My Hero Academia: USA
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Everyone wants to be a superhero, however, not everyone is ready for the cost. It's a new year at Morning Star Academy, an elite school for American superheroes, and these next batch of students are particularly unique, perhaps even dangerous. Deadly rivalries between students are occurring, and mysterious deaths are happening all over campus. Can these teens survive the year?
1. Chapter 1

**There are eighteen spots open for the students of the class, however not everyone in the class will be a main character, the focus will only be on a select few like in the show. The story takes place in Miami, Florida. The main characters go to the Morning Star Academy (which is essentially the American version of UA). It's a popular private school with a rigorous program, that turns teenagers into real superheroes. You can submit either for a student, Pro-Hero, or a villain. You can submit unlimited entries for the Pro-Heroes and the Villains; however, you can only submit two entries for students. Izuku and all of his friends still exist in this world, however, there will not be a lot of mentions of them, because they're on the opposite of the world. The students will be around fourteen to fifteen years old (that's when students in America start high school). Some characters may get killed for plot purposes, not because I don't like the characters, so keep that in mind. So without further ado, the forms**

* * *

**Students **

**Name: **

**Codename:**

**Age: **

**Birthday: **

**Personality: **

**Quirk:**

**Sexuality:**

**Clothing:**

**Hero Gear:**

**Likes/Dislikes/Interests:**

**Skills/Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Any Bad Habits? (Can range from chewing gum too loudly to substance abuse):**

**Would They Ever Betray Someone:**

**Why Do They Want To Be A Hero:**

**Family:**

**Backstory:**

* * *

**Pro-Heroes **

**Name:**

**Codename:**

**Costume:**

**Personailty:**

**Quirk: **

**Sexuality: **

**Do They Teach at Morning Star?:**

**Skills: **

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Experience: **

**What kind of hero are they (More Street Level like Antman or Batman, or more into fighting big-name villains like Superman and Captain America):**

**Why do they want to be heroes?**

**Any Bad Habits?:**

**Backstory (Heroes are side characters so I can't promise their full backstory will be shown):**

* * *

**Villans**

**Name:**

**Villain Name:**

**Costume:**

**Personality:**

**Quirk:**

**Sexuality: **

**Skills:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Why Are They, Villains:**

**Any Bad Habits?:**

**Backstory: **


	2. Prologue

"Is the arena prepped for testing." Amanda Morningstar asked her assistant, Kyle.

Kyle, an eager sidekick, nodded. "Everything is set up for tomorrow. It's quite difficult and I'm sure it will weed out the best potential candidates for the academy."

Amanda nodded. Every year, the Morning Star Academy opened it's doors up to eager freshmen, desperate to get into one of the best hero schools in America. Amanda adjusted the brown bun that rested on her head.

She stopped. She sensed something. Someone. He was here. She gulped, she turned to Kyle.

"Kyle you can go ahead and head home." She gulped.

He frowned. "Are you sure, Miss Morning Star?"

Amanda forced a smile. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, we're going to need a lot of energy to deal with these new kids."

He smiled and walked off, leaving Amanda alone. She could still feel his presence. The man she thought she would never see again.

**AMANDA MORNINGSTAR**

**QUIRK: GPS- Amanda can locate any person, place, or object by simply just thinking about it. **

Amanda took a deep breath and walked towards her office. She opened the door to find a handsome man in his mid-thirties. He had skin the color of vanilla ice cream and eyes as blue as the sea. His hair was dark black and looked moist, like he just hopped out of the shower.

"Greetings Amanda."

Amanda closed the door and glared at the man. "I told you to never come back to this school."

He smirked. "I'm surprised this school is still running. I thought you would have run it into the ground after you're father gave it to you."

She balled her fists up. "Keep my father's name out of your mouth."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did I strike a nerve. How is the dear Captain Morningstar?"

"Get out of my office Cyrus." She snapped.

Cyrus stopped up and smiled, a wicked smile. Like a lion eyeing his pray.

"You look good, I figured it was time that we catch up." He smiled.

Amanda crossed her arms. "Do me a favor, and go die jackass."

"Big words, for a little girl with a weak quirk." He chuckled.

Amanda took a step forward. "I don't need a quirk to beat your ass."

Cyrus chuckled and sat back down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden pocket watch.

"I hear tomorrow is the tryouts for the new students. Sounds exciting. Reminds me of the old days." He chuckled.

Amanda hissed. "Stay away from those kids."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Tell me Amanda, how long do you think you can keep your kids from me. How long do you think you can protect them from me?"

"Long enough." She hissed.

Cyrus laughed. "You were always the feisty one. Well I must go, but I hope you have fun with this whole schoolteacher act."

Cyrus got up, but Amanda stopped him.

"What are you planning Cyrus?" She hissed.

Cyrus chuckled. "Well it's no fun if I told you, but don't worry you'll see soon enough. The whole world will."

He was about to head out of the door, when he stopped and turned to Amanda. A coy smile on his face.

"By the way you may want to check on your assistant." He chuckled.

Amanda's face dropped. "What?"

She ran after Cyrus, but he disappeared into thin air. "No, no." She panicked.

She ran into the hallway and saw Kyle laying on the ground. His body was stiff, floating in a pool of his own blood. She screamed. It was happening again.

"No!" She screamed.

**There's the prologue. I'm still accepting OCs for students, heroes, and villains. My plan is to have chapter one done by the end of this week. **


	3. If You Made It This Far

**General Warning: This story will deal with themes some people night be comfortable with or may find triggering. There will be cursing or mentions of sex. In this particular chapter it's mainly some kids cursing here and there, but if given a movie rating, this story is more PG-13.**

**Just a little helpful note, bolded text that's underlined is a change of POV. Plain bolded text is the announcing a quirk, similar to what they do in the anime/manga.**

**Alexander**

Alexander knew one thing, he hated buses. His middle school was so close to his house that he could simply walk there, but Morning Star Academy was much further. This meant he was stuck on a tiny bus with a bunch of loud, sweaty kids. Not that he wasn't a people person, however even being in this closed off space made him anxious.

He looked around, he wondered how many of these kids would still be here after the Initiation today. Sure they all possessed somethings special for the academy to consider them, but that didn't mean they were a shoe in. Today was the day to weed out the future heroes, from the wannabees.

He looked over to see a pretty African American girl sitting by herself, a worn-out paperback in her hands. She had umber colored skin, which matched nicely with her dark brown eyes. She had long black dreadlocks that dangled just below her waist. Judging by her clothing he could gather she came from a family with money.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Alexander blushed. He must've been staring. "Sorry I was just going to say hi."

Without even looking up from her book the girl rolled her eyes. "Instead of flirting with me, I suggest you come up with a strategy for today. Unless you're planning to use this whole boy next door act to fake your way to the top."

Alexander frowned. "I wasn't flirting, I was trying to be polite."

"Whatever you are trying to do, I'm not interested." She said coldly.

She flipped to the next page in her book and continued reading as if he didn't exist.

"Ignore the ice queen mate that's just Victoria being Victoria, she tends to act like a bitch." A boy sitting behind him said.

"Hunter, can you do the world a favor and go die?" She asked.

Alexander looked behind him to see a muscular Asian boy with messy black hair. His irises were bright silver, almost the color of moonlight.

Alexander smiled at the boy. "I'm sure we are all on edge."

"Giving people the benefit of the doubt, I'm sure you're going to make a great hero." Hunter chuckled.

He eyed Alexander with a look he could only describe as a cat with a new toy. Something interesting he could play with.

"Two questions, what's your name and what's your quirk." Hunter smirked.

Victoria looked up and glared at them. "I suggest you don't tell him your quirk, he could easily be your opponent in the Initiation, as of now you're only advantage is surprise."

Hunter groaned and turned to Victoria. "If we're all opponents why are you helping him?"

"Because even I show my rivals some respect, something you could learn Hunter." She said.

Alexander paused. These two had history, it was incredibly obvious to everyone on the bus. They proably went to the same school. Alexander's mind began to run into circles drawing connections and theories.

"My name's Alexander." Alexander said.

Hunter looked to Alexander and smiled. "Like Alexander the Great? Marvelous name good fellow."

Hunter held out his hand for Alexander. "My name is Hunter Akira Sato, pleasure to make the acquaintance."

Alexander cautiously shook his hand. He was surprised by the texture of skin. It felt so soft, then the realization hit him. It wasn't skin.

**Sarah**

"I fucking hate lines." Sarah groaned.

She twirled a strand of blond hair around her finger as she waited in front of the entrance to get into the entrance of the auditorium of Morning Star Academy.

"Right? Like the lines are like totally way to long." A high pitch voice squealed from next to her.

Sarah looked at the curvy fair skinned girl. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Maryanne." She smiled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was hoping she would be waiting with some cute boys. Instead she was stuck with the ultimate loser. Sarah scanned the crowd, searching for a cute boy to pursue. She stopped when she caught a handsome boy towards the front of the line. He had broad shoulder and sun kissed skin. His hair was dark brown and was worn kind of shaggy.

"Stay here Beth, I'm going to go seduce the cutie over there." She smiled.

Maryanne crossed her arms. "My name is-"

Sarah cut her off. "I don't care if your name is Mother Theresa, scram."

Sarah marched over to the boy, ignoring from the protests from the other kids. The boy looked over at Sarah and smiled.

"Hello there." He smirked.

"Hi, I saw you over there and just thought maybe you wanted some company, surely you aren't content talking to these losers all day." Sarah said.

He chuckled. "You're bold."

"Oh, honey I'm a lot of things, flexible being one of them." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're also very forward."

"I'm Sarah, don't worry you're going to be seeing a lot of me at Morning Star." She smiled.

"Oh really." He smirked.

A loud bell rung, causing the teens to jump. The doors swung open causing everyone to gasp. Some kids grinned with excitement, happy for a chance to be heroes. Others gulped, scared of what was to come. Sarah could care less about the Initiation right now. Her sights were set on this cute boy.

He turned back to her and chuckled. "Looks like that's my cue."

He turned and walked off into the entrance.

"Wait I never got your name." She called.

He stopped and looked back at her with a coy grin. "No, you didn't did you?"

With that he continued walking leaving the girl frustrated. A challenge. She was going to have some fun with him.

"This year is going to be great." She chuckled.

**Kaleb**

Kaleb awkwardly adjusted to fit in the tiny seat. Given his tall muscular frame, and his six arms the decently sized chair fit like a kids seat.

He looked around at the other kids filling down next to him. They all were like him, eager and restless. They were so close to getting into the one of the top hero schools in America.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked.

Kaleb turned to see a tanned skinned boy with close cropped blue hair. It was a unique shade making Kaleb wonder if it was a mutation or if he dyed it.

"Not at all, please sit." Kaleb smiled.

The boy laughed weakly. "Sorry, I just had to get away from the kids I was sitting with on the bus."

"Well for your sake I hope they don't end up in your class." Kaleb laughed.

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Alexander."

Kaleb smiled, but blushed when he looked down at his six hands. He outstretched all of them towards the boy.

"I'm Kaleb! You can pick which hand you want to shake." He said.

Alexander laughed. "Nice, is this a part of your quirk?"

"Something like that." Kaleb smirked.

Alexander eyed him curiously. "Your accent is very unique, where are you from?"

"Born and raised in America my lad. My mom is from Ethiopia though, growing up I guess my voice just mimicked hers." Kaleb said.

Kaleb winced at the thought of his mother. If he got into Morning Star he wouldn't be able to see his family. Not until break at least. He sighed; he always considered his family to be an emotional support system. Now he was alone.

"Attention children!" A voice called out.

They looked up to see two people standing on the podium. One of them was a red-haired woman with a peach skin tone. Kaleb recognized the other immediately. It was the number five hero, American Eagle. He wore a golden suit, similar to what a European knight would wear. To cover his face was a bronze cowl like that of an eagle. That wasn't even the most impressing part. Two large metal wings shot out of his back, slowly fanning the room.

"That's American Eagle!" Kaleb squealed.

"Wow thank you Captain Obvious." A voice behind them said.

They turned to look at a blond haired girl giving them a judgmental look.

"Out of all the cute boys in this auditorium I have to sit next to the dorks, ugh." She scoffed.

Kaleb smiled. "And your name is?"

"Out of your league, four eyes." She snapped.

Kaleb frowned. When she mentioned four eyes, she meant that literally. In addition to the two eyes on his face he was had two eyes on the sides of temples.

"Our teachers are talking; I suggest you guys pay attention." A girl with dreadlocks hissed from the row in front of them.

Alexander groaned when he saw who it was. Kaleb figured that was the girl from the bus.

"Sorry for causing a disruption." Alexander said through gritted teeth.

They all turned their eyes back to the presentation.

"Hello children, my name is Amanda Morning Star and I own this academy. It was left to me by my father, who you all know as Captain Morningstar. He wanted to create a safe place where the next generation of heroes could harness their quirks and become the protectors that America needs." Amanda said.

Amanda walked around the stage slowly, her heels making loud taps.

"All of you are here today because we see potential in you." She said.

She turned sharply to face the audience. "But make no mistake you aren't officially in the academy. After today we will see who will be the best fit for our school. Not all of you will make, and don't be ashamed of that. This academy is only for the best, so we will only accept the best."

"She's a little high strung." The blond haired girl muttered.

American Eagle stepped forward. "Under your seats are testing booklets, before we can test you physically, we need to know if you have the makings of a good hero."

"This test is Hero Ethics 101, there is technically no wrong answer, but that doesn't mean all of them are right." He said.

The blond-haired girl scoffed again. "That makes zero fucking sense."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." Kaleb said.

"I'm not worried, I know I'm a shoe in." She smirked.

"When I say start, you may begin." Amanda said.

Everyone clicked their pens anxiously. This was it, the beginning.

"Go!" Amanda yelled.

**Faith**

_You're confronted with a villain that multiple hostages. Do you:_

_A) __Try to find a way to deescalate a situation_

_B) __Try to stealthy rescue the hostage_

_C) __Use you're quirk to take on the villain using brute force_

Well Faith knew what option she wanted to choose. She would kick that villain's ass of course. But she knew that wasn't necessarily the best solution. She circled A and flipped the page. That was it, she was done with the test.

"Stop!" Amanda yelled.

She smirked. Just in time too. She looked over at her best friend Lex and smiled.

"How do you think you did?" She asked.

Lex shrugged. "I proably failed, but it's whatever."

"Are you kidding me, this is one of the best schools in America! It's not a whatever situation." She said.

How could he shrug it off like being a hero wasn't a big deal! And how could he look so cute as he did it? Faith shook her head. She told herself she would stop thinking of Lex like that. So what if his long blond hair looked really soft. That didn't mean anything. They were just friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"The next portion will be physical, you have randomly been assigned teams. Once I call, you're name you will head into the door on the left. I wish you all luck." She said.

Once she called the first set of names, a group of students made their way to the podium. Once they entered the door, screams were heard instantly. Faith gulped. That didn't sound good.

"What the hell?" Lex asked.

Amanda looked at her clipboard and read the next list of names. "Matthew Freeman, Sarah Smith, Kaleb Rexavi, and-"

Amanda paused to read her clipboard carefully. "Faith Ritter."

Faith gulped. Her memory was still haunted by the screams of the kids before her.

"I got this." She told herself.

"Damn right you do." Lex said.

She got up and made her way to the stage. Standing there was a pretty girl with blond hair and a tall muscular boy with light brown skin and six arms.

The brown haired girl perked up when she saw something behind Faith.

"I thought I would see you again." She smiked.

Faith looked to see a brown haired boy behind her.

"So you're Matthew, huh." She said pleased.

"My friends call me Matt." He chuckled.

Kaleb grabbed his team with his gigantic arms and pulled them in for a big hug.

"I'm guessing we're friends now?" He smiled.

Faith coughed; he was squeezing very tight.

"Let go of me you freakshow!" Sarah screamed.

Amanda cleared her throat to get the group's attention.

"You guys can get started." She instructed.

Faith nodded and looked to the others. "Are you guys ready?"

"Let's go." Matt said.

He lead the quartet through the door. Faith liked to consider herself brave, but she wasn't stupid. She knew something bad was on the other side of that door. And that concerned her. As soon as they entered the room the door behind them closed. The four were now in a forest like terrain.

"A forest inside?" She observed.

"The MSA has all kinds of tricks up their sleeves." Matt sighed.

He turned to the others. "They obliviously want us to make our way through the forest, however there is proably an obstacle in here with us."

"What do you think it is?" Kaleb asked.

"I don't know my father wouldn't tell me about it." He frowned.

"Who's your father?" Faith asked curiously.

Matt rolled his eyes. "That's irrelevant right now. We need a plan. What are your guy's quirks?"

"Who made you leader?" Faith asked.

Something about Matt seemed fishy. Sure, he was boy band cute, but there was something underneath his smile. Something that told her not to let her guard down around him. Whatever she was feeling Sarah must not have, because she placed her hand on Matt's shoulder and laughed.

"I'll follow you anywhere." She chuckled.

Faith rolled her eyes. Some girls were so just so pathetic. Honestly falling over themselves just for a guy? Of course, she chose not to think of Lex as she made thought of this. She looked at Kaleb and noticed he was very quiet.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Something's not right." Kaleb said.

As soon as he said that a loud crash was heard. The four looked up to see a large leopard like monster crashing through the trees. It was the size of a small school bus and had shiny silver fur.

"Fuck me." Sarah gulped.

They all took a step back cautiously.

"Everyone get behind me!" Faith yelled.

Matt frowned. "What the hell are you going to do?"

Faith held out her arm and a large blade emerged from her skin, emitting a familiar pop. The feeling both stung and tickled a little but she was used to it by now.

**FAITH RITTER**

**QUIRK: BONE BLADE- Faith can blade like bones from any part of her body. Due to the constant damaging of her tissues she has developed an accelerated healing factor. **

"What the hell is that?" Sarah asked.

Ignoring her question Faith charged at the beast her blade outstretched. She rolled underneath it's paw to be directly underneath him. With one quick motion she jabbed the blade into the monster's stomach. However instead of penetrating its skin it was stuck in a thick coat of fur. She growled and tried thrusting the blade in again, however the fur was so thick, almost acting like a shield.

"Ventus!" A voice yelled.

After that a large gust slammed into Faith and the beast. The girl gasped as she felt the pressure and cold wind hit her. She grunted and dug her blade into the ground to stop herself from flying. The leopard however went soaring through the air.

Faith groaned and looked up to see Matt watching her angrily.

"Why would you charge in like that? You didn't have a plan!" He yelled.

"My plan was to kill it, and I was close." She snapped.

"I had to save you!" He yelled.

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry Matt, you did a good job."

"Jesus can you stop stroking his ego for two seconds?" Faith yelled.

Kaleb stepped in between the trio. "Guys we aren't going to get anywhere by fighting."

"The freak is right, we need to get out of here." Sarah said

Faith sighed, she knew they were right. That monster might come back, and who knew what else lied in this forest.

"Prthvee!" Matt yelled.

The ground began to crack and twist like it was made of play doh. It slowly began to rise and reshape itself until it formed a giant wall.

"That's amazing." Kaleb said in awe.

Matt smirked. "I know."

**Matthew Freeman**

**Quirk: Elemental Whisperer- Matthew can control the basic four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. However Matthew needs to voice activate his powers by announcing the elements name. He can also only use one element at a time.**

"Let's get out of here." Sarah said.

The four took off in a sprint desperate to reach the end of the forest.

"Come on guys we got this!" Kaleb cheered.

They ran for a couple of miles, which earned several complaints from Sarah. Kaleb stopped and frowned.

"It doesn't make sense. Surely, they have more things to hit us with in here. I mean just one monster. That's to easy." Kaleb said.

A loud screech was heard causing all four of them to look up. Swooping above the four of them was the American Eagle. Sarah sighed in relief.

"This is great he must be here to come get us." Sarah said.

Faith paused. Something didn't feel right.

"Guys I don't think he's on our side." Kaleb said.

With that the American Eagle soared down towards the kids, talons aimed at them.

* * *

**That's the end for now, I hope you guys like the first chapter and the characters I have showed so far. Don't worry more characters will be coming soon. So, what did you guys think so far? Everyone I PM'd is accepted. **

**The characters that appeared in this chapter and the people who created them. **

**1\. ****Alexander- 61394**

**2\. ****Victoria- ToxicDiamond**

**3\. ****Hunter- Mrs. StarryOak**

**4\. ****Sarah- Attackin**

**5\. ****Maryanne- Carla The Wizard**

**6\. ****Matt- ToxicDiamond**

**7\. ****Faith- Lightning2T**

**8\. ****Lex- Lightning2T**

**9\. ****Kaleb- AnomoyousAk**


	4. Exceptions

**Kaleb**

It happened so fast. The four teens were walking through the forest searching for a way out when the American Eagle swooped in. As soon as he saw him, Kaleb's nerves shot up. He could just tell something was off with him.

The superhero soared down towards Faith, his metallic talons angled towards her. Kaleb frowned; he knew he wasn't going to let him hurt her. The American Eagle snatched Faith up with a clean, swift motion. Kaleb growled and held out his palms. The pores in his skin began to shift, rearranging themselves to form new patterns. From there Kaleb fired out silky white strings of spider's silk towards The American Eagle. The webs wrapped around the hero's wings, stopping him mid motion. Kaleb grunted and grabbed ahold of the webs, the pro hero was heavy, however Kaleb was sure he could manage.

Using all his strength, he pulled on the webs, and in return sent The American Eagle flying towards him. Kaleb leaped in the air and with his free hand punched the flying hero in the face. The man let off a loud grunt, that sounded similar to a bird shrekining.

**Kaleb Rexavi **

**Quirk: Arachnidism- Kaleb possess a mutant type quirk which gives him a combination of monkey and spider DNA. Like a spider, Kaleb can lift up to fifty times his body weight. Since he weighs 195 pounds this mean he can lift up to five tons. Kaleb has great agility, can scale walls, see in the dark, and depending on his calcium levels shoot spider webs out of his palms. **

"That was awesome." Faith smiled.

Kaleb blushed. "It's no big deal."

He stopped when he noticed the dark look on Sarah's face. He turned to see The American Eagle rising slowly. Kaleb gulped. He looked like that hit barely phased him. He smiled.

"Good kids, now it's my turn." He smiled.

**The American Eagle**

**Quirk: The American Eagle has metal wings growing out of his back. Each feather is razor sharp and he can eject them at his will. However, it can take up to ten minutes to create a new feather. **

"Fuck me." Kaleb gulped.

The American Eagle flared his golden wings and shrieked. Dozens of metal shards flew off his wings and shot towards the four teens. Kaleb looked to see flying right towards Faith. Reacting on instinct, he leaped and tackled her, pushing her out of the danger of the feather blade. '

He looked over to see Sarah stepping forward.

"Sarah what are you doing!" He yelled.

Sarah ignored him and held out her palm. The feather blades stopped in midair. The others gasped in shock.

"How are you doing that?" Matthew asked.

"Run now, ask questions later." Sarah yelled.

She grabbed his arm and took off in a sprint. The American Eagle rose slowly.

"He's never going to let us go." Faith coughed.

Kaleb growled. His protective instincts kicked in. He wasn't going to let The American Eagle hurt the others. He was sure of it. He turned to Faith.

"Run." He said quietly.

He took off in a sprint and charged at the hero. His fists raised, ready to meet the Eagle's talons. Using all his strength he swung his fist, planning to land a punch. The Eagle growled grabbed two of Kaleb's fists. With amazing speed, he flung Kaleb into a boulder. Kaleb coughed and looked up at the American Eagle. The hero smirked.

"Don't worry kid, it's all going to be over soon." He said.

And then with that The American Eagle punched Kaleb in the face, plunging the young teen into darkness.

* * *

**Aurelie**

Aurelie nervously tapped her fingernails against the metal table in her living room. The mail was supposed to run today. Her letter was supposed to come today, she would find out if she made it into the academy. This was the start of her hero career, or perhaps maybe the end of it. Aurelie shook the negative thought out of her head.

"Aurelie please stop with all the tapping you're giving me a headache." Aurelie stopped and sighed.

"Sorry mom." She said.

Her mother, Momoka, sighed and took another sip of her tea. Aurelia and her mother looked a lot alike. Accept Aurelie was only half Japanese, due to the fact her father was Caucasian. While her mother's hair flowed like a long black mist, Aurelie wore her hair short.

"The mail is taking longer than usual." Momoka observed.

Aurelie nodded. "Maybe I didn't get in."

"Would that be the worst thing?" She sighed.

"Yes mother, this is one of the best superhero schools in the country." Aurelie frowned.

"You could always try a career other than a superhero." She said.

Aurelie was appalled at the thought. What else was out there for her? No, this is what she needed to do. A loud doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. Aurelie looked up and smiled. The mail was here. She ran to the doorbell and flung it open. Their mailwoman jumped in shock, which was quiet easy with her kangaroo legs.

"Someone is eager for the mail." She said, amused.

Aurelie smiled. "You have no idea."

Aurelie gratefully took the package and smiled. She finally had it in her hands. Her letter. Momoka walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what happens I just want you to know that I'm proud of you." She said.

Aurelie nodded. "Don't worry mom,"

Aurelie eagerly ripped open the letter and skimmed over it.

**_Dear Aurelie Duax,_**

**_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into the Morning Star Academy, we at the MSA aim to train the next generation of heroes. We believe that you not only have what it takes to be a great hero, but we believe that you can help usher in a new era of peace. We are proud to have you as a member of the Lion family. Your room information along with other details will be emailed to you. Congratulations._**

**_Sincerely, The Morning Star Academy._**

Aurelie dropped her letter and gasped. "I got in."

* * *

**Kaleb**

Kaleb woke up to the smell of applesauce. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. He looked around and was surprised to see that he was on a small bed. Kaleb opened his eyes and was surprised to see he was in a hospital bed. Suddenly everything came back to him. The American Eagle knocked him out. Where the others okay?

Suddenly his stomach dropped in realization. He never crossed the finish line. It was all over for him, he would never be a hero. Morning Star was going to reject him.

"Ahem."

Kaleb turned his head to see Ms. Morningstar standing in the doorway. In one hand she held a mug of steaming hot coffee, in the other hand was a brown leather purse.

"You finally woke up; I was beginning to get worried." She said.

Kaleb coughed. "Are you here to send me home?"

"Do you want to go home?" She asked.

Kaleb shook his head. His four eyes starting to get slightly teary.

"Please Miss Morningstar, give me another chance to prove myself." He begged.

This couldn't be over, he needed to be a hero. It's been his life goal.

"Kaleb do you know the goal of the Morning Star Academy?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "To train the next generation of American heroes. To find the next greats."

She smiled. "Excellent."

"Kaleb you didn't cross the finish line, and I wasn't going to let you into the academy. I mean after all rules are rules." She said.

Kaleb's stomach dropped. "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"But I noticed something interesting when I watched the footage of your Initiation. With your quirk you could have easily escaped from him, you didn't need to take him head on. But you knew the others would have had to fight him, and against a pro hero you all would have lost. So, you stalled and gave them time. You knew you might lose your spot and you helped them anyway." She beamed.

Kaleb's eyes brightened. Was there going where he thought.

"That young man, is the kind of person we are looking for. Kaleb Rexavi, I'm going to ask you one question and I hope you are confident in your answer." She said.

She smiled. "Do you want to attend the Morning Star Academy."

* * *

**Next: Death and Pillow Pets **

**I know this chapter was short, don't worry the next one will be longer and we will get two new narrators! Until next time.**

**New Characters:**

· **Aurelie created by AnonymousAK**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Fouzia**

Fouzia wasn't sure who her roommate was, but she knew she was going to kill her. As soon as she entered her new dorm room, she was greeted with a messy room with makeup kits and clothes thrown everywhere. The kids had only been on campus for a few hours, how was it already messy? Not that Fouzia was a neat freak, but starting your first day off in a danger zone of a room was agitating.

Fouzia dropped her duffle bag on her bed. She sighed as she reached in the bag and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper that had her roommates name on it.

"Sarah." She read aloud.

"You rang?" Fouzia turned to see a pretty girl standing in the doorway.

She was smacking her bubblegum in an obnoxious manner that made her want to strangle the girl.

"Are you Fouzy?" Sarah asked.

She had a judgmental eye trained on her. Fouzia rolled her eyes she was guessing looking at the black headscarf that covered her face.

"It's Fouzia," The girl corrected through gritted teeth.

Sarah smirked and eyed her up and down. Like a lion watching its prey. "Cute outfit."

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same about yours." Fouzia snarled.

Sarah rolled her eyes and plumped down on her mess of a bed. "Well it's nice to meet you Fonzi, I think we are going to be great roommates. You aren't a terrorist are you?"

Fouzia's eyes widened in rage. Did she really just ask her that? She felt her blood boil and her skin grow hot.

Sarah let off an obnoxious laugh. "I'm just kidding if you are going to be my roomie you need to learn how to laugh."

Fouzia took a step closer to Sarah. "If you're going to be my roommate, you're going to have to learn some manners."

Sarah crossed her arms. Fouzia could tell she wasn't going to like how strong-willed she was.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Sarah sighed as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

She walked over to the vanity mirror in the corner of their room and grabbed some eyeliner.

"Where are you going?" Fouzia asked.

"They're calling all freshman to the common room for an announcement," Sarah said.

Fouzia crossed her arms. "What kind of announcement?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like a teacher? Look be there or don't, I really don't care." She said.

Fouzia rolled her eyes and grumbled as she made her way out of the door. The girls dorm was a long hallway that housed all of the freshmen girls at Morning Star. Loud chatter fluttered throughout the halls. Everyone was excited about the first day, talking, getting to know each other, etc.

"Excuse me!" A voice called.

Fouzia turned to see a blond girl running towards her. She panted heavily.

"You're in my class aren't you?" She asked.

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

She held her hand out to the girl. "Faith."

Fouzia reluctantly shook it.

"How do you know who's in your class?" Fouzia asked.

"They handed class rosters to everybody; they went from dorm to dorm." Faith said.

Fouzia sighed. "My bitchy roommate must have neglected to tell me that."

"I'm Fouzia." She said.

Faith smiled. "Nice to meet you, sorry about your roommate though. I was partnered with her during testing and she was a real piece of work."

"I can handle her," Fouzia smirked.

Whatever Sarah's quirk was she was sure it wouldn't be able to take her on.

"I guess I got lucky in the roommate department. Mine's pretty nice, granted she's a mute so I can't tell if she's really being quite or just polite." Faith said.

Suddenly Faith's face brightened. "Oh my god I just remembered why I can't over here, I was going to ask you if you knew where the common room was."

Fouzia nodded. "Yeah you can walk with me there."

"Awesome, we can meet with my friend Lex." She smiled.

"Both you and your friend got in?" Fouzia said.

She was slightly envious, none of her friends even attempted to try and go to Morning Star.

"Yeah, my first day and I already have three friends here. Lex, my roommate, and now you." Faith smiled.

Fouzia smiled. Perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Come on let's go ahead and go to the common room." She said.

* * *

**Alexander**

"I can't believe we're roommates," Alexander said awkwardly,

Hunter bounced up and down, the boy seemed happy about the arrangement. Alexander, however, was still on the fence.

"I know I'm excited," Hunter said.

It's not that Alexander necessarily had a problem with Hunter, but he was wary of him. He remembered shaking his hand on the bus and feeling something strange and soft. Hunter didn't have normal human skin. In a world full of quirks that weren't unusual, however, Alexander's instincts were telling him that there was something off with the boy. That he shouldn't be trusted.

Alexander learned that it was best to trust his instincts.

The two boys walked to the common room, and were surprised to see about a dozen other teenagers were already there. He recognized some from the Initiation. Victoria sat on one of the couches, her posture perfect and her smile calculated. Across from her sat Sarah, delicately applying some lipstick to her pouty lips. Right next to her stood Kaleb, two of his six arms fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Crap are we late?" Faith panicked.

Two more girls burst into the common room. One was blond and seemed to be out of breath. Alexander turned to look at the second girl. Her appearance surprised him, and it wasn't the black headscarf that covered her face, it was the fact the parts of her he could see were red. Her skin was the same color as a tomato, however it looked strangely soft.

The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Staring problem much?" She asked.

Alexander blushed. "Sorry."

Hunter stepped up and smiled. "Forgive my roommate, he's just amazed by your beauty."

Fouzia sneezed loudly causing Alexander to jump slightly.

"Bless you." Hunter said.

"Thank you, sorry my allergies were kicking in." Fouzia said.

"And what are you allergic to?" Hunter asked.

"Bullshit." Fouzia smirked.

Alexander burst out laughing, while Hunter smirked. "I like this one, she's fiery."

"Oh, you have no idea, fuckboi." She laughed.

Faith smiled. "It's official we are becoming best friends."

Their conversation was cut short by a teacher walking in. She was a middle Eastern woman with tanned skin and a runner's physique. Her hair was spiky and the color of the sea, which matched her bright green eyes. However, the most interesting thing about her appearance was the pitch-black freckles that dotted her face.

"Ahem, are all of my students present?" She asked.

There was a chorus of responses that made her smile.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Zambiea, you all may know me as the hero Quickstep." She smiled.

Kaleb gasped. "No way, you're Quickstep!"

"Jesus, fucking fanboy." Sarah groaned.

"Language." Mrs. Zambiea warned.

Sarah gulped before forcing a smile. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Good, now that you all are here it's time to prepare for our first assignment." She said.

Victoria raised her hand which earned an eye roll from Hunter.

"Ma'am classes don't start till tomorrow, what exactly are we being assessed on?" Victoria asked.

Mrs. Zambiea. "Your academic classes may start tomorrow, however, your hero training will have no schedule. That's because heroes have no schedule, you must always be prepared for every outcome. Because if not he could mean death for innocent civilians. Do you understand?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I do."

The logic made sense to Alexander. You couldn't study to be a hero, you needed quick thinking and the will to help others. That wasn't something that could be taught in the classroom.

"Nonetheless I read all your files and I am confident you all will do fine." She smiled.

"Fine on what?" Fouzia asked.

Mrs. Zambieau smiled. "Our first assignment is a test on how well you can use your quirks. I want you too look around at your classmates."

Alexander looked at each one of them. Studying their various faces.

"You will be split into groups of two and put into an arena. There you two will fight until someone no longer can." She said.

"What happens if we lose?" Sarah gulped.

Mrs. Zambiea eyed the students. "Let's just say you don't want to be the one that loses."

"Let the games begin." Mrs. Zambiea smiled.

* * *

**Lex**

"This is insane," Lex mumbled.

He currently sat in the boy's locker room looking down at a large black box in his lap. It had his name engraved in fancy golden leaders, with the school logo just under it.

"What's the matter afraid you're going to lose?" A boy, who Lex learned was name Jake taunted.

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid, I just don't' want to start fighting a bunch of strangers before school even starts."

"Pussy." He laughed.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jake can you shut up?"

Jake smirked. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

Matt took a step forward and smiled. "You don't have to be scared of me; you just need to know that I could knock you out without even breaking a sweat."

"Come on guys save it for the arena." Hunter cackled.

The boy clapped his hands with a mad grin on his face. Lex could tell he was getting a rise out of this dysfunction. Lex looked back down at the box in his hands. The school crafted costumes for all of the students, of course, they took the student's input, but it always came down to what they thought was most practical.

He opened the box and smiled when he saw the purple hood he requested. Inside the box was also a half max, gloves with hardened knuckles, black combat boots, and some googles. Lex smiled. As crazy as all of this was at least he got to wear a dope outfit.

Lex reached into his pocket and pulled out the class roster that was he emailed to him. He took the liberty of printing it out this morning.

**Mrs. Zambiea's Class Roster:**

**Girl 1- Aerolynn Altherr**

**Boy 1- Alexander Aspida **

**Girl 2- Victoria Crown**

**Boy 2- Alexander Dayton**

**Girl 3- Aurelie Duax**

**Boy 3- Matthew Freeman**

**Girl 4- Maryanne Isla**

**Boy 4-Jarret Han**

**Girl 5- Cleo McScream**

**Boy 5- Jake Hyde **

**Girl 6- Faith Ritter**

**Boy 6- Kevin Odeymi**

**Girl 7- Sarah Smith**

**Boy 7- Kaleb Rexavi**

**Girl 8- Fouzia Zambiea**

**Boy 8- Hunter Sato**

Lex stopped when he reached Fouzia's name. She had the same last name as their teacher.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Guys!" Alexander called.

All the boys in the locker room turned to look at Alexander.

"What do you want Virgin?" Jake asked.

Alexander ignored him and turned to the others. "The first competitors have been posted."

"Well, who is it?" Matt asked.

Alexander looked at Hunter awkwardly. "You're going first."

Hunter smirked. "Sounds fun,"

"Against Faith." Alexander continued.

Alexander's eyes slowly wandered to Lex who growled. He didn't like this combination at all. He was confident in Faith's abilities, but Hunter was twice her size and he seemed like a delinquent. The kind of kid that jumped boys like Lex for their lunch money.

"Well," Hunter said as he clapped. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the start of the matches, we'll learn more about some of our characters and their quirks. **

**New Characters-**

· Fouzia- 61394

· Mrs. Zambiea- 61394

· Jake- carlosbaroni


	6. Cold Blood

**Faith**

"You got this." Fouzia said to Faith.

Faith smirked. "I know."

Although she was confident on the outside in the inside, she was panicking. She was going first. Why would they pick her to go first? What if Hunter had a crazy powerful quirk? What if he simply wiped the floor with her.

Mrs. Zambiea's warning rang in her mind. What would happen to those who lost?

"I like your costume." Fouzia complimented.

Faith looked down at her bronze armor that covered her chest, below that was a black skirt over some biker shorts.

"It should help in combat." Faith said.

"You got this girl, Hunter is just a douche bag, doesn't matter what his quirk is if you think big enough you can beat him." She smiled. "And also kick his ass."

"Will do." Faith laughed.

"Hey guys, Mrs. Zambiea is calling us all to the arena." She said.

Faith nodded and turned back to Fouzia. "I got this, right."

"Damn right you do." She said.

She linked her arm with the girl and smiled. "Now hurry up I want to watch you wipe the floor with him."

* * *

Hunter

Hunter eagerly skipped to the arena. Quite literally skipped. He earned strange looks from his roommate, but it was worth it. He was aching for a fight. Being a hero was so boring, so far there were so many rules. He was seriously considering changing his career.

Hunter turned back to Alexander and Kaleb.

"Will you guys be cheering me on?" He asked.

"Definitely." Kaleb smiled.

Alexander shrugged. "I guess."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Such a great roommate."

Hunter made his way to the giant ring in the center of the stadium. It was surrounded by tall stone pillars, that made it look like something out of a history textbook. He looked around in awe. This place was amazing.

"Hunter." Faith said.

Hunter turned to see Faith glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"You don't look happy to see me doll face." He smiled.

"I don't have a problem with you." She said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Faith smirked and crossed her arms. "I plan on winning."

"That's unfortunate." Hunter sighed.

She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to him. Even though he was taller than her, she somehow managed to look him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Faith asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Well you seemed like a nice girl, and I was just hoping I could just knock you out and be done. But now I see you're a fighter, Faith Ritter. So, I'm going to have to hurt you, which I think is unfortunate."

"You're not going to win." Faith said.

"Get ready!" Ms. Zambiea called from the stands.

The duo turned to see all of their classmates with her watching them eagerly.

"Let's give the show." He smirked as he licked his lips.

Faith rolled her eyes and took a couple of steps back.

"3!" Mrs. Zambiea called.

Faith got into a fighting stance and glared at Hunter, which made him smile. She wanted to win more than anything. Hunter didn't care about the winning, he just wanted a good fight.

"2!" The teacher yelled.

Hunter held out his hand and his palm flattened. Literally flattened. Like there were no bones in it.

"1!" She screamed.

Faith charged ready to attack Hunter, but he was already prepared. Using remarkable speed he folded into himself. Folding like a piece of paper into the shape of a booklet. Faith was already in motion and didn't even realize this until it was too late. Using his free leg he swung for her thighs. Faith braced herself for a kick. However, surprisingly and painfully, he didn't kick her. His foot slashed her thigh. She screamed in pain as his leg tore through her skirt. She collapsed on the ground, while Hunter rose slowly a smirk on his face.

**Hunter Sato**

**Quirk: Origami- Hunter has the ability to take on all of the properties of paper. This allows him to fold his body into various ways and to give people painful "paper cuts".**

Hunter walked over to Faith and smiled.

"Come on Faith get up, at least make this a challenge." He said.

Faith growled and pounced like an animal. Hunter moved quickly, however Faith already for this and thrust her fist forward. Extending from her wrist was a bone blade, the blade slashed into his arm, causing him to grunt.

He grabbed her arm and flipped her, her body roughly hitting the concrete.

"You're a scrappy one!" Hunter cheered.

Faith hopped up and held out her arms. Several bone blades emerged from her knuckles as she grinned.

"You have no idea." She hissed.

Hunter held up his hands, he willed his body to take on his paper state again. The molecules in his skin shifting slightly causing him to grin.

Releasing a furious cry, the two charged, their weapons drawn.

Faith swung her bone blade eagerly hoping to slash his chest. However, Hunter moved swiftly, his body flowing like a piece of paper in the wind. He leaped up and held his fingers into the shape of a claw. Using his paper claw, he quickly cut Faith's cheek. She hissed in pain and stumbled backward.

Hunter flipped and landed right behind her and smirked.

"You're making this too easy Ritter." He smiled.

He charged, moving at an incredible pace if he could get her down now the fight would be over. However, as he was in mid-motion, a loud pop was heard. With amazing reflexives, a sharp bone shot out of Faith's back angling towards Hunter. Seeing it he tried to roll out of the way however the blade still had time to slash his arm.

He screamed in pain. He looked down and gulped. That looked like a lot of blood. Faith got up slowly and smirked.

"Game's just begun, bitch."

* * *

Faith

Faith smiled. She was going to win this. She was going to destroy him. She could hear some people cheering her own from the stands. She smiled; she knew Lex was watching her.

Faith took off in a sprint and held her fists to Hunter. Her bone blades emerged angling towards him. She wasn't sure what his quirk was, but it seemed to make him really flexible and almost paper-like. If he was paper, she would be the damn scissors.

She angled her fist upward for an uppercut, but Hunter grabbed her wrist and thrusted his knee forward into her stomach. She grunted in pain but kept her stance. Using her body weight, she rammed into him, causing him to stumble back. Doing a quick spin, she delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw, she smirked as it gave off a satisfying crunch.

Faith growled and swung her foot, preparing to kick him, but then Hunter flattened himself. Literally flattened, his body losing thickness as he rested on the ground. Faith growled and stomped on him, however, he just laughed.

"Is that supposed to hurt? I'm like freaky Flat Stanley you're going to have do better than that." He smirked.

How was fighting a piece of paper so difficult? The moment she took to think was a moment she didn't have. Hunter smiled as turned his fist back to normal and leaped upward, his fist slamming into Faith's jaw. She would've' screamed if she felt the pain. However, she didn't. She just felt numb. The room started to spin as she took a couple of steps backward. Hunter pounced before she could even process what was going on. She looked down and was surprised to see several slashes all over her body.

"And it looks like we have a winner!" A far-away voice said.

Faith stumbled. She wasn't going to let him win. She was still in this. That was her last thought before everything went black.

* * *

Sarah

"Well that fucking boring." Sarah yawned.

She looked at her manicured nails as the other students chatted.

"Shut the hell up Sarah, she could be hurt." Lex frowned.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Sarah asked.

He made some comeback, but Sarah was interested enough to listen. Her eyes wandered to Matt who was watching the fight intensely. She smirked as she licked her lips. God he was hot. His muscles were practically threatening to burst out of white and gold spandex.

"Yummy." She giggled.

"Perv." Fouzia mumbled.

Sarah glared at her roommate. "Do you mind Frenchie?"

Fouzia growled. "My name is Fouzia! You know that you-"

"Ladies break it up!" Mrs. Zambiea called.

Fouzia and Sarah shot daggers at each other before slowly moving away.

"I'm going to kick your ass after this." Fouzia whispered.

"Bitch I'll dropkick you and your dirty fucking turban." Sarah cursed.

"It's not a turban!" Fouzia yelled loudly.

Everyone turned to give the girls awkward looks. One of which was Matt. Sarah's heart dropped. Was he listening to them? Did he think she was weird now?

"Jesus, you made me look like a freakshow in front of Matt." She sighed.

"You did that all on your own," Fouzia smirked.

Sarah growled and turned to face her roommate. "I hope we get partnered together for the arena. I'm going to kick your ass.

"Attention students, please everyone come together!" She called.

The remaining students made their way to their teacher. Some eager and some frightened for her to announce the next candidates

"Faith is being taken to the infirmary; rest assured she'll be better by the afternoon." She said.

Lex sighed in relief which made Sarah roll her eyes. Lex seemed cute (ish) why he was spending his time with an average looking girl like Faith was beyond her.

"Now the next candidates are…..Sarah Smith and Aurelie Duax." She said.

Sarah perked up. She got a chance to show off her powers. If she won this fight she would totally impress Matt. He would be all over her. All the boys would. Sarah smiled.

"You're lucky you don't have to fight me in the ring." Fouzia hissed.

"Shut up man hands." Sarah hissed.

She walked away from Fouzia and made her way to Matt. She slowly traced her fingers on the outlines of his muscles causing him to perk up and look towards her.

"Sarah?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Will you make sure to cheer for me?" She said with a pouty face.

"Uh…sure." He smiled.

She grinned. He was totally into her. "Great."

"Good luck out there." He said.

She smiled as she walked away. "I won't need it."

* * *

Aurelie

_Let me out, I want to kick her ass. _Adeline roared.

_Yeah, can she just do all of the work, I'm weaker than a slug. _Adele whispered.

_Where's your sportsmanship? _Adriana hollered.

_It would be nice to stretch my beautiful legs. Plus that one Matthew boy is really cute. _Allison giggled.

_Well, I've been working on a strategy and- _Amelie was cut off by Aurelie screaming.

"Can you all just shut up!" Aurelie yelled.

The voices in her head went silent causing her to smile. She needed to think and listen to her own thoughts.

_Rude. _Allison said as she rolled her eyes.

Aurelie groaned, she would never be able to think with the five of them screaming in her head.

"If you guys don't cut it out, I'll keep you in there." She hissed.

_Right, because we totally don't know how to break out. _Adeline laughed.

_I wanted to stay home today. _Adele sobbed.

"Aurelie?" A voice called.

Aurelie turned to see Maryanne watching her curiously.

"Hi, Maryanne." She said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

Aurelie blushed. She probably looked crazy screaming into the bathroom mirror.

"No one." Aurelie giggled.

Maryanne shrugged. "Okay then, Mrs. Zambiea said your match starts in five minutes."

Aurelie smiled. "Thanks for telling me."

_Let's kick some ass. _All the voices in her head said in unison.

She walked out of the girls' bathroom and was met with the warm Floridan air.

She looked to see Fouzia watching her with a grin. She walked towards Aurelie and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Please kick her ass. We're all rooting for you." Fouzia smiled.

Aurelie blushed. "It's just a school match, it's not that serious."

"Trust me Sarah is a cold-blooded reptile, this might be some assignment for you but it will be war for her. Kill or be killed." Fouzia warned.

Aurelie gulped. "I'll keep that in mind."

_Let's see if that chick can handle my fist. _ Adriana cackled.

"Don't worry Fouzia." Aurelie smiled. "I'll have help."

* * *

**The next chapter will have two matches. From now I'm going to try doubling on matches in chapters so I don't have to eight separate chapters just for this arc.**


	7. Who Wants Next?

Fouzia

"Would you look at the rack on that beauty." Hunter cackled as he watched Aurelie and Sarah walk in the arena.

"Sarah has a nice ass." Jake smirked.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Pigs."

"Come on Fouzia, I'm sure when you're with your girlfriends you guys talk all about our abs, jawline, and the eggplant downstairs. Isn't it only fair if you do the same?" Hunter said,

Jake laughed. "Yeah equality or something."

"You two are going to die virgins." Fouzia gagged.

Matt turned to Fouzia. "On behalf of everyone of the male gender, I apologize for those two. We don't claim them"

Fouzia laughed. "Nice to know you aren't all cavemen."

"Thanks, I think." He smiled.

He pointed to the arena. "So, are you rooting for Sarah?"

Fouzia crossed her arms. "Now why in the hell would I do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She's your roommate."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her." She said.

"Fair enough. I think she has a crush on me." He observed.

"Understandable, you have the whole Abercrombie model look." She said.

Matt blushed. "I do?"

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Never said that was a good thing sport."

He laughed. "Whatever. She seems nice though."

"She's nice to you because she wants to bang you, she's a tyrant to everyone else," Fouzia said.

"She's probably just a little misunderstood," Matt said.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "I refuse to have sympathy for Satan."

* * *

Sarah

"Why hello there Aurelie. You look less like a transvestite than usual." Sarah said.

Aurelie rolled her eyes. "Funny."

"3!"

Sarah and Aurelie slowly stepped away from each other. The girls were eager to put some distance between them to gain some more room. Sarah smirked. She knew she was going to win this.

"2!"

"1!"

As soon as one was called Aurelie charged. Sarah rolled her eyes. She could tell this fight was going to be boring. She held her hands out and Aurelie and her motions slowed. She grunted; it was obvious she was confused. She walked like she was trying to move through gelatin.

"Checkmate." Sarah grinned.

**Sarah Smith**

**Quirk: Slow Mo- Sarah can slow down anything in a five-meter radius.**

Sarah smiled. "You're not going to win this fight."

Aurelie looked up slowly and her eyes flashed yellow. Sarah raised an eyebrow. Was she activating her quirk? Before Sarah had a chance to react something rough collided with her temple. She yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground. She groaned and looked up to see someone looking down at her. She gasped when she realized it was Aurelie.

How? She slowed her down, she should still be trapped. However, this girl didn't look completely like Aurelie. Her hair and eyes were bright yellow. Sarah turned to see Aurelie was standing right where she was earlier.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"The name's Adeline bitch." The yellow-haired girl grinned. "Somebody told me you needed an ass-whooping."

**Aurelie Duax**

**Quirk: Spectral Color- Aurelie can create six copies of herself maximum. Each one is a different color of the rainbow and has their own personality and sense of individuality. (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet). The copies are made of hard light and are solid to everything, their bodies being more durable than people.**

Adeline swung again, however, this time Sarah was prepared. She held out her hands and slowed her down. She grunted and rolled out of the way.

Sarah pointed towards Aurelie and prepared to freeze her when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry can't let you do that." An orange-haired version of Aurelie smirked.

She looked down to see a green-haired version of Aurelie kicking her foot from out of underneath her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Adriana." The orange one said as she punched Sarah in the face.

Sarah grunted in pain when her fist collided with her nose.

"I'm really sorry about this." The green haired one said as she kicked Sarah in the side.

Sarah grunted in pain and howled. She wasn't going to let these fake Aurelies beat her. She pulled her arms roughly from their grip and froze them. How many of these guys did Aurelie have?

"I figured you would stop the others; you can't send peasants to do a queen's job." A voice said.

Before Sarah could slow her down a purple haired version of Aurelie delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of her neck.

"I'm Allison, your outfit is cute. Unfortunately, you are not." She smirked as she kicked Sarah's legs out from under her.

Sarah yelped as her head smashed the concrete. She groaned in pain. She looked up to see all six of the Aurelie's looking down at her.

"Is she dead?" A blue-haired one asked.

"No Adele," Aurelie said.

"She's moving." The green-haired one said.

"Don't worry Amelie, I'll take care of that." Adeline smirked.

With one quick motion, Adeline kicked Sarah in the face, pushing the girl into blackness.

* * *

**Alexander**

"Holy shit," Lex said.

They all watched the several Aurelie's jump, Sarah.

"If I was capable of feeling bad for her, I would." Fouzia said.

Alexander gulped as he watched the girls take turns punching and kicking her. Even with Sarah's quirk of slow motion, there were too many distractions to focus on one.

Eventually, Sarah went limp, her body a motionless ragdoll on the floor.

"That was brutal." Maryanne gasped.

"But slightly arousing," Hunter said.

Alexander looked at his various classmates. He wondered how far some of them would go to win.

"Next group get ready… Aerolynn Altherr and Kevin Odyemi!"

Alexander turned to look at Aerolynn. He raised an eyebrow, that's the one everyone was saying was mute. Despite the fact she couldn't physically speak, Alexander got the impression even if she could she wouldn't. She seemed to prefer being alone.

"That dude is totally going to let her win, I mean who would beat up a disabled girl?" Hunter asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Alexander turned to look at her opponent, Kevin. He was a boy of average height with umber colored skin and black cornrows.

"What do you think his quirk is?" Lex asked.

"Hopefully it provides a more entertaining show than this." Jake chuckled.

* * *

**Kevin**

"Hey Kevin." Kevin turned to see Hunter watching him with a smirk.

Oh god he had the scent. The delicious scent. It was all over him.

"I'm Hunter," Hunter said as he introduced himself.

Kevin gulped the scent was growing stronger. Oh god, not here, not now. Kevin looked up to Hunter's arm. His hero costume was simple. A skintight black suit with a white karate belt around his waist and a white X on his front. But on his arm was a slash from his fight with Faith. A cut that was dripping blood.

Sweet delicious blood. Kevin's stomach growled in hunger. It had been so long since he last ate.

"Your-a-arm." He stuttered.

He was overcome with his lust. Hunter looked down at his arm and chuckled.

"Yeah earned this from Faith. Might leave a scar. Mrs. Zambiea told me to go to the clinic, but I don't want to waste anybody's time for a little scratch." Hunter smirked.

Kevin gulped. "That makes sense." He wheezed.

His teeth chattering. It was going to happen. He was going to lose control. He couldn't go in the arena. He would go berserk.

"Kevin, please head to the arena." Mrs. Zambiea called.

Kevin gulped and nodded. He made his way towards the stone arena, ignoring his teammates voices. He just needed to focus. He had this under control. He saw Aerolynn standing in the center, a nonchalant look on her face. Kevin's face dropped.

She was a tiny thing, not even reaching five feet. He would tear her apart in that arena. Aerolynn looked up at him and waved awkwardly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a notepad. On it she wrote: Good luck.

"I need you to forfeit." Kevin gasped.

Aerolynn frowned. Her eyes shooting accusing glares at him.

"You don't understand. My quirk is going to-"

"Go!" Mrs. Zambiea called.

Kevin turned to Aerolynn and sighed. Tears in his eyes. He wanted to forfeit himself, but it was like his body wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed to her.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Aerolynn**

Aerolynn didn't trust a lot of people. Growing up mute, people naturally assumed she was easily manipulated. She had to learn to be suspicious of everyone and everything. So, when Kevin asked her to forfeit, she easily could tell that he just wanted her out of the way. Maybe he wanted to uphold a reputation or maybe he didn't want to beat up the mute girl, but Aerolynn was determined to win.

Then Kevin started crying. He went off in a tangent and just kept apologizing over and over again. Aerolynn concerns grew when his body start to convulse, and he started to howl. Howl like a rapid dog. His veins turned midnight black and threatened to rip through his skin. His brown eyes turned a shade of bright red as he hissed.

He turned towards Aerolynn a wicked smile on his face. She gulped when she saw his teeth. They were sharpened like fangs. If she didn't know any better she would say he looked like a….vampire.

**Kevin Odyemi**

**Quirk: Vampirism- Kevin gains nutrients from drinking blood (both human and animal). This grants him abnormal speed, strength, senses, and agility.**

Somewhere in the distance she heard Mrs. Zambiea yelling, but she was too focused on Kevin's transformation to notice. Suddenly she remembered his apologies. He was trying to warn her from this. He couldn't control his quirk!

He lunged with amazing speed, causing Aerolynn to put up her hands in instinct. Materializing in front of her was four blocks of light. These blocks slowly began to shape themselves into a word: STOP. Grunting Aerolynn punched her fist forward and increased the brightness of the word. Kevin hissed in retaliation, shielding his eyes from the bright light she created.

**Aerolynn Altherr**

**Quirk: Bubble Letters- Aerolynn can create blocks of energy in the shape of "letters" to form words. She has the ability to adjust the brightness of these bubble letters to an unknown degree.**

Kevin hissed and quickly charged at her side. She did a cartwheel to avoid his attack. This only made him angrier as he growled. She held up her hands and created another word: Kevin!

The bright pink letters of light shot towards him; however, he rolled under it and covered his eyes. With inhuman speed he dove for her legs, knocking her off her feet. She held up her hands to fire another bubble letter but cried when she felt a sharp pain pierce her arm. She looked down to see his fangs sinking into her wrist.

A strangled yelp emitted from her throat. Kevin slurped her blood like he was drinking a smoothie, laughing in delight. Aerolynn tried to push him off of her, but she was losing a lot of blood. How much blood was she losing?

Kevin's last words to her rang in her mind again: I'm sorry.

* * *

**Sara Zambiea**

"Oh my god." Sara said as she held her hands to her mouth.

She read all of the kids' files so she knew what Kevin's quirk was and how he sometimes lost control. However, she didn't realize to this extent. He was practically an animal.

"Oh my god, he's a fucking vampire!" Fouzia screamed.

"Don't be ridiculous vampires can't be black." Jake scoffed.

"Now's not the time Jake!" Kaleb yelled.

Maryanne's jaw dropped in horror. "He's killing her."

Sara rose promptly. She was their teacher she wouldn't let harm fall upon any of them. She wouldn't let them be scared, especially of their own classmate. Sara rose and leaped from the stands and ran to the ring. With her quirk, she would be able to make it there in no time.

However, out the corner of her eye, she saw a black tendril move.

Sara turned to see a flying black chain wrap around Kevin's neck and pull him back forcefully. His fangs being ripped from Aerolynn's wrists. Kevin howled and tried to rip the chain off but it was strong, not even rattling as it yanked him forward.

Sara looked at the source and raised an eyebrow. Holding the chain was Victoria. A cold and unreadable expression in her face. She didn't even flinch as Kevin pulled on the chain.

"Mrs. Zambiea I would like to go next." She said.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter!**

**New Characters**

**Aerolynn- Kurt50Alien**

**Kevin- JoseRamiro **


	8. Burn Me

Fouzia

"That was insane." She gasped.

She looked down to see Mrs. Zambiea in shock as she watched Victoria restrain Kevin. The girl jumped from the stands so easily. She's powerful, Fouzia knew that for sure.

"Is Aerolynn okay?" A blond girl Fouzia had learned was named Cleo said.

"Who knew Kyle had it in him," Jake said.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "His name is Kevin asshat."

"Same difference." He snorted.

Soon an ambulance came which made the others gasp.

"Are her injuries that bad?" Matt asked.

Maryanne shook her head. "These fights are insane. Hunter tore through Faith, Aurelie jumped Sarah, and Kevin drank Aerolynn like she was a freaking juice box!"

"Calm down Maryanne," Alexander said she placed his hands on her shoulder.

She sighed. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this. What if Mrs. Zambiea puts me against Victoria? Did you see what she did to Kevin? Where did she even get that chain from?"

"You'll do fine Maryanne." Cleo smiled.

"She should be worried," Fouzia said.

They all turned to her, which caused her to blush. "I just mean that we all should be on edge. None of us know each other or our quirks. It's clear that some of us will do anything to win."

"Doesn't sound like their training us to be heroes, they want us to be ruthless in the ring." Kaleb sighed.

Jake snorted. "Did you think it would be easy training for Morningstar? This is one of the best schools in America. Did you expect it to be all sunflowers and rainbows?"

Before anyone could speak up, Mrs. Zambiea made her way to the teens.

"Well hello everyone." She smiled.

"That's it? We just watched an actual vampire attack someone, and that's all you have to say?" Fouzia snapped.

Matt took a step forward. "What she means to say is we're concerned about Aerolynn."

"Both Kevin and Aerolynn are being taken to the hospital, but the EMT was confident they'll both be ready to come back tomorrow." She said.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. "What were you and Victoria talking about?"

"Miss Crown has requested to go next." She said.

Everyone visibly gulped. Even Hunter who already won his match. Kevin seemed powerful, yet Victoria restrained him so easily. Even Mrs. Zambiea seemed impressed. Fouzia took a step forward.

"I want to go against her." She said.

Mrs. Zambiea frowned. "That's not who we scheduled you to go to against."

If she wanted to be a good hero, she needed to learn how to fight the best.

"Well I'm telling you what I want, just like she did." Fouzia said.

"You're insane if you think you can beat her." Hunter snickered. "Trust me I'm one of the few people here who knows Victoria. She could slit your throat without even sweating her edges her out."

Fouzia crossed her arms. "I can handle myself."

"Thank god it's not me." Maryanne gasped in relief.

Everyone turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised, which caused the girl to blush.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked.

Mrs. Zambiea sighed and wrote something on her clipboard. She turned to Fouzia.

"Go ahead and go to the ring." She said.

Fouzia nodded and made her way to the ring, as she made it there, she felt a hand grab her. She turned to see Matt watching her.

"Hunter's not the only one that knows Victoria, I've known her since I was a kid." Hunter said.

Fouzia stared at him confused. Why was he telling her this?

"Our families are friends. Her father is one of the top heroes in America. Be careful her quirk allows her to-"

Fouzia placed a finger to hips and frowned.

"Are you trying to give me info about the enemy." Fouzia asked.

Matt looked down. "I was trying to help you."

Fouzia crossed her arms and frowned. "Because you don't believe in me."

"No!" Matt stammered.

He blushed. "I'm sure you're a badass, I just wanted to help."

Fouzia sighed. "I know she might win, but if I win, it will do so much for my reputation. Looking the way, I look, so many people already assume I'm the bad guy. If I can defeat someone as strong as Victoria then people will start to respect me."

Matt nodded. "Well just know that you have one guy rooting for you."

Fouzia smiled. "Thanks Matt."

She walked away from Matt and made her way to the arena. She gulped. Why did she volunteer? Vitoria stood in the arena calmly. Her eyes looked up to Fouzia.

"They sent you to fight me?" Victoria said.

Fouzia wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement.

"I volunteered." Fouzia said.

Victoria had an unreadable look on her face. She seemed confused.

"You chose to fight me? Why would you do that?" Victoria asked.

Fouzia forced a smirk. "Maybe you aren't as scary you think you are."

"3! 2! 1!" She said.

With amazing speed Victoria charged towards Fouzia. She off with catlike reflexes, her foot aiming towards Fouzia's head. Fouzia dodged quickly. Causing Victoria to smirk.

"Your quirk must not be defensive, if it was you would have attack me just then." Victoria said.

Fuck, she was calculating. Fouzia grunted and held out her palm.

"If you wanted to see my quirk you just had to ask." She yelled.

Fouzia snarled as she released a column of flames. Victoria swiftly rolled out of the way of the flames. She smiled.

"You just revealed your hand sweetie." She smiled.

**Fouzia Zambiea**

**Quirk: Fire Spin- Fouzia can shoot spirals of fire from her palms. **

"Not only did you reveal you could shoot flames from your hand, the shape and the direction of the flames suggest you can't control the flames just emit them." Victoria observed.

"Stop observing me!" Fouzia yelled.

She charged, her arms bursting into flames as she swung a flaming fist towards Victoria. Victoria sighed like she was bored with the situation and held out her arm. Black mist swirled around her arm. The mist slowly began to pull together until it solidified and shaped itself into a shield. It happened so fast Fouzia couldn't even pull away. Her fist slammed into the metal shield causing her to scream in pain. She was pretty sure she heard bone shatter.

**Victoria Crown**

**Quirk: Shadow Smith- Victoria can pull shadows together and turn them into solid objects. She has the ability to control the density of said objects. **

Using her free arm, she swung and punched Fouzia in the face. Fouzia grunted as she fell back. Who was this girl? She had an amazing reaction time and had the precision of a sniper.

"That's your quirk? Creating shields? Seems pretty boring to me?" She said.

Victoria smirked. "My quirk has defensive and offensive capabilities."

She held up her hands and the same black mist swirled around her fingertips. Soon those tendrils reshaped themselves into a chain. A chain with a very sharp tip. Fouzia gulped.

"Shit." She cursed.

Victoria snarled and released her chains, the spiky whips flying towards Fouzia. Fouzia lunged out of the way and took off in a sprint. Dodging the chains. The chains were huge and the tips were about as wide as a battle axe. One slice of them and she was done.

Fouzia paused. Victoria was a strategist. As soon as she figured out what her quirk was she proably had a thousand ways to defeat her. She needed to outsmart a genius.

"No pressure." She coughed.

She turned to a series of pitch-black arrows flying towards. Fouzia held out her hands and created a column of fire acting as a shield between her and the arrows. Fouzia looked around and tried think of how she could beat her.

She could take me on both long range and short, I need a good plan if I want to beat her. Before Fouzia could up with a plan a loud tremble was heard. Fouzia looked down to see a black spike shooting out of the ground. Before she could roll out of the way it penetrated her shoulder causing her to scream.

"You psychotic bitch!" Fouzia hissed in pain.  
She looked down and gulped when she saw the amount of blood squirting out of her wound.

Fouzia rose weakly. Her eyes searching the arena for Victoria.

"Wanna play a game!" She yelled.

She looked around the arena at the stone pillars. Suddenly she got an idea.

"What about Marco Polo!" She yelled.

Fouzia grunted and pointed to the base of one of the pillars. "Marco!"

The flames smashes into the stone, causing an explosion. The pillar shifted and fell over, causing a loud tremble. She pointed to the next one and did the same thing. Each time a pillar fell the earth rattled, and made her teeth clatter.

But it would all be worth it soon enough.

"Polo!" Victoria hissed.

She leaped from the shadows a katana in her hand. Fouzia grunted quickly grabbed the blade and thrusted her knee to Victoria's chin. The girl yelped in pain and stumbled back.

"You landed a hit on me." Victoria said surprised.

Fouzia smirked. "You're not the only one who knows how to plan."

"I figured you thought I was stupid and would spend most of my time focusing on the pillars so I wouldn't notice you. Of course, you would chose stealth, because you wouldn't want to risk getting hit. But the thing about stealth is, once you know it's coming, it's not stealth anymore, it's predictable." Fouzia smiled.

Victoria looked at Fouzia's shoulder. "You're bleeding, you're losing a lot of blood. You won't make it if you keep fighting in this arena."

Fouzia coughed and held up a flaming fist. "Well, I better make kicking your ass quick, huh?"

Victoria snarled and the two girls charged.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"This is both arousing and incredibly terrifying," Hunter said.

They all watched as Fouzia and Victoria traded blows. Fouzia was shooting fireball after fireball, which Victoria dodged quickly. However, it seemed different somehow. Her technique was as flawless as it used to be.

Everyone gasped as Victoria created a throwing star and hurled it at Fouzia, the girl tried to block it, but it sailed through the air so quickly it stuck itself in her forearm.

Fouzia screamed. A loud scream.

"Enough of this!" She bellowed.

Fouzia raised her hands in the air, a small flame began to circle around her body. This flame grew into an inferno.

"Bring it bitch!" She yelled.

Victoria snarled and charged. Shadows from the ground rose and flew toward her like she was a magnet. The shadows formed a cloud of razor-sharp blades around Victoria. The girls charged towards each other. The flames and the shadows collided in a powerful fury.

"Everyone get back!" Alexander yelled.

The combined blasts created a massive explosion which threw them all back. Everything felt numb for a couple seconds. Maryanne coughed sat up slowly. The others started to get up as well. They all curiously walked over to the railing

Laying on the floor of the arena was Victoria and Fouzia. Both girls covered badly in bruises and severely bleeding. Neither of them was conscious.

"So…who won?" Jake asked.

Mrs. Zambiea didn't answer them and simply looked over at the girls concerned.

"The nurses will be here to pick them up, the next contestants get ready." She said in a monotone voice.

Maryanne gulped. She didn't seem that fazed that the girls didn't look like they were alive. She turned to look at the others. They all seemed worried, even Jake. Especially Hunter. He was looking over the railing with a look she could only describe as intense worry.

"Up next is Maryanne Isla and Jake Hyde!" She called.

Maryanne paused. Was she serious? Jake was almost seven feet tall! He would tear her apart. Maryanne frowned, why would the pit them against each other. At least Aerolynn and Faith could hold their own against the boys they fought. Jake would tear her apart.

Alexander placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a warm look. Could he tell that she nervous.

"You got this." He said comfortingly.

Maryanne blushed. He was really close. And cute. And he smelled like lavender. Maryanne shook the thought of her head. She was about to clobbered by Jake, and she was thinking about how nice Alexander smelled?

"Maryanne and hurry up and get to the arena, I want to speed up your ass-kicking." Jake called.

Matt crossed his arms. "I have the worst roommate ever."

Maryanne sighed and made her way to the arena. Blood was all over the ground, left from the others. Would she add to the pile? Jake smirked.

"Nervous?" He laughed.

Maryanne frowned. "No."

Of course, she was, but she wasn't going to let this dick know that.

"3!" Mrs. Zambiea called.

Maryanne gulped and took a fighting stance.

"2!" She yelled.

Jake reached into a pouch and pulled out an apple. Then something strange happened, he ate. Well, the fact that he ate an apple wasn't the strange part, but how he ate. His jaw unhinged and his massive lips swallowed it whole. He let off a loud gulp before turning to Maryanne to grin. His throat started to glow with a golden light.

"Fuck me." Maryanne gulped.

"1!"

Jake charged. His massive muscles bulging. Maryanne yelped and her whole body became transparent. Her bones liquefied and her movements became fluid. She flew out of the way, her body moving like an ocean's current. She was water. A being of water.

Jake growled. "What the hell?"

**Maryanne Isla**

**Quirk: Water Spirit- Maryanne can take on the properties of water. While she is in this state she can control the temperature of her water form. **

"Cute," Jake growled.

He opened his mouth and an orange light appeared in his throat. That orange light turned into a massive blast of energy.

Maryanne gulped and dropped to the floor, her water form falling into itself to create a puddle. Jake howled in frustration.

**Jake Hyde **

**Quirk: Converter- Jake has unusually large lips and inside his throat is a shredder. Every time he eats something he grows in size and strength. He can also harness this energy and fire it out of his mouth.**

Maryanne turned back to her solid form and gulped. She didn't know how long she could keep this up for. Eventually one of his attacks would hit her. Jake howled and charged.

His large arm swung, preparing to deliver a punch. Maryanne quickly swiped his arm with her left arm and with her right, she transformed into water. Boiling hot water. She grunted as she fired the stream towards him.

As soon as the hot water hit his flesh he screamed. It wasn't hot enough to severely burn him, but it still hurt like hell. Reacting on instinct Maryanne kicked him in the throat. Jake stumbled back and coughed. Water spilling out of his throat.

"You fat bitch!" He yelled.

Maryanne paused. What did he just say? Maryanne looked down at her body. She was curvier than most girls. Suddenly every insult anyone had ever used against her hit her all at once. _Fat. Dumptruck. Bitch. Dirty. Slut. Loser. Unwanted. _

"Shut up!" She screamed.

Then she exploded. Her body literally exploded transforming from her normal form to a vicious current. She hurled her water form towards Jake. The pressure of it hit Jake like a semi-truck. The boy yelped as the current took him. Maryanne wasn't sure what happened next.

One minute she was a tidal wave, the next she was lying on the floor. Coughing. She turned to see Jake was unconscious. He wasn't moving. Did she drown him?

"Oh my god." Maryanne cried in horror.

* * *

**New character**

**Cleo- Carla The Wizard**


	9. Is That Blood?

**Jarret**

"Are you okay?" Alexander asked Maryanne.

The girl walked shakily to the arena. She seemed fazed by what happened in the arena. She should be proud of herself, Jake couldn't even land a hand on her.

"I just want this day to be over." She said.

Jarret nodded. After today he was probably going to have to see a therapist. These fights were traumatizing. Not that he would actually share these thoughts with anyone. Heroes weren't supposed to be scared.

"Up next is Jarret Han and Kaleb...I have no idea how to pronounce your last name." She blushed.

Kaleb sighed. "It's okay no one does."

Jarret's stomach dropped. He was fighting Kaleb? The same Kaleb who was the size of two Jarret's put together? His muscles made Dwanye Johnson look like a twig. He would kill him.

"Good luck out there Jarret," Kaleb said.

A warm smile was on his face.

"You two." Jarret stammered.

_Don't be scared. _He said to himself.

The two boys made their way to the arena, Kaleb tried starting a conversation, but Jarret was too nervous to speak? How was he supposed to win this?

"3! 2! 1!"

As soon as Jarret heard one he started to twirl. Not like a ballerina but like a spinning top. Soon he picked up speed, moving faster and faster until he created a mini cyclone. Jarret held out his hands and used them to steer the cyclone towards Kaleb. The boy yelped and leaped into the air. Spider silk shot out of his fingertips and attached themselves to a broken pillar hanging above them.

"Hey watch it!" Kaleb yelled.

He swung from the broken pillars holding on to a thread of spider silk. He looked down to see a helmeted head twirling towards him. His body twisting like a spinning top. Jarret gulped. _Take him out!_

That was the only thought racing through his mind. Kaleb was massive, and if he let him get to close, he could probably knock him out with a single punch.

**Jarret Han**

**Quirk: Spinning Top- Jarret has the ability to spin himself into a tornado. **

Jarret grunted and flew to the left, his lower spinning with great velocity, carefully dodging Kaleb's punches.

"Please don't kill me." Jarret yelped.

Kaleb frowned. "Did you say something?"

Jarret gulped and flew in the other direction. "Nope!" He yelled.

Why had they put him against someone so…strong?

"Get back!" He yelled.

He directed his cyclone legs towards Kaleb and did a kick, the strong wind slammed into Kaleb with incredible force. The boy grunted as he went sailing into the air. He landed on the ground with a rough thud which caused him to cough.

"Can you please stop throwing tornados at me?" He asked.

Jarret growled. "Then stop attacking me."

He leaped up in the air and twirled, his body spinning faster than before. The strong wind lifting him high in the sky. _Just a little bigger. _He said to himself.

He grunted as the winds became strong enough to pick up the pillars on the floor. He changed his direction and flung them towards Kaleb.

"Take that!" He yelled.

The pillars flew towards Kaleb with great speed. Kaleb grunted as he caught the first one, the way the veins popped out on his forehead, Jarret could tell he was struggling to hold it. Then the second one slammed into Kaleb's chest roughly pinning him against the wall. The whole thing happened so quickly; Jarret couldn't even react. One-minute Kaleb was standing, the next he was unconscious under a pile of rubble.

Jarret coughed and sighed in relief. It was over. The fight was finally over.

* * *

**Alexander**

"Well it looks like the underdogs are rising up to fight." Hunter smirked.

"First Maryanne drowns Jake, and now skinny Jarret throws half of a stadium at Kaleb. This is going to be a fun school year!" Hunter clapped.

Maryanne looked down her feet and sighed. "Can we not talk about that please."

"Don't be ashamed of winning. Especially against someone as rude as Jake." Cleo said.

Alexander looked around at Cleo, Matt, and Lex. They were the only ones that hadn't fought anybody yet. Who would they put him against? What was their quirks?

"Alexander and Cleo, you guys can go ahead and head to the arena." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Cleo looked down at her feet awkwardly, which made Alexander feel guilty. Cleo seemed like a nice girl. He didn't want to hurt her. The two walked to the arena in silence. The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"3! 2! 1!" She yelled.

As soon as she counted to one, Cleo turned to her and opened her mouth releasing an unholy screech. The sound was so loud that he could even see the sound waves. He covered his ears and screamed in pain; his brain felt like someone hammering nails in side of it. He could hear pieces of stone shattering.

**Cleo McScream**

**Quirk: Siren- Cleo has the ability to alter the volume of her voice. **

Alexander groaned when she finally stopped screaming. The room began to spin, and his knees buckled.

"I'm impressed, usually that would take my opponents out." Cleo said.

Alexander stood up and balled his fists up. "I'm not like most people."

Moving quickly, he grabbed some dirt and blew it in her face. Cleo coughed rapidly, falling backwards. The dirt flew in her nose, making it hard to do anything except gag and sneeze. Alexander took this as an opportunity to strike.

**Alexander Aspida**

**Quirk: Achilles Eye- Whenever Alexander gazes at something for at least ten seconds without blinking he can spot the weakness of it. **

Her throat. Her vocal cords. Big rock. The solution seemed so obvious to Alexander even without his quirk.

He grabbed a rock and swung, aiming for her throat. However, Cleo regained her composure and let loose another sonic scream. They sound waves slammed into his hand making him drop the rock.

She tried to scream again but he spun around punched her in the throat, causing her to fall back. She coughed gasping for air.

"Bastard." She wheezed.

Alexander grunted went for her throat again. But she opened her mouth and whistled. A whistle so loud that Alexander stopped in his place. His head was throbbing. Cleo jumped on top of him, pinning him under her body weight and continued to scream. Which had devasting effects in such a close range? Alexander screamed, which only made Cleo smile.

Like a cat that had its prey. Alexander grunted and moved his head forward, headbutting the girl. Cleo screamed and jerked her head backward. His whole world spun, but he had just enough focus to kick her off him.

"You're crazy." He coughed.

He grabbed her arm and activated his power. Her neck. There were a ton of pressure points there. He growled and karate chopped the back of her neck. She yelped in pain and collapsed. Alexander sighed in relief. His brain felt like it was on fire. Something wet was dripping down his ear.

He frowned and reached out to touch it. Blood. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Lex**

Cleo rose slowly. Coughing. "Did I win?"

Her eyes wandered to the unconscious Alexander. Holy crap that was a lot of blood.

"And then there were two." Mrs. Zambiea said.

It seemed like a weak attempt to lighten the mood. Lex looked down at Alexander, his head was surrounded by a pool of blood spilling out his ears. Lex gulped it seemed like everybody was leaving the arena severely injured. He didn't like the odds for his match.

"I guess I don't even need to call your names." She sighed.

Matt shook his head. "You don't."

She smiled. "Good luck you two."

Lex frowned. It was strange that he and Matt would be the last two. Was there any particular reason?

Matt turned to Lex. "Good luck."

"3! 2!" Mrs. Zambiea called.

Lex nodded. "Same to you."

"1!" She yelled.

Matt held up his hands and began to yell. "Ahi!"

A fireball shot out of his palms and aiming for Lex. Lex sighed and held out his hands. Using his quirk always felt very anticlimactic. Lex's eyes glowed with a heavenly golden light. Then Matt screamed in pain and jerked his hand back.

This caused the fire to go off course and hit the wall behind Lex.

Lex sighed. "Let me guess finger cramp?"

Matt growled. "Is that you're quirk?"

Lex shrugged. "You could say that."

"Woda!" Matt yelled.

He held his hands and a stream of water shot towards Lex, Lex's eyes glowed again, and a piece of the broken rubble fell from the pillar and landed in between the boys. The water ricocheting off the pillar and slamming into Matt. Throwing the boy backwards. Matt yelped as he was thrown under the current.

Lex smiled. Now was his chance. Using the element of surprise, while Matt was disorientated he charged and delivered a series of punches to the boy's jaw. He rolled out of the way just as Matt gained focused.

"Are you telekinetic?" He asked.

Lex smirked. "I'm afraid my power isn't that interesting."

"Then how the hell are you doing this?" Matt yelled.

Lex shrugged. "Have to beat me to figure that out."

"I will." Matt growled.

"Terra!" Matt yelled.

Giant chucks of the earth rose from the ground and rotated around his fists like it was the sun, and the rocks were little planets. Matt charged forward, using his rocks as an extra fist, when his foot slid on a puddle and he tripped, his body flying forward where he did an awkward face plant.

Lex laughed. He couldn't help it, the boys just looked so funny flailing around.

**Lex Dayton**

**Quirk: Bad Luck- Lex can cause bad luck for others within his sight. The damage can vary from small petty pranks to uncontrollable destruction. The more destructive he is the worse is the repercussions for him (aka Karma)**

He knew using his power so much would cause some bad luck for himself later. It was the universe's way of balancing things out. Matt rose slowly and growled. Lex frowned when he noticed something Matt's eyes. It was more than anger, it was rage. Like a wild animal.

**Matt**

How dare he! How dare he laugh at him like this was some joke. Like he was a joke!

"I'll kill you." Matt growled.

"What?" Lex answered confused.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Matt yelled.

The only thought flowing this mind was that he needed to take him out. No one laughed at him. No one made him seem weak.

"Pohzar!" He yelled.

He curled his fists and launched a fireball. Lex only had just enough time to roll out of the way as it almost hit him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Matt repeated.

"Ar!" Matt yelled.

He clapped his hands and a strong wind emitted from hands towards Lex. Lex growled and his eyes glowed gold again, the wind suddenly changed course missing him completely.

Lex pointed his fingers towards Matt and closed his eyes. Matt charged; he couldn't let him use his power. Whatever it was. As he was running, Matt's stomach rumbled. He stopped suddenly, his skin was suddenly very sweaty, and his head throbbed.

"What's the matter are you sick?" Lex smirked.

Matt opened his mouth and vomited. His entire breakfast firing from his mouth to the floor, which caused Lex to turn away in disgust.

"Today really isn't your day is it?" He asked.

Matt groaned and looked up at Lex. "You won't win."

Lex snapped his fingers and suddenly all of the pillars shattered, concrete raining down on them.

"I think I will." Lex smiled.

Matt growled and held his hands up. A shield of air protecting his head from the concrete. Matt looked up at Lex's smug face and snarled. It was time to end this. He held up his hands and focused on what he imagined Lex's lungs looked like.

Lex stopped suddenly and gasped, which caused Matt to smirk. He was out of breath literally. Matt grinned as his slowly pulled the wind out of Lex's lungs. Lex coughed, his face slowly going purple.

"Matt stop!" Mrs. Zambiea yelled.

At least he thought that was her. All the voices just faded into the distance as Matt turned his focus to Lex's limp body. He was going to win. He had to. Then Lex's eyes glowed golden. Suddenly Matt's headache returned causing him to grimace in pain.

Something wet was running down his face. Reacting on instinct he reached out and touched it and was surprised to see it was red. Blood. His nose was bleeding?

"Oh fuck."

That was the last thing he said before he passed out. His body slouching.

**Mrs. Zambiea**

Sara Zambiea only had one thought racing through her mind.

_These kids are fucking insane. _

**Just to clarify if there is any confusion. Sarah is the student, while Sara is the first name of Mrs. Zambiea. The H at the end really makes a difference, lmao. Also technically there are two Alexanders in the class. However, Alexander Dayton, is actually Lex, Alexander is full name. Alexander Aspida is the one actually goes by the name Alexander. **


	10. This Is The Part Where You Run

**Sara Zambiea**

"Sara, may I ask why you decided to pay me a visit this early in the morning?" Amanda asked.

The woman was drinking a sizzling hot cup of coffee, however, she seemed unfazed by the temperature. Sara looked down at her feet and frowned.

"It's my kids. I don't know how to judge some of them. Victoria and Fouzia knocked each other out, and Kevin didn't really win he just lost control. And while Alexander was able to knock Cleo out, she woke up again when he lost consciousness." Sara admitted.

"That's simple I've already made the class rankings and have arranged for the losers to go to the Black Church tomorrow," Amanda said coolly.

Sara's face dropped. They never sent kids to the Black Church, on their first day of school.

"Ma'am they aren't ready for that kind of training." She said.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "We aren't raising second rate heroes Sara, we need to train them. The kids that lost are doing something wrong, they need to be educated quickly. This year won't be like the others."

"And why is that?" Sara snapped.

Amanda looked down at her coffee and sighed. "I can't tell you that."

"Amanda the way you started this whole year has been strange. Your requirements for this year were insane. I looked into these kids' profiles not all of them are mentally stable." She said.

"Sara the world doesn't need heroes anymore they need warriors. Fighters. Just make sure your kids know how to fight." Amanda snarled.

Sara crossed her arms. "What are they fighting? What are we fighting?"

"Tomorrow morning Faith Ritter, Sarah Smith, Victoria Crown, Jake Hyde, Matt Freeman, Kaleb whatever his last name is, Alexander Aspida, and Aerolynn Altherr will be shipped from Morning Star to the Black Church at seven AM. You will accompany them there and oversee their training." She commanded.

"May I ask how you decided the winners?" She asked.

"Alexander's quirk is weak, but he's smart. The extra training will turn him into an exceptional fighter. I looked over the footage and saw Victoria lose consciousness first, Fouzia was able to hold on for a couple more seconds, and in war, a couple of seconds could mean a lifetime. And I chose Kevin over Aerolynn because his quirk makes him a literal monster, if we could tame him, he would be unstoppable. If we give him the confidence to win, he'll be one of the strongest students here." She smiled.

"These students aren't weapons for you to handpick they are children," Sara said.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Don't think with your heart Sara, think with your brain. Actually no, think with mine."

* * *

**Maryanne**

Sixteen sets of eyes peered anxiously at the poster hanging on the wall. The class rankings. They were as followed:

1\. Lex

2\. Maryanne

3\. Aurelie

4\. Hunter

5\. Jarret

6\. Cleo

7\. Fouzia

8\. Victoria

9\. Kevin

10\. Alexander

11\. Aerolynn

12\. Sarah

13\. Faith

14\. Matt

15\. Kaleb

16\. Jake

"I'm last! That's bullshit!" Jake yelled.

"Well, you couldn't land a hit on Maryanne." Fouzia smirked.

Victoria growled. "Pretty snarky for a girl that won on a technicality."

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Salty, much?"

Everyone began to argue and bicker except for Maryanne. She was to busy staring at the list in shock. She was in second place. There were so many kids in her class stronger than her. How could she be second? Suddenly she felt eyes looking at her. Hungry eyes, desperate for her spot.

"Whatever this is stupid," Victoria snarled.

She marched off leaving the others in a fury. Maryanne sighed; Victoria was her roommate she should go check on her, shouldn't she? She ran after Victoria to their room. Victoria took the liberty of designing both sides, something Maryanne didn't have the balls to object to.

"Are you okay Victoria?" Maryanne asked.

Victoria looked up from her desk and growled. "Leave me alone Maryanne."

Maryanne frowned. "I was just checking in."

"It's not fair. I work hard, I study harder, I work out more than a freaking bodybuilder to train myself. Yet you get the second spot? You get the recognition!" Victoria yelled.

Maryanne looked down at her feet and sighed. "Victoria everyone knows you're better than me."

Victoria hissed. "Well, clearly Mrs. Zambiea doesn't."

Victoria looked and let out a deep breath. "My parents are pro heroes. Finding out I placed so low in my class will destroy our reputation."

"Victoria it's the beginning of the year, I'm sure you'll be on the top of the ranking in a week tops." Maryanne offered.

Victoria looked at the girl cautiously. "Why are you so nice?"

Maryanne frowned. "I don't know…just a gift I guess."

"Well after today you might want to stop, some of these kids are cutthroat, I suggest you leave your heart at home because they won't hesitate to take you out," Victoria warned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Maryanne asked.

"Because I might be one of those people," Victoria said calmly.

So calm it sent shivers down Maryanne's spine.

**Lex**

There must be some mistake. There was no way he got first in the class. How?

"Congrats, Lex." Faith smiled.

Lex frowned when he saw that Faith was placed at thirteen. "You're a way better fighter than me."

"Well, your quirk is way more useful." Faith said.

Lex sighed. He didn't even feel like he won his fight. His quirk just made things harder for his enemies. Granted he was sure the repercussion of his quirk would come back to bite him in the ass. It was like the universe kept score, he caused bad luck to happen to Matt so soon something bad would happen to Lex.

"Number 1? I'm impressed." Fouzia remarked.

Lex looked over at Matt, who was glaring at him. "At least somebody is."

"Matt's just a big softie, he'll get over it," Fouzia said.

Sarah, who was standing right next to them crossed her arms in displeasure.

"And what makes you think you know Matt?" She snapped.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "You learn a lot more about somebody when you have a conversation with them, instead of trying to sleep with them."

"Fuck you Fonzy." Sarah snarled.

"Spoken like a girl at the bottom of the class ranking," Fouzia smirked.

Sarah snarled and leaped towards Fouzia, causing Lex to grab her. He wasn't really in the mood for petty drama. Which seemed to be all his class was good for lately. Everyone was arguing over the results. And everyone was watching him. Maybe with envy or anger, perhaps admiration. But he knew he didn't like the attention.

"Let go of me Dayton!" She yelled.

Lex rolled his eyes and let go of the girl. God, she was annoying. Not that he was the kind to be judgmental, but she was mean to Faith and that was automatically a strike in his book.

"I won't be at the bottom for long," Sarah warned.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "I'm quaking in fear."

Sarah was about to say something but paused to look at someone behind them. Lex turned to see Matt walking away angrily. Sarah smirked.

"I have better things to be doing right now." She said.

"Pervert." Faith said.

"Flat-chested." Sarah snapped.

"We wear the same bra size!" Faith hissed.

"Yet only one of us looks like a man in it!" Sarah yelled.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Can you guys please stop fighting. I'm getting a migraine."

Sarah crossed her arms and groaned. "I'm out of here."

She marched off, in the same direction Matt took. Lex raised an eyebrow. A part of her was intriguing. The non-bitchy parts at least.

"Congratulations Alexander!" A voice boomed.

Lex turned to see Kaleb, Alexander, and Hunter walking towards them. Hunter smirked when he looked at Faith, giving her a look, the boy wasn't pleased with.

"Hello, Faith." He said.

Faith sighed. "Hello, Hunter."

"No hard feelings about the arena right?" He asked.

Faith laughed. "I'm not mad at you, compared to the other fights I say you were surprisingly tame. Besides, I'll win next time."

Hunter chuckled. "Fair enough."

"If only everyone could make up as easily as you two." Fouzia sighed.

"Cleo got me a fruit basket, I think she felt bad about almost melting my brain," Alexander said.

Lex laughed. "Matt is definitely not talking to me."

"I'm locking all my doors, Victoria can create weapons, not a good person to have as a rival," Fouzia complained.

Alexander smiled. "You held your own."

"Of course, I did, I'm freaking amazing." Fouzia laughed.

Lex smiled as he looked at the others. Perhaps he could find some good friends here. There were some basket cases in his class, but at least these five seemed normal. With his quirk making friends wasn't easy for Lex, but right now he had a whole bunch of new ones.

"Do you guys want to go to the cafeteria? I think we could all use some food in our bellies."

Kaleb punched his fists in the air. "Let us get lunch!"

Faith turned to Hunter and smirked. "You're buying me lunch."

"How come?" He complained.

"Because you freaking cut me!" Faith yelled.

"Again fair enough." Hunter sighed,

* * *

**Sarah**

Admittedly she was upset she lost. To Aurelie of all people? She could take a loss if it was too Victoria or someone powerful. But loosing to a girl who could clone herself? That was some bullshit. On the bright side, Matt lost too. They could be losers together.

Sarah smiled as she stood outside his dorm room. It was against the school dress code to wear dresses that went above the knee and let's just say that Sarah's dress was so short it was a shirt.

She delicately knocked on the door. After a couple of eager seconds of waiting, Matt opened it, an unhappy look on his face.

"Sarah, I'm not in the mood for any of your games." He sighed.

She frowned. His comment hurt her more than she anticipated. She was in control, she reminded herself. She bit her lip and playfully smiled.

"Don't you want to let me in, we should probably talk." She said.

He sighed and opened the door wider, allowing her to come in. Sarah smirked and strolled in plopping herself on his bed.

"What's got you in a knot, Matthew?" She asked.

Matt frowned. "I had an awful ranking today. I could barely injure Lex."

"So, who cares about that gremlin, you're still stronger than he is." Sarah said.

"He placed first Sarah; first impressions are everything. And I right now I'm a loser." He sighed.

He looked defeated. Sarah stood up and walked over to him.

"So, one lousy fight makes you worthless? I lost my fight and you don't see me acting like a little bitch." Sarah said.

Matt took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Matt you can control the freaking elements, you're the son of a pro hero, you're smart, and the hottest man I've ever seen in my life. Your life is far from over, you will beat Lex the next fight. You will demolish him. And I'll be there cheering you on." Sarah smiled.

Matt's face brightened slightly. "You're nicer than you let on."

He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you."

Sarah smirked and traced her fingers on the outlines of his muscles.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said.

Matt smirked. "Like what?"

Sarah leaned and kissed him. His lips were soft and tender, the kiss sending sparks throughout her body. For her first kiss, it wasn't half bad. She pulled away slowly with a smile, she got what she wanted. What she deserved. Matt smiled devilishly.

"Lay down." He said.

Sarah smirked and climbed on top of his bed. She gulped, was what she think was about to happen actually about to happen.

Matt climbed on top of her, the playful grin on his face changing to something darker. More commanding. He planted a soft kiss on her neck, causing her to moan.

"Tell me I'm strong." Matt said.

"What?" Sarah asked out of breath.

His hand reached underneath her dress, slowly making it's way to her bra.

"I said tell me I'm strong."

"You're strong." Sarah gasped.

Was this really happening? She laughed, at the prospect of getting to sleep with Matt. She was going to lose her virginity to a hot guy, she wanted this for so long. And he wanted her. She was enough for him. Just her.

"Say it again." He growled.

The growl was almost animalistic which made her shiver. "You're strong."

Matt pulled away from her and reached underneath his bed. He smirked as he pulled out a stack of condoms.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Sarah nodded slowly. For some reason she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Like she wanted to vomit. But it wasn't out of nervousness, it was out of fear. Sarah shook the thought out of her head.

"I'm ready," Sarah said.

* * *

**Victoria**

"Good morning." Maryanne said.

Victoria shrugged off her roommate's attempt at making conversation. Today wasn't a day for pleasantries. She would be going to the Black Church today. The Black Church was a large arena/ fighting center for superheroes. People didn't speak about it in detail but from what she heard on the streets the training was brutal. Hell Priest made sure to break you physically and mentally.

Victoria, of course, was prepared.

"Are you mad at me?" Maryanne sighed.

Victoria sighed. "It's not always about you Maryanne."

"We're roommates you know, we can talk about your feelings. " Maryanne encouraged.

Victoria paused, she never had someone offer friendship to her. Granted she didn't socialize with kids her own age. Then again she didn't socialize at all.

"That's not necessary," Victoria said.

Maryanne sighed and fell back on her bed dramatically. "Work with me girl. You said this was all a big competition, well you can't play a sport by yourself you need a team. We can be a team." Maryanne said.

Victoria crossed her arms. "What's your angle? Why do you want to be friends so badly?" She asked.

"You're so suspicious, have you considered maybe I'm just a good person who wants to be your friend because I think you're cool," Maryanne said.

Victoria scratched her chin. She supposed it was possible. But growing up in her family she learned it's best to trust no one.

"I'll think about your proposal," Victoria said formally.

Maryanne laughed. "I'll take it. Have fun at the Black Mass, or whatever."

"Black Church." Victoria corrected.

Just as Victoria was about to leave she paused and turned to Maryanne. "Just so you know if you touch any of my stuff, I'll hunt you down with a battle ax."

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah was walking on cloud nine. She had sex with Matt. She had sex with Matthew freaking Freeman. And it was amazing. Granted sometimes he was a little rougher than she wanted. Her neck was a little sore from when he choked her. At first, she wrote it off as a kink, but he didn't even ask her if she was okay with it. He just did it.

It was like he wasn't doing out of pleasuring her, or even him. Like he just got a kick out of hurting her. Out of being in control. Sarah shook the thought out of her head. Sex wasn't to be enjoyed it was a way to get control over boys, she learned that much from her mother. She just needed to figure out how to get Matt to be under her thumb.

She wanted to be his girlfriend, and like hell was she going to rest until she did. And they were going to spend the whole week together since they both lost.

Sarah smirked when she saw Victoria and Faith standing by the bus loop.

"Ladies." She smiled.

"Hey Sarah." Faith said.

Sarah smiled. Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it.

"What's gotten into you? You haven't insulted anyone all morning?" Victoria asked.

Sarah dramatically leaned against the pole. "I think I'm in love."

"With yourself?" Faith snickered.

"No bitch, with a certain boy in our class." Sarah smiled.

"Honey it's not a secret you like Matt." Faith retorted.

Victoria nodded. "I don't even pay attention to our class drama, and even I know that."

"But did you girls know that him and I had sex last night?" Sarah smiled.

"Ew that's gross. In the room he shares with Jake?" Faith gagged.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "So romantic."

"Okay shut up prudes, it was awesome." Sarah frowned.

She crossed her arms and sighed. She wouldn't expect these girls to know the first thing about sex or romance. Then again, she didn't have a lot of female friends, and she was itching to tell people about last night.

"Speaking of Matt, where are the boys?" Victoria asked.

* * *

**Alexander**

"Jake please shut the hell up." Matt sighed.

Jake was jumping up and down as the boys made their way to the bus loop. "You guys should have been there! It was hilarious!"

"You mean be there while they were having sex?" Kaleb frowned.

"No loser, I mean after. I walked into my room and he was all embarrassed. Our player was redder than a strawberry." Jake laughed.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Would you not be embarrassed if someone walked in on you in an intimate act?"

"First of all, it's my room, I didn't walk in on anything." Jake said.

"Can we not talk about it?" Matt said.

"Why, she's hot and into you. Should I not be happy my roommate is having hot consensual sex with an even hotter girl? That just seems un-American." He said.

"Or you could respect his privacy." Alexander said.

"Shut up Virgin!" Jake snarled.

Matt sighed. "I shouldn't have done it. Now she's going to want to be in a relationship and I don't want to hurt her."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know! It was in the moment! I feel like shit. Sarah is a nice girl and she seems to really care about me, and I don't have the heart to tell her that I don't like her the way she likes me." Matt said, looking defeated.

"Then don't. Milk that cow for as long as you can." Jake said.

Alexander paused an looked at Jake. "What childhood experience caused you to be so callous?"

"Don't analyze me jackass." Jake snapped.

"Guys, we're here," Kaleb announced.

The four boys stopped when they saw the girls and Mrs. Zambiea watching them.

"You're late." She frowned.

"Sorry it won't happen again." Kaleb said.

The other boys followed his example and took a bow.

"Make sure it doesn't." She said.

She then smiled and clapped her hands. "Who's excited?"

"Well considering we're only here because we're losers, I doubt anyone is." Sarah said.

"Don't see this as a lose, see this as an opportunity to learn and grow." She smiled.

Aerolynn held up her hands, the words "Glass half full" appeared.

"That's the spirit!" She yelled.

She pointed to the bus and smiled. "Now who's ready for some fun."

* * *

**Faith**

"I think I'm dying." Faith wheezed.

The eight teens just finished their fifty first, suicide, all of them gasping out of pain and sheer exhaustion.

"I think I'm going to puke." Kaleb groaned.

"Don't get it on my shoes!" Sarah yelled.

Faith groaned. She considered herself in good shape. That was until Hell Priest made them do sixty bleacher runs, 200 sit ups, 200 pushups, and now was forcing them to do 100 suicides. And this was considered an easy day for training.

"Hurry up! Pain is weakness leaving the body!" He yelled.

Hell Priest was the number seven pro hero, and even though he might not be the strongest hero he sure as hell was the scariest. He wore a traditional priest outfit, black collar and everything. However, on his front was a blood red cross. This combined with his glowing red eyes made him terrifying.

"When is Mrs. Zambiea going to save us!" Jake complained.

Their teacher disappeared as soon as they got to the Black Church, which Faith considered slightly suspicious, surely she wouldn't just leave them alone with a madman? Right?

"Stop the complaining, if you can still stand you can run a couple more miles." Hell Priest barked.

Everyone sighed and took off in another sprint. Preparing for another suicide. However as soon as they started running an loud explosion was hear. Faith screamed and covered her ears, the boom made her ears ring like there was a bell inside her brain.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the source. "What's going on?" Alexander asked.

They all gasped when they looked to see the right wall was completely demolished. That must have been what exploded, Faith thought. But who make the door to the Black Church explode?

"Everyone get behind me!" Hell Priest yelled.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked.

"I said get behind me!" He hissed.

The eight teenagers scrambled behind the pro hero, nervously looking over his shoulder. Faith watched anxiously, waiting for what would crawl out of the whole. Reacting on reflex she summoned a bone blade, the sharp object growing right out of her wrist. She turned and saw Victoria pulling shadows together to create a set of knives.

It seemed like everyone got the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Look out!" Kaleb screamed.

Faith followed his line of vison and looked up at the roof, leaping down was a large man. He was at least seven feet tall and wore a black tank top and bright green pants. He was falling towards them fast, however he didn't seem nervous. Faith gulped, that's proably because the man knew he could crush them.

Sarah grunted and held her hands up. As soon as she did the man lost his momentum, his body moving like a fly through jelly. Sarah grunted as she held her palm up.

"Something's wrong, he's too strong for me to hold!" She gasped.

Kaleb growled and leaped into the air, holding his leg out he roughly kicked the slow-moving man out of the way of the teens. As soon as his foot made contact, Sarah gasped in relief as she released her hold. The man growled as the added momentum caused him to fly into the wall.

"You are pesky children." He snarled.

Hell Priest growled and stepped towards the man. "You really fucked up by attacking my Church."

"Oh Lucas, do you really think he came alone?" A voice asked.

Hell Priest froze as soon as he heard the word Lucas. Was that his real name? Faith wondered. Hell Priest growled and turned slowly.

"Cyrus." He snarled.

They all turned to see a handsome man in what looked like to be his early thirties. He had vanilla colored skin and dark black hair. His eyes were proably his most unique feature. They were bright blue, not like the average human eye color blue. Almost like there was a flashlight behind his eyeballs. They were mesmerizing.

"Lucas, how I've missed you. I like the nice little gym, do you think your parents would've liked it?" He asked.

Hell Priest snarled. "Keep my parents name out of your filthy mouth."

"Such fire!" Cyrus laughed.

Cyrus's eyes wondered on to Faith. He smirked, which made Faith shiver. Something about holding his attention made her want to vomit. All the hair on her body stood up in nervousness. Hell Priest seemed scared. Who could scare Hell Priest?

"So are these some of the new recruits?" He smirked. "They look so young and promising."

"Leave now, before I do something I might regret." Hell Priest hissed.

Cyrus smiled and took a couple more steps forward. "Go on then Lucas, you really have my attention. I'm quivering in fear!" He chuckled.

Hell Priest turned to look at the kids. "When I say to, run. Run as fast as you fucking can."

"Wait what? You want us to run away?" Jake frowned.

"What about you?" Alexander asked.

Hell Preist's face darkened. He was terrified. "Now is not the time to play hero, as soon as I say to get the hell out of here. I'll call Mrs. Zambiea to pick you guys up."

Before Faith could say anything, Hell Priest held up his hands, his blood-red eyes lit up like an inferno. In front of his palms to black orbs appeared. Faith paused, what was Hell Priest's quirk? Stepping out of those orbs were two large creatures. Each were about eight feet tall, their skin was the color of bronze and incredibly muscular. Faith's eyes scanned from their body to their heads. She gasped. On top of their heads was a giant ram skulls. Suddenly she remembered what his quirk was.

**Hell Priest**

**Quirk: Demon Summoning- Hell Priest has the ability to create portals to alternate dimensions. In one of these dimensions is a hell-like landscape filled with different kinds of monsters and other terrifying things. **

"Run!" He screamed.

Then all hell broke loose. She saw Alexander, Jake, and Aerolynn take off in a sprint, running fast through the other side of the whole on the wall. Sarah turned and took off in the opposite direction.

"Vaayu!" Matt yelled.

Soon a powerful breeze carried him off, almost like he was flying. Faith turned and saw Kaleb using his webbing to fling himself away from the destruction.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He hissed. "Run!"

Faith frowned and held her bone dagger out. "I can't just leave you here to fight them by yourself.

Cyrus smirked. "Oh, we have a heroic one. That's cute. Poor Lucas your kids are doomed. Did you think it was just us two? I have my people all over this block. Trained criminals with deadly quirks. Your kids aren't going to survive an hour."

Faith gulped. They were screwed. How many villains did he bring with him? Where were they? Her first thought went to the others. They didn't know there were villains out there. They were isolated and clueless.

Hell Priest grabbed her arm and turned towards him. "Go to the locker room and use my phone to call Mrs. Zambiea and Morning Star. Do what you have to do to survive. It's killed or be killed, little girl."

Faith gulped and nodded. Was she ready to kill someone if she had to? Was she capable of that? Faith held out her bone claw and took off in a sprint.

"This is going to be fun!" She heard Cyrus cheer.

She made the mistake of turning back and she saw that the demons Hell Priest created were charging at Cyrus, who didn't seem paranoid at all. Faith shook her head and kept running. This was now a battlefield she just needed to focus on her mission. She had this under control. _Survive. _She told herself.

* * *

**And there you have, looks like the kids might be targeted by villains. I for one am excited for what happens next. I'm sorry if this chapter was choppy in parts, this was originally two chapters, but I already had the second one done, and I didn't feel like waiting so I merged them together. And parts of this chapter definitely show it. **


	11. Playtime's Over

**Jake**

Jake wasn't sure how he got stuck with Aerolynn. For some reason they both decided to run in the same direction and they had been running ever since. The Black Church was an arena inside another arena inside another arena inside a gym inside a community center. Meaning it was going to be very difficult to get out of there.

Jake's stomach growled, which made him gulp. It had been a while since he ate something, and he barely had any food with him. How was he going to power his quirk?

"We're going to die." Jake growled.

Aerolynn growled and held up her palms, _No we're not. _Her bubble words said.

"Villains are in the church, did you see Hell Priest, that guy was terrified when the dude showed up." Jake said.

_I'm not dying today and neither are you. We just need to find the others and get the hell out of here. _Aerolynn's bubble letters said.

Jake sighed. "You're right. My god I can't believe a deaf girl is lecturing me."

_Mute, not deaf._ She said.

Before Jake could respond another explosion went off. The room rattled as the wall caved in.

"What the hell?" Jake frowned.

_What if it wasn't Cyrus or the other dude that caused the explosions? What if there is somebody else in the Church? There might be more villains. _

"Crap." Jake cursed.

"You two children are far away from your teacher." A voice called.

Another explosion went off on the wall on the other side of them. This time the force was so strong it threw Aerolynn and Jake back into the wall. Jake yelped in pain as his back roughly slammed against the wall. Jake growled and got up.

His throat glowed orange as he prepared to activate his blast.

"Who's there!" He yelled.

The smoke from all the explosions soon wrapped around him, making it impossible to see anything. He turned and frowned when he realized Aerolynn wasn't right next to him.

"Aerolynn!" He yelled.

A figure in the smoke rose slowly. "Aerolynn?" He repeated.

The figure lunged at him causing Jake to gasp. Jake opened his mouth but the figure was quick, already tackling the large boy to the ground. He grinned his fingers quickly going to Jake's throat.

"You Morning Star kids get more and more interesting. What's your quirk?" Jake attacker said.

He seemed to be a couple years older than Jake and wore a large black coat.

"Fuck off." Jake grunted.

It was hard to speak with the man pressing his fist against his throat.

"You can call me Land Mine. Want to know how I got my name?" He smirked.

"It's because I can-"

He was cut off by a bright flash of light in the shape of the words "He said fuck off!" slamming into him. Land Mine covered his eyes in defense, yelling as the bright light seared through his eyelids. Jake grinned and took this as an opportunity to kick the man off of him. He ran to the source of the light and saw Aerolynn with her palms pointed towards the villain.

Land Mine growled and rose slowly. "You trying to blind me bitch? It takes a little more than a flashlight to take me out honey."

He picked up a rock and grinned. His fingers began to glow bright blue, that blue light soon left his fingertips and made its way into the rock he was holding.

**Land Mine**

**Quirk: Controlled Detonation- Whenever he places five fingers on an object he can cause it to explode whenever he wants.**

"Kaboom!" He grinned.

With that he tossed the rock towards them. As soon as it touched the ground it exploded.

* * *

**Victoria**

Run or fight. Run or fight. Villains were on campus. It was quite possible there were more than two. Victoria was currently running through a long hallway, feeling particularly lost. She was isolated and had no way to contact the outside world.

Victoria gripped the knives in her hand tightly. "Everything is fine Victoria, just stay calm and you'll get through this."

"You know talking to yourself in a sign of insanity." A voice said.

Victoria turned to the vent in the ceiling slowly opening. A man hopping through. Victoria gulped and took a step back her knives putting distance between them.

He wore a black mask that covered his entire face along with some goggles, and a dark robe.

"Pretty knives, I have some just like those!" He cheered.

With that he reached into his robe and pulled out a knife, with surprising speed he flung it towards Victoria. Victoria growled as she spun out of the direction of the knife. That was close. Too close. No one should be that close to hitting her. She was Victoria freaking Crown.

"I know you who you are, Cyrus gave me a big file on you girly. It must be so cool to be from such a famous family. Did you know your grandfather was one of the first ever black superheroes? How nifty is that?" The man laughed.

"Don't talk about my family, I think you'll find that I inherited some of their skills. I'd hate to have to show them to you." She said.

"Oh why because you're a hero? I bet you have a little dark side little Tori." He smiled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Victoria asked.

He shrugged. "I don't want a lot, but you can call me Quirk Killer."

"Tacky name." She said.

"Well not all of us could be as creative as you. I mean I hear your quirk lets you create weapons." He smiled.

Victoria gulped. He knew too much about her, and she knew nothing about him.

"The only problem is you create weapons out of shadows. So, what if I threw you in a bright room? How useful would your quirk be?" He said.

She could tell he was smirking under the mask. Victoria held out her knife. "Well there are shadows here, looks like you are at a disadvantage."

"Am I?" He smiled.

He reached into his robe and pulled out a silver box. "One of my friends made this for me to help out with people like you."

He pressed a button on the box and a blinding light shot from it slamming into Victoria. The girl grunted as she covered her eyes. Oh fuck, she realized. She couldn't create anymore shadows if it was too bright. When she opened them again, she saw Quirk Killer charging right at her. Victoria grunted and pulled out her knife. She leaped out of the way but kept her knife in position, slashing his arm as she dodged.

He laughed. Actually laughed. He didn't seem at all fazed by the pain.

"Cute. Now my turn." He said.

He threw another knife at Victoria. The girl yelped and ducked, it narrowly missing her head. Did he have a good aim quirk? There was no way he could be this close to hitting her. Or maybe was she not as good as she thought she was? Her heart sunk at the thought.

"Poor Victoria, so used to knowing everything." He smiled.

He pulled out a knife that had dry blood on it. "I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

* * *

**Sarah**

So far Sarah was seriously reconsidering being a superhero. First Aurelie's clones body slammed her. Her roommate hated her for some reason and now villains were attacking the area. Just fantastic. Sarah stopped and sighed. How long had she been running for? Where was she?

"I just need to find Matt." She said.

Matt could get them out of this. Sarah sighed and took a seat. Until then she just needed to not die.

"Your hair is so pretty." A female voice said.

Sarah turned to see a girl about her age with pale skin and a pink pixie cut. Fuck, that was proably a supervillain. But god did her hair look cool.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Rabbit Hole, but my friends call me Addy." She said cheerfully.

"Like the drug?" Sarah said cautiously.

"No silly billy, it's short for Addison. My mom used to call me that." She said.

Sarah paused. Her wording scared her. "Used to?"

She slowly took a step back, causing the girl to laugh. "Of course, used to, she doesn't call me that anymore she's dead."

Sarah's stomach dropped. This girl was giving her bad vibes. _Run. _A voice inside her head screamed.

"How did she die?" Sarah asked.

She slowly moved her hands forward, if this girl moved, she wouldn't get far. Addy pouted.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't realize the gun was loaded. I just wanted to play with her. Why does no one ever want to play with me?" She pouted.

Sarah gulped. Sarah considered herself a grade A bitch, which meant she could tell when she was in the presence of another bitch. If she was A, this girl was an A+ bitch.

"Hey Addy can you do me a favor?" Sarah asked.

Addy perked up. "Anything!" She squealed.

"Fuck off!" Sarah yelled.

She held out her hands and pointed them towards Addy, however the girl took off in a sprint and leaped into the air, vanishing into a cloud of pink smoke.

"What the hell?" Sarah asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth. Another cloud of pink smoke appeared and emerging from the cloud was Addy, her foot connecting with Sarah's jaw. Sarah screamed in pain and fell backwards.

"You bitch." Sarah cursed.

Addy laughed. "Don't be so serious, we're just playing a game."

Sarah gulped. Something told her Matt wasn't going to be coming anytime soon. She sighed and got back up. If he wouldn't save her, then she would save herself.

"Playtimes over bitch." Sarah hissed.

* * *

**Who do you think will survive? Also I'm loving you're guys reaction to the Sarah and Matt scene, don't worry even I felt gross writing it, but don't worry there was a reason why I included that scene.**

**Villans of the chapter**

**Land Mine- Attackin**

**Quirk Killer- Attackin**

**Addy "Rabbit Hole"- ToxicDiamond**


	12. Level Up

**Aerolynn**

Boom. Boom. Things we're exploding around her left and right. Her head run like a bell, and her vison was blurry. Smoke and debris filled the air, making it hard for her to see or breathe. Aerolynn groaned and sat up slowly.

Just as she was about to get up she felt a hand snake around her leg, jolting her. She looked down and saw that her shoe was glowing. Aerolynn gulped. Crap. She quickly kicked off her shoe just as it exploded, sending burning pieces of leather everywhere.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Land Mine said.

He moved from the smoke swiftly. A bright grin on his face. "I'll blow you to smithereens."

He reached out his hand, preparing to touch Aerolynn. Before she could even react, Jake leaped from the ashes and charged at Land Mine. The boy grunted as he punched the villain in the face. Land Mine groaned in pain before stumbling back.

Aerolynn sighed in relief. She never thought she would be so happy to see Jake. As she watched the boy, she noticed his muscles shrink slightly. Oh fuck his quirk was wearing off. How long had it been since he ate?

"Cheap shot." Land Mine wheezed.

"A hit is a hit." Jake yelled.

He swung his fist again, aiming for Land Mine's stomach, but the villain rolled out of the way quickly. He smirked and grabbed Jake's arm. "Say bye- bye!"

Reacting on instinct, Aerolynn held up her hands and created a giant glowing word: Blind!

Land Mine growled and turned away from the light, letting Jake's arm go in the process. Aeroylnn frowned. He had a chance to blow Jake up right then and there, what was different from earlier?

Aerolynn held out her palms and this time created a sentence: You aren't going anywhere

She gulped when she realized Jake was shirking again. Their eyes made contact and both of their faces dropped. How long could this keep this up for? Jake's height and muscles were slowly shrinking, and Aerolynn's lungs were filled with smoke. They wouldn't be able to last long. How could they fight a villain they couldn't let touch them?

By not giving him a chance to, Aerolynn realized. She ran to Jake and held her hands up. _I have a plan. I'll distract him, and while I do you break his fingers. He needs to touch an object with all of his fingers to make it explode. _

Jake sighed. "I don't know if I have enough strength in me to do that."

Aerolynn sighed. _Either that or we die. _

With that she charged.

* * *

**Victoria**

Victoria dodged a swipe from Quirk Killer's knife. Victoria frowned as she tried to diagnose what quirk he had. He was abnormally fast and had a great aim. A speed quirk?

"I love seeing your little wheels spinning." He laughed.

He thrusted his blade towards Victoria's stomach, which she blocked with her own knife. Victoria growled and used her free arm to elbow him the face. With remarkable speed, he grabbed her arm and twisted it forcefully.

Victoria screamed in pain. Fuck, was her arm broken?

"Not so powerful without full use of your quirk, are you?" He asked you.

Victoria growled and slashed his cheek, tearing through his mask. The man howled in pain, however it almost sounded like a moan.

"You're crazy," She said.

"I'm crazy? Why does everyone call me crazy? Am I crazy because I hate people like you?" He snarled.

He leaped towards Victoria who did a summersault backwards, jumping out of the way of danger.

"You hate black people?" Victoria asked.

"No, I hate entitled people who think their quirks make them gods!" He cackled.

He charged his knife pointed to her heart. Victoria growled and grabbed his wrist and flipped him, his body slamming against the ground roughly. Suddenly it clicked. His codename, Quirk Killer. She was looking at the situation all wrong. He was just a skilled fighter; he didn't have a quirk. He was quirk less. Victoria smiled. Suddenly she knew how she was going to win this.

The moment she took to think was all he needed to bounce back off the floor and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to her jaw. Victoria screamed in pain and fell backward. Her arm was probably broken, she lost her knives, and her jaw felt like it was on fire. How could someone without a quirk take on someone as strong as her?

"You're insecure," Victoria said.

He snarled and threw one of his knives. Victoria rolled out of the way as it embedded itself on the floor behind her.

"Growing up in our society, people treated you like were worthless. All because you don't have a quirk. They made you think you weren't special." Victoria said calmly.

He laughed and charged; his knife outstretched. "Do you think you can analyze me!"

"Let me guess, you hate me because I remind you of people that bullied you, judging by your lack of empathy I'm sure you killed before. Did you kill your bullies? Let me guess it didn't feel as good as you thought did it? You still wanted to fill the void." Victoria said.

She dodged another punch he threw at her. Victoria smiled. He was getting sloppy. She upper cutted him in the jaw, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Revenge is scientifically proven not to make us feel better. It doesn't change the fact that you're a scared little boy just looking for someone to think he's special." Victoria said with a mock sense of sympathy.

He growled. "Shut up."

"Let me guess, you love someone. What's her name? Or perhaps it's a him." Victoria said.

He tensed, when she said him. She laughed. "Poor boy, quirkless and confused about his sexuality."

"I'm not confused, I know what I like and who I like." He hissed.

"But I'm sure there's still that insecurity that they will won't love you back. Because you're quirkless, because you're a boy, because you aren't good enough!" Victoria yelled.

With that she leaped up and did a flip landing behind him. He growled and charged towards her.

"Do you think! I won't kill you! We aren't in the darkness, no shadows for you to use!" He hissed.

Victoria smiled. She struck a nerve. He was angry. If you could trigger emotion in a psychopath, that meant you already had a leg up over them.

"You said you read my file, but you clearly didn't if you didn't know one thing about me." Victoria chuckled.

"And what is that?" He hissed.

Victoria held up her hands, the lights above her exploded, sparks flying everywhere. Her irises turned pitch black as she smirked. Black mist twirled around her fingertips causing her to grin. It had been so long since she felt a shadow. She was consuming the light, leaving only darkness.

"How are you doing this?" He gasped.

"My quirk isn't just using darkness. I am the darkness." She said.

With that two black tendrils shot out of her cloud of shadows and impaled Quirk Killer in his chest causing him to scream in pain.

"Don't worry I missed all of your vital organs, and you won't bleed to death. However, you will soon pass out from the pain in 3, 2-"

Before she could even count to one he passed out causing her to smirk. "Don't fuck with Victoria Crown."

* * *

**Jake**

Aerolynn dove quickly, moving with the agility of a house cat. She swung her fist, a punch aiming for Land Mine's jaw. He growled and rolled out of the way. Aerolynn anticipated this and used the elbow of her other arm to strike him the stomach.

"You deaf bitch." He growled.

Aeorlynn growled. _I'm Mute!_

The bright letters shot out at Land Mine, however, he seemed to be prepared he rolled under the letters and kicked Aerolynn in the chest, causing the girl to yelp.

Jake frowned; he couldn't let him hurt her. He frowned, how was he going to power up? He couldn't eat anything. Jake looked down at the ground and saw a rock. He groaned. Was that his only option? Jake looked at Aerolynn fighting Land Mine and sighed.

"Put your selfishness aside, and do it for Aerolynn." He said to himself.

He picked up a rock and swallowed it whole. He wanted to vomit as it scratched the insides of his mouth and made his tongue taste like lead. Slowly it made it's way to the shredder in the back of his throat. Jake, with a new surge of energy, turned and ate the next rock. And the next one. And the next one.

His body felt like he drank twenty cups of coffee, he slowly started to grow until he was almost seven feet and his muscles threatened to rip his shirt open. Jake saw Land Mine's back was to him and took this an opportunity to charge.

He took off in a sprint, the added boost making him as fast an Olympic athlete. He leaped up in the air and grabbed Land Mine's fingers. Land Mine looked up, but by the time he could process what was happening it was too late, Jake already roughly twisted his fingers shattering every bone in his hand. The villain screamed in pain and fell backward.

While he was done, Aeorlynn summoned another bright sign: _Jake now!_

Following her lead, he opened his mouth and burped. Only it wasn't just a burp that came out, what's he opened his mouth a fiery blast of orange energy shot towards Land Mine. The impact of the blast made his head fly back and made the villain descend into unconsciousness.

Jake sighed in relief. It was over. He looked up and saw Aerolynn running towards him. With great strength, she managed to pull him in for a big hug.

"Woah there, didn't think you would be so happy to see me." He chuckled.

_We did it! _She said.

"You're buying me burgers after this, I had to eat rocks to go through with your plan." He huffed.

_Well it worked. _She smirked.

Jake smiled. "It did, I'll give you that. If we survive this, do you maybe want to go see a movie or something."

Aerolynn's face dropped. She looked away awkwardly. _Jake you know I'm a lesbian right?_

Jake coughed awkwardly. He did not know that. He blushed before smirking.

"Of course I did, I have awesome gaydar, that doesn't mean we can't see a movie together. I have tons of gay friends." He lied.

Aerolynn laughed. _Let's get the hell out of here and I'll take you on that offer. After I buy you cheese burgers of course. _

The two teens took off in a sprint, Jake smiled. There might be more villains in the Church, but now he felt confident. They were able to take one down, they could handle the others.

"Let's kick some ass." He grinned.

* * *

**Sarah **

_God if you're real please don't let this chick kill me. _This was the only prayer Sarah had in her mind as she dodged an attack from Addy. Addy laughed as she did reckless kicks to Sarah's body. It was clear Addy didn't have a strategy; she was fighting just because it felt good.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sarah grunted as she punched the girl in the throat.

Addy yelped in pain and stumbled back. "Cheap shot." She pouted.

"My mommy used to call me crazy. I took care of her to!" She laughed.

She leaped up in the air and disappeared again. Sarah gulped, she had some kind of teleportation quirk. Sarah looked around, bracing herself for the girl's appearance. Soon the pink cloud reappeared on her shoulder and before she could react, Addy materialized and dropped down on Sarah's shoulder causing her to fall to the ground.

How could she slow her down, she was moving so fast?

"Tell me more about your mother, I bet she was ashamed to have a lunatic like you for a daughter," Sarah hissed.

She needed time. Time to figure out how to use her quirk. Time to make sure this crazy girl didn't kill her.

"My mommy was selfish, but I loved her anyway." Addy sighed.

She threw a kick at Sarah which the girl dodged. Sarah held up her hands to stop her, but with another jump into the air she was gone again.

She reappeared behind Sarah, kicking her feet out from underneath her. Sarah yelped and fell to the ground. Addy sighed.

"She told me she loved me, she told me we would be a family! Then she got married and left me! She gave all of her love to him, and left me to rot!" Addy howled.

She leaned down to Sarah. "Do you know what it feels like to feel unwanted?"

Sarah growled and spat in the girl's face. "You have no fucking idea."

Addy sighed and wiped the spit off of her face. "You aren't a good girl, I thought we could be friends."

"Is that why you're working with Cyrus? Is he your friend? Are your daddy issues that bad you need to follow some old dude around like a lost puppy?" Sarah asked.

Addy raised an eyebrow. "Could say the same about you. A little birdy told me you're obsessed with Matthew Freeman."

Sarah's face dropped. "How did you know that?"

"We know everything about you. Everything about all of you!" She laughed.

"Know this bitch," Sarah grunted and thrusted her knee to the girl's genitalia.

Addy's face widened in pain and screamed, while Sarah grinned. Addy stumbled back and growled.

"That wasn't very nice." She hissed.

"You said you know everything about me? Well the one thing Sarah Smith is not, is nice. You wanted the bitch, you got her!" Sarah hissed.

Addy charged, Sarah held out her hand getting ready to slow her down when the girl leaped into the air and vanished again. Sarah groaned. She was really getting tired of this. What would Matt do? He was smart. She smirked, that was it. She was thinking of how she could use her quirk against Addy, but she really needed to be using her brain.

She paused trying to think about what she knew about Addy. A mentally unstable girl with mommy issues, reckless, doesn't think much of consequences, child-like façade. Sarah made a checklist of all of her personality traits. Sarah stopped when she got to her quirk. She was a teleporter, but she had to have something unique. Even common quirks had a personalized twist on them.

Sarah thought to every time she teleported. She gasped in realization. Every time Addy teleported, she jumped into the air. There had to be a reason for that right? Perhaps the girl couldn't teleport if she was on the ground. She had to be airborne. Sarah smirked; she might finally have a plan.

Just as she thought of this Addy reappeared and swung her fist, Sarah held up her hand in defense. Then something surprising happened, Addy's fist slowed down. That wasn't the surprising part that was part of her quirk, but just her fist slowed down. Sarah frowned, she had never been able to slow down parts of something before.

"What the hell are you doing?" Addy growled.

The rest of her body was moving at a quick pace, while her arm traveled slowly. Sarah smirk and put her hand down and her arm caught up with the rest of her body, causing Addy to trip and fall on her face. Sarah smirked.

"Well guess I leveled up," Sarah said.

Addy smirked playfully and leaped up. "It likes you're having fun playing this game."

Sarah looked at her foot and concentrated. Sarah looked up and smirked. "Now we're playing my game."

Addy tried to take off in a sprint but her leg wouldn't move. Addy frowned and looked down at her foot.

"It's not moving." She hissed.

Sarah smiled. "Honey, I may be blond but I'm not stupid."

**Addy**

**Quirk: Airborne Teleportation- Addy has the ability to teleport, but only if she is in motion. **

Sarah took off in a sprint and kicked Addy in her jaw. Her head flying backward, the girl falling unconscious.

"That was impressive." A voice said.

Sarah turned around to see Victoria watching her with an observant eye.

"You were standing the entire time! You could have helped me!" Sarah hissed.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "It seemed like you had it under control, would you want me to have taken away a learning experience from you?"

"Yes! That girl was crazy, she could have killed me!" Sarah hissed.

"I had faith in you, why didn't you?" Victoria questioned.

Sarah crossed her arms. She had faith in herself, didn't she? That was ridiculous for Victoria to insinuate she didn't believe in herself.

"Come on let's just find Matt and the others and get out of here, before I have to kill one of these crazy bitches," Sarah said.

Victoria held up her hand black shadows wrapping around her fingers as she created a katana.

"Let's go." She said.


	13. Sins of the Father

**Faith**

Stay alive. Stay alive. That was the only thing she had to do. If she could make it into the locker room. Faith ran and kept running. She only stopped to open the door the locker rooms and sighed in relief. She ran to the locker where she had put her regular clothes and dialed Morning Star.

"Please pick up." Faith begged.

"Hello? You have reached Morning Star Academy, this is headmaster Amanda Morningstar speaking how may I help you?" Amanda said.

"Ms. Morningstar it's me Faith, the Black Church is under attack, you have to send people right away!" Faith panicked.

"What? Calm down and stay put. Who is attacking?" Amanda asked.

"Someone called Cyrus, it seems like Hell Priest knows him." Faith panicked.

"Oh god," Amanda said.

From her tone Faith could tell that she was scared of him. Who could possibly scare Ms. Morningstar and Hell Priest? As she was thinking this something sharp struck her hand, causing the phone to fall. Faith hissed in pain and looked at her attacker.

Standing in front of her was a boy who looked like he was around her age. He wore metal braces and greaves, the rest of his body was covered in tight black fabric. Faith's eyes went to his head. On top of it was yellow conical hat. If she didn't want to kill the boy, she might even think he was cute. Her eyes went down to his tail. Faith did a double take; he had a tail. It was long and armored, it's tip forked like a scorpion's.

That must have been what he hit her with.

"Who are you?" He asked.  
Faith crossed her arms. "Excuse me you attacked me!"

"I didn't attack you, I just pushed your phone out of your hand." He frowned.

Faith held up her hand, a bone blade making it's way out of her wrist. She pointed it to the boy who gulped. Did he just gulp? Was he afraid of her? What kind of villain was this guy?

"Get out of my way and I won't have to hurt you." She said.

The boy held his tail up, the sharp point aiming for Faith. "I think you should stay where you are, Cyrus said you couldn't be trusted."

"You trust Cyrus." She hissed.

He frowned. "Why shouldn't I?"

"He's a psychopath! He attacked us!" She yelled.

"He didn't mean to hurt anyone; he just needs to get what he came for then he'll leave. Then we'll all leave." He said.

Faith frowned. He really was the worst villain ever, he let it slip that they had something Cyrus wanted.

Faith growled and pointed her blade at him. "Move, final warning."

"I really don't want to fight you." He sighed.

She ignored him and charged, he yelped and swung his tail. The large forked weapon flying towards her. Faith rolled out of the way quickly.

**Verity**

**Quirk: Scorpion- Grants him many of the properties of a scorpion, including black armor surrounding his torso, his tail, and the accompanying stinger. From that stinger, he produces venom capable of paralyzing people. The amount of time needed for it take effect is dependent on how much venom he injects.**

"Cool tail." Faith said.

He blushed. "Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic." She growled.

She charged again her blade pointed to his chest. He moved his tail, making it act like a shield. The movement was slow, allowing Faith to roll under it and thrust her blade to his side. He rolled out of the way.

"You're violent." He gasped.

Was he out of breath? Was this really the person Cyrus sent after her?

"You're an awful villain." She said.

She leaped in the air and creating two bone blades in front of her elbows, she aimed them for his shoulders, however his tail slammed into her knocking her off course.

He frowned. "I'm not a villain."

"Let's see what would you call a person that attacks innocent people?" She said.

She swung her bone blade towards his chin, but he caught her wrist and threw her backwards.

"I think believing that you're opinion is the only one that matters is more dangerous." He said.

"Who the hell are you!" She snarled.

"Cyrus calls me Verity." He said.

Faith growled and stood up. "Well Verity, take this."

She charged, bones appearing all over her body acting like an armor. Verity's tail moved quickly striking Faith in the shoulder. Faith yelped in pain, while Verity gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stab you." He yelped.

Faith collapsed to the ground. She wasn't out of this yet; she was going to kick his ass. She tried to get up, but she couldn't feel her legs. The lower part of her body tingled, soon that tingly crawled to the rest of her body. Before she knew it she couldn't even move her neck.

"I'm sorry. Oh my god I'm so sorry." Verity sobbed.

He really looked remorseful. Faith might have even comforted him if the venom from his tail hadn't paralyzed her. Verity took off in a sprint, leaving Faith on the ground, her entire body numb.

* * *

**Fouzia**

"No Hunter." Fouzia hissed.

Hunter stomped his foot dramatically. "Please let me copy your physics homework."

"Hunter, school just started how are you already behind?" Lex asked.

Hunter crossed his arms. "I came here to be a hero, not to learn science."

"Well this is still a high school and you are still a teenager. Morning Star isn't all fun and games."

The three were currently walking to their next class, which they just so happened to say together. While they had all their hero classes with the same kids, the normal school classes (math, science, etc.) were a mix of classes and grades. It was just like normal high school, only you got a hero license when you graduated not a diploma.

They made their way to the classroom. They chose to sit in the middle of the classroom, that's where Maryanne and Jarret were sitting. The two teens waved at the others.

"Hey guys." Maryanne said.

"Am I the only one that misses the others?" Lex asked.

"Well I miss Faith and Alexander…that's about it." Fouzia remarked.

Hunter smirked. "I miss Victoria's ass."

Fouzia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Pig."

"What I'm a pig, because I appreciate fine art?" He asked.

"I miss Faith too." Lex sighed.

"I miss Victoria too; my room is so quiet without her. Granted she doesn't talk to me anyway, but her presence is welcoming." Maryanne said.

The door shut and their science teacher, Mr. Ross. He was handsome man with light skin and dark hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. Fouzia blushed, now she saw why the senior girls called him Mr. Dreamy.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Ross, you all may know me as the Hero Conduit." He smiled.

Fouzia wished Kaleb was here, he would have loved to meet another pro hero.

"I assume you've all done the summer assignments?" He asked.

The room as silent, causing him to laugh. "Don't worry guys I get it, homework over summertime sucks. Don't worry if you turn it in by next class, I'll give you full points." He smiled.

Hunter turned to Fouzia and smirked. "I like this guy."

Fouzia blushed, she was liking him too.

Before he could say another thing, Ms. Morning's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Teacher's please check your emails."

Fouzia's stomach dropped. Whenever a principal said that over the intercom everyone knew something bad was about to happen. Mr. Ross smiled.

"Don't worry guys, it's proably just news about a pep rally." He said.

He went over to his laptop and typed in his email. "Oh my god."

His face fell and his eyes got watery. He forced a smile. "It's nothing guys." He said.

"Mr. Ross what's going on?" Fouzia asked.

He sighed. "There was an attack."

Lex stood up and frowned. "Sir, what's under attack?"

"The Black Church. Class is dismissed, everyone go back to their dorms, they're asking for all heroes to report to the scene." He said.

"Who is important enough where we need all the heroes to fight them?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry your classmates are going to be fine, just everyone go in their dorm rooms. Some teachers will be on guard to make sure no gets in the school." He said.

"You mean to make sure we don't get out." Fouzia hissed.

"I trust you all not to do something foolish, like try and save the day." He said.

"Sir my best friend is there!" Lex yelled.

Mr. Ross sighed. "I know you guys are close them. But you must leave this to the professionals, we can't put any more lives at risk."

* * *

**Alexander**

Someone was hunting him. Alexander had been running all over the arena and he could tell that much. He could sense someone was following him. There must have been more villains in the church. Alex stopped. He couldn't keep running. They would catch him eventually.

Footsteps. They were soft, whoever was chasing him was light on their feet. His attacker pounced, moving incredibly quickly, Alexander grunted and leaped out of the way.

Alexander looked at his attacker and gasped. It was Carlos de Rivera aka Rey Tigre, he was on the FBI's most wanted list. He was a notorious killer and gangster. There were even rumors he even killed his own brothers.

"Hello there little one." He said.

Alexander gulped. He tried to contain his fear, if he was able to sense he was scared he would take that as a sign of weakness.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

His tone was soft, not soft like caring, but soft like there was no emotion in soul. Just a shell of a human being.

"I know who you are Rey Tigre." Alexander said.

This was bad, really bad. There was a serial killer hunting him. Where were the others?

"I know who you are too." He said carefully.

He walked slowly to Alexander, Alexander kept his stance, refusing to falter.

"You're Alexander Aspida, son of the Guardian. Did you know your father helped put me away?" He asked.

Alexander gulped. "I know."

"But I escaped, I always escape. When Cyrus recruited me, I was skeptical. I don't like following orders." He said.

Rey Tigre leaned down to look at Alexander in the eye. "Then he told me the son of the man that put me away would be here, I just couldn't pass it up."

Rey Tigre did a sharp inhale. "You smell delicious."

With that he pounced, leaping towards Alexander. His body grew until he was ten feet tall, his arms began to grow orange and black fur. His teeth sharpened turning into fangs and his eyes began to glow bright yellow.

**Rey Tigre**

**Quirk: Were-Liger- Rey Tigre can take on the hybrid form of a liger, allowing him to grow in size and strength. Like ligers, he gains strength from the night. **

Alexander squealed and jumped out of the way. How was he going to win this fight? He needed a plan. Rey Tigre charged, he leaped into the air and landed on the walls bouncing off it for momentum, his body sailing towards Alexander. He was moving so quick Alexander didn't even have time to roll out of the way as the villain landed on top of him.

He snarled opening his mouth, his sharp fangs angled towards him. His head dove down sinking it's teeth into Alexander's shoulder. Alexander screamed in pain, it felt like his shoulder was exploding. He looked down and saw blood speeding from his shirt. Spots danced over his eyes. Alexander growled in frustration; he wasn't dying today.

He swung his elbow, his hit landing right on the monster's snout. Rey Tigre yelped in pain as Alexander rolled from underneath him.

"Athena give me strength." Alexander coughed.

That bite took a lot out of him, he was losing a lot of blood. Rey Tigre got up and hissed. He charged towards Alexander. Alexander paused and took a good look at Rey Tigre. Alexander started to count in his head, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-

Rey Tigre cut him off by charging again, Alexander gulped and leaped out of the way. However, Rey Tigre had already adjusted to this and swung his claws, aiming for Alexander's chest. The boy gulped and did a backflip, just narrowly missing the attack.

Rey Tigre howled, bits of Alexander's blood dripping from his fangs. Taking a stance, he did a high kick, however Alexander was prepared and dove under it. Using the last bits of energy, he had he kicked Rey Tigre in the throat.

The were-beast howling in pain. He growled and grabbed Alexander by his throat and threw him against the wall. Alexander didn't want to, but he couldn't help but scream. He landed right on his left shoulder. The same shoulder Rey Tigre took a bite out of.

Alexander gulped. What if he didn't make it out of here? He could barely stand, and his vison was starting to get blurry. Rey Tigre looked at him carefully. A predator eyeing its prey.

"You won't make it much longer, why don't we just end this game and let me finish you off." He said.

He licked his lips and smirked. "You're blood taste delicious."

How much more of this could he take. He stopped when he took a good luck at Rey Tigre. He smirked. Ten seconds had passed, he could use his quirk. Ears, snout, eyes, fire alarm, lights. Suddenly everything seemed clear to Alexander.

Alexander grunted and dug his fingers into his wound. He pulled them out slowly, his fingers dripping in blood.

Alexander held his fingers towards Rey Tigre. "You said I tasted good; how does it smell?"

Rey Tigre's eyes widened. Alexander grinned; his plan was working. His pupils were dilating as he did a sharp inhale. Ligers were incredibly sensitive to smell, in this close distance Alexander's blood proably smelled like a buffet to starving man.

"It smells good doesn't it?" Alexander said.

He needed Rey Tigre to lose control. "Come and get me, show me who's the big cat of the jungle."

He howled and charged. Alexander smirked and did a flip in the air. Of course, Rey Tigre leaped up following him, using his free leg, Alexander kicked the light panel above them, breaking the glass. Rey Tigre screamed the bright lights burning his eyes.

To the normal eye, it would be just a normal light, but ligers were five times more sensitive to light than humans. It proably felt like a sun was exploding in his face. While he was blinded Alexander took this opportunity to kick him in the face.

He looked up at the sparks from the lights and smirked as one of them flew high enough to hit the smoke detector.

Soon a loud fire alarm rang, Alexander had never been so happy to hear the painful nose. Rey Tigre screamed, his body curling up in a ball. He howled in pain, his body spasming uncontrollably.

Another thing liger's were sensitive to, loud noise. Alexander paused he had the villain down, but he wasn't sure what to do. Should he run or fight? He didn't know how long the villain would be down for, and he wasn't if in his state he could outrun him. If he fought him, he didn't know how long his advantage would last for. Alexander sighed.

His shoulder wound was bad, he needed to go. Alexander took off in a sprint, trying to put some distance between him and Rey Tigre. Just when he thought he was far enough he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a set of claws in his chest. He gasped in pain; he didn't even have enough energy to scream.

"Sorry kid, but I always win." Rey Tigre said.

With that, he yanked his claws out of Alexander, his body going numb. That was the last thing Alexander remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Sarah**

"My feet hurt." Sarah complained.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate to that."

The two girls were riding on two black bikes Victoria created. The texture of the bike was the strangest thing Sarah had ever touch. Although it was solid it was also soft. She could still see little swirls of shadows in the material if she looked close enough.

"Sarah, Victoria!" A voice called.

They turned to see Jake and Aerolynn run towards them. Victoria sighed in relief.

"Thank god you guys are okay." Victoria said.

"Have you guys found anyone else?" Sarah asked.

Aerolynn shook her head. Sarah gulped. That meant Matt was still out there. Who knew what he was facing? Almost as if on cue, a loud scream filled the arena. Sarah gasped. She knew that voice anywhere.

"That's Matt." Sarah said.

She took off in a sprint to the sound of the scream.

"Sarah wait, we can't just run in without a plan." Victoria yelled.

"I'm going to kick some ass, that's the fucking plan!" Sarah yelled.

Rage fueled her as she thought of someone hurting Matt. Her Matt.

"It's time we ended this." Sarah snarled.

* * *

**Matt**

Matt watched the fight from the roof. Hell Priest was summoning demons left and right. Creatures of nightmare. Some were hybrids of animals and humans, some were made out of black goo, and some even looked like the Kardashians.

Cyrus fought them all effortlessly. He literally tore through them, punching and kicking the demons to dust. He didn't even seem fazed.

"Come on Lucas." He hissed. "Make it a challenge at least? Don't you have a more interesting demon? What about the devil?"

"The devil is a fallen angel, not the same thing." Hell Priest growled.

He pulled a mace from his belt and charged at Cyrus. Cyrus dodged the attack of the mace and grinned.

"You're getting angry Lucas, did I strike a nerve? You were always so sensitive." Cyrus smirked.

"Shut up!" Hell Priest growled.

He swung the mace again, aiming for Cyrus's chest, however the weapons passed through Cyrus like he was made of mist. Hell Priest and Cyrus knew each other, Matt knew that much. He could get under Hell Priest's skin in a way only an old friend could.

"Matt." A voice called.

Matt turned to see Kaleb crouching on a beam a couple of feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt hissed.

"I didn't want to leave Hell Priest alone with him." Kaleb said.

Kaleb pointed to them fight. "Should we help him?"

"Not yet, we should see where this is going? He wouldn't want us to put ourselves at risk." Matt said.

Their eyes went back to the fight. Cyrus dodges every attack Hell Priest threw at him.

"You're pathetic." Cyrus grinned.

"I'll kill you." Hell Priest hissed.

Cyrus sighed. A mock sense of pity crawling on his face. "No, you won't, because I brought her."

Matt and Kaleb looked to the other side of the battlefield. Standing there was a woman who appeared to be in her forties, she was six feet tall, with tan skin. Her hair was scarlet, something Matt couldn't help but find mesmerizing. She wore a black, shoulder-less dress with long sleeves and an X-shaped belt with a circular buckle around her waist.

"Scarlet Overkill, can you please dispose of my friend?" Cyrus asked.

"With pleasure." She grinned.

She held up her hand, and Hell Priest's face became redder than a tomato.

"What the hell?" Matt whispered.

With that Hell Priest collapsed on the ground. Matt frowned. Why did that that woman seem so familiar?

"Oh god, is he going to be okay?" Kaleb asked.

Matt was so stuck in his own thoughts; he forgot the boy was there.

"Everything is going to be fine." Matt said.

Where did he know that woman from?

Cyrus leaned over Hell Priest's unconscious body and smirked. "Now this reminds me of the good old days. Let's get what I came for and then grab the others."

"You said Quickstep would be here." Scarlet Overkill frowned.

"I thought she would be, don't worry you'll have another chance to attack your favorite heroine." He smiled.

Kaleb shifted; his large body must have been uncomfortable crouching for so long. Unfortunately, this movement caused a piece of rubble to fall on the ground below them. The moment happened so fast, Matt couldn't even think to stop it. The piece of rubble landed right in front of Scarlet Overkill and Cyrus.

The duo looked up at the boys and raised an eyebrow.

"Well this is an intriguing sight." Cyrus grinned.

He licked his lips. "It's been so long since I've killed a Morning Star student."

He turned to Scarlet Overkill and smiled. "Bring them down."

She nodded and pulled a knife from her belt. She dug the blade into her palm without even flinching.

"Come on Matt let's get out of here!" Kaleb yelled.

Matt nodded and prepared to summon another gust of wind when he felt something wet grab him. He screamed in shock and tumbled down landing on the ground roughly. He looked up and saw something pulling Kaleb too. It was a large hand made out of crimson liquid.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

Matt looked down at his clothes and gulped. He realized what the liquid was. It was blood.

Matt looked up at Scarlet Overkill who smirked. She was attacking them with her own blood. She held up her hand and a tentacle made of blood wrapped its arm around Matt's neck causing him to grunt. It squeezed around his neck tightly. The room started to spin, his breaths getting shorter. If she applied anymore pressure could kill him.

**Scarlett Overkill**

**Quirk: Blood Domain- She has the ability to control blood. **

"Do you remember me little Matthew?" She smirked.

Her voice. It was so familiar. So soft, so nurturing. He had met her before but where?

"I remember you!" She smirked.

She sighed and walked closely to him. "I had hoped that you wouldn't follow in your father's footsteps and try to become a hero. I had hoped you were better than that. Better than him." She hissed.

Suddenly Matt remembered her. Kari.

**_Five years ago:_**

A ten year old Matt ran to the room at the end of the hospital wing. His young nanny following behind him.

"Matthew wait!" His Haitian nanny, Ms. June, yelled.

Matt ignored Ms. June and went to the room his father was being held in. The man lied in a large bed; he was hooked up to several machines that Matt was too young to understand the function of. Matt sobbed when he saw his father's condition. His father's face was covered in bruises. Matt shook his head. His daddy was supposed to be strong. No villain should be able to hurt him.

"I take it you're Matthew?" A voice called.

Matt turned to see a beautiful nurse standing in the doorway. She smiled warmly and got down on one knee so she could look Matt in the eye.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asked.

She smiled. "Your father mentioned you, I'm Kari, I'm the nurse taking care of him."

Matt wiped a tear from his face. "Will my daddy be okay?"

Kari smiled. "We have some of the best doctors here, he's going to be taken care of. For now, I'm going to need you to do me a little favor. Can you be brave for me?"

Matt sniffled before nodding. "Yes ma'am."

"You're such a good boy, I can see why your dad spoke so highly of you," She said.

**_Now:_**

"You're a nurse, you're supposed to help people!" Matt wheezed.

Kari's face darkened. "I was a nurse, now I just kill pigs like you!"

She held up her hand, Matt braced himself for another attack, when he heard a loud thump, Matt looked up to see Kaleb punching Scarlet Overkill right in her side, throwing the woman back.

"Lady you talk way too much!" Kaleb gasped.

Scarlet Overkill growled. "I'll kill you little boy."

She held up her hand and shot forward another wave of blood, however Kaleb spun around and pointed to a Hell Priest's mace. Webs shot out of his fingertips that attached themselves to the weapon. Kaleb howled and flung the weapon, the object flying towards Scarlet Overkill's face. The woman yelped and held up hand a tidal wave of blood protecting her.

As soon as the mace hit the blood it stuck in it like the blood was solid. Matt gasped, that's because it was. She crystalized her own blood!

"Two Morningstar boys to kill, this is going to be fun!" She laughed.

While she was distracted Matt held up his palms and began to whisper. "Bul."

Flames shout out of his palms make the blood steam before evaporating. Scarlet Overkill gasped and turned to look at Matt who stood up angrily.

"You're starting to piss me off." Matt growled.

He held up his hand and hurled another fireball. Scarlet Overkill grunted and held up hand another blood shield forming around her. Kaleb quickly dove underneath the shield and took this as a time to tackle the woman.

"Stay down! We don't want to hurt you!" Kaleb yelled.

Speak for yourself, Matt thought. Scarlet Overkill pressed her thumbs to Kaleb's temples, causing to boy to scream in pain, his body losing balance before toppling over.

"And that sweetie is what happens when all of the blood rushes to your head." She cackled.

"What happened to you!" Matt yelled.

"I remember you, you used to be nurturing and caring. How could you become a villain!" Matt yelled.

She growled. "You obviously don't remember what your father did to me. Come on Matthew dig through that conceited head of yours do you remember that one time I came to your house! Do you remember what you heard?"

Matt frowned. What the hell was this lady talking about? Suddenly it clicked. Everything fell into place,

**_Five years ago:_**

"Hello, I trust you're ride here was comfortable." Matt's father said.

Matt watched him from a crack in the door. Matt's father told him to never go into his study. He never said anything about listening. Matt leaned in closely, hoping to catch another glimpse of their conversation.

"Don't act like you care about how my ride was." Kari snarled.

"In that case I suggest we just talk about our negotiation." His father's lawyer, Mr. Harris said.

Matt frowned. Why was he here? He usually only came to the house when he wanted to play golf with his dad.

"I read over your terms." Kari said.

"And?" Mr. Harris said.

"I don't want your money; I just want one thing." Kari sniffled.

"And what is that?" Matt's father said.

He was using that voice he used whenever he was getting impatient.

"I just want an apology." She said.

"I'm sorry." His father said.

However, even Matt could tell he didn't mean it.

"I don't mean like that; I mean a real apology! You ruined my life! I can't sleep, I can't go to work, I have a girlfriend I can't even look her in the eye after what you did to me." She yelled.

Matt could hear her voice cracking.

"Mr. Union apologizes for any harm or misunderstand that was caused." Mr. Harris said.

"There is no misunderstanding! Mr. Union, one of the greatest heroes in America raped me! He fucking raped me! His nurse! You let these heroes get away with anything, you don't even care who they hurt." Kari sobbed hysterically.

**_Now:_**

Kari smirked as she eyed him like a wild animal. "You remember now. You remember what your father did! I can't have vengeance on him, but him finding his son's dead body will be enough!"

Matt growled and stood up. "You're fucking lying."

Kari snarled. "Excuse me!"

"My father is a good man, and an even better hero. You're just another evil person determined to hurt others." He snarled.

"You should look in the mirror. I see the same darkness in your eyes that was in his." She yelled.

"Uwa!" Matt yelled.

Rocks began to rise around him, Matt growled and launched them all at Kari. She hissed and held up hands' tentacles of blood slicing through them like they were made out of paper.

"You're going to die here!" She yelled.

A sharp tentacle of blood flew towards Matt, Matt held up rocks acting as a shield bracing himself for impact. However, the blood slowed down, as if time had stopped. There was only person he knew could do that.

He turned to see Sarah, Victoria, Jake, and Aerolynn standing on the other side of the arena.

"Lady I've had a very long day, so I would appreciate it if you got the fuck away from him before I have to knock your old ass into next week." Sarah snarled.

Aerolynn gasped when she saw a fallen Kaleb and Hell Priest and ran to them to check on their injuries.

"You remind me of myself Sarah, young and hopeful, putting your faith in men who shouldn't be trusted." Kari smirked.

Blood tendrils swarmed the arena circling around the teens. Matt gulped she was creating a cage made out of blood.

"There's only big difference about us." Sarah said.

She held her hand in the blood tendrils froze. "I would never be stupid enough to attack a place where Victoria Crown is, Victoria now!"

Sarah pointed towards Kari; the woman trapped in a cage of slow motion. Victoria held up her hands and yelled. Shadows shout out of her body, the mist reshaped itself into a claw. Matt watched in amazement as the claw snatched Kari off the ground and wrapped her body until it reshaped itself into a chain.

The wall off blood fell instantly, creating a massive tidal wave of blood. Matt gasped as it flew towards them.

"Sarah stop it!" Mat yelled.

Sarah held up her hand to stop it, however a strong breeze knocked into them. A breeze so strong that it carried them out of the way of the tidal wave, to the other side of the arena. Matt shook his head; the room was spinning. He gasped when he realized it wasn't a breeze but Mrs. Zambiea.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Thank god you're here!" Kaleb coughed.

Mrs. Zambiea smiled weakly, "I should have never left you. Where is Cyrus?"

"Over here Sara." A voice called.

They all turned to see Cyrus standing in front of them grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You look good." He smirked.

Mrs. Zambiea growled. "You really fucked up by attacking my kids." She snarled.

She pointed to the sky dozens of helicopters flew above them.

"We have some of the best pros up there, waiting to take you out." She hissed.

Cyrus pouted. "You did all of that for me? I'm touched."

"You're a psychopath." Matt hissed.

"Thank you." Cyrus cooed.

He looked up at the helicopters and smirked. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this fight some other time."

He waved his hands and smiled. "It was nice to meet you kids, can't wait for a next get-together."

"No!" Mrs. Zambiea yelled.

She lunged to him, but it was too late he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving them bruised and bloodied.

"Is it over?" Jake asked.

Mrs. Zambiea sighed. "For now it is."

"Guys, where is Faith and Alexander?" Victoria asked.

* * *

**That's the end of this arc. The next will focus more on the kids backstories and their life in school. Also if you haven't already I recommend seeing Birds of Prey, it's a fantastic genre bending superhero movie (well technically not a superhero movie but still), if you liked Kill Bill you'll love this. **

**New Characters**

· **Verity- AlexanderCard23**

· **Rey Tigre-AnonymousAK**

· **Scarlet Overkill**


	14. XOXO

**Sara Zambiea**

"Did you know?" Sara hissed.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "How could I have known Cyrus would attack?"

"You seem to know everything else around here Amanda, you mean to tell me he actually outsmarted you?" Sara frowned.

The two women currently sat in Amanda's office. "One of my students could have died if we hadn't reached him in time. Alexander Aspida? Remember him?"

"My deepest regards have been sent to the Aspida family and to all of those affected by the attack." Amanda said.

Sara frowned. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" Amanda asked.

Sara crossed her arms. "I want answers! I didn't even know Cyrus was back, but you don't seemed surprised at all."

"He paid me a visit a couple weeks ago, he murdered one of my assistants." Amanda said quietly.

Sara's eyes widened. She couldn't be serious. There was no way she would hide something so big from her.

"Did you tell the others?" Sara hissed.

"I don't know who you're referring to." Amanda said.

"Don't play stupid, did you tell the Morning Star Legion!" Sara yelled.

Amanda scoffed. "God no one's called us that since we were teens."

"It doesn't matter we should have been the first ones to find out about Cyrus returning! Instead you decided to keep things from us! All you do is hide things and manipulate others! What would your father think?" Sara yelled.

Amanda stood up angrily. "Because of Cyrus, my father doesn't say much of anything!"

Sara sighed. Bringing her father up was too far, she knew that. However, she could tell Amanda didn't care how angry she was.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Sara asked.

Amanda looked at Sara coldly. "I won't answer that."

"He was your first love." Sara said.

"Trust me Sara, I haven't loved him since I was seventeen. However if you want to talk about the past, do you want to talk about the skeletons in your closet?" Amanda asked.

Sara's face fell while Amanda rolled her eyes. "I didn't think so."

"Did you find what I was asked you to get?" Amanda asked.

Sara frowned, Amanda told her to leave the Black Church to run an errand for her. Which was another reason that made Sara suspicious of her boss. How convenient she sent her away as villains attacked. Sara ignored her question.

Sara sighed. "Because of you, I might be losing one of my students. Phillip Aspida wants to pull his son out of Morningstar."

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying! On his first day a girl almost melted his brain, then a villain almost killed him. What parent would want their child to be in that kind of danger?" She asked.

"Being a hero is dangerous work, he's aware of that." Amanda said.

"You're unbelievable." Sara yelled.

She grabbed her bag and marched out of Amanda's office. She couldn't believe that woman used to be her best friend.

As she walked out she saw Daniel Ross watching her curiously. "How was the meeting with Amanda?"

"Awful, that woman has gone insane." She sighed.

"She's proably just shaken by Cyrus returning, I mean imagine someone you cared about turning into something you hated." Daniel sighed.

Sara sighed. "She knew Cyrus was back."

Daniel gasped. "How?"

"He killed someone, how else does Cyrus announce his appearance?" She sighed.

"Why would she hide that?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know Daniel." She said.

"Does Lucas know? What about Vanessa? Janelle?" Daniel asked.

Sara sighed. She hadn't spoken to many of her old friends. Other than Lucas they all fell out of touch. Now she hated Amanda, and Daniel was more of a coworker than a friend. When she was seventeen, she never thought it would end like this. She thought their bond was unbreakable.

"How are your kids holding up?" He asked.

Sara sighed. "I'm heading to visit the ones in the infirmary right now."

"You should be proud of them, many of them held their own." He said.

Sara smiled weakly. "I suppose you're right."

She sighed, she just hoped that the experience didn't traumatize him too much.

* * *

**Lex **

"Lex, I'm fine, the venom just paralyzed me for a couple hours, it wasn't fatal." Faith said.

Lex shook his head and squeezed his friend tighter. As soon as he walked into her hospital room he pulled her in for a massive hug and wouldn't let go.

"I was so worried about you." Lex sighed.

"I can take care of myself Lex." She smiled.

"You were stabbed." Lex frowned.

"Technically I was stung." Faith laughed.

Lex frowned and looked down at his friend. "How could you be so calm about this? You guys could have died."

Faith sighed and rested her head back on the pillow. "Well staying in the past won't help. The only thing I can do is train and get better. And hope that if that Verizon guy or whatever his name was comes up to me again is faster than my bone blade."

Lex smiled. His best friend was inspiring. She bounced back from a near death experience like it wasn't nothing.

"How are the others holding up? They won't let me leave my room, until they run a couple more tests." Faith said.

"Aerolynn, Jake, Matt, and Kaleb are fine. Victoria lost some blood, but she's alive. Alexander is…from what I hear it's pretty bad. That Rey Tigre guy really did a number on him." He sighed.

Faith frowned. "I hope he recovers."

"That Aspida kid is a fighter, he'll bounce back." Lex smiled.

Faith smiled weakly. "Can you do me a favor and go check on him? Even if he's unconscious he'd recover better if someone was there for him."

Lex nodded. "Will do."

He smiled as he walked out of her room and made his way further down the medical wing. He stopped when heard someone groaning.

He walked into the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sarah banging her head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked.

"They won't let me out of here, because they say I have a concussion." Sarah pouted.

Lex chuckled. "So they say you have a concussion, so you're response is to bang your head against the wall?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "It was a form of protest Dayton."

"You're quite the activist." He laughed.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sarah paused, she looked up at him cautiously. "You are?"

Lex frowned, granted him and Sarah weren't BFFS, not with the way she talks to Faith, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her hurt.

"I am Sarah, that's a genuine answer." Lex said.

Before she could answer a loud cough was heard at the door. Lex turned to see Matt standing by the door, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I was checking in on Sarah."

Matt's face darkened. Lex frowned, Matt did not seem to like that.

"Well you're no longer needed, I'm here now." Matt said.

Lex looked from the two of them and blushed. "Wait are you two dating?"

Matt and Sarah looked at each other awkwardly, it seemed like neither knew what to say.

"Well I'll just head out. It's nice to see you're okay Sarah." Lex said as he walked out.

His eyes went back to Matt. He didn't like the look on his face. Every time Lex looked into Matt's eyes he saw nothing but rage. And if he was being honest it terrified him.

* * *

**Matt**

"Why did you send Lex away?" Sarah asked.

Matt frowned. "Did you want him to stay?"

"I suppose Dayton isn't that bad," She said dramatically.

She plopped down on to her bed, making a loud thump. Matt smirked and walked over to her.

"Why did you come back for me in the Black Church?" Matt asked.

The thought had been racing in his mind all day. Sarah could have escaped, yet she came to fight Scarlet Overkill. She didn't even consider that she might lose. She just rushed in.

Sarah blushed. "It doesn't matter."

Matt reached out to grab her hand. "It mattered to me. It meant a lot."

"Matt it's not a secret I like you, I came back because I care about you." Sarah sighed.

Matt frowned. At first he wasn't sure if he was into Sarah, but she was so heroic in that arena. She risked her life to protect him. Matt smiled, she cared about him. Cared about him in a way no one else did.

"Sarah, I like you. Like a lot. I was wondering…would you want to be my girlfriend?" Matt asked.

She smiled brightly, a smile that could have lit up the room. "Do you even have to ask."

She leaned in and kissed him, Matt smiled, this felt right. This is what he was supposed to be doing. She was the one, she could fix him.

* * *

**Alexander**

When Alexander woke up, he was surprised that he wasn't in his bed. He sat up slowly and groaned. He turned and was surprised to see that he was hooked up to an IV. Suddenly everything came crashing into his memory at once. The attack. Holy crap how was he still alive right now.

"Thank god you woke up." A voice called.

Alexander smiled when he saw his father. His father looked a lot like him, they both had tan skin and cropped blue hair. The only difference was his father was a mountain of a man. His father, ran and hugged him tightly, squeezing the boy so tight he'd thought he would burst.

Alexander laughed. "I'm happy to see you too dad. Is mom here?"

"She's in the office filling out your transfer papers." His father said quietly.

Alexander frowned. "Transfer papers?"

His heart dropped. He hoped his parents weren't doing what he thought they were doing.

"We're moving you out of Morning Star, there's a great superhero school in Chicago that isn't as…complicated." His father said.

"I want to be here." Alexander said sternly.

"Alexander, we saw your fight with that McScream girl, did you know she almost melted your brain? And now you were attacked by one of my old enemies, it's not safe for you here." He said.

"Rey Tigre could have attacked me anywhere!" Alexander said.

"He only came for you, because he's working for Cyrus, Cyrus's business lies in Florida he wouldn't follow us to Chicago." His father said.

"Who is this Cyrus guy? Why is everyone so scared of him? He must not be a big villain if not that many people have heard of him." Alexander said

His father's face darkened. There were many aspects about his hero life that his father did not tell him, Alexander assumed this was one of them.

"Dad this was your school, I want to go here." Alexander said.

"When I went here this place was different. We were learning how to help people, not how to fight. Amanda's father was a good headmaster." He frowned.

"Amanda is very kind." Alexander defended.

"You don't know her." He sighed.

"Dad can you just tell me what's going on?" Alexander asked.

His father was silent. Alexander looked up at his father, he didn't realize he was crying until he felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Dad I want to go to Morning Star, I know you think this place is dangerous, but I feel…I feel like I'm home. I know this is where I'm supposed to be." Alexander said.

"What if you get hurt again?" His father said.

"Dad I'm going to be a hero one day, my life will always be at risk. But here I can learn how to make sure that doesn't happen as often and when it does, I'll be able to combat it." He said.

His father sighed. "Do you really want to go here?"

"I do dad. I really do." Alexander begged

"I'll give this place one more chance, for you Alexander." He smiled.

Alexander pulled his dad in for a big bear hug and grinned. "Thank you!"

His father sighed as he leaned back. "I am going to be disappointed to not have you in Chicago with me."

"I'll skype you guys every night." Alexander promised.

"By the way there were two kids who wanted to see you, the nurses stopped them saying that only family members could come in." He said.

His father paused and laughed. "One of them was named Alexander as well, strangely enough."

"He goes by Lex." Alexander laughed.

"The other was a girl, I think she said her name was Maryanne. She left his for you." His father said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a homemade card. It was red and pink with a bunch of glitter on it. Alexander laughed it read it closely. On the front was a teddy bear with a smiling face, it wore a white shirt that said: Get well soon XOXO

"Do you want to talk about that?" His father smirked.

Alexander simply chuckled before laying back down. He was going to stay at Morning Star. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Maryanne**

Maryanne was panicking. Was her card to Alexander to personal? What if her father told him that she was weird?

"Oh god!" Maryanne groaned.

She was currently walking to her dorm room, a bag of Doritos in her hand. Stress eating was the only thing keeping her from freaking out completely. She opened her room door and was surprised to see Victoria on her bed crying.

"Victoria?" Maryanne called.

Victoria froze, her body going rigid. It was like a switch was flipped she went from weeping to composed, in barely a second.

"Yes?" She said.

Maryanne frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Victoria said.

"You were crying, do you want to talk about something?" Maryanne frowned.

Victoria grabbed a black hair tie and pulled her dreadlocks into a ponytail. "That's not necessary. I was just thinking."

"Thinking of?" Maryanne asked.

"Well Sarah had Matt visiting her, Alexander had his father come, Faith's family left a whole bunch of messages. My family has yet to reach out and it's like I have any friends to come check up on me." Victoria said her voice drained of emotion.

"We're friends." Maryanne defended.

She walked over and plopped down next to Victoria. "I was going to visit you, but I wasn't sure if you would appreciate that, I thought you wanted space. It seems like you always want space."

"That's because that is what I want." Victoria said coolly.

"Victoria it's okay to want someone to be there for you. It's really messed up your family didn't check in." Maryanne frowned.

"Well they are very busy people." Victoria said.

"You're their daughter, you should be more important." Maryanne said.

For a split second she could have sworn she saw a crack in Victoria's wall. A glimpse into her real emotions. However, that second was over and Victoria forced a smile.

"Let's not dwell on it," Victoria said.

Maryanne took Victoria's hand and interlocked their fingers. "I want you to know you have at least one friend here, and I'm not going anywhere." Maryanne said.

Victoria nodded. "The sentiment is appreciated."

Maryanne smiled. That was good enough for her.

* * *

**New Characters**

· **Daniel Ross- Lightning2T**

**Also I've been meaning to post this for awhile, but I keep forgetting. So, I still get a lot of student submissions and I just want to let everyone know that this time no more students will be accepted. That's not because the characters you guys have submitting aren't good, it's just that the main class is sixteen characters and I already have storylines mapped out to develop those specific sixteen characters. There's not anymore room for anymore student characters. Later down the line there will a chance to submit more student characters in prominent roles, but for now just know that I won't be accepting them. However, this only applies for student roles, if you want to send a hero or a teacher that will still be accepted. **


	15. Dance Till Your Dead

**Alexander**

"Are people staring at us?" Hunter asked.

The entire class was walking to their dorms, however, the odd looks and whispers from other kids made them feel self-conscious.

"I think so." Alexander blushed.

The sixteen teens looked around at the other kids staring at them. Sarah, who wouldn't let go of Matt's hand all day, smirked and tilted her head back for an obnoxious laugh.

"They probably know we're the badasses that held our own against villains," Sarah said.

"Well not all of us held our own." Jake laughed as he looked at Alexander.

Alexander sighed and looked down at his feet. The fact he couldn't defeat Rey Tigre was humiliating. What made matters worse is that he barely survived. The real question is how was he still alive? Surely Rey Tigre could have done a lot worse to his unconscious body?

Fouzia swatted Jake's arm. "Shut up."

Soon three girls walked up to them. Each of them wore red and black cheerleading outfits.

"Hello there, we've heard so much about you." The blond one said.

"And I would love to get to know more about you." Hunter smirked.

The girls ignored him and continued talking. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Studying." Victoria said.

"Video games." Jake said.

"Body building." Kaleb laughed.

"Rocking Matt's world." Sarah grinned.

This made a couple of the kids gag in response, as Matt blushed.

"Well the upperclassmen saw some of your battles and heard about how you guys fought in the Black Church. So we thought that you freshmen were cool enough to party with the big dogs." She said.

Maryanne smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "A high school party!" Maryanne cheered.

"Shut up Maryanne." Sarah groaned.

The brunet cheerleader smiled. "It's off campus, it's just a couple blocks from here, we really hope you guys can make it."

"We totally will." Hunter smirked.

The cheerleaders skipped away leaving the class alone.

"Won't we get in trouble for going off campus?" Kevin asked.

"That dear boy is why we aren't going to ask for permission." Hunter smiled.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "And why are we so eager to go to a party?"

"Come on guys we have a chance to go where no other freshmen are going!" Hunter yelled.

"I'm with Hunter, it sounds fun." Maryanne smiled.

"It could also provide a nice bonding experience for us as a class." Hunter smiled.

"You're not slick Hunter, you just want free booze." Victoria said.

"That is true, come on who is in?" Hunter asked.

Matt raised his hand and smiled. "Sarah and I are in. A night out sounds fun."

"I'm in the mood for a little mischief myself." Faith smiled.

Lex sighed. "If she goes, I'll go."

Fouzia clapped her hands. "It's been so long since I had a good dance, I say we go."

"I'm in for the hot cheerleaders." Jake smirked.

Victoria scoffed and turned to Maryanne. "Please tell me you aren't actually thinking of sneaking out."

"Actually, I was planning on going." Maryanne blushed.

Cleo played with a strand of mint hair and smirked. "I'm in, I can't be the only kid here."

"All of us want to go." Aurelie said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to all of the voices in your head?"

She laughed. "I thought that was implied."

"I'm in too, I love free food!" Kaleb said.

_I'm in. _Aerolynn said.

Jarret nodded. "I guess I'll come."

"We are going to get in so much trouble." Kevin sighed.

"So are you in?" Jake grinned.

Kevin laughed. "Yeah."

Alexander paused; they shouldn't be sneaking off campus. School just started, could they be breaking rules already? However, the memory of his attack clung to his mind. He almost died, that made him want to chase the things that made him feel alive. He was tired of always being the good guy. Maybe he should follow Hunter's lead and act a little reckless. He only had one life.

"I'm in." Alexander said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

Alexander nodded. "I am."

Fifteen sets of eyes turned to Victoria. Alexander smirked; he knew the others would use peer pressure to convince the girl.

Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "If we get caught I'm killing all of you."

"Yeah we're going to a party!" Maryanne yelled.

* * *

**Hunter**

"I regret my decision immensely." Victoria sighed.

Hunter rolled his eyes, the two currently stood in the center of the room watching others, dance, eat, swim, and do many other fun activities. Hunter however was convinced on getting Victoria out of her comfort zone.

"Whose house is this?" Victoria asked.

"One of the seniors lives close to school." Hunter explained.

"His parents are going to be upset when they see the condition their home is left in." She said.

Hunter smiled. "I'm sure they'll appreciate that we had an awesome rager."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sipped on her cup of sprite. Hunter smiled, she looked beautiful under the fluorescent pink and blue lights. Her dreadlocks almost seemed to give off a glow.

"Hey aren't you Victoria Crown." A girl with wings said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "I am she."

"That's so cool, you're like a total badass. Everyone's talking about how you demolished that villain in the Black Church." She said.

"Well, I wouldn't say demo-"

"Yep, my girl totally kicked ass," Hunter smirked, cutting her off.

Victoria shot him a look that was very clear: _Don't put words in my mouth and don't call me your girl. _

"You guys should come play beer bong with us." A boy with antlers said.

Hunter grinned. "We're in."

"No thank you," Victoria said.

Hunter groaned and turned to the upperclassmen. "Excuse us for a second."

He grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her to a corner. "You need to take a chill pill."

"Pardon?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, we're only young for eighteen years, after that, we're old and depressed adults hating existence. I vote we party now so we can fully enjoy our childhood." Hunter said.

Victoria smirked. "I have enough fun, thank you very much."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm sure all those books you read are riveting."

"They are, the last book I read was about generational trauma and-"

"Victoria, I'm going to stop you before you do something reckless like put something meaningful in my brain," Hunter said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't even drink. Beer smells like urine."

"That's fine I can drink enough for the both of us." Hunter grinned.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, we can play."

* * *

**Alexander**

"You're um…blouse looks nice." Alexander said.

God that sounded lame. Maryanne smiled. "Thanks."

The two teens currently sat on couch that was covered in alcohol and pizza stains.

"I like the lights here, they're pretty." Maryanne smiled.

The smooth thing to say, was proably not as pretty as you, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Yeah must have been expensive."

"How's your Pepsi?" Maryanne laughed.

Alexander laughed. "Delicious."

"I take it you are not a drinker either." Maryanne chuckled.

"I can't be with Hunter as my roommate, someone as to make sure he doesn't drink too much and end up in Mexico." Alexander laughed.

Maryanne laughed, Alexander smiled he liked the sound of her laugh.

"Alexander!" Fouzia called.

He turned to see Fouzia marching to him. "Hey Fouzia."

"Come with me now!" Fouzia yelled.

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Bye?" Maryanne said awkwardly

"Where are we going?" Alexander asked.

They kept walking until they reached a large figure vomiting into a plant. Alexander stopped when he realized it was Kaleb.

"Oh god please tell me you weren't drinking." Alexander sighed.

Kaleb shook his head. "Worse. I ate the nachos."

"I freaking told him, if it moves you can't eat it, but that didn't stop him from devouring the entire bowl!" Fouzia hissed.

"I grew up in a circus, those purple nachos can't defeat me!" Kaleb cheered, before throwing back up in the plant.

"Hera give me strength," Alexander sighed.

"Come on help me carry him upstairs he proably needs to sit down." Fouzia said.

The two each took one of Kaleb's six arms, the boy chuckling. "You guys are great friends."

Alexander chuckled. "I know."

The two helped the boy walk up the stairs, Alexander and Fouzia struggling to support his massive frame. They opened the door to the first room but found a bunch of teens smoking.

"Want to join?" One coughed.

"Pass." Fouzia said as she slammed the door.

The trio made their way to the second door. Alexander opened it and blushed when he saw it was two guys making out.

"Want to join?" One of them smirked.

"Pass!" Fouzia yelled.

She blushed and slammed the door. "Let's agree to never talk about this night."

The three of them made their way to the last door. Alexander knocked on it cautiously. No answer.

"Third time's a charm." Fouzia smirked.

Alexander opened the door and all three of them sighed in relief. The trio walked to the bed and dropped Kaleb on, the bed shaking loudly.

"Make sure he stays off his back, he might choke on his own vomit." Alexander said.

He looked at Fouzia's jacket and blushed. On her shoulder was a large glob of vomit.

"Um.. he got some puke on them." Alexander laughed.

Fouzia looked down and groaned. She threw her jacket to the ground and sighed. She turned to look at Kaleb.

"When he pukes up the last nacho, I'm barbecuing him." She said.

Alexander chuckled and took his jacket off. "No lady should be left freezing."

"Alexander one we live in Miami, two I'm Muslim I have more layers on than anyone in this party." Fouzia said.

Alexander blushed. "You're right."

Fouzia laughed and took the jacket. "The thought is appreciated though."

She took it on and smirked when she saw the logo. "You're from Chicago?"

"Yeah, the great Windy City." He said.

"Cool," Fouzia smirked. "So what exactly is your quirk?"

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

Fouzia laughed. "It's just that everyone else's is just so flashy. I feel like I know nothing about yours."

"I just figured, you were like everyone else and saw me as competition." Alexander said.

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"No of course not." Alexander blushed.

"Well my quirk allows me to judge someone's weakness. I can just look at someone and suddenly all their flaws just pop in my head. It's complicated I guess." Alexander said.

Fouzia laughed. Alexander sighed. "I know it's dorky."

"Not at all, at least your quirk is unique. The last thing the world needs is another fire bender." Fouzia said.

"Yeah well not a single one of them is like you." Alexander said.

He blushed, was that something too personal to say? Alexander couldn't tell if she was angry or blushing under her niqab.

"Besides I believe everyone's quirk is a gift from the Gods." Alexander said.

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "Gods?"

Alexander blushed. "I'm Hellenistic."

"I have no idea what that means." Fouzia admitted.

"I worship the Greek gods." Alexander explained.

He was prepared for her to laugh at him. Most people laughed at him when he told them that. Only Fouzia didn't seem amused, she seemed intrigued.

"That sounds cool." Fouzia said.

Alexander smiled. "Really? Most people don't recognize it is a real religion. Most people just assume I'm a big Percy Jackson fan."

Fouzia laughed. "I was always more of a Kane Chronicles girl myself. But don't worry you don't have to talk about people not taking your religion seriously. People associate my culture with terrorist culture, as if they are the same thing."

"Is that why you want to be a hero?" Alexander asked.

Fouzia paused. "Not necessarily, but I have to admit to chance to prove that not all Muslims are villains out to destroy the American way of life is appealing."

"Well if it helps, I don't see you as a villain, I think you might be one of the best potential heroes in our class." Alexander said.

Based on the way her eyes brightened. Alexander could tell she was smiling. Alexander smiled, she did have pretty eyes.

"Water!" Kaleb groaned.

Alexander was pulled out of his thoughts and laughed.

"We should proably get him a water bottle, if he keeps throwing up he'll get dehydrated." Fouzia muttered.

Alexander looked down. "Uh, yeah totally."

* * *

**Aurelie**

_Come on let's dance. _Adriana said.

Aurelie rolled her eyes as she swayed to the beat of a popular pop song. "I am dancing."

_You aren't doing it right. _She complained.

_Those cupcakes look marvelous, we should go try some. _Allison purred.

"For the last time I am dancing to the song I want to dance to!" She snapped.

"Are you alright." A voice asked.

Aurelie turned to see a cute Hispanic boy with golden eyes watching her. Aurelie blushed. "Yeah, it's just… complicated."

He laughed. "Don't worry I know all about you."

Aurelie's smirked. "Oh really."

He blushed. "I don't mean that in a stalker way. It's just that the whole school is talking about you guys. Are the rumors true?"

"That I'm gorgeous, with an even better personality?" Aurelie joked.

He laughed. "That's true, but I was referencing the fact that you're DID, and you're quirk let's you summon all of your alters."

"I don't know if DID is the right word for it, it's kind of my quirk has a mind of it's own." She said.

_He's cute, do you think he likes us? _Allison asked.

_He probably wouldn't like me, I'm revolting. _Adele sighed.

"That's so cool, my quirk is lame." He said.

He pointed to a can of coke and his golden eyes glowed yellow. Soon the can disappeared in a cloud of mist. The can reappeared in his hands, causing Aurelie to laugh.

"Nice party trick." She said.

**Diego Gonzales**

**Quirk: Summon- Diego can teleport nonorganic objects into his hands. **

"Well you already know my name, it's only fair I know yours." She said.

"Diego, I'm a sophomore." He said.

Aurelie smirked. "Well, Diego it is nice to meet you."

* * *

**Victoria**

Victoria knew she was good at practically everything. Therefore she wasn't surprised when she learned she was amazing at beer pong. It was quite simple really, the game itself was about accuracy and physics.

Victoria smirked as she tossed the ball, the white sphere landing perfectly inside of the cup at the furthest end of the table.

"Drink." She smirked.

Her competition was two senior boys who slurred when they spoke.

"Chug! Chug!" The other kids yelled.

The boys laughed before grabbing the red solo cups and downing the liquid. Hunter turned to her and smiled.

"How are you so good at this." Hunter said.

Victoria smiled. "Because I think with my brain, while you think with your ego."

"Fair enough." Hunter smirked.

A blue skinned cheerleader stepped forward. "I think it's obvious who won this round! Give it up for Victoria Crown and Hunter Sato!"

Everyone burst out into applause, cheering Victoria's name. Victoria blushed. She had to admit she liked receiving the validation from her peers.

"You earned this you know, you're a champ." Hunter laughed.

Victoria grinned and did something that she hadn't planned. She grabbed Hunter's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back, which felt surprisingly nice. His touch was strong, making her feel safe in his arms. He smelled nice, which she credited to the bottle of cologne he doused himself with earlier.

She pulled away awkwardly while blushing. "We won." She laughed.

"Indeed we did, you are amazing Victoria Crown." Hunter laughed.

* * *

**Diego**

"Fuck off snowflake." Aurelie said.

Although he wasn't sure if was Aurelie. Her hair was now yellow and so were her eyes.

"Aurelie?" He asked.

Soon her eyes flashed indigo, and her whole demeanor changed.

"Sorry that was Adeline." Aurelie blushed.

Diego laughed. "Which one was she?"

"She's the violent one, she can get a little protective over me." Aurelie laughed.

Aurelie leaned forward to Diego, making the boy blush. "But I told her that I can take care of myself and I am quite enjoying your presence."

"You are?" He smiled.

She nodded; her words made him smile like an idiot. He took a deep breath, he just had to ask her. If she said no and rejected him, it wasn't a big deal. He sighed, he just needed to get over his fear.

"Do you want to go upstairs." He asked nervously.

"Oh." She blushed.

If Diego was white, he would have been as red as a tomato. He blushed and looked down at his sneakers.

"Forget I said anything." He said.

"No it's just…am I to much? I mean don't get me wrong I love my girls, but I get it can be overwhelming for others." She said.

"Trust me I'm into you, all of you." Diego said.

Aurelie smiled. "You got the stamp of approval from all of them."

She stood up slowly and held her hand out and grinned. "So are you coming?"

Diego grinned and took her hand the two kids running up the stairs.

* * *

**Faith**

"This party is a dud." Faith said.

_I'm having enough fun watching Jake eat half the pantry. _Aerolynn smirked.

"When did you two become friends?" Faith asked.

_Somewhere in between us almost dying. He's a really great guy, once you get to know him. _Aerolynn said.

Faith smirked. She was able to read in between the lines. "Sounds like you have a little crush."

_Does no one at this school know I'm a lesbian? _Aerolynn sighed.

Faith gasped. She was totally reading that situation wrong. "My bad, I had no idea! I'm your roommate why didn't you tell me?"

_How was I supposed to organically bring up my sexuality, did you want me to have this big coming-out moment for us to bond over? Sorry to disappoint you, I like girls this is your only notice, you will be not be receiving a big coming-out speech. _Aerolynn said.

Faith laughed. "Point taken. So is there a girl you like?"

_All the girls in our class are crazy. No offense. _Aerolynn said.

"None taken." Faith said.

"Guys!" Cleo called.

Faith and Aerolynn turned to see Cleo sitting with some other kids. They all were gathered around a table, a glass bottle on the table in front of them.

"Are they doing what I think they are?" Faith laughed.

Aerolynn nodded, a smirk on her face. _You_ _should invite Lex over. _

Faith blushed. God was her crush that obvious?

"Why we're just friends?" Faith said.

_Sweetie denial is a river in Egypt. _

"That's not how you spell it, but point taken." Faith sighed.

She turned to her best friend who currently pretending to be interested in what some jocks were saying.

"Hey Lex, do you want to play Spin the Bottle with us?" She asked.

Lex laughed. "Do people still play that game? I thought that died in 2007."

"Well it looks like it's making a comeback, come on it could be fun." Faith chuckled.

"Catching mono could be fun?" Lex asked.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Faith grinned.

Lex sighed before rolling his eyes. "Fine! I'll play."

Faith clapped her hands. "Let's go."

The three teens walked over to the table and joined Cleo and the others. Jake saw the others going and smirked. He ran over and leaped over the couch landing right next to Aerolynn.

"Don't forget me." Jake grinned.

_I pity the girl that has to kiss you. _Aerolynn smirked.

"When I get a kiss from smoking hot Cleo, you'll be eating those words." Jake whispered to her.

Faith laughed. They were a strange duo indeed.

"I'll go first." Cleo laughed.

She gently placed her hands on the bottle before giving it a whirl. The bottle spun around for what seemed to be hours. Before eventually it landed on Aerolynn.

"Does it count if it's same sex?" A cheerleader asked.

A boy grinned. "Hell yeah it counts, I know I'm not the only one who wants to see some hot lezzie kisses."

Jake growled. "Shut the fuck off before I bite your head off."

With the size of his mouth, Faith was sure that he could. Faith held up her hand, a bone claw emerging from her wrist.

"Not if I don't cut him first." Faith snarled.

She wasn't going to let some loser upperclassmen disrespect her roommate.

_Everyone calm down, let's just get this over with. _Aerolynn groaned.

Aerolynn turned to face Cleo who seemed to embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"So how do you want to do this, do you-" Cleo was cut off by Aerolynn kissing her.

Faith raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure if Aerolynn was normally that forward or if that was just the spirit of the night making them all act wild. Cleo gently caressed Aerolynn's cheek and deepened the kiss, pushing Aerolynn back slightly.

There were a couple catcalls, but for the most part everyone just looked around awkwardly. They were going at it for a while, it didn't even feel like a game anymore, it felt like they were intruding in a private moment.

"Okay guys! I think it's time we give someone else a chance to play!" A girl yelled.

Cleo pulled away about as red as a strawberry, while Aerolynn looked dazed. Almost as if she just experienced the best kiss of her life.

Faith smirked and turned to Jake. "Don't get your hopes up about Cleo, I don't thinks he plays for your team."

Jake groaned. "Why is this always happening to me?"

Cleo handed the bottle to the person right next to her, which so happened to be Lex.

"Your turn." She said.

"I don't know if he can upstage that." Faith smirked.

Aerolynn shot Faith a look that made her chuckle. Lex smirked and spun the bottle. Faith paused, if Lex wanted couldn't he rig this whole thing.? This game was a matter of luck, and that in his domain. Whoever it landed on did that mean he wanted it to land on them?

Just as this thought came into her mind the bottle stopped. Landing right on her.

"Well this is anticlimactic." Jake yawned.

Faith's had to fight the urge to gasp. Was this really happening? She looked up at Lex slowly, god he looked cute. He gulped, he seemed as nervous as she was. He sighed before looking away, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I don't want to play, skip me." He said.

"That's not really good sportsmanship." Jake smirked.

"I don't want to play. Skip me." Lex repeated.

Faith frowned. Did she do something wrong? "It's just a game Lex."

"Well I don't want to play." He frowned.

"It's not that serious-"

"I don't want to kiss you!" Lex blurted.

The whole table went silent. The words stabbed her heart like a blade. Faith forced a smile.

"It's okay." Her voice cracked.

"Wait Faith let me explain." Lex said.

Faith ignored him and stood up. She wasn't going to cry in front of all these people. She marched away, trying to maintain her last sense of dignity.

* * *

**Sarah**

"I love Ariana Grande!" Sarah yelled.

Sarah was dancing with some of the cheerleaders in the living room. Sarah normally wasn't a girls girl but she had to admit hanging out with the cheerleaders was fun. They were stylish and they too, liked to gossip about boys.

The girls were currently dancing to 7 Rings, when yelling was heard. "I don't want to kiss you!" A voice yelled.

Sarah frowned. That voice sounded familiar. Lex? She turned to see Faith running out of the hallway and out of the front door.

"What's her problem." Sarah said.

Suddenly she put the pieces together. Lex was yelling he didn't want to kiss Faith. How humiliating. Lex came running in shortly after. He stopped when he saw her.

"Have you seen Faith." He asked.

"You're a real gentleman Dayton." She said.

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, she ran off before I could explain."

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued dancing. "Boys are so stupid."

"I know I'm stupid I just want to talk to her." Lex sighed.

"A word of advice Dayton, leave her alone for the night. You just embarrassed her at her first high school party, she's not going to want to think about you let alone see you. Get her a gift tomorrow and beg for mercy and she'll probably forgive you." Sarah said.

Lex sighed. "You think so?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't know I'm not a fucking mind reader, now can you leave you're a real buzzkill, I almost missed the part where she talks about buying weaves."

"You know you're nicer than you think Sarah," Lex said.

"Tell people that and I'll murder you Dayton." She said.

"Is he bothering you?" Matt asked.

The two teens turned to see Matt standing a couple of feet away from them, his eyes burning with anger. Sarah gulped, why was he so mad? How come he always made her scared all of sudden. Lately, it seemed like his anger was always spilling out of him.

"No babe, we're just talking. It's fine." She said.

Matt's face darkened his eyes going to Lex. "You're alone with him?"

Sarah laughed. Was he serious?

"Does it look like we're alone? We're in the middle of the dance floor." She said.

Lex looked at Matt awkwardly. "Really, we were just talking."

"I'm not stupid Lex, you're trying to get one over on me again. You must get a real kick off defeating the son of pro hero, now you want to take my girlfriend!" Matt snarled.

"Dude calm down." Lex said.

Sarah stopped dancing and walked over to Matt. He was going to lose it and that terrified her. She could slowly see all the emotions leaving his eyes.

"Babe it's fine, we were just talking, Lex isn't trying to use me or hurt you." Sarah said.

Lex was a good guy, he wouldn't do something like that. She just knew it.

"So you guys are so close you know what kind of person he is?" Matt yelled.

"Babe please just calm down," Sarah said.

"Matt why don't you go take a walk." Lex said.

Matt growled. "Don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Look it's obvious you're on edge and you've probably had to much to drink, I just don't want you say or do something you might regret." Lex said.

"Aria!" Matt yelled.

He held out his palms and a giant gust of wind slammed into Lex throwing the boy into the wall. Everyone in the room gasped. Lex groaned in pain as he got up slowly. Holy crap he looked hurt. Her stomach dropped when she saw a gash on his forehead. She ran over to go help him, when she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist.

"Come on babe, we're going." Matt growled.

"I don't want to leave!" Sarah yelled.

Matt ignored her and pulled her arm roughly. Practically dragging her out of the house. He kept dragging her until they were several blocks away closer to Morning Star campus. Sarah wanted to cry out in pain about how tight he was squeezing her wrist, but the adrenaline made everything feel numb. He let go of her wrist roughly. He stopped and sighed.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." He said.

He gently grabbed her hand and took it into his. "I just lost I when I saw you with him, I really care about you, you know that right?"

Sarah nodded slowly. She was still trying to process the whole ordeal. She never knew Matt could get that angry. What happened to that sweet charming boy she knew earlier? He leaned in and kissed her softly, and Sarah kissed him back, not because she wanted to but because she felt like that's what she had to do.

"Do you want to sleep in my dorm until Jake comes back?" Matt asked.

"Um, I'm really sweaty from all of that dancing, is it okay if I shower and just crash in my room?" Sarah asked.

Matt frowned, before nodding. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No babe, it's already forgotten." She said with a smile so big it hurt.

Maybe if she smiled hard enough, he wouldn't be able to tell how scared she was. He nodded and walked away, leaving the girl alone. Sarah looked down at her wrist, the same one he was squeezing. Right where his fingers were was a giant purple bruise. She ran her fingers over it and winced. _He didn't mean it. _She told herself.

She wiped the tears that started to form around her eyes and slowly walked back to her room.


	16. What's A Name?

**Maryanne**

"Don't scream." A voice said.

That was very hard to do with a stranger putting their hand on her mouth.

"Jesus Sarah, what do hell are you doing?" Victoria called.

The figure laughed before crawling off her bed. Now Maryanne could see everything clearly. Sarah stood over her smirking, Fouzia and Faith behind her watching the scene with a smirk.

Maryanne frowned when she realized they were all in their hero costumes.

"What the hell? What time is it?" Maryanne groaned.

"11:34 put your hero costume on and let's go. Mrs. Zambiea is calling for all of us to go to the common room." Victoria explained.

Victoria's hero costume was quite beautiful. It was a long flowing silver dress (which didn't seem practical to fight in, but she made it work), over that she wore a black jacket with a logo of a crescent moon on the back.

"Why?" Maryanne asked.

"No clue," Fouzia said.

Maryanne sighed and reached into her closet and grabbed her hero costume, which was a blue kimono with two black stripes around the waist. The kimono was closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a Tsubaki flower.

"Let's go," Maryanne said.

The girls walked out of the room and were greeted with Cleo and Aeorlynn watching them. The latter seemed to be putting a lot of distance between the two. A couple of feet from them was Aurelie. Or at least someone who looked like Aurelie. Her hair and her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet.

"Jesus you guys take a long time to get ready." She said.

"Sorry about that, which one are you?" Maryanne asked.

"Allison." She said.

"Are we ready to go, the boys are probably already there," Sarah complained.

"You didn't have to wait for us." Fouzia snapped.

"You're welcome, Fonzy." Sarah hissed.

The girls continued to bicker as they made their way to the common room. As soon as they got their the girls dispersed. Aerolynn sat with Jake, something Cleo didn't seem fond of. Aurelie and Cleo wiggled in a spot nearby Jarret and Kevin. Sarah wasted no time sitting right next to Matt, curling up next to him like a cat to a fire. Purring softly. She noticed Fouzia and Faith sat away from the boys, which she found odd. Maryanne smiled and decided to sit right next to Victoria.

"Where is our teacher? And why does she have us up at this ungodly hour." Lex complained.

"Midnight training?" Jarret suggested.

"God I should have went to public school," Sarah complained.

"I'm here, you all can silence your complaints." Mrs. Zambiea smiled.

She stood in front of the common room and smirked. "Who's ready for a field trip?"

* * *

**Fouzia**

"I'm freezing my ass off." Hunter complained.

The sixteen teens and their mentor had been walking for almost an hour. Wandering through the dark woods, following their teacher relying only on blind trust.

"Can't you start a fire?" Faith suggested.

"I don't know if I can do something so close range and I would probably burn your eyebrows off." Fouzia laughed bitterly.

Her eyes went to her friend. The girl had been quiet ever since the party. She wasn't sure what exactly went down, but she knew it seemed to put a damper on Faith and Lex's friendship.

They kept walking until the trees ended and they were on a cliff. Large mountains stretched on the sides of the valley almost like it was forming a dome.

"What is this place?" Sarah said.

Mrs. Zambiea smiled and pointed to a spot near a boulder. "Follow me."

The teens followed her to a shaded spot by the boulder. Already there was a cooler and some blankets.

"Are we having a party?" Hunter smirked.

Mrs. Zambiea laughed. "Something like that. I know you guys have had a rough couple of days. With the arena and the Black Church, I'm sure some of you are questioning becoming heroes."

Fouzia blushed. She had to admit, all the bad news was making it hard to be excited about being a hero.

"However, I brought you here, because I think that you guys should be able to enjoy being a hero. So we are going to do a Choosing Ceremony. You're going to announce your hero name to us and the stars above. Make sure you pick something you'll be proud of when you're older." She said.

She pointed to a large boulder as she pulled out a knife. "After that you're going to carve your name into the rock."

"Sounds fun." Kevin smiled.

"Finely something we're doing we're I don't have to see a medic afterwards." Sarah laughed.

Mrs. Zambiea chuckled and opened up the cooler revealing several beverages.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you guys soda." She joked.

Jake grinned and snatched two bottles of coke. "You are the best teacher ever."

Fouzia smiled as she grabbed a can of sprite. "Definitely."

Mrs. Zambiea held the knife out for Aeroylnn. "We're going in alphabetical order. Aerolynn please do us the honors."

Aerolynn blushed and looked at her classmates. Fouzia liked Aerolynn's costume it was, plain golden spandex and black sunglasses over her eyes.

_So I tried thinking of names that went with my quirk, but Bubble Letters isn't really menacing. _She joked.

That earned a chuckle from the others. Aerolynn smiled and held her hands up high above the sky. Big glowing letters formed above her.

_The Whisper. _It spelled out.

She smiled. _It's the best I could come up with. _

"It's amazing." Jake clapped.

Aerolynn grinned. _I'm glad you like it. _

"Very cool Aerolynn." Cleo said.

Aerolynn nodded awkwardly, causing Fouzia to raise an eyebrow. What was going on with those two?

_Thank you. _She said simply.

"I like it Aerolynn," Mrs. Zambiea said.

Aerolynn smiled and walked over to the boulder. She seemed to be able to carve it out easily making her wonder if it would be that easy for her.

"Up next is Alexander." Mrs. Zambiea announced.

Alexander walked up nervously and gave them a stiff wave. "Hi, guys,"

"Loser." Sarah coughed under her breath, which caused Fouzia to roll her eyes.

"Well I don't know if any of you are familiar with Greek myths, but there was this one hero named Achilles, he was invulnerable on every part of his body except his heel. In honor of my heritage, and the fact that it relates to my quirk I want my hero name to be Achilles." Alexander said.

Fouzia smiled. It was nice he actually put thought into his hero name.

"I like it." Maryanne said.

Her words made Fouzia frown. Were they close? Not that it mattered to her.

"Yeah bud, I think it's awesome." Hunter said.

Alexander smiled and took the knife from Aerolynn. He walked over to the boulder and began to carve Achilles.

Victoria smiled and walked over to the center of the room. "I guess I'm next."

"I'm sure you all know my parents are pro heroes." Victoria said.

Victoria looked down at her feet awkwardly. "They chose a name for me that they think would be good for our brand."

"Your brand?" Jarret questioned.

"They have chosen the name Black Magick, the focus group approved of it and my parents think it will appeal to a large audience." Victoria said.

"Is that the name you wanted to choose?" Mrs. Zambiea asked.

Victoria smiled. "Yes,"

However Fouzia had a feeling the smile wasn't genuine. "Thank you."

"It's really cool." Fouzia said.

"Totally, I can't wait till we're pros!" Maryanne cheered.

Victoria nodded and grabbed the knife. She carved her code name in one quick motion.

"One step closer to my goal." Victoria muttered.

She handed the knife to Lex. "Here you go."

Lex smiled. "Thank you."

"My codename is kind of simple, but my quirk isn't really that flashy anyway." Lex said.

"Flashy enough to take out Matt." Hunter snickered.

Fouzia looked over to Matt, his face was blank. He seemed to be trying really hard to conceal his emotions. His eyes were glassed over and he was gritting his teeth so tight she was convinced she would crack his jaw. Her eyes went to Sarah, her eyes were emotionless like his. Only it didn't look like she was trying to hide something. It looked like there was nothing but pain in her soul.

Even though Fouzia hated Sarah, she was alarmed to see the normally confident girl look so defeated. She made a mental note to check in on her roommate later.

"So I have chosen the codename, Jinx," Lex said.

"That's dope," Jake said.

Lex smiled and looked at Faith. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Faith said nonchalantly.

"Okay, enough it's my turn," Allison announced.

She hopped off her spot of the rock and took the knife from Lex. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Soon five other Aurelie's appeared each with a different hair and eye color.

Aurelie smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, all of you." Fouzia laughed.

"We wanted to do this together, since you guys don't know all of us." Aurelie said.

Fouzia was impressed with Aurelie's hero costume She wore an indigo colored skinsuit with a visor on her helmet. Her belt was black and she set the whole outfit off with a pair of beautiful white wrist guards.

"You all know me I'm Aurelie." She said.

The one with the yellow suit stepped forward. "I'm Adeline."

"I remember you." Sarah said bitterly.

"And I remember beating your ass." Adeline smirked.

The one with the blue suit walked over. "I'm Adele." She said wearily.

"Hey ya'll you can call me Adriana!" The one with the orange suit said.

Allison didn't look up at the others and instead inspected her nails, acting as if they were more interesting than her classmates.

"I'm the purple princess, but you can call me Allison." She said.

The one with the green suit walked over. "Hello classmates, my name is Amelie."

"So since my powers are related to light and colors, I thought I should choose the name Prism," Aurelie said.

"That's awesome." Kaleb grinned.

"It's okay," Sarah said as she rolled her eyes.

The girls walked over and each took turns carving a letter in the word Prism.

"Your turn Matthew." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Matt smiled and grabbed the knife. "Like Victoria, I come from a pro hero family, I realize now more than ever I need to honor my father. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"So in the honor of my father, Captain Union, I take on the mantle of Union Lad," Matt said.

"That's really cool," Fouzia said.

Matt smiled and turned to Sarah. "Do you like it?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Yeah, I really like it."

Matt seemed satisfied by her answer, but Fouzia couldn't help but notice how forced it sounded. He carved the name and handed the knife to Maryanne.

"You're up." He said.

Maryanne clapped her hands. "Hey guys."

"I thought about this a lot, and there were so many puns about water that I wanted to choose, but I finally settled on one." Maryanne said.

"Drumroll please." Hunter said.

He began to rapidly tap his legs causing others to laugh.

"Thank you Hunter, my hero name is Rainwoman!" Maryanne said.

"That's incredibly underwhelming." Jake smirked.

"Jake shut up." Fouzia groaned.

Maryanne smiled. "Despite what Jake says I think it's a very positive name and I think it will be great for my hero career."

"That's a good outlook Maryanne, you can go carve your name on the boulder." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Jarret stood up and walked to the center. His hero costume consisted of a gray shirt, a helmet, gray pants, with a black skintight suit underneath. On his shoes were wheels, which Fouzia guessed helped him spin. He seemed nervous being in front of them. Based on his awkward stance, Fouzia had a feeling he didn't know where to start.

"So what's your hero name?" Fouzia said.

Jarret smiled. "The Twister."

He blushed. "It sounds lame I know."

"No bro, I think it's awesome." Kaleb said.

Jarret looked up at the boy hopefully. "You do?"

"Yeah it's very strong name." Kaleb said.

Jarret let out of deep breath that seemed to be out of relief.

"Yeah Jarret it's really cool." Faith said.

Jarret smiled and walked over to the boulder and carved 'The Twister' in big letters.

"Now give it up for Cleo!" Mrs. Zambiea said.

Cleo smiled and made her way to the center. She wore a skintight dark blue crop top with a neon green high-collared section, with a zipper down the middle. Over the higher part of her chest, which reveals her torso from the underside of her breasts down, she also wore sports pants with black trainers with neon green lace as well at the back and bottom are also neon green. She seemed to have some sort of a speaker system around her neck.

"I want my hero name to be Screaming Siren." Cleo said.

"Gee I wonder why?" Sarah said.

Cleo ignored her and grabbed the knife from Jarret and carved her hero name into the boulder.

"Perfect." She smiled.

She handed the knife off to Jake who grinned and leaped up. He was sporting a beige tank top , black army pants, on his back was a energy generator. He wore black gloves and boots, which actually looked quite nice.

If he wasn't such a dick, Fouzia would have been impressed with his outfit.

"Ladies and gentleman…and Maryanne-"

"Jake." Mrs. Zambiea warned.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since my quirk involves eating and my lips are pretty big, I figured the name Bigmouth would be perfect. It's light, funny, and if I'm treating this like Victoria will proably appeal to a wide range of audiences."

"Very comedic, Bigmouth." Hunter snickered.

"Come up with something better." Jake snarled.

Faith rolled her eyes and stood up. "Instead of boring us all with your fragile egos, why don't you let me go."

Jake grunted and handed the knife to Faith who smirked.

"Hello everyone, I owe my hero name to…a friend of mine. He helped come up with it." Faith muttered.

Fouzia noticed she wouldn't look Lex in the eyes. What the hell happened last night?

"My hero name will be Valora. I hope I can live up to it." Faith smiled.

"I love it Faith!" Fouzia cheered.

"Yeah it's really good." Lex smiled.

"Spunky. I like it." Hunter said.

Faith handed the knife to Kevin. "Here you go."

Kevin took it slowly and sighed. "I'm not sure I deserve to do this."

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm really a hero, you all saw my quirk. I'm…I'm a monster." Kevin sighed.

_Kevin there's no hard feelings about the arena, I know you couldn't control yourself. _Aerolynn said.

"Still, how can I expect to a pro if I keep loosing control. I can't control my quirk, I don't deserve to be a hero." Kevin sighed.

"That right there is why you deserve to be a hero Kevin. You are compassionate, you are willing to throw away your dreams to protect others. One day you will learn how to control your quirk, and you will be a great hero." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Kevin smiled weakly. "I hope so."

"My hero name is Crimson Bat." He said.

It made sense with his long-sleeved red spandex suit and crimson tights. A skull was on the front of his suit, that Fouzia had to admit looked quite terrifying. Kevin carved his hero name slowly and turned to the others.

"I like your name better than Rainwoman." Maryanne laughed.

"I'm sure everyone does." Jake said.

"Your turn Sarah." Kevin said.

He handed the knife to Sarah who hopped out of Matt's arms. She wore a red suit with a short, torn light red cape. Matching with that was red boots. On her suit was a stopwatch symbol.

"My hero name will be Stopwatch, I'm sure I don't need to explain why." Sarah said.

"I love it babe." Matt smiled.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"It's good." Fouzia said simply.

She figured she could at least try being polite. Sarah looked at her like she was surprised.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, Sarah, I like it." Fouzia said.

She looked away, almost as if she didn't want Fouzia to see her expression.

"I'll just go carve my name." She said.

After she was done carving it she held the knife to Kaleb.

"You're up loser." She said.

She sat back down next to Matt, who was quick to wrap his arm around her.

"Hello everyone!" Kaleb smiled.

"Hi Kaleb." Alexander laughed.

He wore a black shirt and green pants. Fouzia was impressed with his helmet. It was a roaring monkey with spider fangs.

"Given the fact I have four eyes, I thought would take on the name Foresight." He smiled.

Fouzia noticed there was no pause in between his words. "Don't you mean Four Sight?"

"Well kind of, I thought it would be a nice pun. Foresight, Four Sight, clever, huh." He smiled.

"I love it." Faith said.

"I second that." Hunter said.

After he carved his name he handed the knife to Fouzia. Fouzia stood up nervously. She wondered if her name would sound as cool as the others. It seemed like some of the others put a lot of thought into it.

"I like your fireman costume." Maryanne complimented.

Fouzia looked down, she decided to go with that not only because her parents were fireman but because it related to her quirk. She thought it was very crafty at the time.

"Thank you. So, my quirk allows me to create spirals of fire, which kind of look like cyclones of flames. So, I was thinking about it and I want my name to be Cyclone." She smiled.

Fouzia looked at the faces of her classmates looking at her. She blushed and looked down. It probably was awful compared to theirs.

"I like it," Alexander said.

"Cyclone, that's so trendy!" Faith cheered.

Fouzia laughed. She was glad that some people liked it. She smiled and walked over to the boulder. She felt empowered looking at the names of her classmates. All of them carved together, proving that they were one step closer to being real heroes.

After she carved her name she handed the knife to Hunter.

**Victoria**

"My hero name is Origami!" Hunter grinned.

"Did you just pick that because the easiest name you could think of?" Victoria asked.

Hunter smirked, "You know me so well."

"I'm proud of all of you and I really like you're names. Now let's head back to school." She said.

"Wait where's Jake?" Faith asked.

Everyone looked around, noticing the teen was gone.

"With as loud as he is you would think we would notice him leaving." Fouzia said.

"Jake!" Kevin yelled.

Silence. Cleo frowned and stepped forward.

"Allow me. JAKE!" She yelled.

Her voice so loud that the rocks even began to tremble. Victoria winced and covered her ears. The screech was unbearable. Soon Jake emerged from a path, covering his ears and screaming.

"Bloody hell! I go to take a piss and you guys send the banshee out on me." Jake yelled.

"Jake you can't just walk off without telling us, we were worried about you." Mrs. Zambiea said.

"Speak for yourself." Sarah smirked.

"Not tonight Sarah, everyone grab your stuff, we're walking back." She said.

Everyone started to walk out of the cave, Victoria stayed behind to grab her can of Sprite when she felt a muscular hand grab her wrist. She jumped and looked at the source.

"What the hell?" Victoria asked.

Jake blushed. "I'm sorry."

"I wanted to gather the eight of us together." He said.

Victoria looked around and noticed it was the eight kids that were in the Black Church.

"What is this about Jake?" Sarah asked.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "So when I went to take a leak, I saw some names on a different boulder."

"And that is why you wanted to stop us?" Matt sighed.

Jake showed them the photo. There were several names on it, Quickstep, Hell Priest, Conduit, and some others she couldn't quite make out.

"That's weird, those are our teachers." Faith said.

Jake frowned. "That's not the worst part."

He zoomed in on a word towards the bottom. It was a heart with two names in it.

"Holy shit." Matt coughed when he saw it.

"Amanda and Cyrus. Why would that be in a heart?" Kaleb read aloud.

Alexander gulped. "You guys know what the means right?"

"That Amanda and Cyrus use to do the nasty? That's disgusting." Sarah said.

"Worse, Cyrus went to Morning Star academy he was friends with our teachers. What if there is more behind the story than what our teachers are telling us." Alexander said.

"It kind of makes you wonder. Why did he attack the Black Church?" Victoria asked.

* * *

**Addy**

Addy woke up with a start. She was in a poorly lit jail cell. The cell was a decent size with enough room for a bed, a toilet, and a sink.

"About time she woke up." A voice called.

Addy turned to see Quirk Killer standing in a cell across from hers. Next to his cell was Land Mine.

"Where are we?" Addy asked.

"Maybe hell? We were the ones unlucky enough to loose to those children." Land Mine snarled.

"Next time I see Jake and Aerolynn I'm blowing their brains out." He hissed.

Quirk Killer pouted. "And I was so hoping to carve young Victoria's heart out."

"I just wanted to be friends with Sarah," Addy said.

"Sure you did you crazy bitch." Land Mine snickered.

Soon a loud door was heard opening. Loud footsteps were heard approaching. Soon she saw a pretty woman with auburn hair, a pantsuit, and black heels walking towards them

"Good you guys are all up." She smiled.

"Who are you?" Quirk Killer asked.

She smirked. "I'm Amanda Morningstar, and boy do I have plans for all of you."


	17. No One Has To Know

**Aurelie **

_One year ago:_

Aurelie winced as she put rubbing alcohol on the bruise on her torso. Her body still ached from when Megan kicked her. Megan was the most popular girl at Aurelie's school, and she made sure that Aurelie knew how much she hated her.

A lot of girls at her school seemed to hate her. She got along with the boys just fine, which was what usually lead to more girls bullying her.

She knew that Adeline and Adriana wanted to deal with it, but she knew she could handle it. Besides it's not like the other girls really hurt her anyway. The bruise would be gone in a couple days.

"Aurelie!" Her mother yelled.

"Yes mom!" Aurelie called back.

"You've been in the bathroom for forty minutes, when are you going to come out." Her mother yelled.

Aurelie sighed and put her shirt back on. She looked back at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"You just got to get through a couple more months. Then you'll be at Morning Star." She smiled.

_Now_

"Aurelie wakey wakey!" Cleo yelled.

Aurelie groaned and sat up slowly. "What is it?"

"Class starts in 30 minutes, I grabbed you a bagel for breakfast but you need to start getting ready." She said.

Aurelie sighed and sat up slowly. "I might just have Amelie take all my classes for me today, I'm too tired.

"About your clones, I've been meaning to ask you, who is red?" Cleo asked.

Aurelie's stomach dropped. "Pardon?"

"It's just you said your powers were related to light, and it seems like you and your clones each represent a color of the rainbow, but there is no red. Where is she?" Cleo asked.

Aurelie forced a laugh that she prayed wasn't suspicious. "Sadly, there is no red. It's just us, another girl would be cool though."

"You're right, it would really help your brand." Cleo laughed.

Just as Aurelie was about to say something her phone buzzed. Aurelie frowned and pulled out her phone. She smiled when she saw who it was.

**Diego: Morning beautiful.**

"Is that your new boyfriend." Cleo smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a boy who's a really good friend." Aurelie laughed.

"I'm sure. Is that why you went upstairs with him?" Cleo said.

The truth was Aurelie and Diego just made out. After ten minutes they both got bored and decided to watch Netflix on his phone. It was honestly the most romantic thing that had proably happened to her.

"Trust me, what happened upstairs was PG-13." Aurelie said.

Cleo laughed. "I can't wait to hear all about it, after you get ready of course because we are going to be so late."

* * *

**Sarah**

The entire school day all Sarah could think about was cheer tryouts. She couldn't focus on math or science, or whatever other bullshit class she was taking. She could think about how good she would look in that red and gold uniform.

It would be so perfect, Matt would be quarterback and she would be head cheerleader in no time. The perfect couple. Maybe if they looked like the perfect couple, she would feel like it.

Ever since the night of the party, Sarah was worried about Matt. He was always so angry at her. And if not at her then at Lex. And if not at him then just angry at the world. He hadn't hurt her since that night, which she was relieved about. She knew that it was just a mistake, he didn't mean to squeeze her wrist that hard. Sarah's mother always told her no man was perfect and she believed that. If she could just help Matt with his anger, then it would go back to the way it used to be.

And the first step was getting on that cheerleading team. She lazily doodled in her notebook a picture of her in the uniform. She would look fabulous in it. She just knew it.

As soon as the bell rung she bolted out of class and ran to the other side of the hallway. This was where Matt's class was. Normally he would walk to her class, but she was too excited to wait for him. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey baby, what's got you in such a good of a mood." He laughed.

"Cheer tryouts are today and I'm confident I'm going to do great." Sarah said.

"Of course, you will." Matt said.

He pecked her cheek, which made her blush. This was how his touch was supposed to feel. She had to train herself to stop flinching every time he reached out to touch her. She didn't want to risk making him mad and he lose it again.

"Are you excited about football tryouts?" Sarah asked.

"I am, I can't wait for my father to come to the first football game. You're going to love my dad Sarah." Matt smiled.

Sarah smiled. "I hope he likes me."

The two stopped when they reached the gym. "Cheer practice is right here. I'll meet you in the common room after, okay." Sarah said.

"Okay, good luck." He said.

"You too," She smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek and ran into the gym. She was surprised to see that the gym was packed with girls. It had to be at least thirty of them. Was this what her competition was?

"Sarah!" Maryanne yelled.

Sarah turned to see Victoria and Maryanne walking towards her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah frowned.

Victoria sighed. "My mother was a cheerleader in high school and she's making me do it."

"And I just thought I would be great at spreading cheer!" Maryanne beamed.

"Cheerleading is about cheering, it's about being hot." Sarah snapped.

"Do you even know what cheerleaders do? They do complicated stunts and routines, they don't just walk around the halls in short skirts." Victoria said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was sure she would be fine.

"Ladies listen up, my name is Monica and I'm the head captain of this squad. Tryouts are going to be very simple, I'm going to teach you a routine and you repeat after me. After that only fifteen girls will move on. Then after that we'll do stunts to see who can make it." Monica said.

She was a tall girl with golden blond hair. Maryanne clapped her hands. "Aren't you guys excited."

"Don't talk to me." Sarah gagged.

"5, 6, 5, 6, 7,8." Monica yelled.

With that Gimmie Dat, by Cierra started to play. Monica moved quickly, doing various combinations of clapping and hip swaying. Sarah gritted her teeth and tried to keep up. She was surprised with how fast she was moving. She hopped to the next dance like it was nothing.

Sarah glanced over and frowned when she noticed Victoria and Maryanne didn't seem to be struggling to keep up. Sarah gritted her teeth and focused. She wasn't going to let them win.

She kept dancing and took a couple steps forward so was just right behind Monica.

Monica turned and looked at Sarah with a surprised to look. Sarah took a couple steps forward and stood right next to Monica, relying on memory to complete the dance and improvising the parts she didn't know.

As soon as the song stopped Monica eyed her curiously. "You got guts. What's your name?"

"Sarah Smith." Sarah smiled.

Monica smirked and looked around at the girls. "Even though my back was turned I can already tell who was off. I can hear people stomping on the right foot when they should be stomping on their left. When I call your name, you may leave."

Sarah bit her lip as she began listing off names.

"And lastly Maryanne Isla." She said.

Maryanne's face dropped. "Okay." She said quietly.

Sarah felt bad for the girl as she left the gymnasium with crowd of other girls. She smiled. She was still here. That was all that mattered. She didn't have time to feel bad.

"Okay girls get ready for round two." Monica said.

* * *

**Kaleb**

"Want to watch the cheerleaders?" Hunter smirked.

"We could cheer Maryanne on." Alexander offered.

Kaleb's stomach rumbled. "Can we go get some snacks first?"

"Sure, there's a bag of Doritos in the kitchen with my name on it." Hunter grinned.

The three boys walked on the side of the football field, not even paying attention to the tryouts right next to them.

"Speed it up boys! You think this is hard wait till game season starts!" The coach yelled.

He was a tall man with dark skin that was decorated with scars.

"Do you know who that is?" Alexander asked.

"Jesus?" Hunter joked.

"No it's the Silver Serval." Alexander gasped.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "And I care about a B-List hero because?"

Alexander turned to Kaleb and shot the boy a look. "His name was carved into the boulder."

Kaleb gulped. He got bad feelings about this entire thing. He figured Hell Priest knew Cyrus based on how comfortable the villain was with him. But it seemed like half of their faculty used to go to school with him. Used to be friends with him. What happened to turn him into a psychopath?

"Hey look out!" A voice yelled.

Kaleb turned and saw a football flying towards Alexander's face. The boy gasped and leaped forward, quickly snatching the ball out of the air. He wasn't sure how much pressure he was applying to the ball, but it must have been a lot because the deflated in his hands.

"Holy crap." The coach said.

He took off in a sprint, he moved quick and fast like a cat.

"Who are you kid?" He asked.

"Well I'm Kaleb Rexavi, I'm a first-year." He smiled.

The coach looked down at his arms and gasped. "Look at those beauties, how much do you bench press?"

Kaleb paused to ponder this. "Well, I don't have an exact number but somewhere around five tons."

The man's jaw dropped to the floor. "Is that a part of your quirk?"

"Yes sir, my quirk is mutant type giving a hybrid of monkey and spider DNA." He said.

"I'm Coach Kirby, how would you like to be on the football team?" He asked.

Kaleb frowned. "I don't really know a lot about football."

"Trust me kid, with those arms you'll be fine." He said.

Kaleb turned to look at his friends. He would hate to just leave them.

"Go on Kaleb, go have fun." Alexander said.

Kaleb grinned. "Thanks, I'll see you guys tonight."

The boys walked off leaving Kaleb and Coach Kirby alone. "Now kid are you ready to meet the team?"

* * *

**Lex **

Today was awful. Lex couldn't even focus on his classes; he was too busy thinking of Faith. She wouldn't even look at him. Not that he could blame her. He humiliated her. And now he lost his best friend.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he walked right into somebody. The figure yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Watch it asshat." She hissed.

Lex looked up and was surprised to see Sarah watching him. He was equally surprised to see she was in a cheerleader's outfit. She wore a black top with a gold and red skirt.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Because I'm a cheerleader, obviously." Sarah said.

She was prepared to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Wait can we talk?"

Sarah paused and rolled her eyes. "Talk about what Dayton?"

"It's just we haven't really spoken since the party." Lex muttered.

"And you care because? It's not like we're friends." Sarah said coldy.

Lex frowned. He wasn't sure why he cared. However, he had the feeling he should be talking to Sarah.

"Well we're not _not _friends." Lex laughed.

She sighed. "Look things are going really good for me and Matt right now, and it's not secret that you get his blood boiling."

"So that means I can't talk to you anymore?" Lex frowned.

That seemed like a sucky deal.

"Just until he calms down." Sarah said.

"He's the one that blasted me into the wall, I should be mad at him." Lex said.

"But you're not, because you're a good person." She said.

Lex wasn't sure why but her words made him blush. He shook his head in an attempt to regain focus.

"Is it really a happy relationship if he controls who and who you can't talk to?" Lex asked.

"Dayton, trust me, everything is fine. Matt will get over it eventually. Plus I'm a cheerleader now, I'm sure this super short skirt can help persuade him." She purred.

Lex gagged. "Ew."

She laughed, which in turn made him laugh. She stopped when she saw someone walking behind him. She smiled weakly.

"There's Faith." Sarah said.

Lex turned and saw Faith walking. He waved at her, hoping for a chance to gain her attention. Either she didn't see him or didn't care, because she kept walking like he wasn't there.

"Damn, that was cold, even for me." Sarah said.

"I miss her so much." Lex sighed.

He thought about her everyday, it felt like his body was aching from the silence.

"Instead of being a moody cliché, why don't you go tell her how you feel?" Sarah asked.

Lex frowned. "She hates me."

"You're right, it's better to just sit here and watch your friendship die." Sarah said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't even know what to say." Lex said.

"The truth jackass." Sarah smirked.

He laughed. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Sarah said.

Soon her phone buzzed causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Is that him?"

She smiled weakly. A smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Yeah, I should go, good luck with Faith."

With that she walked away leaving him alone. Lex sighed and took off in a sprint chasing after Faith.

"Faith!" He called.

No answer. Lex sighed and kept running faster.

"Faith Abigail Ritter!" He yelled.

Faith stopped and spun around a bone claw pointed to his jugular. "Don't you ever say my middle name in public." She hissed.

He blushed. "Sorry, I just wanted to get your attention."

"Well you have it Lex, what do you want?" Faith asked.

"I wanted to apologize, about the party." He said.

Her face softened. She sighed. "We don't need to talk about it."

"I think we do." He said. "You deserve a reason to why I said that."

"I get it, Lex. I know I'm not attractive. I don't look like Sarah or Victoria, it's okay with you not being comfortable with kissing me." Faith said.

Lex frowned. "That could not be further from the truth. Faith I think you're gorgeous."

She blushed and looked away. He smiled a took a step further.

"I didn't want to kiss you because I scared." He said.

"Scared of what?" Faith said.

"Faith I don't have a lot of people in my life. With my quirk, it's hard for people to get close to me, and it's not like I'm some social butterfly. You're my rock, you're my favorite person in this whole world. You're the only person who I feel really gets me." He sighed.

She finally looked up at him to meet his eyes.

"That's why I didn't want to kiss you, I was scared that I would ruin our friendship. I was scared I would do something that could destroy the thing I most hold sacred. That night had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. I should've talked to you about it, instead of freaking out like that. And I sincerely apologize. I feel like shit, knowing I hurt you." He said.

Lex didn't realize it at first but Faith was crying. He gulped, oh god what did he say wrong?

"Just shut up and get in here dumbass." She laughed.

She pulled Lex in for a hug, squeezing him tight. He laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

**Victoria**

"Victoria you have to eat." Maryanne groaned.

Victoria was currently sitting at her desk, she was too focused on her Algebra 2 homework to eat.

"I'll eat later." Victoria said.

"Victoria it's 10:45, the kitchen closes in fifteen minutes." She said.

Maryanne sighed. "Do you want me to get you something."

"Something rich with protein would be preferable." Victoria said, not even looking up from her homework.

Maryanne laughed. "See you later."

The girl left the room, leaving Victoria alone. Soon after a knock was heard on the door causing Victoria to groan. She got up from her desk and walked to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Monica standing there.

"Hello there Ms. Crown, how are you this evening?" She asked.

"Why are you here Monica?" She asked.

"Gee, look a little more happy to see me." She giggled.

She held up a bag, and reached in and pulled out a cheerleader uniform.

"Welcome to the Lionesses." She smiled.

Victoria sighed. She was afraid she was going to get in. She would have sabotaged her own performance but she was sure her mother would have found a way to get her on the team regardless.

"Thank you." She said dully.

She paused before she grabbed the uniform. "May I ask why you didn't select Maryanne? Her form is amateur, but she did the routine better than most of the girls you let stay."

Monica giggled. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought it was obvious."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Please enlighten me."

"Well just look at her. She's not in good shape, she's shaped like the letter O. And did you see the shirt she wore?" Monica asked.

Victoria frowned. "I don't really pay attention to outfits."

"She wore a shirt that said 'Thick Thighs Save Lives', that's not the energy I want on my team. What is the girl allergic to diets?" Monica said.

Victoria frowned. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the way she was talking about Maryanne. The girl had worked hard on shutting off her empathy, but for some reason she felt bad that Monica would say this about Maryanne. Actually she felt worse than bad, she felt angry.

"Monica, you are aware that I am the Victoria Crown?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah and?" Monica asked.

"Sweetie, my family's rich and my mother is Shaman, who's the number three hero right now. Being the cheer captain I'm sure you're aware of who she is. After all she's quite popular with the high school cheerleading world. On top of that she likes to make large donations to the cheer team, which again I'm sure you're aware of. Now here's what's going to happen you are going to let Maryanne on the team, and not junior varsity either, now how you're going to do that I don't really care just make it happen." Victoria said calmly.

"And if I refuse?" Monica said through gritted teeth.

"Well all it would take is one phone call from my mother to your coach, and your pimply ass would be cut from the cheer team, which given the fact you have no personality or redeeming traits other than being able to do a split, would be quite unfortunate. And if that doesn't scare you then you can be scared of me." Victoria said.

Her pupils went pitch black and the lights above the girls began to flicker.

"I'm not the girl you want as an enemy Monica." She said.

Monica gulped, before sighing handing Victoria two cheerleading uniforms.

"Anything else Victoria?" She said bitterly.

"That will be all Monica, now please get the fuck out of my room," Victoria said.

The girl huffed before marching out. Soon Maryanne walked in carrying two large bowls.

"Victoria it's pasta night!" She yelled.

She stopped when she the cheerleader uniform on her bed.

"Holy crap, is that for me!" She giggled.

"Yeah I guess Monica changed her mind." Victoria lied.

Maryanne sat the bowls down and jumped up ecstatically. "This is great we're going to be cheerleaders! Aren't you excited?"

"Not really, I hate cheerleaders." Victoria said simply.

With that she grabbed her pasta and sat down on her bed.

* * *

**Aurelie**

"How was your day?" Aurelie asked Cleo.

Cleo sighed. "Uneventful, I tried talking to Aerolynn but she has been dodging me all day. She spends most of her time with Jake, do you think something is going on between them?"

"I doubt it." Aurelie laughed.

Cleo sighed and walked over to the closet she and Aurelie shared. She pulled out a set of pajamas and a towel. "I'm going to head to the shower."

"See you, I hope you'll be able to focus with Aerolynn on your mind." Aurelie joked.

It took Cleo a moment to understand what she was insinuating, but when she got it she blushed. "You're nasty."

Aurelie laughed as her roommate left the room. Almost as if he knew she was alone, Diego sent her text. Aurelie laughed and opened it.

**Diego: Are you still up?**

**Aurelie: It's only 9:00, lmao. **

**Diego: True true, what are you doing rn?**

**Aurelie: Laying down in bed, I'm too lazy to do my math right now. **

**Diego: What are you wearing**

**Aurelie: Pajamas stupid. **

Aurelie laughed and sat down her phone. Her eyes wandered to her math textbook. Maybe she could ask Amelie to help her understand it better.

**Diego: Can I see a picture?**

**Aurelie: Why do you want to see my power ranger pajamas?**

**Diego: I was actually hoping to see you without them.**

Aurelie was so shocked she dropped her phone on the bed. Did he really say that? He must have been joking. She took a deep breath and slowly picked up the phone.

**Aurelie: Lol, you're hilarious.**

**Diego: Come on just one picture. **

**Aurelie: I don't normally do that. **

**Diego: Come on it'll just be for us. I'll show you mine.**

**Aurelie: I'm actually really tired, can we talk tomorrow?**

**Diego: Come on just one quick pic, no one has to know.**

Aurelie sighed. She didn't want to. It felt so simple to her yet so complicated. Diego was a nice boy, and he was a boy. It was natural for him to be…curious. Yet it felt weird to take a picture of herself and send it. She felt uncomfortable with her body being able to be captured in another medium.

Aurelie nervously tapped her fingers against her phone case.

**Diego: Are you still there?**

* * *

**Coach Kirby- Blackstarxmoon**


	18. My Guardian Devil

**Aurelie**

_One Year Ago:_

Aurelie grunted as she fell to the ground. Megan's fist hurt like a sledgehammer.

"Get her Megan!" Priyanka yelled.

"Kick her in the guts!" Audrey chanted.

Aurelie groaned and sat up slowly the three girls each took turns punching and kicking her.

_Let me take care of them. _Adeline hissed.

"I have this under control." Aurelie coughed.

Megan growled and snatched Aurelie's hair. "Was sleeping with my boyfriend worth it skank?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" Aurelie wheezed, drops of blood spilling from her pink lips.

Was anyone even having sex right now? She assumed most kids would wait to at least they were sophomores in high school. Yet for some reason, everyone found it easy to believe she was getting frisky with half of the class.

"Are you saying he's lying to me?" Megan growled.

"He probably slept with someone, but it wasn't me." Aurelie coughed.

_Nor I. _Amelie said.

_No one would ever love me. _Adele said.

_Please I've seen her boyfriend, I can do better. _Allison said.

_Who are we talking about again? _Adriana asked.

_I'm going to cut this girl. _Adeline roared.

"Yeah, it was none of my other girls either. He's lying to you." Aurelie said.

Megan growled and pushed Aurelie's head down into the concrete. She screamed in pain; her skin roughly being torn off by the pavement. Worms that were on the ground slithered to her nose.

"Since you're so good at sucking, why don't you slurp up these worms." Megan grinned.

Then everything went black. Not just her vision, it was like she was knocked out. That wasn't the right way to describe it either. It was like someone was pulling her into unconsciousness. She heard a faint voice, but besides that there was nothing.

"Aurelie wake up!" A voice yelled.

Suddenly she was no longer in the black pit but in a hospital room. "What the hell." She coughed.

She looked up to see her parents watching her with concerned looks.

"Where am I? What happened?" Aurelie coughed.

Her mother sighed and moved a strand of indigo hair out of Aurelie's eyes. "I'm so glad you're back."

"We were barely able to reach any of you, we managed to get ahold of Amelie a couple of times. She told us not to worry but even she seemed concerned." Her father said.

Aurelie frowned. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Her parents' eyes met. They each took a deep gulp. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember being in an alley with some girls..we were..hanging out," Aurelie said.

"Honey you don't need to lie, Amelie told us you were being bullied." Her mother frowned.

Aurelie sighed. "It's stupid girl drama, that's all."

"They didn't just argue with you, they beat you. You were covered in bruises when the EMT found you." Her mother said.

"Who called an EMT?" Aurelie said.

Her father looked away, almost as if he didn't want to meet Aurelie's eyes. "Someone found their girls bloodied and bruised so they called 911."

"They were attacked!" Aurelie gasped.

Was that why she passed out? Was someone attacking them that day? They must have hit her over the top of her head.

"Honey, have I ever told you about your birth?" Her mother said.

That was a weird thing to just randomly bring up.

"Briefly," Aurelie said.

"When I got my first ultrasound, I was mortified, they were telling me I was having septuplets. You were going to be my first child. I wasn't ready to take on seven at once. Then you were born, and I was saddened when I saw just you. I thought I lost your sisters, then the doctors told me that there were never really seven babies. It was a part of your quirk." Her mother smiled weakly.

Aurelie frowned as she began to count her other halves off. There was only five of them.

"Who was the sixth?" Aurelie asked.

Did she die as a baby? Is that why her parents never talked about her? How awful.

"She's inside of you, like the others, but she is nothing like the others." Her father gulped.

"We named her Alice." Her mother said simply.

Why were they so nervous?

"Raising seven daughters was hard, but Alice…she was different. She was strong and violent. One time she broke our mailman's nose, another time she snapped a dog's neck, we even once found her bashing your babysitter's head in." Her mother said.

Aurelie gasped, covering her mouth with one hand in shock. "Oh my god."

"Then one day she just disappeared. We talked to doctors, but she said that she just faded into your subconscious. For some reason, she didn't want to come out anymore." Her father said.

"Until a couple of days ago. When the EMT found you, you were beating the girls senseless." Her father said.

"What are you talking about? That didn't happen." Aurelie said.

Her mother finished. "He asked for an ID, and you told him your name was Alice Duax. Alice is back."

_Now: _

"Now would you look at that, for once you are ready for school before me," Cleo smirked.

"Haha, you're hilarious," Aurelie said with a roll of her eyes.

Just as the girl grabbed her bag, Cleo's phone buzzed. Aurelie smirked. "Girlfriend of yours?"

"Ew, no." Cleo laughed.

She checked her phone, and her face darkened instantly. Aurelie raised an eyebrow, what bad news could she have possibly received that would put a damper in her mood this bad?

"What's wrong?" Aurelie asked.

Cleo smiled at her, a smile that was faker than Monopoly money. "Spill."

Cleo sighed and handed her the phone. "I'm so sorry."

Aurelie laughed and looked at her phone. As soon as she saw what it was her face dropped. Her heart sunk even lower. Her stomach felt like it was going to crawl out of her throat. It was a picture of her. Naked. The bright eyes in the photo didn't match how cold she felt right now. That was the picture she sent to Diego.

"Oh my god," Aurelie said.

She looked up to Cleo. "How the hell did you get this?"

"One of the cheerleaders I met at the party sent it to me," Cleo said quietly.

"Who sent it to her?" Aurelie hissed.

"Bradly," Cleo answered.

Oh god, how many people had seen her?

"Did Diego send it to him?" Aurelie whimpered.

This was bad, but maybe if it was just four people she could contain it. "I don't think so. I think he might have sent it to…his entire sophomore class."

Aurelie felt sick. She wanted to scream, cry, do something. Something to express how much pain she felt. How violated she felt with her body being displayed to the world without her having a choice in the matter.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said.

"Aurelie, why don't we talk to Mrs. Zambiea? She could have him expelled." Cleo said.

"No, the only way I'm going to end this is if I go to him personally. He needs to know it's not okay to mess with people like this!" Aurelie yelled.

She marched out of her room and took off into a sprint. The sophomore common room was only a couple hallways away from the freshmen one. She was sure Diego would be there. And of course, he was talking with some of his sophomore friends. He smirked when he saw her.

"What's up?" He said.

Monica laughed and turned to Diego. "The picture was cuter."

This earned a couple of laughs from the other kids.

"Diego, please tell me you have a good explanation for this. Why in the hell would you do this to me!" Aurelie laughed.

Diego rolled his eyes. An action that made it feel like he was stomping on her heart. "It's not that serious it's just nudes. Besides, I only showed a couple of people."

"I bet him he couldn't do it, but my man has game." A boy with a green mohawk, who Aurelie assumed was Bradley, said.

"Delete the pictures and stop sending them out!" Aurelie hissed.

Diego stood up and crossed his arms. "But they were a gift."

"It's my body and I get to choose who gets to see it! I thought you cared about me? Why would you do this?" Aurelie yelled.

"Look it's nothing personal Aurelie. We were just fooling around." Diego said.

Aurelie wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Go to hell."

"Don't act like you didn't want it. You were so desperate for me to be into you, and congrats I was. You're hot, do you think I would put up with your boring ass if you weren't?" He smirked.

His words struck her heart like a mallet. "Jesus, stop crying."

Aurelie growled and spun around. She didn't need to deal with this. She was better than this. She marched off and ignored the catcalls from the other kids. She kept walking until she was longer in the sophomore hallway, she was so preoccupied she didn't even realize she bumped into someone.

"Watch it, bitch." The voice hissed.

Aurelie sobbed. That was the final straw. With that she took off in a sprint, running away from the scene, straight to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

**Sarah**

"Good morning!" Sarah smiled.

She walked into Matt and Jake's room, a bright smile on her face and a pop-tart in her hand.

"Speak for yourself," Jake grumbled.

"Jesus Jake, I forgot you lived here." Sarah chuckled.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well if you something other than suck-"

"Jake!" Matt hissed sternly.

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're so tightly strung."

The boy shoved his large feet into his shoes and smirked.

"Well I'm getting breakfast, there are ten waffles with my name on them." Jake grinned.

Sarah smirked. "Goodbye, Jake."

As soon as he left the room Matt began to grumble. Sarah raised an eyebrow, who could be angry this early in the morning?

"Can you believe he made Varsity?" He scowled.

"Well, baby you're still on the team." Sarah reasoned.

He crossed his arms. "I'm on JV."

Sarah frowned. Being on junior varsity as a freshman didn't seem like that big of a deal to her. Sarah sighed and walked over to Matt. She pulled her boyfriend in for a hug, nestling his head against her chest.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you were going against Kaleb and Jake." She said.

He pulled away sharply and frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's just that their quirks give them more muscles than Dwayne Johnson. It's nothing wrong with losing to dudes THAT big." Sarah reasoned.

"So what you're saying is I'm not as good as them?" Matt yelled.

Sarah crossed her arms. "That's not what I said."

She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. "Come on don't be like that, I don't want to fight."

"Get the hell off of me!" He yelled.

With that he roughly pushed her, her body falling back as her head slammed against the wall. She yelped in pain as soon as the back of her head made contact. She gulped and placed her hand to her forehead. Black spots danced over her vision. Was the room spinning?

Matt quickly ran over to her. "Babe I'm so sorry."

He reached out to her, but Sarah quickly scooted away causing him to frown.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked.

Sarah slowly got from the floor, struggling to keep her balance. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Are you scared of me?" He repeated.

"Matt look at yourself. Wouldn't you be scared of you?" She hissed.

She didn't realize she was crying until the tears dripped past her chin.

"Come on let's talk about this," He said.

Sarah pulled arm away. "I have class."

"Sarah, please." He begged.

He reached out to grab her arm, but she was quicker and already dashing for the door. She slammed it behind her and took off in a sprint. She ran until her legs were tired, hoping that the further she got from him the easier it would be to forget what just happened.

She kept running until she bumped into Aurelie. Sarah growled.

"Watch it, bitch." Sarah hissed.

Aurelie looked up at Sarah with puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

She ran off into the girl's bathroom, causing Sarah to raise an eyebrow. "What was going on with her?"

"Haven't you heard?" Monica smirked. "Diego leaked her nudes. Guess who has pepperoni nipples!"

Monica burst out into a laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. Sarah frowned. That didn't seem funny, in fact, it seemed cruel. Who would do that to someone?

"It's hilarious," Sarah said weakly.

She ran off into the direction of the girl's restroom.

* * *

**Aurelie**

Aurelie wiped her face with a damp towel. How could she be so stupid? This was all her fault. Why would she send those stupid pictures!

_Do you want to talk about it? _Adele asked.

_Screw talking, I want to kick some ass! _Adeline growled.

Aurelie tuned the voices out and looked at her reflection.

"Stop crying." A voice said.

Aurelie turned to see Sarah watching her, with an unreadable look.

"Pull yourself together, don't let them see that they're affecting you," Sarah commanded.

She handed Aurelie some lipstick and mascara from her purse. "Their animals, the only way to win against them is to prove you don't give a fuck about them or their opinions."

Aurelie hesitantly took the makeup and looked at her face in the mirror.

"Next you're going to have a great today, and make sure that they can see you enjoying themselves. Let them know you're thriving while they're being insecure losers." Sarah said.

"I'm not thriving, I'm crumbling." Aurelie whimpered.

"They don't need to know that. Don't let them win. Don't let them think they can push you around like some plaything. You are not a toy for them to be amused by, you are a fucking human being." Sarah said.

Aurelie slowly put the lipstick on. She didn't even recognize her face anymore.

"Now I would suggest telling the student population Diego is a closeted homosexual, but you don't seem like the revenge type, so I suggest forgetting about him. Don't let some silly pictures have power of you, he's a bum and will always be a bum." Sarah said.

Aurelie must have been doing her makeup wrong because Sarah grabbed the mascara and started to apply it for her.

"Besides it's 2020, everyone is sending nudes, don't let some mama's boys and some flat-chested girls think you're less than," Sarah said.

"You're a bad bitch Aurelie Duax, now stop fucking around and let the world know it. Let them know they can't fuck with you." Sarah commanded.

Aurelie laughed weakly. "That was surprisingly inspirational."

"I am, aren't I," Sarah smirked.

"Why do you act so mean then?" Aurelie asked.

"What do you mean 'act'?" Sarah snapped.

"Why are you comforting me if your such an awful person then?" Aurelie asked.

"Listen here Duax, I'm still mad at you for what happened in the arena. I plan on kicking your ass in our next fight. I just…"

She trailed off as if she was looking for the right words to say. "I guess I don't like to see boys push girls around."

With that, she grabbed her purse and left the restroom. Leaving Aurelie alone. Aurelie looked up at the mirror and sighed.

"You're amazing. Don't let him take your power." Aurelie repeated.

Just as she said this her indigo eyes turned red. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Matt**

"Matt!" A voice called.

Matt turned to see Fouzia running up to him, a plate of macaroni in her hands.

"I didn't know we had the same lunch period." She said.

Matt laughed bitterly. "Yeah."

It must have been obvious that something was off with him because Fouzia raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you all sad and moody?" She asked.

Matt couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Sarah earlier. That was the second time he hurt her. He hated himself for it. He knew he was a monster. Another thing that scared him was how she looked at him. She looked at him like Scarlet Overkill looked at his father. Fear. Those things couldn't possibly be related. Matt knew his father was innocent. He would never intentionally hurt someone.

"Relationship problems." He said simply.

The duo sat down at an empty table. "Well you're dating Sarah, there's your problem."

"Very funny. She's actually changed a lot." Matt said.

Fouzia looked at him doubtfully. "How so? Because I share a room with her, and I can't tell a difference. She's the same heartless reptile that I've known since day one."

"She's not the problem. If anything, I'm the problem. I'm really fucked up." He sighed.

Fouzia laughed. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear. What did you do?"

Matt's stomach dropped. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell anyone about what he had done.

"Just some stupid fight." He said.

"Well isn't she obsessed with you? She'll get over it." Fouzia said.

Matt sighed. "What if I did something really bad, something even she can't forgive?"

"Well, I think communication is the best part of any relationship. And I don't mean your words, I mean you have to communicate with your actions that you care about her. If you really messed up, a simple 'I'm sorry baby' won't work." Fouzia said.

"You're right." He said.

"Of course I am." She laughed.

"You know I think you could use your own advice. If you communicate your problems with her, I'm sure you guys would be great friends." Matt said.

"Matt don't take this personally, because she's your girlfriend, but I doubt I can become friends with someone as ignorant and arrogant as her." She said.

Matt shrugged. "It's worth a try."

* * *

**Aurelie**

Aurelie's whole body felt numb. What time was it? Where was she? She groaned and sat up groggily. Something wet was on her. Did she fall asleep in the restroom? She looked around and realized she was in the sophomore common room.

"How did I get here?" Shea asked.

She looked to her sisters for answers, but they were all silent. Which was strange. Her head turned and she screamed at what she saw. Or rather who she saw. It was Diego. He was lying on the ground, blood flowing from his nose and mouth, his entire body swollen. His brown skin was now decorated black and blue.

_You wouldn't take care of it, so I handled it for you. _A voice said.

A voice Aurelie didn't recognize.

"Alice." She gasped.

* * *

**Well, we got to look more into Aurelie's life before Morning Star, who do you think is next?**


	19. Lock Your Doors

**Jake **

_Four Years Ago:_

"Runt!" Cecil yelled as he pushed a six-year-old Jake down.

The rest of the class laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Jake groaned and got up slowly. This is was why he hated coming to school. He wasn't that short. Granted he was eleven years old and barely hitting two feet, but he was sure he would grow. The fact that the kids in his class were starting to manifest quirks was not helping. Rumors were saying Cecil had some minor form of telekinesis.

Jake, unfortunately, did not have his quirk yet.

"You're pathetic." Cecil laughed.

Jake growled. "Fuck you, Cecil!"

Everyone in his class gasped. Being only eleven, hearing someone curse was probably one of the badass things they could witness. Everyone looked from Cecil to Jake, eager to see what would happen next. Cecil growled and took another step forward.

"You dead Jake." He hissed.

Jake stood up and howled. He may have been short but he sure as hell was going to take this kid out. His eyes wandered to the ground. An apple. It was lunchtime; it must have fallen from a kid's lunch. Staring at that apple gave Jake the strangest satisfaction ever. Like he hadn't eaten in days, yet he ate just an hour ago.

Reacting on instinct he plucked the apple from the ground and unhinged his jaw. Swallowing the entire thing in one bite. The rest of his class gagged in disgust. The action, however, felt completely natural to Jake. His whole body surged like he just drank a gallon of coffee. He looked down and was surprised to see his muscles were glowing. Hold up, when did he have muscles?

He took another look at himself and gasped as he began to grow. His frame was soon reaching six feet and his muscles ripped his tiny shirt open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cecil gulped.

Jake now towered over the boy, which Jake loved. He grinned.

"Guess I found out what my quirk is." Jake grinned.

His throat felt strangely warm. Like he had to cough. He opened wide and coughed, a large blast of orange light slamming into Cecil, throwing him several feet back.

Finally, their teacher caught the scene of the brawl and ran over.

"What is going on here?" She hissed.

_Now:_

Jake was currently five feet. Something that made him greatly frustrated. His body looked so frail and wimpy. Like a twig. Like someone who was weak. He always made sure to eat several meals throughout the night, so not even Matt saw him while he wasn't powered up. However, Matt was sulking a night and was doing a full-on workout in three in the morning.

Jake looked at the food on his dresser. He needed to eat a lot before he went to the common room. He couldn't let anyone see him look so weak. So useless.

While he was deep in thought, the door opened. Jake didn't have enough time to cover himself when Maryanne walked in. She stopped as soon as she saw him. Her face was redder than a tomato.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I thought this was-"

"Get the hell out!" Jake yelled.

She dashed out of the room with amazing speed, Jake close behind her. He growled and slammed the door. Crap. Did she see him?

* * *

**Lex **

"Why are we up this early in the morning?" Hunter complained.

Lex, Maryanne, Hunter, Jarret, and Aurelie sat in Ms. Morningstar's office. The tension in the room was so thick Lex could have cut it with a knife.

"So Lex, I'm guessing you don't stay in room 32?" Maryanne gulped.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Uh no. Kaleb and I stay in room 23. Why do you ask?"

"I went looking for you this morning because I heard Ms. Mornginstar wanted to see you too. Let's just say it didn't go well." Maryanne sighed.

Lex turned to Aurelie and noticed she was unusually quiet. Usually, the girl was full of energy and had a joke to crack to lighten the mood. Or at least one of her personalities did.

"Are we in trouble?" Jarret whimpered.

"It's obvious, why we're here. We're at the top of the class." Aurelie said.

Hunter burst out into laughter. "I have awful grades."

"I mean hero wise. Remember the arena? Lex was one, Maryanne was two, I was three, you were four, and Jarret was five." Aurelie said.

Maryanne blushed. "That's surprising. There are so many kids in our class with stronger quirks than me."

"Indeed, Maryanne." Ms. Morningstar said.

The five teens turned to see their headmistress walking into the room. The five teens quickly rose, to greet their teacher.

"Good morning Ms. Morningstar." They all said.

"Kids, you don't need to be so formal. Sit down please." She said.

They all followed her command and took a seat. Lex was intrigued by Ms. Morningstar. She seemed like a woman with layers. One minute she was a warm teacher, the next she was cold and militant.

"Do you know why I called you into today? Because the five of you show promise." She said.

"I do?" Lex said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Some of your quirks are so mundane, but the five of you used them with skill and precision to take on your classmates." She said with a sense of amusement.

"Actually, there wasn't really a strategy with mine. I kind of just exploded into a tidal wave." Maryanne admitted.

"Nonetheless I was hoping to register you five for a more…advanced class." She said delicately.

"Lady, I'm failing like half of my classes right now. How am I going to do a class that's advanced?" Hunter asked.

"This new class will be handpicked students, that I believe are on the fastest track to becoming heroes. It will be overseen by me personally. And while I can't' say much, I will tell you that it's a rigorous program." She smiled.

A new program? Lex was felt a boost in his self-confidence, she thought he deserved to be the head of the class. Even if he hated the attention and the responsibility, someone believing in him like that felt nice. Nonetheless the way she talked about the program made him nervous? What exactly was Ms. Morningstar planning?

"Can I have some time to think it over." Aurelie said quietly.

"Me too." Lex said.

"I would like some time as well." Jarret said.

"Sure, but don't take too long kiddies." She said darkly.

She waved her hand. "You all are dismissed."

* * *

**Hunter**

"Is it just me or is she scary as hell?" Maryanne said.

The five teens were walking to the common room, still shaken up by their interaction with the headmistress.

"That was horrifying." Jarret admitted.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Her quirk makes her a GPS, not Satan. Why is everyone so scared of her?"

Mrs. Zambiea and Mr. Ross acted like Ms. Morningstar was one of the strongest heroes in America. After hearing of heroes like All Might and Best Jeanist from his cousins in Japan, a woman with the ability to track people didn't seem so menacing.

"It's her aura. It screams, 'I will stab you in a heart and not even flinch'." Maryanne said.

Most of their class was already in the common room, waiting until the first bell rung. They all had the same first period, Hero Ethics 101, taught by Mrs. Zambiea. After that they usually split off into their core classes. As soon as she saw the five, Victoria stood up immediately.

She was wearing a new skirt, Hunter noted. Most girls wore the standard uniform of a black or skirt, but Victoria's was a lovely shade of violet, probably made of fine material.

"Why did Ms. Morningstar want to see you?" Victoria demanded.

Hunter rolled his eyes. He knew Victoria was going to flip out, going into her perfectionist warrior state of mind. Hunter couldn't lie though, he found her ten times more attractive when she was yelling at him.

"It was stupid stuff." Maryanne blushed.

She looked down at her feet in either embarrassment or fear. She shared a room with Victoria, so Hunter figured it was normal for her to fear the girl. Or maybe it was a different look entirely. Maybe she was trying to spare Victoria's feelings.

"It was head of the class stuff." Jarret admitted.

Hunter and Maryanne's eyes widened. They shot Jarret a dirty look. He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't understand what happened. Like he didn't just sign their death warrants.

"Oh." Victoria said simply.

"Really Victoria, it was nothing important." Hunter said.

"She was proably congratulating you five on being so much better than me." Victoria said bitterly. "I mean the rest of the class."

Cleo frowned. "I'm number six, why didn't she want to speak to me?"

"I'm sorry but whoever gave a fuck about any number below five?" Sarah smirked.

The girl sat perched on one of the couches. Hunter raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she wasn't with Matt. Those two were inseparable these past couple weeks.

"You're lower than me." Cleo hissed.

"Cleo close your legs, your fish smelling vagina is stinking up the common room." Sarah laughed.

Hunter ignored the girls bickering and turned to Victoria.

"It was stupid really; you didn't miss much. Besides everyone in class knows you're one of the strongest kids here." He reassured.

Victoria looked between the five teenagers. "I should be up there." She said solemnly.

"I don't blame any of you. I blame Fouzia." Victoria hissed.

Fouzia heard her name and rolled her eyes. "Are we still on this first week drama? Get over it, no one else is even talking about the matches anymore."

"She's right, I lost, but you don't see me complaining every day." Faith said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You lost to Hunter; he at least has a semi useful quirk. I lost to fucking Maryanne, whose quirk basically makes her a puddle."

"Hey cut it out Jake." Alexander frowned.

Victoria walked over to Fouzia. "You challenged me and used knowledge of my quirk to your advantage."

"Gee Victoria, you mean use strategy? The same thing you do?" Fouzia said.

Victoria growled. "Don't compare yourself to me. You are NOTHING!" She hissed.

Everyone looked between the two girls nervously. Both of those girls had devasting quirks, one wrong word and this whole building could collapse.

"I have never been so terrified in my life." Maryanne said quietly.

Fouzia looked at Victoria, her eyes flaring with anger. "Get out of my face Crown."

"What about a rematch? Do you think you'll get lucky again?" Victoria asked.

The lights above the teens began to flicker, causing Hunter to gulp. He wiped a droplet of sweat from his eyebrow. He frowned, why was it so hot in here? Fouzia, he realized. She was raising the temperature.

"I said GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Fouzia yelled.

A wall of flames shot from her arms, flying towards Victoria. With remarkable speed, Victoria held up her hands and pulled the shadows together to form a shield. She didn't seem fazed by the temperature hitting her shield.

"Guys cut it out!" Alexander yelled.

Fouzia's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Victoria growled. "Really? Cause I meant to do this."

With her free hand Victoria arched fingers towards Fouzia, razor sharp tendrils of shadows flying towards Fouzia.

"Oh my god." Cleo gasped.

Hunter prepared to step in when a large blob of water slammed into Fouzia, pushing her out of the way of the shadows. That blob soon began to change shape and solidify into Maryanne. Hunter gasped; he didn't even seem the girl transform into her water form.

Victoria's eyes widened. Hunter had never seen that look in her face before. Was that look, a look of betrayal?

"You're on her side!" Victoria yelled.

"There aren't any sides!" Maryanne yelled.

Hunter stepped in between the girls. "Victoria calm down."

"I am calm!" Victoria snarled.

She pushed past Hunter and held up her fist. Shadows swirled around her knuckles until they shaped themselves into spiked brass knuckles.

"Since you don't believe that I belong at the top of the class, I'll prove it." She said.

She charged at Fouzia and Maryanne, however a large fist grabbed her shirt collar and yanked her off the ground. Hunter looked up to see a laughing Jake holding her high above his head.

"I love girl drama as much as the next guy, but I'm not going to let you hurt Maryanne and Fouzia. Because that honor should belong to me." He smirked.

"Fuck off Jake." Fouzia hissed.

Jake's throat glowed bright orange. "See it's that mouth of yours that's going to get you in trouble Fouzia."

"Jake stop it!" Maryanne yelled. "Or maybe I should tell everyone what I saw this morning?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. He felt like was several chapters behind in a mystery book. Jake's eyes widened and he snarled.

"Don't you dare Maryanne!"

"What in the world is going on here?" Mr. Ross asked.

The sixteen teens turned to see their science teacher glaring at them.

"Well sir, you just interrupted what would have been an amazing fight." Sarah smirked.

"It wasn't really a fight." Alexander blushed.

Victoria looked down at her feet and sighed. "It's true we were fighting. Only because Fouzia-"

"None of this is my fault!" Fouzia yelled.

"Fouzia can you shut up?" Jake hissed.

"Jake I will deep fry your testicles!" Fouzia threatened.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Why am I here?"

Mr. Ross stepped forward and pointed to Victoria, Fouzia, Maryanne, Hunter, and Jake.

"So you five were involved in the fight?" He asked.

"Fight's such an ugly word, why don't we call it a disagreement?" Hunter reasoned.

Mr. Ross sighed. "You know that means I have to send you five to detention?"

Hunter laughed. Was that it? In middle school he made detention his bitch. He doubted Morning Star had something he couldn't handle.

"Bring it." He grinned.

Victoria and Alexander however did not seem amused. "Please sir, this was their first offense."

"All the drama that's caused throughout this year always seems to lead back to you sixteen." He said.

"Why thank you." Sarah said.

"That's not a compliment. How you all argue doesn't help your case either. If you guys won't get along on your own, I'll force you too. So you five are coming with me to detention." He said.

"Please sir." Victoria pleaded.

He ignored their pleas. "You five with me NOW." He ordered.

* * *

**Jake**

"Why do you hate me so much?" Maryanne frowned.

The five teens were walking behind Mr. Ross. They all were in a bad mood after getting pulled away from their class.

"I don't hate you." Jake said.

Maryanne crossed her arms. "Then why do you bully me?"

"Please, I don't bully you." Jake said.

"You bully everyone, you just constantly insult everyone." Maryanne said.

He frowned. She made it seem like he was mean or something. Like he was a bad person. Jake knew that wasn't true. He was a good person. It wasn't his fault some people got offended easily.

"Whatever Maryanne." He sighed.

The five teens followed their teacher to the edge of campus. They stopped when they reached a giant red door.

"Please sir, give us another chance." Victoria pleaded.

Why was she so scared? It was just detention. So what they were sitting in a boring room for a couple of hours? Worst things could happen. Their teacher pulled out a key from his coat and sighed.

"I'm sorry but you five need to learn." He stuck the key in and twisted it.

He muttered a few words and opened the door. Jake raised an eyebrow. Just as he expected, it was a normal classroom. Nothing horrifying about it. His classmates were just pussies.

"In you go." He said.

Fouzia went in first. Cautiously stepping into the room. Maryanne and Hunter went after her. Jake smirked and walked in. He was thrilled he got to miss his classes for the day. Victoria stepped in after him and sighed.

"Good luck." He said simply.

With that he closed the door. As soon as the door clicked everything went black.

* * *

**Sarah**

"Are you okay?" Lex asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. The boy was so…considerate. It was honestly exhausting.

"Can I help you Dayton?" She asked.

The duo currently sat in English class; Sarah however was too focused on her shade of lipstick too care about the Lord of the Flies.

"You've been weird lately." He said.

"I'm always weird, there is no one else like me." Sarah said.

Lex laughed. "It's just…you don't seem very happy."

Sarah frowned. How could he say that? She was plenty happy.

"Are things good with Matt?" Lex asked.

Sarah gulped. She hadn't talked to the boy since that day in his room. She avoided him to the best of her ability. Out of sight, out of mind. It was hard. She felt like she needed to talk to him. He was the only person to show that they cared for her. The only person who could put up with her. The only person who would never leave her. His temper was just a mild setback in their relationship. However, she couldn't ignore the fear she had of him.

Every time he moved his hand, she flinched. Every time he got angry she quivered. Even his laughs startled her. Like it wasn't sincere. Like he was just waiting for her to mess up, so he can unleash all his anger. Her hands went to her neck. She tried overlooking the choking, however a couple weeks ago he squeezed too hard and she almost passed out. Her hands then went to the back of head. It still throbbed from when he pushed her into the wall.

"Things are great with Matt. He's great and the sex is even better." Sarah said.

Lex sighed. "If you say so."

"I do say so, Dayton. Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?" Sarah asked.

"I'm single." Lex said.

"Well if you finally shacked it up with Faith, you wouldn't be." Sarah said.

Lex laughed. "Faith and I are friends; she looks at me like her brother."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever head in my life." Sarah laughed.

Sarah recognized the look in Faith's eyes whenever Lex walked into the room. It was full of hope and adoration. Of passion. It was a look she believed she used to give to Matt.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't even notice the bell ring. She sighed and grabbed her bags, walking to her room. She smiled. Fouzia was gone all day and she had thirty minutes till her next class. She could probably get an excellent catnap.

She opened the door and yelped when she saw Matt sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Sarah." He blushed.

"How did you get in here?" Sarah gulped.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You gave me a key."

Suddenly Sarah remembered the incident. It was after one of the first times they had sex. The period where their relationship was fresh and vibrant, and she believed Matt would never hurt her. Back then she was only worried about emotional pain.

"What's wrong Matt?" Sarah asked.

Matt sighed. "I miss you."

"You saw me yesterday Matt." She said.

She walked over to her closet and reached in and pulled out her hero costume. Maybe if she kept it close to her, he would see her as a potential hero. Not as something to push around.

"But I miss you like crazy. Not being able to talk to you or hold you is torture. I messed up Sarah and I know it." He said.

Sarah looked down at her feet. "You didn't mess up." She muttered.

She didn't want to make him upset. Besides she was the one that instigated the last fight. If only she kept her big mouth shut.

"I should never have pushed you. I don't want to hurt you ever again. I made a mistake, but I want you to know that I will never hurt you again." Matt said.

Sarah sighed. She bit her lip and finally met her boyfriend's eyes. "We don't have to be together. Maybe we aren't meant to be together and that's okay. Maybe another girl will be better suited for you."

Matt stood up and walked over to her. He delicately grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest. Even though she knew it was supposed to be non-threating, the gesture made her body want to thrash in fear.

"I don't want anyone else. You're the only person in the whole world who understands me." Matt smiled weakly.

Pain was in his eyes, however, Sarah could tell it didn't compare to hers.

"I need you." He said.

That was it. Those words. The words she had been waiting her whole life for someone to say. That she was enough. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a golden chain, with a scarlet-colored heart attached. Around the edges of the heart were pearls. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

He smiled. "I figured because of your hero costume scarlet was your favorite color, and then I chose the pearl outline because it's your birthstone."

She blushed. "You know my birthday?"

"Of course. I haven't been a good boyfriend Sarah, but I'm want to do everything in my power to prove how much you mean to me." He said.

She bit her lip. He was sorry. That was all that mattered, the past was in the past.

"I forgive you." She said.

Saying those words made it feel like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. He pulled her in for a hug. His strong arms wrapping around her, making her feel safe. And trapped.

* * *

**Aurelie**

Aurelie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Who was she? That question had been running through her mind all day. The memory of Diego's beaten body was burned into her memory. Did she do that? No, it was Alice. But who was Alice? Why was she showing up now? And why was she so brutal?

Aurelie tried turning to her sisters for help, but all of the girls were silent. Which was incredibly unusual.

"You okay?" Cleo asked.

Aurelie turned to Cleo watching her and forced a smile. "Of course."

"Have you heard what happened to Diego?" Cleo asked.

Aurelie gulped. "No."

"Well, apparently he was jumped this morning. The nurse said that if he had been brought even a second later he would be dead." Cleo said solemnly.

She blushed. "Not that he deserves our sympathy after what he did to you. That was really messed up."

"Don't worry about it," Aurelie said.

She struggled to get the sentence out. "I'm over it." She whimpered.

She looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Who was she?

* * *

**Fouzia**

Fouzia never realized how rough sand was until she had a nap on it.

"Wake up Fouzia! If I'm suffering so are the rest of us!" Jake yelled.

Fouzia groaned and sat up to see the four other teens watching her. She gasped when she looked at her surroundings. They were on a beach. How did they get from a classroom to a beach?

"Did I die?" Fouzia said.

"No, we're in detention." Victoria scowled.

Hunter laughed. "What detention is held on a beach?"

Victoria crossed her arms. "My mother told me about this. The detention room is really a portal that can take you anywhere in the world. It was created by some of the smartest heroes in the world. Morning Star is considered a safe house, so if danger ever arises it provides a way to get in to the school."

"That's ironic because Morning Star is the most unsafe place ever." Maryanne sighed.

Fouzia frowned. This hot temperature wasn't helping her quirk. She had limits, eventually, her body would burn too hot and she would need a cool-down period. The hot temperature of the beach was only making things worse.

"So how do we get out of here?" She asked.

"We get out when they want to let us out," Victoria said.

"So, when the hell will that be?" Jake asked.

Just as he said that a low rumble was heard. Almost like a growl. The five turned to look at the jungle on the side of the beach.

"What the hell?" Hunter asked.

Maryanne gulped. "Oh my god. What else is on this beach with us?"

Victoria held up her hand and summoned her katana. Jake's throat glowed with a menacing orange light. Hunter held up his hands, which flattened and sharpened. Maryanne's arms became transparent and soon turned into water.

Fouzia smirked and held up her hands. Flames circling around her arms.

"Well guys, look's like we're going to have some fun today," Fouzia said.


	20. The Breakfast Club

**Jake**

"I blame you for this," Victoria yelled.

Dozens of panther-like monsters descended from the jungle. At least Jake thought they were panthers. They were incredibly large and their fur seemed almost metallic. Victoria leaped up in the air and dug her katana into the back of one of the beasts.

"Don't blame me for your bullshit!" Fouzia hissed.

The Muslim girl was throwing cyclones of fire at the monsters, but they didn't seem fazed by the heat. She turned to Hunter and sighed.

"Are you having any luck?" She asked.

Hunter folded his body and half as a panther leaped over him. The boy growled. "Their fur is too thick for my paper knives."

Jake growled grabbed one of the panthers by its tail. Using his strength, he slammed the beast into the sand. It howled, lunging it's jaw forward. It snapped its mouth, hoping to get a chunk out of the boy. Jake grinned.

"This isn't so hard." He grinned.

The smile was wiped off his face when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. He howled like a mad man and turned his head. There was another panther on his shoulders. He growled and ripped the animal out. His blood gushing out of the teeth marks.

"We are so fucked." He coughed.

"Victoria can you use your powers to take them on? What about one of your shadow razor clouds?" Hunter yelled.

He rolled out of the way of one of the panther's claws.

"My shadows constructs aren't doing anything to their fur!" Victoria yelled.

"We need a way out of here!" Maryanne yelled.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You think?"

Victoria sighed. "I have an idea. You all might not like it."

"Anything to get us out of here!" Maryanne gulped.

Two panthers howled and charged towards Maryanne. The girl cried out and closed her eyes, shifting into her water state. The panthers were running so fast they didn't even realize she had changed forms. The beasts rammed into each other, headfirst. Their metallic heads banged together giving off a loud clang.

Jake turned to see Victoria's hands rotating around, almost like she was creating a sphere. Soon black wisps of darkness rose from her palms. The mist split off into five sections. With rapid speed, they each wrapped around one of the teens. Jake growled.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

Victoria blushed. "A catapult?"

With that, she spread her arms like wings, and the five tendrils flung the kids into the air.

* * *

**Victoria **

Victoria hated flying. It meant she had to release control. Well, technically she wasn't flying, more like falling majestically. She yelped as her body roughly hit the ground. She groaned, at least she was away from the panthers. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings.

"Where did you catapult us to?" A voice asked.

Victoria turned to see Fouzia and sighed. "Great you're here."

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Don't sound too happy to see me Crown."

"Well, I am very happy to see you ladies," Hunter smirked.

The boy walked towards the girls and grinned. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Victoria hissed.

She looked around. "Where are Maryanne and Jake?"

"You didn't bring them with us?" Fouzia frowned.

"Well Fouzia, we where being attacked, my priority was making sure we all survived. I'm sorry I couldn't do fucking everything!" Victoria yelled.

"Don't get at mad me, because you didn't plan this out!" Fouzia yelled.

Hunter sighed. "Here we go again."

Victoria couldn't believe this girl. She was so ungrateful.

"Well, what were you doing? Besides being useless?" Victoria asked.

"Trying not to die! Is that good enough?" Fouzia hissed.

"Ladies, we're not going to find the others if we keep fighting," Hunter said.

Victoria frowned. She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone. She came from a pro hero family she could handle this. If Hunter wanted to act like a wannabe hero with Fouzia of all people, she wouldn't stop him. As much as the thought of him choosing Fouzia over her hurt, she ignored it and forced a smile.

"I'll find them and save the day like I always do," Victoria said.

"Jesus Christ, she defeats one villain and she acts like she's a goddess."

Hunter smirked. "Shouldn't you be saying Allah, since you're-"

Fouzia cut him off. "Not now Hunter."

"I'm done with you two," Victoria yelled.

Victoria growled and marched off. She should be on top of the class ranking. She was officially a loser. She was a disappointment. No wonder her parents hadn't contacted her. She was a waste of time. But she could still fix it. She knew it. She just needed to try harder.

"Victoria!" Hunter called.

Victoria stopped walking and turned to face Hunter. "Can I help you?"

"You're acting insane. You're picking fights for no reason, that's my job," Hunter said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "And suddenly you know me?"

"You know I know you," Hunter said gently.

He used a careful tone that Victoria wasn't used to hearing from him. Victoria sighed.

"It's not fair." Victoria sighed.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "What isn't?"

"I lost to her! My entire life I've worked hard. I studied hard, I trained till my body was numb, I pushed my quirk to limits my body probably can't handle. I did all of that to become a hero. And I get here and it's like I'm not good enough. It's like all my hard work meant nothing. Yet Fouzia seems at home here. She's making friends, doing well in classes…and I'm nothing." Victoria said.

She didn't realize she was crying until Hunter wiped a tear from her cheek. He smiled weakly.

"You, Victoria Crown, are far from nothing. You're the smartest, most amazing person I've ever known. Your work ethic is the reason why you're going to be the number one hero one day. But Victoria if you keep obsessing over control and pushing people away, once you get to the top you'll find that you're alone." He said.

She frowned. "But I'll win."

"But you won't be happy, Maybe for a little while you will. But you're reputation won't always be there, but the people you care for and care for you will be there. They will always be there." Hunter smiled.

He took Victoria's hand. "So, I think you should go apologize to Fouzia."

Victoria sighed. Maybe she had been approaching life all wrong. Maybe she had been treating people wrong.

"Move over Hunter Sato, I have to go make amends," Victoria said.

Hunter grinned. "That's my girl."

Victoria walked over to Fouzia. "Hey."

Fouzia turned to face the girl. "Look who wants to talk to me now. What did you come back to throw a battle ax at me?"

Victoria laughed.

"No. Not this time at least. I want to apologize." Victoria said.

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Actually, That was it. I don't normally apologize, because I'm always right." Victoria said.

Fouzia laughed. "Or so you think."

"Perhaps I have a lot to learn. I shouldn't have lashed out at you yesterday. I was just using you as a personification of my insecurities. And I'm sorry." Victoria said,

"You aren't the only one that messed up. Instead of talking to you after the arena, I let the fact that I won get to my head. I could have deescalated the fight today, but I didn't because I was proud. I was proud that I could beat someone like you." Fouzia said.

Victoria frowned. "Someone like me?"

"Victoria, everyone at school knows your name. They fear you. Whenever you walk into a room you get respect without even asking for it. Just your aura controls a room. I was impressed that I could take on someone like that." Fouzia said.

Victoria blushed. "You really thought that?"

Fouzia laughed. "I did."

Victoria took Fouzia's hand and smirked.

"No more fighting. By the end of this year, I'll be number one on the class ranking, and you will be number two." Victoria said.

"Or maybe I'll be one and you'll be two." Fouzia joked.

"Regardless of how it ends up, I won't let it cause any more drama," Victoria said.

Fouzia grinned. "Neither will I."

The girls' grins fell when they heard a slow clap from the bushes. They turned to see Hunter watching them.

"I'm am so proud of you ladies for making up. This is way better than porn." He smirked.

Victoria gaged. "You're disgusting."

* * *

**Sara Zambiea**

"Amanda, why am I here?" Sara asked.

Amanda smirked and watched her old friend. "I want to talk to you about your students."

"Which ones?" Sara sighed.

"Are you aware of some of the trouble they have gotten to this year?" She asked.

Sara frowned and crossed her arms. "My students are good kids."

"Bullshit. You know that they're psychopaths." Amanda laughed.

Sara shook her head. Amanda knew something she didn't. She hated when that happened.

"Well a couple of weeks ago all of sixteen of them snuck out and went to a party. At this same party Aurelie met Diego, Matt attacked Lex, and Aerolynn and Cleo kissed." Amanda smirked.

Sara frowned. "What does the last one have to do with anything?"

"Nothing I just wanted to fill you in on the teen drama. The first two events are what's important. On to Aurelie and Diego. She sexted Diego, and unsurprisingly he sent them to the half of the school." Amanda said nonchalantly.

Sara growled. How dare he do to her? To one of her students? She wanted to tear this boy apart.

"Was he arrested for distributing child pornography?" She asked.

"Well I considered it, but guess what, last night he was brutally beaten." She said.

Sara gasped. "What?"

"What a coincidence? I'm sure Aurelie Duax had nothing to do with that." Amanda said.

"Amanda, I know my kids, they aren't dangerous," Sara said firmly.

Amanda burst out into laughter. "Wow you really are clueless aren't you. You have no idea what's coming."

"And what is coming?" Sara frowned.

Amanda stayed silent.

"We keep running in circles. Can you stop speaking in code and just tell me what's going on?" Sara asked.

"You know what you need to know. The only reason why I called you in today was to warn you. Get control of your kids or I will. And I think we both know that I'm not as nurturing as you are." Amanda warned.

Sara took a deep breath and looked up at her former friend. "Amanda, don't threaten me. You won't like what happens if you come near my kids."

* * *

**Cleo**

"You're an awful stalker." Faith grinned.

Cleo turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Excuse me?"

"She means you aren't being discreet about checking out Aerolynn," Sarah said from behind them.

Faith turned to face the girl. "Must you always place your nose in business that doesn't concern you?"

"That was big words for a pimply girl in a training bra," Sarah smirked.

"Ladies." Their teacher said.

"Sorry, sir," Cleo said.

The girls went back to doing their work. Cleo sighed when she felt an elbow tap her. She turned to see Faith holding up a note. Cleo sighed and took the paper.

_Faith: Talk to her. _

Cleo frowned and wrote her back.

_Cleo: She won't talk to me. _

_Faith: Well stop being weird and make the first move._

_Cleo: What does that even mean?_

Just as Cleo was handing Faith the paper, it was snatched out of her hand. Cleo yelped and turned to see Sarah scribbling on the paper. After that, she rolled the paper into a ball and threw it at her. Cleo sighed and opened the paper. It said in all capital letters:

_Grow some fucking ovaries. _

Cleo sighed. She needed to figure out how to handle this Aerolynn situation.

"I'll talk to her at the pep rally tomorrow," Cleo whispered.

Faith clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Ladies!" Their teacher yelled.

"Sorry, sir." They said in unison.

* * *

**Jake**

"Stop following me." Jake frowned.

"We need to stay together," Maryanne said.

She chased after Jake, however, the boy moved quickly.

"Jake! You obviously have a problem with me!" Maryanne frowned.

Jake rolled his eyes and turned to face Maryanne. "Do you really think you're that important, where you can make me feel anything?"

"Is it about this morning?" Maryanne frowned.

Jake growled. "Don't you dare tell anyone about what you saw. I already know you were planning on blackmailing me."

"Jake I only said that, because you're crazy and scary! I was never actually going to blackmail you." Maryanne said.

"Bullshit," Jake frowned.

Maryanne rolled her eyes. "I don't understand the big deal. We all know your quirk makes you stronger, what's the big deal if you're actually scrawny?"

"Because! Before I got my quirk, I was tiny. I was weak. I was useless. Then suddenly I had so much power. No one was able to push me around anymore." Jake yelled.

He sighed. "This world shits on the people that are weak. We make people with strong quirks gods, and people with weak quirks are just scum. I've worked too hard to be a nothing! To be weak!"

"Jake you aren't weak." Maryanne frowned. "You don't need to be the size of a bodybuilder to be important."

Jake crossed his arms. "Easy for you to say, you've probably always been an outcast."

Maryanne sighed. "I have been. That's how I know it's not that bad to be a loser."

Jake frowned. She wanted to believe what she said. He did. But he knew it wasn't true. He had to keep getting bigger, that was the only way he could get respect.

"Guys!" A voice called.

Jake and Maryanne turned to see Victoria, Fouzia, and Hunter running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" Fouzia asked.

Jake smirked. "Of course, we are."

"Let's figure out a way to get the hell out of here," Hunter smirked.

A low rumble was heard. The panthers. They were coming back. The five teens gulped.

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Maryanne squeaked.

Victoria growled. "Fight."

"They nearly killed us last time," Hunter said.

Jake paused; they needed a plan. There had to be a reason why they were here. A purpose. They were here because they were fighting, how could they prove they learned their lesson?

"Guys we need to work together. We lost to the panthers before because they overwhelmed us. If we work together, we can beat them." Jake said.

"But how?" Hunter asked.

"You and Maryanne will be a distraction. Your quirks allowed you to not be harmed by them. Lead them towards us. After that Victoria will chain them up. And if Fouzia and I combine our blasts, it might be enough to take them out." Jake said.

Victoria smirked. "That's a surprisingly good plan, Jake."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." He smirked.

"Alright squad, you heard the man, let's kick some ass."

Jake, Victoria, and Fouzia took off in a sprint leaving Hunter and Maryanne alone.

"Do you think they have it under control?" Victoria asked.

"Let's hope so." Jake sighed.

The three turned to see the panthers racing towards them, chasing Hunter's paper form and Maryanne's water spirit.

"Victoria now!" Hunter yelled.

Victoria stepped forward and thrust her arms towards the panthers. Shadows shot out of her fingertips and wrapped around the legs of the panthers. She grunted and solidified the shadows, the tendrils turning into chains.

"Jake and Fouzia now!" She yelled.

Jake opened his mouth wide just as Fouzia pointed her hands to the panthers. He yelled, a massive blast of orange energy flying towards the beast. The blast collided with Fouzia's energy, creating a massive explosion. Jake pulled Fouzia into his arms and covered her eyes, in an attempt to shield her eyes from the bright energy. That was the last thing he remembered from when everything went back.

* * *

**Maryanne**

Maryanne sat up with a gasp. She looked around and was surprised to see that they were no longer on the island. Instead, the five teens were sitting in detention. Maryanne groaned. Her head pounded and mouth was dry.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked.

"Either that or we had a shared hallucination." Fouzia sighed.

The door opened and Mr. Ross stepped through. "I was impressed with your results. You were able to talk through your issues in the end and learn the lesson of detention. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," Victoria said doing a bow.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "What time is it? After all of that, I need a hot pocket and a red bull."

Mr. Ross laughed.

"You five are free to go." He said.

With that, the quintet walked out of the classroom. Victoria and Fouzia made their way to the common room, while Hunter went straight to the cafeteria. Jake was about to follow him when Maryanne grabbed his arm.

"Jake." She said quietly. "You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

His face was hard and unreadable. She frowned, why was dealing with him so hard?

"Look Maryanne don't think just because we fought together in detention that we're suddenly friends. We're not friends, we're classmates, nothing more." He said.

Maryanne sighed. "Oh."

With that Jake turned and walked in the opposite direction. Maryanne sighed.


	21. Mother's Daughter

**Faith**

"Good morning." Faith smiled at the seven kids in her room.

"It's too early for this bullshit." Sarah sighed.

Faith looked around at her classmates. Kaleb looked half-awake, Matt was running his fingers through Sarah's hair, Victoria had her nose buried in a book, Aerolynn and Jake were munching on some Doritos the boy had smuggled in, while Alexander just watched everyone confused.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here. We're the Black Church 8." Faith said.

"That's the worst superhero name ever." Jake chuckled.

"I like it. It's trendy." Matt said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well your codename is Union Lad, so I can see you have bad taste."

"Jake shut up you're codename is Bigmouth." Sarah hissed.

"Oh, because Stopwatch is so much better?" Jake yelled.

_Guys! Let Faith speak. _Aerolynn hissed.

Everyone sighed and turned their attention to Faith.

"So, I invited you all to our room, because I'm sure we all have questions. Why did Cyrus attack the church? How did he know so much about us? Why was his name on the rock? What happened all those years ago? And almost all of these answers involve Ms. Zambiea and Ms. Morningstar." Faith said.

Victoria frowned. "My mother doesn't like Amanda. If my mother had a soul I would say she almost fears her."

Faith gulped. What had Amanda done in her past? What could she have done to make the number three hero tremble?

"So, I was thinking…we need to break into her office." Faith mumbled.

"Come again say what?" Alexander yelped.

She sighed. She figured this would be hard to process.

"She probably has all kinds of secrets in there, and she won't be in her room because of the pep rally." Faith reasoned.

"It's smart Faith, I'll give you that. But it would be suspicious if all eight of us go missing." Victoria said,

Faith blushed. "It won't be all of us. Just Aerolynn and Alexander."

"Are you insane! I'm not breaking into her office? I could be expelled! Or worse murdered!" Alexander said.

"Sarah and Victoria are cheerleaders. Matt, Kaleb, and Jake are on the football team. If they vanish it would be noticeable. And I want to go, but I'm friends with Lex and Fouzia, if I don't go they'll be suspicious. And we can't afford for our secret to spread." Faith said.

_I'm in. _Aerolynn said.

Alexander sighed. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't let that happen, we'll watch her while she's there," Kaleb said.

"Okay, I'll do it for you guys." He said.

Faith grinned and held her fist out. "Want to break it down?"

"Absolutely not," Sarah muttered.

Kaleb clapped his hands. "Let's go, team."

Kaleb put his hand on top of Faith's followed by Alexander's.

"What the hell." Jake grinned.

He and Aerolynn placed their hands in. Matt grinned and put his hand in. He turned to Sarah.

"Come on babe." He said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I hate all of you."

She sighed and placed her manicured fingers on top of the pile of hands. The seven of them turned to Victoria.

"Come on Queen Victoria, get your ass over here," Jake said.

Victoria chuckled. "You guys are ridiculous."

She placed her hand in the pile and grinned.

"Alright, guys. Black Church losers on three." Kaleb said.

"Are we really calling ourselves that?" She sighed.

"I guess." Alexander chuckled.

"1! 2! 3!" Faith called.

"Black Church Losers!"

* * *

**Alexander**

"I'm crapping myself." Alexander yelped.

_Relax Alexander, we totally have this under control. _Aerolynn smiled.

The two teens walked past the gym. The sound of the marching band and the roaring audience was deafening. The kids kept walking until the finally reached Ms. Morningstar's Office.

Aerolynn blushed and turned to look at Alexander. _Do you know how to pick a lock?_

Alexander gulped. The two never took into account how they would get in. Alexander looked at the door and frowned. How could they do this? Suddenly Alexander felt a tingle in his body. He stopped and frowned. Was his quirk activating? He wasn't looking at anyone.

Suddenly the lock was incredibly clear. Like everything around him was out of focus, and someone finally adjusted the camera. Alexander bent down and looked at the upper corner of the lock. He held his elbow and using as much strength he could muster he jabbed it towards the spot.

_Alexander. _Aerolynn yelped.

"Relax Aerolynn. The lock's not broken, I just found the weakest point and applied pressure to it." Alexander explained.

_I'm am both concerned and intrigued._

The duo walked into the office and gulped.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Alexander asked.

_Everything? This whole idea is crazy. _

Alexander turned to Aerolynn. "I guess you're right."

_Let's just get this over with. Ready to steal some shit? _Aerolynn smirked.

* * *

**Lex**

"Where's Alexander?" Fouzia asked.

"No clue." Faith blushed.

Lex, Faith, and Fouzia sat in the bleachers watching the pep rally from below. Coach Kirby was in the middle of his speech talking about how good the football team was. Lex looked down and was surprised to see Jake and Kaleb were in the front of the row, wearing varsity jackets.

"I didn't know they were on varsity," Lex observed.

His eyes wandered to the back of the row where Matt sat. He was not wearing a varsity jacket and he did not seem happy.

"Poor Matt." Fouzia sighed.

"Without further ado, please make way for the Morning Star Academy's Lionesses!"

Everyone began to clap and got out of their seats.

"The Lionesses?" Faith asked.

Lex smiled and stood up. "The cheerleaders. Remember Sarah is on the team."

Faith crossed her arms and frowned. She gave Lex a glare that he couldn't quite decipher.

"So are Maryanne and Victoria, I hope they do well," Fouzia said.

The trio turned to look at the cheerleaders gathering on the basketball court. Lex recognized Sarah instantly she was sporting the red and gold cheerleading uniform, with black and gold pom poms in her hand.

Victoria stepped forward with a bright smile on her face. Lex smirked, that might have been the first time he had seen her smile.

"Morning Star Lions Let Me Hear You Roar!" She yelled.

She leaped up in the air and waved her pom-poms around. The crowd erupted in cheers; Lex couldn't help but laugh. The energy was infectious.

"Because we're ready to party!" Monica cheered.

Music began blaring from the speakers.

"What song is this?" Fouzia asked.

Faith laughed. "Mother's Daughter by Miley Cyrus."

"Catchy beat." Lex chuckled.

Victoria, Monica, Maryanne, and Sarah stepped forward; the rest of the cheerleaders filling behind them.

Sarah stepped forward and grinned.

"Hallelujah, I'm a freak I'm a freak, hallelujah. Every day of the week I'ma do ya, Like I want to. I'm a Nile Crocodile, a Piranha." She sang.

With that she did a cartwheel which earned applause from the audience.

"She's really good." Lex smiled.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, totally."

"Oh my God, she got the power. Oh, look at her, she got the power!" Maryanne sang.

After that, she did a split, right after being lifted in the air by some male cheerleaders and carried to the other side of the gym.

"So-so, so don't fuck with my freedom! I came back to get me some, I'm nasty, I'm evil. Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter! Don't fuck with my freedom, I came back to get me some. I'm nasty, I'm evil. Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter!" Victoria sang.

With that, the other cheerleaders formed a circle around her. Sarah and Maryanne held a foothold out for Victoria, which the girl hopped onto effortlessly. With great elegance, the girls threw Victoria into the air.

"Is this song school appropriate?" Fouzia asked.

Lex laughed. "Well Ms. Morningstar curses more than anyone at this school, so I doubt she cares."

Faith gasped and sat up suddenly. Her eyes went to Ms. Morningstar, the woman was walking towards the exit.

"Where is she going?" Faith yelped.

Lex chuckled. "Probably, her office."

Faith's skin paled and her Lex could hear her loudly gulping.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

Faith turned to Lex and whispered into his ear.

"I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"Anything." He whispered.

"Use your quirk against Ms. Morningstar. You need to stop her." Faith said.

Lex laughed. There was no way she could be serious. However, his face fell when he noticed Faith wasn't laughing with him.

"You're serious? You can't be serious." Lex frowned.

"Lex if our friendship means anything to you, I just need you to trust me and stop her." Faith pleaded.

Lex frowned. Faith needed him, that was all that matters. He knew he couldn't let her down. He sighed.

"We're going to get in so much trouble for this." He said.

With that, he turned to Ms. Morningstar and activated his quirk.

* * *

**Sarah**

"Fuck." Sarah cursed under her breath.

She swayed her hips to the beat; however, she couldn't take her eyes off of Ms. Morningstar. She was going to go to her office. She would find out everything. Who knows what she would do to Aerolynn and Alexander?

Sarah turned to Victoria and gulped. "What the hell do we do?"

The girls kept dancing, hoping the other cheerleaders didn't notice that the two girls were freaking out.

Victoria and Sarah looked to Mrs. Morningstar, praying for a way to stop her. Then suddenly, the bottom of her high heel snapped, causing the woman to fall forward. She hissed in pain and embarrassment, before slowly getting up.

"That was lucky," Victoria whispered.

Sarah shook her head and looked at the audience. Lex's eyes glowed bright gold.

"More like unlucky," Sarah said.

Victoria frowned. "We need to stop her; a broken high heel won't delay her for that long."

Sarah sighed. "I have an idea, but you won't like it."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

Sarah ignored the girl and walked towards the audience. Monica frowned.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing? You're messing up the routine." Monica hissed.

Sarah ignored the girl and kept dancing. She gave a wink to the audience and forced a smile. She hated what she was about to do.

"Morning Star Academy are you ready to party!" She yelled.

The crowd yelled back at her. With that Sarah dropped down low to the floor, swaying her hips seductively. She looked back up at the students and teachers and did the unthinkable. She lifted her skirt up, showing off pink-colored underwear.

If the students were cheering before, they were practically screaming now.

"You're so hot!" One boy yelled.

Mrs. Zambiea stood up from the audience and frowned. "Sarah, what the hell are you doing?"

Maryanne ran to Sarah. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Young lady, put your skirt down now!" Ms. Morningstar hissed.

Sarah gulped. She was going to be in so much trouble for this. She turned and saw Ms. Morningstar was walking towards her, Sarah sighed in relief she wouldn't be going to her office. Sarah turned back to Maryanne.

"Yes, I have." She said.

With that, she grabbed Maryanne and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Matt**

Matt wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He was watching the show, the cheerleaders were incredibly talented. He was impressed with all of the flips they were able to do. Then suddenly Sarah stepped in front of all the other girls and started to flash the audience.

Matt growled. "What the hell?"

"Your girlfriend is being a decoy, jackass. Now do something so she can stop embarrassing herself." Jake whispered.

Matt looked at how some of the other boys were looking at Sarah. Like she was a piece of meat. How dare they? Didn't they know that she belonged to him? She was his girlfriend, she wasn't meant to be a show for them.

"Honua." He whispered.

The ground began to tremble, which caused everyone to gasp. Look for a way to brace themselves.

"Oku!" Matt chanted.

The giant banner above them that read: Go Lions! Burst into flames, causing everyone to scream.

"Everyone evacuate!" Mrs. Morningstar yelled.

Teachers began to usher students out of the gymnasium as the rest of the Black Church Losers ran to the center of the gym. Matt turned to look at Sarah, a worried look was painted on her face.

"Where are Aerolynn and Alexander?" She hissed.

"Do you think they got everything?" Faith asked.

Sarah crossed her arms. "They better have, I just made a fool of myself."

The six teen's phones began to buzz. Matt frowned and reached into his pocket.

"It's a text from Aerolynn, they told us to head to her room."

Kaleb gulped. "Do you think it's good news or bad news?"

"Guess time will tell." Matt sighed.

* * *

**Sarah**

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Faith hissed.

The eight teens were back in Faith and Aerolynn's room. Alexander blushed and looked up at his classmates.

"Sorry, we didn't know exactly what we were looking for," Alexander said.

_How were you guys able to stop her? _Aerolynn asked.

The teens blushed and turned to face Sarah. Sarah sighed; she was never going to be able to live that down.

"Well, you can't say that I'm not a team player." She scoffed.

Faith's attention went back to Aerolynn and Alexander.

"So…what now?" Faith asked.

Alexander and Aerolynn looked at each other.

"We found some things in her office," Alexander said.

"No shit, care to elaborate?" Jake asked.

Alexander pulled out his phone and began to type something on his phone. Soon all of their phones began to buzz.

"I just sent you all pictures of our files, a letter she received, and a picture."

Sarah pulled out her phone and frowned. A group of teens was in the photo. They looked happy. Youthful.

"I recognize some of these people. Mrs. Zambiea, Hell Priest, Mr. Ross, Ms. Morningstar, Coach Kirby, and Cyrus." Sarah said.

"I recognize another," Victoria said softly.

She pointed to a pretty African American girl with a cheerleading uniform. Her hair was long and black and flowed like mist.

"That's my mom," Victoria said.

Her voice was full of emotion.

"Do you think she knew Cyrus?" Matt asked.

She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm afraid I don't know much about my parents."

"I recognize this Latina chick, that's pro hero Ms. Mirror. I used to beat my meat to a picture of her." Jake smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course, you did."

Kaleb looked at the photo. "The boy with the shaggy blond hair next to Hell Priest. That's the American Eagle."

"I recognize this guy, it's Captain Cincinnati. He teaches the Search and Rescue course." Matt said.

Sarah frowned. "So, all these douchebags were friends in high school, we already gathered that, what does it solve?"

"It means we know everyone who was involved with Cyrus, one of them might know why he became a villain," Alexander said.

"We know why he's a villain, it's because he's a prick," Jake said.

"And did you guys read the letter we sent you? Cyrus was writing letters to Ms. Morningstar. She knew he was going to come back." Alexander revealed.

Faith crossed her arms. "What the hell? Why didn't she stop him?"

"We don't know yet." He sighed.

Victoria frowned. "What about the files? The villains mentioned they read about us."

Aerolynn gulped. _About that. The files are interesting. _

"You all should read it for yourself," Alexander said.

Sarah frowned and opened up the six pictures they sent.

**Name: Victoria Crown**

**Quirk: Shadow Smith. **

**Parents/Legal Guardians: Janelle Crown (Mother), Maurice Crown (Father)**

**Medical conditions?: Allergic to blueberries**

**Notes: Victoria suffers from being a child of a narcissistic parent, causing her to internalize insecurities given to her by others. Prone to nervous breakdowns and has a slight streak of OCD. Lack of empathy. Her quirk is dependent on shadows her body absorbs. Will do anything to win. Not afraid to attack or draw blood. Highly skilled tactician. Great candidate for the advanced course. **

**Danger Potential: Red **

"Sis, I think she just snatched your wig." Sarah chuckled.

Victoria stayed composed and ignored Sarah. "This file isn't an accurate representation of me."

"I don't know I think it is." Jake laughed.

"Well let's see what they say about you, Jake." Faith hissed.

**Name: Jake Hyde**

**Quirk: Converter**

**Parents/Legal Guardians: Chelsea Hyde (Mother), Caleb Hyde (Father)**

**Medical Conditions: N/A**

**Notes: Jake is impulsive, with a constant need to assert his masculinity. Jake is insecure which causes him to act irrationally to prove he's someone he's not. Liability in the field. Does not have full mastery of quirk. **

**Danger Potential: Orange**

"What the hell is this?" Jake yelled.

Aerolynn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _This is probably out of context. _

"All of these files are pretty brutal, these aren't normal teaching files. She's studying us like we're lab rats." Alexander gulped.

"It's more than that, look at how she talks about our fighting and how dangerous we are. She's planning on using us for something." Victoria gulped.

_I'm considered a yellow on a danger scale. _Aerolynn frowned.

"Looks like Faith and I are orange level threats as well," Kaleb said.

Alexander frowned. "She has me marked as a red."

"Why your quirk is useless," Jake asked.

"Jake!" Faith hissed.

Alexander frowned. That wasn't the only thing in his file that he didn't like.

"How come you didn't take pictures of Matt and I's?" Sarah asked.

_That's the strange part. We searched her entire office, but we didn't see any files of you two. The whole class was there but you two. _

"That's weird," Matt said.

Sarah frowned. Why was her file not Ms. Morningstar's office? Where was it? Did she even have a file? She began to worry about what notes the headmistresses wrote about her.

Sarah was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt her phone. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. It was a text from Lex.

**Lex: I need to speak to you. ASAP**

Matt turned to look at her. "Who is it?"

"Fouzia, she's texting me about some stupid girl shit. I should go." Sarah lied.

She didn't want to lie, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty if Matt knew she was texting Lex.

"Good luck cracking the case Scooby Gang," Sarah smirked.

She walked out of Faith and Aerolynn's room and sighed.

**Sarah: What do you need? **

**Lex: Come to my room?**

**Sarah: Cheeky boy, don't you know I'm in a relationship. **

**Lex: Haha, very funny. Seriously I need to talk to you. **

Sarah sighed. "Fuck my life."

Lex made it seem like it was serious. She didn't do well with serious conversations. Her lack of empathy and general dislike of humanity made it hard to socialize with people. Regardless she found herself walking to Lex's room. She frowned. Why was she doing this?

"Just talk to him and get this over with," Sarah said.

She knocked on his door and tapped her foot impatiently. He opened it; he already had a glare prepared for her.

"Can I help you Dayton?" She asked.

Lex frowned. "What was today about?"

"Pardon?" Sarah asked.

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'm referring to you lifting your skirt up today at the pep rally, then proceeding to make out with Maryanne."

Sarah forced a laugh. "Well, you know how much I like to put on a show."

"Sarah, I know you," Lex said.

"Honey you've known me for a couple of weeks," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I know you well enough to tell that you're hiding something. And I know Faith's involved. She asked me to use my quirk today, something she wouldn't do unless it was serious." He said.

"Then why don't you talk to her about this?" Sarah asked.

"Because I'm talking to you." He frowned.

"Well unfortunately for you, I'm not hiding anything. Besides, you should have enjoyed the show." Sarah smirked.

"Why would I have enjoyed your obvious cry for help?" Lex frowned.

Sarah laughed. "Dayton miss me with the bullshit."

He crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and tell me all of that politically correct feminist nonsense. Bullshit like people actually care about my feeling and my opinions, and not what's between my legs. Dayton I know how the world works. I have no skills or anything remotely interesting about me. I recognize that my sole purpose is to entertain guys like you. I dance, I flirt, I smile, I fuck, that's how the world works sweetheart." She said.

Lex frowned. "There's so much more to you than your body. You know that don't you?"

Sarah paused. He sounded genuine; however, she knew better than to trust it.

"It's cute you believe that." She said.

Lex shook his head. "What if I could prove it to you?"

Sarah frowned. He was playing her. He had to be.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because we're friends." Lex frowned.

"No, we aren't." Sarah snapped.

"Then why did you come here?" Lex asked.

"Because you asked me too," Sarah said.

"But why would you come if you didn't want to. Admit it you wanted to see me." Lex smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want to believe."

Lex laughed. "I wanted to give you back something."

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a book. Sarah gasped when she realized what it was. It was her sketchbook.

"I've been looking everywhere for that," Sarah said.

Lex grinned and flipped it open. "You left it in science class yesterday and I grabbed it. I accidentally flipped it open and I saw your work."

"Please tell me you didn't see the naked picture of Liam Hemsworth." Sarah chuckled.

Lex rolled his eyes. "No, but I showed the art teacher here."

"You did what!" Sarah hissed.

Lex held his hands out in defense. "Hear me out. She loved it. The school is having an art gallery for all of the student work and she wants you to submit one of your pieces."

Sarah frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Lex blushed. "As I said, you're so much more than your body. I think you're very talented Smith."

"Calling someone by their last name is my thing, Dayton." She smirked.

Lex laughed. "I don't know it has a ring to it."

"Shut up." She scoffed.

She looked down at the sketchbook in his hands. "She thinks I'm talented enough to have my work shown in a gallery?"

Lex grinned. "She does. And I do too."

* * *

**Victoria **

Victoria sighed as she made her way to her room. It was a long day and she was ready to decompress. She stopped when she saw Maryanne was outside of her room.

"Maryanne, what's wrong?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne gulped. "I'm so sorry, I really tried to stop her."

"Stop who?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne blushed. "It's just that she's really scary."

"Maryanne, who the hell is in our room?" Victoria asked.

Before Maryanne could answer, a woman walked out of Victoria's room. She was tall and slender, with umber colored skin and glowing blue eyes. She had curly black hair and a button nose. She had a smile plastered on her face however it didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Hi, mom." Victoria gulped.

_Oh fuck. _She thought.


	22. Mommy Dearest

**Victoria**

_Three Years Ago:_

A twelve year ago Victoria smiled as she finished her latest chapter. She had been working on her book on awhile, and she was proud of what she had come up with so far. The story followed the life of a suburban mother whose son would grow up to be the president. It was a tale that her English said was inspirational and emotionally raw, something that everyone considered for a twelve-year-old girl.

"Victoria!" Her mother yelled.

Victoria turned to see her mother watching her impatiently form her bedroom door.

"Good afternoon mother," Victoria said.

Her mother frowned and looked at the long flowing blue dress that laid on her daughter's bed.

"Why haven't you put on your dress yet?" Her mother frowned.

Victoria blushed. "Mother it doesn't really fit me right. It's so…revealing. I feel like a child bride."

Her mother frowned. "Victoria the dress did very well with the focus group. Besides the blue goes well with Matt's tie."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Matt and I don't even like each other."

"His father is currently the number two hero; you don't need to like him. Just be nice to him." His mother said.

Victoria looked up at her. "Okay, mother."

Her mother sighed and walked over to her daughter's afro. She roughly pulled at it, causing Victoria to yelp.

"Jesus, this hair. Didn't I tell you straighten it?" Her mother asked.

Victoria crossed her arms. "I like my afro."

"You look like ghetto trash." Her mother scoffed.

Victoria tried to not let the woman's words hurt her. She knew if she started crying, her mother would lose her cool. She hated weakness.

"Make sure you do your makeup." Her mother said.

"The makeup you gave me gives me rashes," Victoria said.

"You need it Victoria, it helps with your complexion." Her mother said.

Victoria knew what her mother meant. It helped her look less dark. More presentable to her mother's audiences.

"God, sometimes I wish you were someone different." Her mother said.

Victoria muttered under her breath. "I wish you were different."

"What did you just say to me?" Her mother hissed.

Victoria gulped. "Nothing."

Her mother growled and grabbed her arm roughly. "You want to act like a grown-up, well don't mumble, say it to my face!"

"It's nothing mom!" Victoria shouted.

Her mother yelled and twisted her arm. "You're so ungrateful. After everything, I went through for you! I was a teen mom and still managed to be in the top five hero category! I worked hard to make you had a life without struggle. I'm not putting up with the attitude Victoria Katarina Crown! I've worked too hard for you to disrespect me."

Victoria bit her lips to stop from crying.

"I'm sorry mama." She said.

Her mother let go of her arm, causing the girl to fall to the floor.

"If I knew you were going to be such a disappointment I would have listened to my mother and gotten an abortion." She hissed.

_Now:_

"Your room is messy honey, didn't we talk about your organizational skills?" Her mother asked.

Maryanne stepped forward. "Good afternoon Mrs. Crown, or Shaman…it's nice to meet you."

Maryanne held out her hand in politeness, however, Victoria's mother looked down at her hand in disgust.

"God, what happened to my team? They seriously let you on the Lionesses?" Her mother asked.

Maryanne gulped before looking down at her feet. "Yes, ma'am."

Victoria frowned. She didn't like how her mother was talking to Maryanne. Victoria wasn't sure why, exactly. It's not like she cared about Maryanne. Friendship was another weakness.

"Mother, why are you here?" Victoria asked.

Her mother glared at Victoria. "I sent you here so you can get a good education. Yet today I pay a visit and do you know what I see? I saw you slutting yourself up for the pep rally. I can't believe you let my cheer squad degrade themselves like that. And don't even get me started on the routine."

"You're going to blame me for the entire pep rally?" Victoria frowned.

"Sweetie, you're a Crown, I expect you to always have things under control." Her mother said.

Maryanne stepped forward. "Excuse me, Mrs. Crown, but I think you're being hard on her. She's really talented and-"

"I'm sorry, who said you could speak? I know all about you Maryanne Isla, so I suggest you scurry Humpty Dumpty before you make me do something I won't regret." Her mother hissed.

Maryanne gulped. She turned to Victoria, almost as if she was asking permission to leave. Victoria sighed and nodded. With that Maryanne ran away, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Scaring away teenage girls, how classy. You really are a cheerleader at heart." Victoria hissed.

Her mother growled and slapped Victoria. Her nails scratching her cheek, and the force strong enough to knock Victoria onto her bed. She yelped in pain and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Ow." Victoria hissed.

"You ungrateful bitch." Her mother snapped.

She marched over to Victoria and growled.

"You have the nerve to get an attitude with me when your ass is at the bottom of the class rankings? Do you know how embarrassing that is for my reputation? The number three hero's child, below some lowlifes. You are destroying my legacy!" Her mother yelled.

Victoria looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I'll do better."

"And who is this Fouzia girl? Not only did I find out you lost to her, but you got DETENTION for attacking her? Are you that selfish that you don't think how these things will affect me?" Her mother scowled.

Her mother was right, she was a disappointment. "I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"You're pathetic. You're lucky, I'm here. I'll fix this." Her mother sighed.

Victoria frowned. "How?"'

"Don't worry about that. Jesus, stop crying, you're embarrassing yourself." Her mother sighed.

She looked around the room and frowned. "This place is a pigsty."

She turned back to look at her daughter. "I trust we won't have to have this conversation again."

"Yes mother," Victoria said.

Her mother smiled, caressed Victoria's cheek, causing the girl to flinch.

"Good girl." She said.

* * *

**Matt**

"Sarah stop you're tickling me." Matt laughed.

He and his girlfriend were currently laying on his bed, snuggling up against each other. Sarah grinned and continued tickling his stomach.

"But it's funny." Sarah laughed.

"You two are disgusting." Jake gagged.

Matt had forgotten his roommate was in the room. "Sorry Jake, you'll understand once you get a girlfriend." Matt joked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "All the girls in our class our psychopaths."

"Translation they're out of his league," Sarah smirked.

"Aw, aren't you two just a match made in hell." Jake snapped.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. The trio frowned and looked up.

Jake walked over to the door and opened it. "Who the hell are you?"

"Move boy, before I snap your neck." A voice hissed.

Matt recognized the voice immediately. "Oh shit." He gulped.

Sarah frowned and stood up. "Who is it?"

Matt quickly got off the bed and forced a smile to mask his fear.

"Hello, Mrs. Crown." Matt yelped.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Crown? Like Victoria's mom? Like the number three hero, Shaman? She doesn't look all that impressive." Sarah smirked.

"And you don't look like a trashy whore, yet here we are." Mrs. Crown said callously.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Sarah hissed.

She stepped forward to the woman, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Do you think just because you're a child I won't knock you?" Mrs. Crown mused.

Matt growled and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her behind him. He knew Mrs. Crown was capable of many things, mercy was not one of them. He turned to Jake.

"Take Sarah and get out of here." He hissed.

Jake shrugged. "Sure, this looks like some drama even I don't want to be involved in."

"Come on Sarah." He said.

Sarah growled and turned to Mrs. Crown. "This isn't over you wrinkly, crusty bitch."

"Sarah, I said come on!" Jake yelled.

He pulled Sarah out of the room, leaving Matt and Mrs. Crown alone.

"How are you doing, ma'am?" He asked.

"I'm quite disappointed if I'm being honest. Your father and I are the top heroes in America, yet our children are allowing their mediocre classmates to beat them. You two are so low in the class ranking it's horrendous." She said.

Even though she spoke politely, her words cut into his skin like daggers.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said quietly.

"Oh, I know Matthew. Unlike my daughter, you can recognize your faults. Not only that I know you will do whatever it takes to win. Matthew what if I told you I can help you become head of the class? I can help salvage your family reputation." She smiled wickedly.

Matt's eyes widened. He would do anything to make the top of the ranks. He needed to do this for his father.

"Anything Mrs. Crown." He said.

She grinned. "Good boy. I will help you take down Alexander Dayton, but first, you have to dump Sarah and ask out Victoria."

Matt's face fell. "Pardon?"

"Sarah is a trashy bimbo, while my daughter comes from a legacy. The union of our families would be ecstasy for the press. Not to mention it would broaden our audiences. My fanbase is predominantly liberals of color, while your father has the hearts of conservative America. We would dominate the globe." She grinned.

Matt gulped. "Ma'am, I really like Sarah."

"Honey, do you think I loved my husband? I married him because he was the most politically correct option. Being a hero isn't just about saving people, there are also appearances."

This was wrong. Matt knew it. He loved Sarah; she was always there for him. She stuck with him despite all of his bad flaws. _Maybe because of her loyalty she would understand._ He reasoned. She would understand he was only doing this for his father. They could still date, just in secret.

"Okay, Mrs. Crown. You have yourself a deal." Matt said quietly.

"Good boy." She grinned.

* * *

**Maryanne **

"Maryanne, what are you doing in the common room by yourself?" A voice asked.

Maryanne jumped and turned to see the source. Staring at her was Alexander, a book in his hand.

Maryanne blushed. "Victoria's mom kicked me out of my room."

"Pardon? She kicked you out of your room? Can she do that?" Alexander asked.

"I think she can do whatever she wants." Maryanne sighed.

Alexander laughed. "You're too nice."

Maryanne pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't say it like that."

"Like what?" Alexander asked.

"Like I'm some pushover." Maryanne sighed.

Alexander frowned gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't think you're a pushover. There's nothing wrong with being nice." Alexander laughed.

"Easy for you to say. Everyone likes you. You're likable." Maryanne sighed.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

"Come on, besides Jake, everyone respects you and treats you like an equal. Everyone here looks at me like a toddler or a nuisance. I don't even know if they like me, they certainly don't respect me." Maryanne said.

"Maybe your problem isn't being nice, it's caring too much about what people think," Alexander suggested.

Maryanne paused. She never considered that.

"That actually sounds pretty accurate," Maryanne said.

She sighs. "So, I should stop caring about what other people think, and put my own feelings as a priority," Maryanne said aloud.

"Exactly." Alexander smiled.

Maryanne smirked and leaned in, her face inches away from Alexander's.

"What are you doing?" Alexander blushed.

She grinned. "Not caring about what people think."

With that, she closed the distance between the two and kissed the boy. She gulped at first, the boy tensed under her lips. Had she done the right thing? To get rid of her doubt, Alexander placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away softly and laughed nervously. "Was I good at that?"

Maryanne was still in awe. Her body was tingling.

"You were excellent." She blushed.

"Ew, you two are such clichés." Sarah gagged.

The duo turned to see Sarah and Jake watching them. Both of the teens had their arms crossed glaring at Maryanne and Alexander. Alexander blushed.

"Did you see us?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure what I saw, it looked like a rat being devoured by a walrus. I'll let you fill in the blanks on who's the rat and who's the walrus." Sarah said.

Maryanne crossed her arms and frowned. "Why do you constantly insult people?"

"Well our class needs a bitch, I'm just here to offer my services," Sarah smirked.

"Why aren't you guys in your room?" Alexander asked.

"Satan kicked us out. Otherwise known as Mrs. Crown." Jake said.

"That woman is horrifying," Maryanne said.

"More like aggravating." Sarah scoffed.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What exactly does she want?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm determined to take that bitch down." Sarah grinned.

* * *

**Hunter**

A loud knock pulled Hunter from his thoughts. He frowned and got up and opened his door. He was surprised to see Victoria tapping her foot.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter smirked.

Victoria looked down at her feet like she didn't know what to say. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hunter shrugged.

He opened the door wider so Victoria could step in. He smirked. "What did I do to deserve this little visit. It's almost curfew time, I didn't think you were a rebel."

"Where's Alexander?" Victoria asked she seemed desperate to change the subject.

"My music was too loud, so he went to the common room to study. He's probably going to be there till curfew." Hunter shrugged.

Victoria took a step closer to the boy. She looked up at him slowly, her brown eyes meeting his silver ones.

"So what you're saying is, that we're alone?" Victoria asked.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled his face towards her. He was surprised, the Victoria he knew didn't impulsively kiss people. However, he wasn't mad. Her lips were so soft, it was like making out with a cloud.

She pulled away and grinned.

"You're a good kisser." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Hunter chuckled.

He raised an eyebrow. Something was off. Victoria wasn't like this.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Hunter on the bed.

"You talk too much." She said.

With that, she silenced him with another kiss. Hunter melted under her lips. _God, she's so hot_, he thought to himself.

She pulled away and smirked. "Do you have condoms?"

Hunter coughed in shock. Was she serious? There was no way she was suggesting that. Victoria was the most uptight person he'd have ever met.

"Are you high or something?" Hunter asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's not like you're a virgin. Besides, I know you want me. Just relax."

Hunter frowned. A part of him would be thrilled to sleep with Victoria. He had been into her since they were twelve. Yet this whole situation felt wrong. Like she wasn't really herself.

"Victoria, I don't want to do this, and I don't think you do either," Hunter said.

Her face fell. She looked away from him, refusing for their eyes to meet.

"So I guess I'm not good enough for you either. Good to know." Victoria said.

Hunter shook his head. "It's nothing like that Victoria. I really care about you, that's why I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Enough with the games Hunter! I'm done with this! I'm done with you!" Victoria snapped.

"Why are you acting so weird? Why don't you just talk to me?" He frowned.

"Why would I talk to you, Hunter? We're not friends. You're just a dude I keep around because you're mildly attractive and know how to tell a joke. You mean nothing to me whatsoever." She hissed.

With that, she marched out of Hunter's room. The boy sighed and collapsed on to his bed. She couldn't be serious right? _You mean nothing to me. _The words cut into his heart like a dagger.

* * *

**Sara Zambiea**

"So how's Khaled?" Mo asked Sara as they walked through the halls.

It was almost eleven, which meant boys and girls had to be to there respective dorms.

"He's good, he misses Kansas. He really moved just so I can teach here." Sara sighed.

She often felt guilty that her husband had to leave his family and life so she could pursue her dream.

"What about you? Any lady going to be Mrs. Coach Kirby." Sara laughed.

He blushed. "God, so many kids call me Coach Kirby, sometimes I forgot that's not my real name."

He sighed. "But to answer your question, no."

"There's no woman that's caught your eye? I'm sure if they found out you were Morning Star's golden boy, they would take you in a second." Sara laughed.

"Finding women isn't the problem…it's just there isn't a spark." He said.

She sighed. "I understand. Does this have anything to do with…Janelle?"

Forced laughter escaped his throat. "Don't be ridiculous Sara, I haven't spoken to Janelle in years. She iced me out before graduation."

"Young love is truly something special. It's normal to still carry scars from it, but don't let it affect your life forever." She assured.

"You're right." He said.

"Well isn't this unexpected." A voice called.

The two teachers turned to see Janelle Crown watching them.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Sara gulped.

"Sara, you look well." She said.

Sara nodded. "Thank you, you look good as well."

"Well, all that hero work is good for my body," Janelle said coyly.

Sara and Janelle were friends (ish) in school. When Sara did her exchange program with Morning Star academy, she was excited to learn more about a different school than the one she attended in New York. There she met Janelle, who at the time was the Queen Bee of Morning Star Academy. She ruled the school with an iron fist. Captain of the cheerleading team, 4.0 GPA, and always ranked number one, Sara used to admire the girl.

Now that they were adults, Sara didn't look at her like she was a goddess anymore. Now she knew what was in the heart of Janelle Crown. And she didn't like it.

Sara's eyes turned to Mo. The two had a thing in high school. The cheerleader and the quarterback, typical high school story. However, she always thought their love would survive after high school.

"Mo." She said coolly.

"Janelle." He stammered.

He looked the woman up and down. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She said tensely.

Sara looked in between Janelle and Mo. Was she interrupting something? She felt like she was intruding on their reunion.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Visiting my daughter." She said.

Sara crossed her arms. "About time, Victoria heard from you. She hasn't gotten a letter from her family since the year started."

"Sara, why don't you stick to teaching while I handle the interests of my daughter?"

Mo frowned. "That doesn't make sense. How can you have a daughter that goes here? You're still…young."

"Jesus Mo, I know you aren't good at math, but the pieces together. Not that it's any of your business, but I was very young when I had Victoria." She hissed.

Sara frowned. Suddenly she was remembering why she didn't talk to many of her old friends.

"It's getting late Janelle. Why don't you go back to your mansion." Sara growled.

Janelle raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Have a good night you two."

With that she walked off, leaving the teachers alone.

"I almost hate her as much as Amanda." Sara sighed.

Mo turned to face Sara. "Did you know?"

"About Victoria? Yeah, I knew she was her daughter, she's in my class." She said.

Mo shook his head. "It can't be. That's not possible."

"Mo you're freaking me out a little, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

Mo took a deep breath and looked up at Sara. "I think I might be Victoria's father."

* * *

**Orion**

"One more beer please," Orion asked the bartender.

The man had been drinking all night. The bartender looked at him with a wary eye. "Bud you've been here since six."

"So?" Orion barked.

"It's two AM." The bartender answered.

Orion sighed and smashed his fist on the table. "Can you just get me a fucking beer? That's what your job is!"

The bartender sighed and walked away, leaving the man alone. Orion sighed and looked down at his feet. If only his family could see him now.

"Geez Orion, go easy on the young lad." A voice said.

Orion turned to see the man he wanted to see the least.

"Jesus, Mr. Gold, I thought I told you to fuck off." Orion hissed.

The man laughed. "I'm your boss silly, I come and go as I please. And right now, I think you're going to want to listen to me."

Orion sighed and turned to face Mr. Gold. The man was fifty, although he appeared younger with his tan skin and dark brown hair. His charisma kept him young.

"Is this about Cyrus? Tell him I don't want to join his little army of supervillains, or whatever the hell he calls it." He said.

Mr. Gold chuckled. "This isn't about Cyrus, someone else has requested your services."

Orion raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued by the offer. "Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Confidentiality agreement and all that other nonsense. However, they did pay more than the requested price. They must really want you to kill these targets." Mr. Gold said.

"Targets? Plural?" Orion asked.

"Just five. They attend the Morning Star Academy. Their names are Alexander Dayton, Maryanne Isla, Aurelie Duax, Jarret Han, and Hunter Sato." Mr. Gold said.

He looked up at the man with a smirk. "So are you in?"

Orion sighed. He needed the money. "Yeah. I'll kill these stupid kids."

"Good. Have fun at the Morning Star Academy." Mr. Gold grinned.

* * *

**Ms. Morningstar's Files**

**Name: Kevin Odeymi**

**Quirk: Vampirism**

**Parents/Legal Guardians: Tomi Odeymi (mother/deceased) and Kwame Odeymi (father/deceased). Vanessa Odeymi (sister/legal guardian)**

**Medical Conditions: N/A**

**Notes: Kevin has top hero potential, however, he's too scared of his quirk to learn how to use it. Theories on his quirk being sentient, since his vampire state seems to have its own personality. Kevin is a people pleaser, which masks the shame of the people he's hurt with his quirk. He will make a great asset on the battlefield once he gives in to his urges. Great candidate for the advanced course. **

**Danger Level: Red**

* * *

**Well the people have asked, and I am happy to oblige, I will start putting the other files at the bottom of each chapter or either at the end of every other chapter. Also, there will eventually be a flashback chapter to see Mrs. Zambiea and the others when they were young.**

**New Characters of the Chapter**

· **Orion- ToxicDiamond**

· **Mr. Gold- 61394**


	23. Guess Who's Back

**Victoria**

"So how's your pasta?" Matt said quietly.

Victoria assumed this was his attempt at making conversation. Victoria sighed. "We don't have to talk."

The two sat at dinner neither wanting to make eye contact with the other. Victoria tried to appreciate the fact that they were at her favorite restaurant, but the fact she was on an arranged date with Matthew Freeman was not that appealing.

"Come on Victoria. I know we don't like each other, but we can at least try to enjoy this time together." He said.

Victoria sighed. "I'm sure you're girlfriend would love that."

Matt frowned. "I wanted to tell Sarah about our parents' plan, but my father made these reservations so last minute."

"And what did she say to this?" Victoria asked.

Matt gulped. "I kind of told her that I was having dinner with my dad."

"I'm sure she's going to love the fact that you lied to her," Victoria said sarcastically.

He looked down at his steak and sighed.

"Our parents are crazy. They can't force us to date." She hissed.

"It would make them happy." Matt reasoned.

Victoria crossed her arms. "I've lived for my mother my entire life. I want to start living for myself. And no offense Matt, you're cute and all, but I don't have any feelings for you."

"No offense taken. Don't get me wrong V, you're gorgeous, but you're not my type." He blushed.

"Exactly! Our parents are completely ignoring our wants and dreams! We're not their puppets." Victoria frowned.

"Since when where you the rebellious one?" Matt laughed weakly.

Victoria shook her head. "I'm not rebellious. I'm just done pretending to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect hero, etc. It's just so exhausting."

Matt sighed. It looked like he understood what she was saying. Victoria frowned.

"And on top of that, your girlfriend is a psycho. If she found out what our parents are doing, she'll kill me." He said.

Matt laughed. "Come on your Victoria Crown, Sarah couldn't handle you."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. It was interesting how he looked down at Sarah. Like she wasn't a threat.

"There's more to Sarah than you think." She said.

Matt frowned. "Of course, I know that."

"Really? Sometimes it seems like everyone around here thinks her only personality trait is being your girlfriend." Victoria said.

Matt crossed his arms. "That's not true. Besides where is all of this coming from?"

"I'm just telling you my observations." Victoria shrugged.

Matt looked up at Victoria. It seemed like he was searching for something to say. "How come we never tried being a couple?"

"Excuse me?" Victoria coughed.

Did he really just ask that?

Matt sighed. "We've known each other since we were four. Our families like each other. We're both very powerful."

"Out of respect for Sarah and utter disgust at the question, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Victoria scoffed.

Matt held his hands out in defense. "I'm not saying I want to leave Sarah…I just wanted to know, if there's something wrong with me. How come you never picked me? It seemed like you were into Hunter."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously asking me romantic questions on our fake date? Come on Matt, let's just take these pictures for the paparazzi and get the hell out of this restaurant."

Matt nodded and stood up. "Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Believe me, I will," Victoria said.

He offed his hand to Victoria, and she reluctantly took it. His hand was rough and callous, however, when the paparazzi came it had to seem like they were a real couple. Only then would their parents be satisfied.

"I hate my mother for this." She sighed.

"Careful, you never know when she's listening." Matt joked.

Victoria frowned. "I hope she is. I want her to know that she can't control me for much longer."

* * *

**Lex **

"So are we ever going to talk about how you used me for the pep rally?" Lex asked.

Lex and Faith were walking to the common room, the majority of their class was already there.

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Faith joked.

However, Lex could tell she was hiding something. "Why are you hiding these things from me?"

Faith frowned. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?" She asked.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Gee, I have no idea."

"It's too early for sarcasm." Faith laughed.

Lex was about to answer when his phone buzzed. Lex pulled out his phone and frowned. It was a link forwarded to him by some of the sophomores. Lex rolled his eyes.

"The sophomores are so problematic." Lex sighed.

"Ain't that the truth. What did they send you?" Faith asked.

Lex frowned and opened the link. It sent him to the C&T (which stood for Capes and Tea) it was the hottest superhero gossip blog in America. Lex widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. It was a picture of Victoria and Matt in a restaurant, their hands linked and bright smiles on their faces.

"What the hell." Lex coughed.

Faith frowned and looked over his shoulder. She gasped when she saw the post.

"Sarah is going to kill them." Faith said.

"Are you two talking about me?" A voice hissed.

The two turned to see Sarah glaring at them.

"Sarah it's not what you think-" Faith was cut off by Sarah rolling her eyes.

"Jesus, can you shut up? Can you do something other than being Lex's fangirl? Honestly, it's exhausting to look at you." Sarah hissed.

"Sarah that's not nice." Lex frowned.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Save it Manbun."

Faith sighed and stepped forward to Sarah. "I'm going to excuse your behavior right now because I'm guessing you saw the post. I know you must be hurting."

"Faith please, I have a heart of stone. If Matt wants to date uptight Victoria, that's fine by me. I was getting tired of a dude with a four-inch penis. Plus he couldn't find a G-spot to save his life." Sarah snapped.

Lex could have sworn Sarah had an ice quirk because she made the air so much colder. Lex gulped. He would hate to be Matt right now.

"Sarah we can talk about it you know," Lex said.

Sarah scowled. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Well, you just went through a break-up." Faith reasoned.

"I don't even know if it's a breakup! Matt told me he was going to a family dinner last night, then I wake up to find out the whole world knows that he cheated on me! With Victoria Crown of all people! I could understand if it was with someone hot, but Victoria motherfucking Crown!" Sarah hissed.

Lex growled. "He cheated on you? That's messed up."

Faith nodded. "Agreed."

Sarah forced a smile. "It's whatever. I already have a way to get back at him. You know what they say, when they go low, go lower."

"I'm pretty sure the phrase is go high," Lex said.

"Well, whoever came up with that phrase must have never met Sarah Smith." She scowled.

"Babe!" A voice called.

The trio turned to see Matt walking towards them.

"Is he seriously calling me babe?" Sarah yelled.

She was loud enough for the rest of the class to hear her. Matt walked over to them and smiled.

"Sarah, can we talk in private?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm free between the times hell no and fuck you." Sarah hissed.

Matt sighed. "Can you let me explain?"

"Explain cheating on me with Victoria? I don't want to hear it." Sarah snapped.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Matt yelled.

The rest of the class was watching the scene intensely.

"Drama!" Jake shouted.

"Shut up Jake." Fouzia hissed.

Lex stepped in between Matt and Sarah. "Why don't you give her a minute? She needs some time to think."

Matt growled. "Are you telling me what my girlfriend needs?"

His eyes darkened and he stepped closer to Lex. Lex planted his feet and met the boy's gaze. He wasn't a confrontational person, but he wasn't going to let Matt push him around. He had been letting the boy get away with his temper tantrums ever since the arena.

"After the stunt, you pulled, I don't think she's your girlfriend anymore." Lex snapped.

Matt lunged towards Lex, almost as if he was ready to tackle him. It happened so fast; Lex couldn't even think to move out of the way. However, as soon as his foot left the ground, he promptly fell on the floor, not even reaching the boy. Matt growled and leaped up.

"Using your weak quirk to trick me, Lex?" Matt hissed.

"No fuckboy. It was me." Sarah said.

Lex and Matt turned to see Sarah with her hand up. Lex raised an eyebrow, he didn't know she could do that with her quirk. He was impressed, it seemed like she had been practicing.

"Matt, do the world a favor and go fuck off." Sarah snapped.

Matt growled and dusted himself off. "We're going to talk later."

"I doubt it." Sarah hissed.

* * *

**Hunter**

"Victoria can we talk?" Hunter asked.

The girl was walking towards the common room. The girl was walking faster than he could run.

"Leave me alone Hunter." She hissed.

The two made their way to the common room and stopped when they saw Lex and Matt arguing.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag." Victoria sighed.

Hunter frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Matt and I went on a date last night," Victoria said.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me that?" Hunter yelled.

Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to face the boy. "Because Hunter Akira Sato, I don't owe you shit."

"Is this about what happened a couple of days ago?" Hunter asked.

"You mean when you rejected me and humiliated me?" Victoria asked.

"You wouldn't even let me explain!" Hunter yelled.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn," Victoria said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice over the intercom.

"Alexander Dayton, Maryanne Isla, Aurelie Duax, Hunter Sato, and Jarret Han. Please report to the principal's office." Ms. Morningstar said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go see the headmistress. Must be important top five business."

"Have fun sleeping with Matt." He scowled.

"At least he would sleep with me!" Victoria yelled.

Hunter yelled in frustration and marched off. The boy followed the other kids in the top five, each of them seemed nervous about what was going to happen.

"It's hard to focus on anything with all this drama." Allison said.

Maryanne nodded. "Victoria has been on edge ever since her mother visited. And now Sarah and Matt are fighting."

Allison laughed. "Why are you scared of Sarah?"

"Well…she's like the Queen Bee." Maryanne reasoned.

"I'll be scared of her when she gets a useful quirk." Allison chuckled.

Lex frowned. "Sarah's quirk is useful."

"Say what you want about Sarah, but she deserves better than Matt." Hunter said venomously.

He wanted to strangle Matthew Freeman. Partly because he thought hurting the boy would make the pain his heart was feeling go away.

"Cheating on someone is messed up." Jarret sighed.

The five stopped when they reached Ms. Morningstar's office.

"Should we be afraid?" Maryanne gulped.

"We're top five for a reason," Hunter said.

Maryanne sighed. "It seems like everyone else is getting better, while I'm staying the same."

"Relax Maryanne, the five of us can handle whatever is behind that door together," Lex reassured.

With that, the boy opened the door. After that things got a little fuzzy for Hunter. He remembered the smell of gas and then everything went black.

* * *

**Aurelie**

"Aurelie." A voice whispered.

Aurelie groaned and sat up slowly. Her whole body felt numb and head felt like she was hit with a sledgehammer.

"What happened?" Aurelie said.

She turned and gasped at what she saw. She was in an arena.

"What happened is that Ms. Morningstar gassed us." Hunter snapped.

"We don't know that she did that." Jarret reasoned.

"Yeah, I'm sure someone was able to break into her office and place a gas bomb in there, right after she called us to her office," Hunter said sarcastically.

"Do you think this a test?" Maryanne asked.

A loud rattle was heard, a sound so loud that Aurelie had to cover her ears to prevent herself from going deaf.

"What the hell is that?" Lex asked.

Another rattle was heard making the kids grunt in agony.

"The sound! I think it's coming from the walls!" Jarret called.

With that, the walls exploded, bits of debris flinging themselves towards the kids. Aurelie gasped in shock and jumped back.

"Are we under attack?" Aurelie asked.

"Don't worry children this is just another test. It's time for you kids to prove you deserve the top spot." Ms. Morningstar said.

Hunter frowned. "Where is she?"

Aurelie gulped and looked up at the ceiling. She pointed to the sound system above them.

"She must be close if she can use the intercom, right?" Aurelie asked.

"What does she mean prove that we deserve to be in the top five?" Jarret gulped.

A loud buzz was heard, and the teens turned to the hole in a wall. Soon figures began to emerge from the smoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Lex yelled.

Soon the figured revealed themselves. They were robots. Humanoid robots at that. Their bodies were sleek and silver, however instead of arms that had long black coils with sharped edges and a long point.

"Are we supposed to fight those?" Maryanne gasped.

Aurelie stood up and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Aurelie concentrated and willed the rest of her sisters to appear. Shimmering orbs of light formed around the kids. Each of these orbs soon transformed into a girl.

Adele looked at the robots and sighed. "They're probably going to kill us."

"Jesus, Adele you are depressing." Hunter sighed.

Hunter took a fighting stance and grinned.

"Squad assemble!" He yelled.

"That's the worst battle cry ever." Lex chuckled.

With that, the teens charged. A robot swung its blade-like arms towards Aurelie, however, the girl was swift and ducked under it.

"Adriana a little help!" She yelled.

Adriana grinned and grabbed the robot by its neck and roughly snapped it's head off. Aurelie chuckled, since her clones were made of solid light, they were much stronger than she was, or any other human for that matter.

Aurelie turned and saw Lex leaping away from a robot. The robot made a ticking noise and angled its monitor towards Lex. Bright red energy shot out of the mechanical eyeballs towards Lex.

"Lex look out!" Aurelie yelled.

Aurelie feared Lex was a goner, when Adeline tackled the boy, pushing him out of the way of the blast.

"What is Ms. Morningstar thinking?" Adeline asked.

Hunter growled as he punched a robot.

"How much she likes to watch us suffer! I'm shit out of luck, my paper form is useless against robots."

"They seem to be waterproof too!" Maryanne yelped.

The girl was currently in her water form, hurling globs of water at the robots, but they didn't seem fazed.

Lex growled and stepped in front of Hunter and Maryanne. He pointed his hands towards the robots and his eyes began to glow bright gold. Almost as if by magic all the robots froze. Soon their mechanical bodies began to thrash around, causing sparks to fly from their gears.

"What the hell." Allison yelped.

Lex grinned as all the robots began to simultaneously short circuit. "Nothing a little bad luck can't fix."

"There are more robots coming!" Aurelie yelled.

Amelie turned to Jarret. "How fast do you think you can spin around?"

Jarret blushed. "Pretty fast. Why?"

"Well if you spin in the direction opposite of the robots, with enough speed and force, you will create a cyclone that would be strong enough to suck them up." She said.

Jarret gulped. "I don't know that sounds like a big task."

"You got this Jarret," Aurelie reassured.

He nodded and took off in a sprint. As soon as he got close, he stopped running and began to twirl. He looked surprisingly majestic, twirling with the grace of a ballerina. He began to spin faster, soon his body was just a blur as the wind around him began to shape itself into a spiral.

"He's doing it!" Maryanne said.

"You got this Jarret!" Lex yelled.

The robots charged towards the cyclone; however, they didn't stand a chance. As soon as they got close, they were sucked into Jarret's orbit. Flying around helplessly as the boy continued to spin around. The was growing so strong that Maryanne's hair kept slapping Aurelie's face.

Soon the cyclone stopped suddenly, and all the robots fell to the ground, shattering into pieces.

"We got it!" Jarret grinned.

"That was all you bud," Hunter said.

The kids ran into a huddle. "Go, team!" Maryanne cheered.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon." A voice said.

The students looked to see a man approaching them.

"Who's that?" Aurelie asked.

"Is it a teacher?" Adele wondered.

The man wore a brown spandex suit with amber-colored orbs placed on his joints. He wore a dark amber domino mask that matched his amber belt.

"Trust me, kids, I am definitely not a teacher." He smirked.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a long knife. "You kids must be important, there is a big bounty on your head."

"What is he talking about?" Jarret asked.

"This must be another one of Ms. Morningstar's tests," Lex answered.

The man grunted and hurled his knife, the object flew through the air with incredible speed and grace. It happened so fast, Aurelie couldn't scream. The blade stuck itself in Lex's chest. In the movies whenever someone is attacked you expect them to scream. However, in reality, you're too busy stuck in a state of shock to scream.

Lex didn't scream, his face just froze as his body went limp. Aurelie was trapped where she was. She couldn't move she was too busy watching the scene in horror.

"Now who's next?"

* * *

**Jake**

"Can you believe that those losers get special attention, just because they are top five." Jake scowled.

_We'll be up in the ranks before you know it. _Aerolynn smiled.

The two were currently walking to the English class. It was one of the few non-hero classes that they shared together.

"Can you believe what happened with Matt, Sarah, and Victoria? That's one love triangle destined to explode." Jake chuckled.

_I don't know if a love triangle is the right word since it's pretty clear Victoria and Matt have no feelings for each other. _

"Speaking of feelings, what's going on with you and Cleo?" Jake asked.

Aerolynn blushed. _There is nothing going on with me and Cleo._

"Come on Aero, yesterday you asked me to shove you into a locker just so she wouldn't see you." He said.

_I just happen to like quiet spaces. _She said.

"Bullshit. Why don't you just talk to her?" Jake asked.

_I have my reasons, Mr. Hyde. Enough about me, don't you have a crush?_

Jake stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's complicated."

_It's not me, is it? Because we've been over why that won't work. _Aerolynn joked.

"Haha, very funny jackass. You wish I had a crush on you. I just mean it will never work with me and the girl I like." Jake sighed.

_How about I make you a deal. You talk to the girl you like, and I'll talk to Cleo. _Aerolynn said.

"You have a deal." Jake grinned.

The kids stopped walking when they saw Sarah laughing with some boy. Jake gasped when he realized who it was. It was Chris Price, the school's quarterback. Sarah titled her head back and let off an obnoxious laugh.

_Is she flirting with him?_ Aerolynn asked.

Jake gulped. Matt was not going to like this.

"Maybe she's just being friendly," Jake said.

Sarah moved in closer to Chris whispered something in. This caused the boy smirk, just as her hand drifted towards his crotch.

"Oh my god." Jake coughed.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the trash can right next to them exploded, causing the pair to jump. Jake frowned and turned to look at the source. An angry Matt watching the duo. Sarah and Chris smirked, they didn't seem the least bit fazed by the pyrokinetic teen.

Sarah laughed and blew Matt a kiss. With that, she grabbed Chris's arm and walked off. Soon she approached Jake and Aerolynn.

"Jake tell your roommate, that I'm done with his shit," Sarah said.

She dramatically flipped her arm and walked off.

"Is everyone in this school on crack?" Jake sighed.

* * *

**Maryanne**

There was so much blood. It was covering Lex's shirt. Hunter instantly sprang into action and tore a piece of shirt off.

"Hunter wait!" Amelie yelled.

He frowned. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"If we remove that knife, Lex's blood will gush out of him like a juice box. We don't have the proper tools to treat him." She said.

"Guys, what do we do about the angry guy with knives?" Maryanne yelped.

The man was walking toward them quickly.

Hunter growled and stood up. "Kick his ass."

"This can't be another test right?" Aurelie said, panic flooded her voice.

Hunter stopped and looked around. "Where the hell is Jarret?"

The students looked around to see that the boy was gone.

"Did he leave us?" Maryanne yelped.

That didn't sound like Jarret. Maybe he was hurt.

"He might be getting help," Aurelie said.

"Without even letting us know he was leaving. Yeah, right that asshole is just going to save himself." Adeline barked.

Adele sighed. "I saw him leaving, but I'm too pathetic to stop him."

Hunter turned to the others. "I'm going to kick his ass. You guys go get Lex help."

"Hunter wait!" Amelie called.

It was too late, the dark-haired boy was already soaring towards the assailant, his origami hands flatter and sharper than ever. Hunter grunted and swiftly slashed the man's arms. Maryanne expected the man to howl in pain, instead, he just laughed. Maryanne frowned and looked closer. She gasped at what she saw. A dark liquid was shooting from the cut, only it wasn't blood. It was mud.

"What the hell!" Allison yelled.

"Quicksand." A voice mumbled feebly.

Maryanne turned to Lex. "What did you say?"

"Q-u-ick-ick-ick-sand." He stuttered.

"Don't speak, try and save your energy," Amelie said.

"What does he mean Quicksand?" Adriana asked.

The man smirked. "That's the name the media gave me, I think it's tacky. I prefer to go by my real name. Orion!"

With that, the man grabbed Hunter by his neck and slammed him against the ground. Hunter grinned and flattened himself against the ground.

"You have to try to do better than that to hurt me." Hunter said.

Orion grinned. "Don't worry, my buyer gave me a lot of information about you. Want to know what happens to a piece of paper once you put mud on it?"

With that Orion raised his foot above Hunter as his foot melted into a pile of mud. Hunter shrieked as the mud began to cover his body, practically drowning him.

"Hunter!" Maryanne yelled in fear.

**Orion**

**Quirk: Mud- Orion has the ability to turn any part of his body into mud. Not only that, his mud form seems to be bottomless meaning once he absorbs something it can never be found again.**

Aurelie's doubles turned to Maryanne and Aurelie.

"You guys get out of here, we got this," Adeline said.

"What? We can't leave you!" Aurelie said.

"It's not like we can get hurt," Adriana said.

"You four can," Amelie said.

Allison sighed and turned back to Orion. "We'll hold him off, get the boys out of here now!"

With that, the girls charged.

"Hey jackass!" Adeline yelled.

Adeline punched Orion in his jaw, however, her fist sunk through his skin like it was made of putty. Adeline grunted and tried to yank her fist out, but it was pointless. She screamed in frustration as Orion's body continued to pull her fist in.

"Guys I think I figured out why the media calls him Quicksand!" She yelled.

While he was distracted by Adeline, Adele was able to pull Hunter from underneath his foot. The boy coughed loudly, mud coming out of his mouth and nose.

"Run!" Allison yelled.

Hunter limped over to Maryanne and Aurelie. "Guys come on!"

Aurelie looked at her doubles one last time and sighed. Maryanne knew she hated to leave them. Maryanne grunted and picked up Lex's limp body. The teens began to run off, going through the hole the robots had created earlier.

"Don't worry guys, we can get through this!" Hunter said encouragingly.

The kids kept running until Aurelie stopped suddenly. She began to cough rapidly, causing Maryanne to raise an eyebrow in concern. The girl reached for her throat almost as if she was choking.

"Aurelie we don't have time to stop!" Maryanne yelled.

"He's suffocating them!" She coughed. "I can feel it!"

With that she collapsed on the floor.

"Fuck, is she unconscious!" Hunter yelled.

He ran to her and shook her. The girl didn't move.

"It's just us." Maryanne yelped.

"Don't be scared little ones. I don't like to kill kids, so I'll make your deaths quick." Orion said solemnly.

Maryanne growled and stepped forward. She was scared as hell, however, her protective instincts were kicking in. She couldn't let him hurt Lex or Aurelie.

She held up her arms and willed them to turn into water. She grunted and hurled the boiling hot water towards Orion. The man raised an eyebrow once the water hit him.

"Is that the best you can do? Think Maryanne, I'm made of mud. How will throwing water at me stop me!" He yelled.

Maryanne gulped. "Oh fuck."

The water seemed to give the man more strength, his muscles bulging and his form growing.

"Stay away asshat!" Hunter said.

The man sighed. "Water and paper, two useless quirks. Why exactly did my buyer hire me to kill you? I guess anybody would do anything to advance in their rankings."

"What do you mean?" Maryanne yelped.

"Someone inside your school hired me. Isn't that the funny part. Someone you know hired me to kill you. Quite rich. It doesn't matter anyway. You won't live long enough to figure it out." He said.

Orion raised his hands and shot a wave of mud towards the duo. Maryanne and Hunter groaned as the mud slammed into them, throwing them on their backs. Maryanne tried to sit up, but the mud was too strong. It pressed itself against her lungs, causing her to gasp. He was going to crush her lungs. The mud slowly spread across her body, almost reaching her face. If it kept growing, she would suffocate.

"Please don't do this!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, kid." He sighed.

"You're pathetic." A voice said.

Hope filled Maryanne's body. Was someone here to save them? She turned her neck to see someone standing in front of Orion. She gasped, Aurelie was awake! Maryanne gulped, but was her quirk going to be able to combat Orion's?

"That's not Aurelie." Hunter wheezed.

Maryanne gasped when she realized that this girl had red hair and blazing red eyes. Maryanne frowned, none of Aurelie's clones looked like that.

"Who the hell is that?" Maryanne coughed.

"I don't remember you being in the file," Orion observed.

The red-haired girl smirked. "My name's Alice. People tend to try and keep me a secret."

Orion shrugged. "No matter, you can die with the rest of them."

He stomped his and mud shot towards the red-haired girl. She laughed and took off in a sprint, she did a summersault over the man, landing behind him safely.

"Enough with the parlor tricks," Alice said.

Orion growled and pulled out of a knife. "Gladly I'll stop."

He threw the knife at Alice; however, Alice chuckled and snatched the blade out of midair with remarkable speed.

"What a cute little knife," Alice said.

Alice threw the knife back at Orion, causing the man to smirk. The knife sunk into his skin like he was made of liquid.

"That's not going to work little girl." He said.

"Don't worry, that was just the distraction," Alice smirked.

She held up her hands and her body began to glow with piercing red light. Maryanne yelped and closed her eyes. The light was so bright she thought her eyes would explode. Soon screaming was heard. Although it wasn't Alice's. It was Orion's. Soon Maryanne felt the mud trapping her evaporate.

Alice smirked. "You can open your eyes now."

Maryanne opened her eyes and gasped. All the mud was gone and standing in front of Alice was a brown statue. Maryanne yelped; it wasn't just a statue it was Orion. Alice turned him into a statue.

"How did you do that?" Hunter asked.

Alice shrugged. "You guys ever do Arts and Crafts in elementary school? Put heat on some clay and it turns solid. Our little friend Orion is just like a clay statue."

"Who are you?" Maryanne asked.

"My parents named me Alice." She said simply.

Maryanne gulped. Alice didn't seem like the others. She had this coldness in her voice.

"Can we talk to Aurelie now?" Hunter asked.

Alice shook her head. "Aurelie is going away for a little bit."

"Excuse me?" Maryanne coughed.

Alice smirked. "Since Aurelie's been here people have been out for her. Now on top of this, someone placed a hit on her? Someone in our school? I'm not staying passive anymore. I'm not letting Aurelie come out until I handle this. So, get used to my face, because it's the only one you're going to be seeing these next couple of weeks."

Aurelie turned to the statue. "One more thing."

With that she punched the statue, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Maryanne yelped. "Did you just kill him?"

Aurelie shrugged. "Probably."

* * *

**Sarah**

"Are you okay?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah stopped and looked up at her roommate. The girl was currently standing by the door.

"Do you care?" Sarah snapped.

"I was just trying to be polite, something you don't know anything about," Fouzia said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "So glad we get to have all these little bonding moments Fonzy."

Fouzia grunted and marched out of their dorm. Sarah sighed. How could she become roommates with the person she hated the most at this school? A loud knock on the door was heard, causing Sarah to jump.

"Jesus, what is it the cops?" Sarah asked.

She opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Matt.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Matt growled and pushed past her, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking today? First, you trip me in front of everybody, then you flirt with Chris right in front of me!" He yelled.

"So you can go on a date with Victoria, but I flirt with a boy and suddenly I'm the whore?" Sarah snapped.

Matt crossed his arms. "You took that out of context! My dad is making me do that!"

"You could have talked to me! Instead, you just snuck behind my back and publicly humiliated me! The whole school saw that post!" Sarah yelled.

Matt sighed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry babe, I know I messed up. Let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to." Sarah sighed.

"Meaning you forgive me?" Matt said hopefully.

"No! That means I'm done. I don't care anymore. Do you know how hard it is to be your girlfriend? I put up with the temper tantrums, the ultimatums, I always put your feelings before mine! I ignore the bruises you give me! I lie for you! I let you do whatever you want to me like I'm some fucking toy! Yet you don't even have the decency to not cheat on me!" Sarah yelled.

It felt so good to finally say what she had been feeling. She had feared hurting his feelings for weeks. Now she could finally tell the truth. Maybe they could still be friends. She knew she didn't want to lose him forever.

Matt's face fell. Sarah sighed, he looked upset. She was about to say something when he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall. She tried to scream but he was squeezing so tight that no sound could leave her mouth.

"Listen to me! Please, Sarah, I need you to listen!" He pleaded.

Tears started to stream down his face, causing him to look more tormented.

"Nothing is going to change baby. This relationship with Victoria is all fake, I'm just doing it for my dad. I still love you. Don't you remember how things were before me? No one wanted to be your friend and your own parents didn't even love you. You were practically begging for me to let you in. Begging for me to love you." He said.

His grip on her throat didn't falter. Her vision was starting to blur, and her body was slowly going numb.

"I'm the only person that's been there for you and that won't change. I love you Sarah Smith and there's nothing you can do to change that." Matt said.

He let go of her throat, causing the girl to fall the floor. She began to wheeze rapidly, gasping for air. He crouched down next to her and sighed. He gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby; I shouldn't have done that." He said sincerely.

She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. Maybe he was right. She didn't have friends. Her family wasn't there. No one loved her. Only Matt. He was the only one that was there. He would be the one to stay. The one that would love her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted out today." Sarah coughed.

He smiled. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Sarah nodded slowly. Although part of her body was screaming in fear, she knew that Matt was the only one for her. He was the only one that cared.

"I forgive you." She said.

Those words felt like the keys locking her back into her cage. Matt leaned in and kissed her softly, however, Sarah didn't feel the sparks she normally felt. She felt nothing.

* * *

**Faith**

"Sarah is a massive bitch," Fouzia yelled.

Faith and Fouzia were currently walking towards the gym, getting ready for a mid-day workout.

"I've tried being nice to her lately because it seems like Lex has grown fond of her." Faith admitted.

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "Is that okay with you?"

Faith blushed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because of…oh my god, Lex!" Fouzia said.

Faith frowned. "What about him?"

Faith followed the girl's line of vision to see two nurses carrying Lex on a stretcher. Faith screamed in shock. She ran over to her friend.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Faith asked.

"Move, Miss Ritter, we need to get him to a medic." One of them said.

Faith sighed and let go of the stretcher. She would see Lex when he was conscious and properly taken care of. She sighed. He had to get better. Walking behind the nurses was Maryanne, Hunter, and Aurelie. At least Faith thought it was Aurelie. The girl had red hair and crimson eyes. Their clothes were torn and covered in mud.

"What the hell happened?" Faith demanded.

Hunter growled and looked around the common room. "Where is Jarret? I'm going to kick his ass."

"Maybe he left us because he was hurt," Maryanne said.

Faith frowned. "What do you mean left you? What the hell happened?"

"Someone tried to kill us." The red-haired girl said nonchalantly.

"What?" Faith said.

How could a villain get inside the school? It made her remember her fight with Verity. She never felt so unsafe in a place she was supposed to be protected.

"Lex was stabbed, and Jarret left us to die. I'm going to kill him." Hunter snapped.

Faith frowned. Was this true? Would Jarret really leave the others to die? He seemed like such a sweet boy.

"Jarret is the least of our problems." The red-haired girl said.

Faith turned to face the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alice. I'm here to investigate our class." She said.

Faith frowned. "Our class?"

"Well someone placed a hit on us. I'm going to find out who did it and then I'm going to snap their neck." Alice said coldly.

* * *

**Ms. Morningstar's Files**

**Name: Aurelie Duax **

**Quirk: Spectral Color**

**Parents/Legal Guardians: Arthur Duax (Father), Momoka Ichinose (Mother)**

**Medical Condition: Dissociative Identity Disorder**

**Notes: Physically Aurelie is a great specimen. Incredibly fit and light on her feet, with amazing gymnastic skills. unfortunately, her lack of control over her clones makes her a liability. She treats them as if they are her sisters, allowing her quirk to control her. Until she accepts her place as the dominant personability they will always walk all over her. My initial hypothesis was that they each had their own personality however the more I study her the more I realize that they all share various aspects of her personality. The parts of her she's ashamed of her greed, pride, temper, etc. Aurelie might have more darkness in her than she thinks. **

**Danger Level: Orange**

* * *

**New Character**

· Chris-Lightning2T


	24. Don't Make Me Hurt You

**Sarah**

_Five Years Ago:_

Sarah smiled as she looked at the bright pink balloons around her apartment. Today was going to be perfect, it was her ninth birthday and she was certain that the day would be nothing less than spectacular. She invited her entire class, with pretty pink invitations she made herself. The theme was medieval, something she thought would be nice for everyone. The girls could dress as princesses and the boys could come as knights. Not only that her dad promised he would come.

She wondered what her dad was like. He and her mom separated when she was still a baby, the only thing he knew about the man was the once a year letters he would send. She had yet to meet the man in person but she was sure he was wonderful.

She tried to ignore the warnings her mother gave her about him. She said he was a lying, cheating pig, who was too selfish to raise a kid, but Sarah was sure he had a good reason for leaving.

"Sarah where do you want the cake?" Her mother asked.

"By the princess banner," Sarah answered.

She smiled, in a couple of hours, her whole and her dad would be here. The smell of cigarettes pulled her out of her fantasy. She turned to look at her mother's boyfriend of the week, Randy. He was a man that was ten years younger than her mother and used to be Sarah's soccer coach. That was until he PTA caught him and her mother doing unspeakable acts in his office.

"When does your party start anyway?" Randy coughed choking on the smoke.

Sarah sighed. She wondered when her mother would dump him and move on to her next boyfriend. She was getting tired of all the second-hand smoke.

"In thirty minutes," Sarah said.

Randy coughed. "Cool."

Sarah sighed and turned back to the door. Any minute now people would start showing. She sat at the door for the next fifty minutes. She frowned, maybe traffic was bad, that's why everyone was taking so long.

"Don't worry baby, they'll be here soon." Sarah's mother said.

Fifty minutes soon turned into two hours. Sarah kept an optimistic smile on her face, they would be here. Someone would be here. Had she given her class the right address? She took a deep breath and turned to her mother.

"What about dad? Has he said anything?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Her mother shrugged. "Jackass is probably fucking some supermodel right now. Don't worry Sarah, he'll show up before we cut the cake."

Sarah nodded. People would show up. They had too. Another two hours passed, and Sarah had almost given up hope. Randy started to eat the pizza that was intended for the guests and her mother was enjoying her third glass of champagne.

"Bullshit. This is probably the work of Abigail's mom. That bitch has had it out for me, just because she thinks I slept with her husband." Her mother growled.

Randy burst out into laughter. "You did sleep with her husband."

"That's beside the point." Her mother snapped.

Sarah sighed and looked back at the door. She couldn't help it anymore; she began to sob uncontrollably. Her shoulder rocking back and forward as she let out all her pain. A loud ringing was heard and Sarah perked up. Was that her dad?

Her mother sighed and picked up the phone. "Where the hell are you?"

Loud yelling was heard from through the phone. Sarah turned to her mother who began to shout.

"No, you're the cocksucker! At least I'm here for my daughter!" She yelled.

Sarah sighed and look at the slice of cheese pizza on her plate. She couldn't eat. She felt numb with sadness.

"Sarah, your piece of shit of a father would like to speak to you." Her mother hissed.

Sarah sighed and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" He asked.

He slurred his words when he spoke, and she heard the laughter of a woman in the background. Sarah's heart dropped. Was he with his girlfriend right now? Was that why he wasn't here?

"I'm fine," Sarah said coldly.

"That's good. I really wanted to come today, but the weather is really bad in Tampa. Next year, okay sweetheart?" He said.

Sarah nodded robotically. "Sure thing, daddy."

"I'll send you some cash so you can buy some dolls or whatever else you like." He said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

Her heart shattered into thousands of pieces. No one came. No one came because no one cared.

"Sarah, can you do daddy a favor?" He asked.

"Anything," Sarah said.

"Don't ever turn out like your mother." He said callously.

_Now:_

"What happened to your neck?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah jumped and turned to see her roommate watching her. The girl had been checking her reflection in their mirror, seeing how bad the bruise was. Matt was strong and had an iron grip.

"Combat training." Sarah lied.

Fouzia frowned. It was obvious she didn't seem to believe it.

"Look Fouzia do you mind? I'm trying to do my makeup." Sarah hissed.

"I think that's the first time you got my name right." Fouzia chuckled.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Your welcome, now please get the hell out of my face."

Fouzia grumbled. "Such a bitch."

She left the room, leaving Sarah alone. Sarah sighed and looked up at her reflection. She looked pathetic. The bruise around her neck was a constant reminder of what happened last week. Matt had his flaws and she just had to work on managing them. Then things would get better.

"Please let today be a good day," Sarah muttered to herself.

* * *

**Alexander**

"Shut up, when were you going to tell me that you kissed Maryanne!" Hunter chuckled.

"Hunter, not so loud. I don't need the entire class knowing my drama." Alexander sighed.

Maryanne and the kiss were great. Unfortunately, they haven't talked since. After Maryanne was attacked, Alexander tried talking to her, but Victoria kept saying she needed space to process what happened. That made sense, he was shaken after his fight with El Tigre, and it was selfish for him to expect her to suddenly be ready to talk about their kiss when she was still trying to be relieved with the fact she didn't die.

"When were you going to tell me?" Hunter asked.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "When could I? These days you're either arguing with Victoria or trying to hunt down Jarret."

Hunter's face darkened at the mention of Jarret's name. "That little fucker is going to wish Orion killed him when I get my hands on him."

Alexander sighed, he hoped Jarret had a good reason for leaving the others. The boy seemed so friendly; he didn't seem like the type to leave people to die. He was training to be a hero for a reason.

"What about Jarret?" Fouzia asked.

Alexander and Hunter turned to see Fouzia walking towards them. Alexander smiled.

"Hey Fouzia," Alexander said.

"What's up? Is Hunter still going on about Jarret?" Fouzia asked.

Alexander nodded. "He has a very detailed list of all the ways he could kill him."

"Want to help Fouzia?" Hunter grinned.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Pass. Jarret is a coward but I'm sure living with his shame is enough punishment."

"Fuck that. We could have died." Hunter growled.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Alexander asked.

"Why do that when I could just kick his ass?" Hunter asked.

Fouzia chuckled. "As always Hunter you are a sophisticated delight."

Fouzia turned to Alexander. "Do you want to do some training tonight?"

"I would love too." Alexander smiled.

Alexander grinned. Every now and then he and Fouzia would to the gym to spar. Ever since the night of the party, he and Fouzia had been spending a lot more time together. Granted they were already friends before, but it had always been in a group. And in the end, Alexander usually ended up with Kaleb and Fouzia was spent talking with Faith.

Now that Kaleb was on the football team and Hunter was involved in various phases of drama. Alexander and Fouzia had been able to get to know each other.

"Here comes the demon," Fouzia mumbled.

The trio turned to see Alice walking in the common room. Alexander raised an eyebrow. He didn't know much about Aurelie's situation, but Hunter had told him that Alice was the secret seventh personality and hijacked Aurelie's body. She wasn't like Aurelie. Alice had cold, wolf-like eyes and he never saw the girl smile once.

"She seems nice," Alexander said hopefully.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Only you could want to be friends with Satan."

Loud yelling was heard down the hallway causing Alexander to raise an eyebrow.

"I smell drama." Fouzia sighed.

"Here comes Sarah!" Hunter chuckled.

* * *

**Lex **

"Stop following me Dayton!" Sarah yelled.

Lex rolled his eyes as he followed Sarah to the common room. "You yell at me so much, I'm kind of immune to it."

"Well, I'm not and would like for you to stay the hell away from me." Sarah hissed.

Lex smirked. "We play this game every day. You say you hate me; I say you're annoying, but you always end up coming back to me."

"You're like herpes, you always come back." Sarah snapped.

The two stopped when they entered the common room. The entire class was there minus Matt. All their eyes went to Sarah. Lex sighed, after all the drama with her and Matt, he was sure the entire class had been talking about her. He was a little too busy recovering from a massive knife wound to be involved in the gossip.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Sarah hissed.

Cleo stepped forward. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Well you and Matt broke up, and we're all sure you're hurting. I mean you were like obsessed him, but that relationship seemed dysfunctional so I'm happy that you had the courage to leave." Cleo smiled.

Sarah growled. "Shut the fuck up Cleo."

Everyone's face fell and turned to look at the scene unfolding.

"Jesus help us all," Alexander mumbled.

Sarah took a step forward, a devious smirk on her face. Lex grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't," Lex warned.

Sarah growled and yanked her hand back. "I think it's time I proved why I'm the biggest bitch in Morning Star Academy."

She turned back to her class. "So it's come to my attention that you've been talking about my relationship gossip. You guys just love to look down at me."

"That's not true." Maryanne frowned.

"I'm not finished Hippotamus Hips!" Sarah snapped.

She continued. "You all like to go on and on about how big of a bitch I am, well you're right. I'm pretty awful. But so is everyone in this class. Yet I'm the only one that's expected to be held accountable for my actions. Can you entitled fucks stop acting like you're better than me for one second!"

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "Here she goes again."

Sarah grinned and turned to Fouzia. "Let's start with Fonzy. Do you really think no one in this class notices how you look at Alexander? Even with your niqab, it's obvious. And let's not pretend you don't use your niqab as a crutch, because you secretly fear the reason that people don't want to be your friend isn't because you're Muslim, but because you're utterly intolerable."

Sarah sighed and turned to Alexander. "How can she allow herself to fall for someone like you? You're just a wimp who can't even decide who or what he wants."

Maryanne frowned and stepped forward. "Sarah cut it out."

"Now let's talk about you Maryanne, do tell how does Victoria's ass taste? I just ask because all you do is kiss it." Sarah snapped. "All day long we have to hear you gush about how smart Victoria is, how powerful Victoria is. Can you stop vicariously living through her for once!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked over to Victoria.

"But who can blame her, because Victoria is just so strong and beautiful." She said in a mocking tone.

Victoria frowned. "Sarah you don't know anything about me."

"Well, sweetie I know you're full of shit. You constantly say you don't need anybody and that you're better than everyone, yet you spend your time complaining about your family. It must be so hard to be pretty and rich. How's your mansion by the way?" Sarah asked.

Sarah walked over to Hunter. "And our sweet class clown is nothing more but Victoria Crown's bitch. She keeps pushing you away and you always run back to her. You're like an addict, and watching you grovel for her love is honestly pathetic."

"But Cleo you aren't any better." Sarah hissed.

Cleo frowned. "Leave me out of this."

Sarah continued. "How many times does Aerolynn have to avoid you for you take a hint? Now I'm not saying she's rejecting you because your vagina smells like a goat and your face gives people cramps, but I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason."

Cleo looked like she was about to say something, but Sarah shushed her. "Don't speak. I rather give Jarret head than listen to a single word come out of your mouth."

Sarah grinned and turned back to Jarret. She playfully walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"How is Morning Star's Academy favorite bitch boy. Sweetie, you're a coward and you have the sex appeal of a teddy bear." Sarah said.

Jarret gulped and looked away from Sarah.

Sarah walked over to Kevin. "And what about your best buddy Kevin? I'm actually curious about your story, do you do anything other than complaining about your quirk or is that your only personality trait?"

"Sarah cut it out," Lex said.

"Fuck off Lex." She hissed.

"Let's not forget about everyone's jocks Kaleb and Jake. Kaleb, you're so irrelevant that I forgot you were even in this class. And Jake you're a typical meathead. Your loud personality is obviously masking an insecurity, which probably means you have a tiny penis or you're a closeted homosexual." Sarah said.

"Fuck you, Sarah," Jake growled.

Sarah blushed. "Oh sweetie, you wish you could."

"And I can't forget about Jake's best buddy Aeorlynn…..actually I have no comments to add I actually like you."

_Thank god. _Aerolynn said relieved.

Sarah walked over to Alice. "Now on to Aurelie."

"It's Alice." She said smugly.

"Oh right, I forgot one of Aurelie's lunatic personalities decided to make an appearance," Sarah said.

"Poor Sarah just another insecure mean girl." Alice sighed.

"At least I'm real bitch. You're nothing but an imaginary friend. Aurelie always keeps you hidden because she's ashamed of you because you're a disappointment and you make everyone around you miserable. One day she's going to outgrow, and you will be forgotten forever like the useless piece of trash you are." Sarah hissed.

Alice's face was hard and unreadable, however, Lex felt like he could tell she was about to strangle the girl.

"I'm so glad we had this little chat. You wanted the bitch and now you have her. Toodles!" Sarah cackled.

She was about to walk out of the common room, causing Lex to go after her. He growled and grabbed her arm. She froze, her whole body tensing up.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

Lex jumped back; he was startled by her reaction. It was so…intense. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"What you're doing is not going to work," Lex said.

Sarah rolled her highs. "And what exactly am I doing?" Sarah asked.

"You were obviously trying to push people away back there, you're dealing with something really big and you need help. You can't hide that." Lex said.

Sarah gulped. "Lex, you need to stop acting like I'm some deep person. There's nothing more to me than that. I'm just a bitch. You're the only person dumb enough to believe otherwise."

"You know how I know something is wrong?" Lex asked.

Sarah crossed her arms. "How?"

"Because you just called me Lex. Not Dayton. That's how I know you aren't feeling like yourself. You can push the others away, but I'm not leaving Sarah." Lex said.

She looked up at him with a look that he thought was hope, however, the look was gone in an instant.

"Fuck of Lex." She sighed.

With that, she left him alone.

* * *

**Sarah**

_Two Years Ago: _

"Fuck Ms. Mirror is so hot." Jason White said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Jason was the hottest boy in her grade, so naturally, she had a crush on him. Sarah watched him as he and his friends looked at the poster of the pro hero.

"Look at those hips." His friend said.

His girlfriend, Octavia took his hand and growled. "You better be joking."

Jason grinned and kissed her forehead. "I only have eyes for you babe."

Jason's eyes wandered to Sarah. "What are you looking at Sadie?"

Sarah frowned. He knew her name, he had too. They had been going to the same school since they were five.

"Babe that's Sarah. Can't you tell by the greasy skin and flat chest?" Octavia sneered.

Sarah looked down at her boobs. It was true, she was the only girl in her school with a flat chest. On top of that, her quirk was incredibly boring. Because of all of these combined factors, she had no friends, and Octavia never passed on an opportunity to mock her.

"Were you looking at the Ms. Mirror poster too? You wish you could look like that weasel!" Octavia smirked.

"Poor Sarah, no one will ever love her." Jason mocked.

Sarah wiped away a tear. "That's not true."

Their words made her feel like someone was stabbing her in the heart. Their words weren't true. She would find someone to love her. Someone that would stay for her. Someone that would fight for her.

"Oh really? Where's your mom? I'm sure that trailer trash whore is giving a bartender a handjob. What about your dad? Does even know what you look like?" Octavia chuckled.

Sarah couldn't fight the tears anymore and she started to sob.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, this is starting to get pathetic."

The kids walked away, leaving Sarah alone. Sarah sighed, at least that wasn't new. She was used to being alone.

_Now_:

Sarah really wished her class would stop looking at her. So, what she made fun of them a little? What was the big deal? The kids were currently in Rescue Protocol, a class taught by Captain Cincinnati. He was a short man who was covered in black fur.

"So who's ready for some fun today?" He grinned.

"Pass," Sarah said.

He ignored her and smiled. "Today we are going to do a training exercise. You will be split up into four teams of four and you will be taken to a terrain. There are two victims there, your teams will have to work to save them and deliver them to safety."

Victoria raised her hand. "Sir, you said there will be four teams of four, what happens to the two teams that don't rescue the victims?"

He sighed. He didn't seem happy to deliver the news.

"They'll be eliminated." He said.

The way he worded this caused everyone to gulp. Was this another one of Ms. Morningstar's tests?

"Near-death here we come!" Hunter cheered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jackass."

"On the bright side, your class rankings will also be updated depending on your performance." He said.

This caused everyone to perk up. Students like Victoria and Matt seemed to have a hungry look in their eyes. Sarah rolled her eyes. After everything that had been happening lately, she could care less about the class rankings.

"With that can Lex, Maryanne, Hunter, and Aurelie please step forward?" Captain Cincinnati said.

Alice stood up. "Aurelie is unavailable, I will be taking her place."

He shrugged. "Doesn't make no difference to me. Since you guys are top four, you guys get to be team captains."

"Sir you're joking right?" Matt frowned.

"Glad to know who I'm not picking." Lex sighed.

Sarah knew she would be the last pick. After today, she was probably the most hated person in the class.

"Since I'm number one, I'm guessing I'm going first. I pick Faith." Lex said.

Faith smiled and walked up to him. Sarah scoffed, how typical.

Maryanne looked at the crowd and smiled. "I want to pick my roommate, Victoria Crown."

Victoria stood up and walked over to her. "We're so going to win." She said.

Alice looked towards Cleo. "I want to pick Screaming Siren."

"My name is Cleo." She said.

"Same difference," Alice said.

Hunter clapped his hands. "I pick Alexander."

Lex turned to Fouzia. "Fouzia's on my team."

Fouzia looked over at Alexander, longingly. Almost as if she was upset, she wasn't on his team. Sarah rolled her eyes. What a cliché.

Maryanne gulped and scanned the crowd. She seemed uncertain of who to pick.

"Kevin." She said nervously.

Kevin looked up hopefully and walked over to Victoria and Maryanne. "Thanks for picking me," He whispered.

"I'll take Foresight," Alice said.

"Kaleb," Kaleb said optimistically.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Again, I don't care."

"I want big man Jake." Hunter grinned.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I'm stuck on a team with a boy made of paper and Alexander? I'm going to fail."

"Well you're already at the bottom of the class ranking, so it's not like you have a lot to lose," Hunter smirked.

Lex stepped forward and looked at Sarah. A weak smile was on his face. Sarah growled. He better not do what she thinks he's about to do.

"I want Sarah Smith on my team." He said.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Faith and Matt shot the girl dirty looks as she walked over to Lex. Sarah met Matt's gaze. He was going to flip about this later. She wasn't sure what they were anymore. He said they were still together, they just had to date in secret. People had to believe that he and Victoria were really together.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I can work like this."

"Well Fouzia, you don't do much anyway besides brood." Sarah sighed.

"Let's just finish the selection." Captain Cincinnati said.

Maryanne stepped forward and scanned the room. "We want Matt."

"My final selection is The Whisper," Alice said.

Aerolynn sighed and walked over to Alice.

Jake frowned. "So I don't even get Aerolynn on my team? I'm stuck with these losers?"

"Get over yourself, Jake." Hunter scoffed.

He looked at the last student. Jarret Han.

"Fuck no. Sir, we can work with a group of three." Hunter said.

Captain Cincinnati sighed. "Hunter that's not how this works. Being a hero, you're going to have to work with all kinds of people you don't like."

"You can't expect me to work with him! He left me to die!" Hunter yelled.

"Ms. Morningstar will talk to him about a suitable punishment, but until then it's business as usual." He said.

"This is bullshit. If I was a legacy kid like Victoria or Matt would the rules be the same?" Hunter asked.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Your claim is bullshit because Victoria and I are below you in the class rankings."

"And you have been such a good sport about that haven't you." Hunter hissed.

"Guys, enough!" Captain Cincinnati said.

He sighed and looked at the students. "Go put your suits on and head to the terrain. Let's hope you guys gain teamwork skills by then.

_Two Years Ago:_

Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She hated everything she saw. Why was she so unattractive? Her chin was weak and her skin was greasy. Her hair was unhealthy and her hips were too narrow. She especially hated how long her neck was.

She turned to her mother. "Mom, do you think I'm pretty?"

Her mother got up from her couch and walked over to Sarah. "No sweetheart, but you can't help it. You got your dad's looks."

She traced her fingers along Sarah's jawline. "What's wrong? You seem sad?"

"I just feel like there's something wrong with me. I'm not smart, I'm not cute, I'm not funny. I just feel so broken." Sarah sighed.

"Oh sweetie, is this about a boy?" Her mother asked.

Sarah nodded. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "Mom? Why won't anyone love me?"

"Don't be ridiculous plenty of people like you Sarah. Now your problem is that you're soft. Correction, you're weak. Those boys run all over you because they know they can. You don't command the room." Her mother said.

Sarah looked up at her mother. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to fix you up. Trust me, no one will ever make fun of you again if you do what I say. Don't you want to be like me? I don't let men treat me like shit." Her mother said.

Sarah gulped. Suddenly her father's words rung in her head. _Don't ever turn out like your mother_. Sarah sighed, at least her mother was here. She wanted to help Sarah, and she always had a boyfriend.

"You've been someone's bitch all your life Sarah Smith, it's time I teach you how to be a badass." She said.

Sarah nodded. "What should I do?"

Her mother looked at her outfit. "First let's change that. Your skirt needs to be a little shorter. You can't win some if you don't give some up. Don't be afraid to tempt the boys,"

Sarah gulped. Her mother's advice made her uncomfortable. She felt like she was violating herself by showing so much skin. However, she knew one thing, her mother was strong. Sarah sighed; this is what she needed to do to be strong as well.

* * *

**Faith**

"Where is Sarah?" Lex asked.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you want to know."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I do, that's why I asked."

Fouzia gulped. "Do you guys want a minute."

"No," Lex said. "We're fine."

"No, we need to talk," Faith said.

Fouzia sighed. "I'm just going to go."

She walked off leaving the two alone.

"Why are you always angry at me all of a sudden?" Lex asked.

"I'm not angry, I just don't like it when my best friend hides things from me." Faith frowned.

There had to be something going on between him and Sarah. He had been treating her like she was a princess for weeks. Had anyone else done things she did, he would have cut them off instantly. Yet Lex was always there to defend Sarah.

"I'm not hiding anything." He frowned.

"So you're going to act like nothing is going on with Sarah?" Faith frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked.

"It's always her! You're always with her, you're always encouraging her, joking with her, laughing with her. She literally just insulted our entire class and you were happy to put her on our team." She snapped.

Lex frowned. "She's my friend and she's going through something."

"Are you sure this isn't because you have feelings for her?" Faith asked.

Lex shook his head. "That's not true."

"You picked me because we've known each other for so long, and you picked Fouzia because she's my girl best friend, but you choose Sarah because you wanted to." Faith said.

"I wanted to choose all of you," Lex said.

"You picked me out of loyalty, and you picked Fouzia to make me happy. But what about Sarah? You had a choice and you chose her. You picked her because you wanted her. And I just don't understand why!" Faith yelled.

"She's my friend. Just like you're my friend." Les said.

Faith shook her head. "After everything we've been through, I at least thought you trusted me enough to be honest with me."

Lex was about to say something when Captain Cincinnati walked into the room.

"Alright, teams everyone make their way to the terrain." He said.

Lex turned to Faith. "Can we talk about his later?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your and Sarah's quality bonding time." Faith snapped.

Lex and Faith walked over to Sarah and Fouzia. The two girls seemed content on not speaking to each other.

"We're going to be a great team," Lex said sarcastically.

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah looked at her teammates as they walked to the terrain. They were screwed. She and Fouzia hated each other, and Faith looked like she was going to stab Lex. Sarah looked around at the terrain, it was an impressive artificial landscape. It looked just like a mini-city, except with beautiful beaches and palm trees. Plus, all the buildings were collapsing, but she chose to ignore that.

Jake smirked when he looked at her team.

"I can already see which team we're going to beat," Jake smirked.

"Jake as if you're going to win anything." Matt shot back.

The sixteen students gathered at the finish line. They all looked at each other hesitantly. Sarah looked at her competitors. They were all fighting against each other at once. This was nothing like the arena. She just had to worry about one foe, not she had twelve.

"We got this," Lex said encouragingly.

Captain Cincinnati smiled and walked in front of the teens.

"How are all of you guys doing?" He smiled.

"I'm just getting ready for the bloodbath." Maryanne sighed.

He laughed. "Is everyone clear on the instructions?"

Matt nodded. "Find the two victims and bring them back to safety. The first two teams to do it win." He said.

Captain Cincinnati smiled. "Nice to know you kids pay attention."

"On your mark!" He yelled.

Sarah turned to look at Matt, the boy smiled at her. A warm smile that seemed genuine. His smiles used to make her feel warm and weightless. Now it was like a constant reminder of everything he did to her.

"Stop flirting with the competition." Fouzia hissed.

Sarah ignored her and turned back to the finish line.

"Get set…go!" Captain Cincinnati yelled.

After that, all hell broke loose. Chaos erupted around her. She turned to see Victoria throwing daggers of darkness at Jake and Alexander, while Alice was punching was Kevin.

"I'm going to give us a head start," Lex said.

Lex turned to his classmates and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, his eyes went ablaze. Their twelve classmates all simultaneously tripped. Their bodies collapsing to the floor.

"That's impressive." Fouzia marveled.

"Run now, talk later!" Lex yelled.

The four teens took off in a sprint, running into the forest far away from their classmates. They stopped running when Faith took a sudden halt.

"We need a strategy," Faith said.

"I thought running was the strategy." Fouzia panted.

Sarah sighed. "We need to split up."

"Pardon?" Lex asked.

"We will have a better chance of finding the victims if we split up. As much as I hate to say this you and Faith should go one direction and Fouzia and I should go to the other direction." Sarah said.

"I rather die than work alone with you," Fouzia said.

Sarah scoffed. "Believe me the feeling is mutual."

Faith sighed. "Sarah is right, we could cover more ground if we split up. Plus since mine and Fouzia's quirks are more suited for combat it wouldn't be wise for us to be on the same team."

"The only question is where we look," Lex said.

"How about you guys check along the coast, and we'll check the apartment complex," Fouzia said.

Faith nodded. "Sounds smart."

"Alright, team let's go." Lex smiled.

* * *

**Matt**

"I'm going to kill Dayton." Matt hissed.

Matt, Kevin, Maryanne, and Victoria were running through the woods. They managed to escape the battle at the finish line, however, they were just as lost as before.

"This area is huge how are we going to find the victims?" Maryanne asked.

Kevin stepped forward. "I can track them."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

Kevin blushed. "Well, I have enhanced senses. And I know what everyone in our class smells like. I could find the victims based on the foreign smell."

Loud ruffling was heard in the trees behind them. Matt frowned. Someone was there.

"Do you guys hear that?" Matt asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "It's probably just our classmates. If we can track the victims, we don't need to worry about our classmates."

Matt shook his head. "You three go, I'll make sure they don't follow us."

"Matt don't do something stupid," Victoria warned.

"Ignis!" Matt chanted.

His palms burst into flames, causing Maryanne to jump back in shock.

"I said go." He said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to argue with you. Come on guys let's go."

The others ran off, desperate to find the victims. Matt turned back to the trees.

"Whose there?" He asked.

More ruffling was heard. Someone was trying to ambush him. Matt growled and hurled his fireball towards the trees. The wood exploded, as soon as his fireball made contact. Smoke filled the area blinding him of who was the attacker was. Then he heard a cough. He would know that voice anywhere.

Sarah.

Matt willed the smoke to move out of the way, showing Sarah on the ground, coughing up a fit. She gulped when she looked up at him. Matt sighed. She looked terrified of him. She had to know that she couldn't beat him in a fight.

"Hey, babe. Please don't make me have to hurt you." He said.

* * *

**Well, that's the start of this assignment. What teams do you think will win? What fights do you envision happening? **


	25. I'm Sorry Baby

**Alice**

"Let's check on the coast," Alice said.

She led her team towards the beach, confidence in her steps.

"So, when is Aurelie coming back?" Kaleb asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You choose now to ask about this?"

"Well, it's just I miss her. I'm sure we all miss her." Kaleb said. "Not that there's anything wrong with you, of course." He blushed.

Alice sighed. She couldn't let Aurelie come out until she was sure that someone in their class wasn't out to get her. People were scheming and she didn't like what was about to come. They stopped when they reached the coast.

"Do you guys hear that?" Cleo asked.

"It sounds like someone asking for help," Kaleb said.

Alice pointed to the woods. "It's in there. Foresight you go."

Kaleb frowned. "Why just me?"

"If it's a trap you're the one most suited to take it on. With your strength and agility, the forest is the perfect area for you to fight." Alice said.

Kaleb sighed and ran off towards the woods.

"The water looks pretty." Cleo smiled.

She walked over and looked at the blue ocean. Alice rolled her eyes. Of course, she wanted to sightsee.

"Well at least-" Cleo was caught off by a glob of water shooting from the ocean and flying towards her.

The water soon solidified into Maryanne, the girl grunted as she tackled the blond. She placed her elbow to Cleo's throat, causing the girl to gasp. Maryanne sighed.

"You won't be screaming today, Cleo," Maryanne said.

Alice frowned. She couldn't be alone, this had to be a setup.

"Hey, Alice." A voice called.

Alice turned to see Victoria standing behind her. In her right hand was a sword and in her left was a shield.

"You didn't ambush me. That wasn't smart of you." Alice said.

Victoria smirked. "Poor Alice, I'm already five steps ahead of you."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Let's find out." Victoria hissed.

The two girls charged. Alice rolled out of the way of Victoria's blade, the weapon sinking in the dirt behind her. Alice grinned punched Victoria in the jaw, causing her to scream. Victoria growled and backed away.

With one swift motion, Victoria created a knife and flung it towards Alice. Alice held up her arms in defense. She was made out of solid light, a dagger couldn't hurt her. However, she was surprised when the dagger slashed her arm. She felt something she never felt before. Pain. She screamed out in shock and touched the blood running from her arm.

"How is this possible?" Alice asked.

Victoria smirked. "Well, Aurelie let it slip that you were made of solid light. Guess what I am? The darkness." Victoria grinned.

Aurelie growled. "You won't get another chance like that."

Victoria held up her hands and a tendril of darkness shot out of her palms, the dark mist wrapped around Alice's throat causing the girl to yelp. Victoria flipped the chain, causing Alice's body to go flying through the air. She yelped as she fell to the ground. Her head roughly slamming against the earth.

"Aerolynn a little help!" Alice barked.

Aerolynn turned to Alice and nodded. Alice let Aerolynn know early on why she picked her. Alice was simply just a battery of light. Aerolynn, however, was a generator. Aerolynn held up her hands and blasted the word: _Aloha!_

The blast slammed into Alice, causing her to moan. The light was like a drug, powerful and addictive. She felt her muscles charging with energy and grinned.

Alice growled and grabbed the chain. She could feel the darkness inside of it. She concentrated on it and willed her light to come out. Soon the chain began to glow with a red light before shattering into a bunch of pieces. Victoria gasped.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Alice smirked. "Darkness may be able to cancel out the light, but that same rule is applied to darkness."

Victoria held up her hands and created two sai. "This is going to be fun."

With that, the two girls charged.

* * *

**Aerolynn**

_Leave her alone! _Aerolynn created blinding letters and hurled them at Maryanne.

The girl yelped and covered her eyes to avoid her retinas burning. This was all Cleo needed to gain the upper hand. She grunted and gave Maryanne a headbutt. Maryanne yelped and fell backward. Cleo grinned and climbed back up. She opened her mouth and screamed. Her deafening roar filled the beach, causing the trees to rumble and the air around Aerolynn to vibrate. Aerolynn grunted and placed her hands to her ears. Even though Cleo wasn't facing her, she felt like her insides were going to explode. The room was starting to spin, and dots danced around her vision. Aerolynn looked over to see Victoria and Alice were still fighting.

How were they able to act like this wasn't happening? Aerolynn couldn't help but admire the other girls' determination.

The screaming stopped suddenly and Aerolynn frowned. She turned and gasped when she saw Cleo flying through the air and landing on the ground. She looked at the source and gasped. Maryanne's body was solid, however, her left arm was made out of water. It dangled from her elbow almost like it was a whip. She blushed.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Maryanne asked.

Cleo groaned and sat up. "You don't have to apologize every time you hit me."

Maryanne held up her hand and a tendril of water shot towards Cleo, the water whip splashing Cleo in the face. Cleo gagged and began to cough as the rapid water pressure slammed into her.

"You can't scream if you can't speak," Maryanne grunted.

She turned to Aerolynn. "On to you."

She held out her right hand and palms turned into water. She yelled and flung the water whip towards the girl. Aerolynn yelped and did a cartwheel out of the way. She shook her head. She was out of her league with this one. Her bubble letters didn't have any heat behind them. She couldn't go to toe with a water quirk. Aerolynn would have to outsmart her. She just had to figure out how.

* * *

**Kaleb**

He wasn't sure what exactly was happening. One moment he was searching for the noise in the woods. Next thing he knew a figure from the shadows was attacking him. Kaleb grunted as he was thrown on his back.

"What the hell? Kaleb coughed.

Kaleb looked at the figure approaching him. Kaleb chuckled.

"Oh Kevin, it's just you." He said.

Kevin frowned. "Why do you say it like that? I'm intimidating."

Kaleb blushed. Kevin wouldn't hurt a fly…at least not intentionally.

"Yeah, of course, you are," Kaleb said.

Kevin sighed. "I don't want to hurt you; I mean you're the only other black guy in class. This feels like betraying my race."

"So, you're going to act like you didn't see me?" Kaleb asked.

Kevin scoffed. "Of course not. Victoria is on my team. I'm more scared of homegirl than of you. Will you let me go?"

"Sadly no, Alice is on my team and she knows where I sleep so I'm completely confident she will snap my neck without hesitating." Kaleb sighed.

Kevin groaned and looked at the boy. "So should we fight?"

Kaleb nodded. "That's probably for the best. Sorry, buddy."

With that Kevin charged, Kaleb winded his eyes, the boy was fast. Luckily Kaleb had been practicing on his combat training. The boy grinned and did a backflip. Kevin, however, was still running and ended up bumping into the tree.

Kaleb blushed. "Sorry, bud."

Kevin was tiny, so Kaleb figure he should go easy on the kid. Kaleb grunted and swung his fist, however, he was surprised that Kevin caught it.

"What the hell," Kaleb grunted.

Kevin growled and squeezed his fist, causing Kaleb to yelp. He was probably cracking some of Kaleb's bones. He was almost as strong as he was. Almost.

Kaleb used his other free arm to punch Kevin in the face, causing the boy to howl in pain. Sensing the boy was distracted, he used his other two arms to grab the boy by the collar and fling him backward. Kaleb got in a fight stance and growled. Kevin was persistent.

Kevin howled like an animal and charged towards Kaleb. The boy leaped into the air and grabbed the tree trunk. Kaleb smirked as he hopped to the next one with ease. Kevin yelled in frustration and punched the tree with one swift motion. Kaleb yelped as the base of the tree was shattered. ? grunted as he tumbled to the ground. He screamed in pain when he landed. He hit his arm on a sharp twig. He grunted and looked at his arm. It was a small cut. He should be fine.

"Kaleb," Kevin muttered.

Kaleb looked up at the boy and gasped at what he saw. His veins glowed with black light and looked like they were about to rip his skin apart. His eyes were blood red and fangs grew out of his mouth. It was just like his fight with Aerolynn.

"Run Kaleb. Run!" Kevin yelled.

Kaleb stumbled in shock and took off in a sprint. He had to get away from Kevin. He shook his head, Kevin was a friendly guy. He would never intentionally hurt him.

He didn't realize the boy was right behind him until fangs sunk into his neck.

* * *

**Sarah**

She was so fucked. Matt stood over her, fires dancing around his body. She and Fouzia had been walking, searching for civilians when the tree exploded. After that, she lost the girl. Now she was alone with her boyfriend. If he had no problems hitting her when they were in their dorms, she knew he would do whatever it took to make sure he got a perfect score.

"Don't make me have to hurt you. Just surrender baby." He said softly.

Sarah sighed. That's what she needed to do. She couldn't beat Matt anyway; his quirk was too strong. He could control the freaking elements and she could do was slow stuff down. She should just be grateful enough that he still wants to date her and that he was willing to go easy on her.

"Hey, Matt," Fouzia called.

Matt turned to the source and was surprised to be greeted with a wave of flames.

"Domhain!" Matt yelled.

The earth around him rose up, creating a wall between him and the fire. Fouzia growled and hurled another fireball. Matt smirked and held up his hands, chunks of the ground providing shields.

"Fouzia I've always respected you." He said.

He held out his hands and the ground split open. Fouzia yelped and jumped backward, however it was too late. The ground sucked her leg in almost as if it was a vacuum.

"But I can't risk failing this assignment," Matt said.

Fouzia growled. "You're strong enough to do this."

Matt smiled. "Thank you."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your girlfriend. I heard what you said to her earlier. She shouldn't be worried about you, you should be scared of her." Fouzia hissed.

Matt's face darkened. Anger filled his eyes. He growled. "Don't speak of things you don't know about."

Fouzia turned to Sarah. "You're strong enough to do this. No one is coming to save us, Sarah. This is all on you."

_One year ago:_

"Hey, Jason." Sarah called.

The boy turned to see Sarah walking towards him. His eyes widened in shock. "Holy crap."

Sarah smirked. He probably liked her new style. Her mother picked out a short pink skirt for her and a scarlet crop top. They spent all day yesterday shopping for the perfect makeup.

"Sarah?" Jason said in disbelief.

Sarah faked a blush. "Yeah, it's me."

"What happened to you?" Jason asked.

Sarah giggled. "My mom gave me a little makeover."

"Well, she's a smart woman. You look hot." He said.

He walked over to her and licked his lips. A part of Sarah felt flattered. A part of her felt disgusted.

"You think so? I thought you would like it." She flirted.

He smirked. "I don't see your bra strap."

Sarah laughed. "That's because I'm not wearing one."

He grinned and traced his fingers over her exposed shoulders.

"Is that so? Fuck Sarah, I never knew you were this hot." He grinned.

Sarah smirked and leaned in. "The question is what are you going to do about it?"

The boy smiled and pulled Sarah in for a kiss. Sarah froze. This was her first kiss, how was she supposed to know she was doing it right? His tongue slid into her mouth, an act the girl found more uncomfortable than attractive.

"Jason!" A voice shrieked.

Jason pulled away and gasped at who he saw. Octavia was watching the scene unfold in front of her. Anger and betrayal painted on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I can explain." He yelped.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Gee Octavia took you long enough. I thought you would never get here."

"You called her?" Jason asked.

Sarah smirked. "Of course, I did stud."

Octavia had tears in her eyes and turned towards Sarah. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Do what? Embarrass you? Humiliate you? I learned from the best sweetie. I figured why let you win at checkers when I could beat your ass at chess." Sarah grinned.

Octavia growled. "Your makeover doesn't make you any less of a bitch."

"I'm the bitch that stole your man, I think that says more about you than me. It's time you learned what it felt like to be an outcast." Sarah grinned.

She spun around and turned to Jason. "Jason, sweetie. Do you still smoke a blunt with the high school boys every day before school?"

Jason's face fell. "How did you know that?"

"That's not the question you should be asking. You should be asking who else did I tell? It would be a shame if I had left an anonymous tip to the principal that there are drugs in your locker." Sarah laughed.

She caressed his face and gave the boy a devious smile. "The real question is can you get to your locker before the cops do."

Jason gulped and shook his head. "You're bluffing."

"Try me," Sarah said.

Jason growled before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction.

"Run Jason, run!" Sarah mocked.

She laughed and turned to Octavia. The girl looked like she was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" Sarah said with a false concern.

"This doesn't change anything Sarah. You're always going to be the ugly girl no one likes. Tomorrow you're still going to sit at lunch by yourself." Octavia hissed.

Sarah's face fell. She was right. She would still be alone. None of this gained her any friends. At least it would make her mother happy. If her mother even cared to notice. Sarah gulped and looked up at Octavia.

"At least you'll be miserable too." Sarah hissed.

_Now: _

"I don't need someone to fight for me." Sarah realized.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sarah turned back to Fouzia, the girl was still trying to yank her foot from the ground. Sarah looked back at her boyfriend.

"My whole life I've been waiting for someone to fight for me," Sarah said.

She sighed. "That's why I always tried to keep a relationship with my dad, even though he made it clear why he didn't want anything to do with me. That's why I did everything my mother said even though sometimes it made me hate myself. That's why I let you let treat me like shit because I thought you were the only person who cared enough to fight for me."

Matt frowned. "I do care enough to fight for you. However, now is not the time to talk about this."

"I'm talking Matt, shut the hell up and let me speak." She hissed.

Matt growled. "What did you just say to me?"

Sarah gulped. She hoped her plan worked.

"I'm strong enough to take you on without any help. All this time I've been telling myself I need to be a damsel for people to care about me. Yet I was the one who that took out Addy, I helped you stop Scarlet Overkill, I'm higher than you in the class rankings, and I'm the one that still keeps getting back up no matter how many times you knock me down." Sarah said.

Matt held up his hands. Chunks of rocks floated off the ground, ready to be launched at her.

Sarah continued. "You're not better than me Matt. I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize that. I'm Sarah fucking Smith. Even Victoria Crown knows I'm a bad bitch. So, tell me, sweetie, why should I be afraid of you? What makes you think you're going to win this fight?"

Matt's face darkened and he tried opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, however his lips wouldn't move. He frowned and reached for his mouth; however, his lips were frozen together.

"Oops, I froze your lips. See the problem in our relationship is that you don't pay attention to anyone but yourself. Me, however, I obsess over things. Luckily for you, I liked you so much I put a lot of thought into how your quirk works. It's voice-activated, meaning once you call out an element you can't change it till you use a new word." Sarah smirked.

Matt growled through his sealed lips.

"You've spent all your time seeing me as an accessory or as a tool to stroke your ego, you forgot that I'm also you're classmate. My powers and my skill set are growing just like yours are. Did you know I studied the words fire, water, earth, and air in every single language? I wanted to be able to know what element you would call before you attack someone with it." Sarah said.

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't I just the perfect girlfriend?"

"So I figured why not practice more, so I can be just as good as my boyfriend. I wanted us to be a power couple. Now I realize I don't want to be your First Lady. I want to be the fucking Queen." Sarah grinned.

"However, I don't see you fit to be my king. So I think it's time for you to fuck off." She said.

Matt growled and tried to will the rocks to launch themselves at Sarah, but his hands were frozen as well.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. He looked pathetic.

"Even now you still don't see me as a threat. While you were listening to me go on and on I focused on slowing down your hands. Let me guess you didn't know I could do that?" Sarah smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up a rock the ground. She walked over to Matt and swung her fist, the rock slamming into his temple.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you! I won't ever do it again!" Sarah mocked.

How many times had he said those same words every time he hit her. She growled and threw the rock in frustration.

She looked down at his unconscious body. She did that. She hurt him. Sarah shook her head, it didn't erase the memories of how many times he hit her, but it did take some of her fear away. She could look at him without flinching.

"Sarah." A voice called.

Sarah jumped and looked at the source. It was Fouzia. She had forgotten the girl was there. She managed to free herself and walked over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Fouzia asked.

She looked at her hesitantly, causing Sarah to look away. She got too personal during the fight. Fouzia probably thought she was a freakshow.

"Look at me, Sarah," Fouzia said.

Sarah turned to look at her roommate and sighed.

"Was he the one that gave you, your bruise?" Fouzia asked.

She pointed to the ring around Sarah's neck.

Sarah looked down. "He's the one that gave me all my bruises."

Fouzia's eyes widened in shock. "You mean that time you said you got a bruise on your arm from cheerleading?"

"I got that one because I accidentally spilled some juice on his uniform." Sarah sighed.

"That time you got a black eye and you said you, walked into a door," Fouzia said.

Sarah shook her head and laughed bitterly. "That was when he caught me hanging out with Lex. Nothing gets his blood boiling like Lex."

Fouzia looked at her with disbelief. Sarah crossed her arms.

"It's okay if you don't believe me," Sarah said.

Everyone in their class liked Matt. He was friendly, outgoing, and rich. No one would believe her.

"I believe you. I just can't believe you didn't tell me." Fouzia said.

Sarah shook her head. "It's not like we're friends. We hate each other."

"Sarah, I could never hate you enough to wish this on you. What he's been doing to you is wrong." Fouzia said.

Sarah looked up at Fouzia. She hated that she was crying right now. She looked so weak. She expected Fouzia to mock her, instead, the girl grabbed her and pulled into a hug.

"I won't let him hurt you again." She whispered.


	26. No Place Like Home

**Hunter**

"Jake you're being too loud." Hunter hissed.

"I'm sorry, but Alexander is walking too slow!" Jake hissed.

"Don't blame this on me." Alexander frowned.

"He's right Jarret probably did something." Hunter snapped.

Jarret frowned. "I haven't said anything all day."

"Shut up!" Hunter yelled.

The four boys were stealthily (ish) following Lex and Faith. The duo was walking towards the apartment complex. They seemed convinced that somebody was near the collapsing buildings, and Hunter's team would be there when they were.

Jarret perked up. "When do we rush in?"

Hunter growled and turned to face the boy.

"Are you serious? Do you expect me to trust you to rush in the battle, after what you did? When it really counted you left your friends to die." Hunter scowled.

Jarret gulped and his already pale skin turned the color of snow.

"Please let me explain." Jarret stuttered.

"Explain how you're a little bitch?" Hunter snarled.

He wanted to pummel the boy. How could he be so selfish? Every day since the attack he thought of what would have happened if he did. The memories of the fight were carved into mind, creating scars in his memory. He saw Lex almost bleed to death. He saw Maryanne almost be suffocated.

Maybe if Jarret had been there to help things wouldn't have gotten that bad.

"Guys look they have the civilian," Alexander whispered.

The four boys turned to see Lex carrying an elderly woman on his shoulders. Faith walked behind them, bone blades growing out of her arms.

"The four of us can take them." Jake grinned.

"We need a strategy. Faith is great at combat and Lex's quirk is unpredictable." Alexander said.

Hunter grinned and turned to Jake. The boys both had the same idea.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Jake yelled.

Jake and Hunter jumped up from the bushes and charged towards Faith and Lex.

"Guys! We need a plan!" Alexander howled.

Hunter and Jake ignored him, adrenaline was running through their bodies and they were itching for a fight.

Faith and Lex turned to face the boys and growled. Faith turned to Lex. "Get her out of here! I'll handle these two."

Hunter smirked. "You couldn't take me on by yourself, you think you can take me on with Jake here?"

Faith grinned. "I learned some new tricks."

"We'll see about that," Hunter said.

Jake pounded his fists together and howled. His throat glowed with orange light, Faith growled and jumped in the air just as he fired an energy blast. Hunter grinned; this was his chance to strike. While she was in the air, he lunged towards the girl. He held out his paper hands and swung his fist through the air, hoping to cut the girl.

Faith grunted and thrust her body backward, landing out of his reach. Hunter snarled and charged again, Faith smirked as did a roundhouse kick. Hunter yelped in pain as her foot connected with his jaw. He felt a stinging sensation on his chin. He frowned and reached up to touch his face, blood was dripping down his neck.

He looked down and was surprised to see to a blade sticking out of her leg.

"You couldn't do that before." Hunter hissed.

Faith smiled. "Learn new things every day."

"How about this," Jake said.

Just as he said this his fist connected with the back of Faith's head. The girl yelped and collapsed to the floor.

She growled and swiped his foot, causing the boy to fall to the ground right next to her. She pounced on top of him and thrusted her bone blade towards his shoulder. Then suddenly a strong wind slammed into her, throwing her right off of Jake.

"What the hell was that?" Hunter asked.

He turned his head to see Jarret spinning around in a circle, a massive tornado forming around the boy.

"I'll be damned, that loser actually came in handy." Jake coughed.

"Don't thank him yet, we still need to get Lex," Hunter growled.

* * *

**Lex**

"I can't believe I went from soap operas to being a lousy prop for teenagers to use." The old woman complained.

Lex groaned as he carried the woman. She had been complaining ever since Lex and Faith found her. From what Lex gathered she wasn't really a victim; she was an actress hired by the school to pretend that she was in danger. Ever since they rescued her, she kept going on and on about how she was so close to her big break.

Something he found ironic, since the woman was pushing seventy.

A loud crash was heard, and the boy gulped. He hoped Faith could take them all on. Or at least hold them off till he reached the finish line. Lex tried taking another step but a strong gust of wind slammed into him, causing him and the old woman to collapse.

Lex grunted and sat up slowly. Why was everything spinning? Jarret! Lex pounced up and looked around. The old woman was gone. He turned and saw Alexander already helping her up and leading her away. Lex growled.

"Not so fast." He said.

He held out his hands and prepared to use his quirk when Jarret slammed into him, bring a ferocious tornado with him. The air pressure was so strong that the wind managed to knock the wind out of him. He hated irony. He coughed when he landed roughly.

"Sorry Lex, but I can't let you get them. I have too much riding on this. If we win, maybe Hunter will forgive me." Jarret pleaded.

Lex sighed. He felt bad for the boy. He seemed desperate to prove himself to Hunter. Lex tried not to hold a grudge against Jarret for leaving, but even he found it hard to look at the boy. If Lex wasn't on a team he would consider letting him win. However, he couldn't let the others down.

He glanced at Jarret and began to activate his quirk when Jarret quickly twirled in a circle. Another gust of wind slammed into Lex, distracting him. Lex grunted as he fell. How was he going to be able to fight the boy if he couldn't even concentrate long enough to use his quirk?

"Just stay down." Jarret pleaded.

Lex gulped and got back up. "Heroes don't stay down."

Jarret sighed and began to spin again, however, this time a loud explosion threw him off balance. The yelped as he fell the ground, his balance being completely thrown off. Lex raised an eyebrow and turned to see Fouzia and Sarah smirking at him.

"What did we miss?" Fouzia asked.

"Quick, stop Jarret!" Lex yelled.

Sarah grinned. "On it."

Jarret got up and prepared himself to do another spin, however, his movements were slow and rigid. Like he was trying to run through jello.

"I am on a roll today." Sarah chuckled.

"Where's the civilian?" Fouzia asked.

Lex sighed. "Alexander has her."

Fouzia gulped. It was probably hopeless at this point. Alexander was probably halfway there.

"There's still time we can find a new civilian." Fouzia reasoned.

"Are you two out of your fucking minds? After everything we've been through today, you want to give up? We didn't come here to lose, we came here to kick these privileged mother fucker's asses. Now I say it's about time we pick up our damn ovaries and get back in the game." Sarah hissed.

Lex chuckled. It wasn't a good motivational speech, but he appreciated the thought behind it.

"Alright, I'll pick up my metaphorical ovaries. Let's go catch Alexander and that old lady." Lex grinned.

"Leave that to us, you go help Faith fight those morons," Fouzia said.

She gestured to the are where grunting noises were coming from, they vaguely sounded like Faith punching someone.

"She's probably fine, but I'll go stand there for emotional support." Lex chuckled.

"Die Jake!" Faith yelled.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "And to make sure she doesn't end up sleeping in a prison cell."

"Come on Sarah we got his." Fouzia grinned.

The two girls took off in a sprint, following Alexander's trail. Lex smiled. It was nice to see the two girls bonding.

"I will cut you into thousands of pieces!" Faith yelled.

Lex sighed. "Faith I'm not cleaning the blood out of your clothes!" Lex warned.

He ran to the sound of the fighting with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Fouzia**

"So will you be able to do this?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I may be self-absorbed, but I'm not blind. I see the way you look at Alexander."

"I have no idea what you're referring to. Let's stop the chit chat, it's slowing us down." Fouzia said.

Sarah chuckled and the girls kept sprinting. They had to reach Alexander. Fouzia refused to let him win. Not that she would be entirely bothered if he did. It was just a test, it wasn't that serious. However, Fouzia couldn't help but wonder if she would feel the same way if it had been anybody else. Crap, Sarah was in her head now.

"Do you want to talk about Matt?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah's face fell. "Matt who? I don't know a Matt."

Fouzia smirked. "Good answer."

Sarah stopped suddenly. "I see him. I can spot that tacky blue hair anywhere."

Fouzia turned and saw Alexander running through the woods, with an old woman on his back. He looked incredibly heroic, something that Fouzia admired.

"Well, do you're freezing thing," Fouzia said.

"First of all, it's slow motion, second of all my quirk doesn't work on anything that's more than five meters away from me. Even if we got close enough, by the time we got further than five meters, he would be able to move at a normal rate. And I don't know how fast I can run with an old lady on my back." Sarah admitted.

Fouzia perked up. She had an idea.

"I'll create a wall," Fouzia said.

"What is this Minecraft?" Sarah sneered.

"How do you know Minecraft is? Aren't you a cheerleader?" Fouzia chuckled.

"That's not the point! Just tell me your battle strategy." Sarah hissed.

"I'll create a wall of flames to barricade him in. Then you slow him down, and jump through the flames." Fouzia said.

"I'm sorry did you just say jump through fire?" Sarah coughed.

Fouzia blushed. "No time to talk."

She held out her palms and closed her eyes. She needed intense concentration to pull this off. Her quirk allowed her to create cyclones of flames, trying to create a certain amount in a controlled environment like this was going to take focus. She grunted and tried to call on the heat inside of her.

Fouzia blasted the flames outwards, calling on them to circle around the trees. Flames and smoke surrounded the area, creating beautiful destruction. Alexander stopped suddenly, almost dropping the old woman.

He turned to face the girls.

"Surprise bitch." Sarah grinned.

Alexander gulped and kept running. Crap he was going to get too far away.

"Sarah catch him," Fouzia yelled.

Sarah groaned and ran after him. Fouzia grunted and tried to move the flames out of her way to create a path. Alexander was fast, he was leaping over her wall of flames with the grace of a ballerina. Sarah yelled in frustration and held in her palms in the air.

Just as Alexander jumped in the air, his body froze in midair. Sarah grinned and sprinted towards him, she jumped up and threw her body against his, knocking the boy and the old woman out of the air.

"Ow! You'll get points deducted for that." The old woman barked.

Sarah smirked as she helped the old woman up. "I've done worse."

As soon as Sarah placed the woman on her back she bolted, she turned back to Fouzia. "Fouzia now!"

Soon time caught up to Alexander, allowing the boy to get back up. Fouzia gulped, she was using to much heat, she was going to burn out. She yelled in pain and held her hands high above her head. The flames rose high to the sky, towering over Alexander.

Alexander stopped himself from running into the flames. He turned back to Fouzia.

"Nice trick." He sighed.

"Sorry, you won't be getting out of here, unless you don't mind being barbecued," Fouzia said.

Just as she said this a low rumble was heard. A loud voice was heard through the speakers.

"Congratulations to our first winning team. Lex Dayton aka Jinx, Faith Ritter aka Valora, Sarah Smith aka Stopwatch, and Fouzia Zambiea aka Cyclone!" Captain Cincinnati announced.

Fouzia sighed in relief. It was over. They won. She was worried that they wouldn't be able to do it. But they managed to actually work as a team in the end. She smiled and lifted down her wall of flames.

"You're letting me go?" Alexander asked.

Fouzia smiled. "Well we already won; it would just be mean to leave you here. Besides, there's still time for you to win."

Alexander laughed. "You're a good friend."

With that, he turned and ran in the opposite direction. Fouzia laughed weakly.

"Good friend." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Aerolynn**

_Get back! _ Aerolynn groaned as she blasted the bright letters towards Maryanne. The girl yelped and covered her eyes. Aerolynn dove under the girl preparing to punch her, however, Maryanne was quicker and was already back in her water form. Her fist fell through the glob of water and the girl fell to the ground.

Aerolynn groaned and turned to Cleo. _You could help. _

"I've been hitting her with everything I got!" Cleo yelled.

_Hit her harder. Scream louder. _

Cleo grunted and turned to face Maryanne. "GIVE UP!" She yelled.

Her banshee shriek slammed was so loud it vibrated the air molecules in front of her. Aerolynn yelped and collapsed to the ground, a couple more of those screams and she was sure her brain would explode. She turned and saw Maryanne had turned herself into a puddle. Aerolynn groaned.

"Aerolynn look at out!" Cleo yelled.

Aerolynn looked up and was surprised to see Kevin flying. No falling. Falling right towards her. Aerolynn yelped and rolled out of the way just as the boy landed roughly on the beach. He landed on his feet like a cat. Aerolynn gulped when she looked at the boy. His veins were pitch black and blood dripped from his fangs.

It was just like when they fought in the arena. He howled when he looked at her. He licked his lips devilishly. Like a rabid dog on a piece on meat. Just as he was about to pounce a large figure tackled him.

"Sorry about that Aero, I kind of made Kevin go unhinged but I got in under control." Kaleb coughed.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding," Cleo said.

Aerolynn turned to look at Kaleb. Blood was dripping from his shoulder and stained his uniform. Kaleb laughed weakly.

"Nothing a band-aid can't fix." He coughed.

That optimism was going to get him killed.

Aerolynn turned and saw a water whip flying towards the boy. _Kaleb duck!_

The boy grunted and dropped to the floor, causing the whip to slam into Kevin, throwing the boy backward.

"Kevin!" Maryanne yelled.

The moment she took to check on her teammate was all Aerolynn needed. She sprinted towards the girl and held out her palms. _GOTCHA! _The bright letters blasted Maryanne in her face, causing the girl to yelp.

She only had a couple more seconds before Maryanne was no longer disoriented. She pulled her fist back and swung her fist towards the girl's jaw. Aerolynn grunted, her knuckles felt like they were on fire, but it was worth it when she saw Maryanne's head fly backward.

She collapsed to the ground with a thud. Causing Aerolynn to sigh in relief. _Thank god._

"Two down one to go!" Kaleb grinned.

A hiss was heard causing the trio to turn to look at the ocean. Kevin slowly emerged from the water, anger displayed on his face.

"Fuck." Cleo coughed.

* * *

**Victoria**

Victoria was surprised by how strong Alice's grip was. Her fingers wouldn't budge from Victoria's throat no matter how times Victoria smashed her shadow hammer over the girl's head. She wasn't holding back. Good, then neither would Victoria.

Victoria closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the shadows around her. Chain. That was the one thought that filled her mind. The shadows wrapped around Alice's throat, and jerked her backward, yanking the girl off of Victoria.

Victoria smirked and got up. "Is that all you got?"

Alice growled and ripped the chain off of her neck. "You have no idea Crown."

"Alice help!" A voice called.

Alice and Victoria turned to see Kevin chasing Aerolynn, Cleo, and Kaleb. Blood dripping from his fangs. Alice rolled her eyes.

"He has enhanced senses!" She barked. "Jesus Cleo just scream at him!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Teammates."

"I prefer to work alone." Alice shrugged.

Victoria held out her hands, black mist swirling around her fingertips as she created a katana. She had to end this. She was spending so much time with Alice, she wouldn't be able to find the civilian. Maryanne was out and that just left Matt and Kevin. Matt was nowhere to be seen and Kevin was on a rampage. This was all on her.

"Bring it." Alice hissed.

Victoria charged and swung her blade at the girl, Alice however, was prepared she grabbed Victoria's wrist and flipped her. She yelped and landed on her feet gracefully. Suddenly she was glad her mom made her do all those cheerleading lessons.

Alice was a match for her in combat, she was going to need to outsmart her.

"Why don't you call on your clones?" Victoria asked.

Alice smirked and threw a punch towards Victoria's side. Victoria did a backflip, just out of the girl's reach.

"Now's not the time for chit chat." Alice sneered.

"They must not like you do they?" Victoria asked.

Alice froze briefly, that was all Victoria needed. She was starting to get in the girl's head.

"Aurelie's personalities each have a mind of their own. Meaning she can only call on them because they want to be with her. Given that fact you're kept a secret and that you haven't been called any of the others, proves that not only can you not control them, but they also don't want to be around you." Victoria said.

Alice grunted and threw another punch. "I'm not a psych patient for you to study."

Victoria grabbed her arm and thrusted her knee towards Alice's jaw. "Don't be ridiculous, everyone is."

Alice yelled in pain and stumbled backward. Victoria smirked; she was going to win this. Darkness surrounded her arm as she created her final weapon. A shuriken. Just as she was about to launch it at the girl, a loud boom slammed into her. Her skull rattled and head throbbed. Cleo. The room was spinning, and she was pretty sure her stomach was going to exit her body.

She heard voices muttering from behind her.

"I had heard," Alice said.

"I only meant to take out Kevin, but he's resilient, I had to put everything I had into that scream. Can someone get me a cough drop?" Cleo gagged.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body." Alice barked.

Victoria groaned and got back up slowly. She couldn't tell which was left or right, or if she was even standing straight.

"How is she getting back up from that!" Cleo yelled.

Victoria coughed and tried to look at the team. Her world was spinning, but she knew one thing. She couldn't let them win.

"Never underestimate the anger of a teenage girl," Alice growled.

"This isn't over." Victoria coughed.

"Yes, it is." Alice said.

Alice turned to Kaleb. "This one's on you."

Kaleb sighed and walked over to Victoria. Victoria growled and held up her shuriken. She was seeing two different Kaleb's, but she would cut both of them if she had too.

"I'm really sorry about this." He muttered.

With that he swung his fist and she was pushed into darkness.

* * *

**Kaleb**

Kaleb groaned and pulled his fist back. His hand went numb after he hit Victoria.

"That girl has a jaw of steel." He groaned.

"We need to hurry up and find the civilian. The other teams might already be close to winning." Cleo said.

A soft rumble was heard and the four teens looked up.

"Congratulations to our first winning team. Lex Dayton aka Jinx, Faith Ritter aka Valora, Sarah Smith aka Stopwatch, and Fouzia Zambiea aka Cyclone!" Captain Cincinnati announced.

Alice growled. "We only have one more chance to win this."

"We could check by the caves. It looks like it's caved in a little, that would probably be somewhere they would place a civilian." Kaleb said.

"That's pretty smart Kaleb." Alice smirked.

Kaleb tried not to feel offended that she seemed surprised by this.

_Will you be okay with your wound? _Aerolynn asked.

Kaleb looked down at his shoulder. He didn't realize he was still bleeding. The only thing keeping him standing right now was adrenaline.

"I'm a tough cookie." Kaleb coughed.

"You heard the man, he's fine. Let's go." Alice ordered.

They took off in a sprint, racing to the other side of the coast. Kaleb smiled, the caves were collapsing just as he said.

"Help." A feeble voice mumbled.

"Oh no, do you think they're alright?" Cleo asked.

"Well Cleo, they're trapped under wreckage, so I doubt so." Alice snorted.

Kaleb frowned. Even though he knew this was all staged, he felt bad at the thought of someone being down there all alone. This is why he became a hero, to help people.

"So what's the plan?" Cleo asked.

Alice scratched her chin. She turned to the blond. "How strong are your screams?"

"Strong enough I guess," Cleo asked.

She scratched her throat. "I used a big blast to take out Kevin and Victoria."

"Well, you better get to clearing your throat you dollar store Britney Spears," Alice said.

She pointed to the boulder. "I'm going to need you to blast that boulder away."

Cleo yelped. "That thing is huge!"

"And it's a circle, Cleo. Keep up. I just need you to push it back and stop it from rolling back towards us. While you do that, Kaleb will go and get the hostage. I'll hoist Aerolynn down so she can create a light." Alice instructed.

Kaleb frowned. "I'm strong enough to get the boulder."

"Yet you're the only one who would be able to go down and rescue them," Alice said.

Kaleb sighed. "You have a point."

He turned to Cleo. The girl's voice was getting raspy. He was worried that she would push her voice to the limit. Cleo sighed and walked in front of the boulder.

"Who likes Beyoncé?" Cleo asked.

She opened her mouth and began to scream. "I CAN SEE YOUR HALO!"

The rock began to vibrate as her voice made contact with it. It began to thrash so hard that it began to roll back slowly, creating an opening for the other three to go through. Aerolynn stepped forward and pointed her hands to the cave.

_Help is on its way!_

The bright letters illuminated the dark space, allowing Kaleb to see there was a boy who seemed a couple of years older than him. His legs were trapped under some debris.

"Never fear, Foresight is here!" Kaleb yelled.

He pointed his wrist towards a nearby beam. Webbing shot from his palms attaching themselves to the beam. He grabbed the web and used it as a rope and swung himself down the cave. He landed right in front of the man.

"Are you okay?" Kaleb asked.

"Well, I have pillars trapped on my leg so I'm not great." He chuckled.

Kaleb gulped. He couldn't believe that the school would put someone through this.

"Don't worry kid, my quirk gives me several extra layers of skin so I don't feel any of this. I'm just a cheap actor meant to grade you on your rescue skills. I'm not in any real danger. That doesn't mean you shouldn't treat this like it isn't an emergency." He said.

Kaleb nodded, he smiled weakly. It did put his mind at ease knowing that the man would be okay. Now he just needed to remove this pillar form his leg. Kaleb grunted and gripped the pillar. He growled; it was pushing his limits. He howled in frustration as the pillar, as he tried to move the beam.

The man seemed bored by the act and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

"Are you almost done yet?" He coughed.

Kaleb got up and sighed. He took a couple of steps back and got into a kicking position. He took off in a sprint and kicked the beam with all his might. He was pretty sure he felt something in his leg snap as he hit the pillar. The beam soared into the air, off the man hitting the other side of the cave.

"About time." The man coughed.

Kaleb grinned. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

**Jarret**

"How do hell did you let Sarah beat you?" Jake yelled.

Jarret and his team were currently wandering around the terrain, searching for the second civilian.

"I'm sorry guys." Alexander sighed.

Hunter crossed his arms. "I'm not mad at you."

Hunter turned to look at Jarret. His silver eyes burnt holes into Jarret's soul. Jarret felt exposed and insecure and he coughed nervously. He kept replaying the day Orion attacked in his brain over and over again. When the man appeared, he was so focused on Lex he wasn't thinking about the others. Every fiber in Jarret's body told him that he had to run. So, he did. His mind hadn't caught up to his body until he was halfway across campus.

He wasn't sure how he was able to make it that far without being caught. All he knew was that it was the biggest mistake of his life. Although he wasn't popular before, at least people seemed to like him. Now they all looked at him in disgust. A boy in the hero's course who was scared to fight. He was a coward. Real heroes don't run away from fights.

"I blame you Jarret. You could have easily taken those three on." Hunter barked.

"Come on Hunter, this is a team of four, we all had a part to play in them winning." Alexander reasoned.

Hunter growled and pushed Jarret down. "Don't make excuses for him."

The boy grunted as his butt roughly collided with the floor.

"I can fix this." Jarret pleaded.

He hated the sound of desperation in his voice. Heroes don't beg.

"How Jarret? Does your quirk let you rewind time?" Hunter yelled.

"You sure this is about this assignment, and about what happened when the five were training?" Jake snickered.

"Fuck you, Jake." Hunter hissed.

Hunter turned to look at Jarret. "You make me sick." He spat.

Jarret's heart dropped to his stomach. "I can fix this," Jarret repeated.

Jarret hopped on his feet and took bolted. He could hear Hunter laughing in the background.

"Surprise, surprise he's running away," Hunter said sarcastically.

Only he was wrong about one thing. He wasn't running away this time. He was going to get the next civilian. Once he picked up momentum and began to spin around. His quirk activated and soon he became a cyclone. This time he didn't stop at a little one. He was going to create the greatest cyclone of his life.

The wind was so strong that the bases of trees began to crack. Good, he was going to need strong wind in order for his plan to work. Jarret used to extra wind to boost his speed and soared through the woods. The match had been going on for too long now, which meant the second team already had the civilian. That also meant he had a chance to take it right from their hands.

Voices. He was getting close to somebody. He grunted and kept twirling; the cyclone was knocking trees down around him. Objects flew around him like he was in The Wizard of Oz. Then he saw them. Alice, Cleo, Aerolynn, and Kaleb. In Kaleb's hands was a man.

They stopped when they saw him. The strong winds made it hard for them to move forward. Cleo opened her mouth and screamed; however, the sound was lost in the wind. Jarret sprinted over towards them, the wind gave him the speed of a cheetah. He launched himself in the air and leaped towards Kaleb. Almost there. He grunted and reached out to the man on his shoulder, his fingers wrapped around his solider and flipped over Kaleb.

The whole thing happened so fast it didn't seem like anyone else had to time to react. Jarret clutched the civilian to his chest. God he was heavy, Kaleb made it look so easy. Jarret grunted and tried to use the last gust of wind to propel himself forward.

"Catch him!" Someone yelled.

Jarret grunted and began to spin faster. He angled his body towards the tree, the cyclone snapping it in half. The base of the tree flew towards the four, as Jarret expected Kaleb jumped into the air and caught it.

Just the distraction he needed. He blasted off with the man in his arms, who was screaming the entire time.

He kept twirling. He didn't stop spinning until he heard a voice over the speaker.

"Congratulations to our second winning team! Looks like Alexander Aspida aka Achilles, Jarret Han aka Twister, Jake Hyde aka Bigmouth, and Hunter Sato are moving on to the final round." Captain Cincinnati said over the speaker system.

Jarret stopped spinning instantly, him and the civilian dropping to the ground instantly. Jarret coughed and looked around. He was past the finish line. He did it. His muscles ached and his head throbbed. He sat the man down and groaned.

"I did it." He said weakly.

"Holy crap." A voice called.

He turned his head to see the rest of his team running towards him. The boys looked at him in disbelief.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jake asked.

Jarret coughed. It was worth it. He made sure that they made it to the finals. The unbearable pain that his legs was feeling was worth it. He was going to rebuild his reputation. Jarret looked up at Hunter slowly.

"Do you forgive me?" Jarret asked.


	27. Almost Mythical

**Kevin**

The smell of coffee woke Kevin up. The boy groaned and sat up slowly.

"About time the psychopath woke up." A voice said.

Kevin turned to see Matt watching him. The boy wasn't alone standing next to him was Maryanne, Victoria, Alice, Kaleb, Aerolynn, and Cleo.

"Is this the normal Kevin we're speaking too?" Cleo asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kevin asked.

"You tried to kill us." Cleo yelped.

Kaleb chuckled. "She's being dramatic, it wasn't that bad."

Alice pointed to Kaleb's shoulder. "He literally took a bite out of you."

"He just took a little sip of my blood." Kaleb reasoned.

"That's not normal!" Cleo yelled.

Kevin gulped and looked down at his feet. "You don't have to defend me, Kaleb, she's right."

He should have done better at controlling his quirk. Instead, he hurt people again. All he did was hurt people.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly.

"Captain Cincinnati's office. He went to tell the teachers something." Victoria explained.

"So, did we all lose?" Kevin asked.

Silence fell upon the room.

"This my first time losing, I don't particularly like it." Cleo sighed.

_You get used to it. _Aerolynn sighed.

"Well, we wouldn't have lost if Kaleb didn't lose our civilian to a boy that he can literally bench press." Alice snarled.

Kaleb blushed. "I can't fight a tornado."

"Excuses." Alice snapped.

"So, it looks like Team Lex and Team Hunter are in the lead. However, the hell that's possible." Matt grumbled.

"Imagine being the first person knocked out." Victoria chuckled.

Kevin turned to Victoria. She seemed surprisingly calm, the last time she lost she was throwing shadow knives at everything in sight.

Matt growled. "Sarah surprised me okay. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure your dad is going to love that," Victoria said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You aren't worried about your mom?"

"That bitch can bite me." Victoria hissed.

"Come on guys losing isn't that bad," Maryanne said.

"You weren't in the Black Church. As the year goes on, Ms. Morningstar is going to have worse punishments laid out for us." Victoria said.

"So what happens now?" Kevin yelped.

* * *

**Jake **

"Fuck no." Hunter spat.

He looked down at Jarret with cold eyes. Jake hadn't expected the class clown to have so much venom in his heart. Jake shoved Hunter out of the way.

"Screw you." Jake chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Jarret you keep getting us wins I can forgive whatever you do." Jake grinned.

Jarret blushed, while Hunter growled. "He didn't abandon you."

"Hunter this grudge isn't helping anyone." Alexander reasoned.

Jarret looked up at Hunter. "I'm willing to do anything to make it right?"

"How about you take your apology and go shove it up your ass?" Hunter snapped.

"Kinky." Sarah chuckled.

The four boys turned to see Lex's team walking towards them.

"I'm a little surprised you guys won." Faith snickered.

"Right back at you Ritter," Jake smirked.

He expected Maryanne's team to win. With powerhouses like Victoria and Matt, he expected them to demolish half the class. However, he was pleased Maryanne lost. He was going to prove she wasn't better than him. His eyes went to Sarah. He wondered if she was impressed with him winning. Granted he didn't do much, but he was still on the winning team. That should be all that matters. God, she was hot.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me?" Sarah asked.

The others turned to look at Jake, causing the large boy to blush. "I was just wondering how you won. Your quirk is lame."

"Well it turns out being a bitch comes in handy," Sarah said with a yawn.

"You should have seen the way she took out Matt. It was crazy impressive." Fouzia grinned.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and looked between the two girls. "Since when are you two friends?"

Sarah and Fouzia's face fell. Both girls crossed their arms and said in unison. "We're not."

"So what happens now?" Lex asked.

"Hopefully Captain Cincinnati brings us donuts as a reward." Hunter grinned.

A low chuckle was heard causing the teens to frown. They turned to look at the civilians laughing at them. Jake had forgotten that they were there.

"What's so funny?" Jake demanded.

"It's just that you guys thought this was over. This is just the first part of the exercise." The man said.

Hunter's face fell. "Fucking Sato."

"Who?" Faith asked.

Hunter tilted his head back and groaned. "I have a cousin that goes to UA, it's this superhero training school in Japan. He was talking about a test like this for his entrance exam."

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Lex asked.

A loud explosion was heard causing the eight teens to yelp. Jake growled and stepped forward, if someone was going to cause a fight, they picked the wrong person to do it with.

"Whoever is out there bring it!" Jake yelled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's yelling at an explosion, how macho."

Jake frowned. She was totally digging it.

"Hunter is right." Captain Cincinnati said over the speaker.

The eight teens looked up and frowned. Based on the Morning Star Academy's track record they were sure that something really painful was going to happen.

"I'm sure you are familiar with your teachers Mr. Ross and Mr. Morrison aka the heroes Conduit and Nomad. Today they have agreed to help me with this assessment. They will be acting as villains, your job is to make sure they don't get the civilians. Good luck."

Soon a figure emerged from the smoke. It was a man who seemed to be in his fifties, his hero costume was a brown aviator jacket, with white fur lining, to match that he wore blue jeans. He wore brown boots and a brown cowboy hat on his head.

"Mr. Morrison." Alexander squeaked.

The old man grinned. "Call me Nomad in the field, sport."

Jake didn't have any classes with Nomad and he wasn't high enough in the rankings for him to care about. Jake cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He said.

Alexander gulped and turned to Jake. "Jake we need a plan, his quirk is-"

"Hit now, ask questions later." Jake chanted.

The boy charged towards Nomad, he pulled his fist back prepared to punch the man. A part of Jake felt guilty hitting an old man, but winning this competition would be worth it.

Just as his fist was close. Nomad held up his arm and swung his fist towards Jake's hand. Their two fists collided together giving off a soft _B__OOM_, with Jake's strength he was expecting to shatter the man's arm. However, the opposite happened it was Jake's arms that felt like they were going to snap in half. Jake yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground. It felt like every muscle in his arm was tearing itself apart.

"His quirk is Shotgun Tendons," Alexander whispered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Faith asked.

**Nomad**

**Quirk: Shotgun Tendons- His arms are spring-loaded making every punch feel like a shot from a shotgun. **

"Well, that's just fantastic," Sarah said sarcastically.

Fouzia turned to the girls and Lex. "Get the civilians out of here. I'll take care of this."

"My quirk can slow him down," Lex said.

"If anyone tries to attack the civilian you and Sarah are our best bets at slowing them down." Fouzia reasoned.

She stepped forward. "I'll show this cowboy who's boss."

She turned to the others and yelled "Run!"

Fouzia walked over to Jake and helped him up. Jake was surprised by the gesture.

"Since when are you nice to me?" Jake asked.

"Right now we're on the same team," Fouzia said.

The two turned to Nomad who was approaching him.

"You guys aren't alone," Alexander said.

He walked up next to them and got into a fighting stance. "Let's see if he can take us on three to one."

Jarret got up slowly. "My legs feel like they're on fire after that last cyclone, I don't think I'll be much help."

"Useless as always," Hunter grunted.

He picked up the man and hoisted on his shoulder. "I'll get the civilian out of here. Jarret come on."

The two boys ran off. Leaving the trio alone.

"Bring it jackass." Jake snarled.

Nomad and the three teens charged.

* * *

**Alexander **

They needed a plan. Alexander looked at Nomad and activated his quirk, there had to be some weakness they could exploit. _10\. 9. 8. 7. _

Alexander yelped as a punch was thrown at his chest. He yelled in pain and stumbled backward. A couple of hits from Nomad, and Alexander would probably end up in a coma. How could they fight someone who's punches felt like bullets?

Jake grunted and swung his fist towards Nomad's head. However, the man rolled under his fist with such ease almost as if he predicted the attack. He made it obvious he had a lot of fighting experience. Alexander remembered he used to be the Number One hero before Captain Celebrity came on the scene.

He grinned like a madman as he decked Jake in the face. The boy grunted in pain and fell backward.

"Jackass." Jake coughed.

Blood fell from his lips.

"I've been itching for a good fight." Nomad grinned.

He sighed. "With my age, it often feels like the pro-hero community has forgotten about me."

He pulled his fist back and walked over towards Jake. "But there's a reason why I was the number one pro hero."

He charged towards Jake just as a wall of flames rose in front of the boy. Alexander turned to Fouzia who was shooting torrents of flame to protect the boy.

"Was being past tense," Fouzia grunted.

Beads of sweat were covering her face. What was going on with her?

_Sometimes I can burn out. _Fouzia's voice rang in his head.

Alexander gulped when he remembered how much flames Fouzia used to trap him. She was pushing her body to its limit. Eventually, she would burn out and have to go into a cool-down period.

Nomad smirked and turned to Fouzia. He must have came to the same conclusion as Alexander.

"How much flames do you think you can produce, before you have to go into cool down?" Nomad asked.

Fouzia growled. "Enough to set your ass on fire."

Nomad chuckled. "Let's test your theory."

He charged towards Fouzia, running with the speed of a bullet. Alexander growled in anger, he jumped into action before he even realized what he was doing. He knew he couldn't let him hurt her. Alexander grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it towards Alexander, a loud popping noise being heard.

Alexander winded his eyes in shock. Did he just snap his wrist? Nomad howled in pain and pulled his arm back.

Nomad looked up at Alexander and chuckled. "That was hardcore man."

He turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to the boy's head, causing him to fall to the ground. Alexander grunted in pain as he collapsed. If he kept getting hit like this he would be out of the match for sure.

Jake howled and charged towards Nomad. His throat glowed orange as he spat out a blast of energy. Nomad smirked and jumped out of the way.

"So predictable Mr. Hyde." Nomad said.

Fouzia yelled in frustration and threw a fireball towards the man. He dodged again and rolled under the flame. Using his non-broken arm he punched the girl in her gut. Fouzia gasped and stumbled back. Her eyes went wide and she started to pant.

"Stay away from her!" Alexander grunted.

He got up slowly and turned to Nomad. "You want a fight, come and get it."

Nomad turned to Alexander and sighed. He swung his fist towards Alexander, Alexander jumped backward, just nearly missing his fist.

"Following your emotions instead of your brain in a fight, will get you killed." Nomad said.

Nomad delivered an uppercut to the boy's jaw, his head flying backward. Alexander wished it hurt, but his body was so numb he didn't even feel the hit. Something wet was on his lips. Crap, he was bleeding.

"Come on! You three go to the best superhero academy in the country! Show me what you got!" Nomad yelled.

Fouzia stepped forward, she seemed like she was about to do another fireball, however, she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Fouzia," Alexander called.

No answer. The girl was out like a light.

"Worrying about her is going to be the death of you." Nomad said.

He punched Alexander again in the chest. Causing the boy to grunt. Alexander growled and swung his fist to the man's neck, his fist sinking into the man's throat. Nomad let off a throaty gasp before falling backwards.

Just before he fell, Alexander saw a swift hand grab him by his neck. Jake. Jake howled like an animal and flipped the hero body slamming him into the ground.

A loud thud was heard as the man fell. Jake coughed and looked up at Alexander. Blood was running from his mouth and nose like a water fountain. He was covered in bruises and his uniform was ripped.

"You look like shit." Jake coughed.

Alexander groaned in pain. "You don't look much better."

The two boys turned to look at the unconscious Nomad.

"Do you think we got him?" Jake asked.

"I think we need to get the hell out of here." Alexander wheezed.

He turned to the unconscious Fouzia. "Do you think you're strong enough to carry Fouzia?"

Jake coughed again, blood flying from his mouth. "Sure. Pass me that rock. I need to feed."

Alexander raised an eyebrow at the boy's request. He tossed a rock to the boy. Jake smirked and opened his mouth and swallowed the object whole.

"Crap I was hungry. Let's go help Hunter and Jarret." Jake coughed.

* * *

**Hunter**

"Run faster." Hunter barked.

Hunter was carrying the civilian on his shoulder (something he found frustrating since the man wouldn't stop smoking), yet Jarret was still several yards behind them.

"That cyclone damaged my legs!" Jarret called.

They had to get out of here before the teachers caught up with them.

"Jarret hurry up!" Hunter yelled.

He turned to look at the boy, however, he was surprised to see he was on the ground. Hunter frowned, had he fainted? Was he as tired as he complained?

"Jarret get your ass up," Hunter called.

Hunter tried not to, but he couldn't help but worry. As much as he hated the boy, he didn't want him to be seriously hurt. Well unless of course, he was the one hurting him. Hunter looked up at the man on his shoulders.

"Did you see what happened to him?" Hunter asked.

"No, there was too much smoke in my face." He coughed.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Then you should probably stop smoking."

Just as Hunter said this a blur of blue light slammed into him. Knocking him and the civilian over. Hunter grunted as he landed on the ground. They were being attacked, he realized. Was that an energy blast? No. What slammed into him felt tangible. It must be someone with a speed quirk.

Hunter looked up at the source and gulped at what he saw. Mr. Ross. He was here. Blue sparks of electricity rippled over the man's body.

"Hello, Hunter." He said calmly.

Hunter gulped and got up slowly. "Mr. Ross."

"Let's make this quick shall we?" He said.

"You're not leaving here with that civilian. Paper is an insulator." Hunter grinned.

He flattened his hands and charged. "Know what that means! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Mr. Ross jumped out of the way in a flash, his body a blur of blue. Hunter growled as he landed on the ground. He was too fast.

He held out his hands and another bolt of electricity shot towards Hunter. Hunter stood his ground and turned his body into paper. He yelped, even though the lightning did hurt he could still feel the sparks dancing across his skin.

Using his weightlessness to his advantage the boy leaped into the air and soared over to his teacher. He slashed the man's cheek, causing the teacher to hiss in pain.

"If you would have paid attention in my class you would have known that enough lightning can overwhelm anything." Mr. Ross grinned.

He held up his hands and closed his eyes. Hunter gulped; the man seemed like he was planning something. Soon Hunter felt a sharp spark hit his body. The boy howled din pain and fell backwards. Soon lightning bolts began to slam into Hunter with a furious intensity. Hunter screamed; he was starting to feel it.

"You're going to yield. I have the intensity lowered, so to human flesh, it would probably just be a mild stun. But to your paper form, it will cause you to burst into flames." Mr. Ross said.

**Daniel Ross aka Conduit**

**Quirk: Electrokinesis- He can charge his body with electricity and use it to charge, absorb things or to fight. He can charge his muscles with electricity allowing him to move so fast that he cannot even be seen by the human eye. When he fires a lightning bolt the electricity builds up a magnetic field that has a kinetic energy discharge similar to that of a bullet. **

Hunter hissed and gritted his teeth to push through the pain. Mr. Ross was right, he wouldn't last much longer. Lighting was raining down on his like it was a storm.

Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the civilian.

Hunter willed his body to return to flesh and then everything went black.

* * *

**Faith **

"Come on guys we got this." Faith said.

"Where are the teachers? Are they distracted by the others?" Sarah asked.

Faith gritted her teeth and kept running. They just needed to stay out of sight, and they would be fine.

Soon the speaker was activated again. A loud boom was heard above them.

"Unfortunately, Hunter's team is out of the match. Conduit was able to capture their civilian. That means Lex's team is the only left!" He cheered.

Faith gulped. Hunter was great at combat, she wondered who would be able to take in him out in a couple of minutes.

"We are so fucked." Sarah coughed.

The trio kept running until they heard a ruffle in the bushes. Faith growled and held her arm out to the noise. A bone blade emerging from her wrist.

"Jesus Faith, but the weapon away," Jake said.

Faith raised an eyebrow and pulled her arm back. Emerging from the bushes was Alexander, Jake, and Fouzia. Fouzia was unconscious and draped over Jake's shoulders.

"What happened to you guys?" Lex asked.

The three were badly beaten and their skin was covered black and blue.

"Captain Shotgun made us his bitch. We pulled through in the end." Jake coughed.

"Barely." Alexander whimpered.

"Looks like you guys are out of the competition," Sarah said.

"Hunter had one job!" Jake groaned.

Just as Faith was about to say something lighting struck the tree right next to her. Causing a large explosion. Faith grunted as the force knocked her off her feet.

"What the hell." She coughed.

The six teens turned to look at the source. Conduit was standing before them, blue bolts of lightning dancing around him.

"Hello, students. I'm proud that you made it this far. Alexander and Jake, you can step aside. Since you're out of the competition, I don't have to fight you." He said.

Faith gulped. This was bad. Mr. Ross was powerful, and her quirk didn't work long-range. She was screwed.

Jake took a step forward. "So, since we're already out it doesn't matter what we do?"

"Essentially, yes." Conduit said.

Jake grinned. "Good to know."

He opened his mouth and a massive beam of energy was launched from his lips, slamming into their teacher. Faith widened her eyes in shock, was he actually helping them? Alexander turned to look at the trio.

"You three get your civilian out of here, you guys still have a chance to win!" Alexander yelled.

Faith looked back at the two with admiration. Even though they lost they were willing to fight, to help them. She would expect an act of kindness out of Alexander, but the fact that Jake would step up surprised her.

"You guys are real heroes." Faith said.

With that three teens grabbed their civilian and bolted.

* * *

**Sarah**

"Do you think they got it?" Sarah asked.

They could hear sounds of someone fighting behind them, causing the girl to gulp. She was surprised and grateful that the boys stayed behind to fight Conduit. She frowned, she wasn't sure if the roles were reversed if she would have done the same thing. Did that mean she wasn't a real hero?

"I can't believe we have to fight the hottest teacher," Sarah grumbled.

Faith rolled her eyes. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Well, you have to admit with all those muscles and the glowing blue eyes. Mr. Ross is a yummy snack." Sarah chuckled.

"Sarah we are about to die, salivate over our teacher some other time." Lex barked.

Sarah was about to say something when a loud boom was heard. Lightning strike. The fighting from before went silent. Sarah gulped. Did he electrocute them?

"Did they win?" Faith asked hopelessly.

A tree shattered next to them causing the three to jump back.

"You guys are fucked." The old lady croaked.

"You're not helping Karen!" Sarah yelled.

Approaching from the shattered tree was Nomad. Bruises painted the man's flesh causing them to raise an eyebrow.

"How are you still conscious?" Faith yelped.

"Don't be surprised, I was the number one pro hero for a reason. There's nothing I can't bounce back from." He smirked.

Lex's eyes glowed with a heavenly light. "Bounce back from this."

The tree branch above the man snapped in half, falling right on the man's head. Nomad groaned as the tree slammed into his face.

"Run!" Lex yelled.

The three teens sprinted away from the old man. Sarah frowned if he could get back up form Jake's punches a tree wouldn't stop him for long. They needed a plan. A way to take out Conduit and Nomad. Sarah suddenly remembered her fight with Addy. She was able to slow down just her leg while she in motion, making the girl trip. What if she did something like that for Nomad?

"I have a plan!" Sarah yelled.

"It better not involve you sleeping with Mr. Ross." Faith sighed.

"Well that's Plan B, but Plan A is pretty good too," Sarah smirked.

Sarah sighed and turned to Lex. "How much bad luck do you think you can generate."

Lex frowned. "I've been using my quirk too much, eventually the karma is going to bite me in the ass."

"Just one more time, Dayton. We'll distract them while you conjure it up." Sarah said.

"Conjure what up?" Lex asked.

**Daniel Ross**

"Where are they?" Nomad barked.

"No idea," Daniel said.

The two teachers were walking through the woods, searching for the sign of the teens.

Daniel held up his hands, blue sparks jumping from his fingertips.

"We'll find them." He said.

"You don't have to look far stud, I'm right here!" A voice yelled.

Daniel and Nomad turned to look at the source. Standing in front of them was Sarah a smirk on her face.

"Hey, there sugar." She smirked.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, he heard stories of Sarah's…personality. He pointed his fingers towards Sarah and prepared a bolt of lightning. He grunted and hurled the energy blast towards the girl. She yelped and did a cartwheel out of the way. Daniel smiled, he predicted that. He lunged towards the girl, the electricity boosting his speed. He slammed into the girl and pushed her to the ground.

Sarah grunted and brought her knee to his crotch causing the man to gasp in pain. She grinned.

"Sorry about that." She grinned. "I'm just the decoy."

He grunted as he felt a rough fist collide with his temple. He looked up and saw Faith was smirking at him.

"Come on Mr. Ross you should have been able to dodge that." Faith chuckled.

He smirked and jumped over the girls landing right next to Nomad.

"Thanks for helping." He said.

"It looked like you had that under control." Nomad shrugged.

"Which one do you want?" Mr. Ross asked.

"That's cute, they thought that they got to pick who gets to fight who," Sarah smirked.

The two girls charged, Sarah lunging towards Nomad and Faith charging towards Mr. Ross. Faith held up a spiked arm towards Mr. Ross. The man grunted and rolled out of the way, she had to be quicker than that. However, the girl seemed prepared, while he was dodging her arm she kicked her leg backwards, the bones slashing into his thigh.

He gritted his teeth and touched the blood. "Clever."

He growled and pointed his fingers towards Faith, a beam of electricity shot towards the girl. Faith grunted as it made contact, however she didn't seem too fazed. Faith yelled in pain but kept walking towards the man.

He grunted and turned up the intensity. How was she still standing? Anyone else would be unconscious. This was bad, he already used a lot of electricity he didn't know how much more he could produce without needing to recharge.

"There's a reason why I decided to take you on sir." Faith grinned. "My muscles are always ripping apart due to my quirk. Do you know what that means? I developed a healing factor and a very _very _high pain tolerance." Faith said.

Daniel charged towards the girl, the increased speed making him a blur. He grabbed Faith by her arm and flipped her.

"Even without my electricity, I'm still a great fighter," Daniel said.

He swung at the girl's face, however, a bone blade shot from her cheek, slashing into his knuckles. She growled like an animal and created a bone blade on her wrist. She grunted and stabbed the man in his shoulder.

He screamed in pain once the blade penetrated his skin. His lightning wasn't slowing her down. He turned and saw Nomad and Sarah were still trading hits. He swung his fist towards the blond girl, just as he did she held her arm up to block. The rest of his body moved with remarkable speed, however, his fist slowed down. Sarah smirked and snapped her fingers. Nomad yelped in pain and stumbled backwards. He massaged his wrist, which was currently crocked. What did she do? She hadn't even touched him.

Sarah's quirk was slowing things down. Daniel realized. With the amount of power, Nomad had in his fists, slowing them down suddenly while his body was still in motion would probably shatter his muscles. And judging by how the man was screaming in pain it did.

Daniel was happy that the students were thinking out of the box and that they made it this far, however, he wasn't going to make this easy for them. He turned to Faith and grabbed her by her neck. He wasn't sure how much electricity it would take to knock her out, but he would use as much volts as humanly possible.

He yelled and blasted her with full force. She howled in pain and her body began to thrash. However, she still displayed a look of determination of her face. She gritted her teeth and looked up at the man.

"Like Sarah said, we're just the decoy." She coughed.

Just as she said that the man heard a loud thunderclap. He frowned; he didn't cause that. He looked up and gasped at what he saw. Sitting on top of the tree trunk was Lex. His eyes bright gold and his body pointed to the sky.

He yelled out of what sounded like exhaustion and put his hands down, following his command rain began to pour from the clouds. The stream of water slammed into Mr. Ross like a fire hose. The rain was the last thing he remembered after that everything went black.

* * *

**Lex**

Lex gritted his teeth as he tried to control the storm. He never tried something this drastic with his power. Once Sarah realized the only way to take out electricity was with water she asked Lex to make a storm. Sure, Lex had influenced the weather here and there depending on if he wanted to go outside. But a full-on tropical rainstorm? That was pushing his quirk behind luck and into magic territory.

Yet here he was throwing a storm cloud at their teacher. As soon as the water hit his electricity covered body, he passed out, causing Lex to sigh in relief. He turned to see Sarah and Faith were getting up slowly.

"We did it." Faith cheered.

"Congratulations to the winning team! Alexander Dayton aka Jinx, Faith Ritter aka Valora, Sarah Smith aka Stopwatch, and Fouzia Zambiea aka Cyclone." Captain Cincinnati said over the speaker.

Lex smiled. It was over. They won.

"Lex look out!" Sarah yelled.

Lex looked up and gasped at what he saw. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't received karma in a very long time. Just as he had this thought a giant bolt of lightning slammed into the boy knocking him off the tree.

He heard faint voices in the background asking if he was okay, but everything was muddled. Voices became lost in the background. His whole went numb as his world went black.

* * *

**Two Days Later **

**Faith**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Faith asked.

Her eyes looked at Lex up and down, the boy was currently in crutches and his normally long blond hair was burnt at the ends.

"Never been better. A little lightning never hurt anybody." Lex smirked.

It was two days after the Rescue assignment, Lex spent all of yesterday in the infirmary recovering from the lightning strike. Faith felt bad that he had to push quirk to its limits just so they could win, however, the boy didn't seem to resent them for it.

"I wonder how we did on the rankings," Lex admitted.

"You're probably still going to be number one." Faith sighed.

She did a dramatic pout. "All that winning is getting to your head."

"Relax Faith, I've only won two assignments. And besides, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Lex smiled.

The two walked to the common room, with a smile on their face. They felt good about the rankings, and even though it didn't matter as much to them as it did to the rest of the class, it still felt good to get recognition for their work.

The entire class was there already, waiting for Mrs. Zambiea to post the rankings.

"The suspense is killing me," Jake said.

"I'm a loser again, so it doesn't really matter as much." Kaleb sighed.

Cleo sighed. "I'm definitely not number six anymore."

Sarah sat next to Fouzia, something Faith found unusual. When did they become friends? Sarah yawned dramatically.

"Boring. Can we rush this along so I can get pizza?" Sarah asked.

Lex laughed and sat right to Sarah, causing Faith to frown. _Don't be jealous. _Faith said to herself. So what now both of her best friends wanted to spend more time with Sarah than her. It wasn't that big of a deal she told herself. She sighed and sat down to Lex, who was laughing at something Sarah said.

Soon Mrs. Zambiea walked into the common room, bright smiles on her face.

"Hello, all!" She said.

There was a chorus of hellos, however, they were all halfhearted, everyone was too focused on what the rankings were going to be.

A pink piece of paper was in her hands and she sighed. "I just want you all to know that no matter what this paper says I think you all are winners."

"Sounds like something patronizing to say to the losers." Alice sighed.

"I'll explain to you how the grading works. The winning team, Lex, Faith, Sarah, and Fouzia each got sixteen points added to their total score. The second-place team got eight points added to their score. While the other eight students got sixteen points deducted from their score." She explained.

Everyone's face dropped. To lose that many points for one assignment was drastic. Faith felt bad for the others that didn't win, it made her victory bittersweet.

"The class ranking are as follows." She said.

Faith walked over to look at the sheet. She smiled at what she saw.

1\. Lex

2\. Fouzia

3\. Sarah

4\. Hunter

5\. Faith

6\. Jarret

7\. Alexander

8\. Jake

9\. Maryanne

10\. Alice

11\. Cleo

12\. Victoria

13\. Kevin

14\. Aerolynn

15\. Matt

16\. Kaleb

"I'm last." Kaleb frowned.

Alexander patted Kaleb's back. "Don't worry buddy, you'll be up top in no time."

"I'm number fifteen! That's bullshit. I've been working my ass off." Matt said.

Sarah flipped her hair. "Apparently not hard enough."

Matt turned to look at Sarah a look that was a mixture of anger and longing. Faith raised an eyebrow, she heard that she had beaten him in the competition, something that she found strange. Why would Matt and Sarah even be fighting? Even though they were technically broken up it seemed like they both really liked each other. Whatever happened in the arena seemed to have change them?

Hunter clapped his hands. "At least I'm still number four, the ladies love a winner."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yet they don't love you."

Lex turned to Fouzia, Sarah, and Faith. "Congrats on now being int the top five."

"Congrats on still being number one." Fouzia chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm third!" Sarah grinned. "I always thought the rankings were bullshit, but it feels nice for everyone to look at me with jealousy."

Sarah's comment made Faith feel self-conscious. She remembered how Lex felt when he made the top five the first time. The rest of the class looked at him with hungry eyes. There kids in their class that would do anything to win. How far would some of them go? Was there a target on her back?

"Look there's Alexander and Jake." Fouzia said.

Sarah grinned and walked over to the two boys. She reached into her purse and pulled out two homemade cards. They were both bright pink and covered in detailed illustrations. Faith raised an eyebrow, she had no idea Sarah was so crafty.

"This is for you two." Sarah smiled.

Fouzia walked over to Jake and Alexander and grinned. "Sarah told me how you guys stepped up, carrying me and even defending the rest of my team. I just wanted to thank you, guys. You guys are real heroes."

Jake and Alexander blushed.

"It's nothing," Jake said.

"He's right you would have done the same for us," Alexander said.

Sarah leaned and kissed Jake on his cheek. She then turned to do the same for Alexander.

"I wouldn't have, but it's nice that you think so. Toodles!" Sarah smiled.

She walked off leaving the teens alone. Fouzia chuckled.

"She's lying, she would have. Anyway, we made these cards for you to thank you." Fouzia said.

Faith frowned, why hadn't they asked her to help? Suddenly Sarah was best friends with Fouzia? Faith wasn't a positive person, but lately, it felt like all her old friends preferred the school's mean girl. Was there something she was missing something?

"Faith." A voice called.

Faith turned to see Matt walking over to her. Faith raised an eyebrow, she couldn't remember the last time she had a conversation with the boy.

"Matt?" Faith asked.

"I need to talk to you," Matt said.

Faith. "Okay."

"I'm sure you've noticed Lex and Sarah have gotten closer lately." Matt frowned.

Faith gritted her teeth. She had been trying not to think about it.

"I haven't noticed." Faith lied.

"We both want the same thing." Matt reasoned.

"I doubt it." Faith chuckled.

"We both want them to stop spending so much time with each other, and more time with us. The way I see it, we can help each other." Matt said.

Faith gulped. A way to bring things back to the way they used to be.

"So what do you say?" Matt asked

* * *

**Cyrus**

"Do you want a beer?" Cyrus asked.

He looked at Panda, the young boy nervously sat at the table of the bar.

"I'm only fourteen sir." He said quietly.

"And? When I was your age I was downing a six pack. Anyway Verity-"

Panda cut him off. "Sir you don't have to call me Verity when we're not in combat."

Cyrus smiled. It was good the boy was feeling more comfortable around him. "No problem."

His quirk was a useful asset to his team, he needed the boy to feel like he could trust him.

"Sir why are we here?" Panda asked.

Cyrus smiled. "My spy is going to meet us here?"

Panda's eyes widened. "A spy?"

"Did you really think I didn't have someone inside of the Academy? I need to know every decision Amanda makes, which means I need someone to be my eyes and ears. Too bad I didn't have you apply to be a student. Having two spies would have been useful." Cyrus remarked.

Panda blushed. "You really think I could have been a hero?"

"You are a hero." Cyrus corrected.

He growled. "The MSA doesn't create heroes, they create frauds. Anyone who tells you otherwise is delusional."

He knew heroes like Shaman and Hell Priest didn't save people because they cared about them, they did it for the fame. The glory. Footsteps were approaching the table. He was here. Cyrus grinned and turned to face the boy.

His arms were crossed, and he was looking at Cyrus with a glare. He never seemed happy to see Cyrus.

"Hello, Hunter. It's so good to see you. What new information do you have for me?" Cyrus asked.

* * *

**Ms. Morningstar's Files **

**Name: Jarret Han**

**Quirk: Spinning Top**

**Parents: Joshua Han (Father), Annabel Han (mother)**

**Medical Conditions: N/A**

**Notes: Jarret's one of those boys who grew up loving heroes and aims to become one. However, he's short minded and has no idea what being a hero actually entails. After observing him I can tell he's a coward and a hypocrite. He expects heroes to be perfect, yet he's too scared to jump into battle. However I do admire his self-preservation, that will be handy on the battlefield. Jarret has no idea what he's signed himself up for, he thinks being a hero is exactly what you see on the news, he isn't ready for how brutal it's going to be. As of now his tornados are a mere nuisance but if he keeps training, they may be devasting. I will not recommend for the advanced course, however his performance in the arena was promising. **

**Danger Level: Yellow**

* * *

**Also, Kurt50Alien made a TV Tropes page, you can find it by just googling My Hero Academia USA Tv Tropes. **

**New Character:**

**Nomad- 61394**


	28. Whose The Girl In The Painting?

_Four Months Ago:_

"I fucking hate lines." Sarah groaned.

She twirled a strand of blond hair around her finger as she waited in front of the entrance to get into the entrance of the auditorium of Morning Star Academy.

"Right? Like the lines are like totally way too long." A high pitch voice squealed from next to her.

Sarah looked at the curvy fair-skinned girl. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Maryanne." She smiled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was hoping she would be waiting with some cute boys. Instead she was stuck with the ultimate loser. Sarah scanned the crowd, searching for a cute boy to pursue. She stopped when she caught a handsome boy towards the front of the line. He had broad shoulder and sun kissed skin. His hair was dark brown and was worn kind of shaggy.

"Stay here Beth, I'm going to go seduce the cutie over there." She smiled.

Maryanne crossed her arms. "My name is-"

Sarah cut her off. "I don't care if your name is Mother Theresa, scram."

Sarah marched over to the boy, ignoring the protests from the other kids. The boy looked over at Sarah and smiled.

"Hello there." He smirked.

"Hi, I saw you over there and just thought maybe you wanted some company, surely you aren't content talking to these losers all day," Sarah said.

He chuckled. "You're bold."

"Oh, honey I'm a lot of things, flexible being one of them." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're also very forward."

"I'm Sarah, don't worry you're going to be seeing a lot of me at Morning Star." She smiled.

"Oh really." He smirked.

A loud bell rung, causing the teens to jump. The doors swung open causing everyone to gasp. Some kids grinned with excitement, happy for a chance to be heroes. Others gulped, scared of what was to come. Sarah could care less about the Initiation right now. Her sights were set on this cute boy.

He turned back to her and chuckled. "Looks like that's my cue."

He turned and walked off into the entrance.

"Wait I never got your name." She called.

He stopped and looked back at her with a coy grin. "No, you didn't did you?"

With that, he continued walking leaving the girl frustrated. A challenge. She was going to have some fun with him.

"This year is going to be great." She chuckled.

_Now:_

**Sarah **

"I'm sorry I'm a bitch, it's genetic," Sarah said.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "That's the worst apology in human history."

The two girls sat on the floor of their room. Fouzia had gotten the girls breakfast and they were currently munching on waffles and eggs.

Sarah groaned and crossed her arms. She decided that she wanted to apologize for what she said to everyone the day of the Rescue Assignment. Sarah sighed and looked at her roommate who was currently stuffing a whole waffle in her mouth.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sarah asked.

"Apologies are supposed to be from the heart," Fouzia said.

Sarah frowned. "There's the problem right there, I don't have a heart."

"I'm sure you have a heart..ish. A heart like substance in your chest at least."

Sarah sighed and reached for the pendant around her neck. The same pendant Matt had given her. Lately, it felt heavier than usual. After everything Matt had done to her, she wasn't sure why she still wore it.

"You shouldn't wear that," Fouzia said.

"It's pretty," Sarah mumbled.

"It's a sign to Matt that you still care about him," Fouzia said.

The girl was right, however, Sarah felt it was hard to depart from the necklace. He had it specially made just for her. That showed that he loved her, maybe there was a part of their relationship that could be saved.

"Do you want to tell somebody what's been happening? Like an adult?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah shook her head. If she told someone Matt would get in trouble. And on top of that, she would feel too much shame. How could she let that happen to her? How could she love someone that did nothing but hurt her?

"I don't want anyone to know," Sarah said quietly.

"I could talk to my sister in law." Fouzia reasoned.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Who's your sister in your law?"

Fouzia's face fell. She sighed and brought her fingers to her temples and massaged them gently.

"Sarah, think about it." She said.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm drawing a blank."

"Someone I share a last name with," Fouzia said.

Sarah suddenly remembered Fouzia's last name and blushed. "You mean Mrs. Zambiea? You guys are related? How was I supposed to know? Wouldn't it have been racist for me to assume so?"

"Let me get this straight. You didn't think it was offensive to ask if I was a terrorist, but you thought it would be offensive to ask if I was related to someone I share a last name with." Fouzia questioned.

Sarah chuckled. "I did say that didn't I, no wonder you hate me."

Fouzia smirked. "You're an intriguing person Sarah Smith. An intriguing person with questionable morals, but intriguing nonetheless."

She looked at Sarah with a more serious look. "Promise me you'll stay away from Matt."

Sarah nodded. Although she was still fighting her feelings for Matt, she couldn't be in the same room as him without wanting to physically fight him.

"I promise." She said.

* * *

**Matt**

_10 Years Ago:_

"You're not taking him!" His father screamed.

"Calm down, it's not you ever wanted to be a father." His mother hissed.

A five-year-old Matt watched from the crook of the staircase to see the argument. He hoped it didn't end like last time. However, it always seemed to end badly. A loud slap was heard, followed by the sound of his mother screaming.

"I said you're not taking him! He's not leaving, and neither are you." Matt's father yelled.

His father looked down at his mother, the brunette woman was on the floor sobbing. "Jesus Laurel, look what you made me do. Do you think I like hurting you? You just never listen to me." His father yelled.

Matt watched the scene in horror. The fights always ended like this. With his father standing over his mother's battered body.

_Now: _

"Matt!" Jake yelled.

Matt gasped and sat up with a start. His roommate was towering over him, shaking him as he yelled in his ear.

"What the hell?" Matt coughed.

"You were screaming like a little bitch in your sleep." He said.

"So you decided to roughly shake me awake? Are you fucking stupid?" Matt cursed.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Now I know for next time. Calm down man, you're always so moody."

Matt crossed his arms. "I'm not moody."

Lately, Matt couldn't stand to look at his roommate. He hated how smug he always looked. He was on the varsity football team and now he was higher than him in the rankings. How was that fair? Matt was a legacy student and with his quirk, he could wipe Jake off the face of the earth. Yet he walked around here so confidently. Like he didn't care what Matt thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jake asked.

"Fuck off." Matt hissed.

"The goody-two-shoes finally shows his true colors. I knew that your All-American boy next door act was bullshit." Jake smirked.

However, there was one reason, in particular, Matt hated Jake. One reason that made his blood boil more than the others. The kiss. Yesterday Sarah kissed him. Granted it was on the cheek, but the fact that she could barely look at him yet had no problem kissing Jake on the cheek made him furious.

"You're one to talk." Matt snorted.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Are you on your period or something? You've been snappy all week."

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Matt demanded.

"Well right now, kind of." Jake chuckled.

Matt sighed. Arguing with a meathead like Jake wouldn't do him any good. It was a waste of time, he would need to catch this fly with honey, not vinegar. He looked up at Jake and forced a smile.

"We're friends, right?" He asked.

"Fuck no!" Jake chuckled. "Dude you barely talk to me."

Matt frowned. He had a point.

"However, we're roommates. And I'm sure you realize there's a certain code that we need to follow." Matt reasoned.

"Sure," Jake said.

Matt smiled. "So it's not too much to ask if you could just stay away from Sarah."

Jake coughed loudly. Matt smiled, just the reaction he was hoping for.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I saw her kiss you," Matt grumbled.

It took everything in his power not to set Jake on fire right now. The thought seemed so satisfying to him. That would teach him not to mess with him, especially not to mess with things that belonged to him.

"She kissed me on the cheek dude. Besides shouldn't you be talking to Sarah?" Jake asked.

The boy smiled and took a step closer to Matt. "Or maybe she doesn't think you're good enough now that you're ranked number fifteen, while she's number three. Perhaps she's finally realized you're not worth her time." Jake said.

Matt growled. Those words made his blood boil. That wasn't true. Sarah had to know that he was the only one for her. He was the only that understood her, and she was the only one that understood him. They belonged together. Nothing or no one was going to change that. She was the first person to look at him and see something more than the son of a pro-hero. She was the only thing that he had worth fighting for. He would be damned if he let Jake take it from him.

However, Matt was curious about why Jake was antagonizing him. Sure Jake was an ass, but usually, he had a motive. Sarah. Matt smiled, his theory was correct. Jake liked Sarah. Matt shouldn't have been surprised. Jake was as shallow as a kiddy pool, and to him getting with the blond cheerleader was probably the most he would ever amount to in life.

"You like Sarah," Matt said aloud.

Jake cleared his throat and smiled. However, Matt could tell he was faking it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jake said calmly.

"She's never going to date you. You know that right Jake?" Matt taunted.

How stupid could Jake be? Did he really think Sarah would leave Matt for him? He was nothing. A nobody.

"Shut up," Jake growled.

"She's never going to fuck you. You know that right Jake?" Matt smirked.

Jake balled his fists and looked down at his feet. He probably didn't want Matt to see how angry he was making him right now. Matt smirked.

"Shut up," Jake repeated.

"It's ironic, isn't it? You can't even land the class whore. I'm at the bottom of the rankings and she still begged me to sleep with her. Emphasis on the beg. It just proves that you're trash, Jake." Matt hissed, venom in his voice

Jake roared and charged. With remarkable speed, he grabbed Matt by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"I said shut the hell up!" Jake yelled.

Matt gulped, the boy's grip was iron tight. He wasn't holding back. Matt growled and tried to move his lips to utter a command, however, Jake was squeezing too tight. He couldn't activate his quirk. Matt's face widened in fear, at the realization. Anger filled Jake's eyes as he tightened his grip.

Matt squeaked as spots began to dance along with his vision. The room was spinning. Suddenly he remembered when he choked Sarah. Was this what she felt?

"Jake!" A voice called.

The two boys turned to see Victoria standing in the doorway. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at the scene in shock.

"Let go of him!" Victoria demanded.

Jake growled. "He deserves it."

"Be that as it may, choking him won't fix any problem that he's created," Victoria said.

Jake looked at Victoria and sighed. He let go of Matt's throat, allowing the boy to fall to the floor. Matt gasped, he was relieved that he could breathe again. Instinctively his hands went to his throat, he could already tell there was going to be a bruise.

Jake looked down at Matt and frowned. "Think about this, Lex was able to beat you, Sarah was able to beat you, and I could have destroyed you just now. So, what makes you think you're the best in class?"

Jake got down to his knees and looked Matt in the eye. "Also Union Lad is a fucking awful name."

He got up and left the room, leaving Victoria and Matt alone.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Matt coughed.

"I'm sure you deserved it," Victoria smirked.

* * *

**Alexander**

"Why did Sarah ask us all to come to the common room?" Alexander asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Maybe to yell at us again."

"I'm still trying to deal with the fact she said I was irrelevant," Kaleb said.

"I feel like Cleo got it the worst," Alexander said.

Kaleb laughed. "That's true. At least Sarah didn't say I gave her cramps."

Alexander's eyes wandered over to Maryanne. She was sitting next to Cleo laughing at something the blond was saying. Alexander sighed; he hadn't talked to Maryanne in almost two weeks. Was she avoiding him?

"Alexander you're drooling," Hunter smirked.

Alexander gasped and his hands went to his cheeks, however, they were dry. He groaned; he couldn't believe had fallen for Hunter's joke.

"Don't worry bud, your crush on Maryanne isn't obvious," Kaleb said.

Alexander sighed. "I just wished she talked to me."

"Instead of waiting for her to talk to you, why don't you talk to her?" Hunter asked.

"Because if she's avoiding me, then I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable." Alexander reasoned.

"You're being too polite. You have to fight for what you want." Hunter said.

Just as he said this his phone began to buzz. Hunter sighed and reached into his pocket. His face darkened when he opened up his phone screen.

"Who is that? You've phone has been blowing up all morning?" Kaleb asked.

"No one worth mentioning." Hunter sighed.

He put his phone and looked back at his roommate. Something was wrong with him. There was a certain darkness under his eyes that the boy wasn't used to seeing. Normally Hunter always had a smile on his face. Now the only thing painted on his face was a pained scowl.

"Hello, my fellow students!" Sarah called.

The class turned to look at Sarah standing in front of them. A bright smile was on her face as she scanned the class.

"I just wanted to formally apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have insulted you all like that." Sarah said.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. He would never would have guessed Sarah would have been the to apologize for…well anything.

"I shouldn't have said any of those things. I just want each of you to know that I didn't mean it, and I'm really sorry." Sarah said.

Her eyes went to Cleo. "Except for Cleo."

Fouzia glared at the girl and Sarah groaned. "Fine even Cleo. I'm sorry guys. Do you forgive me?"

Silence fell upon the room. Everyone started to look at each other, unsure of what to say. Alexander smiled, it seemed like she was trying to make an effort. At this point in time, it was all anyone could ask her to do.

He stood up. "I forgive you."

Maryanne smiled and stood up too. "It's water under the bridge. No pun attended."

_Well, you didn't insult me, but I appreciate the apology anyway. _Aerolynn smiled.

Kevin nodded his head. "I of all people know it what it feels like to lash out. Don't worry about it, Sarah."

"I don't forgive you, but I won't snap your neck in your sleep." Alice shrugged.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks, dollface."

"I'm not really sure if you apologized to me, but I'll accept it anyway," Cleo said.

"That's the best you're going to get McScream," Sarah smirked.

Her phone buzzed and she frowned. She picked it up and frowned.

"Everything alright?" Alexander asked.

Sarah looked up at him with a smile and nodded slowly.

"Yeah totally, I'll catch up with you guys later," Sarah said.

With that she skipped out of the common room, leaving the rest of the class alone. Lex turned his head as she left. He smiled and stood up.

"Now that she's gone, I just want to say something-"

"Are you dying?" Jake asked.

Lex widened his eyes. "What? No!"

"Are you withdrawing from school?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"No!" Lex said.

_Is this about Homecoming? _Aerolynn asked.

"No!" Lex said.

"Do you have chlamydia? Don't sweat it, it happens to the best of us." Hunter smirked.

Alexander shook his head. "No, I think that's just you."

"If you would all stop interrupting me, then you would know that tonight there's a student art gallery. One of Sarah's pieces is going to be shown, and I thought it would be nice to go support her." Lex said.

The room went silent once more. A loud cough was heard in the back. Although Alexander wasn't mad at the girl, they weren't really friends. Going to a night to celebrate Sarah seemed strange, considering he was pretty sure she hated him.

"Come on guys, she just apologized." Lex reasoned.

"Yeah that's great, and I'm sure we all appreciate it, but it doesn't erase all the mean things she's said." Faith said.

Lex frowned. "She helped us win. She's been a great friend."

"Of course, you would defend her." Faith muttered.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. He was surprised Faith was looking at Lex with such anger, he assumed that they were best friends. Lex seemed oblivious to her death stare. And continued talking.

"I think it would mean a lot to her if we all showed up there. Plus, if we keep her happy it decreases the chances of her going full-on Queen Bee on us." Lex reasoned.

"Point taken, sign me up." Cleo chuckled.

Maryanne smiled. "Drama aside, the event sounds really fun. We should support our fellow students."

"I'm pretty sure I'm obligated to go as her roommate but sure," Fouzia said.

Alexander nodded. Despite everything Sarah had done she was still his classmate. Plus she was a member of the Black Church Losers, it felt like they both belonged to an elite secret group…of losers. He had to go to support her.

"I'm in," Alexander said.

"Of course I'll go," Jake said eagerly.

Aerolynn chuckled at the eagerness in his voice. Jake coughed and changed his tone.

"I mean it's not like I have anything else to do," Jake said trying to sound nonchalant.

_Sure. _Aerolynn snickered.

Soon the entire class agreed to go. Alexander smiled. It would be nice to have a night out that didn't involve fighting or sudden death.

"That's great, I'm sure it's going to be a fun night," Lex said.

* * *

**Sarah**

This wasn't real. This wasn't real. The text had to be fake. Or a mistake. Her father wasn't here. There was no way. During her speech to her class, she received a text. A text from her father. She hadn't spoken to him in months.

Sarah frowned and unlocked her phone.

**DAD: Hey kiddo, I'm in your room. Want to talk?**

How was that even possible? She never told him that she had gotten into the Morning Star Academy, and her mother couldn't have told him because they couldn't have a conversation longer than five minutes without one threatening to stab the other.

So how did he find out? Why was he here? Was he dying? That had to be it. What else could it have been? She doubted he wanted to see her.

She opened her door slowly. What if it was secretly an ax murderer? Sarah frowned, she suddenly remembered she had no idea what her father looked like. How sad was that? She only had ever received phone calls and letters from him. Sure, he sent her pictures of places he went, but none of them ever had him in it. Asking her mother was out of the question, every time Sarah mentioned her father she practically had a stroke.

"Sarah!" A southern voice called.

Thick, heavy, and warm. That was the same voice that called her. It was strange how someone who was never there for her could have such a soothing voice. It seemed like a cruel joke.

"Dad?" She said questioningly.

He sat on the desk chair, a warm smile on his face. He had sun-kissed skin, golden blond hair, and sky blue eyes. Sarah always wondered where she got her eyes from since her mother's eye color was light brown.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

He looked down slowly and cleared his throat. It seemed like he was searching for something to say.

"That Ms. Morningstar is a stern lady. It was so hard getting my visitation paper approved." He said.

"Well, they have those papers to make sure it's actually relatives visiting and not strangers," Sarah said.

She emphasized the word strangers. How could he sit here so calmly? As if he only missed a couple of weeks of her life and not fourteen years.

"So how are things?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. I'm on the cheerleading team, I'm not the best in the core classes, but I'm doing well in my hero classes." She said nonchalantly.

"That's good." He said.

"So is there a reason why you're here? I assume you know it's not my birthday. Well, you've never been to my birthday, so I guess you wouldn't." Sarah snickered bitterly.

He frowned. "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry what's fair about this situation? You don't get to play the victim." She hissed.

He stood up and walked over to Sarah. Sarah was a pretty tall girl, however, her father almost towered over her. He smiled half-heartedly almost as if he knew that trying to reach out to her by now was pointless. Or was it? She craved her father's attention all of her life, but now that she had it, she wasn't sure how to react.

"I know I haven't been the best father. I loved your mother with all my heart, but then she just turned into someone so…cruel and bitter. I let my perception of her affect how I treated my own daughter. And for that Sarah, I am truly sorry. I am sorry that I never showed up to your birthday parties. I'm sorry I never came to the father-daughter dances. I'm sorry I left you alone with a woman who raised you to fend for yourself." He said solemnly.

Sarah wiped her eyes to avoid tears coming down, but it was useless. Her cheeks were damp with her sadness.

"It's fine," Sarah said.

He shook his head. "It's not, but I plan to change that. I want to be in your life more." He said.

"You do?" Sarah asked hopefully.

How was this happening? Why was this happening? Was she dreaming? It was almost as if everything she had ever wanted was about to be given to her.

"I do. I really do." He smiled. "But for right now, the only thing I can do is thank your boyfriend."

Sarah's face fell. "My boyfriend." She repeated.

What had Matt done?

"He's the one that convinced me to come down here. He told me that I was missing out on an incredible opportunity to meet my daughter, one of the best people he's ever known." He chuckled.

Sarah gulped. "Matt said that?"

He would do something like this for her even after everything they had been through. Why? Suddenly Sarah felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Had she done something wrong? Matt wasn't perfect, but he still loved her. Maybe if she just talked to him, they could still fix their former relationship. Perhaps hope wasn't lost and she had given up on Matthew Freeman to early.

* * *

**Matt**

Matt waited outside of Sarah's door patiently. The conversation with the man had to be over soon. He tapped his foot, in anticipation. Would this prove to Sarah that he was ready to turn over a new leaf? He could show her that change was possible.

He could show her that he was ready to be someone different. Someone worthy of her love. He just needed her to forgive him. Then they could move past everything that happened. He could make sure that this time would be different. That he would be different.

The door opened with a soft click revealing Sarah and the blond man. He gave Matt a knowing smile before walking in the opposite direction. Matt turned to look at Sarah and smiled.

"How did it go?" Matt asked.

Sarah blushed. "It went as well as most unexpected visits from deadbeat parents. You called him?"

Matt gulped. "Yeah. You always talked about how you wished you had a closer relationship with your dad, I just thought that it would be a nice thing for you to gain that experience. I know what it's like not to have a parent around."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Matt sighed. Laurel. His mother. He often tried not to think about her.

"My mom left me and my father when I was young. I haven't heard from her since. My father tried tracking her down, but she's very good at staying hidden." He said.

Sarah's face fell. "Oh. How come you never told me?"

"It's embarrassing. I've always prided myself on having a picture-perfect life. White picket fence, good family, strong quirk, etc. Now I come here and meet people who are better than me…happier than me. I've realized I'm not perfect and I never have been." Matt said quietly.

He looked up at Sarah and laughed weakly. "The only person that's ever-made feel like I'm a person and not just a son of Pro-Hero is you. You're the only person that's told me it's okay to be myself and not have to constantly worry about my image."

"That's why I love you." He blurted.

Sarah cleared her throat. "You don't love me."

"Yes, I do," Matt said adamantly.

Of course, he did. Why else could not stop thinking about her? It had to be love.

"Matt you don't even know me. How can you love me?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know Sarah. I don't know why or how, but I do. I know I love you, and I know you love me. It's been you and me since the Initiation." Matt smiled.

He reached for her and took it slowly. "We belong together."

Sarah looked at him with a glance he couldn't quite decipher. Was it hope? Longing? Pain?

"I know that I've hurt you, but I've already talked to my father to get me into counseling so I can work on managing my anger. I really want to make this work Sarah." Matt said.

"Make it work?" Sarah said quietly.

"I know I messed up, but I will do anything to be able to have the privilege to call you my girlfriend again," Matt said.

God, she looked beautiful. He wanted to kiss her right now, but he knew it would be too soon. She needed time to trust him again.

"You should come to my art show tonight," Sarah said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were into art."

"Like I said there's a lot of things that you don't know about me. We have a lot of things to discuss, we can talk about it tonight." Sarah said.

Matt smiled. It was a start. "I'll be there."

He looked at her neck and noticed it was bear. "Do you not like the necklace I gave you? I can give you another one."

"Oh." She stuttered. "No…the one you gave me was fine. I mean it was great, I just wanted to make sure it looked good for tonight."

He nodded slowly. It seemed like she was lying, but he didn't want to force it. "Cool. So I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." She said.

With that, she went back into her room and closed the door. Matt grinned and skipped back to the boy's hallway. Everything was going according to plan. He would have Sarah back by the end of the night. He stopped when he saw who was outside his room.

The actor. He was waiting for Matt with an angry look on his face. Crap Matt had forgotten to pay him.

"How was my southern accent? I felt like it was very authentic." He asked.

Matt rolled his eyes. He hated dealing with actors. "You sounded great Donovan. If I didn't know you were as gay as the day is long I would have actually bought the Southern dad vibe,"

"I'm assuming that's a compliment." Donovan scoffed.

He glared at Matt. "I should make you pay me double for what you made me do to that girl. Pretending to be her father, that's just cruel."

"It was necessary for her own good." Matt frowned.

Sarah's father didn't care about her, so Matt had to make sure he could step in to be the man in her life. Once Sarah's "father" abounded her once again, she would realize Matt was the only one that cared about her.

"You don't really think she's dumb enough to buy this plan right?" Donovan asked.

"She has no reason to suspect otherwise. She's never met her father, she's never even seen a picture of him." Matt said.

"You better hope her real father doesn't decide to make an appearance, that could be a real disaster." He chuckled.

"He won't come back for her. He's just a lousy, selfish deadbeat who doesn't realize what he's missing out on." Matt hissed.

"Whatever, you have my money?" Donovan asked.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled five crisp one-hundred-dollar bills and handed them to Donovan.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Matt said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Call me the next time you need me for a job!" Donovan called.

Matt smirked and was prepared to walk into his room when he saw Faith glaring at him.

"What are you doing in the boys' hallway?" Matt asked.

"You can't complain with all the times you have Sarah in your room. Do you really think we can't hear you two-"

Matt cut her off. "Forget about it. Have you considered my offer?"

"You mean helping you tear apart Sarah and Lex? No, because I'm not an awful person. Also, Lex says that they're just friends and I believe him." Faith said.

Just a hint of uncertainty was in her voice. She knew the truth. Just like Matt did.

"You don't honestly think that's true, do you? What could they possibly have in common? She's a cheerleader and he's a hipster. They have to be sleeping together." Matt said.

"Lex is not a hipster." Faith snapped.

"You just don't want it to be the truth because you like him," Matt said.

"Matt you're delusional. Have you considered maybe the reason why Sarah doesn't want to be with you isn't because she's with someone else? Maybe it's because you're doing something. Can you honestly say you've treated her with love, respect, kindnesses, etc? If not that might be why she doesn't want to be around you." Faith said.

The words hit Matt's heart like a bullet. Was he the one that messed everything up? Was this really all his fault?

"He's taking her to the art gallery isn't he?" Matt said quietly.

Faith's face fell. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Like I said, they're just friends."

With that she walked off, leaving him alone.

_Ten Years Ago:_

"Matty." A soft voice called.

Matt sat up slowly and groaned. His mother watching him with a loving stare. Her eyes were red and puffy, had she been crying?

"Matt, I have a couple of errands to run, so I'll gone for a couple of days." His mother smiled.

Her voice was soft like honey and always had a way of soothing Matt. However, despite the fact she spoke calmly and had a smile on her face, she seemed terrified.

"Is something wrong mommy?" Matt asked.

She caressed his cheek and laughed. A laugh Matt could tell wasn't genuine.

"Everything is fine. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'll always love you." She said.

Matt smiled. "I love you too mommy."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and smiled. With that she left the room, however, Matt could still smell the scent of her perfume. He didn't know it then, but that was the last time he would ever see his mother.

* * *

**Maryanne**

As far as Maryanne was concerned things had to go well for her tonight. The universe had to give her back some good karma after how shitty her past couple of weeks had been. First Orion almost killed her. Then she failed the Rescue assignment and let the rest of her team down. Granted the four of them were more focused on the fighting aspect than the rescuing aspect, still, it seemed like she could have done more.

Since her quirk was primarily defense, she had been training her water form to create whips out of her arms. The only problem was that it took a lot of concentration to maintain a water whip, which usually meant that she had to make the rest of her body solid. If her reaction time would have been just a little quicker, Aerolynn wouldn't have been able to knock her out.

She proved once again that she wasn't a good fighter. She only won her fight with Jake by chance. If she hadn't lost control in the arena, he probably would have demolished her.

She sighed as she walked to her room. At least the art gallery should be fun. She needed a night where she could just worry about being a teenager, and not a student in the hero course.

She opened her door and wasn't surprised to see Victoria was not there. Ever since she started dating Matt, she spent most of her free time with and when she wasn't with him she was training in the gym. She walked over to her bed and smiled. Maybe she could get a quick nap. She needed a break from her own mind.

However, she frowned when she saw a piece of paper on her bed. Did Victoria leave her something? As she got closer she realized it wasn't a note but a polaroid. She gulped and picked it up slowly. What she saw made her stomach drop. It was a picture of her sleeping. Judging by her pajamas it had to have been last night. She flipped it over and screamed at what she saw. Written in pretty black letters were the words: Did You Really Think I Wouldn't Find You?

She dropped the picture like it was radioactive. Maybe this was Victoria playing a sick joke. No, she didn't have a sense of humor.

It had to be him. How did he find her? She thought she was done with for good. A shiver ran down Maryanne's spine. He found her again. He always found her.

The only question is what she was going to do now. What was he going to do?

A loud knock was heard on the door that made Maryanne jump. She placed her hand to her chest and took in a deep breath. She sighed.

"You're a hero in training now, you don't need to be scared of your own shadow," Maryanne told herself.

She carefully tiptoed towards the door and opened it cautiously. Standing in front of her was Alexander. She let out a breath in relief. She was safe.

"Hey, Maryanne. Can I come?" Alexander asked.

Maryanne blushed, she didn't realize she kept the door half closed, leaving just enough opening for her to see his face.

"Yeah." Maryanne chuckled.

She opened the door and let the boy come in.

"I'm surprised you came to visit," Maryanne said.

She hadn't talked to him since their kiss. So much had happened since then.

Alexander gulped. "Well, I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me."

Maryanne frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"It just seems like you were avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? If this is about the kiss, it didn't have to mean anything if you didn't want it to." Alexander said.

"No!" Maryanne blurted.

She looked away sheepishly. "I have been avoiding you, but not because I was upset with you, but because I was upset with me."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's just that I figured you wouldn't want to be with someone like me," Maryanne muttered.

"Someone like you?" Alexander questioned.

"I heard about your fight with El Tigre. You fought until you almost died. You were a real hero when Orion showed up I was helpless and weak. You should be with a girl who has what it takes to be a pro hero." Maryanne said.

Maryanne bit her lip. She wasn't that girl. She was in over her head. She didn't have what it took to be a hero. Why did she even consider this?

"Can I say something?" Alexander asked.

"It's a free country." Maryanne chuckled.

"When I was fighting El Tigre, I wasn't being brave. I was just trying to survive. I don't look at you as less than because you were able to be taken about Orion." Alexander said.

He smiled. "Maryanne sometimes I think our class forgets that just because we're training to be heroes means we have to be fearless. It doesn't. Being a hero is about helping people, and you are the kindest person I have ever met."

She blushed, her cheeks becoming as red as a tomato. "You really think so."

"I do." He chuckled. "So if you're feeling particularly courageous tonight, would you consider going as my date to Sarah's art gallery tonight?"

Maryanne coughed, almost choking on her tongue. "Your date!"

"Oh, if you don't want to go with me that's fine, I guess-"

"No! No!" Maryanne blurted.

She sighed; she was probably making a total fool out of herself. "It's just that I would love that."

"Great. I'll swing around your room at around six o clock?" Alexander asked.

"That's perfect." She grinned.

"Cool." Alexander smiled.

"Cool," Maryanne said.

"Uh…great," Alexander said.

"Uh….totally," Maryanne said.

"Yeah." Alexander muttered.

Maryanne chuckled. "This might be the part where you leave before we run out of words to say."

"You have a point." He chuckled.

"I'll see you later." He smirked.

He walked out of the room, leaving Maryanne alone. The girl and pumped her fists in the air.

"Way to go Maryanne Isla." She said to herself.

With Alexander asking her out she had almost forgotten about the polaroid. Almost. She looked back at the picture on her bed. If he was back, she was afraid this time she wouldn't be able to stop him.

* * *

**Kevin**

"Does the stain on my tie look like spaghetti sauce or blood?" Kevin asked his roommate.

Jarret looked at him with a concerned glance. Kevin blushed. "It's spaghetti sauce, but after my last outburst I don't want the whole class thinking I'm a psychopath."

"Better the class psycho, than the class coward." Jarret sighed.

Kevin paused. He often forgot how much Jarret had been struggling. He tried not to judge his roommate, he knew how hard it was to be an outcast. It felt wrong to shun him for just one mistake.

"After how well you did in the last assignment, I'm sure that most of the class has forgotten about what happened with Orion," Jarret said.

"I wish. There's no excuse for what I did, that mistake is going to follow me for the rest of my time at MSA." He said.

Kevin frowned. He assumed that their class would be more forgiving. No batted an eye when Cleo almost made Alexander's brain explode, or when Victoria attacked Fouzia, or when Kevin bit Aerolynn. He thought their class would be more tolerant of mistakes since everyone seemed to be harboring their own secrets.

"Well, tonight at the gallery will change things for you Jarret. I'm sure both of us can turn our luck around." Kevin smiled.

Jarret chuckled. "You're optimism is going to kill me."

_If my quirk doesn't kill you first. _Kevin thought bitterly.

Kevin shook the dark thought out of his mind and focused back on his tie. The red stain sent the wrong message. He reached into his drawer and searched for the ties his sister had bought him. Given the fact she was a neurotic Nigerian, she bought him these expecting him to be an engineer or a doctor.

She was quite surprised and slightly disappointed when he expressed interest in being a hero.

Soon loud knocking was heard at the door. "That's probably Cleo, you can let her in," Kevin called.

Jarret shrugged and walked over to the door. Kevin turned back to his array of ties. Was purple too festive? He scratched his chin and frowned. He didn't really do well in social situations, he was social distancing before it was cool. With his quirk, he always made sure that he never got too invested in anything. Strong emotions always triggered his quirk. Although Kevin had been able to tame it a lot over the years, there were still times where he lost control. Especially over the scent of human blood.

Normally Kevin would drink animal blood to activate his quirk. He thought drinking blood, in general, was disgusting, but somehow his body converted it to energy that fueled his body with amazing strength, speed, endurance, and senses. He could still maintain his humanity with animal blood, however, human blood was consuming.

Just a drop could make him want to slaughter the entire school. He couldn't actually taste a difference between the two, but it was like his body could sense it. Human blood was like a drug he had been fighting an addiction to all his life.

That's why he stayed away from people. He needed to be in control of his emotions all of the time.

Kevin frowned when he noticed the room was silent? Had Jarret walked out of the room? Kevin turned and was surprised to see in front of the door was a note card. He reached down to pick it up and unfolded.

_Dear Kevin Odeymi_

_We regret to inform you that your roommate Jarret Han will be missing for the next couple of days. Due to his past actions, I have decided that he needs a personal one on one training to make sure he is equipped to be a hero. _

_Sincerely, _

_Amanda Morningstar_

Kevin gulped. What did personal one on one training mean? How was she able to take Jarret from the room without him hearing or smelling anything? He could he smell the perfume the lunch lady was wearing from the cafeteria, yet he couldn't sense someone new entering the room and taking Jarret?

"He's going to be fine," Kevin told himself.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

**Sarah**

"I shouldn't have worn a green dress. Green makes my ass look fat. And not in a sexy way." Sarah complained.

She and Lex were currently strolling through the large hallway inside the gallery. They had just arrived ten minutes ago, and Lex said he was determined to find her painting. Something Sarah found mortifying. She didn't just because her picture was in the gallery would mean people would want to see it. It was like when people went to the movies to see Oscar-worthy movies, it wasn't to enjoy themselves it was just so they could tell their friends they went.

Yet Lex actually seemed enthusiastic to be here.

"You look fine," Lex said.

They kept walking, however, he stopped and smiled. He pointed to a table by the bar. "Look there's Alexander, Maryanne, Kaleb, and Hunter."

Lex was already running over there before Sarah could say anything. Sarah sighed in relief. Maybe they could distract him, so he wouldn't want to see her picture.

"Hey guys," Lex said.

"What's up roomie. Where's your other half?" Kaleb asked.

Lex chuckled. "Faith said she had to do something last minute, but she'll be here before the show ends."

"That's unfortunate wanted to congratulate her on making it to the top five." Maryanne said.

"Do you miss your spot?" Alexander asked.

Maryanne scoffed. "Oh no. Yeah, it was nice being seen at the top of the class, but some of our classmates are vultures. I don't want that kind of attention."

"Believe me, if I could go down I would. Everyone keeps giving me the stink eye, because I've been number one this entire time." Lex sighed.

"You guys shouldn't be ashamed of your achievements," Kaleb said.

Lex sighed. "I suppose you have a point."

Sarah smirked. "I for one like being in the top five. Half the football team has already asked me out, but I'm saving myself for the baseball team."

She needed cute boys to occupy her time after the whole Matt situation. She was still conflicted on how to handle that. Or what she even wanted from him.

"Hunter you're very quiet. Don't you have a joke to crack?" Lex asked.

Hunter laughed quietly. It seemed like he was having a bad night.

"Are you not enjoying the show? Because we can totally all leave if you're not feeling well." Sarah said hopefully.

Maybe if Hunter wanted to leave the others would too.

"No, I saw some really cool paintings. Like the one with the man on fire," Hunter said.

"Oh, that was a metaphor for the pain of modern society and how it can damage impressionable youths," Sarah said.

Everyone's face fell as their eyes went to Sarah. "Or something." She muttered.

God, she probably sounded like a total freakshow.

"You know a lot about art." Alexander said.

"I do not!" Sarah snapped.

"It's not a bad thing," Maryanne said.

Sarah sighed. "Whatever."

"Speaking of where is your painting? We came here to support you, but we can't find it anywhere." Kaleb said.

Sarah sighed in relief. "Well, it must not have been good enough to make the cut."

"Don't be ridiculous, I talked to your art teacher yesterday and she said you would be featured," Lex said.

Sarah groaned. Of course, he did. Things were so much easier when all of the class hated her. Well, she was sure they still hated her, but at least back then they didn't try and be nice. She wasn't sure how to handle all of this friendliness. Besides she knew that they wouldn't like her picture. It was strange and disturbing; they would probably think she was a weirdo. Or worse, they would realize how broken she felt.

"Are you looking for Sarah's painting?" Victoria asked.

The six teens turned to Victoria. She was wearing a long flowing silver dress that looked like it was made of moonlight. Sarah wasn't into girls, but even she had to admit Victoria looked hot.

"You clean up nicely," Hunter smirked.

"Fuck off," Victoria said.

It was strange how she could even make curse words sound like SAT words.

"Her painting is the one with the huge crowd around it," Victoria said nonchalantly.

Sarah coughed, choking on her drink. "Wait what?"

"Really let's go see," Lex said.

"Wait no!" Sarah said.

It was too late the rest of her classmates, were gone already running to see her picture. She turned to Victoria and frowned.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sarah asked.

"I'm confused, you don't want them to see your painting? Why? It's actually good. No offense, I just didn't think you had the emotional range to convey that much pain." Victoria said.

Sarah scoffed. "Says the robot."

"I'm not a robot." Victoria hissed.

"Whatever." Sarah sighed.

She grabbed her purse and walked over to the painting. Maybe she could just use her quirk and slow them down.

"Sarah!" Kevin called.

Sarah groaned and turned to see Kevin walking towards her. She hated how happy he looked; did he not know her whole world was about to implode?

"Where's your painting?" Kevin asked.

"Hopefully in the dumpster." Sarah scowled.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Don't worry about it. Where's your boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"Excuse me?" Kevin frowned.

"Your boyfriend. Jarret." Sarah said.

Kevin crossed his arms. "Jarret and I aren't dating. Neither of us are gay."

"You aren't? I just assumed you two spent all day giving each handjobs. I guess I was mistaken." Sarah said.

"This is the first conversation you've had with me and your first thought is that I'm gay?" Kevin smirked.

Sarah shrugged. "Don't take it personally buttercup, I don't pay attention to anyone but myself. Tell you're boyfriend I said hi."

With that, she walked away leaving, the Nigerian vampire alone. She needed to find Lex and the others before they found the photo.

"Sarah!" A voice called.

Sarah groaned and spun around. Who else wanted to congratulate her today? Did no one know she was on a mission! Standing in front of her was Jake. He wore a fancy button-down and some black slacks. He cleaned up nicely for someone Sarah always considered a dumb jackass.

"Hey Jake. Have you seen Lex? I really need to speak to him." Sarah said.

The smile on Jake's face fell. "Oh. Yeah he went down by the painting of the angels." Jake said.

It was at this time did Sarah notice that he had a bouquet of roses in his hand. Were those for her? Why would he get her roses?

"Are those for-"

"Aerolynn!" He blurted.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "I just mean that Aerolynn got them for you and asked me to give them to you. So yeah. Flowers from her. Not me. Definitely."

That made sense. Sort of.

"Thank you. Tell Aero I said it means a lot." She smiled as she took the roses.

"I'll talk to you later," Sarah said.

She walked away from him and made her way down to the other hallway. She had to find them before it was too late. However as soon as she saw her painting at the opposite end, she knew it was over. It seemed like her entire class was standing in front of her picture. With the exception of Jake, Victoria, and Matt.

"Crap." She muttered.

They all slowly turned to face her. "Did you paint this?" Cleo asked astonished.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sarah said.

She couldn't believe she thought it would be cool to do this. What was she thinking?

"It's beautiful," Maryanne said.

"It's amazing." Hunter agreed.

Sarah frowned. "You guys don't have to patronize me."

"No really Sarah. It's amazing." Fouzia said.

She kept looking back between Sarah and the painting. Almost as if she couldn't decide if Sarah really painted it.

"It's raw." Alexander said breathlessly.

Sarah looked back up at her painting. It was a photo of a young girl with golden blond hair in a swimsuit. A bright smile was on her face despite the fact that tears were running down her cheeks. However, the tears were glittery and pink. However, she had a feeling that wasn't what was drawing her classmates in. It was several shadowy hands all over the little girl's body making themselves into her skin like bruises. Sarah was originally going to submit a picture of Chris Evans naked, but her art teacher said it had to be something that spoke to her soul. So she drew herself. At least how she saw herself.

"So that's my painting guys," Sarah said quietly.

"It's good," Matt said.

Sarah turned to see Matt standing in front of her. She gulped. She never expected him to see the painting. She knew that if he saw it would realize the deeper meaning behind it. Before she could say anything he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Victoria**

"Victoria." A voice called.

Victoria frowned and turned to see Coach Kirby walking towards her. That was strange, he didn't seem like the art show type.

"Can I help you?" Victoria asked.

He paused, he looked unsure of what to say. She considered it strange a grown man seemed scared to talk to her.

"You look so much like your mother." He stammered.

Victoria frowned, she considered that statement offensive but she decided to let it slide.

"Are you looking for Jake? Or maybe Kaleb?" Victoria asked.

The seemed like he was searching for the words to say, however, Victoria didn't have the time nor the patience to listen.

"Don't worry about him daughter." A voice hissed.

Victoria gulped. Her mom. She turned to see her mother standing in front of her, her arms crossed. She wore a magenta-colored pantsuit that looked strangely authoritative.

"Janelle." Coach Kirby said sternly.

"Mo, stay away from my daughter." Victoria's mother hissed.

With that she grabbed Victoria by her arm and pulled her away. "What were you doing talking to him?"

"He came up to me, mom. What are you even doing here? Don't you have a life to save or a makeup brand to market?" Victoria sighed.

After her mother's last visit she was hoping she wouldn't have to see her till Spring Break. However, her mother stood right in front of her, a disappointed glare on her face.

"This is a great event for publicity. I called the paparazzi to have them photograph you and Matt together." She said.

Victoria had forgotten that she was fake dating Matt. She was too busy focusing on school to remember to keep up the charade.

"Where is Matthew?" Her mother asked.

"Probably avoiding you," Victoria said.

Her mother did not seem amused by her comment. "You're lucky I don't slap the black off you."

"I'm petrified mother," Victoria said sarcastically.

Her eyes wandered to Matt. He was angrily marching out of the hallway where Sarah's picture was. Sarah was running behind him. Well at least trying to run as fast as she could in heels.

"Wait Matt!" Sarah called.

"You don't have to say anything. I know the meaning of that picture. It was about me wasn't it." Matt said.

The rest of their words were lost to Victoria as the DJ turned the music up. Victoria shrugged and turned to her mother.

"Seems like he's busy," Victoria said.

"No one is ever to busy for you, dear daughter." She said. "Go convince him to come back."

"What's the point of any of this? Just so you and Captain Union get more press? You guys are already in the top ten heroes list. You should be happy. Can't you just let Matt and I live the lives we want?" Victoria frowned.

Her mother scowled. "Of course, you don't see the importance. Do you know how much this means to me! After everything, I went through having you! To be able to prove that I was able to be a hero despite my past! Not everything is about you Victoria." Her mother hissed.

"That's the problem! It's never about me!" Victoria snapped.

She didn't realize she was yelling until the rest of the people in the art gallery turned to look at her. Victoria shook her head.

"You don't care about what I want or my dreams. I didn't even want to be a hero! You're forcing me to do all of this! I'm not the selfish one, it's you Janelle Crown! I'm not letting you shame me anymore; you're done as my mother." Victoria yelled.

She growled and grabbed her silver purse and was prepared to leave when she felt her mother's hand around her arm.

"Don't forget Victoria, you're going to need me more than I'm going to need you. You'll come to your senses and when you do I'll be waiting for your apology." Her mother said.

Victoria frowned. Was that really all her mother got from that conversation?

"You can keep the last name Crown. I don't want it anymore." Victoria said.

Victoria yanked her arm away from her mother and marched off.

* * *

**Maryanne**

Maryanne watched the exchange between Victoria and her mother in shock. She felt bad for the girl. It must be so hard to constantly prove yourself to a person who always wanted more.

"I should go talk to her." Maryanne said to Alexander.

"Of course. I understand." Alexander smiled.

Maryanne nodded. She was glad that Alexander was a good guy. He was so understanding. Maryanne walked over to the exit, in hopes of reaching Victoria however her mother stepped in front of her.

"You caused enough problems Maryanne Isla." Janelle hissed.

Maryanne frowned. "What have I done?"

"My daughter was fine until she met you. You put all these foolish ideas about rebellion in her head." She snapped.

Maryanne gulped. Every time she saw Victoria's mother it seemed like she only got scarier.

"Have you considered that maybe I'm not the problem? Maybe it's just that all her life people have told her who she is supposed to be, and now that she's on her own she doesn't know who she is. Can you imagine living for fifteen years and not knowing who you are what you want?" Maryanne asked.

"I am a good mother!" Janelle yelled.

There was anger and a slight hint of desperation in her voice. "I'm a good mother." She repeated.

Maryanne jumped in fear. She cleared her throat. "I'm not saying you aren't. I'm just saying Victoria needs space to figure out who she is. Maybe she doesn't want to be seen as Victoria Crown, and instead just wants to be Victoria."

Janelle shook her head. "After how hard I worked, she should be grateful." She sighed.

She glared at Maryanne. "Don't worry Maryanne, I already know how to take care of you."

Maryanne gulped. "What do you mean by that?"

"I called a certain friend of yours and let him know where you were." She smiled.

Maryanne's face fell. "What?"

The polaroid. She knew that he found her. She just didn't know how."Why would you do that?"

"You think I'm going to just stand by and let you destroy my daughter? If I can't take care of you, he will." She smirked.

She grabbed her cocktail and smirked. "Have a fun night."

* * *

**Lex**

"Hey, Lex." Faith called.

Lex stopped and turned to see his best friend. He widened his eyes in shock. She looked nice. Not that was unusual. But Faith had more of natural beauty, she usually strayed from all the makeup and the frilly dresses. However tonight her hair was tied back into a slick braid and she wore a golden dress. Mascara was carefully applied around her eyes.

"You look great." He said.

She blushed. "Really you think so? Fouzia helped with the outfit." She chuckled.

"Lex, I actually have something really important to tell you. Earlier today I saw-"

"Have you seen Sarah?" He asked.

Faith's face fell. "Are you serious?"

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked.

She growled and crossed her arms. Lex gulped, making Faith angry was just like flipping a switch. He could practically see the smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"I'm dressed up nice and I'm trying to have an important conversation with you, about something really serious going on." Faith said.

"I totally get that Faith. I'm not saying we can't talk. I was just asking if you had seen Sarah, after all, it's her night. I just wanted to make sure she knew that she did a good job." Lex frowned.

Lex wasn't sure what in his sentence made Faith explode, but soon bone blades started to pop out of her arms.

"You really don't get it, do you? Ever since we got to Morning Star, you've practically been ignoring me. All you do is hang out with Sarah, and when we hang out all you do is talk about Sarah." Faith said.

"I do not." Lex frowned.

"When's the last time we hung out, and you didn't find a way to work her into the conversation? When's the last time you asked me how I was feeling?" Faith snapped.

Lex shook his head. He never realized how much he had been hurting Faith.

"Faith let me explain," Lex said.

"Forget about it, Lex. Like you said its Sarah's night. Why don't you go chase her? That's all you've been doing lately, anyway." Faith sighed.

With that she walked away, leaving Lex alone and confused.

* * *

**Matt**

"I don't understand why you're angry?" Sarah called.

Matt came to the art show in hopes that he could win Sarah back. His hopes were shattered when he saw the photo.

"I'm not angry." Matt sighed.

"You were pouting like a baby when you saw my painting, while everyone else was congratulating me?

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry that's how you see me. As an ominous monster always hurting you." Matt said.

Sarah crossed her arms. "What makes you think the painting is about you?"

"Of course it is." Matt frowned.

"Fine it is, but can you blame me, Matt?" Sarah asked.

Matt sighed. He couldn't blame her. That was the problem. All of this was for nothing.

"Don't worry about it, Sarah. We don't have to talk about it. I'll leave you alone." Matt said.

She looked like she was at a loss of words. She sighed.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Sarah said.

Soon his limo pulled up. Matt looked back at the blond. "I don't expect you to say anything."

With that, he opened his door and climbed into his car.

"How was your evening, Mr. Freeman?" The driver asked.

"Shitty. Take me back to the academy sir." Matt said.

"As you wish." The driver said.

His head was pounding like someone was slamming a hammer into his brain. His heart ached like someone was digging a knife deep into it.

_Four Years Ago: _

"So when people ask you what happened, what are you going to say?" His father asked.

Matt gulped. "That I believe my father and will always stand by him."

His father smiled. "Good."

The two sat in the living room. His father had the TV cranked to the loudest setting to drown out the protesters. A fourth woman came forward. Just like the others, she claimed Captain Union raped her. Matt shook his head at the thought. Who would make up such a cruel thing?

"Dad, what their saying isn't true right?" Matt asked.

"Of course not." His father scowled.

He got on one knee and looked Matt in the eye. "I'm a good person Matt. I would never do anything to hurt anyone."

Matt nodded. "Of course."

Suddenly he thought of his mother. He thought of their fights. The sounds of his father's fists as they made contact with her skull.

The screaming from the protesters got louder.

"I'm not perfect." His father admitted. "But should I be crucified for a couple of mistakes?"

Matt shook his head. "No."

_Now:_

"I hate him," Matt said aloud.

"I hate my father." He said to himself.

He thought of Kari. He thought of the other women who accused his father of horrendous deeds. He always assumed his father was right. He never hurt people and if he did it was never intentionally. He was a good person. However, Captain Union was not a good person. Matt's mother must have known that.

Matt's stomach felt sick. That's why she left. She was just like those other girls. Matt wasn't born out of love. He was born out of violence and cruelty. All his father did was hurt, people. Especially women. For someone who claimed to be one of the strongest heroes, why hurt people that he would consider weaker than?

However, it wasn't his father's actions that made Matt hate him. It was the fact that his father had turned him into a monster. His father had made him just like him.

He looked into his reflection through the glass he wanted to scream. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have let himself fall this far? How could he let himself hurt people he cared about? His phone buzzing pulled him out of his thoughts.

He frowned and pulled out his phone. It was a text from Faith.

**Faith: I'm in.**

* * *

**Jake**

Jake grunted as he punched the punching bag. It felt good to hit something. How could he have been so stupid tonight? He was willing to embarrass himself and give Sarah those roses when she obviously had feelings for Lex.

Jake grunted in frustration and swung his fist again. The chain holding the bag up snapped, causing the bag to fall on the floor. He groaned, now he didn't have something to hit.

How could he let himself fall for Sarah Smith? His roommate's ex-girlfriend. Or current girlfriend. Their relationship status was confusing to the boy.

"Thanks a lot, Jake." A voice called.

Jake turned to see Victoria watching him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to work out, of course, I can't now because you destroyed the punching bag," Victoria said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine snowflake."

Victoria sat down on the bench. "Bad night? You're acting even more of a dick than usual."

"Well, your bitchy-ness makes up for it." Jake scoffed.

"I'm flattered," Victoria said.

He looked down at her arm and was surprised to see a purple bruise around her arm.

"What happened to you?" Jake asked.

"You're not the only one having a sucky night. Tonight I was just doing what I do best, disappointing my mother." Victoria sighed.

Jake chuckled. "Are you serious? You're like every parent's wet dream."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoria frowned.

"You're smart, polite, ambitious, I don't understand how anyone could be disappointed with you." Jake frowned.

She sighed. "Says the person who's higher than me on the class rankings."

"The class rankings are bullshit. Ms. Morningstar is probably just using it to try and give us a motive to all kill each other." Jake said.

Victoria smiled weakly. "I guess you're right. So what happened to you? Why was your night so sucky?"

Jake blushed. "Unrequited love."

"Was it your charming personality that scared her away?" Victoria snorted.

"Funny, you're one to talk." Jake snickered.

"Why is that?" Victoria asked.

Jake looked around. "Instead of being with your friends, you're in a gym alone with me. Kind of says a lot about you."

"Well I would be working out, but as I previously stated, you destroyed the punching bag," Victoria said.

Jake smirked. "Sorry about that."

"Besides, jokes on you I don't have any friends," Victoria said solemnly.

"Is that why you're hanging out with me right now? Here I was thinking it was because you thought I was a stud." Jake said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Stud? Where are you from, an 80's rom-com?"

Jake chuckled. "Admit it you were into me."

Victoria paused. She turned to face Jake and looked at him carefully. Almost as if she was studying him. After a couple of seconds, she seemed satisfied and said, "You're not repulsive."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Jake said with mock flattery.

What happened next surprised him, Victoria leaned in and kissed him. Jake's body went stiff as a board as the girl straddled him and reached her hands under his shirt. How did she move so quickly? Was she a ninja?

Jake pulled away, gasping for air. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "I feel like shit. You feel like shit. Let's feel like shit together."

Jake coughed in surprise. Was she serious? She was Victoria Crown, he always pictured her as an uptight princess. Yet the girl he was seeing right now was completely different.

"Please don't make this a thing. Are you in or not?" Victoria asked.

Jake smiled giddily. He was going to lose his virginity. Granted he never expected it to be in the gym, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He pushed a braid out of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm in," Jake said.

"No strings attached," Victoria said.

"No strings attached," Jake repeated.

* * *

**No student file today. Sorry guys, I felt like this chapter already had enough going on. Also, AnonymousAk made a discord server, in case anyone wants to go on there to talk. The invite is: **xfEDA23


	29. Little Warriors of Glass

**Faith**

_Seven Years Ago:_

"I want ice cream!" Faith frowned.

Faith and her older brother Aaron were currently walking around the block, searching for an activity to do.

"We had ice cream yesterday." Aaron groaned.

Faith rolled her eyes, sometimes her brother was little to by the book for her taste. She couldn't even believe they were related.

"Do you want to get a slice of a pizza?" He asked.

"I wanted ice cream!" Faith complained.

The siblings kept walking until they saw a dead end. Faith raised an eyebrow there was a large group of boys that looked around her age. They seemed huddled over something they kept kicking. A body.

"What's going on over there?" Aaron asked.

Faith growled and held out her fists her bones emerging from her fist. She recently discovered her quirk and was eager to test it out. Just as she was about to charge into action, the figure screamed. As he did the power lines above them exploded, sparks raining down everywhere.

"Faith look out!" Aaron yelled.

He held out his arms above the two of them, the bones in his arm shooting out of his skin to form a shield above them.

**Aaron Ritter**

**Quirk: Bone Shield- Aaron can extend the bones in his body to form a shield. **

"What the hell is going on? Faith asked.

"Language!" Aaron barked.

Faith rolled her eyes and looked at the scene. All of the boys that were attacking the boy were now lying on the ground unconscious. How the hell did that tiny kid take them all out? What was his quirk? He looked up at Faith, tears streaming down his face. He was cute...as cute as a boy could be. He probably had cooties.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

She walked over to the boy and reached her hand out to him. He looked at her palm like it was radioactive. Lex blushed slowly took her hand.

"I'm sorry." He gulped,

"Don't be sorry," Aaron said.

He sighed and looked at the boys. "I didn't mean to hurt them."

"They probably deserved it." Faith snickered. "I'm Faith."

The boy blushed. "My name's Alexander."

"Alexander!" Faith gasped. "That's such a long name! How about we give you a nickname. Alex? Xander? Al? Lex?" Faith wondered.

Alexander smiled. "I like the name, Lex."

Faith grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lex."

_Now:_

"How much sulfur are we supposed to add?" Kevin asked.

The two were currently in Mr. Ross's class conducting an experiment. Faith was too busy thinking of last night to focus on what her science teacher was saying.

"I honestly don't know Kevin." She sighed.

Her eyes went to the table right next to hers: Sarah and Kaleb.

"God damnit Kaleb, stop eating the strawberries they're for the lab!" Sarah yelled.

Kaleb blushed bashfully, before chuckling. "I'm sorry, Sarah. Do you want one?"

"Kill me now." Sarah groaned.

Her comment earned a laugh from Lex, who was in the front row. Faith rolled her eyes. Of course, he was paying attention to her. Soon the bell rung causing Faith to sigh in relief.

"All right class, put your lab equipment away. I expect you to have your conclusions done by next class." Mr. Ross said.

Faith groaned; core classes were her least favorite part of hero training. The hero course was practically a full-time job with all the outlandish assignments they were given. Between brawling in the arena, fighting villains in the Black Church, and a battle royale esque rescue mission, Faith wondered what was next. Stopping terrorists?

As she made her way out of the room, Lex chased behind her. Faith tried to stop the butterflies flowing in her stomach as he stood right next to her. She bit the inside of her lip just to stop herself from blushing. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction knowing that she had feelings for him. As if she hadn't made it painfully clear already.

"Hey, what are you thinking of doing tonight?" Lex asked.

Faith stopped. Did he seriously just ask her that? Was he not going to talk about what happened at the art gallery?

"That's it?" Faith asked.

"Uh yeah?" Lex asked.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I have no idea what's going on right now," Lex said.

"You never do Alexander Dayton." She hissed.

She spun around and marched over to the girls dorm. She ignored the protests of the boy behind her. As soon as she made it to her room she slammed the door behind her. Aerolynn and Jake were already in her room, the two sat cross-legged on her bed. Faith rolled her eyes, Jake spent so much time in her room she was tempted to ask Ms. Morningstar for a third bed.

"Faith do you mind, Aerolynn and I have to talk about something important," Jake grunted.

"This is my room." Faith said.

_I'm really sorry Faith, but I have the feeling you wouldn't want to hear this story anyway. I'll promise to make it up to you._

Great now even her roommate was pushing her away. Lex and Fouzia were already leaving her for Sarah, and now Aerolynn made it clear that she much rather be with Jake.

"Whatever." Faith sighed.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room, and made sure to slam the door. She sighed, she had nowhere else to go. Her phone buzzed causing her to smile. She pulled it out and was glad to see it was a text from Edward. At least there was someone in the world who still wanted to spend time with her. She was glad she snuck out last night, otherwise, she would probably be completely friendless right now.

_Last Night:_

Faith was careful to make sure she wasn't caught. After the fiasco at the art gallery, she decided all she needed was a donut. Of course, the Morning Star Academy didn't have any donuts. This made Faith realize she had to go on a stealth mission. Her sanity depended on it. She quietly tiptoed along the hall, making sure that she didn't make a sound.

If she was caught, Ms. Mornginstar would probably slit her throat. Faith gulped and kept walking until she reached the window by the edge. She reached under the seal and yanked it upward. Faith smiled and hopped out of the window. She was grateful for her cat-like reflexes. As soon as hit ground she took off in a sprint. She couldn't be gone for long, the gas station was just a couple miles from school.

If she kept running at this pace she could reach there in no time. Give or a take twenty minutes later she reached Larry's Gas Station. She smiled in relief. Cheap donuts here she comes. She opened the door to the establishment and was greeted with the smell of cigarettes and stale hot dogs.

"It smells heavenly in here," Faith said in relief.

She walked over to the other end of the room where a rack of cheap pastries sat. She smiled, just what she needed. Her brain was still spinning over the events that happened over the night. Had she really agreed to Matt's idea to break Sarah and Lex apart? It seemed like such a good idea at the time. She would have done anything to get her best friend back.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Faith jumped, other than the clerk she expected the gas station to be empty. After all who in their right mind would go to a gas station at 3 in the morning? Well besides her. The boy seemed to be a year or two older than her. He had a slim figure, navy blue hair, and bright red eyes.

"I'm just looking for the perfect donut." Faith chuckled.

The boy smirked and pointed to the section of glazed donuts. "The perfect donut is right there."

She laughed and grabbed the glazed donut. "You can never go wrong with the original. Why are you at a gas station in the middle of the night? Are you a serial killer?"Faith smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He laughed.

Faith chuckled. "Fair enough. So what's your name?"

"Edward." He said.

She laughed. "Twilight much?"

"Hey, I didn't pick it. What about you?" Edward asked.

"Well Mr. Psycho, my name is Faith." Faith smiled.

Edward chuckled. "Religious nutjob much."

"Haha very funny." Faith said with a roll of her eyes.

"So what's your story?" He asked.

The two made their way to the cashier with their items in their hand. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I assume you had a reason to come out here in the middle of the night for your quest of donuts," Edward smirked.

Faith sighed. "Stupid teenage drama, you would be bored."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm only like a year older than you. I can take it."

Faith frowned, she wasn't really one to bare her soul to a stranger, but perhaps maybe he could give her some advice. An outside perspective could be nice. So she told him everything. He listened patiently, it seemed like he was actually paying attention.

"From what I can gather, you're not scared of losing your best friend. You're scared of feeling useless." Edward said.

Faith's face fell. What was he talking about?

"That's not true." She said.

"No? Your entire friendship Lex's been the outcast and you've been the protector, but at your new school he's popular and people like him and now you're worried he won't need you anymore." He said.

Faith gulped. That was exactly how she felt. She felt too selfish to admit it to anyone but herself. Ever since they were kids Lex was always the quiet kid at the back of the classroom. The only person he talked to was Faith, now he had a plethora of friends and was spending a lot of time with a girl much prettier than her. Lex was probably getting everything he had ever wanted, and she would be left behind.

"My advice is to tell him how you're feeling. If he's really as great as you say, he'll understand." Edward said.

Faith smiled weakly. "You're right."

Edward grinned. "Of course I am. I should probably go, my aunt is going to kill me when she finds out I've been out all night. It was nice talking to you Faith."

He grabbed a napkin from the counter and pulled a pen out from his pocket. He quickly scribbled something on the napkin and handed it to her. It was a phone number. His phone number.

"Just so you know, no matter was this Lex guy thinks, I don't think you're useless or a burden." He chuckled.

With that, he left Faith alone, with nothing but a half-eaten donut, the napkin, and a smile.

* * *

**Aerolynn**

_So what's the big emergency? _Aerolynn asked.

Jake gulped. He seemed almost embarrassed. What could possibly happen to make Jake Hyde embarrassed?

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Jake said.

Aerolynn shrugged. _Okay._

"Well first, I feel like I deserve a fist bump." Jake grinned.

Aerolynn raised an eyebrow. Jake was strange indeed. She held out her fist and he chuckled as his knuckles connected with hers.

"Second, I just want to make sure you haven't had anything to eat recently because what I'm about to tell you might make you puke," Jake said.

_Then why would I want to know?_ Aerolynn asked.

"I have to tell somebody," Jake whined.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Last night I had sex."

Aerolynn chuckled. _With a human?_

"Yes with a human!" Jake snapped.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "It was with Victoria."

Aerolynn was mute so she couldn't technically gasp, so she tried her best to give off a throaty cry in shock.

_Are you sure you weren't high?_

"Nope. I definitely wasn't. We fell asleep in the gym together, and we both woke up at the same time. We didn't really say anything to each other." Jake mumbled.

_In the gym! What's wrong with you two! The gym is a public area! Now every time I want to have a workout, I'm going to be thinking of the unspeakable act you guys did. That's nasty. Horrifying. I'm going to need therapy to get over this. _Aerolynn said.

"Well, technically it's acts. Plural. We did it twice." Jake blushed.

Aerolynn gagged. _Ew. _

She wouldn't be able to look at the gym or Victoria without wanting to vomit. How was she going to do any of their hero assignments when looking at those blue mats made her stomach want to exit her body.

_So are you here to brag? _Aerolynn asked.

"No. Well kind of, I was pretty proud of myself. But the problem is…" Jake looked like he was searching for the words to say.

_Just spit it out!_ Aerolynn said.

"I think I liked it," Jake mumbled quietly.

Aerolynn covered her mouth to stop herself from barfing. She wasn't religious but she felt like she needed to go to a Catholic priest and confess what she just heard.

_Well, you're a guy. It makes sense for you to enjoy yourself…doing that…horrifying act, that we shall never speak of again._

Jake frowned. "It's not just that. I think I liked it because….it was with her."

It was at that moment Aerolynn threw up.

* * *

**Hunter**

"Hey, Kaleb and I are stopping to the cafeteria for a snack, want to come?" Alexander asked.

Hunter shook his head at his roommate. He needed the boy to be gone so he could call Cyrus.

"I already ate," Hunter grumbled.

Alexander paused and looked at the boy. It was almost as if he was studying him. Hunter felt a shiver down his spine, it was like the boy was looking into the depths of his soul.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange ever since the rescue assignment." Alexander asked.

Hunter forced a smile. "Of course. Actually, do you think you can get me a bagel?"

Alexander shrugged. "Sure."

He walked out of the room, leaving Hunter alone. Hunter sighed and reached under his pillow to grab his phone. He flipped his phone open and started to dial Cyrus's number. When he was finished he pressed the call button.

"Hey kiddo, how's school going," Cyrus said over the phone.

Judging by his tone, Hunter could tell he was smiling.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Hunter sighed.

"Do what?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm done doing your dirty work," Hunter said.

Hunter wasn't sure how Cyrus convinced him to go down this road. Originally Hunter volunteered to sign up for Morningstar Academy because he heard Victoria would be attending. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to get closer to the girl.

As soon as Hunter expressed his interest, Cyrus jumped on the idea. Of course, Hunter got in with little difficulty. Periodically Hunter would tell Cyrus everything he learned. Secrets about his classmates, their quirks. Cyrus lapped up the information like an eager puppy.

He was the one that told him that the losers of the arena would be at the Black Church.

However, his fight with Orion changed things for him. Hunter hated Jarret for running away. He thought it cowardly, to betray your friends like that. Then suddenly Hunter realized that he was just like Jarret. Betraying the people that he cared about. Ever since then he couldn't look at himself in the mirror without wanting to scream. He hated what he turned into.

It was also why he couldn't stand to see Jarret. He reminded Hunter of the worst parts of himself.

"Don't be like that Hunter, all of this was your idea," Cyrus said.

Hunter growled. "Well, I'm done."

Cyrus laughed. "I think you forgot how this works. I'm the one that pulls the strings, while you're the puppet. I'll make you a deal. Do just one more job and I'll set you free. Your debt will be forgiven."

"You're lying," Hunter said.

It was too good to be true.

"I pinky promise. Do this one more job and I'll clean your slate. Hell, I'll even get you a plane ticket to go back to Japan." Cyrus chuckled.

The deal was too good to pass up. If he gave up now, he would probably be killed. Just one more job and he could be free. He could be his own man.

"What's the job?" Hunter asked.

"First I want you to tell me everything you know about Sarah Smith." Cyrus chuckled.

* * *

**Sara Zambiea**

"Mrs. Zambiea where are we going?" Kevin asked.

Sara growled and kept running. During lunch, Kevin came up to her and asked when Jarret would be coming back. Sara was surprised at the question, she noticed Jarret wasn't in class that day but she just assumed the boy was sick. Kevin was telling her a very different story. Amanda took him. Who knew what she was doing to that boy?

She had to admit, even she was a little disappointed when she heard Jarret abandoned the others when Orion attacked, however, she knew Amanda. She knew she probably doing inhumane things to that boy.

"We're going to save Jarret." She said authoritatively.

The two ran to Ms. Morningstar's office, desperate to save the boy from whatever hell she was putting him threw. The two stopped when they reached her office.

"Should we knock?" Kevin asked.

Sara shook her head. "Knowing her, she's probably expecting us."

Sara opened the door and just like she expected, Amanda was sitting on her desk with a smirk on her face. A boiling hot cup of tea sat in her hands, steam rising slowly. Amanda smirked.

"Sara, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Amanda asked.

Sara couldn't believe that once upon a time she was best friends with the girl.

"Where is he?" Sara demanded.

She wasn't in the mood for mind games.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Amanda said nonchalantly.

"I'm not stupid! Where is Jarret!" Sara yelled.

Kevin gulped as he looked between the two women. "Should I wait outside?"

"There is no need to, Kevin." Amanda chuckled.

Sara growled and slammed her fists into her desk. "You're going to want him to be outside for this one. Unless you want me to tell him and everyone else what I found."

Amanda's face fell. The playful smirk that was once on her face was replaced with a look of worry.

"Kevin leave now," Amanda demanded.

Kevin nodded before quickly leaving the room, leaving the two women alone.

Sara had been thinking about the errand Amanda asked her to run. What she found shocked her. She didn't put much past, Amanda, however this time even she was surprised by the woman's actions.

"You weren't supposed to read it." Amanda hissed.

"I didn't trust you, especially not after what I found. What were you thinking?" Sara asked.

Amanda crossed her arms. "You can't judge me,"

After what she learned Sara was judging Amanda more than she ever had before.

"Did you kill her?" Sara demanded.

Amanda growled. "How could you say that!"

"We both know that you are capable of anything." Sara hissed.

Sara walked over to Amanda and growled. "Let Jarret go, or I'll tell everyone."

"No one will believe you," Amanda said in denial.

"I have proof," Sara said.

Amanda gritted her teeth. "Fine."

Amanda walked over to her desk and pressed a black button right next to a speaker.

"You may release Jarret Han." She said through gritted teeth.

Sara sighed in relief. She could only imagine what that poor boy had been through.

"Let's try to not have this conversation again, Amanda." Sara hissed.

With that, she exited the room and slammed the door behind her. She turned and saw two guards carrying Jarret. Although his eyes were open the boy didn't seem conscious. His clothes were torn and his skin was painted with bruises. There was a slight cut on his cheek that looked like it was infected.

Kevin gasped. "Jarret." He said in horror.

The guards dropped Jarret at their feet, the boy making a loud thump as he hit the floor.

"Careful!" Sara yelled.

She and Kevin reached down to pick Jarret up. The groaned, his head finding it's place on Sara's shoulder.

"We need to get him to the nurse," Sara said.

"What did Ms. Morningstar do to him?" Kevin asked.

She gulped. She wished she knew.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"Hello, class!" Maryanne cheered.

The majority of her class simply groaned as they looked at her.

"Is there a reason you called us here?" Jake said.

"I have a very important reason….homecoming!" She grinned.

She jumped up in the air and clapped her hands eagerly. She expected the rest of her class to cheer with her except they all just looked at her. Maryanne crossed her arms.

"Where is your school spirit?" Maryanne frowned.

"After everything that's happened these last couple of weeks, I doubt any of us are in a partying mood." Lex sighed.

Alice shrugged. "I don't like most of you, so I'm not that excited to party with you."

"Fair enough." Victoria shrugged.

"School dances suck," Jake grumbled.

Maryanne looked at Sarah, she had a partying streak, surely she wanted to go to homecoming.

"Sarah?" She said hopefully.

"School dances aren't my scene. I like parties with cheap alcohol and half-naked boys." Sarah shrugged.

Kaleb leaped up from his spot, a bright grin on his face.

"I for one am excited for a chance to show off my dancing skills." He laughed.

"Jesus Christ." Alice groaned.

Kaleb crossed his arms, all six of them. "After everything that's happened these last couple of weeks we need to party. We need a night where we can just be kids and enjoy our youth!"

"I prefer to enjoy my youth with a blunt." Hunter chuckled.

"No drugs!" Maryanne snapped.

She took a deep breath to regain her composure and forced a smile. "I already have today planned out. The girls can go shopping at this lovely boutique to find cute dresses, and I figured the boys wouldn't want to spend all day shopping, so I found a local sports bar for you guys to hang out at. I already talked to the owner and he said you guys can go there you just won't be served any alcohol."

She looked at the others hopefully. She needed a stress free week after finding out that he was back. She had planned to go dress shopping alone, but after receiving that polaroid she was scared to go anywhere alone.

"Fine, I'll go." Faith groaned.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You will?"

"I guess I'll go too, sounds fun..ish," Hunter smirked.

Sarah twirled a strand of blond as she put on a puzzled face. "I guess getting a new dress is cute."

Soon the whole class agreed, and Maryanne grinned. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

**Kaleb**

"This sucks." Jake groaned.

The six boys sat around the table, not a single one of them was saying a word. They arrived at the sports bar thirty minutes ago, and they only they had done was get drinks. From Kaleb could gather half the boys hated each other. Matt seemed to be upset with Lex and Jake, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Hunter kept glaring at Matt, who seemed oblivious to the stares. He and Alexander seemed to be the only ones that were enjoying themselves.

"So where are Kevin and Jarret?" Lex asked.

Kaleb shrugged. "Kevin said Jarret's not feeling well, so he's taking care of him."

"Sarah always said they were secretly a couple," Jake smirked.

Matt's face darkened when he heard Sarah's name. Was Sarah the reason for all of this drama? God, he really needed to pay more attention to the class gossip.

"Speaking of Sarah, how is the friendzone treating you?" Matt asked.

"How's having a tiny dick treating you?" Jake shot back.

The air grew tense as the two boys stared each other down. Kaleb coughed, desperate to change the subject.

"So, does anyone know who they're bringing to the dance?" Kaleb asked.

"I'm going with Maryanne." Alexander offered.

"I don't have a date yet, so I'll probably go with Aerolynn." Jake shrugged.

"Same as Jake, I'm going to go with friends. Sarah, Fouzia, Faith, and I will probably go as a group." Lex said.

Alexander choked on his drink when he heard Fouzia's name. He blushed and looked up at Lex.

"So you and Fouzia are going together?" Alexander asked.

"Was that really all you heard?" Lex smirked.

"I'm focused on the Sarah part," Matt grumbled.

Kaleb's eyes went to Matt. The love hexagon in his class was confusing to the boy. From what he gathered Matt liked Sarah but he was dating Victoria who seemed like to Hunter, who liked her back. However Sarah seemed to have feelings for Lex, and they seemed to be mutual which made Faith upset.

"Sarah and I are just friends, not that's any of your business." Lex snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt growled.

Lex got up angrily from the table. "You embarrassed her publicly. How do you think she felt finding out that you went on a date with Victoria."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Like he cares, all this rich asshole does is use people."

Matt growled and turned to face the Japanese boy. "I barely know you, why are you mad at me?"

Hunter got up angrily and snarled. "I don't like people who mess with people I care about!"

"Victoria is just as guilty in this fake relationship as I am!" Matt yelled.

Kaleb gasped. "The relationship is fake?"

What a plot twist, he thought to himself.

"Of course, it, I'm dating Sarah," Matt said.

Jake burst out into laughter. "You're not dating Sarah."

"We never officially broke up." Matt snarled.

"Did her kicking your ass not deliver the message?" Hunter chuckled.

"Say one more thing Hunter, and I'll set your ass on fire!" Matt yelled.

"Hello, welcome to Pat's Pub!" The waitress interrupted.

The blond woman walked over to the table and widened her eyes at the four boys angrily glaring at each other. She cleared her throat.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked timidly.

She seemed like she didn't want to get caught in World War Three.

"We're going to need a couple of minutes." Kaleb sighed.

* * *

**Sarah**

"I hate shopping." Faith groaned.

The girls were searching the racks for the perfect dress for the evening. Well, Sarah, Fouzia, and Maryanne were searching. Victoria and Faith were looking at the frilly dresses in disgust, and Aerolynn was eating the complimentary mints.

"Where's Cleo?" Fouzia sked.

"She's already trying her dress on. Every color looks good on her." Maryanne said with envy.

Sarah frowned, she was still hesitant about going to Homecoming. With her father's return and the constant drama of Matt, she hadn't had time to focus on much else. Fouzia grinned and grabbed a black dress.

"What about this?" She asked.

"Sweetie, are you going to a funeral?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, yours." Fouzia chuckled.

Sarah rolled her eyes and kept browsing the racks. Maybe if she looked good, she would feel good. She stopped when she came upon a strapless red dress. She smirked and pulled it off the rack, it looked cute. Granted it wouldn't look good on her body. Sarah's eyes went to Faith, who was currently playing a game on her phone.

"Can we get a pizza now?" Faith groaned.

"Come on Faith, you should participate, shopping is so much fun." Fouzia grinned.

Faith shrugged. "Fashion isn't really my scene."

"I have to agree with Goldilocks, I don't really do dress up. I don't even know what I like, my mother always bought my clothes for me." Victoria shrugged.

Sarah sighed, her mother was the same. Unlike Victoria's mom, however, her mother made sure the skirts were as short as possible.

"Come on guys, this is our chance to wear something other than our hero costume or our school uniforms!" Maryanne pouted.

The girl had a point. Sarah looked at the red dress and offered it to Faith.

"You should get this," Sarah said.

Faith looked at Sarah with the slightest bit of distrust. Sarah didn't blame her, she wouldn't trust her either.

"Does the dress have poison ivy in it or something?" Faith asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't even know where to find poison ivy." Sarah chuckled.

Faith rolled her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to like me."

"See that's where your wrong, I don't pretend to like anyone, I have everyone equally," Sarah smirked.

Sarah shrugged. "The dress is hot and you would look hot in it. Aren't you looking for something that will get Lex's attention?"

Faith blushed. Sarah chuckled; it was cute how she acted like a little school girl whenever Lex's name was brought up.

"I don't like Lex." Faith muttered.

"Achoo!" Fouzia sneezed.

Maryanne smiled. "Bless you."

"Thanks, I'm allergic to bullshit," Fouzia said.

This earned a laugh from all of the girls.

Faith looked up at her classmates with embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?"

"To anyone with eyes," Victoria said.

"So to answer your question, everyone knows but Lex," Sarah smirked.

She found it amazing how someone so smart, couldn't notice what was going on right in front of him.

Faith shook her head. "I don't have a chance with him anyway."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Faith gulped and looked around at the girls. She was scared of saying the wrong thing. Almost as if she said it aloud that it would be true.

"I think he likes someone else." Faith said.

_Who else could it be? It can't be me or Cleo, Victoria is a robot (no offense), Maryanne's with Alexander, Fouzia is well…Fouzia, Alice would snap his neck for simply looking at her, and Sarah is in like what five different love triangles? _Aerolynn chuckled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Funny Aero."

"Why does everyone keep calling me a robot? I have feelings…I think." Victoria stammered.

Fouzia swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to look at Maryanne. Sarah sighed, she had forgotten her roommate had a crush on Alexander. Well technically Fouzia hadn't told her, but drama and dysfunction were Sarah's second language. It was obvious Fouzia liked Alexander.

Perhaps boys named Alexander were just clueless.

"I guess there is no harm in trying to dress on." Faith chuckled.

"Thata girl, Lex is going to devour you when he sees you in that dress." Sarah grinned.

Faith gagged. "It sounds weird when you say it like that."

She made her way to the dressing room, leaving the rest of the girls. Maryanne grinned and pulled out a powder blue dress. "I want this one."

"What a surprise, you chose blue," Victoria said with a roll of her eyes.

Maryanne ignored her comment and ran to the dressing room. Aerolynn and Fouzia decided to go to the other side of the store to look for a dress, leaving Sarah and Victoria alone. Sarah gulped, things were weird with Victoria and her.

Victoria was fake dating her ex-boyfriend or current boyfriend. She still wasn't completely sure if they broke up. He didn't seem to think so.

"Sarah I have to ask you a question," Victoria said.

Sarah groaned. "Shoot."

"So you're the only person I can ask about this. I know we don't really like each other, but I don't have any friends." Victoria said solemnly.

"Believe me, sweetheart, I'm not in the position to be turning down friends." Sarah sighed.

Victoria took a deep breath. "I had sex yesterday."

"Ew. With a human?" Sarah gagged.

"Yes with a human!" Victoria said.

Sarah's stomach dropped at the thought of it being with Matt. She was over him, right? What if she wasn't? Was she ready to see him being with someone else for real? She felt devasted at the thought of him in a fake relationship, how would she cope with knowing he slept with someone else.

"Don't worry it wasn't with Matt." Victoria gagged.

Sarah sighed in relief. There must have been one reason she was coming to her.

"Oh god are you pregnant?" Sarah yelped.

"No!" Victoria blurted out.

If she was white, her cheeks would probably have been the same shade as a strawberry. The girl sighed.

"I was a product of teenage pregnancy, I know better to not repeat my mother's mistakes." Victoria sighed.

Sarah smirked and sat back. Apparently, Victoria wasn't the prissy princess she had pegged her for.

"I always thought you would be a nun, but this is an interesting development." Sarah chuckled.

"Please don't make a big deal about this." Victoria blushed.

Sarah grinned. "Now that we're both whores, we can go shopping together! This is such a great bonding experience. We're the only girls in our class having sex it's like we're in a secret club! We should get matching fur coats."

Victoria gagged. "I rather go to my family reunion, since you've met my mother I'm sure you know how painful that is."

Sarah sighed. She had a point.

"Who was it with? Was it Hunter?" Sarah gasped.

The two always had the cliché good girl, bad boy vibe. It was predictable yet fascinating to watch. Victoria cleared her throat.

"That's a secret," Victoria muttered.

Sarah pouted. "Come on you know who've I've slept with."

"Well, Sarah you are really open about your sex life. Plus the walls between the girls' dorms are very thin and sometimes you can be very loud-"

"I get it." Sarah blushed, cutting her off. "Anyway, what's the problem?"

Victoria frowned. "The problem was I liked it."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You had sex and expected not to like it?"

God girls were weird.

"It's just I have no romantic feelings for the person I did it with. I know this for a fact because I like someone else. But for someone reason, I just keep thinking of that night, and I just think of how I want to do it over and over and over and over-"

Sarah gagged. "Okay, now you're starting to scar me."

Sarah was surprised, Victoria was perhaps a bigger freak than she was. Who knew?

"Well the only advice I can give, one whore to another, I say just enjoy yourself. You're just a teenager trying to fun, you're not looking for your fiancée. Just do what feels right and what makes you comfortable." Sarah shrugged.

Victoria blushed. "That's actually not awful advice."

"I know I'm quite wise," Sarah smirked.

She held out her palm for a high five. "Come on my fellow thot."

"Please don't call me that." Victoria cringed.

"You're not taking this bonding moment away from me Victoria Crown!" Sarah barked.

* * *

**Alexander**

The tension between the boys was so thick Alexander could have cut it with a knife. Kaleb was happily chewing on his French fries, an act that seemed to be annoying Matt. Other than Kaleb the only other person who was eating was Jake who was on his eighth slice of pizza. Lex and Matt kept shooting daggers at each other, and Hunter was twirling butter knife in his hands.

No one said a word.

Alexander cleared his throat. "I'm going to go ask for a refill."

"Hope you trip." Jake muttered.

Alexander sighed and got up from the table. He wasn't sure why he let Maryanne convince him to do this. Well he knew why, because he liked her and when she told him about her idea he was too focused on how blue her eyes were.

Alexander was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize someone was right in front of him. He bumped into the man, his head slamming against his chest. Alexander groaned, and pulled his face back. His jaw was hurting like a motherfucker, what was this man-made of steel?

"What the hell?" The man demanded.

Alexander looked up at the man and yelped. He was huge. Gigantification quirks were one of the most common quirk types, so with Alexander's luck, it was no surprise the man in front of him was eight feet tall. Despite his skin being bright blue and his eyes being pink, he was quite intimidating.

"I'm so sorry," Alexander said.

The man growled. "You made me spill my beer."

Alexander gulped. Crap.

"Sir I can buy you a new one. Well I'm a minor, so I personally can't but I can give you the money." Alexander offered.

The man growled. "No, I think I'll settle for kicking your ass."

"Sir I wouldn't want to hurt you. Why don't we just stay rational about this." Alexander said.

"You think your scrawny ass could hurt me?" The man roared.

Alexander saw about a dozen different pressure points to hit that would knock him out and about four more that could kill. Judging by the way he held his body he was left-handed, so Alexander could expect a punch from the left and a block from the right. He had all his weight placed on his right foot, so if Alexander kicked his left foot his balance would be thrown off. A quick throat punch could also take him out.

"We can deal with this in a more civilized manner," Alexander explained.

"Hey, asshat!" A voice called.

Alexander turned and saw Jake walking towards them. Double crap.

"Is there a problem?" Jake asked.

"This little fucker spilled my drink!" He yelled.

Jake turned to look at Alexander and smirked. "Believe me, I know how annoying he is, however, I don't know if fighting him in a bar will make you feel any better."

The man growled. "What the hell do you know?"

Jake shrugged and began to roll up his sleeves. He looked up at the man with a wild grin.

"I'm just saying since you want to fight so bad, why don't you fight me?" Jake said.

Right after this, he slammed his fist into the man's jaw, his head flying backward and his body stumbling.

A table of men right next to him rose up angrily. Judging by their matching black leather jackets, Alexander guessed they were his friends.

"Chauncey!" One of them yelled.

Jake burst out into laughter. "Your name is Chauncey! What a bitch name."

One of his friends got up and charged towards Jake, Jake got in a fighting stance prepared to take him on when a powerful gust of wind slammed into the man. His body soared through the air like he was lighter than a feather.

Alexander and Jake turned to see Matt glaring at them.

"If anyone is going to kick my roommate's ass it's going to be me," Matt growled.

Hunter eagerly leaped up from the table and began to clap his hands.

"Did someone say fight!" Hunter cheered.

"Jesus Christ," Lex muttered.

Kaleb also got up and clapped his hands. "This is such a great bonding experience for us."

Chauncey and his friends got up, just as the rest of Alexander's classmates ran to his side. Alexander was surprised by how eager the boys were to defend him. Or perhaps they just really wanted a fight. It was probably the latter.

"We really don't have to do this," Alexander said to Chauncey.

He felt bad, this poor man had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"We really do." Hunter chuckled.

His roommate was already flattening his hands and had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, there's thirteen of us and six of you kids." Chauncey grinned.

Jake chuckled at the comment. Lex stepped forward and sighed. "You should have brought more people."

Then all hell broke loose. Kaleb had one man in a chokehold while using two of his other arms to exchange punches with a man who had knives for hands. To his left, Matt was throwing small boulders at three of the men.

Alexander heard a loud whoosh and ducked on instinct. He looked up and chuckled at what he saw: Hunter was flying. Well, he was in his paper state, so riding the wind was a more accurate term. He soared down to two of the men and slashed their arms with amazing speed.

"What the hell!" One hissed.

Blood ran down his arm, causing Hunter to smirk. "That's going to leave a mark!"

Alexander looked and saw Lex sitting at the table nonchalantly, four unconscious men were at his feet. Alexander raised an eyebrow, and the boy shrugged.

"Poor guys never even got a hit on me." Lex sighed.

Lex's quirk never ceased to amaze him.

"Die jackass!" Jake yelled.

Alexander turned and was surprised to see Jake was fighting someone who seemed to have an electricity quirk. The man held out his hands and shot a magenta-colored bolt of lightning towards the boy. Jake unhinged his jaw and vomited up a blast of energy. The two blasts collided in the middle creating a powerful explosion that threw both boys back.

"You think I forgot about you?" Chauncey growled.

Alexander sighed. "I was really hoping you did."

He pulled his fist back and punched Chauncey in the throat. The man gasped before, falling on the ground gasping for air.

"Sorry about that." Alexander blushed.

The owner ran over to the scene and growled. "You six get the hell out of my bar!"

* * *

**Cleo**

"Thanks for taking us for a night out, Maryanne. I totally needed this." Cleo smiled.

"She's right, hanging out was fun, even though I hate shopping." Victoria chuckled.

Maryanne's face lit up at the compliments. "Thank you, guys!"

The girls currently sat in the common room devouring ice cream they had gotten from a Koren place.

"Where's Alice? I kind of miss that psychotic bitch." Sarah chuckled.

"Her father is a fashion designer, so he made her one himself. She's going to pick it up right now." Cleo explained.

Of course, he was, Cleo thought bitterly.

"What do you guys think the boys are doing?" Faith asked.

Fouzia rolled her eyes. "God, I don't even want to know."

Their question was answered by loud laughter heard from outside the common room. Cleo raised an eyebrow and was surprised to see the six boys running into the common room, laughing giddily like they just heard the world's greatest joke.

Cleo raised an eyebrow when noticed some of them had bruises, yet judging by how hard they were laughing they either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I'm guessing you guys had a fun night," Sarah said with a smirk.

"What happened to you guys?" Cleo asked.

Hutner laughed. "It was amazing, we went to that trashy bar that Maryanne recommended but it was so boring."

"Then we got in a fight!" Matt chuckled.

Lex cackled. "They threw us out so we were just wandering around the streets, and we had so much fun."

"We went to a taco trunk!" Jake cheered.

"And we got slushies!" Alexander grinned.

Matt wrapped his arms around Lex and Hunter and pulled them in for a bear hug.

"I fucking love you guys! I want you to be the best men at my wedding!" Matt giggled.

"Bro I would be honored." Lex chuckled.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh my fucking god. You guys are high."

Cleo burst out into laughter, no wonder the boys were acting so friendly. They were higher than a kite.

"There's no way, Lex doesn't do drugs." Faith said.

Victoria got up and walked towards the boys. "Where exactly did you get these slushies from?"

"From Tony." Kaleb chuckled.

"Who the hell is Tony?" Fouzia asked.

"He's the nice man, with a dragon tattoo! I didn't want to take drinks from a stranger, but then Hutner said I was a little bitch so I just had to do it!" Alexander laughed.

"Oh honey." Maryanne sighed.

_I didn't even know you could put weed in drinks. _Aerolynn said.

Sarah burst out into laughter. "Honey you can put weed in anything. I'm pretty sure my mom used to put some in my sippy cup to help me fall asleep at night."

Cleo cleared her throat. There were so many things wrong with that statement.

"You guys are so cute when you're high." Cleo chuckled.

"Hey, we're not cute we're men!" Jake yelled, his voice cracking as he did so.

Sarah laughed. "We should probably take these boys back to their rooms so they can sleep it off."

"I'll take Jake and Mat." Sarah sighed.

Cleo smirked, she probably knew their room better than any of the others did.

"I got Lex, but Kaleb has too many arms for me to control." Faith said.

"I'll help," Fouzia smirked.

"I can handle Alexander and Hutner," Maryanne said.

"It's nap time!" Lex giggled.

Cleo chuckled and turned to face Aerolynn. They were the only two left. Cleo cleared her throat.

"I should probably go," Cleo said.

_You don't have to. _Aerolynn blushed.

Cleo gulped and sat back down. She and Aerolynn hadn't really talked since their kiss at the party. Granted it was during a game of spin the bottle, but the kiss felt electrifying. It seemed like such a big deal to Cleo, that she wanted to see if they could pursue a relationship. Apparently Aerolynn didn't feel the same way.

_Your dress looks pretty. _Aerolynn said.

Cleo blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

Aerolynn gulped. Was she nervous? She was probably searching for the words to say. What else could she have to say to Cleo?

_So I was wondering, would you want to be my date to homecoming? _Aerolynn asked.

Cleo's face fell. Was she serious? Anger bubbled in her chest. This girl made no sense! She had been avoding her for weeks and suddenly she wanted to go to homecoming together? Did she want to embarrass Cleo?

"So now I'm good enough?" Cleo asked.

Aerolynn frowned. _What do you mean?_

"I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, but you've been avoiding me. Do you know humiliating it is to chase after someone who obviously doesn't like you?" Cleo asked.

_I do like you. _Aerolynn said.

"Then why didn't you talk to me? Instead, you treated me like I was some pest that was always bothering you." Cleo sighed.

_It's complicated. _Aerolynn said.

Cleo frowned. "Well when you figure it out, why don't you tell me."

Cleo grabbed her purse and got up angrily. She turned to look at Aerolynn and frowned.

"I'm nobody's fool." She hissed.

She growled and marched off to her dorm room. She was no longer looking forward to Homecoming.

**Kevin**

"Do you want some water?" Kevin asked.

He watched Jarret's limp body lying in his bed. He barely said anything all day, he spent most of the afternoon sleeping. However he wasn't sleeping peacefully, the boy wasn't often screaming or sobbing, his body thrashing around as he experienced horrific nightmares.

Jarret mumbled something in response, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow. "Mmmmmm."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"M-m-o-n-n-s-t-er." Jarret stuttered.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Monster. What was Jarret talking about?

"She has a monster," Jarret whispered.

After that he passed out, leaving Kevin confused and worried.

* * *

**Ms. Morningstar Files**

**Name: Faith Ritter**

**Quirk: Bone Blades **

**Parents/Legal Guardians: Jonah Ritter (father), Laura Ritter (mother)**

**Medical conditions: N/A**

**Notes: For someone that tries to be a badass 24/7, Faith is surprisingly emotional. She doesn't make decisions with her brain, she does so with her heart, she's a liability. Granted her combat skills make up for her intense sensitivity. She is probably one of the best fighters in the class, in terms of hand to hand combat. If her classmates didn't have quirks that would enhance their performance in battle she could wipe the floor with them. The problem is that she knows this, giving her an inflated ego which doesn't pair well with her sensitivity. Faith is a warrior with an armor of glass and is just one wrong day from shattering. Her connection to Lex could be exploited, she shows blind devotion to him. As of now she is not a good candidate for the advanced course. **

**Danger Level: Orange**

**Further Notes: Her body seemed to be adapting to host her quirk. Could be a genetic breakthrough in quirk studies. **

* * *

**Don't worry the villains or coming soon! But all this drama is necessary for plot purposes, you'll see why later, **


	30. High School Sweethearts

**Playlist of the chapter **

1\. Lex Narration- Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored by Ariana Grande

2\. Victoria Narration- Rude by Magic!

3\. Matt Narration- Bad Guy by Billie Eilish

4\. Aerolynn Narration- Red Nose by Sage the Gemini

5\. Hunter Narration- Mount Everest by Labrinth

6\. Cleo Narration- Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift

7\. Faith Narration- Young and Beautiful Orchestra Version by Lana Del Ray

8\. Sarah Narration- Mz Hyde by Halestorm

9\. Jake Narration- I Mean It by G-Eazy

10\. Fouzia Narration- Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

These are the songs that are playing during each of the character's POVS in case you were curious.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice hated bars. The liquor was cheap and the people were loud. However she needed to be here, this is where Mr. Gold was and she had to find out who placed the hit on Aurelie. Finding him was no easy job. For some reason, no one wanted to talk about him. They all did a good job of acting as if they had no idea who he was. Alice however, was a very creative girl. People usually started talking once she started breaking fingers.

"Kid, aren't you little young to be in here?" The bartender asked.

Alice smiled. "And you're a little too young to die, so don't make me snap your neck."

The bartender gulped and went turned his back, to proceed to clean bottles.

"Hey don't get mad at him, he serves the best whiskey in town." A man chuckled.

Alice smiled and walked towards the man at the table. Call it a hunch, but she had a feeling it was Mr. Gold.

"I've heard you've been asking around for me." He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. How could he have known?

"The streets talk, you just have to be ready to listen." He smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Since you know who I am, I'm assuming you know what I want."

"I do, and I'm afraid I can't tell you." He sighed.

Alice crossed her arms. "I guess you don't like your fingers."

He chuckled. "You can torture me all you want, you still won't find out."

Alice sighed. He had a point.

"Is this about money?" Alice asked.

"I have enough money." He chuckled.

"I hope you're not insisting anything sexual because I will snap your dick like a twig." Alice hissed.

He cleared his throat. "Now I'm a bad person, but I'm in no means a pedophile. All I'm asking for is a favor. You need something from me now, and I trust that if I need something from you later you'll follow up on that deal."

Owing a favor to someone like Mr. Gold seemed like a very bad idea, however she needed information. She had to sacrifice to protect Aurelie.

"Deal." Alice gulped.

"Good. Now I can't tell you who it is, but I can tell you what they left behind." He smirked.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small plastic card. Alice recognized it. It was a student ID.

* * *

**Lex**

"Wow," Lex said in surprise.

Lex and the rest of his friends stood in front of the gym. Glow in the dark stars were glued to the ceiling and blue curtains were draped everywhere. A disco ball dangled high above their heads that gave off a bright blue light.

It actually looked pretty nice. "I'm impressed." He said.

Maryanne clapped her hands. "It looks so pretty,"

Sarah shrugged. "Still looks like the same sweaty gym to me."

Lex frowned when he noticed Faith wasn't with them. The girl said he would meet the rest of them at the door, yet she was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you guys know where Faith is?" Lex asked.

"She said she had a couple of things to do before the dance." Fouzia shrugged.

Lex turned back to the gym. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"I hope the sophomores smuggled in cheap booze." Hunter grinned.

Sarah smirked. "I second that."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's party!" Kaleb roared.

The teens walked into the gym, the music was blaring so loud Lex thought his eardrums were going to shatter. They looked around the gym awkwardly. They were at the dance so now what?

"Look they have churros!" Kaleb grinned.

He ran to a small table that had snacks set up, causing Fouzia to groan. "I'll go make sure he doesn't die."

Hunter smirked when he saw someone kids in the back of the gym passing around something in a paper bag.

"I found my tribe. I'll catch up with you guys later." He ran off to where the other delinquents were and eagerly grabbed the hidden flask.

Alexander offered his hand out to Maryanne and smiled. "Would you like to dance milady."

Maryanne blushed. "I would love too."

She took Alexander's hand and they made their way to the dance floor, leaving Sarah and Lex alone. The rap song that had been playing before was soon replaced by some pop artist he didn't care to know the name of.

_You got me some type of way (hmm)  
Ain't used to feelin' this way (mmm mmm)  
I do not know what to say (yeah, yeah)  
But I know I shouldn't think about it_

Lex blushed at the lyrics and turned to look at Sarah. She wore a simple blue dress that seemed to shimmer under the fluorescent lights. She seemed to be trying her best not look at him.

"Is there a particular reason you're not looking at me?" Lex smirked.

"Well Dayton, you're bowtie is hideous." She chuckled.

Lex frowned. She didn't know what she as talking about, his purple bow tie was awesome.

"You're just jealous." He taunted.

"You're right I totally admire your hobo fashion sense. It's so trendy." Sarah snickered.

"Would you like to dance?" Lex asked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "With you?"

Lex chuckled. "That was the idea."

She cleared her throat and looked away. Was she angry at him?

"That's probably not a good idea," Sarah said.

"Why not? I feel awkward just standing here, we should be having fun." Lex grinned.

Sarah gestured to the doorway. Someone had just arrived. Lex's jaw dropped at what he saw. Or rather who. It was Faith, only it didn't look like Faith. She wore a short red dress and red high heels to match. Golden eyeshadow and mascara was delicately painted on her face. It was a Faith he had never seen before.

"She's the girl you're supposed to be dancing with." Sarah smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"Jesus Dayton, you are so fucking dumb. Faith likes you." Sarah sighed.

Lex frowned. "She does not."

"You haven't noticed anything strange about her behavior lately?" Sarah asked.

"Faith's a strange girl, I just always expect the unexpected with her." Lex shrugged.

Sarah smirked. "She's been lashing out at you lately because she likes you, and she's upset you don't feel the same way."

Lex frowned, he never said he didn't. The truth was he never really thought of Faith in that light. However, hearing those words come out of Sarah's mouth suddenly made things seem different. Faith was his best friend. He enjoyed spending every second with her. Of course, occasionally he thought of things how soft her hair looked or how nice she smelled, but he chalked that up to normal best friend stuff. Sure, oftentimes he found himself getting lost in her eyes, but he just assumed that it meant that she had very nice eyes.

"She likes me?" Lex said hesitantly.

"Of course she does. It would really mean a lot to her if you danced with her." Sarah smiled.

Lex blushed. Dance with Faith? Sure he and Faith had danced together before, but to ask her to dance now felt like it had a different meaning behind it. What if he and Faith tried to pursue a relationship and they broke each other's hearts? He couldn't bear to lose his best friend.

"What if I do something wrong?" Lex asked.

"Well you could live your life never knowing, and I'm sure that's not the life you want to live," Sarah said.

Lex blushed. She had a point. He had to know.

"Thanks, Sarah." He said.

"No problem Dayton." Sarah smiled. "You're bow tie is still hideous."

* * *

**Victoria**

"Why did I come to this stupid dance." Victoria sighed.

She had been at the dance for an hour and she was not entertained. Despite the fact, the whole school knew who she was Victoria had little friends. The only person she talked to was Maryanne, and the girl was currently dancing with her new boyfriend.

She sighed and walked over to the snack table. She would have preferred some gourmet pastries, but these would do.

"Kaleb, I swear to god if you eat one more churro I'm going to light you on fire." Fouzia hissed.

Victoria chuckled at the exchange between the two. "You two seem to be having fun."

"Define fun." Fouzia groaned.

Kaleb grinned. "This place is awesome!"

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "What about you, are you having fun?"

"Of course, I am, I love to see my peers grind on each other to bad music," Victoria said sarcastically.

Fouzia chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't have a date. I figured boys would be falling over themselves at a chance to take Victoria Crown to homecoming."

Victoria snickered, she wished. She could barely get a friend, let alone a boyfriend.

"The line to be Victoria Crown's boyfriend starts behind me." A voice said.

The trio turned to see Hunter walking towards them. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Great, you're here." She said sarcastically.

Hunter groaned. "How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Till the day you die, which if you keep talking to me will be very soon." Victoria hissed.

Hunter sighed. "Can we at least talk?" Hunter asked.

Victoria frowned, she doubted they could have anything to talk about. He rejected her, plain and simple. She was humiliated, how could she put herself out there like that?

"You have five minutes," Victoria said.

Hunter smiled. "First can I say you look amazing in your dress?"

"Thank you, I'm sure the child workers that made it would appreciate that comment," Victoria said.

Hunter sighed. "You're not making this easy for me."

"I know," Victoria smirked.

"So are you really still mad about the fact that I didn't sleep with you?" Hunter asked.

Victoria crossed her arms. It sounded immature when he said it.

"That's not all. You've been flirting with me for years and then I finally make a move and you reject me." Victoria sighed.

Ever since she was a child her mother trained her not to feel. Emotions were liabilities in the field and liabilities made you weak. She never expected there would be so many distractions at the Morning Star Academy.

"Victoria, I didn't sleep with you because I have feelings for you," Hunter admitted.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. She wasn't up to date in romance, but she always assumed you slept with someone if you liked them. Did they do things differently in Japan?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

Hunter blushed. "I like you, and that night I realized you only wanted to sleep with me because you were feeling insecure because your mom was around. I didn't want you to make a mistake that you would have regretted."

Victoria's face fell. "Oh."

Hunter sighed. "That probably sounds stupid."

"No! God, I've been such a bitch." Victoria sighed.

She smiled. "What you did was sweet, and I appreciate that you didn't take advantage of me."

She sighed, perhaps she pegged Hunter as the wrong kind of guy. She felt guilty that this entire time she just saw him as a bad boy fantasy, rather than a person. He had feelings too, and she had been doing her best to hurt his feelings like he hurt hers.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm difficult to deal with," Victoria said.

It was just like her mother said. All she did was cause problems.

Hunter chuckled and reached out for her hand. "Believe me, Victoria Crown you are worth the trouble. Although I have to admit trying to get you to go out with me is harder than an assignment we've been given combined."

Victoria smiled. "Well, I might just consider you're offer of a date."

She pulled him to the dance floor, both of them grinning. "If you beat me in a dance battle."

"Oh, you are so on, Victoria Crown." Hunter grinned.

* * *

**Matt**

Sarah looked beautiful. He couldn't help but notice as she walked around the gym, her blue dress flowing like a mist. How did he let her slip away from him? She walking over to Fouzia and Kaleb, which made Matt raise an eyebrow. Since when did Sarah have so many friends?

Matt tried to fight the jealousy swelling inside of him. Was Sarah actually doing better without him? He always thought that they needed each other. She needed him to feed her loneliness, and he needed her to make him feel like he mattered. Yet it seemed like Sarah seemed content dancing by herself and talking with her friends.

She was happy without him, while he was miserable without her. How did this happen? At the beginning of the year, she was begging for his attention, now he was begging for her to just look at him.

He needed another plan. He wanted her to feel everything he was feeling right now. His eyes wandered around until they feel upon Cleo McScream. She was sitting with Kevin and Jarret at, a table towards the back of the gym. Matt raised an eyebrow once he saw Jarret. The boy had bruises all over his body and he seemed like he was barely conscious.

Matt got up from the table and approached Cleo. "I need your help."

"Matt, do you even know my name? This is the first conversation we have ever had." Cleo snickered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I know you sing well and that you're a bitch, what else is there to know?"

"Hey!" Kevin frowned.

Matt stopped the next sentence coming out of his mouth when he saw Kevin growl at him. Not many people scared Matt, but Kevin was horrifying. How could one of the nicest boys in the class have a quirk that made them a bloodsucking monster? He saw how he tore into a sweet Aerolynn, Matt feared what would happen if Kevin actually _wanted _to attack someone.

"I'm sorry, I'm drunk," Matt mumbled.

"Apology accepted, now did you need something or are you just trying to be a prick?" Cleo asked.

Matt sighed. "I have an offer for you."

"Is it a diamond bracelet?" Cleo smirked.

"Close, I have a way to get Aerolynn's attention." Matt grinned.

Cleo perked up at the mention of the girl's name. Matt grinned, he had her right where he wanted her.

"Dance with me," Matt smirked.

"You know I'm gay right?" Cleo asked.

"Manipulation knows no sexuality," Matt smirked.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

Matt smiled and held his hand out to the girl.

"Let's give them hell." He grinned.

* * *

**Aerolynn**

"So she going to shake it like a red nose!" Fouzia giggled as she sang along with the song.

Aerolynn, Fouzia, Kaleb, and Jake were laughing as they danced to the rap song.

"I got to say, I'm more of a rock and roll guy, but I can fuck with Sage The Gemini!" Jake grinned.

Aerolynn smiled. She wasn't really into rap music, she was enjoying dancing with the others.

"I'm so glad Maryanne convinced us to do this." Kaleb chuckled.

Aerolynn sighed. She was grateful for a night to relax as well. Everyone was always at each other's throats lately. Plus being in a large group helped distract her from the fact that Cleo wanted nothing to do with her. Aerolynn was too focused on her own feelings to realize how much she was potentially hurting the girl.

"Hey forget about Cleo, we promised ourselves a night where we don't have to worry about girls." Jake grinned.

_You're right. _Aerolynn grinned.

"Uh, you might want to hold that thought." Fouzia gulped.

She was looking at something past her shoulder, causing Aerolynn to frown. She turned to see what had scared the red-skinned girl. Her heart dropped to the floor at what she saw. Matt and Cleo were dancing together. Not just dancing, grinding. Matt looked at Aerolynn with a smirk as he placed his hands on her hips. Cleo either didn't notice or didn't seem to mind since she kept swaying her body side to side.

"Well fuck that tone-deaf Taylor Swift, anyway," Jake growled.

Aerolynn gulped. She was the one that let Cleo getaway, she couldn't be angry about what she chose to do in her free time.

_Ignore her. _Aerolynn said.

"I'm so confused about all this drama." Kaleb sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in later." Fouzia chuckled.

Aerolynn kept dancing, her eyes lingering on Cleo. Suddenly Cleo's eyes went and she gasped. She pulled herself away from Matt and slapped him, causing everyone to gasp.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me there!" She yelled.

_What the hell. _Aerolynn hissed.

Jake growled and cracked his knuckles. He and Aerolynn ran over to Matt and Cleo with a glare on their faces.

"What the hell Matt!" Jake yelled.

"Fuck off Jake," Matt growled.

Cleo had her arms crossed and made a point to look away from him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"We were just having a conversation." Matt frowned.

He genuinely seemed like he didn't do anything wrong. Aerolynn, however, could tell that he was lying.

"Well if you have a _conversation_ with her or any other girl tonight, I'll knock your teeth out." Jake spat.

"I'd like to see you try." Matt snapped.

"Matt!" Sarah called.

She walked over to the four, with a worried look on her face.

"Matt, just walk away," Sarah said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Matt frowned.

"I don't know what happened, but I know that you need to let it go before something bad happens," Sarah warned.

There was desperation in her voice that made Matt's face fall. He sighed. "Okay."

He huffed and marched out of the gym, leaving the four alone.

Sarah sighed. "Well, this night is going to be fun." She said sarcastically.

* * *

**Alice**

He was on the move. Alice watched as Matt walked through the halls towards the boys' bathroom. She growled she had been waiting for a chance to get him alone. Alice charged into the boys' bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Matt raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "What the hell are you doing in the boys bathroom?"

"I just thought I would give you a chance to explain yourself before I killed you," Alice said.

"I beg your pardon?" Matt smirked.

Alice growled and took a step closer to him. "I know what you did."

"Sweetheart, I'm a bad person you're going to have to be a little more specific." Matt sighed.

Alice reached into her purse and pulled out a card. She presented it to Matt who still seemed skeptical.

"Why do you have my school ID?" Matt asked.

Alice growled. "The real question is why did Mr. Gold have it?"

He smirked. "Is Aurelie off her meds again? Is that why you're acting bat shit crazy?"

Alice lunged at Matt and slammed him against the wall. She grabbed him by the throat and tightened her knuckles around his neck.

"You haven't seen crazy." Alice hissed. "Tell me why you did it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt croaked.

Alice smirked. "I thought you were going to say that."

She pulled her hands from his neck and cracked her knuckles. With one swift motion, she slugged the boy in the face. Matt howled and stumbled backward.

"I don't know what you want Alice, but you're not going to get it from me." Matt coughed.

Alice growled. He was lying. It had to be him. There was evidence against him, and he was competitive enough to do anything to win. Alice sighed.

"Well looks like we're going to be in here all night." She smirked.

With that, she punched him again.

* * *

**Hunter**

"Did I see you and Victoria dancing?" Maryanne asked.

She walked over to Hunter with a bright grin on her face.

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know if we made up but she seems less determined to kill me."

The two were at the edge of the gym getting punch. Hunter gestured over to Alexander who was engaged in a very intense conversation with Kaleb.

"How are things going with your new boyfriend," Hunter smirked.

Maryanne smiled. "They're going really well. This is so awesome! If you and Victoria start dating, then the four of us can start double dating!"

"That sounds painful but okay." Hunter chuckled.

Maryanne scratched her chin, she was looking at Hunter with a puzzled expression.

"If you guys just made up now, what were you guys talking about the night of the art gallery?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hunter frowned.

Maryanne chuckled. "Don't play coy Hunter. Victoria didn't come home that night, and when I asked her the next day she said she was with you."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. What was Maryanne talking about? More importantly, where was Victoria that night? She couldn't have gone home, so where did she go? Who was she with? The thought weighed down Hunter's heart.

"Yeah, she was with me." Hunter lied.

Hunter cleared his throat. "I should probably get back to Victoria."

"Well see you later!" Maryanne smiled.

Hunter growled and walked over to where Victoria was sitting. She chuckled.

"You forgot the punch," Victoria smirked.

Hunter ignored her comment and glared at her. "Where were you the night of the art gallery?" Hunter asked.

"In my room, why?" Victoria asked.

She lied so effortlessly, it was concerning. And he thought he was manipulative.

"Really? Maryanne didn't seem to see you." Hunter said.

Victoria gulped. "Does it matter?"

"Well, it must have been important for you to be gone all night and lie to your roommate about it," Hunter said.

What if she was with Matt? The thought made his stomach curl.

"It's my business." Victoria frowned.

Hunter sighed. "Why can't you just answer the question."

"Why can't you stop being a prick!" Victoria yelled.

She grabbed her purse and ran away from Hunter, causing the boy to groan.

"I fucking hate school dances." He grumbled.

* * *

**Cleo**

_Six Months Ago: _

"What are we going to do about the house?" Cleo's mother answered.

"Relax, we're going to be fine." Cleo's father answered.

Her mother sighed. Her voice was filled with worry. Cleo was aware her father's designs weren't selling as much as they used to but she never worried about her families' financial problems. Cleo gulped with everything going on right now, how could she tell them the truth?

Cleo looked down at the crumped up letter in her hand. She sighed as she unfolded it.

**Dear Cleo McScream, **

**We are pleased that you decided to apply to the Morning Star Academy. Based on your test results you show great promise, and we foresee you becoming a great hero. Unfortunately, as it stands we don't have the room to accept you into the academy. You have been waitlisted until further notice. **

**Sincerely,**

**Amanda Morningstar**

"Cleo is that you?" Her mother called.

Cleo sighed and put the letter in her pocket. She forced a bright smile and walked downstairs.

"Hey guys, how are you doing today?" Cleo smiled.

"Better now that you're here princess." Her father chuckled.

Her mother gestured to a plate of pancakes. "Go ahead and fix yourself a plate dear, the housekeeper is out for the week to look after her mother, so we're going to have to fend for ourselves for the time being."

Cleo smiled. "Mom, those pancakes look perfect."

"They don't but you don't have to humor me." She laughed.

She sat down at the kitchen table right next to her father.

"So honey…what's the verdict?" Her father asked.

Cleo gulped. He had to know. "The verdict?" She croaked.

He smiled. "The MSA should be mailing out letters soon. You got to tell me is my baby girl going to be a Morning Star Lion!"

"Oh, I can't wait to tell all my friends!" Her mother laughed.

Cleo sighed. How could she have messed this up? What did she do wrong in her Initiation? She answered almost all the questions right and she felt she showed great courage in the combat portion. What part about her wasn't good enough? Being waitlisted was almost as bad as being flat out rejected. It was the school's way of saying: You're totally in if we don't find someone better.

She couldn't let her parents know the truth. It would only put more stress on her family.

"I got in." Cleo lied.

The words fell out of her mouth so easy, yet it made her body feel sick.

Her parents erupted with cheers and praise. Her father leaped from his chair and grabbed Cleo and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"We did it!" Her father laughed.

Her mother was right behind them, crying of joy.

W_hat am I going to do? _Cleo asked herself.

_Now: _

_Do you want to talk about it?_ Aerolynn asked.

Cleo sighed. "Not particularly."

The two girls sat at a table, silence hung in the air. Well granted only one of them could speak, however, Aerolynn wasn't in the mood to create bubble letters.

"You don't have to sit with me." Cleo sighed.

She took a sip of water down Kool-aid and sighed. This year was not going the way she expected it to. Nothing was going according to plan. She was supposed to be head of her class, yet instead, she was constantly proving why she was on the waitlist.

_I like sitting with you. _Aerolynn smiled weakly.

"Of course you say that now." Cleo snickered.

_Cleo, I just want you to know that I do care about you. _Aerolynn said.

"You have a really funny way of showing it," Cleo smirked.

Aerolynn took a deep breath and sighed. _I have trouble getting close to people because sometimes I feel like, at any moment, I will lose it all. _

Cleo frowned. "Why would you think that?"

_I'm an orphan Cleo. My parents died when I was a baby, and I grew up in an orphanage. I've never had a real family, that's the kind of thing that messes you up. So when I realized that I liked you, I tried to pull myself away before I got too attached. I was scared that if I got attached I would just get hurt all over again. _Aerolynn admitted.

Aerolynn tried to keep a composed face, but Cleo could tell that she was close to breaking.

Cleo sighed. She had no idea that Aerolynn felt that way, it made the fact that she lashed out at her seem foolish.

"I'm sorry," Cleo said.

_I don't need your pity. This is why I don't tell people, I'm already mute, people would look at me like I'm the ultimate charity case. _Aerolynn revealed.

Cleo frowned. "Believe me Aerolynn, I don't see you as a charity case."

_That's why hanging out w_ith _Jake is so nice. He's a dick to everyone, even me. When he looks at me he just sees Aerolynn, and that's so refreshing. _Aerolynn chuckled.

Cleo blushed. She always wondered how Jake and Aerolynn could get along. Perhaps Jake Hyde was an acquired taste.

"I should probably tell you why I took it so hard that you were avoiding me." Cleo sighed.

_You don't have to. _Aerolynn said.

"The reason I was so upset when you were avoiding me is because I thought you figured out the truth about me," Cleo muttered.

_What is the truth? _Aerolynn asked.

"I'm not like the rest of you guys. I was Ms. Morningstar's last pick, I was originally on the waitlist to get into this school. If some girl didn't drop out days before school started, I wouldn't be here right now. I thought you figured out that I'm not worth you're time because I'm not a real hero." Cleo said her voice cracking.

"I just figured that you realized you could do better and that I would be a mistake." Cleo continuing.

Aerolynn took her hand and smiled weakly. _From now on, how about we talk to each other about how we're feeling. _

"I really like that." Cleo smiled.

_Speaking of feelings, I was wondering would you want to dance with me? _Aerolynn chuckled.

Cleo smirked. "I thought you never ask."

* * *

**Faith**

"Are you having fun?" Fouzia asked.

Faith shrugged as she downed another cup of Kool-Aid. "As much fun as I could have."

Fouzia grinned. "Well, I have a feeling your night is about to get much better."

Faith followed Fouzia's line of vision and smirked when she saw Lex walking towards them.

"Hello, ladies." He grinned.

Fouzia chuckled. "You clean up nice Lex."

"Thank you, it's the bow tie isn't it." He chuckled.

"The bow tie is badass." Faith giggled.

Lex smiled. "Thank you very much."

He held his hand out for Faith and with a bright grin on his face. Did he want a high five?

"Do you want to dance?" Lex said.

Faith had to everything in her will power not to faint right then and there. She shrugged, hoping she appeared nonchalant.

"Yeah sure." She said.

Lex smiled and took her hand. The two made their way to the center of the dance floor.

"I love this song." Faith grinned.

_I've seen the world, done it all, Had my cake now_. Faith hummed.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're dancing to this song?" Faith asked.

Lex smirked. "And why is that?"

Faith blushed. "It's quite a romantic song, jackass."

She didn't need anything to rub salt in her wound. She got the message loud and clear. She and Lex were just friends and that was how it was always going to be.

"Well we like each other, so I figure we can make an exception just this once." Lex grinned.

Faith coughed practically choking on her throat in shock. The Kool-Aid she drank earlier threatened to come out of her nostrils.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

Lex blushed. "I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, so bear with me here."

Lex took a deep breath and smiled. "From what my sources told me, you have a crush on me."

Faith gulped. Crap. Who told him? Now everything was ruined, there was no way their friendship would ever be the same.

"Look let me explain." Faith said.

"I like you too," Lex said quietly.

Faith's world stopped. The music in the background became a distant hum. He was joking, right?

"What?" Faith smiled.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it again? Faith Abigail Ritter, I like you!" He grinned.

She smirked. "I may or may not have feelings for you."

Lex chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers. The two kept dancing until the song was over, their faces inches apart.

"Thank god for Sarah," Lex said.

The smile on Faith's face was replaced with a look of worry.

"What?" She said quietly.

"She was the one that convinced me to ask you to dance. All of this was her idea actually." Lex smiled.

What had she done? Sarah knew how much she liked Lex, and she actually helped her? Shame filled Faith's body. What had she done? She pulled away from Lex and sighed.

"I need to go talk to Sarah," Faith muttered.

Sarah was looking out for her, while Faith was plotting to take her down. This entire time Faith was looking at Sarah like she was the mean girl, now she realized she was the villain in her own story.

"I need to go." Faith repeated.

She took off in a sprint looking for Sarah. Crap, what did she do? Faith stopped when she saw Sarah by the punch table.

"Hey Faith, how's your date going?" Sarah winked.

Faith gulped. "I need to tell you something."

Sarah chuckled. "Faith I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow."

Faith shook her head. "It can't."

Tears started to run down her face. How could she let this happen? She was supposed to be a hero.

"Why are you crying?" Sarah asked.

Faith took a deep breath and sighed. "The day of the art gallery….that wasn't your father that came to visit you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Matt hired an actor to pretend to be your dad. I saw him paying him off." Faith stuttered.

Sarah's face fell. "Your lying."

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Faith sobbed.

Sarah's kept a composed structure and looked up at Faith. "Why are you telling me this now?" She said through gritted teeth.

Faith took a deep breath. She had to tell her everything.

"We were going to manipulate you and Lex, so you guys would stop hanging out so much. I'm so sorry Sarah, I don't know what came over me." Faith mumbled.

She was in school to be a hero, yet she was manipulating her friends. How did she let Matt convince her to do this? Sarah smiled wickedly.

"Thank you for you telling me Faith," Sarah said calmly.

With that, she walked off.

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah should have been more surprised. She should have known better. Of course, her real father wouldn't take time out of his day to come to see her. She knew she wasn't important enough for that. She should have been more surprised that Matt would have done something like this. However, at this point, she didn't put anything past the boy.

What was surprising was that Faith knew. Faith knew everything. Sarah thought maybe if she tried to be nicer more people would want to be her friend. It didn't work. They hated her whether she was the bitch or the good girl.

She might as well burn the place to the ground.

"Hey Sarah," Jake muttered.

Sarah turned to see Jake watching her with a smile. He blushed sheepishly. "Would you like to dance?"

"I rather catch syphilis than spend the night dancing with you." Sarah hissed.

Jake's smile was replaced with a pained frown. She rolled her eyes, was she supposed to be held accountable for his feelings? She had enough problems to deal with.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." He grumbled.

"You haven't seen a bitch, but if you don't get out of my face you will." Sarah hissed.

She turned away and skipped over to where Lex was. Lex smiled when he saw Sarah.

"What's up Sarah?" Lex grinned.

Sarah smirked. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything." Lex chuckled.

Sarah turned to see Faith watching them with worry. The girl was still crying. Good. Sarah turned back to Lex and smiled wickedly.

"Use tongue," Sarah said.

"What do you mean-" Sarah cut him off with a kiss.

Lex's body froze when their lips made contact, Sarah smirked she was actually surprised by how soft his lips were. If this kiss wasn't for the purpose of revenge she might have enjoyed it. She pulled away dramatically and licked her lips.

"Thanks, buddy." She grinned.

"Why would you do that?" Lex frowned.

Sarah grinned and pointed to Faith, she was watching the two of them in horror.

"Ask your best friend." Sarah hissed.

She marched away from Lex and made her way to the edge of the gym. There was Matt. He was sulking under the fluorescent lights. She smirked when she noticed he had a black eye.

"Who fucked you up?" Sarah asked.

Matt growled. "It's been a long night."

"Well, it's about to get a little longer." Sarah snapped. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?

Matt smirked. "No idea what you're talking about."

Sarah snarled. "You know what I'm talking about,"

He sighed. "Did Faith tell you?"

"Of course she did, how could you have been so stupid? You don't scheme with someone with a conscience. Unfortunately for you, I don't have a conscience." Sarah smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

She detected just the slightest bit of fear in his voice. It felt exhilarating to have the roles flipped. For months she was scared that one wrong move would upset Matt, now she didn't care. She didn't care if he hit her or yelled at her. The only thing she cared about was making him hurt like the way he hurt her.

"I was thinking of calling the press," Sarah said.

Matt gulped. "What do you mean?"

"I just thought that the news stations would like to know that the son of a pro hero has been physically, verbally, and emotionally abusing his girlfriend. That would be a headliner, don't you think." She smiled.

Matt had been fucking up her life for months. He left scars on her that went deeper than her flesh. She was done living in his nightmare.

Matt growled. "You're not going to say anything."

"What's wrong? Are you that scared of the truth?" Sarah taunted.

Matt grabbed her arm. "You're not telling anyone shit."

Sarah leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. She smiled.

"We'll see about that," Sarah smirked.

* * *

**Jake**

"Ugh, are you following me?" Victoria asked.

Jake rolled his eyes as he made his way to the snack table. "Calm down Princess, I'm just getting a cupcake."

Victoria rolled her eyes and took another sip of soda.

"How's your night going?" Jake asked.

"Well I got in a fight with Hunter and Maryanne is dry humping Alexander, so I have no one to talk to," Victoria said.

Jake shrugged. "I'm here."

Victoria laughed, causing him to frown. "What?"

"You don't count." She giggled.

"Of course I count." Jake snapped.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're only being nice to me because we hooked up. We weren't friends before, and we're not friends now."

"Please, the sex was not that good for me to pretend to be your friend." Jake snickered.

Victoria crossed her arms. "Like you can do any better."

"Please, I'm Jake Hyde, ladies are lining up to get with me." Jake chuckled.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Where are these ladies now?"

"Your psychotic ass probably scared them off." Jake frowned.

"Well, I'm glad we both agree, what happened in the gym was a mistake," Victoria said.

Jake frowned. Was it a mistake? He didn't find himself regretting it.

"Of course it was…but if we ever wanted to repeat that mistake…" Jake said.

Victoria blushed. "That is out of the question."

"Right." Jake blushed.

"Totally," Victoria muttered.

She cleared her throat. "However, if I were to leave the gym and go to the boys locker room and you were to follow me, I wouldn't be able to stop you." She said coyly.

With that, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the gym. Just as she reached the exit she turned to Jake and smirked. Jake grinned and grabbed a cupcake to go.

"This night might not be so sucky after all." He said to himself.

**Fouzia**

Fouzia sighed as she downed her fifth cup of Kool-Aid. She spent the night hanging out with Kaleb and dancing. She lost Aerolynn to Cleo and Jake disappear in the crowd saying he was going to ask the DJ to put on a rock song. She turned her head and saw Alexander was laughing with Maryanne. A sight that left a sour taste in her mouth.

_I should be happy for him. _Fouzia thought to herself.

She turned and saw Lex and Faith were arguing about something. Well, Lex seemed to be arguing, Faith was crying? Fouzia frowned, what happened to her? Faith was her best friend at the Morning Star Academy, and she wouldn't hesitate to burn anyone that would cross her.

"I can explain!" Faith sobbed.

The rest of their conversation was lost in the music.

"I don't even know who you are," Lex said quietly.

He turned away and walked towards Fouzia. Judging by his body language, he was angry.

"Is everything okay Lex?" Fouzia asked.

Lex grumbled. "This dance fucking sucks."

Fouzia sighed. "You have a point."

She tried her best not to notice Alexander dancing with Maryanne. They were just friends; friends shouldn't be upset that their friends were happy.

"What's wrong with Faith, should I go check on her?" Fouzia asked.

Lex sighed. "She's going to need a minute. After she told me what she did, I don't even know if I can look at her right now without wanting to scream."

He seemed hurt. What had Faith done? The two were dancing happily just a couple of hours ago. Fouzia decided not to pry, Lex seemed like he was upset enough as it is.

"How are you two doing?" Alexander grinned.

He walked up to Fouzia and Lex with a bright smile on his face. "Just fucking fantastic," Lex said bitterly.

He scratched his chin. "I might follow Hunter on his offer of cheap booze."

Fouzia frowned when she noticed Alexander came by himself.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked bitterly.

He shrugged. "Getting us drinks."

"Of course, she is." Fouzia sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alexander asked.

Just as she was about to say something, Lex cut her off.

"Are Matt and Sarah arguing?" Fouzia asked.

Concerned flooded her mind. She had been making sure that the two stayed far away from each other. She couldn't risk him hitting her again. Fouzia and Sarah were not best friends by any means, but it made her sick to her stomach that Matt would treat her the way he did.

Sarah started to walk out of the gym, however, Matt was right behind her, not letting her out of his sight.

"Oh hell no," Fouzia growled.

She took off in a sprint, running after the two. She didn't realize Lex and Alexander were right behind her till she heard their loud footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked.

"We can't leave him alone with her!" Fouzia insisted.

She growled and kept running, however by the time she left the gym they were gone. Fouzia grunted in frustration.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

Fouzia turned to look at Alexander and Lex who was watching her with worry.

"Fouzia what's going on?" Lex asked.

"We need to find Sarah, NOW!" Fouzia yelled.

Alexander shrugged. "Her and Matt just got into a fight, it's just relationship drama that we should stay out of."

"You don't understand!" Fouzia yelled in frustration.

Sarah could be in danger. She had to tell someone, but she promised Sarah she would keep it a secret. However, a secret wouldn't do her much good if Matt was beating the crap out of her right now.

"Matt hits her." Fouzia sighed in defeat.

Lex's face contorted, into a hardened glare. "What do you mean he hits her?"

"Matt's been physically abusing Sarah since the start of their relationship. Remember that big ring around her neck? Guess who gave that to her." Fouzia hissed.

Alexander shook his head in disbelief. "He hits her?" He repeated.

Alexander understood his skepticism. Fouzia always thought Matt was the good guy. He was sweet, charismatic, and he had been nothing but compassionate to her. However, she learned Matt had two faces. The one he showed the world, and the cruel one he showed Sarah. It made sense why Sarah never told anyone. How many people would believe the class bitch over the boy next door?

"We need to find him. And when we do, I'm going to fucking kill him." Lex growled.

"Why are you three just standing there?" Victoria asked.

The trio turned to see Victoria walking towards them a smile on her face. Fouzia raised an eyebrow, her hair was messy and her dress hung off her body loosely.

"What were you doing?" Alexander asked.

Victoria blushed. "Nothing of importance."

"Wait, did you see Matt and Sarah?" Lex asked.

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, we were heading in opposite directions."

"Take us to her now," Fouzia demanded.

* * *

**Matt**

"Matt stop following me!" Sarah yelled.

Matt ignored the girl's cries and chasing after her. "Babe let's just talk about this!"

Sarah spun around. There was a fire in his eyes that surprised him.

"There is nothing to talk about! You're a vile, manipulative, abusive piece of shit." Sarah spat.  
Matt's heart sunk to the floor.

"I know I'm not perfect, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. Let's just go back to how things used to be." Matt begged.

Things were so simple before.

"You mean when I was your mindless sex doll? I'm sure you would love to go back to that time." Sarah yelled.

She turned and ran towards the exit, leaving the building. Matt growled and sprinted after.

"Sarah wait!" Matt yelled.

She finally stopped. She balled her fists and screamed in frustration. She turned to Sarah and hissed.

"The worst part of all of this is that Scarlet Overkill was right. You're just like your father." Sarah spat.

"Shut up," Matt said through gritted teeth.

She was wrong. He was nothing like his father. She didn't know what she was talking about. Matt had been working hard to become a better person. He was nothing like the cruel monster his father was.

"It's the truth, isn't it! You're not a hero, you're nothing but a weak little bitch who hurts girls because you're insecure that you're insignificant."

Matt howled in anger. "I said shut up! Loft!" He screamed.

A giant gust of wind flew through the palms of his hands and slammed into Sarah. The blond girl sailed through the air like a ragdoll. Her body landed on the ground with a rough thud. Matt widened his eyes in shock. Did he really just do that? She always knew how to bring the worst out in him.

"Look what you made me do!" Matt yelled.

"Now look what you made me do!" A voice yelled.

Matt turned and saw a torrent of flames shooting towards him. He gasped and tossed a ball of wind towards the streak of fire. Someone was attacking him. But who?

He turned and saw Fouzia, Victoria, Lex, and Alexander standing on the other side of him. They looked angry.

"Get the hell away from her!" Lex yelled.

Matt growled. Of course, Lex was behind this. "Get the hell out of here! This is between me and my girlfriend."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something? What's going on?"

Sarah coughed and got up slowly. Tears were streaming down her face. Did he hurt her? He didn't realize the blast was that strong. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her to listen.

"He's right guys." Sarah sobbed. "You guys go, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't!" Lex yelled.

Lex growled and turned to face Matt. "We know everything, Matt."

Matt snarled and took a step closer to the blond boy. "You don't know shit."

"I'm so confused, what is going on?" Victoria asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No one needs to fight over me. I'll just go with Matt."

"You're not going anywhere with him," Fouzia said.

Her face softened and she sighed. "Sarah you've been dealing with this by yourself for months, I'm not letting you fight alone anymore. I'm your roommate and it's my job to make sure you're safe."

Fouzia held out her palms, small clouds of flames circling around her fingertips.

"Matt, I'm going to give you one chance to step away from her or I'm setting your testicles on fire." Fouzia hissed.

Matt frowned. "She's not going anywhere."

This situation was going to go south very quickly. They were willing to fight, he would have to be too.

"Terra!" He yelled.

He stomped his foot and the earth around him and Sarah began to rise up. It kept growing until he created a ten feet tall barricade.

"Matt please don't hurt them," Sarah begged.

Matt sighed. "I'm just doing what I have to do to protect you."

"You're not protecting me!" Sarah hissed in frustration.

She continued to sob. "You're hurting me. It's like you're sucking all of the air out of me. Loving you is killing me."

Matt frowned. She was lying. She loved him. She had too. He didn't have anyone else. He didn't have any friends, his mother left him, and his father was a piece of shit. That's what drew him to Sarah. She was broken just like he was.

"Everything will be better. I promise." Matt begged.

"Your promises are empty and shallow." Sarah spat.

Before Matt could object a loud crack was heard, causing Matt to jump. He turned and was surprised to see black mist slicing through the rock like it was made of butter. Victoire. Soon the wall began to shatter causing Matt to grunt. They were ruining everything!

"Nar!" Matt screamed.

A blazing inferno shot from his body flying towards Victoria. The girl yelped and held up her hands in defense. Shadows dove in front of her and solidified into a shield.

"You're not going to beat me Victoria. Remember all those times we used to spar when we were kids? I always won!" Matt hissed.

He tossed another fireball towards the wall of shadows, which earned a laugh Victoria. What was so funny!

"You stupid moron. Do you really think you won those fights? I always let you win, because you're pathetic and I pity you. But since you want to fight for real.." Victoria smirked.

The shadows that were forming a shield reshaped themselves into a claw. Victoria grunted and hurled the claw towards him. He yelped and rolled out of the way, the claw managed to slash into his arm, drawing blood. Matt hissed.

He was outnumbered in this fight he needed to view all his attackers at once. Almost as if she read his thoughts Fouzia charged at him, flames flying at him.

"Aeras!" Matt hissed.

He swiped his hand through the air, bringing a powerful torrent of wind with him. Using his free hand he punched the blast, sending the wind flying straight towards the girl. The wind snuffed her flames out and knocked the girl out of the air.

Fouzia growled and swung her fist towards him. Matt rolled out of the way of the punch and grabbed her wrist. Using her momentum against her she pulled back and flipped the girl. He snarled and punched her in the face.

"You're ruining everything!" He yelled.

He pulled back his fist to punch her again when Alexander tackled him. The boy was smaller than Matt, but getting sacked by him felt like getting hit by a car. With remarkable speed Alexander slammed his knee into Matt's stomach, knocking all the wind out of him. Matt gasped and stumbled backward.

Just as he was about to say something he felt something metallic wrap around his neck, roughly knocking him to the floor. The chain wrapped around his neck, and squeezed tightly, strangling him.

Matt craned his neck to see Victoria pulling roughly on the chain she had created. Matt growled and reached for his neck. The chain was iron tight, he wouldn't be able to get it off.

"Stand down Matt." Victoria hissed.

Black spots clouded his vision, how long would Victoria strangle him for? He needed to level the playing field. Matt pointed towards Alexander and Victoria and thought of the air filling up their lungs. He was going to win this fight. He howled in anger and yanked his fists back to his body, pulling all the air out of their lungs.

Victoria and Alexander gasped, their bodies slowly turning blue.

"Alexander! Victoria!" Fouzia yelled.

The two collapsed on the floor with a thud. The chain around his neck slowly turned into mist, allowing Matt to breathe again. He sighed in relief. He took down two of them, now he just needed to take out Lex and Fouzia, and get Sarah out of here.

Just as he was about to get back up he felt something sharp prick his neck. Matt howled in pain. He frowned and looked at the source of his pain. A bee. What bees were flying around in the middle of the night?

Matt turned to see Lex glaring at him, his eyes ablaze with golden light.

"I'm getting sick of you." Matt hissed.

"Well Matt, the feeling is mutual." Lex hissed.

"Chikyū!" Matt screamed.

The earth around Lex began to shatter, crumbling like it was made of glass.

"Matt stop!" Sarah yelled.

Matt ignored her cries and grunted, the ground tore itself apart, creating a giant hole, Lex yelled as he fell backward, his body tumbling into the crater. Matt smirked. He beat Lex. He finally won. He proved that he was better. The thought made Matt smile victoriously.

"Matt get him out of there, he could be hurt!" Sarah said.

Matt growled and spun around. "It's always about him! He's the one that turned you against me."

Sarah shook her head, tears dripping from her eyes. "You turned me against you. All of this is your fault."

"Shut up!" Matt yelled.

Matt screamed in frustration and punched the girl in the face. "All I ever did was love you and this is the thanks I get!"

Matt pulled back his fist for another punch when he felt a weight hit the back of his head. Matt frowned, even though something hit him he didn't feel any pain. His body felt stiff and cold. He got off of Sarah and turned to see who had hit him.

Fouzia looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror. She had a rock in her hands, she must have been the one that hit him. Matt groaned, he felt so cold. His eyes went to the rock, there was a lot of blood on it. Was it his? No, it couldn't be, Matt felt fine.

He turned to look at Sarah. She was crying as she looked at him. Why was she so upset?

"Oh my god, Matt." She sobbed.

His hands went to his head and he was surprised to find blood was gushing from the wound.

"I didn't mean to Matt," Fouzia whispered.

Why did their voices sound so far away? Everything around Matt began to spin, causing him to feel nauseous. He was sleepy. He was so tired. He just needed a nap. He collapsed on the floor and smiled, all he needed was a nap. He closed his eyes, and everything went black.

* * *

**Cyrus **

Cyrus smiled as he looked at the Morning Star campus. He thought of the bitter memories of his youth, of the times that he had fought hard to forget. However, he had to admit there were some good times here. Sneaking out of class with Amanda. Flirting with Janelle after football games. Getting high with Lucas. It was a shame that they turned out to be the people they were. Perhaps they still could have been good friends.

"Are you done reminiscing?" Scarlet Overkill asked.

Cyrus chuckled. "Yeah."

He cracked his knuckles and grinned. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"Are you ready? She asked.

"Is everyone in their positions? Have they all found their targets?" Cyrus asked.

She nodded. He clapped his hands giddily.

"That's great! Let's give these kids a homecoming they'll never forget." Cyrus grinned.

* * *

**If this was a TV show, I guess this would be the midseason finale.**

**Also, I found someone to do portraits of the characters! I used a random person generator to select the order of who gets their picture done. Up in the corner is Sarah Smith aka Stopwatch aka the HBIC of Morning Star Academy. **

**"I don't care if you're Mother Theresa, scram." -Sarah Smith, 2020**

**AnoymousAK made an Imgur with the rest of the portraits done so far. (** ) (imgur) (.com) (/a/jFz3v5k) **This is the link...ish. Delete the parentheses and spaces.**


	31. Secrets, Lies, and Cannibalism Oh My!

**Lex **

Pain shot through Lex's body. When Matt pushed him into the crater. He landed right on his arm, causing it to twist in an angle that he didn't think was humanly possible. Lex growled, how come his quirk was so useless? All it did was hurt people, he could never use it to do something good for himself.

"Matt I didn't mean too!" A voice yelled.

What was going on up there? "Guys!"

He heard yelling and sobbing, but he couldn't tell who it was from. Everything sounded so far away.

"Guys!" Lex yelled.

Soon a black chain tumbled down the hole, landing just by Lex's feet.

"Grab on!" Victoria yelled.

Lex nodded and used his good arm to grab the chain, he grunted as the girl began to pull him up. His arm was on fire, was it broken? He bit into his lips to stop himself from screaming in pain, this whole night would be over soon. They would tell teachers the truth about Matt and he would be expelled. Matt was a poison to the academy. He hurt too many people. He corrupted Sarah and Faith. Lex wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else he cared about.

He sighed in relief once he reached the top. That moment of relief was shattered when he saw what was happening. Fouzia's body was stiff and her face emotionless. She had a wide blank stare plastered on her face. It was almost as if she wasn't even alive. Alexander stood in front of her. He was yelling something, his tone was frantic yet gentle. However, it was the object in her hand that shocked him in the most. It was a rock dripping in red liquid, he assumed was blood.

His gaze drifted over to Sarah. She was on top of a body crying.

"Come on Matt wake up!" She sobbed.

She began to pound against the body's chest, screaming in frustration.

"Sarah get off of the body, we can't leave any evidence." Victoria hissed.

Evidence? Was someone dead? Victoria grabbed Sarah and roughly pulled her off of the body. It was Matt. His white shirt was stained with a crimson-colored liquid. Lex took a couple of steps closer and his stomach curled at what he saw. Matt was surrounded by a pool of his blood. The source of the crimson liquid seemed to be from a gash in his head.

His eyes were open, however, what was once warm brown orbs were now gray and lifeless.

"We need to call an ambulance," Alexander whispered.

"He's already dead." Victoria sighed.

She was still holding Sarah, who was sobbing.

"We need to call someone!" Alexander yelled.

Victoria frowned. She was thinking of something. "The five of us just committed murder, I don't know about you but I don't think I would look good in an orange jumpsuit."

Lex gulped. Matt couldn't be dead right? Granted he wanted to hurt the boy, but to actually see his dead body in front of him was horrifying.

"I just wanted to make him stop." Fouzia sobbed.

She dropped the rock and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to kill him."

Those six words made Lex kneel over and empty out the contents in his stomach. Were dead bodies supposed to smell so bad? The others didn't seem affected, was he imagining it?

"Jesus Lex we can't contaminate the crime scene!" Victoria yelled.

Alexander growled. "Sorry Victoria, not all of us are as comfortable as breaking the law as you are."

Sarah shook her head. "Matt's going to be fine."

She forced a smile and wiped away the tears on her face. "He's going to wake up."

Victoria sighed and rubbed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, he doesn't have a pulse."

"He's going to be fine," Sarah repeated through gritted teeth.

What were they going to do? The cops were going to find out. Lex was supposed to be a hero, yet he stood in front of a dead body. The worst part…Lex didn't feel remorse. Of course, some part of him hated to see Matt die, however, the worst part of him felt relieved that he couldn't hurt anyone Lex cared about. Matt's reign of terror was finally over.

Just as he was about to say something a loud laugh was heard. Lex frowned and looked at the others. How could they be laughing right now? Soon another loud chuckled was heard, however, it didn't come from any of their mouths. Someone else was with them.

Lex frowned and turned to look at the bushes. Standing in the bushes was a woman. She had dark skin, hazel eyes, and long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a red jacket over a black crop top and black shorts.

"What a coincidence, we were coming over to kill that little bastard, and you guys did it for us." She chuckled.

Victoria held out her hand, a shadowy blade appearing. "Who the hell are you?"

She chuckled. "That's a cute knife."

"My name is Pullerina, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you guys!" She said.

Something was bad was going on. He had a feeling she wasn't on their side.

"You work for Cyrus don't you." Alexander gulped.

"Who the hell is Cyrus?" Lex asked.

She smiled. "You kids are smart."

Pullerina turned to the bushes. "You guys can come out now!"

Soon three other figures emerged from the bushes. One of them was a man with dark skin, dark purple eyes, and had a stocky build. Judging by the resemblance he bared to Pullerina, Lex assumed the two were related. He wore a large red and black leather jacket, with black pants and boots to match.

"Dark Solstice, I'm so happy you're here to join us!" Pullerina said.

The man smirked and looked at the teenagers. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Matt's dead body.

"That saves us a lot of time." He said nonchalantly.

"Get the hell away from us, or I'll decapitate your ass," Victoria warned.

Pullerina giggled. "Someone's high strung. Relax there's no need to fight, we just want Sarah."

Sarah's body froze and she looked up slowly. The death of Matt seemed to have shaken the girl, it seemed like she had forgotten where she was until Pullerina said her name. Her blue eyes were almost as pale and lifeless as Matt. Although tears were running down her cheeks, her face was hardened.

"What do you want with me?" Sarah whispered.

"You're not going anywhere near her!" Lex snapped.

He stepped in front of Sarah, in an effort to put some distance between her and the villains.

"Double Trouble!" Dark Solstice cried.

Two more figures jumped from the trees. Both were of Asian descent; one was a boy and the other was a girl. They both had long black hair with streaks of silver. They seemed to be around Lex's age, and they had a toned figure that suggested that they had experience in fighting.

The strangest thing about them was their outfit. They were both dressed like they were going to homecoming. The boy wore a black suit with a bright white tie, while the girl wore a white suit paired with a black tie and black heels.

"Double trouble?" Victoria snickered. "Is that the best name you incest loving nutjobs could come up with?"

The girl growled. "Watch your mouth."

"Or we'll have to hurt you." The boy growled.

"Wow, and you two even finish each other's sentences. Doesn't really help with the incest case, what makes you think you guys are strong enough to take me on? The name's Victoria Crown, ask about me, you'll learn I'm not someone you want to mess with." Victoria growled.

Lex gulped. He had a feeling Victoria shouldn't be pressing the villains buttons.

"We figured the five of you would be hard to stop." The Asian girl said.

Dark Solstice grinned and pointed to the trees. A large figure was crouching on the tree branch. He jumped down and landed right in front of the group, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"That's why we brought him," Pullerina said.

Alexander's face fell and his body went pale. "Rey Tigre,"

Victoria swallowed a lump in her throat before saying aloud, "Fuck my life."

* * *

**Jake**

_Fifteen Minutes Before Everything Went To Shit_

"If you tell anyone what we just did I'll stab you," Victoria warned.

Jake smirked as he watched the girl get dressed. He was surprised enough that he even considered hooking up with Victoria the first time, he doubted he would be dumb enough to do it twice. Yet here they were.

"Like you're some prize sweetheart." He laughed.

Personally, he found Victoria's voice annoying and her know-it-all attitude irritating. Victoria rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"So, we're agreed that this is never happening again and that stays between the two of us. " Victoria said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yes, for the one-millionth time."

"Good, I'm going to go first and in ten minutes you come out, so we don't look suspicious," Victoria instructed.

"Victoria you're a girl in the boys locker room, you already look suspicious. What do you think people are just going to believe you got lost?" Jake snickered.

"Can you stop being so damn difficult?" Victoria barked.

She angrily marched out of the room causing Jake to chuckle. Despite the fact, Jake hated listening to people and he thought her plan was stupid, he listened to her anyway. He thought he heard the voices of Fouzia and Alexander in the hallway, but he didn't care enough to listen to what they were saying.

Once the ten minutes had passed Jake put his clothes back on and calmly exited the locker room. He wasn't really excited to head back to the dance, but he supposed he couldn't leave Aerolynn by herself. Granted she and Cleo seemed to be official, so he doubted she would care very much.

The dance was still lively as ever, well for everyone except for the kids in his class. Half the class seemed to have disappeared and the other half were angry, depressed, or dancing badly. His eyes wandered around the room. Kevin was at the punch table filling up two cups with watered-down Kool-Aid. Jake turned to look at Jarret.

The boy seemed to be completely out of it. Although his body was rigid, his head kept moving side to side. Like he was in some trance. Jake was about to search for Aerolynn when he noticed some boys were right behind Jarret laughing. Jake raised an eyebrow. Were they talking about him?

Almost as if on cue, the boys got up from their table and walked over to Jarret. With one swift motion the four boys grabbed Jarret and yanked him out of the chair, they sprinted out the gym with the boy in their arms. Jarret's once motionless body was now thrashing and yelling for help. The music was blaring so loud no one seemed to hear Jarret's cries.

Jake rolled his eyes, whatever they were planning seemed like such an immature prank. He could have orchestrated something much better. Kevin walked back over to the table and frowned once he noticed Jarret was gone. Kevin walked over to Jake with a concerned look on his face.

"Did you see what happened to Jarret?" Kevin asked.

Jake chuckled. "Some upperclassmen dragged him out of here. They're probably going to pull a prank on his bitch ass."

Kevin frowned. "Why the hell didn't you stop them?"

"I'm not Jarret's babysitter, he has a pretty useful quirk, I'm sure he can fend for himself." Jake shrugged.

Kevin growled. He grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him towards the boy.

"If anything happens to him, I will rip your heart of your chest!" Kevin snarled.

His eyes glowed bright red and his veins had a soft black ting to them. Jake gulped; his fangs were dangerously close to his neck. Jake took a deep breath.

"I can take you to them." He whispered.

Kevin let go of Jake's collar and nodded. "You will be doing that."

He took another look at Jake and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked.

Jake looked down at himself and blushed. His shirt was inside out, his tie was crooked, and on top of that only one of the socks he was wearing was his. He recognized that the tiny slim one was Victoria's. He cleared his throat.

"Long line to the bathroom," Jake said.

"Whatever, let's go." Kevin sighed.

The two boys ran out of the gym following the direction of Jarret's cries and the laughs of the older boys.

"Run faster!" Jake barked.

Kevin growled. "It's been a long time since I've fed!"

"You're the most useless vampire ever!" Jake yelled.

"I'm not a vampire! My quirk just gives me vampire characteristics!" Kevin hissed.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Because that is totally different."

The two boys stopped once they reached the outside of the gym. The sounds of the boys laughing were silent. Jake opened the door to the exit and screamed at what he saw. Jarret was shirtless and tied to a flagpole. Although the sight of a shirtless pale body was horrifying, that wasn't the gruesome part. The four boys that took Jarret were lying on the ground, drowning in pools of their own blood. Over one of their bodies was a girl. She was loudly chewing on something in the boy's hand.

"What the hell," Jake whispered.

The sound of his voice alerted the girl of his presence. She turned and blushed at the sight of the boys. Blood dripped from her lips.

"I'm so sorry that you guys saw me like this, it's so unladylike." She cackled.

She opened her mouth and Jake and Kevin screamed when a finger dropped from her fangs.

"Oopsie!" She giggled.

Jake had to admit the was kind of cute. If you took away the razor-sharp fangs and the blood dripping from her mouth, and the fact she just ate these boys, she was a pretty attractive girl. She had pale skin, long purple hair, and a petite figure.

She wore a white blouse, a black skirt, and matching brown belt and dress shoes. First Sarah, then Victoria, now this cannibal chick, Jake was starting to wonder if he was just attracted to psychotic girls. Although he had to admit cannibalism was a major turn off.

"Get away from him," Kevin warned.

She blushed. "Oh, you mean Jarret? If anything, you should be thanking me I stopped these boys from doing some nasty stuff to him." She giggled.

She licked her lips. "They were so delicious."

"You're fucking crazy," Jake said in disbelief.

"That's offensive." She frowned.

She smiled and took a couple of steps closer to the boys. "Gee you're cute, I have a thing for blonds. They are so yummy."

She looked Jake up and down and blushed. "And I love a boy with muscles."

Jake smirked. "Thanks, I work out."

Kevin elbowed him. "Are you seriously flirting with a cannibal?"

Jake blushed. "Sorry, my dick was speaking for me."

"Jesus Christ," Kevin muttered.

The girl spoke up. "Where are my manners! My name is Nanami Gakure, it's so nice to meet you guys."

She frowned. "Crap, Cyrus made a name for me. What was it again?"

Jake's stomach sunk at the name Cyrus. If she was here, then he probably had more goons with him.

"The Butcher!" She realized aloud.

She giggled. "My name's The Butcher."

The Butcher smiled wickedly. "So do you boys want to have some fun?"

"Listen you're cute and all, but I'm not really into threesomes, at least not with another dude but-"

"Jake! She means she's going to kill us! She plans on eating us!" Kevin yelled.

Jake blushed. "Oh. That's not as hot."

The Butcher grinned and charged. "I just know you boys are going to be so yummy!"

* * *

**Dexter**

She smelled so nice. Her scent was gentle yet powerful. She definitely was going to put up a fight. He watched her from the slight crack in the bathroom stall. She was looking in the mirror crying. She must have had a rough night. He smirked, he bet he could make it better.

What was her name again? He tried to remember all of the students' names. Sarah? No that was the bitchy blond. Aerolynn? No, she was the mute one. Cleo? No, her hair was mint blond, nowhere as near as beautiful as this girl's.

Faith. He suddenly remembered her name and licked his lips. The things he wanted to do to her. Cyrus said he couldn't play with her like he played with the other girls, so he guessed he would just have to beat her up very badly. Maybe kill her, which seemed like such a waste.

The way her dress hugged her body was so tantalizing. He licked his lips. It was almost time. He would get to play with her soon enough.

* * *

**Void**

Void was amused to see the girl wasn't alone. Cyrus told him to go after some girl named Cleo McScream, he followed the girl to this classroom several yards away from the dance. She was accompanied by a short girl with dark hair.

Void sighed, they seemed so young. Not much older than his little sister. His heart threatened to shatter just thinking about her. Void shook the feelings of regret and sorrow out of his brain. He needed to do this. Cyrus promised him that hitting these heroes where it hurt would teach them a lesson. He had to make them pay for what happened to his sister.

"Jake's not in here," Cleo said.

The girl next to her didn't say anything however Void could see some bright lights by her fingertips. That must have been Aerolynn. Void smiled, he had a feeling he would like her.

"Yeah you're right he's probably back in his room." Cleo shrugged.

She smiled. "On the bright side the two of us are alone in a poorly lit room, there are dozens of things they could do."

Void smirked. _You're not alone. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Dr. Chen**

"Why couldn't I go after Matt and Sarah? I've grown quite fond of them." Scarlet Overkill smiled.

Dr. Chen sighed. He hated that he was paired with Scarlet Overkill. She was so simple-minded. This was about the bigger picture.

"Don't worry, if everyone does what they're supposed to do this night will go perfectly." Cyrus grinned.

Dr. Chen, Scarlet Overkill, and Cyrus were sitting on the roof of the gym. He could hear music from down below and the laugher of teens. Everyone was accounted for except for Kaleb, Maryanne, Hunter, and Alice. That must have meant they were in the gym. Dr. Chen smiled; he couldn't wait to use all his new toys against Kaleb.

"Go ahead Dr. Chen, blow the roof apart," Cyrus ordered.

Dr. Chen smiled. "With pleasure."

He had been waiting for this chance for so long, and now it was finally here.

* * *

**Hunter **

"Where is everyone?" Maryanne asked.

She found Hunter towards the back of the gym. Hunter shrugged. He had been drinking the rest of the football team's watered-down liquor after his fight with Victoria.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hunter asked.

Maryanne frowned. "I can't find Alexander or Victoria. It seems like the majority of our class is missing."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "This dance is lame, they probably went back to the dorms.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling," Maryanne whispered.

"Hello, classmates!" Kaleb roared.

He ran over to the two teens with a bright smile on his face. "Are you guys having fun?"

Hunter smiled. He was finally starting to get a buzz. "I sure as hell am."

"We should look for the others," Maryanne asked.

"Yeah, I lost Fouzia after the last song," Kaleb admitted.

He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably having more fun than we are." Hunter chuckled.

Maryanne was about to say something; however, she was cut off by an explosion. The force was strong enough to, throw the three teens into the wall behind them. Tables flew around and debris began to rain down over the gym.

"What the hell!" Hunter grunted.

Once the dust cleared he got up slowly. He coughed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a giant hole in it.

"No this can't be happening," Hunter said to himself.

"What was that?" Maryanne asked.

Kaleb hopped up and got into a fighting stance. "Nothing good."

"What's going on?" Maryanne asked.

Three figures leaped down from the hole. Hunter gulped. He recognized all three of them. The balding Chinese man with a large lab coat and silver googles was Dr. Chen. He was a skinny man who was thinner than a twig, Hunter had only spoken to the man in passing. Next to him was Scarlet Overkill and Cyrus. Cyrus. He was here.

Hunter's stomach dropped. How long would his secret be a secret with Cyrus here? The man loved chaos he would tell everyone about Hunter's past simply because he could.

"Hello, students of the Morning Star Academy!" Cyrus grinned.

He clapped his hands and cheered. "Who is ready to have some fun!"

* * *

**New Characters**

· **Pullerina- carloshbaroni**

· **Dark Solstice- carloshbaroni**

· **Double Trouble- Gmeister001**

· **Void- EpicChild**

· **Dexter-Carla The Wizard**

· **The Butcher- Blackstarxmoon**

· **Dr. Chen- Mrs. StarryOak**


	32. Shades of Red

**Faith**

Faith looked like a mess. She couldn't stand to see herself in the mirror, makeup running down her face and eyes puffy. She had no one else to blame but herself. How could she trust Matt? How could she let herself be manipulated? She tried to tell herself she had no idea of his true intentions, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew what Matt was capable of. She just wanted her best friend back so badly she was willing to risk it all.

Faith was happy that Lex was adjusting great. Ever since the beginning of their friendship people avoided Lex like he was the plague. Everyone was scared of what his quirk would do. Faith knew better. He was a good person. Faith didn't realize it but she became addicted to the feeling of him needing her. Things were different now. He didn't need her protection, he was the number one in the rankings for crying out loud. He made new friends in Kaleb and Alexander. Even Fouzia, who was her friend first, seemed to be spending more time with Lex. Sarah was the last straw. The same girl who insulted everything about her was the same person Lex couldn't stop talking about.

By trying to keep them apart, she ended up pushing them closer together. And now she lost the only person that understood her.

"I fucking hate homecoming." Faith grumbled.

_Click. _

Faith's body tensed up. Someone was locking the door. Faith frowned, but she was the only one in here. Unless…she wasn't. Faith reacted on instinct and rolled out of the way, and created two long bone blades by her wrists. Just as she did so the door to the bathroom stall was kicked down, and a large figure flew out.

Faith gulped, how could he have locked the door and been in the stall at the same time? What kind of quirk did he have?

"You're a smart girl, how did you know I was in here?" A voice said.

Faith looked at the figure more closely. It was a boy about her height, however, that's where the similarities ended. Instead of skin, he had spiky scales that went along his body. He had big round eyes and a wide mouth, with a forked tongue that circled around his lips. He was like a large lizard.

"The name's Deviant Lizard." He smirked.

His words sent a chill down her spine. His voice was muggy and made her feel bare and expose. He was looking her up and down like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to count to half a zero before you get the fuck out! Tonight is not the night you want to mess with me." Faith growled.

He smirked. "I like them feisty."

He flung his long scaly tail towards the girl; Faith yelped and dove under the swinging mass. Using her free hand, she swung her bone blade towards the tail. The scales were so thick it barely sunk in, however, it was enough to earn yelp from the lizard.

"You bitch." He hissed.

**Dexter aka Deviant Lizard**

**Quirk: Lizard- Dexter posses a series of traits of various lizard species. This gives him incredibly durable scales, a forked tongue, a ridiculously long tail, etc. **

He lunged towards her, his body slamming on top of her. Faith growled as his weight pressed against hers. He leaned in closely and did a long inhale.

"I just love the way you smell." He grinned.

Faith growled. No one was going to make her a plaything. She had been idle when it came to Matt, she wasn't going to let anyone else take advantage of her. Her knee was pressed right against his underbelly she realized. She smirked and thrusted her knee towards his underbelly, just as she dug her knee into his body a bone popped out of her flesh and jammed into the stomach.

His eyes shot open with pain. Faith grunted and kicked the lizard off of her. He let out an inhumane screech, his hands going to the wound. His once green scales were coated with crimson.

"Is that how you show a boy a good time." He snarled.

"Only the ugly ones." Faith grinned.

He hissed. She struck a nerve, she assumed. His nostrils flared with anger. He swung his fist towards her, causing her to roll out of the way, however, something was stopping her leg. A cord-like object wrapped around her calves, yanking her forward. Faith looked down and gulped. His tail. Before she could even scream he swung his tail towards the wall, and with it went Faith. He smashed the blond girl's head straight into the wall.

Pain shot through her skull, a small tingling sensation that made her whole body numb. Faith groaned and rubbed her forehead. Blood was dripping from a wound she couldn't locate. She turned to look at Deviant Lizard, but she was seeing two of him.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" He taunted.

He jumped on top of her and grinned. She tried to push him off, but her whole body was numb.

"Girls like you always rejected me because of my quirk. You pretty blonds always look at us mutant types like we're less than." He snarled.

His tongue caressed her cheek. "How about now?"

Faith's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was in so much pain. Did she have a concussion?

_No. _She thought to herself.

She didn't come this far to allow herself to be assaulted by some lizard creature. She was still Faith Ritter, and no one was going to take her dignity away from her.

"You're still a little bitch." She hissed.

She growled and smashed her head against his scales, bone blades slamming into his armor. He howled in pain and pulled his body off hers.

Faith would have to be quick. She dove towards his tail and swung her wrist towards its base, cutting it clean off.

His already loud screaming multiped tenfold once the pain caught up with him. He looked down at the numb where his tail used to be in horror.

"What the hell?" He howled.

Faith grinned. "Well you wanted to fight, didn't you? Who said I played fair?"

Faith let off an animalistic growl and charged towards him, bone blades popped out of her flesh creating an armor. Without his tail, he would have to fight her in close range. He was on her turf now.

He hissed and sung his claws towards, her arm. Faith rolled under his arm with ease and delivered a skilled uppercut to his jaw. Her blades slashed his scales giving off an unpleasant _tsk. _He slammed his other hand into Faith's stomach, causing the girl to gasp.

How were her blades able to penetrate his stomach and tail, but not his face? His underbelly…was sensitive skin. His tail also was closer to human flesh than a lizard's scale. Faith had to fight his human side, not the reptile.

He was a pervert. Where could you hit a pervert where it mattered the most?

He swung again, this time Faith was prepared and held up her swords to block. She used the extra momentum to push back, slamming him against the bathroom wall.

"Well, you came here so I could touch your dick? Here's your birthday wish mother fucker." Faith cursed.

She rammed her knee into his crotch, an action that grossed her out her but was worth the pained look on his face.

He howled in pain, as his body squirmed under her knee. Now was time for the finishing move. She growled and grabbed the boy by his neck, using the last of her strength she flipped the boy and slammed his head into the bathroom sink.

His head gave off a loud _crack _as soon as it made contact. The light in his eyes went dim, and his body went limp. Faith sighed in relief and dropped the boy. He was still conscious, which was good for her. The last thing she needed on her conscience was a murder.

This night was almost over. She could pretend this never happened, and move on with her life.

But if villains were here, then they would be targeting the student body. Last time they chose her class, the odds they would probably do it again.

"I need to find Lex." She said aloud.

* * *

**Jake**

Jake had decided that The Butcher was ten times less attractive when she was trying to eat him. Jake grunted as he rolled out of the way of her razor-sharp teeth. Jake growled. When was the last time he ate? He would only have a few good punches and energy blasts before he was out of commission.

"Come on Jake, you look so yummy!" She giggled.

She dove towards him again, and jumped out of the way again. This time her teeth were closer to his flesh. Jake's eyes looked at his surroundings. Four dead boys surrounded them. Jarret was practically a zombie and tied to a pole. Kevin was…where was Kevin?

"Come on it'll be quick!" She growled.

She lunged towards him again, he couldn't keep dodging her, just as she got close enough Jake used his extra strength to snatch the girl mid-air and slam her into the concrete.

She laughed. She actually laughed. Did her quirk make her invulnerable? Jake shook his head. He had a feeling she was just too crazy to care.

The Butcher unhinged her jaw and clamped down on Jake's palm. Jake howled in pain and yanked his hand out. Luckily, she only took a small bite. Enough to cause massive amounts of blood to rush from the wound in hand. Jake gulped, that looked bad.

"You're so tasty. Come on Jake, please give me another bite." She begged.

She licked her lips; a piece of Jake's flesh was still on her lips which made Jake gag. Her teeth were so wide and razor-like. Where did he see those before?

"A piranha?" Jake said aloud.

She giggled. "So you figured it out."

**The Butcher**

**Quirk: Piranha Chomp- She has a mouth similar to that of a piranha. She can easily devour human flesh and bones, and on top of that, this crazy beauty can unhinge her jaw!**

Jake groaned. Normally girls that could unhinge their jaws would have been a trait he found attractive. He chuckled, at least if he was going to die he would die with his dirty humor.

"I'm not scared of you," Jake growled.

After hooking up with Victoria, he was confident he could handle pretty much anything. Jake opened his mouth and burped out another blast of energy. The Butcher must have anticipated this because she rolled out of the way with ease. Using newfound speed, she lunged towards Jake and sunk her teeth into his arm. Jake screamed and punched the girl in the jaw, throwing her off of him.

Jake opened his mouth to release another blast of energy, just as she delivered a roundhouse kick to her jaw. Jake grunted and stumbled backward. She was a cannibal that knew how to fight. Normally one energy blast should have been able to at least set her back, but this girl was quick and smart. On top of that, the most he had to eat tonight were some cupcakes.

"Kevin! Get your skinny ass out here!" Jake yelled.

The Butcher lunged again, Jake fired another shot of energy, but she dove underneath and went for his legs. Jake yelped and jumped out of the way.

"I can't Jake! It's too much blood." Kevin yelled.

Jake turned and saw Kevin was standing behind the flagpole.

"If I get too close to that, then I'll lose control. I'll kill all three of you. I can't risk hurting you and Jarret." Kevin sobbed.

God, was he crying? Was he really that scared of himself? Jake growled. He wasn't the emotions type. The only emotions he had were angry and hungry, however, he figured he could try counseling Kevin.

The second he took to think was all The Butcher jumped on top of him and slammed her teeth into his shoulder. Pain shot through his entire body; blood gushed out of his shoulder like a water hose. The Butcher giggled as it sprayed her.

"I knew you would be a tasty treat." She laughed.

Jake groaned and threw the girl off of him. He was losing too much blood. He wouldn't be able to hold her off for much longer. The room around him began to spin.

"Kevin! Listen to me!" Jake called.

Jake coughed. "I know you're scared of yourself, but if you don't help me this psychopath is going to kill me. Then she's going to eat Jarret. I don't know much about you, but he seems to be the closet thing you got to a friend here. You're scared of yourself? So is the rest of this class! Even Mrs. Zambiea flinched when you lost control."

Kevin cried. "You're just proving I'm a monster!"

"You're the monster we need Kevin! You're a real threat, it's time you own it and stop running from it. Your quirk is always going to control you unless you man up and take control of your own destiny. Stop fighting the monster and become him. Because that monster is going to make sure we survive the night. You're not going to hurt Jarret and I, but this crazy bitch will." Jake called.

The Butcher growled. "It's not nice to call someone a bitch."

"Well if the shoe fits," Jake growled.

She smirked. "I'm going to have some much fun ripping your heart out!"

"You know I changed my mind. You're not hot anymore, you flat-chested cannibalistic cunt!" Jake roared.

She howled and lunged towards the blond, just as Jake prepared himself for the worst a figure jumped from the shadows and slammed into the girl, knocking her to the ground. The figure stood up slowly. It was Kevin. Kevin turned back to Jake and grinned. His veins were the same color as coal and his eyes were the color of blood. Fangs grew out of his mouth.

"Haven't you heard? The Morning Star Academy only has room for one psychopath and that's me." Kevin grinned.

"I see you want to be an extra meal." The Butcher smirked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You talk way too much."

With inhuman speed, he grabbed the Butcher by her throat and brought her close to him. Kevin sank his fangs into her neck and smiled. An expression of pure euphoria filled his face as soon as her blood hit her mouth. With one swift motion he pulled his fangs out of her neck, the force so strong it ripped her head clean off her shoulders.

"Holy shit!" Jake screamed.

He was just expecting Kevin to kick her around a couple of times. This was not what he had planned. Kevin laughed with joy as her blood sprayed on him.

"She was Type B." Kevin grinned as he licked his lips.

This wasn't Kevin. At least not the Kevin he saw a couple of minutes ago. Kevin grinned and turned back to Jake.

"Anyone else you want me to kill?" He asked.

* * *

**Cleo**

"Was that an explosion?" Cleo asked.

Aerolynn frowned. _It sounded like it. _

The two girls were searching for Jake when a loud boom was heard through the entire campus.

"Something's wrong," Cleo said.

_Let's go find the others. _Aerolynn said.

Cleo nodded and turned to face the exit, however she was surprised to see a man was right behind her. Before she even had a chance to open her mouth, he held out his hands and blew some powder into her face, blinding the girl.

Cleo yelped and stumbled back. What the hell? They were under attack. Cleo opened her mouth to scream, instead of her supersonic cry, she was greeted with silence. Cleo frowned and tried again. She could feel her throat pushing the sound out, however, as soon as it left her mouth it was snuffed out.

Soon Cleo's vision returned, and she was surprised to see smoke filled the entire room. How did that happen? She was only blinded for a couple of seconds.

Cleo groaned and massaged her temples. How did she not hear a smoke boom going off? What was going on? Who was attacking them?

Cleo gulped when she realized she couldn't hear anything. She held out her hands and clapped them together. Nothing. Silence.

Aerolynn! She was right next to her, but the girl was nowhere to be seen now. She couldn't call out to her, in her condition.

The smoke was so thick Cleo could barely see what was in front of her. A flying foot shot from the cloud of smoke and kicked her right in the chest. Cleo let off an inaudible yelp and stumbled backwards. What was going on?

She looked up at the figure that attacked her. Cleo was surprised by the man's appearance. For a supervillain she expected him to dress in something flashier. He wore some jeans, a black hoodie, and a brown vest over it. He wore a blue visor, that prevented her from seeing his eyes. He seemed on the younger side, probably just a few years older than her.

Cleo growled and swung her fist, however, she was too slow as soon as the man jumped into the air he faded into the cloud of smoke. Cleo took off into a sprint after him, yet she was met with nothing but empty air.

She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and most importantly she couldn't' use her quirk. Where was Aerolynn? Her thought was interrupted by the man jumping back out of the clouds of smoke. He did a somersault over her head, just as he sailed over her he grabbed a handful of her hair and flipped her, slamming the girl's body against the ground. Cleo grunted in pain as soon as she made contact with the hard floor.

She hopped back up on her feet and stared down at her attacker. He was skilled and had some kind of sound-canceling quirk. Or was his quirk the smoke? She had so many questions.

She kicked her foot high up to his face. He rolled under her long leg and delivered a powerful punch to her gut. Cleo gasped and stumbled backwards.

All her life she never had to learn how to fight. Her quirk was always powerful enough to fight for her. Now she was powerless and didn't have enough fighting experience to win this. What kind of hero didn't know how to fight?

He swung again, this time his fist connected with her shoulder. Cleo hissed and tried punching him again. Again, he dodged just as he pulled his fist back and punched her in the face.

She was a goner. She wasn't going to win this. No wonder Ms. Morningstar put her on the waitlist. She wasn't good enough. That's why she didn't belong at this school. Everyone knew. She was a failure.

_Stay back! _

The bright words shot out from the smoke; Cleo covered her eyes to avoid her retinas being burned. Wait, bright letters. It was Aero. Her quirk still worked.

Aerolynn growled and punched the man in his throat, the villain let off a motion that looked like a gasp and stumbled backwards.

Cleo smiled, of course, Aerolynn knew how to fight. Her quirk served mainly as a distraction than as a way to incapacitate an enemy.

_Go Back To Cyrus and tell him we said fuck off!_ Aerolynn threw the bright letters towards the man, however, he kept charging towards her.

His visor. Crap. He sprinted towards the girl and leaped up in the air, delivering a flying kick to her temple. Aerolynn hissed in pain and fell on her butt.

Cleo wasn't going to let him hurt her. She charged towards the man and hopped onto his back. She began punching and scratching him as a desperate attempt to get him to leave her girlfriend alone. He growled, however, he only seemed mildly uncomfortable than in any real pain. He swung his elbow back into her chin.

Cleo fell back to the floor roughly. She was relieved to finally hear some noise, however, she realized that was just the ringing in her head. Cleo groaned, she landed right on the back of her head. Her whole body felt cold and fuzzy.

She groaned and got back up. This fight wasn't over. It couldn't be.

She looked over at the villain and Aerolynn. The girl was lying on the ground as the man punched her. Judging by the force of his punches, he wasn't trying to seriously hurt her, just hit her hard enough to slow her down.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a small brown bag. He opened the pouch and sprinkled some of the contents on Aerolynn's face. It seemed to be some kind of powder. As soon as the powder made contact, Aerolynn's eyes closed and her shoulders slumped.

She was unconscious. Knock out powder? What kind of villain was this guy? He turned to Cleo and smiled. He blew some in her face, causing the girl to gag. It went straight into her nostrils. It smelled nice. Like flowers.

Cleo smiled she really liked flowers. That was the last thought she had before she collapsed on to the ground, falling unconscious.

* * *

**Also sorry if I got the quirks of the Butcher and Deviant Lizard mixed up, the word document I had with their info on it didn't save so I had to go off of memory. Also, we have a new student photo. Introducing Kevin Odeymi! **


	33. When Akira met Victoria

**Hunter **

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was bad. This was really fucking bad. The same words kept flowing through Hunter Sato's mind. This was bad. This was bad. Cyrus was here. Why he was here? This was able to work because he and Cyrus never crossed paths. Now Cyrus was right in front of him. With his team ready to use lethal force if possible.

_Tell me what you know about Sarah Smith. _

What the hell did Sarah have to do with any of this? Hunter never really paid the girl a second thought. She was cute, but not as cute as Victoria. He was mainly amused by her bitchy comments that he found quite comedic. Other than nothing seemed extraordinary about her. Her quirk was basic, and she didn't come from an important family. What could Cyrus possibly want with her?

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you and what are you doing at our homecoming? You must be really stupid to try and attack the MSA." Monica snickered.

She and her gang of cheerleaders were by her side. Each of them had their signature pom-poms in hand. Who brings pom poms to a dance?

"Monica get back," Kaleb warned.

Kaleb was the only one here, besides Hunter that met Cyrus. He must have known what he was capable of.

"Asshat, I suggest you go back to where you came from." Chris hissed.

God the last thing Hunter needed was the school quarterback and Monica's legion of cheerleaders interfering with this. Hunter needed to keep this between him and Cyrus.

"Please just go," Maryanne whispered.

Cyrus grinned. "And what fun would that be? Relax kiddies, I don't want to hurt you guys…well, most of you anyway. I just need Hunter to come with me."

Kaleb growled and stepped in front of his friend. Hunter gulped. if only Kaleb knew the truth about him. He doubted he would want to protect him as much.

"Over my dead body." He hissed.

Cyrus shrugged. "That could be arranged."

He turned to Dr. Chen. "You can use your toys now."

Dr. Chen grinned. "With pleasure."

He held his arm out in front of him and pressed a button on his watch. Silver liquid shot from his watch and covered itself around his body. Soon the liquid solidified itself into a metallic armor. A helmet with a blue computer like visor wrapped around his face.

Dr. Chen had created some kind of techno-knight suit of armor. The man grinned and pointed his wrist towards Kaleb.

A chain made of razor blades shot from his wrist aiming straight for the tall boy.

"Kaleb look out!" Hunter yelled.

Kaleb grunted and jumped in the air, he did a summersault and attached his palms to the ceiling. The chain just nearly missed him, slamming into the wall where Kaleb previously was.

Dr. Chen hissed. "Bastard."

Monica and her cheerleaders pulled out their pom-poms. Razor blades shot from the edges of the colorful mounds. Hunter's jaw dropped in shock. Holy hell. No wonder they brought the pom-poms everywhere. They were weapons. Hunter had to admit this newfound revelation made them ten times hotter and fifteen times more badass.

"Ladies!" Monica yelled.

The girls charged towards Scarlet Overkill. Hunter gulped; her quirk was controlling blood. Including her own. Those girls didn't stand a chance.

"Monica, no!" Hunter yelled.

It was too late; Monica swung her fist and slashed Scarlet Overkill's cheek. For a normal person, blood would have gushed out of her wound. The woman laughed like the pain didn't faze her. The blood dripping from her cut crystalized and shot forward out of her cheek like a dagger. It launched itself from the wound soaring for Monica like a speeding bullet.

Seconds before it made contact a blob of water slammed into Monica, knocking the girl off her feet. The water began to reshape itself into a crying girl. Maryanne.

"Are we under attack?" Maryanne yelped.

Monica rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you think?"

Cyrus shrugged. "We don't have to kill any of you. Well except for Kaleb, I promised Dr. Chen he could experiment with him. I may be a villain, but I never break a promise. Just give us my son and we'll be out of here."

The color drained from Maryanne's face. "Did you say son?" She blurted.

Hunter gulped. There were going to know everything. Cyrus grinned and turned to Hunter.

"Are you going to tell them, or should I?" He asked.

* * *

_Nine Years Ago:_

"What are you doing here?" Hunter's aunt hissed.

Hunter looked up at his aunt as she argued with his father. The two stood in his aunt's kitchen, both of them dressed in fine black clothes.

"Hunter belongs with me." His father hissed.

Hunter turned to look at his cousin Rikido, the boy was currently drawing in the coloring book his father gave him. Hunter wished he had a father like Rikido's. Rikido's dad always had a smile on his face, Hunter's father seemed to make everyone miserable.

"I promised his mother before she died that we would raise him." She hissed.

"Do you think my dad is going to take me back to China with him?" Hunter asked his cousin.

RIkido frowned. "That's not fair! My dad said we were going to get bunk beds."

Hunter turned to look at the two adults fighting.

"Bless Yui's soul, but I'm not going to let you raise my son." He snapped.

"Like you're in any condition to be a father! A fake Chinese man always pretending to be an American. How are you going to support your son with your gambling debt! Last time I checked you are still unemployed." She yelled.

Hunter frowned. What was gambling? Rikido's parents always said his father had a problem, yet he was unable to find out what it meant to have a gambling problem. His mother never spoke about his father much. She just told him he was a Chinese man that liked Western movies.

"I am his father! Hunter is moving back with me to Florida and that's the end of the story." He hissed.

His aunt growled. "His name is Akira! It's the name his mother gave him. Akira Sato! Do you really think she would take your filthy last name?"

* * *

_ Now:_

"You're not my father." Hunter spat.

Cyrus was nowhere close to his father. Hunter growled, all this talk about his past was pulling out painful memories. Memories he had been fighting all his life to keep buried down. His mother died of cancer when he was a boy. He was going to move in with his aunt and uncle, the latter being his mother's brother. However legally speaking his father had control of him, and didn't hesitate to take him out of the country.

Things were good for the most part. His father wasn't a strict parent. He let him eat all the sugary snacks he wanted, let him watch R Rated movies, and didn't bat an eye when Hunter started smoking.

Life was fine until his father met Cyrus.

"I'm as close to a father you're ever going to get." Cyrus chuckled.

Kaleb turned to look at Hunter. "Tell me he's lying. Tell me you don't know this guy."

"It's not that simple," Hunter said through gritted teeth.

Kaleb frowned. "You've been lying to all of us haven't you!"

He took a step closer towards Hunter. Two sets of angry eyes peered down at the boy.

"He knew we were at the Black Church. The only people that could have known were our teachers, Hell-Priest, and the rest of our classmates. Is that a coincidence?" Kaleb demanded.

Maryanne gulped. "Guys I don't think this is the time to talk about this."

Hunter growled. Kaleb didn't understand. He didn't know why he was in this situation. He didn't know what he had to do.

"Get out of my face Kaleb," Hunter said calmly.

Cyrus smirked. "What a show, you guys might tear each other apart before I have to do anything."

Hunter frowned and looked at the man. "I hate you."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Is this what you say to the man that's fed you, gave you a place to live, and paid for all of your expenses? I'm a pretty good fake dad."

Hunter hated to admit it, but Cyrus was a better father than his real one. Once you take away the manipulative psychopath out of him he would probably would have been a great person.

"For weeks I've grown close to you. I treated you like a brother." Kaleb said quietly.

He looked up at Hunter with a look he could only describe as pain.

"Why would you betray us for _him." _Kaleb hissed.

Hunter sighed. "Because I had too." He said in a quiet voice.

* * *

_Two Years Ago:_

"Kid you and I both know you don't have any money," Melvin said.

Hunter groaned. Melvin owned the local convenience store. Word on the street was that he would often lend some food to the homeless youth. Granted Hunter wasn't homeless, however with his father's habit of gambling with the rent money.

"Come on you know I'm good for it." Hunter frowned.

Melvin, ever the skeptic, snorted. "Kid, I know who your father is. You're not good for anything."

The words hit Hunter's head like a bullet. It was the truth. Half of Miami knew what the kind of person his father was, and it made it harder for him to get close to people. No one wanted to hang out with the town's screw up.

"Fine, be that way." Hunter frowned.

He growled and marched out of the store. What bullshit. Why was he automatically seen as a failure just because his father was one?

The streets were quiet for the most part. This particular area was under the control of gang leaders. They may have been criminals, but they wanted order in their streets, in their eyes the only people causing mayhem should be them. They ruled with an iron fist, pro heroes tended to stay away from them. If only they prepared for Victoria Crown.

The first time Hunter saw Victoria he could tell she didn't belong in his neighborhood. It wasn't just her expensive clothing, it was the way she walked. Like royalty. Two other girls flocked by her side. Although they seemed pretty and wealthy, but next to her they looked like the Hunchback of Norte Dame.

While Hunter's neighborhood wasn't necessarily crime-ridden, most people had the sense not to show off their expensive stuff.

A bright silver chain encrusted with diamonds dangled from Victoria's neck.

"Fuck," Hunter growled.

Those girls had no idea what they were in for. Almost as if someone read his mind, a black SUV pulled up right next to the girls. The trio stopped and turned to face the car. Slowly the window rolled down, revealing Birdman.

The name probably seemed a little on the nose, but given the fact, the criminal literally had the head of a bird it fit. Although from the shoulders up he had the physique of a bird, the rest of his body was human. It was incredibly muscular and covered in tattoos.

"Y'all must not be from around here." He snickered.

The other two girls went pale. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't. Is there a problem?" She asked.

He chuckled. "No problem. I don't harass schoolgirls. Just give me y'all purses and that chain around your neck and I'll be on my way."

Victoria laughed. She genuinely laughed. Why was she not scared?

The other two girls nodded slowly. Their bodies trembled as they handed over their purses to Birdman.

"Good girls." He grinned.

His eyes went to Victoria. "What about you little mama?"

"You're trying to rob me? You're such a cliché. I get that you probably have daddy issues that caused you to turn to a life a crime and mask your insecurity with this paper-thin wall of masculinity, but I'm not the one for you to try and play these games with. So I suggest you take your broke ass car, and get out of my face." Victoria scoffed.

Hunter was ashamed to admit that she had ten times more courage than him.

Birdman growled. "You think I won't blow your brains out bitch?"

"Victoria just give him the necklace!" One of her friends yelled.

Victoria smirked and took a step closer. "I'm the bitch? Which one of us is robbing teenage girls? The way I see it you're a punk-ass wannabee gangster who's quick on their way to being someone's prison bitch. I hope you know after this I'm going to report you. I'm sure the boys in the yard are going to love your feathers."

Birdman snarled and hopped out of the car. He reached into his waistband and pulled out a gun.

"Try me!" He yelled.

Victoria chuckled. Was this girl on crack?

"You just gave up your element of surprise. Since you carry a gun, I can assume your quirk is weak. I'm supposed to be scared of someone with a weak quirk? Add this to the long list of reasons why you're going to be somebody's prison wife." She said.

Birdman howled and pointed the gun at Victoria.

"I'll fucking kill you." He yelled.

Victoria growled and took a step closer to the gun. She must be insane. Why was she willing to die over this?

"If you think you're scary, you should come to my house for dinner. Pull the trigger." Victoria snarled.

Hunter frowned. This girl was going to get herself killed. Why wasn't she scared?

"Birdman!" Hunter yelled.

Hunter was walking over to the scene before he could even stop himself. What was he doing? He didn't have to play hero. He wasn't going to die for some girl he didn't even know.

Yet here he was, walking over to the scene as if he wasn't scared to die.

"Little Sato, what are you doing over here?" Birdman asked.

Hunter gulped. That was a good question. Victoria looked at him expectantly. He wished he had an answer.

"Um…well…I mean it's obvious she's not from around here. Why don't you just leave her alone?" Hunter asked.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, while Birdman busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Are you serious?" He chuckled.

He aimed the gun at Hunter's head. "Why don't I just blow both of your heads off."

"Okay, that's it." Victoria snarled.

She held out her palm and a tendril of black energy shot from her fingertips, wrapping around the man's neck. With amazing strength, Victoria spun around and flipped the chain sending the man crashing into the concrete. Birdman yelled in pain. Blood coated his feathers.

"What the hell?" He hissed.

Victoria smirked and flipped the chain in the opposite direction, Birdman's body went sailing into his windshield. It shattered as soon as his heavy body made contact, causing Hunter to wince. He could only imagine the pain the man was in.

Victoria growled and took a step closer to Birdman's bruised body. "Let's make something clear jackass. I don't care who you do your little criminal games with, but keep in mind some people fight back."

With that, she grabbed her purse and walked away, her two friends nervously following behind. Just as she was halfway out of the neighborhood the girl stopped and turned to look at Hunter. Her dark brown eyes met Hunter's silver ones.

God, she was hot.

"You're welcome," Hunter smirked.

Victoria laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I did step in back there." Hunter smiled.

"Which one of us knocked him unconscious?" Victoria asked.

Hunter chuckled. "Well I looked pretty while you did it, so I feel like we both deserve a pat on the back. I'm Hunter Akira Sato."

Victoria smiled. "Victoria Crown."

* * *

_Now: _

What would Victoria think of him? She would be ashamed. What about Alexander? The only best friend he had ever had, and he betrayed him for Cyrus. He was betraying all of them for Cyrus. This was his fault. He should have told Cyrus no.

Kaleb growled and cracked his knuckles on all six hands. "Because you had too? You're answer to betraying us is because you had too?"

Maryanne shook her head. "Hunter probably has an answer to all of this."

"I don't care what the answer is!" Kaleb yelled.

He turned to Hunter. His eyes almost seemed watery.

"For weeks I've treated you like my closet friend. Was that all an act? Was I just a pawn in Cyrus's game? What about Alexander? Or Lex? We were like brothers." Kaleb sighed.

"Gee Hunter, you really got yourself in a bind." Cyrus chuckled.

Hunter growled and turned to face Cyrus. "Shut up!"

Maryanne gulped. Her already pale skin was now the color of snow.

"There's about what, fifty of us in this gym? I mean not everyone here is in the hero course, but I'm sure some of them have useful quirks? Maybe we could fight them?" Maryanne asked.

Monica scoffed. "As if. Half these kids are morons."

"Cyrus is strong. I don't know his quirk, but he's strong. It would take all fifty of us to just take him." Kaleb sighed.

He turned to look at Hunter. "I don't forgive you for what you did, but Cyrus wants you. I've seen enough movies to know to never give the villain what he wants."

"Me and my girls can take on that old bitch, you guys go after the scientist and Cyrus?" Monica asked.

Maryanne raised an eyebrow. "She nearly killed you."

"Let's see her try that shit again." Monica frowned.

"Dr. Chen wants to fight me, so I might as well give him what he wants. It'll buy the others time to escape." Kaleb said.

Hunter nodded. "I'll back you up."

"No, Hunter you need to get far away from here. If Cyrus wants you it means a part of you is valuable to him. If he gets you, then he wins. All of this is over." Maryanne said.

Hunter shook his head. He couldn't leave them. He was a coward when Cyrus came. He never refused to give him information until it was too late. He let himself become a spy. This was all his fault.

* * *

**Kaleb **

Calm. Stay calm. It was hard to stay calm when Kaleb wanted to pummel Hunter. Not out of anger, but out of hurt. How did he not realize his new best friend was a traitor? Were there signs that he missed?

"Come on! I don't have all night. Give me the boy or we'll kill you to get to him." Cyrus taunted.

Kaleb gulped and turned to look at Maryanne. She nodded hesitantly. They would have to take care of this.

"Hunter…run!" Kaleb yelled.

With that he charged towards Dr. Chen, he jumped into the air delivered a high kick to the man's faceguard. Dr. Chen grunted and stumbled backward. Dr. Chen pointed his fist towards Kaleb and another chain shot from his air.

Kaleb yelped and cartwheeled out of the way. The boy growled and used his new momentum to grab the chain. Using all six of his hands he tugged on the chain yanking it forward. Dr. Chen groaned as his body was roughly dragged towards Kaleb's.

With one swift motion, Kaleb swung his fist towards the man's jaw. His head flew backward, producing a soft popping sound. His armor was still intact. Whatever material it was made out of must have been damn near impenetrable.

"I've been studying you, Kaleb." He smiled.

Dr. Chen swung his knee into Kaleb's stomach, causing the boy to gasp. The scientist smiled.

"Such a promising specimen. Cyrus promised I could run some tests on you." He purred.

Kaleb gulped. He didn't like how Dr. Chen was looking at him. Like was a lab rat. Another mutant he could play with. He stared at him the same way everyone else in Kaleb's life stared at him. The weird kid with the extra arms and eyes. Add the fact that he was six foot seven and black, the whole world had seen him as a beast.

A mutant who was just a genetic deformity.

Kaleb growled and punched the man in the chest. Dr. Chen grimaced, judging by his expression his armor must have absorbed some of the blow but not enough for him not to feel pain.

"Sorry doc, but I don't think I'm not going to be available for your science experiments. Don't take it personally." Kaleb grunted.

He rapidly delivered a series of punches doing different combinations with different fists. Dr. Chen growled and rolled under the last punch. He pointed his free hand towards Kaleb and a clear mist sprayed from his gauntlets.

Kaleb gagged and stumbled backwards. The mist reeked. It was like a mixture of burning hair and a sewer. The smell invaded every pore of his body, making Kaleb itch. He desperately felt the urge to shower.

"That little concoction is a little formula I've been working on. A little insecticide mixed with some coffee beans and a couple of extra pheromones for a smell. The insecticide and coffee should attack the spider side of your DNA and the smell is meant to trigger the monkey side of your DNA. It took a lot of work to perfect this mist. To a normal human, this is harmless, but to someone with your genes, it could probably kill you. Well, that part's uncertain. It's still in the testing phases. I guess we'll see if it works." Dr. Chen grinned.

Kaleb gulped. Did he say kill him? Suddenly Kaleb's skin felt clammy. Beads of sweat began to cover his body. The smell. The smell was everywhere. How was everyone acting like everything was fine? He couldn't even breathe with that smell in the room. He gagged. His throat was closing up, he realized. The room around him began to spin causing the boy to stumble.

"Looks like it's working." He chuckled.

Kaleb shook his head. He wasn't going out like this. He saw something metallic flying towards him. He jumped out of the way, his body feeling heavy and sluggish. Another chain flew towards him causing Kaleb to flinch. He tried moving but his legs but they felt stiff.

Another chain flew towards him. No two chains. Or was it three? He was seeing double of everything.

He felt something cold wrap around his neck. He gasped as the grip tightened, practically choking him.

"Now we wait for the fun part." Dr. Chen chuckled.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"Get out of the way." Scarlet Overkill hissed.

Maryanne gulped. "Can't we just talk this out."

"I don't think so." Scarlet Overkill grinned.

She pointed her palms towards Maryanne and a wave of blood shot towards her. Maryanne yelped and transformed into a puddle, the wave of blood soaring over her head.

"Ew." Maryanne gagged.

Maryanne turned back to Scarlet Overkill and growled. She wasn't going to go easy on the girl, so Maryanne would have to hit her with everything she had.

Maryanne willed her arms to turn into boiling hot water. She howled and flung the hot water whips towards the woman. The red-haired woman gasped and held up her hand in defense, a wall of blood-forming to protect her. Maryanne swung the other whip, going for her exposed side however Scarlet Overkill leaped out of the way with ease.

"Is that all you got Maryanne? Cyrus was right when he said you were the most expendable kid in class." She taunted.

Maryanne paused. Expendable? _Useless. _The words rain down in her head.

"Shut up!" Maryanne yelled.

She charged towards Scarlet Overkill and transformed into a tidal wave. Maryanne howled and flung her watery body towards the woman. Scarlet Overkill laughed. Why was she laughing?

Maryanne gulped. Because she had her right where she wanted her, she realized suddenly.

Scarlet Overkill snapped her fingers and a tsunami of crimson blood slammed into Maryanne's wave. Maryanne yelled in pain. Even though she didn't have the flesh it felt like the blood was burning every pore in her body. Why did the blood hurt so much? She was in her water state.

_The blood is diluting my water. _Maryanne thought to herself.

"Poor thing you're covered in blood. Let me help you." She grinned.

Scarlet Overkill pointed to the wall and Maryanne's wave went flying with it. Seconds before she was about to make contact her body turned solid and roughly slammed against the wall.

Maryanne yelped as she tumbled to the ground. Her whole body was on fire. Her clothes were soaked in blood. And on top of all of that, she was scared. Maryanne Isla was terrified. Was she going to die? Was this it?

A tugging sensation filled her stomach. Maryanne gagged and leaned over. She was expecting vomit to pour out of her mouth, instead, it was a waterfall of blood.

She shrieked and stumbled backward, slipping into a puddle of blood.

"Poor Maryanne, didn't anyone tell you? I can do more than just control my blood." She said.

She walked over to Maryanne's limp body.

"Now stay still while I kill you." She said.

* * *

**The rest of Hunter's backstory will be revealed soon, including how he ended up working for Cyrus. **


	34. It Was Simpler Then

**Sara**

_Four Hours Before Homecoming: _

"You look gorgeous." Sara smiled.

She looked at her sister law as she adjusted the black hijab wrapped around her hair. Sara was surprised to see the girl without her niqab. Although whenever Fouzia visited she didn't wear any religious headscarves, in public she usually stuck with her niqab. Now Sara could see her delicate red face.

"Thanks." Fouzia smiled.

Fouzia looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She seemed uncertain about something.

"Everything okay? I noticed you're not going to wear your niqab?" Sara asked.

Fouzia shrugged. "You don't wear anything to cover up."

"My upbringing wasn't as traditional Muslim as yours." Sara chuckled.

Sara smiled fondly thinking of her adolescence. The great times she had at Hamilton High. Things were simpler then. She was simpler then. If only she never came to the Morning Star Academy.

"Did I ever tell you how Sarah lashed out at everyone in our class before the rescue assignment?" Fouzia asked.

Sara shrugged. "I'm not sure, you talk about her insulting people a lot. She's quite the HBIC."

Fouzia raised an eyebrow. "HBIC?"

"Head Bitch in Charge? Sorry, my slang is dated." Sara blushed.

Fouzia chuckled. "Anyway, she basically claimed that I don't wear my niqab for religious reasons but as a way to push people away."

Sara bit the inside of her cheek. She tried not to get too involved in Sarah's schemes. Given the fact Fouzia was family, Amanda would see anything she reported as Sara being too protective. Sarah seemed like a nice girl at heart, however that didn't take away from the fact that she had an excellent gift of getting underneath people's skin.

She reminded Sara of a young Janelle. Popular, pretty, cunning, but still so unhappy. Then again Sarah was nowhere near as refined as Janelle, Sara was pretty sure she once caught her and Matt making out in the teacher's lounge.

"Sarah had a point though. I do use my niqab as a way to push people away. I guess I hope that if they don't like me because of my religion I won't ever have to learn if they would've hated me anyway because of my personality." Fouzia mumbled.

Sara frowned. She took a step closer to the girl and shook her head.

"Don't be silly. Fouzia you're amazing." Sara assured.

Fouzia laughed. "Of course, I know that now. But I got to thinking it's disrespectful to my culture and myself if I wear my niqab for superficial reasons. Don't get me wrong I'm not questioning my faith, I've just decided to make the transition from niqab to hijabs."

Sara smiled and pulled her sister in law in for a hug. Even though she didn't grow up with Fouzia it often felt like the girl was her little sister.

"I'm proud of you for taking that step." Sara grinned.

Fouzia's phone buzzed, pulling them out of the conversation. Fouzia reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She laughed when she read the text.

"Who's that from? A cute boy?" Sara chuckled.

"Nope, it's from Sarah," Fouzia said nonchalantly.

Sara's face fell. "What?"

What had she missed?

"I thought you guys hated each other?" Sara asked.

If she remembered correctly Fouzia told her that Sarah asked if she was a terrorist. Sara wanted to report her right then and there, but Fouzia told that to her in confidence. She had to learn to separate being her teacher and being her family. That's why they hardly talked in school. They couldn't afford any bias.

"We do. Turns out we both hate someone else more. When's she not a total bitch, she's actually quite funny." Fouzia shrugged.

"We're going to homecoming together. At least in a group. It's going to be me, Kaleb, Alexander, Maryanne, Hunter, Lex, and Satan..I mean Sarah. Faith is going to meet us there, I think the whole class is going to be there. " Fouzia chuckled.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "So now you're friends with Maryanne and Sarah? Not that I'm not proud of you for being the bigger person, but it seems a little strange. You're not really the forgiving type."

"Maryanne is Alexander's girlfriend, why wouldn't I be friends with her?" Fouzia asked.

Sara shrugged. "I guess a part of me always thought you liked him."

Fouzia cleared her throat. She must not want to talk about this.

"That's ridiculous." She chuckled.

She smiled. "Besides tonight isn't about drama, it's about having fun with my best friends. Plus I'm probably on mom duty. I have to make sure Sarah doesn't hook up with Matt, make sure Hunter doesn't get white girl wasted, and of course make sure Kaleb doesn't get food poisoning." Fouzia sighed.

"I need you to explain all of those things to me." Sara frowned.

Fouzia grinned. "No way. Remember when we're not in school you're not my teacher."

She checked her phone again. "It's getting late. I'm going to meet the others in the common room."

"Have fun," Sara smirked.

Fouzia nodded. "I will. Tell Khaled I said hello."

Sara smiled as she watched Fouzia exit her apartment. She looked around at the empty space. She couldn't wait till she and Khaled moved to a house, the walls in the apartment were thin and the elderly lady next door usually watched TV to the highest volume possible.

Sara reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She had her husband on speed dial and was able to reach him in seconds.

"Hey babe, I'm surprised you're calling at work." He chuckled.

He was aware of Amanda's…well, Amanda-ness.

"She gave me the rest of the day off because of Homecoming. You should have seen how Fouzia was all dressed up, she looked gorgeous!" Sara gushed.

She could practically hear Khaled frowning over the phone.

"She's fourteen she shouldn't be looking gorgeous. From what you told me about the boys in her class they all seem like monsters." He grumbled.

Sara chuckled. "It's cute when you get protective of her. You have nothing to worry about Fouzia is a well trained pyrokinetic, if anything those boys should be scared of her."

"I guess you're right. But if she shows up in nine months pregnant with Jake Hyde's baby, I'm blaming you." He hissed.

She smirked. "Jake Hyde isn't the one you have to be worried about."

"What did you say?" He yelped.

Sara grinned. "Nothing honey. I was just making sure you remembered I'm not cooking tonight because I have to meet some colleagues."

"What kind of colleagues? Do you mean your friends from school?" He asked.

Silence. Sara gulped. She was afraid of this conversation.

"Are you seriously going to meet up with them? Half of them are psychopaths. And don't even get me started on Daniel." Khaled grumbled.

"Oh stop it. Daniel's a sweetheart." Sara smirked.

"That's the problem, he looks like a freaking Greek God. Have you seen that dude's abs?" He said.

"Well Sarah doesn't call him Mr. Daddy for nothing," Sara giggled.

"Haha, very funny," Khaled grumbled.

"Relax, I'm just joking. Besides I'm not going to this meeting because I want to. There are some important things me and my classmates need to discuss." She sighed.

Khaled went quiet. The odds are he knew where this was going. Sara tried not to bring Cyrus up to Khaled, something her husband found obvious. She was sure he wondered why she never talked about the man from her past.

"I have to go, I'll call you later."

* * *

**Vanessa**

"How does my ass look?" Vanessa asked the reporter standing in front of her.

She looked behind her to check herself, admiring her figure in the blue and white jumpsuit.

"Uh…good?" The reporter said sheepishly.

Vanessa frowned. "Just, good! All of America is going to see this ass. I need it to look spectacular."

The reporter coughed nervously. "Your ass looks great, Ms. Mirror."

"Thank you, now was that so hard?" Vanessa grinned.

She turned to look at the city in front of her. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and people were happy. Granted most of them probably had no idea that they were in an area that would be attacked soon. Vanessa was thrilled when she got a tip that a villain was considering robbing the bank nearby. She wanted to be seen as a serious hero. A sexy hero, but a serious one nonetheless. She was mortified to learn that Cow Lady made it into the top ten rankings. Cow Lady! How was a woman whose quirk was turning into a bull better than hers?

"Ms. Mirror you're phone is ringing." He announced.

She sighed and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. It was a text.

**SARA: We need to talk. **

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. she hadn't talked to her old classmate in ages. The last time they spoke was at her wedding. Vanessa knew Sara was inviting her just to be polite, however, Vanessa heard there was going to be free booze and she couldn't turn that up.

The night was fun for the most part. Of course, Daniel was there. She wasn't prepared to see how good he would look. She also wasn't prepared for how happy he would be with his wife.

**VANESSA: About?**

**SARA: Jenna Markson**

Vanessa almost dropped her phone in shock. Jenna Markson. Jenna Markson. Jenna fucking Markson. It was a name she and her classmates promised not to ever utter.

**VANESSA: She's dead what else is there to talk about. **

**SARA: There is so much more we don't know. I'm gathering the others at the coffee shop. I hope you will come.**

Vanessa snorted. That was rich. Like any of her old friends would want her there. She hated how they all looked at her like they were better than her. She also knew seeing Daniel would bring back a series of memories she wasn't ready for.

"Ms. Mirror the villain is attacking." The reporter whispered.

Vanessa was pulled out of her fantasy and turned to look at the chaos unfolding behind her. Two men in green spandex suits were running from a burning building, bags of money in their hands.

Vanessa smirked. Now was her chance.

"Go time!" She giggled.

She took off in a sprint towards the crime scene.

"Mirror Magic!" She yelled.

**Ms. Mirror **

**Quirk: Image Reflection- Ms. Mirror can create an exact replica of herself and anybody she looks at. **

Vanessa snapped her fingers and her doppelganger appeared. Vanessa turned to her clone and grinned. She pointed to the two villains.

"Go after them." She instructed.

Her clone nodded and did a cartwheel over to the crime scene. Vanessa smirked.

"Points for dramatic flare." She chuckled.

Just as her clone got close a blast of golden lightning slammed into the villains, knocking them several feet backwards. Vanessa growled. No, it couldn't be. She looked up at the roof of a nearby building to see two figures laughing victoriously.

One of them was a man wearing a black bodysuit decorated with various electric imagery. His bodysuit covers his entire face, giving him no discernable features, and two lightning-bolt shaped radio antennae sprouted over his ears. Running down his back was a red cape with golden lightning running down it like veins.

"Electroplant and Cow Lady!" She screamed in frustration.

She was less than thrilled to see the number eight and tenth pro heroes. They always had a way of stealing her thunder.

"Hello, this Ms. Mirror!" Cow Lady giggled.

Her Southern accent practically assaulted her ears. God damn hillbilly. Cow Lady was considered one of the most attractive heroes with her Kentucky charm and golden blond hair. Curling horns emerged from the sides of her head, and the long, pointed ears of a cow. She wore a cowboy outfit, with a dark orange cropped-top, laced and tied together at the bottom, over which she has a sleeveless denim jacket with a short rope tied around her neck.

She turned to Electroplant and smirked. "Thanks for stunning them, I got it from here."

**Electroplant**

**Quirk: Electricity Generation- Electroplant has the ability to constantly generate electricity and hurl the stored electricity into blasts of energy. The downside…he's always generating electricity. **

Cow Lady jumped off the ledge, soaring in the air with grace. Just as she was about to hit the ground her body began to shift. Her smooth porcelain skin shifted into brown cow skin. The horns on her head grew in size and her mouth and nose merged into a snout.

As soon as her feet made contact, she was no longer a human but instead a bull.

Cow Lady huffed and charged, her bull form slamming into the two villains knocking them unconscious. Their limp bodies being dragged by her horns

"Knockout!" She yelled.

**Cow Lady**

**Quirk: Bull- Cow Lady has the ability to transform into a massive bull! Strange considering bulls are considered male cows…..**

"Hick." Vanessa cursed under her breath.

Cow Lady soon transformed into her human form a bright smile on her face.

She turned to Vanessa with a fake smile on her face.

"So nice to see you Ms. Mirror, it's a good thing you're watching the more experienced heroes. We wouldn't you to mess up now, would we? After all, there's so much you don't know." Cow Lady said passive-aggressively.

"Well, I'm sure someone as old as you as a lot of lessons to teach. However, I do have one question when you turn into a bull do you also get a penis?" Vanessa taunted.

Cow Lady's face fell. She cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Well, and Electroplant and I better get going. Some heroes actually try to save people and aren't in it for the publicity, after all being in the top ten means that expectations are high." Cow Lady said.

She flipped her blond hair and giggled. "Adios!"

Vanessa scowled. "Perra con cabeza de toro."

**SARA: We need to meet. **

Vanessa sighed. She supposed she could use some time to relax after Cow Lady and Electroplant ruined what could have been excellent publicity for her.

**VANESSA: I'm on my way.**

* * *

**Mo**

"Sara, why are we here?" Mo asked.

Mo looked around the table. He was surprised to see all his old classmates together. Even though he worked with Sara, Daniel, and Kurt their relationship was constrained to friendly hellos in the teacher's lounge.

He looked over at the other side of the table. Lucas was playing with a half-eaten coffee cake. Mo wasn't used to see Hell-Priest's glowing red eyes. With his quirk and appearance, Mo constantly had to remind himself Lucas was one of the good guys.

Mo sighed. He never had to question if his friends were the good guys. He just believed it. Too much has changed.

Next to Lucas was Vanessa. The brunette was currently pouring a flask of vodka into her tea. Janelle wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's too early for you to be drinking." Janelle gagged.

"Well if this place served alcohol I wouldn't have to bring my own." Vanessa frowned.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "It's a coffee shop."

"And?" Vanessa challenged.

Mo's eyes drifted to Janelle. She looked just as beautiful as the first time they met. He noticed she was making sure to avoid his eyes. It must be because she knew that he knew the truth. Victoria had to be his daughter. The timelines matched up perfectly.

The only question is why was Janelle hiding it from him?

"Can we get this meeting started?" Lucas asked.

Sara shook her head. "We're waiting for one more."

Almost as if on cue the door to the coffee shop swung open, revealing a man with golden blond hair and a muscular frame. Eric. Mo was too used to seeing him in his American Eagle costume. His metallic wings were shrunken to the point he could fit the blue hoodie he was currently wearing over them.

"Oh hell no," Lucas growled.

Eric crossed his arms. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"This ought to be good," Janelle smirked.

Lucas got up from the table angrily. "Sara you never said he would be here!"

"Fuck off snowflake, these are my friends. You should leave, now." Eric scowled.

Vanessa giggled. "It's always amusing when you two measure dicks,"

"Shut up Vanessa," Janelle growled.

"You don't have to be rude Janelle." Daniel frowned.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over my fame, you C-list hero." She spat.

"At least my kid doesn't hate me." Daniel frowned.

Janelle got up angrily from the table. "What the hell did you say to me?"

Sara stood up. "Guys!"

Her voice silenced everyone. Despite the fact they all hated each other they all showed mutual respect for Sara. Sara cleared her throat.

"We need to talk about Cyrus." She said.

Everyone's face fell. Cyrus. The former ringleader of their clique. The charming psychopath that brought them all together.

"Pass," Vanessa said.

"I agree with Vanessa, the last thing I want to talk about is Cyrus." Eric scowled.

Janelle smirked as she turned to face Eric. "I wonder why."

Eric growled and spun around to face Janelle. He shot her a menacing look. However, Mo noticed something interesting behind his glare. Behind his anger there was fear. Janelle must have something on him. Something big.

"Cyrus is back and we need to know why. He's already attacked my kids once." Sara said.

Lucas winced at the memory. Mo crossed his arms. Sara had a point. If Victoria was his daughter he had to help the others stop Cyrus. He couldn't risk anything happening to her. Not when his chance of having a family was so close.

Maybe Victoria would change if he helped raise her. She would learn it was okay to let her guard down. He wanted to let her know that just because he wasn't there before didn't mean he wouldn't hold on to her for dear life now.

"This is bigger than Cyrus. This is about Jenna and Amanda." Sara said.

Janelle snorted. "You brought us together to talk about an old love triangle?"

Mo couldn't but chuckle. He remembered his glory days at the Morning Star Academy. Back when he was the quarterback. Back when his biggest worry if Janelle was mad at him or if Cyrus decided to hook up with Amanda or Jenna that week.

Most weeks went like that. Amanda was the mysterious loner and Jenna perky cheerleader. Cyrus was torn between the two. It all seemed like innocent high school drama. Until Jenna was murdered.

"It's about her death," Sara said.

The room fell silent once again.

"It's terrible what happened to her," Kurt muttered.

"It was horrible. Imagine your own fiancée stabbing you to death." Vanessa sighed.

Sara shook her head. "That's not how she died."

Mo coughed, practically choking on his own tongue, in shock. He cleared his throat and looked up at Sara.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Jenna was stabbed but that's not how she died. Amanda paid the coroner to forge the reports. She died of blood loss but not from a knife." Sara revealed.

Everyone gasped in unison. Why would Amanda fake the cause Jenna's death?

"Then how did Jenna die?" Daniel asked.

Sara's face fell. "She died in childbirth. She was pregnant with Cyrus's child."

Vanessa dropped her cup in shock alcohol spilling all over the table. Everyone was too stunned to care.

"Pregnant," Janelle said aloud.

"Cyrus had a child," Lucas said in disbelief.

The door opened behind them followed by the sound of high heel tapping against the floor. Amanda.

The eight adults turned to see the headmistress standing before them.

"If you're going to tell the story please tell the full story, Sara." Amanda yawned.

"Amanda." Vanessa squeaked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Janelle asked.

Amanda smirked. "Do you really think I don't keep tabs on all of you? I knew you guys were going to have this meeting before you did."

Sara crossed her arms. "I was telling them the truth. On the day of the Black Church attack you sent me to the hospital to retrieve records of a stillborn baby. Of course, I looked into it and I was surprised to learn that the baby's mother was Jenna Markson. I think we both know that Cyrus was the father."

Amanda kept a composed face despite being under interrogation.

"Is that all Nancy Drew?" Amanda asked.

Her tone made Sara frown. There was more to the story. More even Sara didn't know.

Amanda laughed. "Here I was thinking you were actually on to something, as usual, you don't know anything."

"Then can you enlighten us?" Daniel asked.

Amanda sighed. "Jenna Markson might have died that day but her baby lived."

"This is so confusing," Vanessa muttered.

"Why would you fake a baby's death?" Daniel snapped.

Amanda shook her head. "Can any of you picture Cyrus with a child? Do any of you see him as a sane father?"

Once again the room was silent. She smirked. "I thought so."

"That baby had two futures. He would either kill Cyrus or destroy the world. I faked his death so he could be our insurance. He's going to need to train to kill his father." She said.

Kill Cyrus? Was that even possible? Mo bit his lip in shame. How could he even consider killing someone?

"Where is the baby now?" Kurt asked.

Amanda sighed. "Well, I made sure he had a nice family."

Doubt filled her voice.

"You sound like you don't believe that." Mo frowned.

"They were rich and available that's all that matters." Amanda shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who did you give the baby to?" Sara demanded.

Amanda smirked. "That baby was adopted by a nice family that decided to name him Matthew Freeman."

* * *

**Ms. Mirror- Gmeister001**


	35. Sarah Smith Ruins Everything

**Hunter**

_Two Years Ago: _

Hunter sighed as he made his way to his apartment complex. Today was stressful to say the least. He was starving and the image of the gun pointed in his face was still burned into his mind. Granted he did meet a cute girl so he supposed that made up for it.

"Victoria Crown." He said aloud.

The name sounded sweet coming off his lips. "What a strange, possibly psychotic girl." He chuckled.

He opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to see his father sitting at the table. Usually by the time he got home his father was snoring on the couch with a beer in his hands.

"Hey, dad," Hunter said.

He ran his hands through his choppy black hair. He never should have trusted his Chinese father to do hair. Hunter chuckled, that was his aunt's voice in his head. It didn't matter what his father did, she was always able to link it to the fact he was Chinese. His father forgot to pay the bills? It must have been because he was Chinese. His father forgot to take the chicken out of the oven? It must have been because he was Chinese. Their feud really did kill the old myth of all Asians think alike.

"You're home early." His father said stiffly.

Hunter shrugged. "Couldn't find anybody to spot me some cash."

Hunter's fingers ached it had been ages since he felt the warmth of a blunt.

"Hello, Hunter." A playful voice said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow and turned to face the sound of the voice. Standing in front of him was a man that seemed to be in his early thirties. He had raven-colored hair and bright green eyes. His features were chiseled, as if he was made from a statue. Hunter had to admit the dude looked like he stepped out of a magazine. However, behind his handsome smirk, Hunter saw something else. A hunger. A rage. The man had a lot of repressed anger.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

His father cleared his throat. "That's Cyrus."

The man smiled and got up from the table.

"I've heard a lot about you Akira." He smiled.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. He was using his Japanese name. How did he know his real name? He doubted his father told him. His father hated everything Japanese.

"Well that's cool, I guess?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sure you're aware your precious father owes a lot of people money," Cyrus said carefully.

Hunter snorted. All of Florida knew his father had a gambling problem.

"Of course, I do." Hunter chuckled.

Cyrus grinned. "Well me being the generous man I am decided to pay off all of his debts." Cyrus grinned.

There was a but. There was always a but. Hunter gulped. Judging by the tense look in his father's face, Cyrus must have been bad news. His father was practically trembling.

"Thank you," Hunter said cautiously.

Suddenly his throat felt very dry. His nerves were on fire.

"Of course I didn't do this good deed for nothing. Your father had to give something up in order for this deal to be done." Cyrus said carefully.

The apartment. He must have given up the apartment. Hunter frowned. How could his father do this to him? He was going to give up the only home he had ever known.

"He gave up you Akira. He gave up you." Cyrus said nonchalantly.

He said the words so effortlessly. Like he wasn't talking about the fact his father just sold him.

"I'm sorry what?" Hunter coughed.

This wasn't funny. This man had to be joking. Who was he anyway?

"In order to forgive his gambling debts, he gave ownership of you towards me." Cyrus smiled.

Hunter's stomach dropped. His eyes went to his father. He wasn't saying anything. He didn't even look Hunter in the eyes.

"Bastard." Hunter spat through his teeth. "You fucking bastard!" He screamed.

He screamed so loud that he hoped that the neighbors would hear and call the cops.

"Hunter calm down. If everyone plays their part this will be a smooth operation that all three of us can benefit from." Cyrus said.

Hunter backed away from the two men. He wasn't property. He wasn't something to be owned and sold.

"Fuck both of you!" Hunter yelled.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "You don't even know my terms."

"Akira hear him out." Hunter's father said quietly.

Hunter howled in anger. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find, a lamp, and chucked it at his father's head. The ceramic piece smashed against his father's skull, shards of glass flying everywhere, and droplets of blood falling from his scalp. Hunter knew that he probably seriously hurt his father, but at that moment he didn't care. All he cared about was the anger rushing inside of him. The pain. The only thing his father had ever given him was a shitty life. Now he wanted to take that away too.

Hunter's eyes went to the door. He had to make a run for it. He turned on his heels and prepared to charge when he felt strong hands grab the back of his neck. With one swift motion, a strong force yanked him up in the air, and body-slammed him into the couch.

Hunter yelped as pain flew throughout his body. Cyrus towered over him with a sad look on his face.

"I didn't want it to be this way, Hunter. All I wanted was your cooperation." Cyrus said with a pitiful expression.

Hunter gulped as his Cyrus removed his hands from his neck.

"Your father owes me a debt now, that means you do too. Get me all the information I need and I will give you back your freedom." Cyrus said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not a fucking slave." He spat.

"Slave is such an ugly word. You're simply another employee. Your first job is to get close to Victoria Crown. Once you complete that task I might shave a couple thousand off how much your family owes me." Cyrus smirked.

_Now: _

For two years Hunter had been trapped with Cyrus. He lived in the man's headquarters along with his revolving door of villains and assassins. He did everything Cyrus asked him to. He got close to Victoria. He gave him information on pro heroes. He used his charm and humor to make people trust him.

He never expected himself to like Victoria. More than just romantically. He liked her as a person. He enjoyed the connection they had even if it mainly consisted of them arguing. It was one of the last human connections he had.

Now he was going to lose it. He was going to lose Alexander too. And Kaleb. And Lex. And Fouzia. He was going to lose everything. He came to this academy to get information for Cyrus, but he never expected to like his classmates. He even enjoyed spending time with Sarah.

Those kids were one of the few people in his life that looked at him like he had some value. Like he was more than his mistakes. Yet he betrayed them for Cyrus. A man that bought him.

"I have to go back," Hunter said aloud.

He turned to see the wreckage of the gym. Kaleb and Maryanne were fighting for their lives to protect him. They were strong enough to fight for him after everything he did. Yet he was going to leave them here.

"That's not what heroes do." He said to himself.

It's something his father would do. Use people. His father cared more about a bottle of booze then him. If Hunter didn't act now he would lose his family.

* * *

**Sara Zambiea**

"You're lying," Sara said.

Matt Freeman. Her student. How did she never notice it? Matt and Cyrus had the same manipulative charisma. Matt had Jenna's eyes. He didn't look anything like his Laurel or Captain Union.

"So Cyrus thinks his son died," Vanessa said quietly.

She took another swig of tea/alcohol. "That's awful."

"It's Cyrus, are you kidding me? He's a psychopath do you expect him to be a good father?" Eric demanded.

He shook his head. "Amanda was right about one thing Matt is an insurance policy. Only someone with Cyrus's genes can take him on."

"He's a kid, not a weapon. He doesn't even know he's adopted." Mo frowned.

"So Jenna wasn't murdered?" Kurt asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "This is simple information guys."

"No, it's not. This is just another one of your and Cyrus's games that you guys drag everyone else in too." Janelle barked.

Sara frowned. Matt was Cyrus's son. That cold look he had in the arena with Lex. She thought that vacant stare looked so familiar.

"So you kidnapped a baby, gave him away to a family you knew nothing about, and then faked the cause of his mother's death to pin it on his father," Sara said.

"Don't act surprised Sara, I've done worse. Don't let your morals get in the way of doing what has to be done." Amanda barked.

Janelle frowned. "Why are you telling us this now? It's been years."

Amanda's face softened. "Things aren't going according to plan."

"There's a plan?" Daniel asked.

"I always have a plan," Amanda snorted.

She sighed. "These kids. I picked them all for different reasons. Most of them were picked because I didn't see them as potential heroes. Quite the opposite I believe some of them have the potential to be the next Cyrus."

Sara's jaw dropped. Was she serious? Potential Cyrus's? Fouzia was nothing like Cyrus. None of her kids were. And the way Amanda talked about them like they were lab rats made her sick.

"Victoria would never be anything like Cyrus!" Janelle hissed.

"All sixteen of these kids are dangerous for different reasons. I knew their would-be problems if I threw them all together. I didn't expect so many errors." She mumbled.

"Errors?" Kurt asked.

Amanda frowned. "I never accounted for Alice. I never accounted for Matt's rage. He was supposed to be raised in a calm environment to make him the opposite of Cyrus. I also never accounted for Sarah fucking Smith." She said bitterly.

"What does that white trash whore have to do with any of this?" Janelle asked.

Amanda gulped. "I can't say."

"Are you fucking kidding me! More secrets! That's all it is with you, Amanda! Secrets wrapped in lies and then you pretend to be surprised when someone dies!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm not telling you about Sarah for your own safety," Amanda said.

"Please she's an insecure girl with a weak quirk," Janelle smirked.

"Higher than your daughter in the class rankings," Sara mumbled.

Janelle growled and turned to face Sara. "I will beat you into a coma,"

"I'm confused who the hell is Sarah?" Vanessa asked.

"I can't tell you what I know about her, but what I can tell you is that she is a cancer to the Morning Star Academy," Amanda said.

Daniel crossed his arms. "A cancer? She's a teenage girl."

"She brings out the worst in all of the kids. She makes them act on their worst desires." Amanda said.

"I'm sorry, what? You said you picked these kids because they had the potential to be the next Cyrus. Now you're surprised that their showing signs of it?" Mo asked.

"They were supposed to be versions of Cyrus I could control! Sarah is ruining everything!" Amanda yelled.

"So that's what this is about. Your obsession with Cyrus. An obsession that you're taking out on school children." Mo yelled.

Amanda smashed her fists into the table. "Matt and Sarah are a dangerous combination. Things are going to spiral out of control. If we don't act now they can be tools Cyrus can use in our destruction."

"Maybe we deserved to be destroyed," Vanessa said quietly.

Her voice brought silence amongst the adults.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked.

Vanessa chuckled and took another sip of alcohol. "The past always comes back to bite you in the ass. We've been running from our secrets from so long that they found a way to become weapons. We all deserve to suffer for what we've done."

"Vanessa shut the hell up." Janelle groaned.

Vanessa growled. "This isn't high school anymore. I'm a grown-ass woman. You don't get to push me around anymore."

Janelle took a step forward and smiled callously. "Vanessa I'll snap your neck."

"Janelle!" Mo yelled.

Sara was about to say something when her phone rang. She frowned and reached into her pocket. It was from Hunter. She frowned and answered.

"Hello, Hunter? Shouldn't you be enjoying the dance?" Sara asked.

"Sara send help now. Cyrus and other villains are at homecoming. They have us all separated and these guys aren't afraid to use lethal force! Come quick!." Hunter yelled.

Sara froze. Cyrus. Fouzia. He was at the school with her.

"Guys get your suits on and call every hero you know. We're going to war." Sara instructed.

Mo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Cyrus is at the school and he's attacking the kids," Sara said.

Vanessa gasped. Horror covered her face. "Those poor children."

"Why would Cyrus attack the kids? What does he want?" Daniel asked.

Amanda chuckled. Sara growled. She turned to look at her boss. Was she laughing at a time like this? Sara balled her fists and glared her boss in the eye.

"What the hell is so funny?" She yelled.

"I was right. As usual. I can tell you why Cyrus is there. As I said, Sarah Smith ruins everything." Amanda snarled.

* * *

**Alexander**

Rey Tigre. He was here. Memories of the fight in the Black Church fled through his mind. He almost died.

"It's nice to see you, Alexander." He said.

He said it so nonchalantly like he didn't stab him in the chest. Alexander gulped. This was bad. Four villains were bad enough, but four villains and Rey Tigre?

"If you guys leave now, I won't kill you." Victoria threatened.

Shadows swirled around her body, ready to launch themselves at their targets.

"I didn't know heroes killed." Pullerina smiled.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not a hero. I'm a Crown." Victoria snarled.

She flung her hands in the air and razor-sharp tendrils of shadows shot towards the five the villains. Rey Tigre leaped above the tendril, with ease. Alexander's eyes darted to the other villains. Just as they were about to be hit by the tendrils Dark Solstice held his hands in the air. Bright blue flashes of light exploded from his hands, erupting into a fiery explosion.

The flames turned the tendrils into dust before they even made contact.

Victoria's eyes widened. "The hell."

Alexander gulped. Victoria's shadows were vulnerable to light but hardly anyone had ever been able to annihilate them completely.

The five villains began to circle around the teens.

"Oh my god," Sarah whispered.

Alexander looked at his classmates. Lex's arm was broken and a panicked expression was painted on his face. Victoria had her usual warlike smirk, however, there seemed to be a hint of fear in her eyes. A fear she was trying desperately to suppress. Fouzia was still a zombie. Her hands were trembling, but her face was void of emotion. She was still shaken over Matt. Killing someone would take a toll on anyone. Now she was in a fight for her life. And Sarah was crying. Alexander winced in sympathy. Tears were rolling down her face faster than they could be seen and a line of snot was dripping out of her nose. She watched her boyfriend die in front of her. Now she was the reason villains were attacking. No one was in the mental state to fight.

Alexander gulped and looked back at the approaching villains. They needed a plan. A good one.

"Sarah you need to go," Alexander said.

Sarah perked up. She finally looked at the villains and it seemed like she was finally processing what was happening. As if she was stuck in a dream before and she just woke up.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"They came here for you. If they want you that means they're planning something bad." Victoria said.

Sarah shook her head. "I can't leave you guys."

"Sarah, they're right you need to get out of here. If the villains win then all of this is for nothing." Lex instructed.

Alexander nodded. "Victoria and Lex go with here."

Victoria frowned. "My quirk is better equipped for fighting guys like these than yours is."

"Exactly. You and Lex are Sarah's best bet at protection to make sure she gets out of here safely. Fouzia can use her flames to slow them down. Bright lights slow Rey Tigre down and I doubt any of these villains are fireproof." Alexander said.

"That's a stupid plan." Victoria frowned.

"This isn't about strategy it's about making sure Sarah gets out of here alive." Alexander frowned.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Do I not get a say? Just give me over to the villains. It's my fault they're here. It's my fault Matt's dead. Everything that's happened here is my fault. Let me take responsibility."

"Like hell." Lex frowned.

"Everyone shut up." Fouzia barked.

The four teens turned to look at Fouzia. A cold glare was plastered on her face. It seemed uncharacteristic coming from his normally warm friend. Fouzia walked over to Sarah and sighed.

"Sarah now is not the time to act like a human. Do you want to be a better person? Run the hell away from here. If the villains want you, making sure they don't get what they want is the most selfless thing to do. If Matt Freeman couldn't break you then these psychos can't either. You're going to live to fight another day, but only if you get the hell out of here." Fouzia instructed.

The villains were getting closer. Sarah gulped and looked back at her friends and the villains.

"I'll go." She muttered.

Victoria growled. "I hate running from a fight, but I'll go too."

"Good. Now-" Alexander was cut off by the earth trembling.

The five teens yelped as the ground beneath their feet began to crack and quiver. Alexander nearly lost his balance, when Fouzia grabbed his arm to steady him. An earthquake? Alexander's eyes went to Double Trouble. The two's hands were joined, and their free hands were placed on the earth.

Alexander gulped. They were the ones causing it. Alexander tried to take a step towards him but the ground was shaking so hard the force nearly broke his leg. Lex growled and outstretched his arms towards the two.

"There's a dead tree behind them." Lex frowned.

"What the hell does that mean?" Victoria asked.

"It means it would be very unlucky if it fell down," Lex growled.

His eyes began to glow, and a low rumble filled the earth. Lex grunted and swiped his hand, the tree's roots snapping from the ground and falling towards Double Trouble. The two yelped and pointed their hands towards the tree. A concussive blast flew from their palms and shattered the tree into pieces as it made contact.

A distraction. This is what they needed. Alexander turned to the others and hissed.

"Run!" He barked.

Lex and Sarah broke off into a sprint, Victoria trailing behind them using her shadow tendrils to form a shield. It was just him and Fouzia. The two turned back to villains.

"She won't be able to get far." Rey Tigre growled.

Flames danced around Fouzia's palms. "Far enough."

Pullerina smirked and stepped forward.

"Guess we'll just have to take you to out." Pullerina chuckled.

She placed her hands on the twins shoulders, energy flowing from her fingertips into their bodies. Fouzia gulped.

"What is she doing?" She asked.

Alexander shook his head. "Nothing good."

The twins grinned and stopped their foot against the ground. As soon as their feet made contact the ground beneath them exploded.

* * *

**Victoria**

Victoria yelped when a powerful tremor shook the earth. What was going on back there?

"Are they okay?" Lex shouted.

Victoria grunted and kept running. "Just ignore it."

"They shouldn't be fighting for me!" Sarah yelled hysterically.

God, she was having a breakdown. Victoria didn't have the time to deal with this.

"Just keep running," Victoria yelled.

How far were they going to have to run? Victoria growled; she should be back there. She was the strongest one here. She should be taking these villains on, not running from a fight.

_BOOM_. A loud explosion tore through the air behind them. Followed by a bright blue flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Lex asked.

Victoria growled. "Keep running!"

Another explosion followed. The wind began to pick up, causing her hair to fly in her face. Leaves shot from the ground like bullets, flying to an unknown source behind them. Cracks started to appear around the trees, the roots slowly began to rip themselves from the soil.

"What the hell!" Sarah yelled.

Victoria hissed and created a shield of shadows to surround the trio. Victoria coughed and looked behind them. The trees were flying from the earth like they were weightless. No not weightless, they were shattering the earth around them. Something was pulling them. She turned and gasped at what she saw. A black hole was several yards behind them. Just as the trees got close, the black hole exploded into a ball of blue energy devouring everything around it. Ash flew through the air, causing Victoria to gag.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Victoria growled. "That was a black hole."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lex asked.

"A black hole Lex, pay attention." Victoria coughed.

A figure emerged from the cloud of dust. Victoria frowned when she saw who it was. Dark Solstice.

"Where's Fouzia and Alexander?" Sarah asked.

Victoria gulped. Was Dark Solstice able to just slip away, or did he attack the others? Victoria's face fell at the thought. What if Fouzia and Alexander were seriously hurt? Or worse. Victoria looked back at Lex and Sarah. Lex's quirk wouldn't be able to take on Dark Solstice. Sarah might be able to slow him down, but for how long? Plus she needed to get the hell away from here.

"Are Fouzia and Alexander alright?" Sarah asked.

"Run," Victoria answered.

Sarah frowned. "No, I'm not leaving you too,"

"I'm the only one who can stop him," Victoria muttered.

"I'll stay behind, there has to be something my quirk can do," Lex said.

"Last time I checked black holes were a little stronger than bad luck," Victoria said.

Sarah frowned. "He shattered your constructs like it was nothing."

Victoria gritted her teeth and got up slowly. He was approaching them. He must be lowering the damage of his black holes, in this close range, one of them should have been enough to kill them. Victoria raised an eyebrow, they wanted Sarah alive. That had to be the reason why Dark Solstice was making sure not to harm her.

"I'm Victoria Crown. I'll think of something." She said.

She looked back at her classmates and growled. "Run!"

With that, she charged toward the villain. Victoria frowned as she tried to think of a plan. His black holes were surrounded by blue flames, something that didn't make sense to her. No light sound be able to exist near a black hole. Unless…his quirk wasn't just making black holes he could make them explode as well, pulling them in for a fiery demise.

That's why he was able to shatter her constructs. Victoria shook her head, she wouldn't be able to get too close to him without his black hole tearing her body in half. She needed to be smart.

"Move aside Ms. Crown. Just give up the girl and you all can live." He said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Since when do villains make negations."

"I'm a reasonable guy," He shrugged.

"Either give her up or you can die. It would be a shame for a young girl like you to never live up to her full potential." He said calmly.

Victoria frowned. He was trying to get in her head. He was trying to scare her. Victoria gulped, this was different than her fight with Quirk Killer. Dark Solstice had a quirk and he knew how to use it. All of these villains did.

"My sister is chasing after Mr. Dayton and Ms. Smith right now. She's not as kind as I am, step aside and the boy can live and Sarah won't be harmed." He instructed.

_The boy can live and Sarah won't be harmed. _Victoria thought.

His words proved her theory. They needed Sarah. Victoria eyed her opponent cautiously. His quirk was good for defense so she would need to use offense. Although it was hard to combat someone who could create fiery vortexes, she would need to be smart.

"Let's be real, your sister should be scared," Victoria said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Well, you villains showed your hand. No matter what, your end goal is getting Sarah. Bad news for you is we will all die fighting to protect her, don't get me wrong I despise the girl, but I hate jackasses like you way more." Victoria said.

Dark Solstice rolled his eyes. "Is there a point to this speech."

"Lex's quirk is quite volatile. You saw how he tore down that tree? Imagine what he would do to your precious sister?" Victoria said.

His face darkened. He was trying to keep himself composed, but she could tell he was seething.

"He's a hero student, he won't do much damage," He frowned.

Victoria gulped. He was right Lex's morals were ten times stronger than hers. However, she couldn't let him know that. She needed him to fear for his sister's life. What's he started acting irrationally, she could outmaneuver him.

"Cyrus, has you guys study us right? I'm sure you know we're all capable of some pretty dark things. If we killed our own classmate, what makes you think Pullerina is safe? What a cute name by the way. We know she doesn't back down from a fight, yet back their she didn't show off her quirk. Which means she doesn't possess a quirk suited for combat." She smirked.

She took a step closer towards the man. "When I'm done kicking your ass, I'm going to take a knife and carve my name into your sister's forehead."

He howled and drew his hand towards Victoria, he was going to create another black hole. Victoria grinned in anticipation, she wrapped shadows underneath the soles of her shoes and propelled herself upward just as the vortex opened.

She somersaulted over his head, landing right behind the villain. She growled and swung her fist towards the back of his head. Of torrent of jagged shadows following her fist. Seconds before they were about to make contact, he ducked underneath her construct, almost as if he had seen the attack coming.

He lunged towards the girl and grabbed her wrist, using her own momentum against her, he lifted her up and body-slammed her.

Victoria yelped as her body roughly slammed against the ground. Victoria coughed, gasping for air just as the villain grabbed a fistful of her hair.

He placed his palms just inches away from temples. If he did a black hole at full force he would kill her.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He growled.

Victoria grunted and threw her body backward, her elbows connecting with the villain's stomach. Dark Soliste groaned and stumbled backward, giving her the window of opportunity she needed. She stomped against the hard ground, shadows shooting from the earth like spikes. She growled and hurled the spikes towards the man.

He calmly placed his hands in front of his body and did a pushing motion. In an instant the air ripped itself apart, giving birth to a violent dark mass spasming before her. In a blink of an eye, gravity was nonexistent, Victoria yelped as her body was lifted off the ground. She flew towards the black hole, like an invisible cord was binding the two. Victoria looked down at the ground and gulped. She pointed her fist towards the ground, willing the shadows to wrap themselves around her wrists, serving as anchor. _BOOM!_ The black hole exploded, cosmic flames flying towards her like a tsunami.

Victoria threw up her hands in defense. Shadows began to weave themselves into the shape of a shield, unfortunately not fast enough, flames shattered her construct and scorched her arms. Victoria howled in pain and jumped backwards. Spots clouded her vision and the smell of her flesh burning made her want to vomit.

Emerging from the smoke was a fist. Victoria ducked just in time, the villain's fist sailing right above her head. She used this as an opportunity to smash her fist into the man's jaw. He hissed and punched the girl in the temple.

She yelped in pain and fell to her knees.

_Get a hold of yourself Victoria. This isn't the first time you've been punched. _

Victoria ignored the pain flowing through her burnt arms and created a shadow blade. She screamed in anger and slashed the man's chest, blood flowing from the wound.

"Careful little girl, if you kill me you wouldn't be a hero." He said.

Victoria growled and hurled the knife towards the man.

"Who the hell said I was a hero?" Victoria asked.

He grunted and rolled underneath her dagger. He held up his hands in preparation to create another black hole. Victoria coughed, she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Goodbye Ms. Crown." He said.

* * *

**Kevin**

Red. That was all Kevin saw. Blood was all over the ground. Blood soaked his clothes. Jake was covered in blood. Most of it seemed to be his. Chunks of flesh were missing from his arms. Dead bodies were on the ground. Kevin looked down and his stomach turned at what he saw. It was a head. Just a head.

It was a girl. A dead girl was lying by his feet and bittersweet blood covered his lips.

"Oh my god." He gasped.

He screamed in anguish and stumbled backward. He killed her.

"Oh my god!" He yelled.

"Calm the hell down!" Jake barked.

He was helping Jarret down from the flagpole, the boy's eyes were open however he seemed far from conscious. Kevin looked down at the dead bodies.

"I killed her." He whispered aloud.

"You had too," Jake informed.

Kevin shook his head. Blood. Death. Blood. Death. He collapsed to the ground; his body felt like it was being pulled down by stones. He began to sob. A violent sob that he felt with his whole body.

"I'm so sorry." He cried to the dead body.

To half of it at least. He ripped her head clean off. Kevin hated himself. He hated that he was able to commit such an atrocious act. He hated that he was a reason a person would no longer be on this earth. A human being. Someone with a family. A life. He killed them. And the worst part of him liked it. The darkest part of himself loved the way the blood tasted. He hated how much ecstasy it brought him when the life left her body.

"I'm a monster!" Kevin sobbed louder.

"Kevin now is not the time for you to freak out!" Jake yelled.

Kevin stopped crying and looked up at Jake and Jarret.

"You can mourn tomorrow, tonight we fight." Jake scowled.

Kevin shook his head. "I belong in jail. I belong in hell." He said.

"She would have killed us all. You did what you had to. Now I need you to do it again." Jake said.

Kevin frowned. "Do what again?"

"Summon the monster. Aero and the others are still in that gym, and I'm not losing my only friend tonight. So sharpen your fangs buddy. We're going to war." Jake growled.

* * *

**Faith**

Chaos filled the gym. Kids were running around, and explosions filled the air. She didn't see anyone from her class. Where were her classmates? Where was Lex? Faith coughed, drops of blood falling from her lips. That Lizard guy must have hurt her worse than she thought.

"Faith!" A voice called.

Faith turned to see Jake and Kevin running towards her, Jarret was strapped to Jake's back like a sleeping baby. They pushed past the chaos to reach the girl. Faith sighed in relief, even though she wasn't close with the boys she was relieved to see they were okay. For the most part at least. She tried not to question whose blood stained their clothes.

"Where are the others?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea." Faith said.

"Cyrus is here." Jake frowned.

"Who's Cyrus?" Kevin asked.

Faith growled, bone blades shooting from her skin.

"That bastard is going to wish they arrested him at the Black Church," Faith said.

A soft mumble was heard from the chaos, causing the trio to frown.

"Jarret is speaking!" Kevin said in shock.

Faith raised an eyebrow and turned to the shaggy-haired teen.

"Cleo." He whispered.

That one word seemed to take all of his energy. Cleo.

"Is he asking if she's okay?" Jake asked.

Faith followed Jarret's line of vision. Running away from the scene was a stealthy figure. On his back was Cleo McScream.

"Oh hell no," Kevin growled.

She was being kidnapped, Faith realized.

Kevin's brown eyes flashed red. Jake's skin began to glow. Faith's bones sharped into blades. The trio charged without muttering a word, a silent agreement formed between them. No one hurts their classmate.

Kevin was the quickest of the bunch. He lunged towards the villain and kicked the man in the back of his head, causing an unconscious Cleo to slip from his hands. Jake reacted quickly and snatched the girl out of the air and slid the girl on his back.

The three stared down the villain.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Jake growled.

He swung his massive fist towards the man, however, he rolled under the fist with ease. With remarkable agility, he delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Jake's Adam's apple. Jake gasped and stumbled, providing in opportunity for Faith to strike. She slid under her classmate's arms and slashed her bone blades against the villain's thighs.

If he was in pain from her attack, he didn't let it show. He didn't even utter a gasp. He simply did a cartwheel over the girl and delivered a kick to Kevin's jaw, causing the boy to yelp.

Faith growled and prepared to charge at him again. Just when she got close a powerful explosion filled the air pushing the two apart. Faith groaned as her body slammed against the concrete.

The explosion stole her hearing, only allowing her to hear the constant ringing. Smoke clouded her vision. Bloody hands appeared from the smoke and offered themselves to her. Faith coughed and took the hand, slowly pulling herself up. It was Kevin. She sighed in relief and looked around.

The villain was gone. He used the explosion as a way to distract them.

"Damn it! That bastard got away! He must have had some explosion quirk." Kevin growled.

The fact that she could hear again, was ignored by the disappointment of the villain getting away. The same man that tried to kidnap Cleo was able to walk free. Who knew what he was planning to do to her? She shuddered at the worst outcomes.

"Guys." Jake gulped.

The two turned to look at the boy.

"That guy wasn't the one that caused the explosion," Jake said.

Faith frowned. "Then who the hell did?"

Jake pointed his fingers at a figure behind them. Faith turned around slowly and gasped at what she saw. Although Faith never met him in person, Aerolynn's description of him did the villain justice.

"Land Mine?" She asked.

The villain smirked. "Long time no see."

* * *

**Hunter **

Hunter panted as he ran back to the gym. Maryanne and Kaleb were probably in danger. He howled in frustration and picked up his pace. This was all his fault. He should have stopped Cyrus. He should have stopped his father. He should have done something. He let this happen. Any blood spilled tonight would be on him.

He stopped when he entered the gym. Maryanne was coughing up blood. Kevin was throwing punches at Dr. Chen however he was clearly disoriented. Blood was slowly dripping from his nose.

Cyrus sat at a broken table, lazily drinking a glass of punch.

"Hello, Hunter. You came back." He smirked.

"Hunter, I said run!" Kaleb barked.

The boy dodged a punch from Dr. Chen, however, the man grabbed one of Kaleb's free arms and yanked the boy towards him just as he smashed his knee into his jaw.

"Stop hurting them," Hunter begged.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "You could have prevented this Hunter. I didn't light the match, it's not my fault there's a fire."

Hunter growled and balled his fists.

"I'm sorry that I've been a bad slave." He spat.

"I thought we agreed to stop using the Slave word. It sends the wrong impression." Cyrus shrugged.

Hunter took a step towards Cyrus. "What's a better word?"

He met Cyrus's gaze. "You claim you're better than pro heroes, but you're just as corrupt as them. You're cruel, manipulative, and a murder."

Cyrus's face fell. Darkness clouded his eyes. His jaw clenched and he balled his fist.

"I am nothing like them." He said.

Hunter growled. "Then what the hell are you Cyrus? In what story are you the hero? You're nothing but a bastard that needs a kid to do his dirty work. You're just like Captain Union." He said.

"SHUT UP! Don't say that name!" He screamed.

The earth began to tremble when Cyrus yelled. His face went red with anger and took a step closer to Hunter.

"I could kill you right now! I could kill your little Victoria too!" He howled.

Hunter gulped. What had he gotten himself in to?

"Then you would prove me right," Hunter smirked.

Cyrus growled and swung his fist towards Hunter's jaw, seconds before it made contact a blur of silver flew through the air and slammed into Cyrus's fist. Cyrus screamed in pain and stumbled backward. In his fist was a sapphire-colored shuriken.

Hunter looked at the source and sighed in relief at what he saw. It was Amanda Morningstar. He never thought he would be so happy to see the twisted headmistress. Behind her were dozens of pro heroes ready to charge into battle.

Cyrus gritted his teeth as he yanked the weapon from his fist and looked back at the legion of heroes.

"Well, this wasn't the high school reunion I was imaging." Cyrus snickered.

"Shut the hell up," Shaman growled.

"I've missed you too." Cyrus purred.

Ms. Zambiea lunged towards the man and growled.

"Where the hell are my kids?" She barked.

Cyrus smirked. "Oh don't worry about those loveable misfits. Most of them will probably still be alive. The ones that aren't…well, I'll wear something fashionable to their funerals."

"You bastard!" Cow Lady snarled.

"Where do you get off on hurting kids!" Mr. Ross asked.

Cyrus growled. "Payback's a bitch."

The man smirked and looked at Scarlet Overkill and Dr. Chen.

"I think we may have outworn our welcome. Let us be off." Cyrus grinned.

"See you later heroes." Scarlet Overkill smirked.

"Don't let them get away!" Ms. Morningstar yelled.

The heroes charged towards the trio however it was no use, they disappeared into a cloud of smoke, seconds later.

"No!" Hell Priest yelled in frustration.

The heroes seemed to have forgotten Hunter's presence, they seemed to be preoccupied with Cyrus disappearing. Hunter looked down at Maryanne who finally stopped choking on her own blood, however, her skin was whiter than snow and her lips were blue. Kaleb wasn't in a much better state. He was unconscious yet still seemed to be able to vomit.

Tears began to flow down his cheeks. They were hurt because of him.

"What the hell happened here?" Ms. Morningstar demanded.

Hunter gulped. Now was the time, to tell the truth. He had to tell them everything.

* * *

**Fouzia **

"Look out!" Alexander yelled.

Fouzia yelped and hurled a fireball towards Rey Tigre. The villain hissed and jumped back. Her attention was diverted to the twins.

"We're outnumbered," Fouzia muttered.

Alexander gulped. "Just keep fighting."

Fouzia nodded and looked back at the twins. She grunted and swung her fist towards the duo, a spiral of flames shooting towards the duo. They smirked and lifted their palms in the air. Waves of energy shot from their palms stopping the fire in midair, the force changed course of the flames, pushing them back into Fouzia. The girl yelped in rolled out of the way.

That was just the distraction they needed. The ground began to tremble and with a flick of one the boy's wrist, a force of energy slammed into Fouzia's chest, shattering the bones in her body. Fouzia gasped for air and fell on her back. The ground cracked beneath her, trembling from the force of the twin's powers. The earth was vibrating so hard it made Fouzia dizzy. Her dinner threatened to exit her body and she felt like someone smashed a rock into it.

A rock. Matt. She killed Matt. The fights had distracted her from the fact. She was worried about saving her own life when she took one. She killed Matt. Maybe this is what she deserved. She turned her head and her face fell at what she saw. Rey Tigre slashed through Alexander's chest like he was made of putty. The boy hissed in pain but kept fighting. He managed to trade blows with the massive villain.

How was he able to keep going? His quirk didn't give him any extra strength. He was a real hero. All Fouzia did was prove every hateful person right. Her whole life people saw her as a monster because of her religion. Maybe her religion was never the problem at all. Maybe she was just pure evil. That's why she was able to kill Matt. Alexander was a real hero.

"Fouzia!" Alexander yelled.

Fouzia looked over at the boy.

"Get up!" He yelled.

Fouzia coughed and stared at her classmate.

"Get up." He repeated.

He shook his head. "Please get up. I believe in you Fouzia Zambiea,"

Just as he said this Rey Tigre slammed the boy against the ground. His claws digging into Alexander's cheeks. Rey Tigre growled.

"I let you live last time, because I thought you were a worthy opponent. You have proven that you haven't learned anything new. You're a disgrace." Rey Tigre said solemnly.

Fouzia frowned. Alexander wasn't a disgrace. He was the best hero she knew. Fouzia looked back at Double Trouble. What would Alexander do?

He would analyze them. Their quirk allowed them to cause earthquakes and cause ripples in the air. Seismic waves. How did she not realize that earlier! Fouzia frowned. There had to be a catch, she had only seen the villains show one quirk. Why didn't the other twin reveal their quirk yet?

"They don't have one," Fouzia said aloud.

The two share a quirk. That's why they always held hands. They needed to keep a connection between them. Fouzia grinned. She knew how she was going to win this.

**Double Trouble**

**Quirk: Seismic Trouble- Whenever Double Trouble joins hands they can produce shockwaves of earth-shattering magnitude. **

Fouzia grunted and pointed his fists towards the two villains.

"I didn't come this far to die," Fouzia growled.

Two columns of flames shot from her fists. Double Trouble growled and pointed their palms towards the girl.

_Strike. _Fouzia said to herself.

She changed the course of the flames and weaved them together. She snarled as she brought the tornado of flames down to their connected hands, searing the villain's palms. The twins howled in pain, yanking their arms from the flames.

Fouzia grunted and hurled another tornado of flames at the duo, the flames danced around the two, almost acting as a cage.

_One battle is over. _She said to herself.

Fouzia turned back to Rey Tigre and Alexander. Rey Tigre was punching Alexander in the jaw, while the boy tried his best to block the blows.

Fouzia snarled, waves of fire flickering behind her.

"Get the hell away from him." She snapped.

Rey Tigre stopped and looked back towards Fouzia. He smirked.

"What do you plan to do with that?" He asked.

Fouzia growled. "You mean besides barbecue your crazy ass? Nothing much."

Rey Tigre licked his lips and jumped off of Alexander. He eyed Fouzia with a hunger that made her skin crawl.

"You look delicious." He smiled.

"Don't you dare touch her," Alexander growled.

Rey Tigre froze suddenly. He began to twitch, almost as if he heard something. He frowned.

"I was looking forward to killing you two. Until next time." He said.

With that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Sarah**

"Run!" Lex yelled.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing Dayton!" Sarah barked.

The two blond teens raced through the woods, not entirely sure where they should be running to. They were just certain they needed to getaway. Sarah tried to keep Victoria's screams out of her head. She hated the girl before tonight. Now she was worried that she might not be alive. She couldn't lose anyone else. Matt was already gone.

Matt was gone. Matt was dead. The only person who had ever loved her was dead. It was all her fault.

Lex stopped suddenly. Sarah frowned and turned back to Lex.

"What the hell?" She asked.

Lex coughed rapidly. Blood fell from his nose like a water hose. She shrieked in horror.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Lex shook his head. "I feel dizzy."

Sarah frowned. Lex looked like was close to dying.

"What the hell is happening to you?" She asked.

"Karma. Excessive use of my quirk means big consequences." He mumbled.

His words began to slur and the blood began to fall quicker.

"My immune system is probably destroying itself." He said calmly.

Sarah growled. "How can you be some calm about this?"

Lex shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's keep running."

"Poor little schoolboy." A voice purred.

Sarah and Lex looked up to see Pullerina looking at them.

"You don't need to run anymore." She smirked.

She pulled out a knife and grinned.

"I'm going to carve this blondy like a turkey." She grinned.

She swung the blade towards Lex, causing Sarah to yelp. She stretched out her palms and slowed down the momentum of the villain's arm, giving the girl enough time to kick the blade out of Pullerina's hand.

"Bitch," Pullerina growled.

She spun around kicked Sarah in the jaw, her head flying backward and roughly hitting the ground. Sarah growled and tried to get up, however, bones were heavier than steel and her body stuck to the ground like it was glued. Sarah yelped and tried to move her head, yet for some reason, her head was trapped in place.

"Don't fret darling, I won't hurt you. Cyrus wants you nice and well, he didn't say I couldn't kick golden boy's ass. Increasing your gravity should trap you." Pullerina shrugged.

Sarah growled and kept trying to move.

"Leave him alone! I'm the one you want! What the hell does Cyrus want with me anyway!' Sarah yelled.

Pullerina frowned and looked at the girl. Genuine confusion crept on her face.

"You don't know?" She asked.

Sarah frowned. "Don't know what?"

"How do you not know?" Pullerina asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah yelled.

Pullerina ignored her question and turned back to Lex and smiled. "Now we let the fun begin."

She smashed her fist into the boy's jaw, causing Lex to grunt in pain and stumble backward. Lex wheezed in pain, blood falling from his nostrils and lips.

Pullerina raised an eyebrow. "Jesus Christ. You look like death."

Lex growled and punched the girl in the chest. "I can still fight."

She smirked and delivered a high kick to Lex's temple, causing the boy to collapse to the ground.

"I'm not so sure about that." She smirked.

While the boy was down, she mounted him and smirked. She pulled out her knife and placed it to Lex's flesh.

"What should I carve into your forehead?" She asked.

Sarah growled. She was going to hurt Lex. Lex had done so much for her, and now he was going to die in front of her. He was going to die fighting for her. She wasn't worth fighting for. No one should be risking their lives for her. Sarah hissed in frustration, they were too far away for her to use her quirk and she couldn't move. What was her quirk? Something to do with gravity. It had to be something more. She seemed to amplify Double Trouble's quirk. Amplify. Upgrade.

She could amplify the force of things. Quirks. The force of gravity. Sarah gulped. She could amplify quirks. That was why Lex was experiencing such intense karma.

**Pullerina**

**Quirk: Upgrade- She can increase different forces in life. Such as gravity, density, knowledge, and yes even quirks!**

Pullerina grunted and punched Lex in the nose. Pullerina smiled as the blond boy's blond coated her knuckles.

"Why don't you fight back little hero?" She purred.

Lex growled and headbutted the villain, causing the girl to scream in pain. Lex pushed the girl off of him and threw her to the ground. The boy groaned and got in a fighting stance. Even though he was still standing the karma was practically killing him and Pullerina's ferocious blows weren't helping.

"Stop it!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut up." Pullerina barked.

She reached into her waistband and pulled out another knife. The girl grunted and lunged at the boy, with one quick motion she slashed his cheek.

"I said STOP IT!" Sarah screamed in primal frustration.

Pullerina froze. Her eyes became pale and lifeless in an instant. The smirk on her face dissolved in seconds. She collapsed on the ground, giving off a soft thud. Sarah frowned. What the hell was happening?

Gravity soon decreased, and Sarah got up slowly. Lex. She gasped and ran over to the boy. He was unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood. If that wasn't concerning enough he wasn't breathing.

"Lex!" Sarah yelled.

Sarah frowned and slapped the boy's cheek.

"Dayton! Please wake up. Come on wake up!" Sarah screamed


	36. We Failed The Children

**Victoria**

"You're not making this easy Victoria." Dark Solstice hissed.

Victoria grunted as another explosion went off. Her shadowy shield managed to take most of the impact, unfortunately not enough to stop the force from slamming into her, throwing her onto her back. Dark Solstice grinned and approached the girl's limp body.

"I admire your resilience. More heroes should be like you." He said.

Victoria coughed. "You're not going to be saying that when I gut your sister like a fish."

Dark Solstice growled. "On second thought, I think you just need to die."

Just as Dark Solstice was prepared to create another black hole a magenta-colored blast of energy slammed into the villain, slamming him into a tree.

Victoria gulped. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or relieved at the source of the blast of energy.

"Mom?" Victoria croaked.

Her mother emerged from the shadows, purple light sparking from her fingertips. Her mother's normal poised expression was shattered when she saw Victoria's burning body. It was the closet thing to emotion Victoria ever saw from her mother.

"Victoria." She sighed.

Janelle stopped and turned to look at Dark Solstice.

"I'm going to kill that man." She hissed.

Janelle howled and charged towards the villain with remarkable speed, however just when the pro hero was inches away from the unconscious villain he disappeared in a cloud of cyan-colored smoke. Janelle stopped suddenly to stop herself from running into a tree.

"Cyrus!" She yelled in anger.

Her mother punched the tree in frustration and began to curse.

Victoria shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about Cyrus. Her whole body ached.

"Mom….help me," Victoria mumbled.

* * *

**Sara Zambiea **

"Amanda where are my kids!" Sara yelled.

She didn't know where her students were. She didn't know where Fouzia was. She didn't know if any of them were alive or dead. She didn't know what she would have done if anything happened to them.

Amanda frowned. "Heroes and medics are searching for everyone. Almost everyone is accounted for."

Sara growled and grabbed Amanda's arm. She yanked the headmistress's body towards hers.

"Your only function is tracking people. If I ask you where the fuck someone is I expect an answer!" Sara yelled.

Amanda roughly pulled her arm away.

"Don't blame me for this, blame Cyrus." She barked.

Sara was about to answer when a soft croak was heard. Sara frowned and looked behind her. An EMT was pushing a stretcher. A small figure was laying on it.

"Aerolynn!" Sara yelled.

Sara ran over to her student. The girl had a black eye and a lump on her forehead.

_Cleo. _Aerolynn said.

Her normally bright letters were but a faint glow. Sara smiled weakly and moved a strand of dark hair out of the girl's eyes.

"Move out of the way ma'am we need to get her to the hospital." The EMT instructed.

Sara frowned and backed away.

"You're going to be fine Aerolynn." Sara smiled weakly.

The EMT rolled her away, leaving Sara and Amanda alone. Chaos was everywhere. Students were crying from pain, terror, or for the fact they couldn't find their friends. Several ambulances and firetrucks were everywhere. Several policemen were escorting a scaly villain to a police car. On top of that, Sara was constantly blinded by camera flashes from the paparazzi. The media was going to have a field day with this.

"I said get the fuck off of me!" A voice yelled.

Sara perked up. She knew that voice.

"Faith!" Sara called.

She ran to a nearby tent that the paramedics had set up. Inside the tent was Faith and Kevin. Kevin was trying to calm down the angry girl as medics applied bandages to a gash in her forehead.

"Ms. Zambiea!" Kevin said in relief.

He let go of Faith and ran into his teacher's arms. Sara sighed and gratefully pulled her student into her arms.

"I was worried about you guys." Sara smiled.

She wiped a tear by Kevin's eye.

"We got separated from the others. They took Cleo, Jarret, and Jake to the hospital so they can be treated." Kevin explained.

Sara smiled at the fact that she knew more of her students were going to be okay. This was almost over.

"Don't you need to be treated?" Sara asked Kevin.

Kevin's face darkened. It was then that Sara noticed his clothes were soaked in blood. Blood that wasn't his. In fact, there wasn't a cut or a scratch on his body. Sara's stomach sank when she realized why he looked so sad.

Kevin continued to cry. He looked down in shame. "I didn't want to kill her." He sobbed.

Sara realized she was crying too when the tears hit her lips. Sara shook her head and pulled the boy back into her arms.

"It's okay Kevin, it's okay." She muttered.

"I said go treat someone else! I have a healing factor! You're wasting your time with me!" Faith barked.

The paramedics ignored her and continue to treat her wounds.

"Medics! Someone help me!" Janelle shrieked.

Sara turned to see the pro hero carrying an unconscious Victoria. The girl's arms dangled loosely; her flesh burned to the point where her arms barely looked like arms.

"Victoria!" Kevin gasped.

"I said medic! Is anyone listening to me!" Janelle screamed.

Doctors began to scramble to the crying woman and gently took her daughter out of her arms. Sara wanted to run after the stretcher that was pulling Victoria away but there were still too many of her students that could need her help. The doctors would take care of Victoria.

The heavy beating of metallic wings, startled Sara causing the woman to look up at the sky. The American Eagle was hovering above her. Two figures were in his hands: Alexander and Fouzia.

The worry that was building up inside Sara shrank when she saw her sister in law.

"Fouzia!" Sara said in relief.

The American Eagle gently sat the two teens down, allowing Sara to run towards the duo and pull the them into a tight hug. Alexander's shirt was torn and claw marks covered his body. Fouzia wasn't in much better shape with her black eye and bleeding nose, her hijab was ripped to shreds allowing her coil-like black hair to fall freely.

Judging by how red their faces were the teens must have been crying a lot.

"Thank god you two are okay." Sara sighed.

Kevin saw the trio and ran over to them joining in on the group hug.

"It's going to be okay; we're going to make it through this," Sara said in relief.

Fouzia's face fell. Tears began to fall from her eyes again. She began to shake her head.

"No. Not all of us will." Fouzia sobbed.

Sara gulped. What happened in the woods? Why were Fouzia and Alexander even in the woods?

"Matt's dead," Fouzia said shakily.

Her tone was cold and lifeless.

_Matt's dead. _Sara repeated to herself.

"What?" Sara asked.

Alexander gulped. Why did he seem scared? What happened in the woods?

"Some villains killed him." Alexander blurted.

Fouzia's eyes widened in shock. Sara frowned, was Fouzia not there when it happened?

"What?" Sara repeated.

Matt. Matt was dead. The boy was so young. He had so much potential. Now he was gone. She failed. She let one of her students die. She should have been at this dance; she should have protected them. This was all her fault.

"Help!" A feminine voice screamed.

Everyone turned to see a bloody figure carrying a body.

"Holy shit, is that Sarah?" Kevin asked.

Sara gaped. The girl was practically drenched in blood, it dyed her blond hair and her blue dress. Dirt and mud were all over her skin.

"She's bleeding." Sara gasped.

Kevin frowned. "That blood…it isn't hers."

Faith took a step closer to the scene. "Who is she carrying?"

Sara couldn't make out who it was, but Faith's hellish scream let her know exactly who Sarah was carrying.

"Lex," Fouzia whispered, her voice was full of shock.

"LEX!" Faith screamed.

The paramedics were quick. They rushed to the girl before Sara and the others could, already taking an unconscious Lex out of Sarah's arms. The girl's face was emotionless. Something that was surprising for Sara. Sarah Smith always had her Queen Bee smirk. Now she looked like someone ripped her soul out of her body.

The paramedics swarmed Lex's body. They gently placed him on a stretcher and began frantically shouting things at each other. Faith began to push the others and ran over to the scene.

"Lex!" Faith screamed.

Sara and the others followed the girl to the unconscious body. It wasn't until the doctors placed a white sheet over Lex Dayton's head that Sara realized that Lex wasn't unconscious. He was dead.

* * *

**Cyrus**

"No!" Cyrus screamed in frustration.

He howled and punched the wall in front of him.

The rest of his team eyed him skeptically.

"Come on the mission wasn't that bad." Scarlet Overkill reasoned.

Cyrus growled and spun around to face the villains.

"Double Trouble and Deviant Lizard have been arrested, Pullerina and the Butcher are dead, and we failed to get Cleo, Sarah, and Hunter. I didn't get anything I wanted!" Cyrus shrieked.

Rey Tigre shrugged. "The plan was weak from the start."

Anger began to bubble inside Cyrus. He was the boss around here, what made the others think they could talk to him like this?

"Question my reasoning again and I'll snap your neck." Cyrus hissed.

Rey Tigre raised an eyebrow. If he was scared, he didn't let it show.

"I respect you Cyrus, so I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Threaten me again and I'll rip your heart out of your chest." He said calmly.

Cyrus frowned and took a step closer to the criminal.

"Where would you be without me?" Cyrus asked.

Rey Tigre smirked. "The real question is where would you be without me?"

"SHUT UP!" Dark Solstice screamed.

The man's roar threw the villains off. They all turned to look at the sobbing criminal.

"She's dead. My sister is dead!" Dark Solstice screamed.

He got up slowly. "I don't want to hear about stupid arguments about power. I just want to hear one thing. What the hell are we going to do to avenge her death? When are we going to fucking kill Sarah Smith!" He yelled.

"Mariah's dead?" A voice asked.

The villains turned to see Verity looking at them from the shadows. Cyrus sighed. He made sure to leave the teenage villain at the base because he knew this would be too much for him. He could barely handle himself in the Black Church.

"Everyone just give me some space to think. I need to come up with a Plan B." Cyrus sighed.

A soft tap on his shoulders caused Cyrus to turn. Standing behind him was Void. The villain was quiet…as usual. Cyrus growled, the man disappointed him, he wasn't in the mood to hear his excuses.

Void reached into his pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag. Inside the bag was a loc of hair.

"What the hell?" Scarlet Overkill gagged.

"Hair?" Verity questioned.

Cyrus grinned and looked up at Void. He smirked, perhaps Void didn't let him down after all. The villain was smarter than Cyrus gave him credit for.

"Not just anyone's hair. Cleo McScream's. I think we're one step closer to accomplishing our goal." Cyrus grinned.

* * *

**Amanda **

"Two students are dead," Amanda said aloud.

"Yes ma'am. Matt died from blunt force trauma, and it appeared Lex had a brain hemorrhage and suffered from an aneurysm." Amanda's newest assistant, Preston answered.

Amanda gulped. The press was going to have a field day with this. Her phone was ringing non-stop from angry parents.

"Give me the rundown." Amanda sighed.

"Well Alexander is making a full recovery, Victoria has to go through surgery but the doctors are hopeful she won't have scars, Maryanne finally stopped coughing up blood and the doctors are saying there won't be any permeant damage, Jarret had a seizure earlier this morning but the doctors don't believe that has anything to do with the attack, Cleo is currently suffering from a concussion, Jake's getting stitches…a lot of them, Aerolynn just woke up and is healthy for the most part, Faith and Kevin are fine…physically they had to be detained because the girl was screaming and trying to fight the doctors, Kaleb has the flu but the doctors are saying that he's lucky it's just that, Fouzia seems to be the most stable one and took the least amount of damage." Preston answered.

Amanda frowned. "That's it?"

"I'm sorry?" Preston squeaked.

Amanda growled. "Where the hell is Alice! Where the fuck is Hunter!"

Preston gulped. "Well Alice vanished during Homecoming and we haven't been able to locate her, we were hoping your quirk would be able too."

Amanda smashed her fist against the table, rattling the objects on her desk."Do you really think I haven't thought to use my quirk?" She snarled.

Her quirk was able to track anyone in the world. There were some exceptions. The main one being Cyrus. She could never use her quirk on him. What made Alice so special that Amanda's quirk couldn't find her?

"What about Hunter? I want that little bastard's head on a spike. How dare he betray me and think he can get away with it?" She hissed.

Her real question was how could someone outsmart her? How could she not sense that Hunter was working for Cyrus? She was supposed to know everything.

"We don't know. After homecoming, he disappeared. The police are searching for him as we speak." Preston said.

"So, two students are dead, two students are missing, and the rest are emotionally scarred," Amanda growled.

This was all Cyrus's fault. He ruined everything. He was destroying these kids just like he destroyed her father.

"I suppose there is some good news," Preston said quietly.

Amanda growled. "What fucking good news?"

"Well, the doctors said that Sarah will make a full recovery and that her baby will be fine," Preston said optimistically.

Amanda froze. No, it couldn't be. She must have misheard. There must have been a mistake.

"What did you just say?" Amanda asked.

Preston's face fell. "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Amanda snarled.

"Sarah Smith is pregnant." Preston gulped.

* * *

**This was originally going to be one chapter but I thought this would be a natural way to end the chapter. The next chapter will follow the students as they cope with the aftermath of homecoming. **


	37. Let Him Go

**Jerry Grayson**

"It's awful, what happened here?" Renee said.

Jerry nodded. He was surprised that to be dispatched to the Morning Star Academy. He was even more surprised to learn that the school was attacked by supervillains with an alarming number of casualties. By the time Jerry and Renee got there, a boy was already dead.

"Poor thing. He was so young." Renee said.

As soon as the words left her mouth a loud bang filled the ambulance. That was followed by Renee screaming. He gasped and slammed the brakes.

"Jerry, he's not dead!" Renee yelled.

Jerry frowned and turned to look in the back seat and was surprised to see that the white sheet was no longer covering the body and the boy that was under it was currently spasming while gasping for air.

"What the hell?" Jerry frowned.

"He has a pulse!" Renee yelled.

She began to check his body. "Jerry call the hospital!"

* * *

**Aurelie**

Aurelie was confused on how she ended up on the dressing room floor. She sat up slowly and groaned. Her body was stiff from being trapped in such a confined space. Aurelie paused, where was she? The last thing she remembered was she was with Maryanne and the others fighting against Orion. Now she was in a fancy red dress and left with an intense feeling of nausea.

Aurelie groaned and stood up. She opened a door to the dressing room and was surprised to see that the store was practically empty. She could count on one hand how many customers there were and there were even fewer workers.

The salesclerk girl around her age stood at the cash register lazily playing a game on her phone. Aurelie frowned.

"Where are we?" Aurelie asked in her head.

She waited for one of her sisters to answer her, instead, she was met with silence. Aurelie frowned. Her mind was never silent. She always had at least one other girl shouting in her head. Now the only thoughts she heard were her own.

"Girls?" Aurelie called.

Silence. No one answered. Aurelie gulped. What was worse was that she couldn't feel their presence in her mind. She could not sense her sisters.

"Shit…shit. This is really bad." Aurelie began to mutter.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She just needed to call Cleo and her roommate could help her get in touch with their teachers. They would know what to do.

No answer. Aurelie frowned when she looked down at her phone. She was going to check the time, only to widen her eyes the moment she saw the date. "January? Weren't we in December?"

She kept scrolling and saw she had sixty-seven missed calls. Some were from Cleo. Most of them were from her parents, all of them were from the last couple of hours. Aurelie scratched her head in complete confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked.

* * *

**Lex**

Darkness. Lex never thought it would be possible to feel darkness yet somehow, he could feel the rough coldness of shadows weighing down on his soul. The darkness consumed him, devouring him. It tore apart his soul yet gave his belly a certain warmness that he had never felt before.

"Lex." Faith called.

The darkness parted so Lex could see the girl. The first thing Lex noticed was how beautiful she looked. Her blond hair was radiant and flew around her like a golden mist. Her pale skin sparkled like she had specks of moonlight on her skin. She wore a bright white dress that looked like it was made of snow. She was gorgeous.

"Come on Lex." She smiled.

She did a waving gesture, signaling for the boy to come towards her.

"Come on Lex." She repeated warmly.

Lex was about to take a step forward when he felt a hand grab him. He frowned and turned to look at the source. It was Sarah. The girl had a beautiful black dress that looked like it was weaved from shadows. Her blond hair was tied into a ponytail showing off her round face and bright eyes. There was a kindness in her eyes that Lex did not see often but always knew was there.

She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "You don't belong with her. Not anymore."

"LEX!" A voice shrieked.

Suddenly the world around Lex began to shatter. The two girls let go of him and turned to smoke, leaving the boy falling into an abyss.

"LEX!" A voice yelled.

Suddenly the world began to crash down on Lex. Light flooded his eyes and his body became numb. He was no longer in his dark paradise and instead was on a hospital bed, four sets of eyes anxiously peering at him.

"Oh, thank god." Faith sighed.

The blond girl threw herself at her best friend, throwing her arms around him. Lex's arms were restrained so he couldn't hold her back. However, being in her embrace was good enough.

"I thought I lost you." Faith sobbed.

Lex coughed. He smiled weakly. "You're crushing my stomach,"

"Quit hogging my roommate Faith." Kaleb smiled.

Kaleb jokingly pushed Faith aside and ruffled his roommate's blond hair.

"I have some kind of spider-monkey flu so I'll save the big hugs for later." He smiled.

Lex frowned. "Spider-monkey flu?"

Kaleb sighed. "Some villain created this chemical that was meant to attack my genes. Well, the spider and monkey genes anyway. My human side is the only thing that kept me alive, that and some good medicine. It could have been a lot worse; I could have ended up like…" Kaleb trailed off before he could finish his sentence.

His happy expression stayed on his face however his smile did not seem to match his eyes.

"Matt," Lex said aloud, realizing why his roommate was so broken up.

Fouzia finally spoke up. "They're saying a villain killed Matt,"

Lex gulped. Suddenly, he remembered everything. Fouzia killed Matt. Even though he didn't smash the rock over his head it seemed like he was just as much to blame as Fouzia. A part of him feared that Fouzia had beat him to the punch. Would he have done the same thing to get rid of the person that hurt Sarah and Faith? Would his attack have been worse? Would his be an accident?

"I told Mrs. Zambiea that." Alexander said shakily.

Kaleb shook his head. "Poor Matt. He was so nice. A little high strung, but he always had a smile on his face."

Lex frowned. Kaleb wasn't aware of the truth. He didn't know how cruel Matt truly was. He just saw the boy that made jokes in football practice. The worst he had seen is him complaining about his rankings. He didn't know about the boy that beat his own girlfriend, about the manipulative asshole who tried to turn his best friend against him.

Faith sighed. "I feel so bad. I mean I know that sounds weird after what happened, but before Homecoming I kind of considered him a friend. I mean he was never an enemy."

Fouzia shook her head. "I need some air."

The girl sighed and walked out of the room leaving her friends alone. Lex sighed. Only five people knew how Matt really died. Alexander and Fouzia already covered up the murder, and Victoria sure as hell wouldn't tell the truth. Lex frowned. Even if he didn't agree with what they did, he was going to stand by his friends. If they're saying a villain killed Matt, then a villain killed Matt.

"Where's Hunter? Our friend group feels incomplete without him." Lex joked.

Although no one was smiling before their faces dropped to the floor at the mention of Hunter's name. Even Kaleb dropped his smile the moment he heard his name.

"I don't think we're going to be seeing Hunter anytime soon." Faith sighed.

Lex frowned. "What happened? Oh God, please don't tell me he's dead."

"He betrayed us," Kaleb said through gritted teeth. Lex noticed all six of his hands were clenched into fists.

Sorrow managed to make its way on his face.

"What do you mean he betrayed us? That guy doesn't have a malicious bone in his body." Lex frowned.

"He was working with Cyrus," Alexander explained.

Lex shook his head. He kept hearing the name Cyrus. Was this guy supposed to be important?

"Who is Cyrus?" Lex asked.

The trio shared a puzzled look. It seemed like they knew something they didn't want to tell him.

"He's a villain." Faith said.

"A psychopath." Alexander finished.

Lex shook his head. "And Hunter was working with him? Hunter was working with the guy that attacked the school?"

Faith sighed. "We don't know the full story."

"We know enough." Kaleb frowned.

"I don't know anything. Can someone tell me exactly what happened?" Lex asked.

"What happened Mr. Dayton is that you're a miracle." A voice answered.

The four teens turned to look at Ms. Morningstar looking at them with a smirk. The four of them gulped in unison.

"Ms. Morningstar." Lex croaked.

She smiled. "They declared you dead. They said they couldn't find a pulse. Then like magic, you have a seizure in the ambulance and new life is brought into you." She smiled.

Lex frowned. "I don't believe in magic. The doctors probably made a mistake."

Faith crossed her arms. "Lex's a fighter."

Ms. Morningstar narrowed her eyes at Lex. "Of course."

She smiled. "I suppose I should go check on the rest of my students."

Just as Ms. Morningstar was about to leave Faith grabbed her arm.

"Ms. Morningstar there is one more thing, during the fight we saw someone." Faith said.

Ms. Morningstar raised an eyebrow. "You saw someone?"

"Land Mine. The villain that attacked us in the Black Church. He disappeared once the heroes started to show up."

Ms. Morningstar chuckled. "Land Mine? He and the rest of his crew are in jail where they belong. You must have been mistaken."

She turned back to Lex and grinned. "Get well soon." She smiled.

* * *

**Cleo**

Are you going to answer that? Aerolynn asked.

Cleo shook her head and nuzzled her head against her girlfriend's.

"I don't want to deal with my parents." Cleo sighed.

The two girls were currently snuggled in Cleo's hospital bed. Aerolynn sighed as more words conjured along her side.

Our school was under attack last night. They're probably worried sick.

Cleo frowned. She probably seemed selfish to Aerolynn. She was complaining about her parents to a girl that's never had a family. Her struggle didn't compare.

Cleo sat up and sighed.

"My father had this saying that if you can't be the best at something there's no point in trying," Cleo said.

That's stupid. No offense. Aerolynn frowned.

Cleo sighed. "Growing up, I was always my father's princess. He expected a lot of things from me and I was always able to give them to him. I wanted to be a hero and my father simply wanted me to be the best hero I can be,"

Well isn't that what you're doing? Aerolynn asked.

Cleo shook her head. "No Aero, it isn't. I get to this school and I went from being the most popular girl in my school to being invisible. I was finally faced with a chance to prove myself when I fought that villain. And without even blinking he was able to take away the only thing that made me special."

Aerolynn frowned and took the blonde's hand in hers. Your quirk isn't what makes you special.

"It kind of does in our society. I couldn't even hold my own against him. When I answer my parents call, I don't want them to see what I've become." Cleo sighed.

What have you become? Aerolynn asked.

Cleo frowned. "A failure."

Aerolynn shook her head. No. You, Cleo MsScream are not a failure.

"You don't have to patronize me." Cleo sighed.

Cleo was about to say something when Aerolynn's phone buzzed. The girl raised an eyebrow and pulled her phone out.

"Who is it from?" Cleo asked.

Kevin. He's saying they found Aurelie. Aerolynn gasped.

"You mean Alice." Cleo corrected.

She was still getting used to her new roommate. Alice was considerably less pleasant than Aurelie.

No, I mean Aurelie. She's back.

* * *

**Kevin**

"What's your name again?" The receptionist asked.

Kevin sighed. "Kevin Odeymi."

The receptionist nodded slowly. If Kevin had to take a guess the lady was probably confused about how the hell to spell Odeymi.

"I don't see you in the system." She said.

Kevin sighed. "Did you spell my last name right?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. A-d-a-m-y." She spelled out.

Kevin sighed. "No offense ma'am, but this is going to take all day. I just need to see my friend."

"And your friend is?" She asked.

Kevin could tell the woman was afraid at the thought of having to spell another foreign last name.

"Calm down he's American." Kevin sighed.

After Kevin gave her Jarret's information, she gave him Jarret's room number. Kevin sighed in relief and sprinted to the boy's room. Last night he slept in his room alone. He was miserable. Even though he slept by himself all his life, having Jarret there comforted him. Maybe it was just the fact that it was the only human connection he had, but he felt attached to his roommate. He was his best friend. Currently, his only friend but that didn't take away he was his best friend.

_**Six Months Earlier:**_

"Fuck." A voice hissed.

Kevin paused just as he was about to knock his door. Kevin frowned. Was this a bad idea? What was he thinking about going to a hero school? Plus, his roommate was randomly cursing, meaning he had company, or he was crazy. Well, Kevin couldn't really call anyone crazy.

"Dude, just go in," Kaleb said.

Kevin turned to see Kaleb watching him with a smirk. Kevin frowned. He met Kaleb on the bus, the boy was friendly to him. Something Kevin appreciated. He was relieved that he wasn't the only black person in this school. He even saw a cute girl with braids in the common room. Well, kind of cute, her brooding scowl kind of took away from her beauty. That and the fact that Kevin was confident that said girl could probably body slam him.

"My roommate is pretty cool." Kaleb smiled.

"Of course, he is. Things just work out for you don't they." Kevin sighed.

Kaleb shrugged. "Call it good karma."

Kevin frowned and opened the door. Standing in the center of the room was a tall and lanky boy with tanned skin and shaggy brown hair. He was currently sucking on his thumb when noticed Kevin's presence. The boy looked up at Kevin and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be Kevin?" He said.

Kevin nodded. "And you're Jarred?"

"Jarret." The boy corrected with a smile.

Kevin blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Jarret."

"Jarred would have been a cool name." Jarret chuckled.

Kevin looked up at the boy. He was that much taller than him where he had to look up.

"Why are you sucking on your thumb?" Kevin asked.

Jarret chuckled. "I cut myself on a thumbtack. Stupid really."

Kevin froze. Blood. The scent made his stomach rumble and made Kevin want to lunge at his roommate right now. Kevin shook his head.

Calm down. He said to himself.

Kevin sighed. "Yeah, stupid mistake." He said through gritted teeth.

His fangs threatened to tear his lips apart and make their way into the boy's flesh.

Kevin tried to distract himself and looked up at the wall. A poster of a muscular pro hero was on the wall.

"That's Captain Celebrity, right?" Kevin asked.

Jarret grinned. "Hell yeah, the number one hero in America. You a fan?"

Kevin shrugged. "I was never into mainstream heroes."

"Wow, a hipster," Jarret smirked.

"So why is he on your wall?" Kevin asked.

Jarret smiled. "He's a real hero. One day I hope to be as great as him."

_**Now:**_

"Fuck." Jarret cursed.

Kevin sighed in relief when he heard his friend curse.

"Thank god." Kevin grinned.

Jarret looked up at Kevin and smiled to see the boy walking towards him.

"Kevin." He said warmly.

"You're okay," Kevin said in relief.

He ran over to his friend's bedside and pulled him into a hug, his nose, nuzzling his friend's shaggy hair.

"Not really. Brain is jumbled. So many thoughts." Jarret frowned.

Kevin chuckled. "Well for the past couple of days you been borderline brain dead and could barely say one word, let alone a full sentence."

Jarret smiled weakly. "Progress."

"Definitely progress." Kevin smiled.

Jarret shook his head. "I don't remember anything. My mind is like thousands of puzzle pieces trying to piece themselves together."

"So, you don't remember what happened with Amanda?" Kevin asked.

How could he block out something so traumatic? He looked like he was going to die.

"I know I got in trouble and she punished me. I remember being in so much pain I wanted to die. That's it." Jarret said.

Kevin smiled. At least Jarret could move forward. Maybe not remembering what happened was the best thing. Now he can try and live a normal life. Jarret's hospital gown was exposed so Kevin could see the scars and bruises that decorated his friend's skin. Kevin reached out to the touch one of the scars forming.

"Jesus Christ." He said.

Jarret chuckled. "On the bright side, chicks like scars."

"Yeah, because girls are just lining up to get with you." Kevin laughed.

Jarret frowned. "I'm finally back to normal and the first thing you want to do is insult me?"

"I have been spending a lot of time with Jake and Sarah," Kevin joked.

As soon as Kevin said Jake's name, Jarret froze. The warmth in his eyes was replaced by a cold glare. Jarret began to shake his head rapidly.

"She's going to kill us!" He screamed.

Kevin flinched and jumped back in shock. Jarret's body began to thrash around, and he began to slam his head against the wall.

"She's going to kill us!" Jarret screeched.

Kevin ran to the monitor and slammed his palms against the call button.

"Can somebody send a nurse up here! My friend is freaking out!" Kevin yelled.

Jarret finally stopped thrashing and began gasping for air. Then it stopped. His body went limp causing Kevin to panic.

"Jarret!" Kevin yelled.

He ran over to his friend, he reached out to touch the boy however Jarret pulled himself away. He seemed to regain control of his body and his mind. He looked up at Kevin with wide eyes.

"I think I just remembered something." Jarret panted.

Kevin smiled. "That's good right?"

"Kevin, did you kill someone?" Jarret asked.

* * *

**Aurelie**

"So, you have no memory of the past four weeks?" Amanda asked.

Aurelie shook her head. "I'm confused. Are you telling me I missed a whole month of school?"

Amanda frowned and sat back against her chair. The two were currently in the hospital waiting room, with the headmistress demanding to speak to her.

"Well, that explains why I couldn't track you. You're back, I was using my quirk to track Alice." Ms. Morningstar sighed.

Aurelie nodded. She felt incredibly disoriented. Like she just woke up from a long nap. Her body still felt kind of numb and her mind was scrambled up into pieces.

"Ms. Morningstar I have another problem, I can't reach any of my sisters," Aurelie said.

Ms. Morningstar frowned. "You can't reach them?"

"The only thoughts I can hear are my own." Aurelie said quietly.

The feeling was strange. How long had she wished to have her mind all to herself? Now that she did, she felt alone. She always had someone in her corner fighting for her, now she had to defend herself. Where were her sisters? Did something happen to them?

"We'll run some tests on you later, we'll see if we can figure out how to bring these girls back." Ms. Morningstar said.

Aurelie sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ms. Morningstar."

"Aurelie!" A voice yelled.

Aurelie turned to see Cleo and Kevin running towards her. Before she could even react the two tackled her and pulled the girl into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Cleo cried.

Kevin nodded. "I missed you more."

Aurelie wheezed as her friends began to squeeze her harder.

"I need air to live!" Aurelie croaked.

Kevin and Cleo laughed and let go of their friend. Aurelie smiled, it was calming to see her friends again. Ms. Morningstar laughed.

"I'll leave you three to catch up." She said.

With that, Ms. Morningstar grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the room leaving the trio alone.

"So, what did I miss?" Aurelie asked.

* * *

**Fouzia**

"Fouzia!" Alexander yelled.

Fouzia froze at the mention of her name. After what happened last night she was trying to distance herself from the boy. He didn't seem to get the memo.

"Can I help you, Alexander?" She asked.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" He asked.

Fouzia gritted her teeth. Matt. She killed Matt. She took away a life.

"What are you referring to?" She asked.

Alexander looked down at his feet and sighed. He was searching for the words to say what he wanted.

"I didn't want to lie." He said quietly.

Fouzia frowned. The lie. She could have come forward and finished all of this. She would have been arrested but at least she could tell the truth. Then Alexander took that opportunity for her. He lied, and now she was stuck drowning in her secrets.

"Then why did you?" She demanded.

Alexander frowned. "I just wanted to protect you."

Fouzia sighed. Yesterday if she heard those words she would have felt flattered that he cared that much. Now she felt trapped.

"I'm going to go check on Victoria and Sarah," Fouzia said.

Just as she was about to leave, Alexander stopped her.

"We're still friends right?" Alexander asked.

Fouzia gulped. She didn't have time to think about that. She didn't want to.

"Like I said I need to go check on Victoria and Sarah." Fouzia sighed.

She pulled her arm away and walked away from the boy.

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah was surprised when she woke up in a poorly decorated hospital room. Sarah groaned and sat up slowly.

"What the hell?" Sarah asked.

She sat up slowly and was surprised to see a blond nurse watching her.

"Oh good, you're up." She smiled.

Sarah groaned. "Lex." She mumbled.

"One of your friends told me to tell you that Lex Dayton is okay and recovering." She smiled.

Sarah frowned. She didn't have any friends. She began to process what the nurse said, and she smiled. Lex was going to be okay. That was all that mattered.

"How? He didn't have a pulse." Sarah said.

The nurse smiled. "We have really good doctors here they were able to revive in him in the ambulance, at least long enough for us to perform surgery when he got here."

"So he's alive? He's okay?" Sarah asked.

"He's okay. He's going to make a full recovery. Now concerning your issues, we already contacted your parents." She said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What issues?"

"Your pregnancy. Luckily, your baby was not injured in the fight and is still very healthy." She said.

Sarah was taken aback for a second. She shook her head. She must have misheard.

"I'm sorry what?" Sarah asked.

"I said your baby is healthy-"

"I heard that part bitch," Sarah said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you not know? You're seven weeks pregnant."

"You're lying." Sarah frowned.

"I'm afraid not-"

Sarah cut the nurse off. "I'm not stupid. I know not to do it without a condom."

"Well you're young and you would be surprised with the number of boys that don't know how to use it properly, plus condoms can break and there have been cases where they don't work at all," She said.

For a minute, she had forgotten how to breathe. Sarah's stomach dropped. Pregnant. She was pregnant. The thought weighed down her soul. She was only a kid. She didn't even know how to take care of her herself, how was it possible she could give birth to a human being? The worse realization was that this was Matt's child.

"Fuck," Sarah said aloud.

The nurse frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Well, my baby's father was murdered last night so…I'm not doing great." Sarah sighed.

The nurse's face fell. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

Sarah gulped. She didn't deserve to feel sorry. She was the reason Matt was dead.

"Don't worry your mom is on her way." The nurse said.

Sarah frowned. Was that supposed to make her feel better?

* * *

**Amanda**

"Amanda? I'm surprised to see you." Dr. Troy said.

Amanda smirked when she entered the coroner's office. The doctor was sitting at his desk, Amanda raised an eyebrow at all the files on the table. A lot of people must have been dying.

"I heard about your students, I'm sorry about what happened." He said.

Amanda gritted her teeth. She had been avoiding dealing with Matt's death. Her entire plan relied on him growing stronger. He was the only way to stop Cyrus. Now he was dead.

"I didn't come to talk about that, I came to talk to you about one the bodies you received." She said.

He frowned. "Amanda, come on, not this again."

"Just show me one file and I'll be out of your way." Amanda smiled.

She sat on the desk and leaned in closely to the man. "It's just a small favor."

He sighed. "What's their name?"

"I have no idea what their legal name is but they may have been enrolled under the name Pullerina." She said.

Dr. Troy shuffled through his files until he stopped at one paper that seemed to satisfy him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out rectangular reading glasses and carefully put them on. Amanda waited as the man read the file.

"You're going to have a problem on your hands, Amanda." He said.

He sat the file down and looked up at the headmistress, causing her to frown.

"A problem?" She asked.

"I've been in this business for a long time. When you deal with deaths involving quirks, you're bound to see some weird stuff. This, however, is different. I've never seen anything like it. Her death is fascinating." Despite the fact he was supposed to be a professional, Dr. Troy could not help but smile lightly.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is."

"At first, I ruled it to be a heart attack, but then I looked closely and realized all her organs stopped functioning at the exact same time. After death, almost as if they were frozen in time. Pullerina's entire body just shut down at the same time." He said.

Amanda frowned. "Just shut down?"

Sarah and Lex were in the woods with Pullerina. Lex would have an aneurysm at the time so it couldn't have been him. Then that meant…Sarah killed Pullerina and the girl had no idea. It took everything in her power not to grin in excitement.

"So how much?" She asked.

He frowned. "Pardon?"

"How much is it going to cost to make this problem go away?" She asked.

* * *

**Alexander**

"Hospital pudding is the worse." Kaleb sighed.

Alexander looked over as his friend shoved a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you keep eating it?" Alexander chuckled.

"I haven't eaten anything since last night," Kaleb said.

Suddenly Alexander remembered the last time he ate was before Homecoming. He was too caught up in the news of Matt's death and half of his friends being strapped to hospital beds to notice his own hunger.

"You need to eat something," Kaleb said placing an unopened cup in his hands. "You'll feel better."

Alexander shook his head. "You can eat enough for the two of us."

"That is true. However, I wouldn't feel right watching you starve while I eat this incredibly mediocre pudding." He said.

Just as Alexander was about to say something when he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He looked down and was surprised to see a piece of paper on his shoulder. He frowned pulled it off. He looked around and was surprised to see no one was in the waiting room except for him and Kaleb. Who could have put a piece of paper on his shoulder?

Hunter. Alexander realized.

Alexander frowned. Hunter was here. Everyone had been looking for him after he disappeared.

He betrayed us. Alexander told himself.

However, he had to believe that Hunter had a good reason. Even though everyone was saying he was a liar and couldn't be trusted, he couldn't help but think of the boy that was always nice to him. He couldn't help but think of his roommate as the loveable jokester who always tried to make him smile.

Hunter wasn't a bad person and Alexander wasn't going to rule him as one until he talked to him. If Hunter was here, where would he go?

"I'm going to go see if Victoria is out of surgery," Alexander said.

Kaleb stood up. "I'll go with you."

Alexander gulped. "Well…I…um… it's kind of a private matter it's about her…um…mom."

God, he sucked at lying. Well unless it was about covering up a murder, he seemed to be great at that.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later. I'm gonna go see Lex." Kaleb said walking off.

Alexander forced a smile that he hoped didn't show how worried he was.

"See you later." He said.

When his friend left, Alexander sighed in relief and made his way to Victoria's room. Unlike Alexander, Kaleb did not seem to believe that Hunter had a good reason for betraying them. He saw anger in his eyes when he had talked about Hunter, something he had never seen before.

Victoria's door was at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. At least he was right about one thing, Hunter was here. The boy was pinned to the wall, Victoria had her right arm pressed to his throat and in her left hand was a dagger pressed to his stomach. Hunter smiled when he saw Alexander.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while." He smiled.

Victoria turned to look at Alexander. "Hello Alexander, don't mind me I'm just going to murder your roommate."

"Ouch, Victoria is this how you treat a guy to a good time." He said.

She growled and pressed her dagger against his stomach forcefully causing him to gasp, judging by his expression if she applied anymore pressure the weapon would penetrate his flesh.

"How can you make jokes after everything that's happened?" Victoria yelled.

Hunter's face fell. "Sorry, it's a coping mechanism."

He looked over at Alexander and smiled weakly. "It's good to see you guys."

"Well, it's not good to see you," Victoria said.

"Hey, Hunter," Alexander said.

Alexander looked at Victoria. "We can at least hear him out?"

Victoria sighed and pulled her arm away. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"You get five minutes. After that, I start slicing you up." Victoria said.

Hunter sighed. He put his hands in his pocket and bit his lips.

"I just wanted to apologize; I didn't want to betray you guys." He said.

Alexander frowned. "I believe you."

"Alexander don't fall for his bullshit. He made a choice, it's not our job to forgive him." Victoria snapped.

Hunter smiled bitterly. "I know it's not. I just wanted to let you guys know that I know I messed up. I'll regret this mistake until the day I die."

"Well Hunter, if you don't finish this speech that day may come very soon." Victoria frowned.

Hunter looked up at Alexander.

"You were a very good friend to me. Your friendship meant a lot more than you will ever know." He said.

Alexander smiled weakly. "Thanks, bud."

Hunter looked back at Victoria.

"I'm going to go away for a long time, and you will never see me again," Hunter said.

He took his hand out of his pocket and took Victoria's hand.

"I want you to come with me." He said.

Victoria's frowned. "Excuse me?"

"We can run away far away from this academy and never look back. You never wanted to come here in the first place." Hunter said.

He smiled. "We can be free of our families and Amanda Morningstar. You're the first person in my life who made me feel like I was valuable. I love you."

Victoria rolled her eyes, causing Alexander to wince. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Do you really think I could ever forgive you? Let alone trust you? I'm not going anywhere with you. So, Hunter Akira Sato, I suggest that you get far away from here because the next time I see you I'm going to bury a dagger in your chest." She said.

Hunter's face fell. He looked down at his feet and gulped.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask that? Get out."

Hunter took a step closer to her.

"I said GET OUT!" She screamed.

Hunter sighed and walked over to the window. He looked back at Alexander and Victoria and smiled weakly.

"Look after each other," He said.

With that he jumped out of the window, his body turning into paper, and surfed the night wind. As soon as he was gone, Victoria collapsed to the ground. Then something strange happened. Victoria Crown began to cry. Alexander ran over to the girl and pulled her into his arms.

Suddenly he realized why she was crying.

"You lied to him." He said.

Victoria looked up at Alexander, her brown eyes full of tears.

"Hunter made an enemy of Amanda and Cyrus. He has a death sentence following him. I needed him to go away and stay gone." Victoria cried.

Alexander frowned. "You wanted to go with him didn't you."

"It doesn't matter what I want." Victoria sighed.

She looked up at Alexander. "Do me a favor Alexander, never tell anyone what happened today."

* * *

Revisions made by AnonymousAK


	38. Ultraviolence

**Amanda Morningstar **

"Murder me." Amanda said as she banged her head against her desk. God knows she needed a drink badly right now. The five cups of coffee she had drank in the last hour were not doing her any justice.

Her phone was ringing nonstop to the point she had half a mind to rip it from the line and smash it against the wall. For the past few days, she had been constantly bombarded with questions from angry parents about why they barely had any information about what happened at homecoming. Reporters were harassing her persistently like a group of stray dogs near a piece of meat. She had barely gotten any sleep from her cell phone ringing from her colleagues and associates. She was extremely on edge as it was. Why couldn't the parents and the media understand she had this under control and leave her alone?

At the end of the day, she didn't need pain in the ass helicopter parents trying to tell her to do her job.

She looked down at the student files on her desk. Nothing was going according to plan. Right now, Matt was supposed to be alive trying to become stronger than his entire class combined. She was supposed to be training him to make sure he would be ready to take on Cyrus when the time came. Now he was gone. This was the worst-case scenario that she never anticipated.

Cyrus targeted him during homecoming. He must have known the truth, but how? Amanda was thinking to herself. No one else knew but her and Matt's parents. 'Matt's parents! One of them must have told Cyrus the truth. Either that or he got the information from them another way. That had to have been why they were after him.'

Amanda bit her bottom lip. That still didn't explain what Sarah, Hunter, and Cleo had to do with any of this. Those three were targeted for a reason. She just had to find out why.

Amanda looked at Sarah's file. Did Cyrus know the truth about Sarah? He couldn't have. At least not the whole truth.

A loud bang on the door pulled Amanda from her thoughts and she wasn't happy about it. She groaned and got up from her desk.

"What!? I'm very busy right now!" She yelled.

She opened the door and was surprised to see five women angrily glaring at her as they walked in. Shocked was probably the more appropriate word. "Shit." This was the first time meeting them all face to face, but Amanda could tell from their resemblances just who she was dealing with. "Come in."

The first woman was physically fit and had a mane of dirty blond hair. "Mrs. Ritter." She said through the fakest smile she could muster.

She turned to see a short, skinny woman with strawberry blond hair. "Mrs. Hyde."

Her eyes then went to look at a dark-skinned woman with six arms and four eyes, all of them glaring daggers at her. Out of the five of them, she seemed to be the angriest.

"Mrs. Revavi." Amanda sighed.

"It's Rexavi." Mrs. Rexavi snorted.

"Right, my apologies." Amanda said.

Next to her was a brunette with a few strands of grey hair. She had a kind face and seemed kind of jumpy.

"Mrs. Han." She said.

"Hello." She smiled quite meekly.

She turned to the last woman, an olive-skinned woman with dark hair.

"Mrs. Aspida." Amanda said firmly.

Mrs. Rexavi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure you know why we're here Ms. Morningstar."

Amanda gulped. She feared this day would come. The day when the parents would start asking questions she didn't have the answers too. With everything she was dealing with, the last thing she needed was to handle a bunch of angry moms.

"We came to talk to you about our children." Mrs. Hyde said.

* * *

**Sarah **

Eight Weeks Ago:

"If this is your plan to murder me, I just want to let you know that I have witnesses that saw me leave with you." Sarah chuckled.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. She was spending the day trying new shades of lipstick while mocking Fouzia's hair when Matt stopped by her room with nothing but a blindfold and a smile. At first, she thought it was something kinky, and she was both disappointed and relieved that instead of going to his bedroom he led her to a limo.

She sighed as she rested her head against the comfortable leather of the vehicle.

Matt laughed. "If anybody is going to murder you it's going to be Fouzia."

"What's that supposed to mean? Me and Fonzy are great friends." Sarah chuckled.

She was able to admit that she was probably the sole reason why the two of them could never get along, but she would never let anyone else know that. She didn't need friends anyway, she had Matt.

"Can I take this blindfold off?" Sarah asked.

She could hear Matt laughing.

"But being blindfolded is such a good look for you." Matt grinned.

If she could, she would've rolled her eyes. "This surprise better not end in sex."

"And if it did?" Matt smirked.

Sarah probably would have had sex with him anyway, but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Are we there yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, actually." He smiled.

The car parked, causing Sarah to grin in anticipation. She felt Matt's hand reach for her blindfold and with one quick tug he yanked the blindfold from her eyes. She was greeted with the bright rays of the sun, Sarah frowned.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." Matt said.

He opened the door and lead his girlfriend out the limo. She was surprised to see that they were outside a large mall. Her confusion increased when she noticed there were no cars in the parking lot. She frowned, why would Matt bring her to a closed mall?

"I'm confused." Sarah frowned.

Matt chuckled. "I brought you here to shop."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Perhaps he was having a nervous breakdown. He usually had those a lot.

"So how are we going to shop at a mall that's closed?" She asked.

Matt grinned. "Who said it was closed?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Matt, there's no cars here."

Matt laughed and took her hand, an action that made her flinch. Sarah took a deep breath and forced herself to ease up. She needed to learn to stop freaking out whenever he wanted to touch her. He had promised he would never hurt her again. She was ready to move on from this and be able to look at her boyfriend and see the boy she loved and not the violent boy that slammed her against a wall a couple of days earlier.

"Sarah, you are very lucky to be dating someone very rich." Matt said.

Sarah chuckled. "Way to stroke your ego."

He was right, she was lucky to have him. He was all she had.

"I bought the mall for the day. No one is here but us and the workers." Matt smirked.

The words hit Sarah like a semi-truck. Her jaw fell to the floor and her heart began to run faster than a cheetah. She gasped and looked up at the huge mall above her.

"You bought a mall?" She asked.

Matt shrugged. "Rented is a better word."

Sarah eyes widened in shock as she looked back from her boyfriend to the mall. Now Sarah's family was not poor by any means, but she didn't come from a world of limos and renting malls.

"Why did you do this?" Sarah asked.

Matt smiled and leaned in to place a delicate kiss on her cheek. The kiss was warm and comforting, something she did not often get from Matt.

"Because I love you Sarah Smith. Now let's go shopping." Matt said.

Now:

"Sarah!" Sarah's mother yelled.

Sarah groaned and sat up slowly. She was hoping she didn't wake from her dream to face a nightmare. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Her mother stood right in front of her. People often said that Sarah and her mother could have been twins. Her mother, Shaylin, still had beautiful golden hair and clear skin and could probably still pass for a teenage at first glance. She certainly did dress like one.

"Shaylin, what the hell do you want?" Sarah asked.

Shaylin's face fell. For a split second, Sarah could've sworn that she hurt the woman's feelings. A couple days ago, Sarah would have died at the thought of disappointing her mother. Now she could care less. She witnessed the death of her abusive boyfriend, helped cover up his murder, was the target of a villain attack, and was now pregnant. Her immature mother was the least of her concerns.

"Since when do you call me by my first name?" She asked.

Sarah shot up and groaned in pain. Her head felt like a bunch of angry hornets were buzzing inside her brain.

"Mom, my boyfriend's funeral is today, I'm really not in the mood for you shit." Sarah said.

Shaylin crossed her arms and frowned. "That's why I'm here Sarah, I'm here to help you."

"With what?" Sarah asked.

She made her way to her closet and slowly looked at each of the outfits that was at her disposal. She did not really have anything suited for a funeral. Most of her outfits were pink and were deemed too "slutty".

"To help you cope with this. You're young and to lose your first love in such a gruesome way is a lot for anyone to handle." Shaylin said.

Sarah's jaw clenched. A lump began to form in her throat causing her to let out a gasp. Another reminder that Matt was dead.

He wasn't coming back.

She was alone.

She didn't have anyone to turn to.

And now she was pregnant. She was starting to become a burden.

"Shaylin, you haven't been a mom for fourteen years. There's no reason for you to start now." Sarah said.

She ultimately settled on a black sweater and some slacks.

"I could have brought you a dress." Shaylin said.

Sarah always had a short fuse. With everything that's happened recently, it feels like it got shorter. She growled and dropped the clothes on the floor letting out a scream. Anger swelled up inside her as she turned to face her mother.

"Are you fucking stupid! The clothes don't fucking matter! I'm going to a fucking funeral you useless bitch!" Sarah frowned.

Shaylin gritted her teeth and grabbed her daughter's arm.

"I'm going to pretend you don't mean these things and are only lashing out because you're hurt and angry and confused. Sarah, I came because I know about the baby." Shaylin said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I know Shaylin. The nurse told me she called you."

"That's the real question, why did the nurse have to call me? Why didn't my daughter call me and tell me that not only that she was attacked by villains that she was seven weeks pregnant!?" Shaylin snapped.

"I found out the same time that you did." Sarah shrugged. "Even if I did find out, I still wouldn't have told you because you're fucking useless."

"What is that supposed to mean? I've always been there for you! I didn't leave you like your father." Shaylin frowned, trying hard to keep herself composed.

"You might as well have. I fucking raised myself! You were too busy with your boyfriends to care about what I was doing and how I was doing! You never once helped me with my homework, I did that myself! I'm the one that put you back together when your boyfriend of the month decided to go back to his wife." Sarah yelled.

She got closer to her mother to the point where they were inches apart. All of the emotions she had been holding in for over ten years exploded.

"I'm the one that made sure dinner was on the table. When you forgot to pay a bill, I made sure we weren't evicted! When I was bullied you told me I was weak and that I should hook up with those girl's boyfriends." Sarah screamed.

"Well after you gave Grant Jacobs a hand job, didn't Stacey stop bullying you?" Shaylin said.

Sarah growled. "Do you fucking hear yourself? Normal parents don't talk like this to their child! A normal mom is supposed to teach her daughter to do something stupid like ballet or gymnastics! Not the proper way to jerk some asshole off! Our family is not normal!"

"Say what you want Sarah, but I always loved you and I will never stop!" Shaylin replied.

"Shaylin, I used to date Matt Freeman. I know a liar when I see one." Sarah said with a look of pure disgust.

Just as she was about to say something the desk behind them snapped, causing the two to jump. Shaylin yelped and clutched her purse.

"What the hell? The desk broke!" She exclaimed.

Sarah looked back at the desk that was poorly held together with duct tape and laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry it was already broken." She said.

Eight Weeks Ago:

"So you're really not going to talk to me?" Matt asked.

Sarah ignored him and kept walking to her room. She was not in the mood to deal with one of Matt's excuses.

"Babe wait up!" He yelled.

She picked up the pace, desperate to reach her room before he could catch up with her. She supposed that she could've used her quirk to slow him down, but she figured after a while he would give up. He did not. They stopped at her room, the two staring at each other in silence.

"I'm not talking to you right now." Sarah said.

"What's the big deal? I wanted to partner with Aurelie for the science project, Amelie is the smart one." He said.

"It's inconsiderate, we agreed that we would be partners earlier than you left me out to dry. I had to partner up with Cleo McScream, who is the human equivalent of hepatitis A through Z." Sarah said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Look, my dad has been on my ass about my grades. You know this. Babe, it's nothing against you."

"It's always about you." Sarah snorted sarcastically.

Sarah reached for her door and pushed on it, walking into her room. Just as she was about to slam the door shut Matt stopped it. He frowned and walked into the room.

"What the hell do you mean it's always about me?" Matt frowned.

"I mean you're fucking selfish." Sarah snapped.

Matt's eye twitched slightly and he chuckled. "Are you kidding me? After everything I've given you? After everything I've done for you? Did you forget how my popularity and wealth has brought you up from being a gold-digging whore to someone with some actual fucking worth? If anything, you're a user."

"Yet you're in my room begging for my forgiveness. If I'm so expendable go find some other blond to torment." Sarah said.

Matt crossed her arms. "You know I love you."

"I don't. I really don't. All I see is some selfish little boy with daddy issues." Sarah snapped.

It happened so fast Sarah didn't understand what was going on. She felt his hands grab her hair and with one quick motion he picked her up and slammed her into the desk, her back slamming against the wooden leg. Sarah howled in pain and squirmed on the ground. The room around her began to spin and her back was on fire.

Matt was yelling, but he seemed too far away to hear. The only words she caught was "fucking bitch", two words she was most familiar with.

"I'm sorry." She managed to choke out.

It was hear fault. She shouldn't have provoked him. She should have known better.

Now:

"Sarah, are you okay?" Shaylin asked.

Sarah shook her head, trying to ignore the memory. She scratched the part of her head she remember made first contact with her desk.

"Like I said, I need to get ready for a funeral." Sarah said.

* * *

**Fouzia**

"She hasn't left her room in three days." Fouzia's mother said.

Fouzia sighed and pressed her face against her pillow. The last couple of days she had been staying with her brother and Sara, she couldn't be at the Academy without having a panic attack thinking about Matt. She killed him. She took away his life.

Every time she saw someone grieving, she wanted to cry. She wanted to tell them she did it. It was her fault. She deserved the blame.

"Mom, her classmate died. Give her some time." Khaled said.

Fouzia sighed and got out of bed. Her family was being too loud, which might have been a sign they didn't care if she heard. Either way, she knew she could not lie in bed forever and avoid her problems. If only life was that simple. She walked over to the nightstand which her phone was currently resting on. She had dozens of text messages, none of which she felt were urgent enough to text back. She began to scroll through her phone looking at her missed messages.

Kaleb: Hey, are you okay? No one's heard from you. Call me back when you see you this.

Faith: Fouzia, what's going on? Where are you? Please call back!

Victoria: Fouzia, it's an emergency, we need to talk about science fair. I think someone might know about our idea to use rocks for our experiment.

Alexander: I'm sorry.

Alexander's text left a sour taste in her mouth. She sighed and looked back at the message Victoria sent her. What the hell was she talking about? Last time she checked she and Victoria never did a science experiment together. She read it again and stopped when she reached rocks.

"It's a code." Fouzia said aloud.

I think someone might know about our idea to use rocks for our experiment.

Someone might know she killed Matt, Fouzia realized. She gulped and sat her phone down.

"Fuck." She said underneath her breath.

"Fouzia." A voice said.

The girl jumped and dropped her phone to the ground. She looked up and gulped when she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Fouzia swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile.

"Totally dad." She said.

"Well you should probably start getting ready, we'll be going to the funeral in a couple of minutes." He said. "I'm sorry again about what happened to your friend."

Fouzia forced a smile. "Sounds great."

Who wouldn't want to attend the funeral of the person they killed?

* * *

**Jake**

"Jesus Christ mom you spoke to Ms. Mornginstar? Are you fucking insane?" Jake asked.

Jake and his parents were currently standing in the church, waiting for the funeral service to begin. Of course, his parents had insisted on being one of the first one's there to pay their respects.

That didn't keep him from glaring daggers at his parents, who couldn't help but offer apologetic glances.

"We only wanted to help you. The stories we've been hearing makes it sound like you kids are borderline being abused." His father frowned.

"It's private school, not Iraq, both of you are being melodramatic." Jake snapped. The last thing he needed was Ms. Morningstar thinking he was the children of a bunch of pansies. He wasn't weak, he didn't need his parents to fight his battles for him.

"I'm fine." Jake said.

His mother crossed her arms. "Honey, have you forgotten about the attack on the school? For crying out loud, you were almost eaten alive by a cannibal."

"And I'm still alive." Jake snorted.

Jake's father sighed and looked at him. "Jake, are you sure you want to be a hero? You know we will support you no matter what career you chose." His father said.

Jake shook his head. "If my options are either being a hero or being a little bitch, I choose being a hero."

Jake scanned the crowd, looking for Aerolynn. He sighed; he didn't see her anywhere. That meant he would have to sit with his overbearing parents.

"You know son, we can talk about it if you want." His father said.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

"Your roommate died, sweetie. I know you must be feeling a rollercoaster of emotions right now-" His mother was caught off by Jake's snort.

"How many times do I have to say I'm fucking fine? You've guys have been crying about this more than me, and you didn't even know him!" Jake snapped.

He marched away from his parents, desperate to get away from them. Jake shook his head, they were like a giant pillow trapped on top of him, slowly smothering him to death. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he was about to walk right into someone.

"Ow." A feminine voice yelped.

He looked down and was surprised to see Fouzia standing right in front of him.

"Watch where you're walking." Jake snorted.

He wasn't in the mood for Fouzia's attitude.

"Jake, I'm kindly asking you to fuck off." Fouzia snapped.

Jake opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Victoria approaching them. He raised an eyebrow. Ever since homecoming, neither of them had said a word to one another. Considering they both had too much going on and the fact neither of them wanted to address what happened in the locker room.

Victoria smiled weakly and approached the two. "How are you two doing?" She asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm doing fantastic, I've never had so much fun at a funeral."

Victoria scoffed at his sarcasm and turned to look at the large closed casket behind them. She sighed.

"Can you believe he's gone?" Victoria asked.

Jake gulped. He had been trying to avoid the fact that Matt was dead. Even though he told the boy they were not friends, Jake couldn't help but think about all the times they spent together even if there weren't that many. He was his roommate, and even if he thought Matt was rude and pompous, it didn't mean he wanted him dead.

"He's in a better place or something." Jake mumbled.

"If you ask me, he's probably in hell if we're being completely honest," Victoria said.

She turned to look at Fouzia. "Did you get my texts?"

Fouzia narrowed her eyes. "Yes, all twenty-three of them."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What was so important you needed to text her twenty-three times?"

Victoria glared at him. "Girl stuff."

Just as Jake was about to say something, he felt a hand grab him. He turned to see his mother looking at him with a beaming smile. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie would you like to introduce me to your friends? They seem lovely." His mother smiled.

Jake snorted. "They aren't my friends."

Victoria and Fouzia couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Victoria reached her hand out to his mother.

"I'm Victoria Crown." She said.

Jake's mother took her hand and smiled shaking it.

"You don't seem scary." Jake's mother said.

Victoria smirked. "Jake said I was scary?"

Jake crossed his arms and growled. Sometimes he hated how friendly his parents were.

"I'm Fouzia Zambiea. It's very nice to meet you." Fouzia said.

"That's a lovely name." His mother said.

She turned back to face Jake. "Would your friends like to sit with us?"

"Again, they're not my friends, and mom this is a funeral not a bar mitzvah they probably want to sit with their families." Jake said.

Victoria's face fell at the mention of family. She gulped and forced a smile.

"Jake's right. I should go sit with my family." Victoria said.

Jake's mother frowned. "What a shame, you girls seem so nice."

"Jesus mom, you're like a fucking golden retriever." Jake frowned.

His mother's face fell. She sighed and forced an optimist smile. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go check on Mrs. Han."

She walked away leaving the trio alone.

"Don't you think that was a little uncalled for? Your mom seems super nice." Victoria observed.

"I'm always a dick, you of all people should know that." Jake snorted.

Fouzia shook her head. "She seems sweet. And understanding."

Jake shrugged. "I guess."

"That makes no sense. You're an asshole." Fouzia frowned.

Victoria nodded. She looked at Jake closely as if she was trying to figure something out.

"So that kind, amazing woman gave birth to you? Were you adopted?" Victoria asked.

Fouzia nodded. "He has to be adopted."

"I'm not adopted!" Jake snapped.

His tone caused Fouzia and Victoria to laugh. Something that earned them dirty looks from those in mourning. The three teens blushed and looked away.

"You two are going to hell for laughing at a funeral." Jake whispered.

Victoria shrugged. "I've done worse."

* * *

**Sarah**

"They set up a lovely service for Matt." Shaylin said.

Sarah ignored her mother and kept walking. Her eyes looked over at the people sitting in the crowd. She saw her classmate's families, and a sea of Matt's relatives. His grandmother was sobbing into a handkerchief, his cousins were doing their best to console her. Sarah frowned when she noticed that his own mother was nowhere to be found. Did she even know? Did she not want to go to her son's funeral.

Sarah looked towards the center of the room to see Jake, Victoria, and Fouzia talking.

Just to get away with her, Sarah was that desperate. "I'm going to go talk to my friends." Sarah said.

Shaylin smiled. "You have friends here?"

Sarah tried not to be hurt by the look of surprise on her mother's face. Victoria, Fouzia, and Jake, she could barely call them associates, much less friends. However, she needed to get away from her mother more than anything.

"Why don't you go mingle with the moms or go flirt with the dads?" Sarah said.

She marched off, desperate to get away from her mother when she felt a strong arm grab her. She jumped, startled by the powerful presence. She turned to look at who had ahold of her, and her heart sunk at who she saw.

Connor Freeman. Captain Union. Matt's father.

He was a tall and muscular man. His skin was tanned from days of working in the sun and his hair was the same shade of brown as Matt's. His eyes were gold and bright, commanding power without even knowing it. Sarah's heart winced when she took him all in. He looked just like Matt. There was no mistaking that these two were father and son.

"Hello Sarah Smith." He said.

Sarah gulped.

I know who killed your son. I helped cover it up. I'm pregnant with your grandchild. Your son used to abuse me.

These were the first things that came to Sarah's mind.

All her thoughts and emotions threatened to rain out her mouth like rapid fire. Instead she settled for a simple, "I'm sorry for your loss."

He smiled weakly. "I should be saying the same for you. My son really loved you."

Sarah winced again. How many times had Matt told her that he was the only one that loved her?

"Thank you, Mr. Freeman." She said carefully.

He placed his firm hands on Sarah's shoulders causing her to flinch. She felt all of her hair stand on end and every inch of her skin crawl. She knew one thing for certain, she didn't like him touching her just as much as Matt.

A while back, she had heard rumors on the news of Connor Freeman sexually assaulting several women. Later on though, all these women later recanted their stories. Except for Scarlet Overkill. She still wanted justice. Were all those women lying? Matt had to learn that intense hatred from someone.

"We broke up long before he died, Mr. Freeman, you don't have to comfort me." Sarah whispered.

He sighed. "I regret making him do that fake relationship with Victoria. I guess I was so focused on my image that I ignored what he really wanted. He loved to talk about you and fought hard for you."

Sarah nodded slowly. He fought hard for you.

The words pricked her skin like needles.

"I can see it in your eyes, you loved him too. I'm glad he at least had someone who loved him before he died." He smiled weakly.

Sarah nodded and forced a smile to the point her face had hurt. If only he knew. If only anyone here knew what Matt was really like. The sweet boy his grandmother was crying over was the same boy who dislocated her arm when she made a joke about him being at the bottom of the rankings. The love his father was talking about was addiction. An addiction that made her go back to him no matter how many times he hit her. An addiction that made her believe that he could change.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would love if you could say a few words about him." He said.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. A few nice words about Matt? She could say a few nice things about him. None of them would be true. However, she couldn't say no. His father had such a hopeful look in his face that made Sarah beam in the fakest smile she ever had to muster in her life.

"I'll do it." Sarah said.

What would she tell people? A lie? That Matt was perfect? That their love was beautiful, and she'll miss him every day?

No more lies. No more covering for him.

How many times had she lied about a bruise? How many times did she change who she was to make him happy? Matt was dead, and she was done catering to him. It was time for the truth to come out.

* * *

**Lex **

"Were you close with Matt, sweetie?" Kaleb's mother asked.

Lex smiled. Before or after I helped cover up his murder?

"Not really," Lex mumbled.

"I feel bad for his family." Kaleb said solemnly.

Lex looked over at Matt's father. The man wore an expensive suit and a gold watch that probably would cost more than Lex's whole college tuition. His stomach clenched when he saw that he was talking to Sarah. What could the two of them possibly be talking about? He supposed that they could have been helping each other cope with the loss of Matt. Lex frowned, what did Sarah see in Matt?

What could drive someone to a person that hurts them?

"Will your parents be coming Lex?" Kaleb's father asked.

Lex frowned. His parents called him two days before the funeral saying they wouldn't be able to make it in time. It was the same story they had told him hundreds of time, they were away for work. They kept texting and calling him, trying to check in on him but he ignored most of them. He didn't necessarily resent his parents for missing the funeral. If anything, he felt relieved they didn't have to pay respect or act sorry to such a piece of crap. He just wanted to see them, it had been so long. However, he was used to disappointment. His parents weren't neglectful, but they usually worked so much it felt like he had to raise himself.

"No, they won't be here Mr. Rexavi." Lex sighed.

Kaleb smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's okay, you can sit with us bud."

Lex smiled, Kaleb's parents were friendly and treated him like he was their son. It was clear where he got it from. At least he wouldn't be alone today.

"Maybe we can sit with the Ritters." Lex said.

Lex turned to scan the crowd. He stopped when he saw Faith and her family sitting towards the middle of the aisle. Her mother had her arms wrapped around Faith's shoulder, holding the blond girl close to her bosom. Her older brother sat next to her; his face painted with sympathy for the grieving loved ones.

Almost as if she sensed his presence, Faith turned to look at Lex. She wore a simple black dress, yet she looked stunning. He smiled and waved, expecting his friend to gesture for them to come sit with her family. Instead the girl frowned and turned to face the coffin. Lex's face fell. What just happened? Did she just ignore him?

Lex gulped and bit the inside of his cheek. Was she mad at him?

"The service is about to start; we should probably find somewhere to sit." Joseph said.

Kaleb nodded and scanned the crowd. He stopped and pointed to empty seats next to Alice. No wait, he noticed her hair was now indigo like when they first met. It was Aurelie, she was back. She sat next to a slim young-looking man with silver hair and green eyes wearing a designer tuxedo and a silver watch on his right arm. It must have been her father since aside from her copies, she was technically an only child. Next to him was her mother, a beautiful young woman of Japanese descent with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Both her and her daughter wore long black yukatas that reached to her feet. She looked Japanese and absolutely elegant.

All three of their hair was well done and shiny, Aurelie and her mother's makeup was impeccable, he could not tell if they were going to a funeral or a runway.

Kaleb's mother led the men over to the Duax family. She smiled as she made eye contact with Mrs. Duax.

"May we sit here?" She asked.

Aurelie's mother nodded. "Of course."

His mother nodded in gratitude and took a seat right next to Aurelie, the others following her lead and promptly sitting down.

Lex and Kaleb poked their heads and gestured to the girl.

"It's good to have you back Aurelie," Kaleb said to her.

"It's weird not seeing your hair and eyes all red." Lex followed.

"Thank you." She said meekly and quietly before turning back to the service. There was a look in her eyes that seemed off.

"Good afternoon everyone." A deep voice said.

Lex looked up at the podium to see a tall preacher with graying hair and a scar on his cheek.

The Preacher sighed. He had a solemn look on his face, a look Lex wish he could replicate. He wasn't happy Matt was dead. He was telling himself that he should feel sad or remorse of the fact someone lost their life. Or at least sympathy for their families. But he didn't feel anything. Just emptiness.

"You all may come from different walks of life, but you are all here for one reason. You're here to remember the life of Matthew August Freeman, a kind, young soul that lost his life to the senseless violence caused by the darkest side of humanity," The Preacher said.

"What bullshit." Lex shook his head. The Preacher must have been referring to the villains. They think the villains killed Matt. At least that is what Alexander told them. No one else denied his story when they were questioned.

Lex turned to see Fouzia sitting with her two older brothers, Mrs. Zambiea, and her parents. Fouzia had large bags under eyes, something that made Lex figure she wasn't getting much sleep.

Funny thing was Lex was able to sleep fine. Should he be more upset by the fact that he helped cover up a murder? Should accomplishes carry guilt?

A couple aisles down sat Maryanne and Alexander. Alexander was accompanied by his two parents. Tears were running down the boy's face, something Lex found intriguing. Was he crying because he was sad Matt was dead? Did he feel guilty? Was he scared of finding out the truth? Or was he crying because he thought what people should be doing at funerals?

His eyes darted to look at Victoria. The girl had her usual poised expression. There wasn't a single crack in her exterior, he admired how easily she could bury her emotions. Sitting next to her was her mother and a large bald man that he could only assume was her father. From what he had heard, her mother was such a large role in Victoria's life that he never considered the possibility of her having more relatives.

Behind her sat Sarah and her mother. The girl's blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, something he found unusual. Sarah usually put hours into making sure she looked great, today she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Not that her messy ponytail and makeup free face was not attractive. If anything, it humanized her.

He didn't realize the Preacher was done speaking until he heard the words: "And now Sarah Smith, who was close to Matt, will say a few words."

Lex was worried. She was going to say a few words. What good things could she possibly have to say about Matt? What good things could anyone have to say about Matt? Sarah awkwardly made her way to the podium, she walked slowly and without purpose, almost as if her spirit was crushed.

She gulped when she took her place at the head of stage, just a couple feet in front of Matt's casket. She looked visibly sick.

"Hi everyone." Sarah mumbled.

She scanned, hoping to find something to say in the audience.

After a few moments of silence, she took a deep breath. "Matt, like any of us was complicated." Sarah admitted.

That was simplifying things.

"The thing with Matt was…no, no I can't do this." She laughed bitterly. The smile on her face looked hauntingly poetic as tears began to fall down her face. Her eyes were bright with pain and sorrow.

"I'm going to try something new and tell the truth. Matt wasn't perfect, far from it actually. I don't have any positive stories I can recall about Matthew Freeman. All of them, just end with pain and heartache. Despite this, I loved Matt. Even with all his flaws I still loved him, and that may mean that I'm more messed up then I think. I mean you would have to be to genuinely love someone so fucking toxic." Sarah said.

As soon as she finished speaking Matt's father got up. His face was red and there was a clear look of rage.

"That's enough!" He hissed. "Get off the podium."

His tone was filled venom, yet Sarah didn't flinch. She looked down at him with a soulless look on her face and just chuckled.

People began to turn to each other and whisper. Some even joined in his protest and tried to jeer her off the podium. What exactly was her goal?

She continued. "Like the rest of us, Matt just wanted to be the best. His father engraved the idea that if you're not at the top, you don't have any value in his eyes. What do you expect having an abusive, manipulative, rapist for a father? It was clear Matt didn't grow up with a good role model."

"I said get off the damn podium!" He yelled again.

This earned a reaction from everyone else in the church. Some like Aurelie, watched the situation in shock, her hand covered over her mouth. Victoria and Janelle watched the scene with curiosity.

Sarah's mother got up and stood between the two. She growled and jabbed her finger against the man's chest.

"Stay away from my daughter." She hissed.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her mother's show of protection. From what Sarah told him, her mother wasn't parent of the year. However here she stood, glaring at Captain Union, with more courage than most pro heroes had.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Before he could make a move, he felt his armed gripped and turned to see Nadia Rexavi gripping his right arm with one of her many hands. He tried to get her to release him, but he couldn't shake her grip no matter how much strength he used. He couldn't even move his arm. "Let go of me."

"Oh no." Kaleb said.

Lex looked back and forth between him and her. "Shouldn't we help her?"

Joseph scratched the back of his head. "Trust me, when she's like this, you don't want to get on her radar. Pro hero or not, this won't end pretty."

Kaleb's mother stood firm and kept her grip. "Let her finish."

"This is my son's funeral! I will not let his name be tarnished!" He yelled.

Jake snorted. "His name was shit long before this funeral."

His comment earned him a sharp elbow from his mother. Lex looked over at Matt's relatives. They were either crying or shooting daggers at Sarah.

Despite the wildfire she just started, Sarah didn't stop with her eulogy. "Matt didn't deserve to die. I don't think anyone deserves to die. But at the same time, I don't think Matt was a hundred percent evil or a hundred percent good. I think he was like most of us, he was just a truly fucked up kid trying to stop himself from becoming the horrible parents he had." She said.

She wiped a tear away and smiled. "That's all I have to say."

As soon as she finished, Kaleb's mother released her grip on Matt's father and rejoined her family with a content look.

"You ungrateful little bitch! Do you know how much money my son spent on you?" Matt's father screamed.

Janelle stood up from the crowd and ran over to the man. "This isn't the time nor the place to lose your temper." She hissed.

Sarah pushed Janelle aside and marched over to Matt's father. She stopped and looked the man right in his brown eyes. Sarah balled up her fists, causing Lex to gulp. Was she going to punch him? Instead she just laughed.

"I now see where that short temper came from. You're right he did spend a lot of money on me. He always wanted to make sure that I had nice present to forget how much he beat me." Sarah said.

Her words earned a gasp from everyone in the crowd.

Lex couldn't help but smirk. Once Sarah said those words it seemed like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She took a deep breath and faced everyone in the stands. She seemed free. Lex couldn't help but marvel at the girl.

He didn't have time to fully take in the looks on most of his classmate's who didn't know, but he saw a mix of shock and confusion on Kaleb and Aurelie's faces.

"That's right, Matthew August Freeman beat me. I'm done lying for him." Sarah said loudly.

She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I really did love him. Sure I thought about it when he would punch me or pull on my hair, but I never truly wished he was dead…but forgive me if I'm relieved that for the first time in months I can finally breathe again. Thank you."

She grabbed her mother's arm, pulling the woman towards her, without saying another word she walked off dragging her.

Jake sat back and let out a small laugh clutching his sides before wiping a tear from his eyes. "I changed my mind. I love funerals."

* * *

Kaleb 

After the whole fiasco with Sarah's eulogy, Matt was finally buried after much of the fire ignited by the revelation had died down. Kaleb had never been to a funeral before, but he was certain that they weren't supposed to be this tense and hostile. At the priest's behest, the Freeman family continued with the service to pay their respects. However, that didn't stop them from glaring daggers at the blonde girl who decided to stick around. Some of those hate filled gazes even made their way to most of the other student's as they assumed that everyone was all in cahoots with her. On top of most of them finding out who Matt truly was, it was the most uncomfortable experience in their entire lives, especially when the priest tried to say anything nice about him. Matt's father didn't say a word, grounding his teeth and clenching his fists the entire time. His anger and hatred towards Sarah made him forget his grief towards his son.

After the service was done, the parents of everyone in Class Z stuck around to talk to one another and socialize a little bit. Everyone in the Freeman family left immediately after paying Matt their final goodbyes.

"Should I go comfort her?" Kaleb asked.

He looked over as Sarah and her mother aggressively whispered back and forward. He winced in sympathy, as the girl sighed in defeat and made her way to their car.

Kaleb's mother shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's been a very long day for those two, I think it'll be best to let them process in peace."

Kaleb nodded and frowned. First Hunter, and now Matt. He always came off as supportive and nice, although a bit competitive. To think he had such demons, and Sarah had to bear with the consequences all alone. Kaleb always thought he was a good judge of character. He thought he was able to tell the good people from the bad ones. Two of his friends were awful people and he was oblivious. Because of that people he cared about were hurt in the process.

Kaleb's father noticed the pained look on his face and flashed a smile before giving him a pat on the back. "Why don't we stop for dinner? There's a nice diner not far from here. Your mother's right, it's been a long day and I think we could benefit to follow Ms. Smith's example and have some much-needed family time." Mr. Rexavi said. "Trust me, everything feels better with a full stomach."

Kaleb smiled. It had been a long time since he was able to spend some time with his parents. Because of their job with the circus they were never in one location for too long, and lately none of their tours seemed to be near Miami.

"I would like that. Can I bring Lex?" Kaleb asked.

His mother chuckled. "Sure, he's a nice a boy. Besides after all the drama today, he shouldn't be alone."

Kaleb turned to see Lex watching their classmates and their families. Besides Cleo and Maryanne, everyone's parents and siblings seemed to be accounted for. Kaleb frowned when he realized Aerolynn wasn't in the crowd. Where could the girl be?

He looked back to Cleo and Maryanne. Where were their parents? The way Cleo always talked about her parents made them seem like they were kind and loving, it was strange for them to miss the funeral of one of her classmates.

Kaleb scratched his chin when he realized he's never heard Maryanne talk about her family. They both were alone.

Kaleb turned back to his parents.

"Do you mind if I invite two more friends?" Kaleb asked.

"The more the merrier." His father shrugged.

Kaleb turned to his mother for approval but was surprised to see that the woman was no longer engaged in their conversation. She was currently exchanging glances with Jarret and Faith's mothers. He followed her gaze to a muscular bald man with dark brown skin standing next to Janelle Crown. He must have been Victoria's father. It was weird seeing him considering she never brought him up.

He then realized that all the parents were looking at each other as if communicating in some kind of secret language.

"What's going on?" Kaleb asked.

His mother gulped and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud horn blaring. Everyone in the clearing flinched from the suddenness and turned to look at the source. Standing in front of the church in a black trench coat was Amanda Morningstar. Her auburn hair was tied into a neat bun and black shades covered her face. She had one gloved hand on the horn of her steering wheel and the other holding a cup of coffee.

"Greeting students of the Class Z. While I have most of you in attendance here, I figured now would be the best time to announce that you know longer have to attend classes. Your parents plan to officially withdraw you from the MSA!" Amanda declared.

"This bitch." Mrs. Ritter scowled

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Amanda scratched her head in slight frustration. "As I said before, your parents plan to officially withdraw you from the MSA! For the less intelligent students in the crowd that means you won't be attending the school anymore!" She shouted.

Your parents plan to officially withdraw you from the MSA! You won't be attending school anymore.

The words hit his heart with full force. Amanda had to be lying. It would not be the first time she manipulated them. However, when Kaleb saw the disappointed look in his mother's face, he knew Amanda was telling the truth.

"Mom?" He said in shock.

He looked at his classmates as the rest of them began to take the news in.

"Obviously, she's lying. My parents would never do that without talking to me first." Faith frowned.

She crossed her arms and glared at the headmistress. Faith turned to look back at her parents expecting them to back her up. Her face fell when they remained silent.

"Come on mom and dad tell me that she's lying." Faith scowled.

Faith's mother sighed. "Honey we can explain everything."

She reached out to grab her daughter, but Faith stepped backwards out of her mother's reach.

"What is she talking about?" She demanded.

It didn't take long for chaos to erupt. The young teens began to argue with their parents. Jake began to yell at his mother, Alexander and his father were in a heated debate, Fouzia was pleading with her parents who couldn't do anything but sigh.

Kaleb shook his head and stood there in shock and silence. All his life he wanted to be a hero. He wanted to help people. The Morning Star Academy was the only place he could that. It was the only way he could become a beacon of hope.

"Kaleb, we can explain." His father said.

He frowned. "There's nothing to explain. I want to stay. This place is my home. This is where my friends are." His parents were surprised at how assertive he was. Throughout his childhood, Kaleb always put other's needs before his own and never asked for anything for himself once. This was the first time they ever saw him ask for anything for himself. His parents were not angry about this, rather it made everything about this even harder.

"We know that sweetie, but this academy is dangerous." His mother said. "I could never bear the thought of losing you."

Kaleb opened his mouth to speak when a loud banshee like shriek filled the air.

"Will everyone shut the hell up!?" Victoria screamed.

Everyone turned to look at the girl as she made her way to the center of the room. Amanda raised an eyebrow, looking at the situation with intrigue.

Kaleb's mother stared down at her. "Who does that girl think she is?"

Kaleb scratched the back in his head in awkwardness. "Victoria Crown." He sighed.

"For the parents in the audience who do not know me, my name is Victoria Crown. My mother is Janelle Crown also known as the hero Shaman. We, the students of the MSA and your children would like an educated answer on to why you think it's a good idea to pull us out of our school?" Victoria asked.

She crossed her arms and looked at the crowd of parents expectantly. Slowly, one by one, the other students began to flock towards her like a moth to a flame. Kaleb paused and looked back to his parents.

"Can I just have a reason? A reason why you guys would want to pull me out? This is one of the few places where I don't have to be ashamed to be who I am." Kaleb frowned.

Throughout his life, people told him he couldn't be a hero because of his appearance, or he looked more like a villain. He still remembered after the entrance exam when she personally visited him while he was recovering. Despite all her flaws, Ms. Morningstar was the first person, outside of his family, that made him feel like he could really be a hero, who looked at him like he was a human being. For the first time, he had friends who he could see every day, who he could laugh and smile with whenever something good happened, as well as cry and be frustrated with whenever something bad happened. Despite being the only mutant among them, outside of his family, he felt accepted. The Morning Star Academy was his home.

"Kaleb, this school is dangerous." His mother said.

His father nodded in agreement. "You were attacked by villains twice and this school has done little to nothing to ensure that never happens again. I'm sorry, but we can't put you at risk."

Risk? Kaleb's whole life revolved around risk. Growing up in a circus, the possibility that the next day could be your last was a common thought. A long time ago, he had heard that courage was simply being afraid and doing it anyway, and that every action required a leap of faith. Every day was a near death experience for him, yet he never lived in fear, or thought hard about the risks. At the age of five after his quirk developed, he accidentally climbed a hundred meters onto his parent's tightrope and successfully walked seventy-five yards across thin wire. The closest thing he had to a pet cat was a fully grown Bengal tiger named Moana. He took a risk trying to protect Hunter and despite his contempt towards him, he did not regret his decision.

Victoria scoffed causing the other parents to frown.

"We're training to be heroes. What do you expect to happen when we enter the real world? Do you think the villains are going to take it easy on us?" Victoria asked. "They made it real clear that they do not care if we die."

"But you're not heroes yet, you're kids." Mrs. Ritter frowned.

"Kids who were able to hold their own against villains." Jake frowned.

His mother shook her head. "You were attacked by a cannibal! The time before that you were attacked by a man that could make grenades. This isn't the high school experience we wanted for you."

Jake frowned; it was obvious that the loudmouth teen did not know what to say to convince his parents to let him stay.

"I for one trust in our kid's abilities." Janelle smirked. "This place is one of the best hero schools in the country."

Mrs. Duax raised a hand. "There are more prestigious hero schools, not just in the US. My husband and I are discussing the possibility of UA for our daughter. They're doing a better job at making sure villains don't infiltrate their campus. I think it's worth adding a student has never died there."

Aurelie raised an eyebrow and backed away with a betrayed look in her eyes. "Were you and papa ever going to talk about that idea with me?"

Her mother looked down at her feet too upset to meet her daughter's eyes.

"I also think it's worth mentioning Mrs. Crown, that your husband doesn't share your views about the MSA." Mrs. Aspida said.

Janelle's face dropped. She slowly turned to look at her husband who despite being several inches taller than the woman, was cowering in fear at her stare.

"Is there something you would like to say, Maurice?" She hissed.

"I just met up with the other parents to discuss a plan. I was worried about our daughter." He sighed.

"Every single day, I regret marrying you." Janelle sighed.

"Mom!" Victoria yelled in shock.

The girl's lips quivered, and her eyes began to water. If Kaleb didn't know any better, he would have thought Victoria was about to cry.

This was going on long enough. "Ah screw it," Kaleb gulped and took a step forward. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked loudly.

The parents and students turned to look at the boy who towered all of them. A lump formed in his throat from the unexpected response and all the attention. Victoria made it look easy. This was not the first time he ever had all eyes on him, but this time, it felt especially anxious. Even Janelle Crown was looking at him. He loudly cleared his throat and took another look at the crowd.

"As our parents, I know that all of you love us. You only want the best for us and for us to be safe. We'll never be thankful enough how much you've all had to sacrifice for us. But now, just as much as we have faith in you, we need all of you to trust us. The world out there is flooded with terrifying people. People who are going to want to hurt us, who want to kill us."

For a brief second, Dr. Chen's sadistic grin flashed in his mind. He clenched his fists in an attempt to pull himself together. "And I would be lying if I said that we won't get hurt." He bit his lip and looked towards where Matt was buried with a crestfallen look. "And I can't say for certain for the next encounter, whether we'll survive or not." After learning about Matt's true nature, Kaleb didn't know whether he wanted to mourn him or curse him.

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?" Mr. Han asked.

"Let him finish." Mrs. Hyde hissed.

Kaleb nodded and looked back at the crowd. He looked at Fouzia as the girl nervously played with some rubber bands on her hand. His far-right eye wandered to Alexander as he had one hand wrapped around Maryanne in an attempt to comfort her. On his left side, he noticed Lex as he tried to make himself invisible in the crowd of dysfunction. He looked at Faith as the girl was doing her best not to make eye contact with her parents. Since day one these people had been there for him. They had become more then friends to him, they were a new family. Just as irreplaceable.

Even Victoria, who had barely said more than two words to him was considered a dear friend.

"Nothing we do won't be easy. There will be those who will knock us down, whether it's villains, or even each other. But the important thing for us to learn is to get back up. And that's what we've been doing every time the villain's attacked, we get hit but we get right back up and we hit back harder. More than that we protect each other. We may not all like each other. We may lie, manipulate, and use each other but at that moment when one of us needs help, we always show up for each other. When the villains go after one of us, we fight with everything we got to protect our classmates, because we're more than just heroes in training. We're a family." Even after learning the truth, a part of Kaleb considered Matt and Hunter like family too. That's what made their betrayal hurt even worse. Even after everything, Matt truly didn't deserve to die. He had already lost two people who he thought were his friends, and with what happened to Lex, he had almost lost one of his best friends.

He clenched his fist, holding firm to his conviction and resolve. "I don't want to lose anyone else. That's why I think we should be able to stay at the Morning Star Academy and become the heroes we were meant to be, because I truly believe that as a family, we're stronger than any villain out there." He said.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Even when he stood firm and confident, inside Kaleb felt extremely embarrassed for possibly the first time in his life; he sounded like a character straight from some cliché teen drama. His speech must have been awful. A part of him wanted to crawl under his bed covers and stay there till his own funeral. Then he heard a sob, he turned to look at the source and saw Maryanne was crying. He gulped, what did he say wrong? Before he could answer she ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Her eyes red and puffy.

"Kaleb, you're way too kind! That was beautiful!" She said through her snot and tears that made it hard to understand her.

Her tears began to soak into his shirt. Kaleb looked back and forth between her and Alexander for a suggestion at what to do but instead the boy just ran over to the two and wrapped his arms around them.

"I love you man." Alexander grinned.

Alexander joining the hug set off a chain reaction. Soon Faith and Fouzia joined in. Cleo skipped over to the group hug and squirmed her way in, giggling as she did so.

"Fuck it, I want a hug too." Jake grinned.

He ran over and pulled the group into a tight hug, using his strength to squeeze them extremely tight. After Aurelie and Kevin joined. Then a reluctant Jarret. Lex not long after that. Before Kaleb knew it all his classmates were wrapped around each other in a large group huddle. The only other people absent was Aerolynn, who was still nowhere to be found, and the two girls, Sarah and Victoria. Sarah was still watching the scene from her mom's car; a look of longing in her eyes.

Victoria stood near her parents, no emotion in her eyes, yet Kaleb could tell she wanted to be a part of the group hug.

"Victoria, Sarah, that means you too." Kaleb smiled.

"I respectfully decline." Victoria said with a dead panned look followed with a hand in refusal. "I'm not a hugging kind of person."

"Me neither. Plus, I kind of hate all of you." Sarah said with a quiet tone.

"Come on, we wouldn't be the same without the two biggest bitches in our class." Jake groaned.

"Damn you to hell, Jake." Victoria rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll join this pitiful group hug."

"Yay!" Maryanne cheered.

Victoria sighed and walked over to them, she looked at her classmates awkwardly as if she was trying to analyze a puzzle. Maryanne grinned and opened her arms out.

"Get in here Crown." She smiled.

Victoria chuckled and walked into Maryanne's embrace.

"This is…uncomfortable." Victoria muttered before giving a light smile where no one could see it. "But I don't hate it." She whispered.

Everyone turned to look at Sarah, waiting for the blond girl expectantly.

"Now Sarah, if I have to be a part of this, so do you. You can get in this damn group hug or we can drag you over here." Victoria threatened.

Sarah laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You guys are such dorks." She laughed.

She ran over to the kids and joined their group hug. She sighed as she rested her head against Aurelie's indigo colored hair.

"Well as nice and suffocating as this is to watch, do you all still plan to take your kids out of the academy?" Ms. Morningstar asked.

Kaleb's eyes widened; he had forgotten the parents were there. He was so caught up in the happiness of the moment that he didn't realize the bitterness. Their parents still had to make a decision.


	39. I Am Not Okay

**WARNING: This chapter features content that may be triggering or upsetting.**

* * *

**Aurélie**

_'Adrianna? Adele? Amelie?'_

Aurélie wasn't sure how she could be in a room full of people yet feel so alone. Everyone in her science class was eagerly discussing their topic for their next lab. Normally Aurélie would have five other voices desperate to add their input. She had a hard time understanding when they all talked at once. Now, the silence in her head was deafening and uncomfortable. Something was wrong, her sisters were missing. She loved them dearly, but like all siblings, there were moments in her life where Aurélie craved for some time to have her mind to herself, a little privacy here and there. Now that she got what she wanted; she would do anything to get the chaos back.

She tried using her quirk to force them out, but it wouldn't activate. She couldn't split anymore.

_'Allison? Adeline? Come on y'all, please talk to me. Alice, say something dammit!'_

The only conclusion she came to was Alice had to have been responsible. She was in control for far too long and did something while Aurélie was out of commission and now the people she cared about were nowhere to be found. This was one of the downsides of her condition, her sisters could take over wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. A long time ago, to keep something from going wrong, all five of them made a general rule where they needed Aurélie's permission in order to "take the spotlight" as they liked to call it. While there were times that they disregarded that rule, they never got into any trouble that she didn't mind it too much. She had never been out of the driver's seat for this long though. If it was the others, she wouldn't have complained too much, but Alice was an entity she knew very little about, other than her violent temper. Another issue was that while all of them shared her memories and experiences, she didn't get the same luxury whenever they took control. Everything from the past month was a complete blank, like she just woke up from a long sleep. Aurélie had asked everyone in the class everything that Alice did during that period. Other then finding out she killed Orion during that training exercise, she never did anything out of turn. She attended classes and hero training, kept her grades up but brought her ranking down from #3 to #10. She didn't attack anyone in the class but she barely socialized and everyone steered clear of her. She never once brought the others out and there were times where she'd be gone for long periods without explanation. She never used her credit card once and all the cash from Aurelie's purse was gone. When she asked her parent's, her father told her that she only called once and it was before homecoming. However, he said that it was Aurélie's voice he heard. Cleo talked about how she was anxious and tense around her that there were times she couldn't sleep.

The sound of the bell ringing pulled Aurélie out of her thoughts.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Ross said loudly.

Aurélie sighed and grabbed her bag, she just wanted the day to be over. Waiting for her at the door was Aerolynn, Jake, Cleo, and Kevin. Aurélie raised an eyebrow, she had been friends with Kevin and Cleo since the school year started by Jake and Aerolynn were new additions to the crew. She figured it was because Cleo and Aerolynn were dating now, and Jake and Aerolynn were a package deal. Plus, him and Kevin seemed to have bonded over whatever happened during homecoming.

"Are you guys ready for Mrs. Zambiea's class? I hope we learn something cool today." Cleo gushed.

"I hope she teaches us a new fighting move." Jake grinned.

Aerolynn nodded absentmindedly. _Yeah that sounds great. _

Jake raised an eyebrow at his best friend's lack of enthusiasm. "Are you okay?"

_I'm great. _Aerolynn said.

"Aerolynn's probably just nervous about the fact that my parents are going to be visiting." Cleo said.

Aurélie had never met Cleo's parents before, in fact the girl barely spoke of them.

"I can't wait to meet your mom; from what you tell me she seems so nice." Kevin said.

Aurélie chuckled. "Gee Cleo, I'm your roommate and I feel like I don't know anything about your parents."

Cleo smirked. "Trust me Duax, you're going to love my family."

_And your parents are going to be okay with us dating? _Aerolynn asked hesitantly.

Cleo scoffed. "Please I've been out since elementary school, my parents know that I'm strictly into girls." Cleo said.

"What coincidence so am I." Jake snickered.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "You're a pig."

"He's your brother in-law." Kevin joked.

Cleo ignored Kevin's comment and turned back to her girlfriend.

"So, if you were worried about that, then don't even sweat it. My parents are going to love you as much as I do." Cleo smiled.

Aerolynn nodded robotically. _Great. _

Her mood didn't seem to improve, yet Cleo didn't seem to notice. Aurélie had a feeling the dark-haired girl's worry had nothing to do with Cleo's parents.

"We should wait for Jarret." Jake said.

Kevin's face fell at the mention of his best friend's name. His eyes wandered to the middle of the classroom as the boy put his stuff in his backpack.

"Come on Jarret!" Jake called.

Jarret perked up at the mention of his name, his eyes instantly went to Kevin's. The smile that was once on the boy's face dropped when he made eye contact with the boy. Aurélie expected him to walk over to them instead he looked the other way and began to make conversation with Maryanne and Alexander.

"Did that little prick just ignore me?" Jake growled.

Kevin shook his head. "It's not you he's ignoring. He's been avoiding me ever since he remembered what happened during homecoming."

"What happened during homecoming?" Aurélie asked.

Everyone's face dropped to the floor in milliseconds. Aurélie had no memory of the last couple of weeks but it seemed like it had been eventful for everyone else in her absence.

"I made a lot of mistakes the night of homecoming," Kevin sighed.

"We should probably get to class." Cleo mumbled.

The blond girl was desperate for a chance to change the subject. As they were walking through the halls they stopped when they reached Matt's locker. Silence hung among the five teens. Aurélie still couldn't believe Matt was such a monster. With her last name being D and his last name being F, they sat together in most classes.

He was always so funny and kind. Granted she noticed he was rude to Lex, but other than that she never suspected anything dangerous about him.

"Where were you the day of the funeral Aero? I searched for you everywhere but couldn't find you." Jake asked.

If Aerolynn didn't already look distraught, she may have frowned at what the boy said. Aurélie wasn't used to seeing such a kind girl look so depressed. Aerolynn held out her hands, preparing to answer when the bell rung.

"We're going to be late!" Cleo whined.

"Last one there has to do my homework!" Jake snickered.

The boy took off in a sprint leaving the others behind, causing Aurélie to laugh. She turned back to the others. She needed something to take her mind off her current situation.

"You heard him!" She chuckled.

With that she took off in a sprint.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"Our class looks so empty now." Maryanne sighed.

She looked over at the two empty seats in Mrs. Zambiea's classroom. Matt and Hunter were supposed to be here. Even though she learned their darkest secrets, she couldn't help but feel remorse for the two teens. They were her age, and one of them was dead and the other was now a fugitive. It was just so sad.

Maryanne looked over at Sarah. The girl had large bags under her eyes and her hair was messy. Maryanne frowned as she idolized Sarah. The girl was everything she wanted to be. Pretty, blonde, popular, and confident. The fact that Sarah was just like her, an insecure girl who didn't have her life together, was a bitter pill to swallow.

She never even thought of what horrors Sarah was dealing with in her personal life. They had been doing cheer together for months and she never even suspected something was wrong.

Sarah must have been going through hell right now. She probably didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad over the loss of her boyfriend.

"You all suck!" A loud voice laughed.

Maryanne looked over at the door and was greeted with a smiling Jake running into the door. He cackled and grinned as he sprinted into the door and jumped into his seat.

"I win!" He grinned.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "It's a class not a playground."

Jake smirked and flipped the girl off. "Suck it Crown."

"Dick." She cursed.

"Bitch." He returned.

Maryanne frowned. "Hey, cut it out guys."

Jake stopped and turned to look at Maryanne. "Do you need to say something Hippo Hips?"

Maryanne frowned and looked down at her paper. Suddenly her clothes felt extremely tight. A thick lump started to build up in her throat, threatening to break out it in a sob. Maryanne shook her head; _you're not going to cry in the middle of class…again. _

Maryanne shook her head. Jake's opinion shouldn't matter to her. No one's opinion should matter to her. But they did, every single word mattered. She just wanted people to like her. Or at least respect her like how they did Victoria. No one dared to insult Victoria Crown.

Soon Kevin, Aurélie, Cleo, and Aerolynn ran into the room not long after. The quartet was red faced and out of breath.

"Sorry we're late." Kevin blushed.

Maryanne chuckled at the group as they took their seats. Mrs. Zambiea sighed and looked down at the fourteen teens. The atmosphere of the room shifted without the presence of their missing students.

"I'm sure you all are going through a lot. Losing your classmates is hard, no matter the circumstances." Mrs. Zambiea said.

"There's no reason to show any sympathy towards those two. Matt was a monster, and Hunter was a traitor. I won't lose any sleep." Victoria said.

Her words resonated with some of the students. How were they supposed to feel? Hunter and Matt may have been their friends, but they had done things to hurt the class. Victoria must have been hurting as much as Sarah. Matt was her childhood best friend and Hunter was her first love, yet Victoria was indifferent.

"Well then, I hope your new project will cheer some of you up, or at least distract you guys for a little while." Mrs. Zambiea said.

She walked over to the white board and wrote one word: Family.

"For this week's assignment I want you all to make family trees." Mrs. Zambiea smiled.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I don't know my dad and I hate my mom, how is this assignment supposed to uplift me?"

"I second that, my parents suck." Jake said.

"Wanna switch?" Victoria scoffed.

Jake smirked. "Hell yeah, your mom is a total MILF."

Faith gagged. "You're disgusting,"

Mrs. Zambiea snapped her fingers, pulling the teenagers attention back to her.

"This assignment isn't just about your family. It's about you. I want you to take a look at your past to determine your future. I want you to focus on one relative that has made you the way you are and why that makes you want to be a hero." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Maryanne gulped. What was she supposed to say about her family? About her past? She couldn't tell people the truth? They would pity her. Or worse judge her.

"This sounds pretty fun." Kaleb smiled.

"Easy for you to say." Kevin said bitterly.

Maryanne looked over at Kevin. The normally positive teen was filled to the brim with melancholy. Maryanne glanced around her classmates and noticed most of them didn't seem eager to talk about their families. Maryanne sighed, perhaps everyone had a difficult past they didn't want to talk about.

"I don't understand why we're doing this project anyway. Or any project. We still don't even know if our parents are going to let us stay at the Morning Star Academy." Aurélie said.

Mrs. Zambiea frowned. "Until your parents have made their decision, it's business as usual."

* * *

**Faith **

_Who are you texting? _Aerolynn asked.

Faith blushed and put her phone on the counter. "No one in particular."

She had been messaging Edward non-stop these last couple days. Since she hadn't spoken to Lex since he gotten out of the hospital, she needed a friend she could vent too. She couldn't face Lex after everything's that happened. Lex saw the darkest side of her. The part of her so consumed with anger she did not care who she hurt.

_Imagine if he knew your real secret. _A dark voice said in the back of her head.

A lot happened at homecoming. Things Lex could never know.

**Edward: There's a carnival in town next week. We totally need to go. You're buying me a funnel cake. **

Faith giggled and quickly typed a response.

**Faith: Yeah right. You need to win me a giant teddy bear. **

**Edward: That can be arranged milady. **

_Jesus Christ are you flirting? _Aerolynn asked.

Faith gasped. Flirting? How dare Aeroylnn suggest such a thing. After everything that's happened the last thing on Faith's mind was romance. Of course, she thought of how cute Edward was, but that normal. A lot of boys in town were cute. Besides it's not like she was texting him because she liked him romantically. Lately she had just been feeling…lonely. Aerolynn was always with Jake, Fouzia seemed to ditch her for Sarah, and her friendship with Lex was a landmine. Of course, she was in the same friend group as Alexander and Kaleb, but the two were so close knit she would just be third wheeling.

She supposed she could have tried becoming friends with Victoria, although she doubted, they had much in common. Aurélie seemed to be in a world of her own. Hanging out with Jarret and Kevin was out of the question, if Alexander and Kaleb were close, Kevin and Jarret were practically married. She never saw the boys hang out with anyone except each other. Then again, they were on the more reclusive side compared to the mostly extroverted class.

She was always seen with Lex so it never occurred to her, she didn't make any actual friends at MSA who she could confide in. Edward was the first person in months to ask her how she was feeling and mean it. He was genuinely interested in her day. Talking to someone just felt nice.

"I still like Lex, I'm not trying to start a relationship." Faith said.

_If you like Lex why have you been avoiding him? _ Aerolynn asked.

"I'm not avoiding him. I'm just prolonging out next conversation." Faith muttered.

With everything going on, she didn't have it in her to deal with the guilt inside of her.

_It's fine. How's your family tree project coming? _

Faith shrugged. She didn't find history boring; however it wasn't the part of her training she signed up for. She wanted to learn how to fight, how was a history lesson going to help her one day be the number one hero?

"After the fact that my parents tried to go behind my back and pull me out of the academy, I'm not very eager to learn more about them." Faith said.

Aerolynn frowned. _Maybe if you knew more about them you would know why they did what they did. Why they do what they do. Why don't you tell me about your family tree?_

Faith grabbed the notebook she had stashed under pillow. She handed the book over to Aerolynn and sighed. "In there is my family's diary. Filled with pictures, dates, journal entries, whatever else the Ritter Clan thought was useful."

Aerolynn opened the book and began to study the pages.

_Who are Hans Ritter and Gerda Schidmt? _Aerolynn asked.

Faith shrugged. "My great grandparents on my father's side."

Her great grandparents fled Germany for the USA during the first world war. By the time the second world war hit they were already married and were raising a child, her grandfather, Jonathan. Aerolynn flipped through the pages and stopped at one photograph. She widened her eyes in shock.

_Is he lifting a car with his mind? _Aerolynn asked.

Faith looked at the page and smiled at the picture of her teenaged grandfather.

"Yeah my dad's side of the family are telekinetic. My father's skill is low level; meanwhile my grandfather had complete mastery of it. Pretty cool isn't it?" Faith smiled.

Telekinetic type quirks weren't rare, yet many people struggled to move objects that weighed more than they did. Some struggled to even do that.

_Your grandma is so pretty. _Aerolynn marveled.

Faith smiled. "Thank you. She was quirkless, so she suffered a lot of discrimination back then. She had to raise my dad by herself for a little while since my grandpa was at war."

Aerolynn sighed and closed the book. Her bright eyes were watery. Faith frowned; did she say something to upset her roommate?

_You're lucky Faith. It's nice that you have such detailed stories about your family. _Aerolynn trembled.

Faith smiled weakly. "I guess. Family has always been important, we've always struggled a lot, so we had to depend on each other, maybe that's why my parents want me out of the academy. At the end of the family is all we got."

She looked over at her roommate. "What about your parents? Do you need any help with your family tree?"

Faith looked up and saw tears streaming down Aerolynn's cheek, yet she wasn't crying.

_Actually, I have to meet up with Cleo._

She wiped a tear away and looked down at her feet.

_Thanks for showing me your family._

* * *

**Aurélie**

"Yes papa, I'm doing fine." Aurélie mumbled.

She was currently on the phone with her father, the man was going off on a rant on how the Morning Star Academy wasn't the place for her talents to flourish. And once he started ranting, it was hard to tell when he would stop.

"Papa, I really need to work on my family tree project, can you just send me the photographs of you and mama when you guys were kids?" She asked.

She could hear her father scoffing on the phone. "Anything for you my lovely. Just know that you're too good for that school."

"I know papa, bye, tell mama I love her." Aurélie sighed.

The girl hung up the phone and sighed. She was finally in control of her own body and she was about to lose all her freedom again. She had to silent the notification ring as her parents were texting nonstop to make sure she was okay. The halls of the Morning Star Academy were busier than usual. Everyone was preparing for the big football game on Friday.

Because of the bad weather, the homecoming football game was cancelled. Even if it hadn't rained, the attack would have cancelled it anyway. After the events of homecoming the student body was eager for a win in any way they could take it. Posters were everywhere advertising the game. Monica and legion of cheerleaders were shouting words of encouragement to the student body.

She had heard rumors that there were razor blades hidden in the pom poms, something that made her more wary of Monica than she already was.

Aurélie just needed to make it to her locker and she would be out of Monica's radar. She stopped when she reached her locker. Her heart sunk at what she saw. It was the pictures. The pictures she sent Diego, they were taped on her locker, available for the whole word to see.

Her skin crawled at the sight of the photos. The memories of what happened at the beginning of the year pricked her skin like needles. How many people saw those pictures? How many people saw her body without her consent? Paranoia crept onto her; she couldn't look anyone in the eye without worrying that not only did they know about the pictures that they saw them.

And there was Diego. Alice had beat him so badly he was in the hospital for weeks and just recently became stable. What if people found out she had a hand in sending someone to hospital?

"Welcome back slut!" Monica cheered.

The blond skipped over to Aurélie and grinned. "I missed you so much. Alice is just not as fun as you are. Unlike you she knows how to keep her legs closed." Monica giggled.

Aurélie balled the pictures up and tried to keep herself calm. "What is your problem?"

"You mean other than you being a whore? None really." Monica shrugged.

Aurélie clenched her jaw and dug her nails into her fists to prevent herself from punching the cheerleader.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Aurélie asked.

Monica smirked. "And what fun would that be?"

Monica held up her pom poms and pulled a razor from the center of it. She walked over to Aurélie's locker and carved one word into her locker: Slut.

Monica grinned. "There you go, your locker was looking a little bland."

Aurélie growled and took a step closer to Monica. "Monica, I suggest you leave me alone. If you keep pushing me I'll-"

"You'll do what? Word on the street is your sisters are missing." Monica smirked.

Aurélie's face dropped. That shouldn't have been possible. "How do you know that?"

"That's not the question you should be asking. The question you should be asking is why should anyone care about what you have to say? Alice was the scary one, Adeline was the cool one, Allison wasn't the stylish one, Adele was the nice one, Adrianna was the fun one, and Amelie was the smart one. So without them who exactly are you? Sounds like you lost the only thing that's made you interesting." Monica smirked.

She flipped her blond hair and chuckled. "Anyway, I better get going, good luck on your family tree assignment." Monica grinned.

Aurélie looked down at her feet. Monica's words ringing in her head.

_Without them who exactly are you?_

* * *

**Alexander**

"Welcome to my room." Alexander said nervously.

He looked over at the four teens sitting in his room. Lex sat in Alexander's desk chair, his nails digging into the wood. Sitting on Hunter's bed was Sarah and Fouzia. Fouzia seemed to be doing better since the funeral. The bags under her eyes were significantly smaller and she seemed like she wasn't feeling as depressed. Then again there wasn't really a manual on how to cope with the guilt of murdering someone.

Next to her sat Sarah. The blonde girl looked exhausted. Her blond hair was tangled and worn in a messy bun and her eyes had more circles then Fouzia. Standing up was Victoria. She looked as composed as ever. While the others seemed like they were trying to cope, Victoria looked well rested, her uniform was clean, and her long black braids were tied neatly into a high ponytail.

"Is there a reason that we're here? I have things to do." Sarah sighed.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to do that's more important then this?"

"None of your damn business." Sarah snapped.

Victoria looked at Sarah closely. That's when Alexander noticed that that she wore a baggy t-shirt and loose pants.

"Are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Victoria asked.

"No." Sarah frowned.

"Are you sure? That really looks like a boy's uniform." Victoria asked.

"Well I wouldn't know Victoria, because unlike you I don't have a penis." Sarah snapped.

"Guys! We're not going to solve anything by arguing. Victoria, can you just tell us why you wanted to meet up?" Alexander said.

Victoria looked at Fouzia and sighed. She reached into her silver purse and pulled out an index card. She handed the card to Alexander cautiously.

"Someone left this in my room the day of the funeral." Victoria said.

Alexander frowned and took the card. He looked down at the card and his eyes widened after reading it.

"I know all of your secrets. Soon everyone will know what you did." Alexander said. "What the hell?"

Alexander's stomach dropped. Someone knew he lied. Someone knew what they did. A loud laugh pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look over at Sarah giggling with a smirk on her face.

"Is that it?" Sarah asked.

Victoria growled. "I'm sorry?"

"Seriously? You gathered all of us here because you were worried someone knew we lied, and this is all the evidence you have? I'm sorry, but should I be scared of some anonymous prick?" Sarah asked.

"It says they know what we did." Lex frowned.

Victoria nodded. "And the day of Matt's funeral, it's too big of a coincidence."

"Guys, think about it. If someone knew something and witnessed it, they would have spoken to the police by now. Not only that, they only left the card in your room. They would have shown some kind of photographic evidence to show they weren't playing. Maybe that warning wasn't about Matt, maybe it's just about you. After all, I'm sure you have plenty of secrets in your closet Ms. Crown." Sarah snapped.

Victoria's face fell. Alexander was surprised that someone as smart as Victoria didn't even consider the possibility that the card was just about her. The old Victoria would have mapped out thousands of different outcomes and figured out how to locate whoever this mysterious blackmailer was. Perhaps Victoria wasn't doing as well as Alexander thought.

"Whatever, if this coward wants to do anything drastic, they'll show their face. I have too much going on to worry about this shit." Sarah said.

Victoria frowned. "This _shit_, is trying to make sure we all don't go to prison."

Sarah groaned. "I'm not the one that said we should lie. If I remember correctly that was both you and Alexander that made that call. Instead of wasting my time and dragging me into your problems, why don't you handle it yourself?" Sarah snapped.

"You had no problem working together when everyone here risked their life for you." Victoria hissed.

Sarah smiled. "Well, I'll make sure to send you a handmade thank you card. Now fuck off Victoria!" She yelled.

She grabbed her purse and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well she's moodier than usual." Alexander mumbled.

He looked over at Fouzia. He realized the girl hadn't said a word since they started the meeting.

"What are you thinking?" He asked the girl.

She laughed bitterly. She looked up at Alexander with watery eyes. "You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm wishing you didn't lie."

She sighed and grabbed her book bag and looked at the others with a sorrowful look.

"I appreciate you guys covering for what I did, but this my problem…I'm the one that killed Matt." Fouzia mumbled. She shook her head. "No one else should be dragged into this."

"Listen, Matt was too far gone to be saved. I saw the madness in his eyes. He was dead set on killing us all." Lex said in an attempt to comfort her. "Fouzia, no matter how you try to deny it, you saved us. None of us see it as being dragged into this. We want to help you because you're our friend." Lex said.

Fouzia frowned. "Friends don't bring their friends down with them."

No matter what they said, they couldn't get through to her. It reminded them of how Matt was.

"I got to go." She walked out of the room quietly and briskly, leaving the three alone.

"Well this meeting was doomed from the start." Victoria sighed.

Lex shrugged. "Give them some time. This is a complicated and fucked up thing we're dealing with. We're only freshman, you can't expect us to be as emotionally adjusted to this as you are."

Alexander nodded. "He's right."

"Excuse me?" Victoria growled and pushed Lex away from her. "I've known Matt since I was a fucking baby. Do you actually believe that I'm completely fine? Do you think this is any easier for me?" Victoria snarled.

Lex gulped and held up his hands in defense. "Calm down. I'm not saying you didn't care about him."

"That sure sounds like what you're saying!" Victoria yelled.

Suddenly, Alexander remembered the girl in the hospital, crying over the boy she loved leaving her. To the rest of the class, Victoria always seemed untouchable and in control. He had learned then, that she was just as broken and vulnerable as anyone else.

"I'm the logical one because you all chose to be the emotional one," Victoria frowned.

Without saying another word, she stormed out of Alexander's room leaving the boys alone.

"They sure do know how to exit a room." Lex sighed.

* * *

**Aerolynn**

Everything was too much. The students in the common room were too loud. Her girlfriend was too clingy. Jake always wanted to hang to out. There was too much going on. On top of that now she had to figure out what to do for tomorrow.

What family was she supposed to talk about? The one that abandoned her? Those nuns at the orphanage? She had to come to terms with the reality that she truly had no one.

The loneliness was consuming. It left her feeling like weights were pulling down on her heart. She just needed some place to think. Ever since she entered a relationship, she barely had any time for herself. Not that she didn't love Cleo, she just wasn't sure if she was prepared for the emotional responsibility relationships brought on.

She's never had someone to care about or to have someone care about her. She looked around at the students in the common room. Everyone seemed to have a place. Everyone except her.

"Hello?" A woman called.

Aerolynn sat up and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a semi-tall woman with neat, neck length black hair, dark skin, and most prominently an extra pair of almond brown eyes and six slender arms. Her appearance alone was evidence of who she was the mother of. Unlike her son who completely towered over Aerolynn, she seemed about a foot or so taller

_You must be Kaleb's mom? _Aerolynn asked.

She smiled, seemingly unfazed by the girl's style of communication. "And I take it you must be little Aerolynn?"

Aerolynn raised an eyebrow. _How did you know? _

"Well my son did say you are the shortest student here." Mrs. Rexavi chuckled. "He never told me you were so adorable."

Aerolynn blushed. Given the fact that Aerolynn wasn't even five feet, Mrs. Rexavi was right to assume so.

"I'm looking for my son, and he wasn't in his dorm. Do you by any chance know where he could be?" She asked.

_Is something wrong? _She asked.

"Not at all." Mrs. Rexavi replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a series of photographs. "He called me saying he needed some photographs for this family tree project. I was hoping to talk him before my husband and I have to leave." His mother frowned.

_If I had to guess, he's probably at football practice right now. There's a big game Friday._

"Ah, yes. I have no idea where the football fields are. Do you mind showing me where it's at?" She asked.

Aerolynn nodded. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

She hopped off the chair and lead Mrs. Rexavi out of the common room.

_So, have you and the other parents decided if you're going to let the others stay here?_

"That's still being decided. We're having meetings with Amanda to see what she'll do to ensure our kids safety." Mrs. Rexavi sighed.

Aerolynn gulped. All of the other parents cared so much about their kids. Even Kevin had someone that just wanted to make sure that he was okay. No one was checking up on Aerolynn to make sure she was okay.

"What about your parents?" Mrs. Rexavi asked. "I haven't gotten a chance to meet them."

Aerolynn paused for a second before she told her. _That is because they don't know that I'm here. My parents left me at an orphanage when I was a baby. _

Mrs. Rexavi stopped suddenly. All four of her eyes turned to face Aerolynn with a soft look of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Rexavi said.

_Don't be. You're not the one that abandoned me. _Aerolynn said.

"I'm willing to bet your parents had a good reason; no parent would ever give up a child as amazing as you without one. Maybe they did it because they thought you would have a better life without them." Mrs. Rexavi assured with a comforting smile.

Aerolynn frowned.

**_Or maybe they did not want a mute kid_**_,_ she thought bitterly.

"Now that I think about it, I don't remember you being at the funeral." Mrs. Rexavi suddenly said.

Aerolynn gulped. She never told anyone what happened at the funeral. The truth was she was there. She just did not sit in the stands with the rest of the families. She wound up watching from the balcony on the second floor by herself. She planned to sit with Jake and his family, yet when she saw her classmates and their families together…it felt like something had gripped her heart and squeezed it to the point it just became too much.

Even after finding out Matt was an abusive psychopath; he had his whole family mourning him. What if it was Aerolynn who died in the attack? Would anyone mourn her? If her parents found out would they even care?

_I just couldn't go. _Aerolynn sighed.

"Were you close with Matt?" Mrs. Rexavi asked.

Aerolynn shook her head. It was selfish of her to use Matt's death as an excuse to feel sorry for herself, but she couldn't help it.

_The whole scene was just kind of too much, watching Matt's family made me realize how alone in the world I am_. Aerolynn rambled.

She frowned; she was saying too much. _Never mind, it's stupid. Sorry to throw all this on a complete stranger_

"Never say your feelings are stupid," Mrs. Rexavi positioned herself on her knees so that she was at the girl's eye level. "And don't ever apologize for speaking what's in your heart."

Aerolynn smiled weakly. If only that were true.

Mrs. Rexavi stopped the girl and smiled. Her top hands were placed on Aerolynn's shoulders, and her middle hands gently grasped the young girl's hands. "From what I can tell, you are an amazing young woman. You are not the one missing out, your parents are. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter."

Aerolynn tried not to but her eyes began to water. That was the first time she had ever heard those words. The first time someone tried to convince her that her entire existence was worth it. That it wasn't her fault that her parents abandoned her.

The words appeared in front of her before she knew it.

_Can I hug you? _Aerolynn blushed.

It was stupid to ask that. She was probably overstepping, just because Mrs. Rexavi was nice didn't mean she wanted to give Aerolynn charity. It was not her job to fix Aerolynn's mommy issues.

Mrs. Rexavi was surprised at first by the sudden request and then chuckled. "Of course sweetie." She smiled.

She outstretched her arms and pulled the girl in. The woman was strong and had an iron grip, something that Aerolynn appreciated, it felt as if she would never let go. Aerolynn sighed as she pressed her head against Mrs. Rexavi's chest. She wanted to live in this moment forever.

"Hey mom." A voice said.

Mrs. Rexavi and Aerolynn turned to see Kaleb, Jake, and the rest of the football team standing in front of the two.

Aerolynn blushed and let go of the woman.

"Hello boys." Mrs. Rexavi smiled.

"Practice is over, did you need to speak to me?" Kaleb asked.

Mrs. Rexavi nodded and motioned for the boy to follow her. The two walked away leaving Aerolynn alone with the football team.

Jake saw Aerolynn's watery eyes and frowned. He walked over to the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled weakly. _I will be._

* * *

**Kaleb**

Kaleb lead his mother to his dorm room; he was a little nervous for his mother to see his room. It was far from neat, with all of Kaleb's workout equipment and Lex's scattered sheet music everywhere, he worried his mother wouldn't even have a place to sit. He stopped when he reached the dorm room and gulped.

He opened the door slowly and gestured for his mother to enter. She walked in carefully and looked down at the messy room. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's nice to know you've been yourself over here." His mother teased him.

"Sorry mom." He said sheepishly.

She looked around and found something odd. "Where's your bed?"

"Up there." He pointed up at a hammock ten feet from the floor held to the walls by his webbing. She recognized it as the hammock he's had since he was six. "I couldn't get used to a mattress, so I gave it to Lex. I like this better."

After pulling up a chair and sitting at the desk he and Lex used for their homework, she smiled and reached into her purse. She handed him a bundle of photographs and sighed.

"There's a lot of history in these pictures." She frowned. "Not all of them are pleasant."

Kaleb raised an eyebrow when he recalled something. "You or dad never talk about your pasts. Or your families."

His mother's smile fell at the mention of her family. She sat down on Lex's bed and sighed.

"Your father and I, our family lives were very complicated." She said.

Kaleb frowned. "Complicated how?"

"Both of us came to this country illegally seeking asylum. No papers, ID's or anything. As you know, I grew up in Ethiopia. What I never told you was that Africa looks at quirks very differently compared North America. What most of the world calls quirks, we refer to them as Gifts. We looked at them as blessing. Quirks were more than just powers; they were your purpose in life. Some even determine your social status. One woman could turn rocks and dirt into different foods, perfect for a famine. When there was a drought, a man who could summon clean water and rain would fill the lakes with a wave of his hand. It was beautiful." His mother smiled wistfully.

"Then why did you leave?" Kaleb asked.

His mother's jaw clenched. "Only the pretty looking and beneficial ones were blessings. Mutants like me, or those whose quirks made them appear inhuman were considered agents of the devil. They refer to quirks like mine as a Curse."

"No…" Kaleb shook his head. He faced mutant discrimination all his life, but he never expected his mother to have faced it in her home country. Why would someone be shunned for the way they looked? Why would someone hate his mother for the way she was born? Despite having a good idea of as to why, the thought of the cruelty she suffered made his blood boil.

"At least you had your family." Kaleb said.

"Honestly, I wish that were the case." His mother laughed bitterly. "My mother and her family all had elemental based quirks. I was the youngest of four siblings. Both my brothers and sister inherited those quirks. Everyone was shocked when I was born a mutant. They believed it was a recessive gene inherited from my great grandmother, as she could communicate with spiders."

"They didn't accept you?" Kaleb asked.

"My siblings didn't. They mocked me every day and looked at me with such disgust. My mother didn't do much. If it weren't for my father, they probably would have abandoned. He was the only one to see me as his daughter. My mother didn't like that and the two argued constantly. One day, he just left. After that, she was just a shell of a human. She probably blamed me for him leaving. My oldest brother, Damian, would beat me till I was black and blue and used his quirk to terrorize me. He said it was the only way to get the devil out of me." His mother said. Her voice began to crack, and her eyes were getting watery.

Kaleb growled. What kind of person would hurt their own family? Who could be so cruel?

"For the longest time, I told myself it was an accident to ease the guilt. But I think deep down, I just had enough. One day when my brother tried to hit me, I grabbed his arm, breaking it in the process. I never realized my own strength till that moment. By then, I was stronger then all the men put together." She said. "The next day the town leaders gave me a choice. They said that the devil convinced me to hurt my brother and that the only way to save my family was one of two choices…execution or exile. I waited for one of my siblings to stand up for me." His mother sighed. "They all offered to execute me themselves. My mother decided on exile. Thinking about it now, I assume she thought I'd wind up dead on my own. If I went back right now, they'd probably be shocked that I survived."

Kaleb clenched his teeth and tried very futilely to keep his anger from pouring out. His uncles and aunts just abandoned her like that? They were willing to let their own sister get killed just because she looked different than them.

"The next day I clung onto the hull of a ferry and set sail for America. Two months of having to hide and steal food. After I landed here, the only thing a mutant immigrant with no papers could do was manual labor for dirt cheap. Eventually the Ring Master found me and brought me to the circus. That's where I had met your father." She smiled.

"Mom, I'm so sorry that happened."

"Well, I'm not." She shook her head. A small smile formed on her lips. "What my family did was awful, and I don't see any chance of reconciliation. But if they hadn't, I wouldn't have met your father." She playfully placed a finger in between his four eyes. "And I wouldn't have had you. Two of the most amazing men I have ever met is worth the persecution I faced."

That didn't make Kaleb feel any better or changed how he had felt at that moment. "I hate them." He said aloud.

She saw the rage in his eyes and was concerned. Those words surprised her. He had never truly hated someone before. Even after what had happened with two of his classmates, although he could never forgive them, Kaleb could not bring himself to hate them in the end. Very few times, he lost his temper. But he's never felt a consuming rage that made him want to attack the source of his anger. He wanted to hop on the first flight to his mother's village and punch the teeth out of his uncle Damian.

"What you feel right now isn't hatred, but righteous fury. You may believe different, hating them for their ignorance is beneath you, don't ever sink down to their level. That's how they win." She said.

Kaleb shook his head. "But it's not right. They should pay for what they did to you."

"Only museums live in the past my love. My siblings and I will never see one another and I have made my peace with it a long time ago." She said. "Forgiveness is hard, but it's worth it. Hatred is easy, but it's toxic and only leads to more pain. I've always told you that. If I had held onto my hatred of them, I fear that one day, I would have taken it out on you. And I could never live with myself if that happened."

To Kaleb, his mother was a true pillar of emotional support. Not just for him, but for everyone in their family. She was so understanding and incapable of judging or hating someone for their past actions. For as long as he could remember, he was always taught to be the bigger person and learn to forgive rather than hold meaningless grudges against people who didn't matter. Kaleb wanted to be like that for his friends for everything that has been happening.

She handed him another photograph. Kaleb looked down and saw what looked like a preteen version of his father. If it wasn't for his monkey tail, his father could have passed for normal. In his father's arms was a boy who looked to be just a couple years younger than him. He noticed that their clothes were a lot baggier and their arms were noticeably thin.

"Your father always told me that you looked just like him. That boy in your father's arm was your uncle Desmond."

"Was?" Kaleb asked?

"Yes. He died at the age of ten." Nadia said.

The moment he heard this, his heart had dropped lower than it already was. "What happened?"

"Where your father lived, they were incredibly impoverished; a lot of people were. Your father told me how he'd see a body or two every week, collapsed from either disease or starvation. Your grandparents died of starvation when your father was only twelve years old. Your father began to steal to try and support him and his brother." Kaleb's mother said. "He was so quick and agile. No one could catch him."

His mother began to trail off. Kaleb frowned.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"One day, your father stole from a member of a local gang. One of the gang leaders mistook Desmond for your father and shot him right in the middle of the street." She began to tear up and struggled to breathe. "Finding his baby brother lying dead on the street. It destroyed your father. To this day, he still blames himself. He hopped on a boat to the United States the first chance he got."

Kaleb did everything to keep himself together. His parents had both been through so much. He always thought they were like heroes, he never thought they could get hurt. All his life, he had always seen the two with bright and kind smiles. How much were they hurting inside under them the whole time?

"How do you guys cope with that kind pain? How do you not let all that anger consume you?" Kaleb asked.

"You don't really cope with it…you just keep going day by day, finding a way to survive. You search for those little moments of beauty that counteract all that darkness." His mother sighed.

"You don't want me to stay at Morning Star do you?" He asked.

Her silence had said it all.

His mother placed one of her six hands on Kaleb's head. "You are our moment of beauty, Kaleb. That's why we want you to leave the academy. Sweetie, we will always support your dreams, but that doesn't change how much we're scared of losing you."

Kaleb frowned. How could he stay at the academy knowing it was the source of his parents worries? They had been through too much for him to only think of himself.

Suddenly, the two heard distant screaming. A loud clattering noise shocked them both. His mother flinched and jumped, clinging on the ceiling. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Maryanne **

"Are you okay?" Maryanne asked her roommate.

The girl was fluttering around the room. Throwing around photo albums and old newspaper articles. Victoria's normally neat and tidy side of the room was a mess. A large poster board laid on her bed.

"I'm feeling fantastic Maryanne." Victoria said sarcastically.

"Why is our room a mess?" Maryanne asked.

Victoria stopped and turned to face Maryanne.

"I'm working on my family tree project." Victoria said simply.

She walked over to her dresser and yanked the drawer out and dumped it on the floor releasing a series of colored pencils, pictures, and miscellaneous papers.

"Can you do it without tearing our room apart?" Maryanne asked.

Victoria ignored her and grabbed the pictures that fallen on the ground, taking every few seconds to scratch her head in what looked like discomfort. She marched over to her bed and threw them on her poster board.

"I just have to make sure it's perfect." Victoria rambled.

Maryanne frowned and flopped on her bed. "Why? It's a stupid project."

The thing was Maryanne was dreading working on her project and was debating about taking an F for not doing it. The last thing she wanted to do was take a look at her past.

"It has to be perfect." Victoria repeated.

Maryanne raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because everything is falling apart!" Victoria shrieked.

Victoria screamed in frustration and ran over to her bookcase. Using an impressive amount of strength, she pulled the bookcase and slammed it against the ground. The wood shattered on impact, sending books flying everywhere.

"Jesus Christ!" Maryanne yelped in shock and jumped backwards. What the hell was going on? Had Victoria lost her mind?

"My mother hates me, I'm at the bottom of the rankings, my childhood best friend is dead, and Hunter is gone forever. Everything in my life is falling apart and no matter how much I try, I can't hold onto anything! That's why this project needs to be fucking perfect because I am Victoria fucking Crown and I don't make mistakes!" She screamed.

She grabbed one of the books on the ground and hurled it at the wall and screamed like a banshee. Maryanne took a step back in fear. Victoria was scary on a normal day, however in this state she was horrifying.

"Victoria calm down!" Maryanne yelled. One book was flying towards her and went through her harmlessly as she used her quirk.

Victoria growled. "I am very fucking calm!"

"No, you're not! What you're feeling is something the rest of humanity feels." Maryanne said.

Victoria frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're feeling emotions Victoria. Grief and pain, and right now a lot of rage you've been bottling up. As much as you try to lie to yourself about not feeling anything, you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us." Maryanne frowned.

"So, you're trying to say I'm weak?" Victoria snapped.

"Caring about people doesn't make you weak Victoria!" Maryanne yelled. She took a second to calm down and continued. "Caring about people is one of the greatest qualities you can have. Victoria, you have right to be feeling shitty right now. Your mom is awful. You've known Matt since you were in diapers and he died, Not to mention you found out he was an abusive asshole in a two week span. You loved Hunter and he betrayed you…all of us. And now you're worried about where he is and if he's okay."

Maryanne took a step closer to her roommate and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to not be okay. It's okay to want to scream. You've been bottling up your emotions for fifteen years. It's time for you to deal with them." Maryanne said.

Victoria wiped away a tear. Maryanne never thought she would see the confident girl she saw on the first day of school, to be a crying mess right now. It broke her heart.

"What if I'm not ready for that?" Victoria asked.

"That's okay too," Maryanne smiled weakly. "Remember the funeral? How we're like one big, highly dysfunctional family, and yet we're always there when one of us gets down. We accept each other's flaws no matter what. The only thing that's not okay is you being angry at yourself for not being perfect. Victoria, you're never going to be perfect and that's okay. No one wants you to be perfect, we just want you to be you."

Victoria chuckled. "I highly doubt that."

Maryanne outstretched her arms towards Victoria. "Can I hug you?"

"Touch me and I'll decimate you." Victoria threatened.

"I'll take that as a yes." Maryanne giggled, it was hard to take Victoria seriously when she still had tears falling down her face. Ignoring her roommate's threat, she pulled the girl in for a hug. Victoria went limp when Maryanne wrapped her arms around her. Victoria placed her head against Maryanne's temples, embracing the hug.

"Maryanne?" Victoria said.

"Yes?" Maryanne asked.

"I'm glad you're my friend." Victoria sighed.

* * *

**Sarah**

After the meeting, Sarah decided to get a day pass from administration. She needed a place to think, far away from Morning Star Academy. At first, she didn't know where to go. Sarah wasn't used to the Miami landscape; it was nothing like her home back in Brooklynn.

However, given that topic of this week's assignment was family, Sarah decided that one of the best places to go would be her aunt's house. Her aunt, Anna, lived just an hour and a half away from school. The fact that her aunt lived in Florida was one of the reasons why Morning Star Academy was so appealing.

Anna was the only relative that she liked. She wasn't like her mother. She was responsible, caring, and treated Sarah like she was her daughter. More often than not, Sarah wished Anna was her mom.

As soon as her day pass was approved, she hopped on the first bus out of Miami. She looked down at her phone and was greeted with a plain screensaver. Her screensaver used to be a picture of her and Matt. It was taken right after the first football game; Matt was in his black and red football jersey and Sarah wore the standard cheerleading outfit. It took her hours to do her makeup she wanted to make sure that she and Matt looked like the perfect couple. If only they were.

As if on cue Sarah's stomach began to ache. She winced and placed her hand to belly. Whenever she forgot she was pregnant, her body made sure to remind her. How did she end up here? At the beginning of this year she thought she would be popular and have the perfect boyfriend. She wanted someone that was the complete opposite of her parents. She wanted someone that liked her for who she was, she wanted someone who believed she was enough.

Instead she became the class slut and trapped in a relationship with Matt Freeman. Not that she didn't see fault in her actions. She brought this on herself. She alienated herself from the class since day one. She chose to stay with Matt. If she had left earlier, she wouldn't be pregnant. She thought back to what would happen if she didn't hit on Matt and actually got to be friends with everyone.

What was she supposed to do with this child? She was child herself. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I think this is your stop." The bus driver said.

His voice startled the girl pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sarah smiled weakly. A part of her wanted to say something sarcastic. Instead she settled for a simple, "I'm doing great."

With that she grabbed her backpack and walked off the bus. She sighed when she looked off the street she entered. It was a decent neighborhood. She grew up in apartments her entire life since it was just her and her mom, seeing an actual neighborhood with families was foreign to her.

She kept walking until she reached her aunt's neighborhood. Sarah heard stories about how sensitive a woman's body would be during pregnancy but she wasn't prepared for the level of pain her nerves would face. Her feet ached, her boobs felt like boulders, and she constantly felt like she was going to throw up her breakfast.

"Kid, you are just as difficult as your dad." Sarah mumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

She rubbed her stomach and kept walking. She stopped when she reached a two-story house. Sarah looked up in awe. The house was overly fancy, in fact it looked standard. Yet it felt so intimate. Like a family could live here. Sarah took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She gulped in anticipation as she waited for the door to open.

"Coming!" A feminine voice said from behind the door.

The door opened slowly revealing her Anna Jones, her mother's little sister. Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that her mother and Anna didn't have the same father. While her mother was short and blond, Anna was tall and red headed. Her mother had porcelain skin, while Anna's skin had a delicate tan.

"Sarah!" Anna shrieked in delight.

The woman grinned and pulled Sarah in for a hug, before she could even object. Not that she would anyway. Sarah sighed in relief when her aunt hugged her. She wanted to melt in her arms.

"It's been too long Sarah. I love what you're doing with your hair!" Anna smiled.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even washed her hair in a week. Ever since the funeral she barely got out of bed. She missed most of her classes this week. Anna was just being polite, as always.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled weakly.

Anna smiled. "Why don't you come on in. I was just making some cookies."

Sarah chuckled. This is what she needed. An escape.

"Thanks Aunt Anna, I would love some cookies." Sarah smiled weakly.

Anna lead her inside, giving Sarah a tour of the house. Sarah didn't pay what her aunt was saying much attention. She was too busy looking at the pictures of her aunt and her husband. They looked so happy together.

"What are the cookies for?" Sarah asked.

"Roger is having some clients over, and I thought it would be a nice little snack. After all everyone loves cookies." Anna smiled.

Anna lead her to the kitchen, an area that smelled like heaven. Sarah's mouth watered at the smell of baked goods. Sarah paused suddenly she felt queasy. Her head began to throb, and her stomach began to rumble. The same food that looked so tasty before, made her want to barf just thinking about them.

Without saying another word Sarah bolted to the trashcan and vomited in the bin. Her lunch began to shoot out of her at a rapid speed. Sarah gagged and pulled her hair back. She had been vomiting nonstop lately. The thought of food was usually the trigger.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, your mother threw up all the time when she was pregnant with you." Anna reassured.

Sarah paused. What did she just say?

"You know I'm pregnant?" Sarah asked.

Anna blushed sheepishly. "Your mother told me about it when you were in the hospital. She was really worried about you."

"I'm sure she was." Sarah said sarcastically.

"I know she has a hard way of showing it, but Shaylin loves you with all of her heart." Anna said.

Sarah laughed bitterly. "If only she loved me more than she loved her boyfriends."

Anna didn't seem to have a comeback to Sarah's response.

"Why are you defending my mom anyway? You guys hate each other." Sarah frowned.

Anna shook her head. "I don't hate your mother. I admit sometimes we disagree on her life choices."

"By life choices do you mean being an irresponsible bimbo who screws married men and college boys?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you don't have to like your mother, but that doesn't mean you get to disrespect her." Anna frowned.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here for you to lecture me."

Anna sighed. It was obvious she wanted to say more, but she knew Sarah too vulnerable and stubborn to listen.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked.

Sarah shrugged. Why was she here?

"The official answer? I came to you because I wanted help with my family tree assignment." Sarah said.

"And what's the unofficial answer?" Anna asked.

Sarah frowned. "I wanted to escape from the fact that I'm pregnant and scared shitless."

Anna placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah there's nothing wrong with being scared. You're just a kid, but you can't avoid this baby. It's going to be here eventually. At least it could be. It's still early enough in your pregnancy to do…"

Her aunt searched for the words. An abortion. Her aunt was suggesting an abortion. Sarah frowned. Would an abortion be easier? She couldn't be a mom, she didn't know how. She didn't have a good example. She would just fuck this potential kid's life more than her parents fucked up her own life.

"Can we not talk about that?" Sarah asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Anna asked.

Sarah gulped and looked down at her backpack. She supposed she could try to do her assignment.

"Why don't you tell me more about grandpa and grandma?" Sarah asked.

Anna sighed. "Growing up wasn't easy for us."

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean?"

"On Shaylin's ninth birthday our mom died in a car accident." Anna said.

Her aunt's eyes began to water. "She was late for your mom's birthday party and she had the cake and she…she ran a red light."

Sarah's face fell. She knew her grandma died when Shaylin and Anna were young, but to learn the details was heartbreaking. She died trying to get back to her mother.

"Dad was in terrible shape. Shaylin was the oldest and she looked after me and our dad." Anna said.

Sarah gasped. Her mother helped raise Anna and helped looked after her grandpa? The woman that raised her struggled to remember to pick her up from school.

"My mom was the responsible one?" Sarah asked.

"Plot twist, I know." Anna laughed weakly. "Believe it or not, she was my idol."

"How did she go from that to a trashy bimbo?" Sarah asked.

Anna frowned. "Your father."

_Your father. _Those words hit Sarah with the force of a hammer. How could someone that she had never met play such a big part in her life?

"They met when they were about seventeen. She ran away with him and I didn't see her till again till a couple of years later." Anna frowned.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "A couple years later?"

Why was there such a big gap in between?

"One night she just showed up on my doorstep in the middle of the night. She was crying saying that she was pregnant and that she didn't have anywhere else to go." Anna revealed.

Sarah frowned. Why did her mother show up in the middle of the night? What happened between her and Sarah's father that caused her to act that way?

"What was my dad's quirk?" Sarah asked.

Anna shrugged. "I couldn't say to be honest. I never met the guy."

Sarah frowned. "Oh."

"At least you know you get your quirk from our side of the family. My dad had a quirk where he could freeze time completely, unfortunately your mother and I didn't inherit that gift, the most I can slow people down is to a crawl." Anna chuckled.

She looked up at Sarah. "You are way stronger than your mother and I, and I don't just mean with your quirk. You're really special Sarah Smith."

Sarah smirked. "I'm sure. It's getting late, I should probably go back to Morning Star Academy,"

Anna sighed. "Already? I had so much fun catching up with you. You should visit more often."

Sarah frowned. If she came more often her aunt would get sick of her, just like everybody else. Instead of saying that Sarah simply smiled.

"Of course." She smiled.

* * *

**Kevin**

"So what are you doing for your family project?" Jake asked Kevin.

Kevin gulped. His family? What could he do for his family project? Show the obituary for his dead parents? Kevin's stomach sunk just thinking about it.

"I don't really know. My parents died when I was young, so I don't really know my family history." Kevin admitted.

Jake's face fell. "I'm sorry man."

The two currently sat in the library, trying their best to do their family tree assignment. Kevin hated being in his room now that Jarret was mad at him, and Jake said his room reminded him too much of Matt.

"I knew you lived with your sister, I guess I just thought your parents were divorced or something." Jake frowned.

"It's fine," Kevin frowned.

"My mom died during childbirth, and my father died when I was ten." Kevin admitted.

Kevin frowned, every day he missed his parents. He missed his mother the most, even though it made no sense. How could you miss someone you never met?

"That sucks." Jake frowned.

"It is what it is, my sister is really amazing, so I guess that makes up for it." Kevin mumbled.

"Still, you're crazy strong for going through that. I don't know what I would do if I lost my parents." Jake frowned.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly weren't you cursing at your parents?"

"That's because they suck." Jake grimaced.

Kevin frowned. "They suck?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't ever want to be anything like them. They are the nicest people I've ever met. My father works for a company that overworks him and treats him like dog shit, and he doesn't even have the balls to leave or to stand up for himself. My mom donates to charity every month but that doesn't stop people from using her. My parents are weak. I don't ever want to be like htem."

"It just sounds to me that your parents are caring. Your father works at the company to provide for you. Your mom probably allows herself to be treated like that to show you how to be the bigger person. Jake, from what I can see you are your parent's world, even though you think they suck, they think you're the best thing on this fucked up Earth. They love you for all of your flaws." Kevin said.

Kevin frowned. If he had someone like that, he would never let them go. Someone that could see him as something other than a monster.

Jake blushed. "They're probably not that bad."

"You know Jarret is missing out, you are a dope dude to hang out." Jake grinned. "I might make you best friend number two."

"Number two?" Kevin smirked.

"Well Aerolynn will always be number one." Jake chuckled.

Kevin rolled his eyes. If you asked him a couple of weeks of ago if he would be hanging out with Jake Hyde, he would've assumed that the person that said such a thing was legally insane. However, after their fight with The Butcher, they were finding out that they had more in common than they expected.

"You two are friends now, that's great." A voice said.

Jake and Kevin looked up to see Jarret glaring at them. The boy wore a white shirt and black basketball shorts. Strapped over his arm was a duffel bag.

"Jarret what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked.

Jarret frowned. "It's a library, last time I checked it was a public space."

His eyes darted between Kevin and Jake. "I guess I'll leave, wouldn't want to interrupt this bromance."

"Are you high Jarret?" Jake snorted.

Jarret ignored his question and marched off. Kevin frowned. What was up with Jarret?

"I'll be right back." Kevin said.

He got up and chased after his roommate.

"Jarret!" Kevin yelled.

The boy stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want Kevin?"

"Maybe an explanation of why you're acting so weird? I'm sorry for what I did to the Butcher, it's fine if you don't want to be my friend anymore, but can you not treat me like a loaded a gun?" Kevin asked.

Jarret frowned. "I'm sure you would love if we stopped being friends then you can hang out with Jake and the rest of the jocks. I was holding you back. You were just searching for a way to get rid of Jarret the Coward."

Kevin's face fell. Is that what he really thought? That he was abandoning him?

"You stopped being friends with me first. Ever since you found out what happened with The Butcher. You can't look me in the eye and you're always sneaking off with that damn duffel bag!" Kevin frowned.

"That's because I feel fucking guilty!" Jarret yelled.

Kevin frowned. "Guilty?"

Jarret sighed and looked down at his feet.

"My memory is shit after what happened with Ms. Morningstar. It's like my mind is made up of thousands of puzzle pieces and I can't figure out how to piece them together. I remember a little bit from that night." Jarret admitted.

He looked up at Kevin. "I remember the fight with you and the Butcher. You killed her to protect me. I'm the reason you took a life."

Kevin frowned. Jarret felt guilty about what happened. He was holding himself accountable for a crime he didn't even commit.

"That's not your fault. I made that choice…what happened with The Butcher was my fault. I lost control." Kevin sighed.

He was a monster. Everyone knew it.

"You couldn't control your quirk, that's not your fault." Jarret frowned.

"I just…" Jarret trailed off searching for the words to say.

"I just didn't want to be the reason you would kill someone, I'm not worth protecting." Jarret sighed.

"Says who?" Kevin asked.

Jarret frowned. "The entire MSA student body."

"Forget about them. You're my best friend Jarret, I would do anything to protect you." Kevin said.

Jarret smiled weakly. "You're better off without me."

Kevin shook his head. "That's a lie. And I would never ditch you for the jocks, their boring as hell." Kevin laughed.

Jarret chuckled. He looked down at the duffel bag.

"There is something else I should tell you…the reason I'm always sneaking off is because…I do ballet." Jarret said.

Kevin smirked. "Are you serious?"

Jarret blushed. "I took dance classes when I was younger to help deal with stress, and ballet also helped me develop my quirk."

As hard as Kevin tried not to, he burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You do ballet?" Kevin laughed.

Jarret frowned. "Ballet is very manly."

Kevin continued to laugh, something Jarret did not find amusing. "Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry it's just so funny!" Kevin chuckled.

Jarret rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

* * *

**Aurélie**

Aurélie was seriously considering taking her parents offer of transferring to UA. She wouldn't be able to get into a hero course this late in the year, but maybe she could try general education studies. Anything to get out of the Morning Star Academy. She thought by now people would have forgotten about the pictures.

It seemed like everyone remembered. Everywhere she went people would stare at her. Boys would catcall her. Girls would judge her. Intense paranoia followed Aurélie. She was always worried someone saw the pictures. On top of that she was all alone. She didn't have her sister to turn to, not even Alice. Ms. Morningstar said she would figure out a way to bring them back, but her headmistress hadn't done anything yet. She had talked to her parents but they had no idea considering there was no one in her family with a quirk like hers.

Aurélie sighed and made her way to the bathroom. Other than her room, the bathroom was the only place she could go without being judged.

When she walked into the bathroom, she suddenly heard sniffling. Aurélie stopped and frowned. Was someone crying? She walked over to the stall and knocked gently.

"Are you okay in there?" Aurélie asked.

The stall door opened slowly revealing the one girl Aurélie expected the least. A red-faced Sarah Smith shooting her a glare.

"What the hell do you want Duax?" Sarah sighed.

Aurélie looked back and forth between the girl and the stall she was crying in.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Aurélie asked.

Sarah frowned. "I'm crying in the girl's bathroom, how do you think I feel?"

Aurélie gulped. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. With Sarah however, anything could set her off. She and Sarah were never close, in fact at the beginning of the school year she thought the girl was the most irritating human being alive. Even though Aurélie had beat her in the combat matches, she still comforted her when Diego sent those pictures around. She felt like she owed the girl a shoulder to cry on in her time of need. Especially after what she learned about Matt.

"We can talk about it if you want." Aurélie offered.

"I had no idea you were a licensed therapist." Sarah said sarcastically.

Aurélie bit her tongue. As much as she was trying to be a good person, Sarah's attitude was testing her patience. And right now, she was at an all time low.

Sarah reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of red lipstick. She examined her reflection in the mirror and began to apply it to her lips, coating them a bright blood red.

Sarah noticed the girl standing there and felt uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me?" Sarah asked defensively.

Aurélie frowned. "You were there for me that one day, and I want to be here for you now."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled her lipstick in her purse.

"Let me guess, you feel guilty we never hung out now that you found out my boyfriend was abusive? Newsflash Mother Theresa, I don't give a shit. The reason why I comforted you that day was because you're an ugly crier and looking at you was making me sick." Sarah snarled.

She turned to face the indigo haired girl. "Don't think I did it because I care about you, or I'm secretly a nice girl with a big heart."

Aurélie shook her head. Something in her gut told her that not even Sarah believed that. As many insults Sarah threw at people regularly, Aurélie felt like the person she hated the most was herself.

Sarah grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. Aurélie sighed and looked down at her feet. Maybe she wouldn't be able to help Sarah. Her eyes stopped when she saw her lipstick sitting on the counter.

Aurélie grabbed the tube and walked over to the girl.

"Hey Sarah you forgot something." Aurélie said.

She tried to be helpful and slide the lipstick in for her. However, Sarah was turning to face her at the same time and their hands hit the purse at the same exact time. Her purse slid off her shoulders, hitting the floor, it's contents spilling out.

"Don't touch anything!" Sarah yelled.

Aurélie stopped and turned to look at the floor. In Sarah's purse was everything Aurélie would expect to be in the girl's purse. Her phone, makeup, tampons, candy wrappers, scraps of homework, and a disturbing amount of condoms. However, there was one object that caught her eye. A small white cylinder. The end of it was purple and in the center was a gray screen with a plus sign on it.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?" Aurélie said without thinking.

Sarah gulped. She tried searching for a lie, but none seemed to be believable enough. Instead of saying something the girl collapsed on the ground and sighed.

"Yeah, no use hiding it at this point." Sarah said.

Aurélie crouched down next to the girl. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She had never been close to anyone who was pregnant. What was she supposed to say? Was there anything she could say?

"Is it Matt's?" Aurélie asked.

Sarah laughed bitterly. "It is. I may be a whore, but I'm not a cheating whore."

Aurélie frowned. "I don't think you're a whore."

Aurélie couldn't help but be sympathetic for the girl. Not only did she have to deal with Matt's demons when he was alive, but now she was going to have to raise his child. Even dead, she would be stuck with Matt for the rest of her life.

"I just wanted to be…" Sarah stopped, as if she was going to say something to personal.

"You just wanted to be what?" Aurélie asked.

Sarah frowned. "I just wanted to be different than what everyone thinks of me. Everyone in class sees me as some heartless slut. Matt saw me that way, that's probably why he picked me. He knew that out of everyone else in class I would never fight back because what everyone says about me is right. I am a slut. I am a bitch. Even my mom knows it. I deserve everything that's happened to me."

Tears began to fall down the girl's face and she burst out crying on her hands. Aurelie sat at her level and tried to hold back her own tears. "That's not true all, any of it. What Matt did was horrible."

Sarah continued.

"Even my dad knew it. That's why he left. He knew what a fuck up I would become." Sarah sobbed.

Aurélie pulled the girl into her arms. The blond girl sobbing into her shoulder.

"Sarah, you're not a fuck up. Granted you're not a saint either. You've made some mistakes but it's nothing you can't come back from." Aurélie reassured.

For a moment Sarah was silent. She didn't do anything except cry into Aurélie's shoulder. Aurélie didn't know what to say to make it better so she just let the girl be. Then Sarah finally said something.

"Please don't tell anyone else…I think I want to get rid of it." Sarah sighed.

Aurélie gulped. Did she just say what she thought she said?

"You mean an abortion?" Aurélie asked.

"A part of me doesn't want to. They did nothing wrong. But I'm just not ready to be a mom." Sarah cried.

Aurélie frowned. That made sense, Sarah was still a kid herself. What kind of mother would she be? Even if her age wasn't a factor, she wasn't mentally ready for a child.

"What about the state law? Aren't you going to need your parent's approval?" Aurélie said.

Sarah sighed. "I'll talk to my mom."

"And this is something you want to do?" Aurélie asked.

Sarah looked up at Aurélie, her blue eyes devoid of emotion. The girl looked crushed. The look on her face broke Aurélie's heart.

"Aurélie, do I have a choice?" Sarah asked.

* * *

**Amanda**

Amanda anxiously tapped her fingers against the plastic table. She sat in an empty classroom, patiently waiting for the parents of Class Z to show up. They wanted a reason to allow their kids to stay here. Kevin's sister had already filled out the paperwork for him to transfer.

This was it. This was her only chance to make sure all fourteen kids stayed at the MSA. She needed them. Each and every one of them. Each of them was a different piece to the puzzle.

She heard a soft knock on the door, she looked up to see her assistant standing in the doorway. The boy looked nervous, granted with someone like her for a boss, he had every reason to be.

"Preston, are they here?" She asked.

Preston nodded. "They're impatient. I think most of them plan to pull their kids out."

Amanda smiled. That's what they thought. She knew by the end of today all fourteen kids would be staying at the academy.

"Let them in." Amanda instructed.

Preston gulped and walked over to the door. He opened it carefully and let the parents and guardians find their seats. Sitting in the front row was Kevin's older sister, Vanessa. She was pretty young to be taking care of kid, being only eight years older than Kevin. She had curly black hair and a mocha colored complexion. Judging by the irritated expression on her face she did not want to be here.

Next to her sat Jarret's parents, the Hans. Amanda was surprised to see Jarret's father. He was a muscular man who seemed sporty. Was it possible he was the stepfather? Or maybe Jarret was adopted?

Jarret's mother, Linda, was desperately trying to start a conversation with Vanessa.

"So you're Kevin's sister? My boy will not stop talking about your brother. I can't wait to officially meet him." Linda gushed.

Vanessa smiled weakly. "Kevin talks about Jarret a lot too. He gets at least two paragraphs dedicated to him in the letters he writes me."

Linda turned to face her husband, Peter. "Pete isn't that just the nicest thing you have ever heard."

Peter didn't even look up from his phone and instead just nodded.

"Yes honey." He said robotically.

Next to the Hans, was the Ritters. Faith's mother, Laura, was reprimanding her husband, Jonah, for using his telekinesis to try and levitate Peter's coffee mug. Judging by the anxious look on his face the man didn't seem to like sitting in one place for too long. Amanda had a good theory on where Faith got her impulsiveness from.

Next to him sat a tall blond woman with her hair tied in a bun. She wore a business suit and had her attention focused on her phone. Amanda was surprised to see Lex's mother, Samara Tess-Dayton. She figured she would be on a business trip. From what she could gather she and her husband worked a lot. As a result, Lex spent some nights at the Ritters while they were away. Other times it seemed like he had to raise himself.

In the row behind them was Sarah's mother. She was checking her makeup, while occasionally stealing glances at the muscles on Peter Han's body. Amanda rolled her eyes, with a mother like Shaylin, Amanda wasn't surprised that Sarah turned out the way she did.

Next to her sat Aurélie's parents, Arthur and Momoka. They were probably the oddest couple Amanda had ever seen. Arthur was slim and silver haired with piercing green eyes. Amanda couldn't help but think the man looked both nineteen and thirty-five at the same time. Momoka on the other hand was slightly taller and elegant. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, she sat perfectly poised and postured on the chair with a humble, yet refined air. Given the fact Aurélie and her sisters all had French names, Amanda suspected Arthur got to name the kids as opposed to their mother choosing traditional Japanese names.

Amanda watched Arthur Duax closely. She would hate to assume but judging by the feminine and exaggerated mannerisms Arthurs possessed she couldn't help but think the man was a closeted homosexual. Him being a renowned fashion designer didn't help his case.

Next to them sat the Crowns. They did nothing but sit quietly and brood. They definitely raised Victoria Crown. Janelle seemed less than thrilled to be here. After all she had no problem with her daughter being at the academy. Amanda looked at Janelle closely. It was hard to imagine the girl she knew in high school turning into something so heartless. Granted that was ironic coming from her, but she expected better from Janelle. She was cruel in high school, but she never expected her to be so wicked.

Maurice seemed to be trying his best to put some space between the two of them. It was obvious the man was terrified of her. If Amanda had to guess, the woman probably had unleashed her quirk on her family in fits of rage.

Next to the Crowns was Zambieas. Fouzia's father, Emir, was a burly man with strawberry colored skin. He had several burn scars on his arm that Amanda guessed came from his quirk or from his job as a fireman. Next to him was his wife, Rina. The woman had skin like coal and wore a beautiful red hijab.

They were speaking in hushed tones to the Rexavi's.

Amanda was able to make out Emir whispering, "She's not good at her job,"

To which Kaleb's parents, Nadia and Joseph agreed.

In the row behind them was a tall nun with pale skin and greying hair. That must have the representative the orphanage sent on behalf Aerolynn. She didn't speak a word to another one of the parents.

Next to her were the Hydes. They were discussing the possibility of having a bake sale at the Morning Star Academy, much to the delight of Alexander's parents, Phillip and Maria.

Cleo and Maryanne's parents weren't here, something that didn't surprise Amanda.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Hello everyone."

The room was silent. No one wanted to deal with her pleasantries. They just wanted a solution.

"Ms. Morningstar, everyday I'm wondering why I let my daughter go here. She's gotten attacked by villains twice!" Laura hissed.

"Your daughter is still alive, stop complaining." Janelle groaned.

Laura growled. "Excuse me?"

"I think you all are being dramatic; our kids are fighters. They came this far and I believe we should have some faith in them." Janelle said.

Phillip snorted. "Or maybe you care more about your daughter being at a fancy private school than her actual well-being."

"Well maybe if you actually caught Rey Tigre, he wouldn't be beating the shit out of your son and terrorizing our kids." Janelle smirked.

This comment caused the room to erupt into a fit of arguments. Amanda sighed and held her hand.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Amanda asked.

Amanda turned to face Vanessa.

"Kevin is one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. He isolates himself because he's afraid that he might hurt others, and I think that's one of the bravest and most admirable things a person could do." Amanda said.

Vanessa blushed. She nodded slowly. "He's been through a lot."

Amanda turned to face the Hans.

"Jarret's hope is inspiring. He has faith in the hero community despite all of it's flaws. He's recognized his own failures and is trying to move past it, I truly believe one day Jarret will be a great hero." Amanda said.

Peter scoffed. "Is that statement supposed to make us forget you tortured our son? My wife and I plan to sue."

"I didn't torture Jarret. I gave him intensive training to help him get over his fear and realize that he has great potential." Amanda said.

Peter stayed silent as Amanda moved on to the next family. She smiled at the Ritters.

"Faith has a fire that I find remarkable. Even when a threat outclasses her, she never stops fighting. You raised an amazing daughter." Amanda said.

Laura raised an eyebrow. She seemed confused on whether to slap Amanda or thank her. Amanda turned to face Lex's mother.

"There is a reason Lex is number one. He's resourceful and makes the best he can with a quirk like his. I am proud that he is my student." Amanda said.

Amanda looked at Shaylin and silently groaned. What nice things did she have to say about Sarah Smith? The girl that seemed to be a part of Cyrus's master plan. The girl that was destroying everything Amanda was working towards.

Amanda sighed. She supposed she could think of something.

"Sarah is far from perfect. But she is one of the strongest kids at this academy. She survived a messed-up childhood, having no friends, an abusive boyfriend, and emerged from the ashes like a phoenix. You taught her that her only value was her looks, but she has so much more to offer than that. She's funny, emotionally intelligent, and even though she hates to admit she cares about every single kid at this school." Amanda said.

Shaylin gulped and looked down at her feet. "I know I haven't been a good mother."

"You're right you haven't." Amanda scowled.

Amanda had never been a mother, but she was sure she could have done a better job than Shaylin, Amanda's eyes went to Arthur and Momoka.

"Your daughter is a breath of fresh air to this academy. She's exciting and good hearted, and on top of that she can overcome adversity. Her entire life she's had to share her body and her mind, and instead of letting it get her down she's learned to roll with the punches. Even when Diego destroyed her world she still got the courage to fight another day." Amanda said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Diego?"

Amanda smirked. Next to Janelle, she was aware that Aurelie's family had more money than they knew what to do with, enough money to ruin someone's life. The Duax's weren't someone you would want as an enemy. God help Diego.

"I'm sure your daughter will tell you in time." Amanda said.

Amanda turned to look at Janelle and Maurice.

"Your daughter is one of the smartest people I have ever met. She doesn't fight with her quirk, she fights with her brain, a skill most pro heroes haven't mastered. Instead of treating her like a weapon or an accessory, you should realize how amazing she is." Amanda said.

Janelle frowned. For once she didn't have anything to say. It looked as if she took her words to heart.

Amanda walked over to the Zambiea's and smiled. "You have raised an excellent daughter. She's loyal, protective, and will do anything for her friends. Hell, even for her enemies. She and Sarah hated each other, but from what I can see she's been there for her since the Matt scandal."

Emir smiled. "We are very proud of her."

Amanda turned to Nadia. "Out of everyone in this room you probably hate me the most."

"That is true." Nadia smirked.

"However I want you to know that I think your son is truly one of a kind. He is caring and genuine, despite the fact the world sees him as a monster he treats everyone with a kindness that sometimes they don't deserve. Even though he failed the entry exam I let him in this academy because I knew he was meant for great things." Amanda said.

Nadia smiled weakly. It was clear she still hated Amanda, but she appreciated the comments about her son.

Amanda turned to look at Jake's parents.

"Your son is an asshole." Amanda said.

His mother's face fell, and his father gasped.

"Wow…that took a turn." Shaylin mumbled.

"Just when I thought you were on a roll." Linda scowled.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Let me finish."

Amanda turned back to face the Hydes and continued speaking.

"He's an asshole because he thinks that's the only way he can maintain power. Jake has a lot of flaws, but he also has a lot of strengths. He fought to protect Jarret with everything he had in him, even though he barley knew the boy. He could have ditched Aerolynn in the Black Church, but he stayed with her to fight the villain. He helped the other team in the Rescue assignment even though he already lost. Jake may be one of the most selfless kids in my class. That's why it doesn't matter he's an asshole, he's the big brother this class needs." Amanda smirked.

Jake's mother smiled. "Thank you."

Amanda walked over to Phillip and Maria.

"Amanda there's nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind." Phillip said.

"So I suppose telling you that your son is my favorite won't make you feel any better? The fact that his quirk would be considered weak yet he fights with everything he has is the reason why I believe he could one day be more than a hero. I believe he has the potential to be a symbol."

Phillip sighed and looked down at the desk. Amanda smiled; her words seemed to resonate with him.

Amanda looked at the nun next to the Aspida's. The woman looked at the rest of the families awkwardly.

"I don't really know Aerolynn, the orphanage just sent me to see if I would need to pull her out of the academy." She said.

Amanda smiled. "That won't be necessary, but I just want you to know that Aerolynn is ray of sunshine that this class needs. She's creative and tough, she's going to get far in life."

Amanda looked at the families before her. She meant everything she said about these kids. She may have chosen them to be soldiers against Cyrus but that doesn't mean she didn't think they were special. All of them were special. She even wished Maryanne's and Cleo's families were here, so she could tell them what made those two girls so important.

"All of that was nice, but how is that supposed to make us feel any better?" Laura asked.

Amanda chuckled. "Because you all are right. I am a heartless monster."

Phillip cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. The man was confused on where Amanda could possibly be going with this.

"I'm a heartless monster and even I realize how special these damn kids are. They belong at this school so they can learn how to be heroes and one day show the world how great they are. They can't do that if you stop them now." Amanda said.

"How are we supposed to know things are going to be different? What are you going to do make sure our kids won't be attacked again?" Linda asked.

The rest of the parents nodded in agreement.

Amanda reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of papers. She walked to each desk and began to distribute the sheets of paper.

"In my hands is our new policy, we will have pro heroes guarding the school around the clock." Amanda said.

The parents began to flip through each page looking at the different security measures.

"We will have trained specialists who specialize in the psyche of villains oversee the campus and make sure everyone every student is safe." Amanda said.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "These are big promises."

"Promises I intend to keep." Amanda said.

The parents began to exchange glances with each other. They were looking for each other on advice on what to do. Amanda gulped. This was it. The moment that would determine if her students could stay at the academy.

* * *

**Lex**

"Do you want to get pizza?" Kaleb asked.

The two boys decided that they needed a snack break from working on their family trees. Lex wasn't sure what happened with Kaleb and his mother, but whatever she told him, he seemed less then thrilled to talk about his family.

Lex's mother was able to email him all the pictures and facts he needed, so he was done for the most part. All he needed to do now was actually glue the information on the poster board. His least favorite part of the project.

"I don't really know." Lex sighed.

As the two were walking into the common room they noticed Aurélie and Sarah walking from the other direction, both of the girl's eyes were red and it looked like their faces were covered in dried tears.

"Since when are Aurélie Duax and Sarah Smith, friends?" Lex said aloud.

"Didn't Aurélie beat Sarah in the combat matches, like badly? I was expecting them to have this big rivalry." Kaleb admitted.

Lex smiled when Sarah got close. It had been a while since the two had been able to talk about something other than a murder. Lex turned to look at Kaleb.

"Do me a favor and stall Aurélie for a bit, I want to talk to Sarah." Lex said.

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "You actually want to talk to Sarah?"

Lex rolled his eyes. "Yes, as hard as that it to believe."

"Good luck." Kaleb chuckled and walked over to Aurélie, proceeding to talk to the girl about something Lex had no interest in. He turned to look at Sarah.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Sarah smiled weakly. "Dayton."

Lex looked between Aurélie and Sarah. "I never knew you two were friends…"

"Well it's not like I have people falling over themselves to talk to me, so I take what I can get." Sarah said.

Lex frowned. "I enjoy talking to you."

Sarah sighed and looked down at her feet. "You don't have to do that anymore."

"Do what?" Lex asked.

"Be my hero. I know guys like you Lex. You like to save pretty broken girls to help escape from your own problems. I'm the perfect target, I have no friends, daddy issues, low self-esteem, and on top of that I have-"

Sarah stopped herself and gulped. "I mean had. I had an abusive boyfriend."

Lex shook his head. None of that was true. He didn't become her friend just because he thought she needed saving. He knew Sarah was capable of taking care of herself, and when he thought of her the last thing he thought about was her being helpless.

"You're going to deny it, because you're a good guy and good guys don't help people because they have an ulterior motive. They do it because they want to." Sarah said.

Lex nodded. "Exactly."

"Lex, but that's not the truth. I'm your fucked-up maniac pixie dream girl and whatever this friendship is needs to end." Sarah said.

"Why?" Lex asked.

"Don't you think our friendship has caused enough problems?" Sarah asked.

Lex frowned. Suddenly he thought of Sarah and Matt's fights. He thought of Faith teaming up with Matt. Was their friendship really the cause of all that pain? He would do anything for Faith, could he be friends with Sarah if he knew it was tearing Faith apart in the inside. At the same time, he didn't want to let Sarah Smith go.

"Believe me Dayton, with everything I'm dealing with right now I would do anything for you to come and save me, but that would just leave to more pain for everyone." Sarah said.

Lex frowned. "So, what happens now?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Now we say goodbye Dayton. I'll never forget you."

With that she turned and walked away. Aurélie stopped her conversation with Kaleb and turned to look at the blond leaving.

She raised an eyebrow once she saw the sad look on Lex's face.

"You should probably go after her." Lex said to the indigo haired girl.

Aurélie nodded. She chased after the blond girl.

Kaleb walked over to Lex, placing a hand on his shoulder and frowned when he saw how crushed he was. And that's how Lex felt. Crushed. He lost Faith. He lost Sarah. It seemed like he was losing everyone. He couldn't let them go. He just couldn't. A part of him wanted to chase after her and say he would never give up on her. A part of him wanted to go to Faith's room and beg to be her friend again.

"I'm sorry man." Kaleb said.

Lex knew what Kaleb thought. Sarah the mean girl probably insulted Lex. Maybe even mocked him. He wished it was the simple.

Before Lex could answer Ms. Morningstar's voice was heard over the school's speakers.

"Attention Class Z, your parents have made an official decision about your future at the Morning Star Academy, please come to the auditorium immediately." She said.

Lex gulped. Today could end in two ways. He and his friends could stay together and ride off into the sunset. Or it meant that the hero course was disbanding and that they would all have to go home.

* * *

**Jake**

Jake's couldn't stop his palms from sweating profusely. His parents made a decision. This meant that he would either stay at the academy or be gone forever. It meant he could lose Aerolynn.

"What do you think our parents decided?" Jarret gulped.

Jake was walking with Kevin and Jarret, trailing behind them was Cleo and Aerolynn, the two girls were walking with their hands linked. Behind them was Sarah and Aurélie. Jake wasn't sure how Sarah got there, but she and Aurélie kept whispering in hushed tones.

The seven teens stopped when they reached the auditorium. Each of them let off a loud gulp.

Cleo gulped. "God my parents aren't even here, and I'm nervous."

"Where are your parents by the way?" Sarah asked.

Cleo sighed. "They couldn't afford a plane ticket."

"Oh." Sarah said quietly.

Cleo looked at Sarah expectantly. "Go ahead."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Go ahead and make fun of my family about how poor we are." Cleo sighed.

Sarah chuckled. "Trust me, I'm not in the position to be judging anybody."

Before Jake could ask the girl what she meant, the door swung open revealing the rest of the student body and the kids' parents. Jake scanned the crowd to search for his family. He had to get to them and convince them to change their mind. They needed to know that the Morning Star Academy was his home.

Aerolynn tapped Jake's wrists, causing the boy to look down to the ground.

_Hey, no matter what happens you will be always be my best friend. _Aerolynn smiled.

Jake grinned and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired girl's shoulders. "Likewise, Aero,"

The seven teens walked into the room and took a seat with the rest of the students.

Their parents and legal guardians stood at the center of the stage, looking down at the fourteen teenagers.

"Hello, students of Class Z." Ms. Han said.

Jarret smiled and waved.

"Hi mom." The boy said enthusiastically.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Mama's boy."

Kevin growled and elbowed Jake, motioning him to stay silent. Jake grunted from the sharp jab and looked down at his feet. Kevin may have been one of the nicest guys in class, but Jake had seen first hand what he would do to protect Jarret.

"We have come to a decision about whether or not you guys will be allowed to stay at the academy." Mr. Aspida said.

"Keep in mind we just want to you be safe." Mr. Ritter said.

Jake gulped. This wasn't looking good. They were going to pull them out of the school. Jake looked over at Aerolynn and frowned. Becoming friends with Aerolynn was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now he was going to lose her. Aerolynn smiled weakly. She was holding Cleo's hand with her left, her right hand outstretched towards the boy. Jake smiled and took the girl's hand.

Once their fingers interlocked Jake understood what Aerolynn was trying to do. He turned to Kevin and held his hand out to Kevin. Normally Jake would thinking holding another dude's hand would be gross, yet Kevin had to become somewhat of a brother to him.

Kevin smiled and took Jake's hand. The boy turned to look at Jarret, his red eyes meeting Jarret's brown. Jarret understood what the others were trying to do and took Kevin's hand wrapping his fingers around Kevin's fingers. He smiled at his best friend and turned look at Aurélie. He offered his hand to the girl.

She kept her attention of the parents, however she still managed to take his hand into hers. She turned to Sarah and held her hand out. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Aurélie chuckled. "Just hold my hand Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes but took Aurélie's palm. She turned to look at Victoria. Victoria looked at the chain of hand holding and frowned.

"Did any of you use hand sanitizer?" Victoria asked.

"Jesus! For once, get off your high horse and get in on this Crown." Jake snapped.

Victoria sighed and took Sarah's hand. She squeezed it tightly almost as if she wanted to reassure Sarah she was there for her. Maryanne giggled and took Victoria's hand without asking any questions. Alexander was already holding her hand so all he had to do was ask Lex if he could hold his hand.

Lex smirked took the blue haired boy's hand. The boy then wrapped his fingers around one of Kaleb's hands. Kaleb grinned and turned to face Fouzia.

"Give me your hand" Kaleb said.

Fouzia didn't seem to understand what was going on. She frowned and looked between the teens.

"Get in on this Fouzia it's symbolic or something." Sarah said.

Fouzia grinned and took Kaleb's hand. She turned to Faith and took her friend's hand. All fourteen of them sat together holding hands, linked together physically and emotionally. Aerolynn was right. No matter what happened today she would still be his friend. They would all be his friends. Even if they weren't together that didn't mean they wouldn't be there for each other. They had been through too much together.

Jake's parents' eyes began to water once they saw the chain. They seemed taken aback by his sign of unity. The other parents looked at their kids with watery eyes, desperate not to cry.

"We've been talking to Amanda about her new security policy and her plan to keep us updated." Mrs. Rexavi said cautiously.

All of the parents looked between each other, they seemed uncertain if they were doing the right thing. Jake gulped and squeezed Aerolynn's hand tighter.

Mr. Zambiea smiled. "We have decided to let you stay at the Morning Star Academy."

"Fuck yeah!" Jake said in excitement.

His outburst caused the others in the auditorium to jump. Jake blushed and looked down at his feet. Aerolynn chuckled and rested her head against his arm.

_You're ridiculous, but I love you. _She smiled.

Jake grinned. "Right back at ya, kid."

He looked around and saw the rest of his classmates rejoicing. Kevin and Jarret were cheering, Kaleb hoisted Lex and Faith on his shoulders, and Alexander and Maryanne were exchanging quick kisses. However the most surprising thing was Sarah pulling Aurélie and Victoria in for a hug.

The parents smiled as they watched their kids celebrate. Jake grinned as he made eye contact with his parents. After his talk with Kevin, Jake realized he was lucky to have parents that loved him despite his flaws. He was lucky to have parents that would always be there for him no matter what.

Jake grinned mouthed to his parents three words: I love you.

* * *

**Revisions made by AnonymousAK**


	40. Mother's Daughter: Part Two

**Fouzia **

"Morning everyone! I hope you are all excited to present your family tree projects." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Her enthusiasm was met with awkward silence. Although it's been two days since their parents decided to let them stay at Morning Star Academy, some of them still weren't over their family issues.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Victoria said.

Fouzia turned to look at Victoria. She winced in sympathy; if she had a family like the Crowns, the last thing she would want to do is talk about them.

Mrs. Zambiea nodded. She pulled out a manilla folder with several sheets of paper. They must have been the class roster and a rubric.

"This is a completion grade, as long as I feel like you actually tried, you get an A." She said.

"Fuck, I'm so going to fail." Jake mumbled under his breath.

Mrs. Zambiea ignored the boy's comment and grabbed a red pen.

"Since we lost two classmates, we're no longer using the boy/girl method and instead will be going in alphabetical order by last names." She said.

She looked at Aerolynn and sighed. "You can be excluded if you want. It won't affect your grade."

Aerolynn looked down at her desk in embarrassment. It was obvious the girl was not looking forward to today. Talking about everyone else's family, probably isolated her from the others. The fact that she was technically the first to present and had nothing to show was all the more embarrassing.

_Thank you. _Aerolynn said quietly.

Mrs. Zambiea nodded and turned to look at Alexander.

"Alexander, would you please step in front of the class and present your family tree project." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Alexander nodded and grabbed the poster board. He walked to front of the class and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Aspida." He said.

"We know." Jake smirked.

Alexander's face turned red and continued talking. He pointed to a picture of two olive skinned adults in about their sixties. The man had dark blue hair and a large belly. He wore a grey T-Shirt that was covered in stains. The woman next to him had bronze colored skin that looked like it was carved from stone. She was regal and beautiful, something that contradicted her relaxed demeanor.

"These are my paternal grandparents Tomaso and Christina Aspida." Alexander said.

He pointed to another picture of a younger version of the couple holding a baby.

"My father inherited his quirk of perception from my grandfather." Alexander revealed.

Jarret raised his hand. "Perception? That's a quirk?

Alexander nodded. "My family isn't known for flashy quirks."

He pointed to a picture of a large building with a red sign that read: Aspida Family Pizza.

"My grandparents own this pizzeria in Chicago. It's famous all across Illinois." Alexander smiled.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and expected the picture closely.

"I've been there." She announced.

Alexander smiled. "Oh yeah? Do you live in Chicago?"

"No, but I stayed there for a couple of weeks while my mother dated one of the workers at your families' pizzeria." Sarah said.

Alexander seemed excited that someone from the class had been to the shop.

"Really which one? I know everyone there." Alexander said.

Sarah frowned and scratched her chin as she began to search for the name.

"I think his name was Antonio." Sarah said.

Alexander's face fell. "Antonio?"

"Yeah Antonio Manino I think." Sarah said.

Alexander began to stutter. "Antonio is married. He's been married for almost twenty years."

"Your point is?" Sarah asked.

Alexander had put away his look of shock and concern. "Nothing."

"Your mom dated a married guy?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Mrs. Zambiea clapped her hands and got everyone's attention. "Okay class, let's focus on Alexander's presentation, not on Sarah's mother's romantic life."

"Don't worry Mrs. Zambiea there was no romance, it was just sex." Sarah smirked.

"Ew." Faith gagged.

Mrs. Zambiea gasped. Her face was red. "Sarah! One more smart comment like that and you'll have detention!"

"Yes ma'am…" Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back to face Alexander. "Please continue Mr. Aspida." She said sarcastically.

Alexander blushed and pointed to another photograph. It was of two young boys in the pool. From the full of heads of blue hair, there was no mistaking the boys for Alexander's relatives.

"This here is my father Phillip and his older brother, my uncle Sirius. Sirius married my aunt Carina and had my cousin Anna shortly after." He said.

Next to the picture of the boys in the pool was a of a good lucking girl with a warm smile.

"This is my cousin Anna, she attends a pro hero school in Greece, she recently got her hero license and she now operates under the hero name Spartan." Alexander explained.

Jarret gasped. "Your cousin is Spartan? For a rookie her stats are amazing!"

Fouzia rolled her eyes at Jarret's squeals. Although she was glad the boy was no longer a vegetable, ever since he regained consciousness, he talked about pro heroes constantly.

"So are her tits." Jake whistled.

"You disappoint me so much." Faith sighed.

Jake frowned. "What? They are! It would be rude for me to say they weren't."

Fouzia was desperate to change the conversation and decided to raise her hand.

"What's her quirk?" Fouzia asked.

"Her quirk is Ghost Eye, which means she can turn any object she is maintain eye contact with intangible." Alexander said.

"Finally, someone in your family with an interesting quirk." Sarah smirked.

Alexander ignored her and pointed to a picture of his parents.

"These are my parents Phillip Aspida and Maria Aspida. As I mentioned before my father has the quirk of Perception. My mother's quirk is Analyze. Whenever she looks at something for a whole ten seconds she can have all of it's information memorized." Alexander said.

Alexander pointed to a picture of a hero in a blue body suit. He wore a white belt and had a white G painted on his shirt. He wore a blue helmet that looked like it had Spartan influences. Fouzia frowned, she recognized that man. It was the Pro Hero, the Guardian.

"My dad is also known as the Pro Hero, The Guardian. When he retires, he plans to run my grandpa's pizza shop." Alexander said nonchalantly.

The rest of the class gasped. Fouzia raised an eyebrow, his father was a pro hero? Had he ever mentioned that? He was so nonchalant about it, as if having a hero for a father wasn't a cool thing. Then again kids like Victoria and Matt probably made the other legacy kids uncomfortable with their status. They were prime examples of how privilege and power could corrupt someone. Perhaps Alexander didn't want to be lumped into that world of power and politics.

"You never told me your father is the Guardian." Victoria gasped.

Judging by the look on her face it seemed like she was regretting all the times she called him stupid.

"It never came up." Alexander shrugged.

"Never came up! Dude, your dad used to be in the top ten." Lex gasped.

Alexander shrugged again. "Yeah."

"That's awesome." Jarret said.

Alexander didn't seem to share the rest of the class's excitement. He cleared his throat and awkwardly scanned the classroom, searching for a way to change the subject.

"Well that's my project, I think it's Victoria's turn?" Alexander said.

Victoria sighed dramatically. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a hair tie. With one quick motion she pulled her braids back into a ponytail and got up slowly. The way the girl walked to the front of the classroom Fouzia wasn't sure if she was going to give a presentation or face execution.

"Start speaking whenever you're ready." Mrs. Zambiea said.

"Because Victoria's always had a problem with that." Sarah mumbled underneath her breath.

Victoria forced a smile and faced her class. "Hello everyone, I am here to talk about my family, the Crowns."

Victoria pointed to a grainy picture of a man in a green and gold spandex costume. From what Fouzia could make out he had chestnut colored skin and a large afro.

"This is my father's grandfather, Theodore Crown. His original name was Theodore Washington, but he insisted that Washington was a slave name and he wanted his last name to reflect nobility. When he was legally allowed to, he changed his last name from Washington to Crown." Victoria said.

Faith raised her hand. "He looks familiar."

Victoria smiled. "You probably recognize him because he was the first official black hero in America."

"Of course, he fucking was." Sarah grumbled.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Zambiea hissed. "Don't make me remove you from the class."

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to face Victoria. "Please continue to tell us how perfect you are Mary Sue."

Victoria ignored her and faced her poster board.

"My great grandfather chose the codename Raptor, which was fitting since his quirk gave him the abilities of a velociraptor. His archenemy was the villainous white supremacist, the Crow." Victoria explained.

"I'm confused how did your bloodline go from dinosaur attributes to shadow constructs?" Kevin asked.

Victoria smirked. "I'm almost on that part."

"After black Pro-Heroes were legalized, Theodore advocated for integration of black superheroes into all white teams." Victoria said.

She showed the class a picture of Theodore and a woman with magenta colored hair holding a small toddler in their hands. Fouzia frowned when she noticed that they weren't smiling at the camera. They were kind of just gazing at it almost as if there was no soul in their bodies whatsoever. As if the camera caught them at the worst possible moment. At least Fouzia knew the Crowns were always heartless, so it wasn't just Victoria.

"Theodore married my great grandmother, Blossom shortly after they passed the Equal Quirks Bill. Several years later they had four children. Two boy and two girls. The eldest son was my grandfather, Roger Crown. You may know him as the Pro Hero Tsunami."

Victoria pointed to a picture of Roger and frowned. "Now Roger inherited Blossom's quirk of hydrokinetic constructs. To those who don't know, it means he could create objects from water."

Fouzia raised an eyebrow, another quirk in Victoria's family that had nothing to do with shadows. Who exactly did Victoria inherit her quirk from?

"Roger met my grandmother, Eliza, at Harvard. They fell in love and had my father, Maurice." Victoria said.

"What is your father's quirk?" Kevin asked.

Victoria gulped. All the color seemed to have drained from her face. She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. What about her father would make her embarrassed? Now that Fouzia thought about it, Victoria never talked about her father. Granted she tried not to speak about her family, but if she ever did; she only spoke about her mother. Until the funeral, Fouzia always assumed Victoria's dad wasn't around, or was deceased.

"Well my grandmother had a quirk of animal transformation and my father more or less inherited that." Victoria mumbled.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean more or less?"

Fouzia shook her head. Victoria was hiding something. Something about her family that she wasn't ready to talk about. Which given the nature of her family wasn't surprising.

Faith's question was followed by silence. Then Victoria said something under her breath. "A -ster"

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"A hamster! My father's quirk is that he can turn into a fucking hamster! Are you happy now?" Victoria yelled. The suddenness made Sara and the majority of the class jump.

"No way! That's too good!" Sarah was the first to burst into a fit of laughter, her face down and fist banging on the desk. Her loud cackle filled the classroom. Fouzia looked around and noticed many of her classmates were trying not to laugh. Fouzia's cheeks turned a darker shade of red trying to keep herself together. Even she had to admit it was funny. If anyone else had the quirk of turning into a hamster it wouldn't be comedic at all. However, given the fact that the Crowns acted like they were gods, knowing one of them was weak just felt somewhat satisfying. Thinking back to it, he seemed a little more reasonable then his wife and was terrified of her. Now it made sense.

Fouzia would have never expected it to have been Victoria's father that would have been a weak link. Victoria was a machine, Fouzia expected her father to play a part in that, perhaps it was all her mother. Maybe she felt insecure about the fact she married a man with a quirk like his.

The look on Victora's face said she would do anything to disappear right now

"Hamsters are pretty cute." Kaleb offered in an attempt to defend Victoria. He was one of the few who didn't laugh at her. She glared at him, signifying that he wasn't making her feel better.

Sarah had to catch her breath and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Thank you for making me feel better about my daddy issues." She chuckled.

Victoria growled. "Very funny. Has your mom slept with any married guys lately?"

"Has your mom started loving you yet?" Sarah hissed.

Victoria yelled in frustration. "I will fucking kill you!"

"I'm sure you will, we both know what you're capable of." Sarah growled.

Fouzia's face fell at Sarah's words. She could feel her heartbeat from her throat. _What you're capable of. _

Matt. What they did.

"Ladies, knock it off! Now the only reason I haven't sent you to Ms. Morningstar's office is because I know you two are both going through a lot. Do not test my patience." Mrs. Zambiea growled.

Sarah forced a smile. "I'm sorry Victoria's such a cunt."

"And I'm sorry you're going to turn into a useless whore just like your mother." Victoria said.

Sarah balled her fists up in anger. She banged her fists against her wooden desk and yelled in frustration.

"Fuck you Victoria!" Sarah yelled.

Mrs. Zambiea growled and stepped in between the two girls.

"Ladies, go to the headmistress's office now." Mrs. Zambiea scowled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure she'll be a big help."

As the two girls continued to complain, they eventually grabbed their bags and walked out of the room.

Jake scoffed. "I fucking love this class. Never a dull moment."

Mrs. Zambiea gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "This day is about unity and solidarity. Why don't we move on to the next project?"

Lex sighed; the next student was him.

He grabbed his poster board and walked to the front of the classroom. His face started growing red as he looked at his classmates. Despite everything they went through together, Lex still didn't seem to be any better at public speaking. However, compared to what just happened, he didn't think he had much to worry about. He looked around and grimaced with all the eyes at him. Seeing Kaleb and Alexander giving him a thumbs up of encouragement made him feel slightly better.

"Today, I will be talking about my family." Lex mumbled.

He pointed to a black and white photo of a smiling woman with long hair.

"This is my grandmother Martha. She was orphaned at a young age and grew up on the streets for the first couple years of her life. She had a quirk called Curse, which allowed her to curse anybody she spoke to. It took her a long time but after years of practice she was able to control it. A couple years after that she was adopted by the Tess family." Lex smiled.

"Your grandmother is so pretty," Maryanne complimented.

He smiled. "Thanks."

He pointed to a picture of his grandmother holding an infant.

"No one really knows who my grandfather was or if he's currently alive. Some people think my mom was the product of a one-night stand or perhaps he just didn't want to raise kids. Anyway, my grandma raised my mother by herself, with occasional help from my great-grandparents. She took a job as a nurse that specified in helping heroes," He said.

"As I'm sure you guys realized, I get my quirk from my mother's side of the family. My mother inherited a quirk similar to my grandmother, called Omen. It's like my quirk, only much easier to manage." Lex smiled weakly.

Fouzia winced in sympathy. She felt bad for kids like Lex and Kevin who still were struggling to control their quirks. She couldn't imagine fearing the thing that made you special.

"As for my father's side of the family, my grandfather, Frank, founded a construction company that specialized in providing raw materials for companies that made support gear. He married my grandmother Beth, and the two of them had my father, Samuel. My father's side of the family is quite different than my mother's. While my mother's family specializes in bad luck, my paternal side has a quirk called Fortune, which basically gives them good luck." Lex said.

He cleared his throat. "Well that's it, I guess. It's not as interesting as some of your guy's but it's all I have." Lex said.

For some reason, hearing his class clap for him was even more embarrassing.

"Don't be ridiculous, I thought your presentation was great." Fouzia smiled.

Kaleb grinned. "I second that."

Lex blushed. "Thanks guys."

He turned to face Aurélie. "I believe it's your turn."

Aurélie smiled and grabbed her poster. She walked towards the front of the classroom and grinned. She seemed to have put a little more effort in presentation as her poster board was vibrant and colorful.

"Hey guys, why don't I just start from the beginning?" She smiled.

* * *

**Victoria**

"Why are you girls here?" Ms. Morningstar asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes as her headmistress glared at the two girls. She lost respect for Ms. Morningstar months ago. Granted she still feared the woman. However, her pretending to be in charge of this school was a joke. It was just a cover for whatever she was really doing.

"I don't understand why I'm here. Sarah started it," Victoria announced.

Sarah scoffed and crossed her arms. "Of course it's never Victoria Crown's fault."

"It isn't because unlike you I don't instigate drama." Victoria frowned.

Ms. Morningstar snapped her fingers and growled.

"I don't care who started it. All I care about is you two disrupting class time." Ms. Morningstar frowned.

"Please after Matt's death and Hunter's betrayal, I don't think anyone is too focused on school." Sarah said.

Victoria's heart sunk at the mention of the boy's names. How long had she know Matt? How many nights had be spent at her house talking about how much he hated his father, to which she would respond with how much she hated her mother. How many fantasies did she have that when high school was over, and she was free of her mother, she would be able to be with Hunter. Now all of it was gone.

"It's obvious that you two have a problem. Until you can fix, you guys will be in the detention room." Ms. Morningstar said.

Victoria gulped. The detention room. The same place where she had to fight genetically engineered monsters? Sarah didn't seem to think this was a serious threat and began to laugh hysterically.

"Bring it bitch." Sarah growled.

Victoria sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I hate this school."

* * *

**Lex**

"My great grandfather, Louis, was raised in France." Aurelie said.

Lex listen to Aurelie spout facts about her family, he tried his best to listen to her but he was too focused on Faith. The girl sat in her usual seat, sandwiched in between Kaleb and an empty seat that used to belong to Hunter. The girl listened politely as Aurelie spoke. Lex smiled; he missed his best friend. He wasn't sure what he had done for her to start avoiding him, but he would do anything to make up for it. He felt incomplete without Faith Ritter by his side.

"My great grandfather had a quirk called God Hand. It gave him the ability to increase the speed and dexterity of his fingers." Aurelie explained.

She pointed to a picture of a man with greying blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was doodling something on a canvas, however his hand was moving so fast all Lex saw was a blur.

"My grandfather also helped develop the prototype suit for the first French hero." Aurelie said proudly.

She pointed to a picture of the same man and a boy who looked around their age.

"This is my great grandfather and my grandfather, Charles. Louis had to raise Charles himself, since Charles's mother passed a week after she gave birth. Like my great grandfather, Anna also was interested in developing support gear for pro heroes." Aurelie said.

Lex raised an eyebrow. He was starting to notice a pattern. Alexander and Victoria were related to pro heroes, Aurelie and himself had families that made support gear, did all of the kids in their class have some connection to the hero world?

Was the reason Ms. Morningstar selected them some kind of nepotism? Or was something larger going on here?

"My grandfather married my grandmother, Thelma, and had my father, Arthur." Aurelie explained.

Aurelie plucked a photo of her father and her standing in the center of some kind of ballroom. Her father was dressed in an exquisite three-piece suit, while Aurelie was dressed in a beautiful indigo dress that seemed to glow.

"He designed the dress in this photo." Aurelie said proudly.

She held it closer for the rest of her classmates to see.

Cleo gasped. "Holy hell. That looks gorgeous."

"I am totally jealous." Maryanne gasped.

Aurelie smiled and placed the picture back on her poster. She pointed to another picture of a Japanese man standing against the side of an airplane. The man had a confident smile on his face. Something Aurelie seemed to have inherited.

"That's my grandfather Yoichi. He was a navy test pilot in WWII." She said.

Kaleb grinned. "That's so cool."

"Thanks, I thought it was." Aurelie chuckled.

"So did your grandfather kill any Nazis?" Jake asked.

This earned a couple of gasps from some of Lex's classmates. Some looked at Jake appalled that he would say such a thing. Lex, however, would've been more surprised if the boy didn't ask that question.

Aurelie ignored Jake and continued to talk about her family.

"Yoichi and his allies were ambushed in a battle that would cost him his leg. In an desperate attempt to make it back to his fiancé, my great grand mother, he swam fifty miles to get to her town." Aurelie revelaed.

Maryanne gasped in shock. "Did he make it?"

This earned a couple of chuckles from her classmates. Lex smiled, even though so much had happened it was nice to know that Maryanne was still Maryanne.

"Obviously he made it, or Aurelie wouldn't be alive right now." Jake scoffed.

Maryanne blushed and looked down at her feet. Her cheeks were the same color as a tomato.

"Of course." She mumbled.

Alexander frowned. "Leave her alone Jake."

Jake didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Alexander's words. In fact, the boy smirked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Sorry I forget you and Hippo Hips were an item, Aurelie please continue,"

"Anyway they had my grandmother Asuka who married my grandfather, Joichiro and had my mother, Momoka. My parents met at my father's fashion show and they've been madly in love ever since." Aurelie said.

"That's so romantic." Cleo smiled.

Mrs. Zambiea smiled and walked to the front of the classroom. She turned to face her students and looked at the expectantly.

"How do we show Ms. Duax we liked her presentation?"

Lex chuckled and began to clap. Soon the rest of his classmates began to join in, Aurelie blushed awkwardly and ran her fingers through her indigo colored hair.

"Well I'm glad you guys liked it." Aurelie said.

She turned to look at Jarret, the lanky boy was currently shirking in his seat, in an pathetic attempt to make himself invisible.

"Jarret it's your turn." Aurelie said.

Jarret groaned and grabbed his small poster board and made his way to front of the classroom.

Soft clapping was heard in the row behind Lex's. Lex turned to see Kevin cheering his roommate on, an encouraging smile on his face as he did so.

"You got this buddy." Kevin said.

Jarret blushed and began to speak.

"Well before you get your hopes up, my family isn't as flashy as the rest of your guy's." Jarret informed.

He gulped and pointed to a picture of him, his father, his mother, and a small boy with curly brown hair. The boy couldn't be much older than six, and judging by the fact he looked like an exact replica of Jarret, it was safe to say that it was his little brother.

"Both of my parents were born and raised in North Dakota, it's also where me and my brother Kory grew up." Jarret smiled wistfully.

Jarret gulped and continued to speak. His eyes went to a picture of his mother wearing a white t-shirt and peach colored tights. Standing next to her was Jarret who wore the same white shirt and black tights. He looked regal and composed, a look Lex wasn't used to seeing on the socially awkward boy. His arms were positioned high above his head and his leg was bent inward, his ankle facing his right leg's knee.

"My mom's a ballet teacher, and she's actually the one that taught me how to dance." Jarret smiled.

Jake snorted. "Dude you do ballet?"

He began to snicker loudly, causing Lex to wince in sympathy. He would hate it if someone mocked him for playing guitar. He could only imagine how Jarret was feeling right now.

"I personally think ballet is very hot," Aurelie said.

This comment silenced Jake and caused the boy to perk up.

"You do?" Jake asked.

Aurelie smirked. "Of course I do. Ballet is an art form, and a boy who isn't afraid to tap into his sensitive side to express that is just someone I find irresistibly attractive."

Jake frowned and sat back against his seat. "I guess ballet isn't totally lame." He mumbled.

Lex struggled to suppress a laugh at Jake's defeat. He looked over at Aurelie who was watching Jake with a smirk. She turned back to face Jarret and shot him a look that said a thousand words: You're welcome.

Jarret grinned and mouthed the words: Thank you.

Although a simple thank you didn't seem to express the amount of gratitude Jarret felt for Aurelie defending him.

"My quirk is a combination of my parents. My mother has a quirk called Big Lung, which basically allows her to shoot a powerful gust of wind from her mouth and my father has a spinning quirk, although he can't do it to the magnitude that I can," Jarret explained.

"You have a beautiful family." Faith complimented.

Jarret blushed. "Thanks. Anyway, that's the Han clan, and I think I'm done for now."

Jarret turned to face his teacher as if to ask for permission to sit down. Mrs. Zambiea chuckled and motioned for Jarret to take a seat.

"Up next is Jake Hyde." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Jake jumped up from his chair and clapped his hands. The boy had so much energy stored up inside of him he looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

"Good, I was getting bored listening to all of you guys drone on about your mediocre families." Jake grinned.

Lex rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect from Jake's presentation. Lex expected Jake's parents to be cruel, but instead they were some of the kindest people he had ever met. He was curious what in Jake's life lead him to be so…well Jake.

"I grew up in California, my father works for a manufacturing company that makes support gear for heroes." Jake explained.

Jake pointed to a picture of his father driving a forklift.

"My father's quirk allows him to turn different parts of his body into shredders." Jake said explained.

Lex smirked. That explained where Jake inherited the shredder in the back of his throat.

Jake turned to face a picture of his mom, the woman was holding exposed wires, yet she didn't seem fazed by it. In fact, she was staring at the camera with a wide smile.

"This is my mother Marina. Her quirk makes her immune to electricity." Jake said.

Jake grinned and clapped his hands.

"Show's over folks. That's all you need to know about my family." Jake smiled.

Faith groaned. "That's it? I had to basically create a whole timeline of my ancestry, and he's going to skate by on two fact?"

"Yeah pretty much." Jake smirked.

Mrs. Zambiea chuckled. "You're not done yet Jake."

She walked over to Jake's poster and pointed to a picture of an elderly woman. Her face was scrunched up in anger, her blue eyes piercing into Lex's soul. The woman was short but had the intimidating aura of a giant.

"Who is this?" She asked.

Jake's smirk fell off his face in an instant. The boy gulped.

"That's Satan." Jake mumbled. "It's Nana Hyde,"

Lex chuckled. Jake's grandmother seemed to have legitimately spook him. It was nice to know there was someone out there that could get Jake in line.

"She can drain energy from people," Jake grumbled.

Jake sighed and turned to look at his teacher. "Am I done now?"

"Yes Jake, you're finished." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Mrs. Zambiea turned to look at Maryanne. "You're up next."

Maryanne smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Jake snorted. "Good luck topping that."

Maryanne gulped and looked down at the ground. Lex frowned and turned to face Jake. Jake had been making rude comments to Maryanne all year, it had to stop.

"Jake leave her alone." He hissed.

Jake shrugged. "Calm down Lex, I'm just having some fun."

"It's not funny if it's at someone else's expense." Lex said.

Jake rolled his eyes and turned to face Maryanne. The brunette was currently setting up her poster board, which was a beautiful shade of bright blue and was covered in pictures.

"Hey guys I want to show you all my family," Maryanne smiled.

She pointed to a picture of a dark haired couple on the beach.

"These are my parents, Ron and Lana. My dad is a mechanic and my mom is a dentist. I got my quirk from my father, he could merge with any body of water." Maryanne explained.

Faith raised her hand. "What can your mom do?"

"She can communicate with fish. It's pretty lame, I know." Maryanne chuckled.

"That's an awesome quirk, I would love to talk to fish." Kevin encouraged.

Granted Lex was sure Kevin would prefer to have any quirk other than his own.

Maryanne grinned and pointed to a picture of a young boy with black hair playing with a soccer ball.

"That's my younger brother Matty. His quirk is a little more useful than mine, instead of transforming into water, he can control it." Maryanne informed.

"Wicked." Lex said.

Maryanne cleared her throat. Was she in a rush to finish?

"Well that's my family, the Islas. I believe it's Cleo's turn." Maryanne blurted.

Cleo smirked. "I'll take the floor Maryanne,"

Cleo grabbed her poster board and walked to the front of the classroom, stepping in front of Maryanne.

"Hello my name is Cleo McScream and let me tell you about my awesome family." Cleo smiled.

* * *

**Victoria**

"I should have packed bug spray." Sarah complained.

Victoria didn't answer the blond's complaint and instead kept walking. Ms. Morningstar sent them to the detention room shortly after their trip to her office. The portal didn't take them to island that Victoria went to last time, instead she and Sarah were sent to a green forest. She was waiting for the murderous monsters to jump out of the bushes however they had yet to make an appearance.

"My feet hurt can we stop walking?" Sarah groaned.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "We just started walking. How are you tired already?"

"Well my feet feel like they are on fire so if it's okay with you your Highness I would like to sit the fuck down!" Sarah howled.

"What is going on with you? Why are you being such a bitch?" Victoria barked.

Sarah chuckled. "Where have you been? I've always been a bitch."

"Your right, I guess I just never felt the intense urge to stab you in the throat till now!" Victoria yelled.

Sarah yelled in frustration and turned to face the opposite direction. Without saying another word, she marched off. Victoria growled and followed the girl. She wasn't going to get in trouble for loosing Sarah Smith.

"Get back over here! We need to stay together." Victoria hissed.

"Fuck off!" Sarah yelled.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Eloquent as always."

She grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled the girl towards her.

"You were attacking me in the classroom for no reason. You were cold to me in Alexander's room too." Victoria said.

Sarah scoffed. "Do you really think you're important enough for me to hate you?"

"You obviously have some problem with me and I can't afford for you to get all moody on me for no reason." Victoria said.

"And why is that?" Sarah challenged.

Victoria growled. "Because that's how we'll get caught. You, me, Fouzia, Lex, and Alexander, we need to be able to trust each other or our lie falls apart and we all go to jail."

"I didn't kill Matt." Sarah mumbled.

"Neither did I, but I much rather protect Fouzia who not only did what she did to protect you, but also it was accident. She never meant to hurt anybody and now her life is falling apart because she wanted to keep you safe!" Victoria said.

Sarah frowned. "I'm thankful for her protecting me."

"Are you? Are you really? The four of us fought Matt for you. We risked our lives against villains for you. Yet when we get back to school it's business as usual for you. You never stopped to thank us, you just went back to being the selfish bitch you always were." Victoria snapped.

"I am thankful!" Sarah shrieked.

Sarah growled and shoved Victoria away from her. Her blue eyes were bright with anger.

"I'm sorry if I didn't want to be indebted to Victoria Crown of all people." Sarah said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've had everything handed to you." Sarah said.

"I have not." Victoria frowned.

"Of course you have! Everything just works out for you because you're rich and the daughter of a pro hero. People treat you like royalty. You get to complain about not having friends yet have dozens of people lining up to speak to you. People act like you're a goddess. Maryanne and I had to work our asses off to get on the cheer team, you got the spot just because of you're last name. You were the one Matt respected! You were the one he admired! You're not the one he beat the shit out of in some misguided attempt to deal with daddy issues!" Sarah ranted.

Sarah frowned. "Everything works out for you. My life is falling apart, and you still get to be Victoria Crown, so I'm sorry if that pisses me off."

Victoria was silent for a minute. She didn't know what to say. Was she really that ignorant of some of the privileges she possessed? Sarah sighed and sat down on a rock. It was then Victoria saw underneath Sarah's mean girl exterior and saw the broken girl underneath. She was scared and vulnerable. She had a lot more going on than Victoria gave her credit for.

Victoria sighed and sat down next to her.

"I know what it's like." Victoria mumbled.

Sarah frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what it's like to love someone who hurts you. I know what it feels like to like to care so much about someone and have them turn around stab you in the heart." Victoria sighed.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a boyfriend." Sarah said.

Victoria laughed bitterly. "You're right."

Victoria turned to her side and lifted up her braids to show Sarah a small jagged scar on the side of her cheek.

"When I was younger my mother enlisted me in gymnastics. I hated it. I don't really know what I hated about it, maybe I just couldn't stand the fact my mother seemed to care about gymnastics more than me. So one day I…" Victoria stopped.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She tried not to think about that day. In fact she tried not to think about her childhood at all.

"One day during a competition I jumped from the beam and landed wrong on purpose, so I would break my leg. I thought my mother would give me a break until my leg healed. " Victoria admitted.

Sarah gasped. "Oh my god, Victoria."

"My mom caught on. On the ride back home she just started yelling at me. Then…then she hit me. She slapped me hard enough that my head slammed into the window, cracking it." Victoria continued.

Victoria put her braids down and sighed. "My whole life my mother has been training me. She started combat training when I was in kindergarten and would show me no mercy. She would attack me with everything she had in her. I've had more broken limbs and black eyes than I care to count. So next time you want to say my life is perfect, picture a seven-year-old me, picking herself off the ground after a sparring match with her mother. I'll gladly train your mother for the woman that smashed my head into the wall every time I lost a fight."

Sarah was too stunned to speak. A sight that Victoria never in her life thought she would see. Maybe that's why Victoria was so protective of Sarah when Matt attacked her. She wasn't just fighting Matt. She was fighting the memories of her mom.

Sarah reached out and took Victoria's hand. She smiled weakly as she looped her fingers with Victoria's.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said quietly.

Victoria laughed bitterly. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry your mom is a cunt." Sarah said.

Victoria sighed. "Well I'm sorry Matt was a dick."

"They're monsters, but we can't let them destroy us. We just took all the pain that they gave us because we thought it was love. Love isn't supposed to hurt." Sarah frowned.

Victoria nodded. _Love isn't supposed to hurt. _The words struck her heart.

"Do you hate him? Do you hate Matt after everything he did?" Victoria asked.

Sarah sighed. "There's not an easy answer to that. Do you hate your mom?"

"With every bone in my body." Victoria laughed weakly.

"We won't become like them." Sarah reassured.

"Like who?" Victoria asked.

"Like our moms." Sarah said.

* * *

**Aurélie **

_'Sarah please don't do something stupid.' _Aurélie thought to herself.

Aurélie couldn't stop thinking about the girl after she got kicked out of class. The last thing Sarah needed was Ms. Morningstar finding out that she was pregnant. What if Victoria found out? People finding out that Sarah was pregnant with Matt's child would throw her into a sea of problems. She would hate to see what would happen if Matt's father found out.

"And that's my family." Cleo said.

The girl just finished her project and received a round of applause from the class. Aurélie gulped and looked down at her desk in shame. She was an awful friend; she was so distracted in her thoughts she didn't even listen to Cleo's project.

"That was great Cleo," Mrs. Zambiea said.

She turned to look at Kevin. "Are you ready?

Kevin gulped and nodded. He got up slowly and walked to the front of the room.

"Hey guys, I'm here to talk a little bit about my family. Or at least what I know about it." Kevin mumbled.

He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"My parents met in Abuja, Nigeria. Two years after they were married, they moved to Rhode Island and settled down there. My mother became a divorce attorney and my father owned a small bakery. Life was pretty good; they had my sister Vanessa and a couple years later they had me." Kevin said.

Kevin pointed to a picture of a dark skin woman holding a baby girl in her arms.

"That's my mother and my sister. My mother and her family were known throughout most of Africa and Asia as healers. Her blood had healing qualities to whoever ingested. Which sounds disgusting, but a lot of people turned to her family in a last-ditch effort." Kevin explained.

Aurélie couldn't help but gag. Drinking someone's blood to heal? She was thankful that she had never been that sick.

"My father's parents died when he was a boy, so he was raised by his grandmother…who also died when he became older." Kevin mumbled.

"My father had a quirk called Bat. Which is pretty self-explanatory, he could do whatever a bat could." Kevin smiled weakly.

Kevin sighed. "That's kind of all I know about my family. I'm sorry if it's boring, it's just that I can't really ask them for help with this kind of thing."

Aurélie's heart ached in sympathy. Poor Kevin, she couldn't imagine what pain the boy was going through. She wouldn't handle losing one of her parents, let alone both of them.

"Don't worry Kevin, you did great." Mrs. Zambiea reassured.

He nodded and grabbed his poster board. He looked up at his teacher hopefully.

"Am I done?" He asked.

"You can go ahead and take your seat." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Kevin looked relieved and practically ran back to his seat. Mrs. Zambiea eyed the next student.

"Kaleb, are you ready?" She asked.

Kaleb shrugged. "I guess." He said rather quietly.

His deadpan and nonchalant attitude was a drastic change from the usual boy that always tried to make sure that everyone had a smile on their face. Ever since his mother had left the other day, he had been less enthusiastic about this assignment and everyone has both noticed this and were increasingly worried. He didn't smile as much as he used to.

He pointed to a picture of his parents doing an acrobatic routine.

"Most of you have met my parents Joseph and Nadia. My mom is from Ethiopia and my father is from Jamaica. They left their home countries for different reasons to try and start a new life in America," Kaleb explained before taking a deep breath. For a second, it looked like he was hesitant. "My father had lost his parents and his little brother when he was only a teen from a famine. He doesn't know much about his family other than them." For a second, he paused, and he bit his lip. "My mother was the only mutant born in her family. Because of that, her family treated her cruelly like a monster and the first chance she got, she left."

Everyone was silent. That must have been a horrible experience. Aurélie had talked with them a little back at the funeral and the two of them were so kind and upbeat that she would have never guessed they experienced such hardship. It now made sense to them why he's been like this. Learning all of his parents' pain and hardship must have been agonizing.

Kaleb continued. "I know this assignment is supposed to be about your family. So, let me start by saying that apart from my father's side, none of these assholes are in any way my family."

Aurélie widened her eyes…the whole class widened their eyes. Even Mrs. Zambiea was stunned for a moment. It was the first time they ever heard the guy swear at anyone. He was always so humble and respectful towards others that the idea never crossed their minds. Jake had a wide grin hearing this.

"Dude…" Alexander said with his mouth hung open.

Aurélie's eyes went to a picture of a large red and white stripped tent. Bright lights hung along the sides of it giving it a beautiful kind of glow.

"Eventually they found themselves working at the circus which was being run by a man named the Ringmaster. He's kind of like my uncle," Kaleb said. "This is my real family."

He pointed to a picture a large man who had to be at least ten feet tall and a large hunch in his back. His skin looked like it was made of stone. He was passing colorful balloons out to young kids.

"This is Jumbo. My parents took him in a couple years ago and he's became sort of like a brother to me. Despite his appearance his quirk isn't physical, quite the opposite, he can soften anything he touches." Kaleb explained.

Aurélie's eyes were drawn to a pretty woman with bright pink hair. The most unique thing about her appearance was that her hair was sleek almost like it wasn't real hair. It appeared to be made out of some unique substance that she couldn't quite identify.

"That's Bubblegum, I don't know much about her past, but she handles the circus's social media influence and crowd pleasing. Her quirk gives her sticky gum like hair and allows her to create giant durable bubbles that people can ride in and telekinetically control them." Kaleb explained. "She's like my big sister."

Kaleb pointed to a picture of two men standing in front of a Ferris wheel. One was pale and Hispanic with dark hair, the other was lean and blond with his hand wrapped around his shoulder and sporting a cheesy grin while giving the peace sign.

"This is Match and Dagger. Match is the dark haired one. He's a firebreather, a trick that's aided by his quirk which allows him to manipulate fire. He has such good control over it he can even create shapes out of flames. The blond man is Dagger. He's from Australia and has a pretty cool quirk. Whatever he touches with his left hand becomes a mark, and whenever he throws a knife with his right hand the knife always hits it." He said.

"Now those sound awesome." Jake grinned.

He pointed to one more picture, depicting a woman with frizzy and curly hair. She had a bashful and shy look as she covered her forehead. She reminded Aurélie much of Adele as it looked as if she didn't want her picture taken. Standing next to her was a fully grown tiger. "This is our most recent addition. Her name is Beast. As her name implies, she's a beast tamer whose quirk lets her bond with any animal she makes eye contact with, even wild ones."

As soon as he finished, to all their relief, he smiled warmly. "That's my family. There are dozens of other members in my troupe who I love dearly and who I would do anything for. I know some of you are probably thinking they're not my real family since we don't share any blood, but they've shown more love to me and my parents than our real family has. None of us are normal, and we never desire to be normal. Being weird is more fun. At the end of the day that's what family is really about, love." Kaleb said.

Aurélie smiled. The statement was beautiful. The whole project was magnificent.

"You did a good job." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Kaleb nodded humbly. "Thank you."

"I guess I'm next, although I think it'll be hard to follow that." Faith said.

Fouzia raised her hand. "Actually, I was wondering if I could make a request."

"Oh?" Mrs. Zambiea asked.

"It's just…" Fouzia frowned as she tried to search for the words.

"I know Sarah and Victoria deserved to be kicked out of the class, but I think they should be here for the last presentations. I mean this day is about unity, and if the whole class isn't here it feels like it defeats the purpose. We already lost Matt and Hunter, we shouldn't push Victoria and Sarah away while we're trying to heal." Fouzia said.

Kaleb and Maryanne both raised their hands in agreement.

"She has a point." Kaleb said.

"I agree, I think they should be here." Maryanne said.

Mrs. Zambiea scratched her chin as she pondered this.

"That might not be a bad idea Fouzia. I'll go get the girls from detention." Mrs. Zambiea smiled.

Aurélie grinned, at least Sarah and Victoria could enjoy the last set of presentations.

* * *

**Anna Jones**

Anna was starting to get a little tired of baking. She had been doing it all day for weeks, in fact she baked so much that just the smell of flour made her want to vomit. She sighed, unfortunately there wasn't much else for a housewife to do.

This is why she was grateful when she heard a loud knock on the door. She needed something to keep her busy. She had no idea she would regret this until she opened the door, standing on her doorstep was her sister, Shaylin.

"Shaylin what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

Shaylin ignored her sister's question and pushed past her allowing herself inside. Anna gritted her teeth to suppress a growl.

"Come in." She said sarcastically.

She closed the door behind her and followed her sister to the living room.

"Did Sarah come to see you?" Shaylin asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but yes she did."

Shaylin gulped. An expression of fear began to creep on to her face.

"What did she want?" Shaylin asked.

"She was doing some family tree project and wanted to know more about mom and dad." Anna explained.

"Please tell me she didn't ask about her father?" Shaylin's tone was desperate.

Anna rolled her eyes. "She did. Lucky for you, I lied to her."

Shaylin sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch. "Thank god." She muttered.

Anna crossed her arms and looked at her with a scorn. "You're happy that I had to lie to your daughter?"

"When it comes to this, lies are better than the truth. I'd rather her think her dad is some nameless deadbeat than have her know the truth." Shaylin said.

"The girl is fourteen. She deserves to know who her father was." Anna said. "Can't we just put all this behind us already?"

"I'm her mother, when I decide to tell her the truth about her dad I will. Besides he doesn't want her to know who he really is either." Shaylin said.

Anna frowned. "This is about what happened that night isn't it."

Shaylin didn't answer. Her face fell and she looked down at her feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"Yes you do Shaylin! The night you showed up on my doorstep a hysterical mess. And on top of that you were pregnant!" Anna said.

"Anna, you don't understand." Shaylin frowned. "I told you everything you need to know. Sarah can't know the truth about her father. Especially not after that night."

Anna growled. She hated lying to Sarah. If it was up to her she would've known the truth. The truth might not have been able to comfort her, but it was better than believing a lie.

"Does he even know he's going to be a grandfather?" Anna asked.

"It's been years since I talked to him." Shaylin sighed. "Besides, he won't be for long."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna asked. It took her a few seconds before she looked at her sister in shock and slight disgust. "Wait, don't tell me-"

"Sarah's getting an abortion." Shaylin said.

Anna frowned. "You're making Sarah go through with that?"

"This was her choice. I'm not making her do anything, she called me and asked if she could get one." Shaylin said defensively.

"And I'm sure you didn't pressure her into that decision. Admit it, you know that if she got pregnant you might have to actually help out with your kid for once instead of living this party girl lifestyle like you're some coed." Anna snapped.

"Better than making her go through nine hellish months of morning sickness and mood swings." Shaylin frowned. "Don't you dare lecture me about my daughter. You are not her mom!"

"I've been more of a mom to her than you have!" Anna yelled.

Shaylin yelled in frustration and grabbed her purse.

"You know what, I don't need this. I'm leaving." Shaylin barked.

Anna scoffed. "Sounds about right. That is what you do best,"

"Goodbye Anna!" Shaylin yelled.

Anna chased after her sister and grabbed her arm. Shaylin turned around to face her sister and snarled.

"Let go of me." She hissed.

"Just ask yourself one thing. Is Sarah getting an abortion because she wants to, or because she thinks that's what you want?" Anna asked.

Shaylin's face fell. She looked like she was about to say something but instead she just yanked her arm away.

"Goodbye Anna." Shaylin said coldly.

With that, the woman walked out of the house after slamming the door.

* * *

**Sarah**

"How long are they going to leave us in here?" Sarah asked.

Victoria shrugged. She hadn't said much since she revealed her past. Then again, she really didn't know what to say at this point. Just as she was about to say something, she felt another intense stomach pain. She stopped and gasped, clenching her stomach in an attempt to brace herself.

Victoria stopped and turned to face the girl. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just some bad cramps." Sarah lied. "I'm not really the long-distance walking kind of girl."

Victoria raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but she didn't further question her. Sarah sighed and slowly got up. As she was walking, she saw a flash of light in the corner of her light. Sarah frowned and turned to look at the light. She stepped back at a glowing orb of golden light. Soon the light began to grow and reshape itself. Something told her that something bad was about to happen.

"Victoria! Is that normal?" Sarah called.

Victoria turned to face Sarah her eyes slowly going to the bright light.

"That's the portal out of here." Victoria said.

"They're letting us out already?" Sarah said in relief.

Victoria smiled. "I guess we got good behavior."

Sarah turned to Victoria. "How does this work? Do we just jump in?"

Victoria nodded. "I'll go first."

Victoria walked over to the orb of light and gulped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and jumped into the sphere, sinking into it like it was made of quicksand. Sarah gulped. Although Victoria jumped into the portal with ease, she was still a little skeptical.

She slowly walked over to the portal and looked it up and down.

Just as she was about to hop in, a hand emerged from the light and pulled her into the orb. She yelped and fell into the energy ball, the forest disappearing behind her.

Her scenery morphed into a small classroom. Standing in front of her was Victoria and Mrs. Zambiea. Sarah gagged and stood up slowly. The portal gave her a severe sense of vertigo, which coupled with her pregnancy ensured that she would spend the next five minutes barfing her guts out.

"You pulled us out early." Victoria observed.

Mrs. Zambiea smiled weakly. "A friend of yours stood up for you guys and said you guys should be given a second chance."

Victoria and Sarah shared a look. Someone actually wanted them at the presentation.

"Besides Sarah, you still have to present, are you ready?" Mrs. Zambiea asked.

Sarah gulped. Was she ready?

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sarah said.

* * *

**Maryanne **

The room was silent in anticipation for Sarah and Victoria's return. Maryanne looked around at her classmates. Most of them were either fiddling with their pencils or took their free time as an opportunity to check their phones.

Maryanne turned to look at Alexander. She gave him a warm smile. Alexander looked up at her but instead of smiling back he looked down at his desk. She frowned; did he not see her? No, he must've he looked right at her. Why would he ignore her?

She gulped; did she do something wrong? She thought that her and Alexander's relationship was going perfectly. Before she could dwell on what happened any further the door opened pulling her out of her thoughts. Maryanne watched as her classmates scrambled to hide their phones from their teacher.

Maryanne turned and smiled weakly when she saw Sarah and Victoria enter the room. Things with Alexander were weird but at least she had Victoria.

"Class please welcome back Sarah and Victoria." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Jake smirked. "How was detention?"

"Better than being in class with you." Victoria snorted.

Mrs. Zambiea frowned. "Good behavior or this time I'll send the whole class to detention."

This silenced the trio and caused the rest of the class to gulp. Although she hated to admit it the detention room was highly effective.

"Up next is Faith, I know we had a break in between presentations but I expect you all to give her your undivided attentions." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Faith grinned and grabbed her poster. She walked to the front of the classroom and waved to her class.

"Hey guys, I know the rest of you are probably tired of these presentations, so I'll try to keep mine short and sweet." Faith said.

Faith pointed to a picture of two blond adults standing in front of a large ferry.

"My grandparents, Hans Ritter and Gerda Schmidt, were German immigrants who fled from the USA after the First World War. After the Second World War they settled down and had my grandfather Jonathan." She explained.

Faith looked at her classmates to see if they had any questions. They were silent causing her to blush.

"Anyway," She continued. "My grandfather met my grandmother, Abigail, during the 60s and they became a couple before he was drafted for the Vietnam war. When my grandpa came back, he suffered from serious PTSD, something that still affects him till this day. Sometimes he'll get these awful flashbacks and his quirk would shatter everything in the cabinets. Luckily his condition improved when my father was born." Faith sighed.

Faith walked over to the other side of her poster.

"Well that wraps up the paternal side of my family. Now on to my mom's side of the family." She said.

She pointed to the other side of the poster board. "This is my great grandfather, Lawrence Sinclair, he participated in the Second World War. He was even present for D-Day."

Her comment earned a snicker from Sarah.

"D-day." She chuckled. Sara's neck snapped in her direction with an intense gaze. Sarah sat up straight and attentive. She desperately did not want to go back to detention.

Faith rolled her eyes and continued speaking. "When he came back to America, he met my great grandmother, Lara. They settled down and had two children, my grandma Sandra and my great uncle Stanley."

Faith pointed to a picture of her grandmother yelling into a megaphone. She seemed to be at some kind of protest.

"My grandma was a human rights activist and advocated for the rights of women. During that time she met my grandfather Jackson Summers. Eventually they got married and had my mother, Laura. My mother got her quirk from my grandfather Jackson. My grandmother had a speed quirk, which came in handy when she needed to go grocery shopping." Faith chuckled.

Kevin smiled. "Your family seems pretty nice."

"Yeah they are." Faith said.

Mrs. Zambiea clapped her hands. "Good job Faith, you can go ahead and take a seat."

Faith nodded and made her way back to her desk. The rest of class turned to look at Sarah. At this point everyone had the order memorized. After Faith it was Sarah's turn. Sarah looked down at her feet and sighed. She grabbed a small pink poster board and marched to the front of the room.

She unfolded her poster and sat it down on the desk.

Maryanne looked over at the poster in intrigue. She was surprised by what she saw. There were a couple of pictures of her and two beautiful blond women at various locations. The rest of the pictures were black silhouettes with a white question mark where a head should be.

"My mom's name is Shaylin Smith. She has a quirk similar to mine but has a much smaller range and can't hold an object for as long." Sarah said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "As we established my mother is a mess, however her sister Anna actually made a decent life for herself. She married this hot lawyer and they bought a house in the suburbs."

Maryanne raised her hand.

"What's with all the question marks?" Maryanne asked.

"Because that's all I know about my family. I don't know anything about my dad or my grandparents. So, for right now they're just questions rather than people." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry." Alexander said sympathetically.

Sarah shrugged. She forced a brave face and looked over at Mrs. Zambiea.

"So am I done?" She asked.

Mrs. Zambiea nodded. "You can go sit down."

Sarah sighed and sat back down. It seemed like the normally confident girl just wanted to disappear.

"Last but not least is Fouzia Zambiea." Mrs. Zambiea said.

Fouzia gulped and grabbed her stuff and walked to the front desk.

"Hi everyone, my name is Fouzia Zambiea and I'm here to tell you a little about my family." Fouzia said.

She pointed to a picture of two adults sitting on a park bench. One of them was a muscular man with strawberry colored skin the other was a woman who had skin like coal.

"These are my parents Emir and Rima. My father is a fire fighter, something that's ironic given his quirk allows him to produce fire. However, my father's mastered it to the point he can create backdrafts to help put out fires. Like my father, my mother is a fire fighter, her quirk is called Spin. It allows her to spin the air that passes over her hands into miniature cyclones." Fouzia said.

"That's so badass." Jake grinned.

Fouzia blushed. "Not really, the most she can do is use her quirk to dry off her hands."

Jake's face fell. "That's less badass."

Fouzia pointed to a picture of her and two boys sitting on a couch. Both of them seemed to be older than Fouzia. One of the boys had red skin and bright brown eyes similar to Fouzia. However the other boy had coal-like skin and black dreadlocks, just like her mother.

"Those are my older brothers Khaled and Emir." Fouzia explained.

Fouzia sighed. "My brother Emir went to a hero school in Kansas, and now operates under the name Gust. He has a quirk called Thermal, this allows him to manipulate cyclones."

She pointed to a picture of her red-skinned brother. "My brother Khaled is quirkless. Being a quirkless and Muslim in our society made him the target of a lot of bullying."

She looked at Mrs. Zambiea and smiled. "Luckily, he found the love of his life who accepted him for who he was."

It was then that Maryanne notice a photo of Khaled and a pretty woman in a white dress, standing on the altar. Maryanne leaned in closely. Why did that woman look so familiar?

"Oh my god is that Mrs. Zambiea?" Cleo gasped.

Jake leaned in closely and frowned. "Holy crap it is."

"Yeah she's my sister in law." Fouzia said nonchalantly.

Kevin gasped. "She is?"

"Jesus Christ, they share the same last name. Did you guys think that was a coincidence?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne blushed. "I thought it would be racist to assume that. You know it's like saying all Middle Eastern people are related."

"That's what I said!" Sarah said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, I'm surrounded by morons."

Mrs. Zambiea chuckled. "Yes class, it's true I'm happily married to Fouzia's older brother Khaled. Although me and Fouzia aren't related by blood, I've known her since she was a toddler." She turned to face the class after Fouzia had took her seat. "I hope you all learned a little about yourself by doing your family trees. I know some of you had revelations about your family and yourself. If these are changes for the better, I'm proud of you. If you find something about your past that you don't like, change it. It doesn't have to be your story." Mrs. Zambiea smiled.

The bell rung, causing the students to sigh in relief. They were finally done with the school day.

"There's a pep rally tomorrow so I won't see most of you till Monday, but I just want you guys to know I'm happy with all the work you guys did." Mrs. Zambiea encouraged.

The class gave off a chorus of "thank yous" before they started to pack their bags up. Maryanne walked over to Victoria who stuffing her color-coded binders into her backpack.

"Hey there roomie, I was thinking of having a girl's night tonight. You know just you and me watching Netflix, and not-talking about boys." Maryanne said.

Victoria rasied an eyebrow. "Why did you say 'not-talking about boys' like it was a curse word?"

Maryanne gulped. "Well you always say you don't do feelings, or romance, or relationships, or happiness. But I know Hunter meant a lot to you and with everything that's happened, I thought you might enjoy a night where you don't have to worry about your mom or Hunter, instead it will just be you, me, and a large bowl of popcorn."

Victoria smiled. "That actually doesn't sound horrible."

"Yay! Girls night!" Maryanne cheered.

Victoria's face darkened and her lips formed into a snarl.

"But if you pick a god-awful chick flick, I will dismember you." She threatened.

"Aw, it's cute when you threaten to murder me." Maryanne chuckled. Victoria sighed as her threats no longer meant anything.

Maryanne slung her bag over her shoulders and looked over at Alexander.

"Let me just go tell Alexander I'm unavailable for tonight." Maryanne said.

Maryanne walked over to her boyfriend who was currently clearing off his desk.

"Hey there cutie." Maryanne smiled.

"Hey." Alexander said coolly.

Maryanne frowned. Normally Alexander greeted her with a warm smile. Now he wouldn't even look at her.

"Baby, did I do something wrong?" Maryanne asked.

Alexander didn't answer and just continued packing up.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry." Maryanne said quietly.

Alexander sighed and looked up at her.

"Maryanne I really like you, but I don't like being lied to." Alexander said.

Maryanne frowned. "What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you."

"You just lied to all of us." Alexander said.

He pointed to a small logo in the corner of one of the pictures on her poster. She gulped when she realized what it was. A watermark.

"The people you showed us in your presentation weren't your real family, were they? They were just some strangers you found on the internet." Alexander said.

Maryanne felt her heart jump through her throat. Crap. She thought she took all the watermarks out of her photos. What if anyone else noticed? If people didn't think she was weird enough she would be known as the girl that took photos of strangers and lied about them being her family.

"Alexander I can explain." Maryanne said.

Alexander sighed. "I just need…I just need a minute."

"Alexander please just let me explain." Maryanne pleaded.

Alexander shook his head. "I'm sorry I have too much going on, I don't have time for another lie."

With that he exited the classroom. Maryanne bit her lip and looked down at her feet. What mess had she gotten herself into? What if Alexander never wanted to speak to her? A lump began to build up in her throat and tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne turned to see Victoria was watching her. She forced a smile and turned to face her roommate.

"Never better." Maryanne smiled.

* * *

**Faith**

"Faith!" A voice called.

Faith was walking through the common room when she heard Lex calling her. She sighed and turned around to face the boy. She had been avoiding him long enough. She had to face him eventually. He ran up to her, out of breath and red faced.

"You walk fast." Lex gasped.

"You walk slow." She shrugged.

Faith looked Lex up and down. She hated how cute he looked right now. His blond hair was messy and his uniform was neat and ironed. They were close enough for her to smell his cologne, a lovely scent that made her want to fall into his arms. She thought back to homecoming where she hoped that they could have had a real future together. Then she ruined everything.

"You've been avoiding me." Lex observed.

Faith gulped. "Go on."

He frowned. "So, you admit it?"

"Yes, Lex, I've been avoiding you." Faith sighed.

"Why? If you're guilty about homecoming, I just want you to know I forgive you." Lex said.

Faith smiled. "You do?"

Lex blushed. "Yeah. I can't lie what you did was messed up, but homecoming taught me that life is too short. I know that you regret what you did, and I don't want to spend the rest of the year hating my best friend."

Faith sighed in relief. She was glad that Lex forgave her. That made things a little better.

"Now can things just go back to normal?" Lex asked.

Faith's face fell. Here came the part she had been dreading.

"Lex things can never go back to the way they were." Faith said.

Lex frowned. "Why not?"

"Lex, I was willing to hurt someone because I was jealous that you were giving them more attention than me. I knew it was wrong, but I went through with it because I was jealous and angry." Faith sighed.

"You made a mistake Faith." Lex said. "And if there's anyone is to blame, it's Matt. He took advantage of your feelings and used you. That's what he does best."

"But I shouldn't be able to make a mistake like that. It shouldn't be that easy for me to hurt someone. I'm not a mean person, I did it all because I just wanted you to like me. Do you know how messed up that is? I was having an identity crisis because if I wasn't your best friend, I didn't know who I was. I still don't. My whole identity has warped into whatever you needed me to be as opposed to who I wanted to be. I just…I need time to figure out who I am." Faith said.

Lex frowned. "Oh. You've been avoiding me because you want to break up."

"It's not a breakup, we weren't dating." Faith said.

"It sure hurts like a break up." Lex said.

Faith forced a smile to prevent herself from crying.

"You will always be my best friend, but right now I just need time to figure out who I am." Faith said.

Lex nodded. "Well I guess until we meet again."

Faith smiled. "Until we meet again."

* * *

**Victoria**

"If Monica sends me one more text about coming up with a new cheer for the football game tomorrow, I'm going to stab her in the eye." Victoria growled.

The two girls were making their way to the freshmen hallway in a desperate attempt to get to their room. Victoria wasn't sure what was going with Maryanne, but it seemed like she needed this girls night just as much as Victoria did.

"At least Monica texts you about cheerleading. She treats me like I'm not even on the team." Maryanne sighed.

"Trust me she's only kissing up to me because I'm a Crown." Victoria sighed.

Sarah's words about having everything handed to her rung through her ears. What would people say if they were not scared of her? What would people say if they weren't just being nice to her because she was a Crown?

"Ms. Crown!" A female voice hissed.

Victoria froze and turned to face the source of who was calling her name. Approaching her and Maryanne was Ms. Morningstar. Victoria sighed and turned to face her roommate.

"You go ahead, I'll go talk to her." Victoria said.

Maryanne raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Relax Maryanne, I can handle her. Go get the movie ready." Victoria instructed.

Maryanne nodded and walked away. Victoria sighed and turned to fac her headmistress.

"Hello Ms. Morningstar, it's a pleasure to see you again." Victoria said sarcastically.

"Likewise." Ms. Morningstar said coolly.

Ms. Morningstar looked Victoria up and down. "I'm proud of you."

Victoria frowned. She never thought she would hear those words from her headmistress. There must have been a catch. "I'm not following." Victoria said.

Mrs. Morningstar smiled. "I just admire how you chose to do your project on the Crowns even though they aren't your real family."

Victoria's face fell. "Excuse me?"

"Did your mother not tell you? Maurice isn't your father. In fact, he's sterile. Your mother was already a couple of months pregnant when she married him." Ms. Morningstar said matter of factly.

Victoria froze. She didn't speak. She didn't blink. She even forgot how to breathe. Dozens of emotions began to crash into her all at once. Maurice wasn't her father. The man that raised her wasn't her father. Everyone in her life had been lying to her.

Ms. Morningstar smiled. "I guess you didn't know. That's awkward."

* * *

**Sarah**

"You don't have to come with me." Sarah said.

She and Aurélie were walking to the school's parking lot. Aurélie smiled weakly.

"I want to be here for you." Aurélie said.

Sarah nodded awkwardly and kept walking. She wasn't sure what to do with the new friendship she forged with Aurelie. She was surprised someone as classy as Aurélie would want to be friends with the teen mom known for her promiscuity.

They kept walking until they her mother's car. Her mother sat on the hood of her car, her face buried in her phone.

"Hey mom." Sarah said.

Her mother looked up and smiled. "Hey Sarah."

Her face fell when she looked at Aurélie.

"Is she coming with you to the thing?" Shaylin asked.

Aurélie gulped. "You mean the clinic?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip. She made a decision. For once she finally made a decision. It was the hardest decision she had ever made in her life, but she couldn't run from her problems anymore. That's what she did with her relationship with Matt. She just hoped that it would go away. She couldn't be a passenger in her own life. Now she just had to tell her mother.

"I'm not going to the abortion clinic." Sarah said.

Sarah's mother frowned. "You're not?"

Sarah gulped and shook her head. "I want to keep it. I want to keep the baby."

"You do?" Aurélie said.

"Sarah, you're too young to be a mom." Shaylin said.

Sarah nodded slowly. "I know."

"It only gets harder after here, are you ready for that?" Shaylin asked.

Sarah looked down at her stomach. Talking with Victoria and the family tree assignment made her realize the one thing she always wanted. Something she wanted more than a boyfriend. A family. All her life all she ever wanted was a real family. Now was her chance.

"I don't know. I just know that I want to keep it." Sarah said.

Shaylin sighed. It was obvious she didn't agree with her choice, but she couldn't say anything.

"Well I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. If you want to keep it we can figure something out." She said.

Aurélie frowned. She looked over at Sarah.

"What are you going to do about school?" She asked.

Sarah knew Aurélie wasn't talking about their core classes. She was talking about her hero classes. She couldn't do combat training if she was pregnant. It was putting herself and the baby at risk. On top of that in three more weeks she would start to show. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew.

"I've thought about it and I know what I have to do. I'm going to withdraw from the Morning Star Academy," Sarah said.

* * *

**Name: Maryanne Isla (?)**

**Quirk: Water Spirit**

**Parents/Legal Guardians: (?)**

**Medical Conditions: N/A**

**Notes: Maryanne has the potential to be a good hero. She's likeable, works well with others, and doesn't mind following other's leads. However, her insecurity will be her downfall. She worries about what everyone thinks which means she'll be a liability in the field. She spends more time in her head than she does prating hero work. Her quirk has potential however since she doesn't believe she can amount to anything more she will never grow. Due to a lack of a stable family life she looks to others for praise and love to make up for what she didn't get as a child. Right now, she isn't ready for the special course and probably won't ever be.**

**Danger Level: Yellow**


	41. Bite Your Tongue

**Aerolynn**

"Are you nervous?" Jake asked.

The two were currently walking to Aerolynn's room after finishing their family tree presentations.

_No, why should I be nervous? _Aerolynn mumbled.

"Well you're having dinner with your girlfriend's family for the first time. If I was dating a girl as hot as Cleo, I would be totally freaked out." Jake shrugged.

_I'm not nervous. _Aerolynn lied.

The truth was she was freaking out. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she chewed her food wrong? Or what if the McScreams thought she wasn't cultured enough? Would Cleo break up with her if her parents didn't like her?

_Speaking of relationships, how's Victoria? _Aerolynn asked.

"What do you mean? There is no relationship, I can't stand that girl." Jake gagged.

_Yet you hooked up with her. _Aerolynn gagged.

"It's just casual." Jake shrugged. "What can I say I'm a beast."

_Good Lord_

If Aerolynn could make any noise at all, she'd be gagging. She put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

"Besides we haven't talked since we did "stuff" at homecoming." Jake said.

Aerolynn froze. Did he just say homecoming?

_You guys had sex again!? Ew! Oh God, I'm going to throw up. Was this before, during, or after the attack? _

"A little bit of all three." Jake laughed. "For someone whose always looking down on people, she sure knows how to-"

_Please stop_ Aerolynn scoffed. _You're going to have to pay for any and all therapy I'm going to need after hearing that. _

"Relax. Besides when you get some action, I'm going to be happy for you." Jake said.

_I just need to worry about this dinner. _Aerolynn said.

"Well good luck to you." Jake said.

The two stopped when they reached her door.

"Well this is your stop." He said.

_Thanks for walking me, I'll talk to you tomorrow. _Aerolynn smiled weakly.

As soon as Jake walked away Aerolynn opened her door to see a sobbing Faith lying on her bed. The blond girl was curled up in a ball, crying into her arm. Faith looked up to see Aerolynn watching her. She forced a smile and wiped the tears off her face.

"Hey Aerolynn. Sorry I'll just leave so you can get ready for your date." Faith mumbled.

_Hey are you okay? _Aerolynn asked.

Faith smiled even though tears kept running down her face. "I'm fine."

_Faith you're crying. You're obviously not okay. _Aerolynn said.

Faith sighed. "You have bigger things to worry about then how I'm doing."

_You're my friend, of course how you're doing is my priority... _Aerolynn said.

"It's just Lex…" Faith mumbled.

_Boy troubles? What you seem to be crying about seems more serious than boy troubles. _

"It's not boy troubles. It's just I lost Lex. I've done so many bad things and I can't look him in the face without remembering every single one of them." Faith said.

_Is this about you and Matt? I've heard some rumors. _

"I wish it was about me and Matt, something else happened during homecoming that I'm not proud of." Faith sobbed.

Aerolynn frowned. _Faith, what did you do?_

* * *

**Cleo**

"She'll be here." Cleo said nervously glancing between her parents and her phone.

Cleo's parents exchanged an awkward glance before looking back down at their menu.

"I'm sure she will be dear." Her father said.

Cleo sighed. She could tell her father didn't believe that. They thought Aerolynn was just like every other girl she dated. Cleo didn't have good luck with relationships. Majority of the girls she meant were either scared of commitment or in the closet. Cleo knew she could be possessive. When she found a girl she liked, she wanted them to be all hers. She could only date girls that were on the same pace as hers. Which she thought Aerolynn was on, however she and her family had been waiting for thirty minutes and Aerolynn hadn't even texted Cleo back.

"Cleo, it might be best for us to just order." Cleo's mom said after their waiter passed them for the fifth time already.

Cleo frowned. "Aerolynn will be here. Something important might have happened."

Her father sighed. "It's nice that you see the best in people."

"Don't patronize me. I know my girlfriend, she'll be here." Cleo said.

"Sometimes people let you down Cleo." Her father said.

"What, like your old business partner?" Cleo snapped.

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. Talking about her father's past was like shooting a bullet into his soul.

"I think we should go ahead in order." He said quietly.

Cleo looked down at her menu in shame. Not only was Aerolynn not coming but she just lashed out on her father just because she was feeling insecure. She was an awful daughter.

* * *

**Jarret**

_Eight Weeks Ago:_

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Jarret asked.

It was the night of the Student Art Gallery and he was getting ready when he heard a knock at the door. Before he could he even walk over to the door, it opened by itself and before he knew it he was being carried by two hooded guards. Jarret groaned, they moved so fast he got whiplash. They were well built and tall. They were able to carry his lanky body with ease.

"Where are you taking me?" Jarret yelled.

Still no answer. The lights were out in the hallway so he couldn't make out what hall he was in. Was he in the sophomore common room? Was he near the science wing?

_Jarret wake up! _A voice in his head said.

Suddenly the world around him began to dissolve. He was no longer in the hallway with the guards but back in his room.

"Jarret! Come on we have to get ready for class." Kevin said.

Jarret groaned and sat up slowly. His roommate was already putting on his clothes, watching Jarret with a concerned look. Jarret sighed and fell back on his bed. Lately Kevin had been too involved in his life. Of course, he didn't mind, Kevin was his best (and possibly his only) friend. However ever since he recovered from his vegetative state Kevin was always checking in on him, almost as if he were afraid that if he took his eye off of him Jarret would go back to being a zombie. He hated feeling like he was a burden or someone who needed to be taken care of. He was just as capable as the rest of his classmates. Granted he was aware the fact he ran away when a villain attacked didn't help his case, but he changed. He was ready to put his past behind him and change his image.

He didn't want to be seen as the weakest link, he wanted to be seen as a hero.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Never better." Jarret lied.

Kevin frowned. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"I was not." Jarret grumbled.

"Yeah you were." Kevin smirked.

"Was not." Jarret repeated.

Kevin rolled his eyes and crouched down on the floor and began to tie his shoes.

"I think I remembered something from that night." Jarret said.

Kevin froze and looked up slowly.

"You do? I thought you blocked out everything from that night from your memory." Kevin said.

"Well I remember being taken but that's it. Right now, my memory is like a dozen puzzle pieces that don't fit." Jarret sighed.

"Are you sure you want to remember? You were traumatized when you came back, maybe having no clue what happened to you is your safest option." Kevin said.

Jarret shook his head. "I saw something down there. I need to remember what it is."

"If you say so." Kevin sighed.

* * *

**Cleo**

"You're angry." Aurélie observed as she looked up from her fashion magazine.

Cleo ignored her and continued to shove her textbooks into her backpack.

"I'm not mad." Cleo said.

That was a lie, she was pissed. She and her parents waited at the restaurant for two hours, waiting for Aerolynn to show up. Throughout the dinner, her parents would give her disappointed glances. She knew what they thought. Aerolynn was just like Kayla. Just another girl that was going to throw her life into chaos.

"Maybe you should try talking to her." Aurélie said

Cleo shook her head. "I'm always the one that does the talking."

Cleo paused and realized what she just said. She blushed sheepishly.

"You know what I mean." She said.

Aurélie shrugged. "Well you should probably figure out what to say soon."

"Why is that?" Cleo asked.

"Because she's outside our door." Aurélie said.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. What did Aurélie mean? Her eyes went down to the phone in her hands.

"You texted her!" Cleo hissed. "What the hell?"

Aurélie smiled. "You'll thank me later."

She grabbed her bag and opened the door, revealing Aerolynn was on the other side the whole time. Aerolynn blushed sheepishly.

_Hi. _She said awkwardly.

Cleo looked between her roommate and her girlfriend. She sighed, she supposed there was no way she could get out of this conversation.

"Well I'm going to go to cafeteria, I'll see you two in class." Aurélie said.

She closed the door leaving Cleo and Aerolynn alone. Cleo refused to look Aerolynn in the eyes. She knew if she made contact with Aerolynn's sky blue eyes she would be putty in her hands. Then they would be back to square one.

"I should go I'm going to be late to class." Cleo said.

Cleo grabbed her bag and took a step forward, however Aerolynn took a step towards her, despite being shorter than she still managed to block Cleo's entrance.

_Can we please talk? _Aerolynn asked.

Cleo frowned. "No."

_Please. _Aerolynn pleaded.

Cleo sighed and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Go ahead." Cleo said.

Aerolynn took in a deep breath. _I'm sorry I stood you up._

"Not just me Aero, you also stood up my parents who were very excited to meet you," Cleo said.

_I know and I'm very sorry. It's just Faith had a lot going on last night and she needed someone. _

"I needed someone too Aerolynn! I needed you to be there for me while I dealt with my parents. You and Faith aren't the only ones with a lot of things going on." Cleo said.

_I never said you don't have a lot going on, it's just I thought Faith needed me more in that moment. _

"What you mean to say is that you thought Faith was more important than me?" Cleo said.

She should've known she was Kayla's last pick. She was always someone's last pick.

_That's not true. When she calmed down, I tried calling you. _Aerolynn said

"Yeah, by the time you called me the dinner with my parents was over and I was on my way to my dorm, crying my eyes out because my girlfriend stood me up!" Cleo said.

_I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. _

"No one ever does. Yet you always pick someone else before me." Cleo snapped.

Aerolynn frowned. _What do you mean?_

"I'm always the third wheel when Jake's around, you make it very clear that I will always be your last option. Although I'm not surprised." Cleo hissed.

_What do you mean? _Aerolynn asked again.

Cleo gulped. She almost told her the truth about Kayla. Cleo took a deep breath and sighed.

"Look it's obvious you would rather be someone else. Why don't you go call them up so we can stop doing this charade?" Cleo sighed.

With that Cleo grabbed her stuff and walked out of her room.

* * *

**Aurélie **

If Aurélie didn't have quick reflexes the stapler would have hit her in the face. Luckily she was able to sidestep the stapler before it slammed into her forehead. The press room was in chaos. Students were running around, papers were being thrown about, and yelling filled the room.

"Come on I need that scoop!" One girl yelled.

"It was my story first, you bloodthirsty vulture!" Someone else yelled.

Aurélie raised an eyebrow. She was considering joining the Yearbook/Press Club in an effort to keep herself busy until she figured out a way to bring her sisters back. Seeing the practical Hunger Games that was going on right now she was starting to reconsider.

"Is this the Morning Star Press Club?" She asked.

Everyone stopped fighting to look up at the indigo haired teen.

All the eyes on her made a lump form in her throat from the anxiety. "Hi, I'm Aurélie Duax. I know we're almost done with the semester, but I wanted to see if you guys needed any extra hands." She said awkwardly.

The journalists looked up at her skeptically. They looked her up and down like she was a walking disease.

"Um….I can go." Aurélie said quietly. This was a bad idea from the start.

"Hold it right there!" A female voice said. "My office now!"

Aurélie turned to see the source of the voice was coming from door in the corner in the room. Aurélie slowly walked into the room. Sitting at a desk were two teens. One of them was a boy, who Aurélie had to admit was quite handsome. He was tanned, tall, and muscular and messy brown hair. The raven-haired girl next to him was equally as attractive.

"It's nice to meet you Aurélie Duax." The dark-haired girl said.

Aurélie raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

_'God what if they are friends with Diego?' _Aurélie gulped. She couldn't take any more ridicule at this point.

"Of course, we do." The brown-haired boy said.

He got up from his desk and took a couple steps closer to her, closing the distance between them.

"You and your entire class have gained quite the reputation in only a few months. First, you guys took down the villains at the Black Church, then you fought an assassin, and just a couple of weeks ago you protected the student body from another attack." He said.

Aurélie shrugged. "I guess we've been busy."

"The real question is are you guys stopping these attacks…or are you the cause?" He smirked.

Aurélie gulped. He had a point. It seemed like wherever her class went, destruction seemed to follow. And if she were being perfectly honest, she felt she didn't even deserve any recognition considering she was "asleep" throughout all that.

"Knock it off, I'm sure she's been through a lot." The dark-haired girl chuckled. "Ignore Carter, he's harmless."

She stood up and offered her hand out to Aurélie. "I'm Natasha Clarence, but I prefer you call me Nat. I run the Yearbook Committee, Press Club, and the Art Club."

"All three of them? Wow, you're an overachiever." Aurélie said.

Nat tightened her lips. "Hardly. Ms. Morningstar is cheap and funnels all the money into the hero program and the football team. She merged all our other clubs into one just to save money."

"Ooh." Aurélie said.

"You act as if you aren't in the hero program." Carter snorted.

Nat rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a part of it, doesn't mean I'll ignore the injustice."

"Right, I hate injustice." Aurélie offered, desperate to add to conversation.

Aurélie turned to look over at Carter. "So, are you in one of those three clubs?"

"No, I'm just here for the interview." Carter shrugged.

"An interview? Are you famous or something?" Aurélie joked.

Carter chuckled. "Well I am currently ranked number one among the sophomore class."

"And he never lets us forget it." Nat groaned.

Carter shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm good."

"So modest." Nat said sarcastically.

Nat turned to look at Aurélie. "So, you're interested in joining?"

"Yeah, let's just say I need a new hobby since I have a lot of free time on my hands." Aurélie sighed.

She had to find a way to bring her sisters back. Aurélie had no choice but to take a temporary break from hero training until she got her quirk back. As she was now, she would only hold everyone else back. At the same time, she needed a way to kill all the new downtime she got.

"Well, we are looking for fresh voices. How about this, you know the big football game tonight? I want you to cover it." Nat said.

Aurélie was thrown off guard by that. "Really? That seems like a big job."

"Something I'm sure you can handle. Besides, it would be great if we could get an interview and maybe some behind the scenes pictures of Kaleb Rexavi and Victoria Crown. The kid's a newbie freshman and some of the big colleges are already talking about scouting him. And Victoria Crown is Victoria Crown, a picture of her on the cover and we'd sell hundreds of copies." Nat said.

Carter scoffed. "Don't let the Crown name full you, there's nothing noble about her family."

Aurélie ignored Carter's comment and focused on the fact that she would be covering one of the biggest games of the year. This was the chance she needed to turn her year around. A chance for her to make a name for herself without her sisters or her reputation weighing her down.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"Can you please stop checking your phone every five minutes?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne sighed and sat her phone down. She kept checking her phone, hoping that Alexander would answer one of the dozen texts she sent. It was pointless, he was ignoring her. She sighed, if only he knew why she lied.

"Are you and Alexander fighting or something?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"You're upset and waiting for him to text. It's obvious." Victoria said.

The two girls were currently stretching with the rest of the team in preparation for the big game tonight. The whole school was talking about it. Maryanne sighed; she couldn't even be excited about some dumb game if Alexander wasn't even speaking to her.

"What the hell do you mean you quit?" Monica shrieked.

Her yelling was what pulled Maryanne's attention away from her thoughts and to Monica and Sarah. The former was screaming at the top of her lungs, Sarah didn't seem fazed by her yelling and simply yawned in response.

"Excuse me did you just yawn!" Monica yelled.

Sarah shrugged. "Sorry, you're boring me and your bad breath is like knockout gas, I can't help but get sleepy."

"You little bi-"

Sarah cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"I'm quitting the team Monica and there's nothing you can do about it." Sarah said.

Monica growled. "Tonight's the big game. We got competitions in a few weeks. How selfish can you be!"

"Look Monica I just can't do cheerleading anymore!" Sarah yelled.

Monica hissed. "Cleary when Matt beat you, he knocked whatever brain cells you had out. You would have to be stupid to leave my squad."

Her comment earned a gasp from the rest of the girls. Victoria turned to give Maryanne a look that said: _Did she really just say what I think she said?_

Sarah's once calm face became flushed with anger. She growled and balled up her fists.

"What the hell did you say?" Sarah growled.

"Did I stutter?" Monica snarled.

It was at that moment Maryanne decided to step up. She ran over to the two girls and stepped in between them. Admittedly, she was terrified. Standing between the two meanest girls at school was like being trapped between two loaded tanks.

"Guys why don't we all just calm down?" Maryanne said.

"I'm quitting Monica, and I hope one of these girls drops you on your head." Sarah hissed.

Monica laughed sarcastically. "That's a lot of big talk coming from a gold-digging slut."

"Excuse me?" Sarah growled.

"Well if I remember correctly at the beginning of the year you were a desperate whore who was practically begging Matt to sleep with you. After he bought you a bunch of fancy gifts you suddenly dump him for some loser, but the minute he dies you have this sob story about how he used to abuse you. As if anyone would believe your lies." Monica smirked.

Maryanne gasped. "Monica!"

She always knew Monica was mean, but she never expected her to say something so cruel.

Sarah growled. "You think I'm lying? You know what Monica fuck you!"

The minute the words left her mouth Monica's body went stiff. Then her body began to thrash around rapidly. Her hands went to her throat as she started to wheeze, desperately gasping for air. Then she fell to the ground, her body still spasming.

Maryanne immediately crouched down next to the girl.

"Monica! Someone call the nurse!" Maryanne yelled.

Sarah gasped. "What the hell is going on with her?"

Then it stopped. Monica's body went still. Monica gasped and sat up with a start. She erupted into a fit of coughing, almost as if her body were trying to spit out her lungs.

"You! What the hell did you just do!?" Monica yelled.

All the girls looked back and forward between each other, curious as to who she was talking about. Monica growled and pointed an accusing finger towards Sarah.

"You tried to kill me!" She yelled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not only are you a bitch, you're also a dramatic liar."

"Don't play dumb, you tried to kill me!" Monica yelled.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned away. "I can't believe that I once wanted to be your friend."

With that she walked off, leaving the Maryanne and the rest of the girls alone. Silence fell upon the girls, no one wanted to be the first one to speak up in fear of facing Monica's wrath.

"So….um I'm guessing practice is over?" Victoria said awkwardly.

* * *

**Jarret**

"So, are we going to the football game tonight?" Kevin asked.

Jarret raised an eyebrow. "Who would we go with?"

"Each other? The crew?" Kevin said.

Jarret bit the inside of his lip. They had a crew? More like Kevin's new friends that seemed to tolerate Jarret. Outside of Kevin he didn't have any real friends. Sure, Cleo and Aurélie were nice to him but he was sure that if it wasn't for Kevin they wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"You know Cleo, Aurélie, Aerolynn, and Jake." Kevin said.

Jarret groaned at the last name. Jake. Kevin's new best friend. Whatever happened during homecoming seemed to have made them grow closer.

"Why are you making that face?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not making a face." Jarret said.

Kevin shook his head. "Yeah you are. You're making your 'I'm not happy with this but I'm too scared to say something' face."

"I'm not making a face." Jarret repeated.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You don't like Jake."

"There's nothing wrong with Jake." Jarret said.

"Then what's the problem?" Kevin asked.

Jarret frowned. What was the problem? He should be happy that he had more people to hang out with. Before he could say something, a strong force bumped into, causing him to stumble. Jarret yelped and put his arms out to stop him from going face first. He growled and jumped to his feet, what kind of bully would knock someone to the ground and not even say sorry. Jarret looked up at the perpetuator and gulped, the biggest bully of all…Sarah Smith. The girl kept walking like she didn't even notice that she practically ran Jarret over.

"Hey Sarah!" He called.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kevin whispered in fear.

Sarah stopped and turned back to face the two boys. "What?"

"Next time can you say excuse me?" Jarret asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Bite me Jarret."

She was about to walk away but Jarret stopped her.

"You can't just treat people like trash, it's rude and not very hero like." Jarret snapped.

"You sorry hypocrite." Sarah scoffed and walked up to him. Despite the fact he was taller than her, she still made it feel like she was towering him. "Who are you to lecture anyone about being a hero? I've fought villains on two occasions, and I actually fought. All you did was run away or play dead while Kevin had to carry your pathetic ass. You're a fraud. Trust me Jarret Han, you don't want to get in a dick measuring contest with me because my imaginary penis and ten times bigger than the inchworm in your pants. Now get out of my way before I have to get mean!" She yelled.

Jarret gulped and put his head down. He didn't have anything to say back to the blond. She was right. He wasn't hero material. He was a coward.

"Ignore her, her hormones are probably out of whack. She might be on her period." Kevin shrugged.

Jarret sighed. "It's not just her, it's everyone. Everyone at this school sees me as some kind of joke and I'm sick of it."

"Well I don't think you're a joke, and neither do our friends." Kevin assured.

Jarret sighed. _Your friends, _he thought bitterly.

"Jarret! I need your help!" A voice called.

Jarret frowned and turned to see Maryanne running up towards him.

"Jarret on a scale to one to ten, how flexible are you?" Maryanne asked.

Jarret raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one." Maryanne said.

"About a seven." Jarret shrugged.

Kevin smirked. "Really?"

"I do ballet remember, anyway what do you need?" Jarret asked.

Maryanne blushed. "How would you feel about having the once in a lifetime opportunity to…become a cheerleader?"

After a moment of silence, the two boys busted into a fit of laughter. Him, Jarret Han, as a cheerleader! That would be a sight to see. As if he would destroy his reputation that much. It wasn't until Jarret saw Maryanne's disappointed face did, he realize she was serious.

"Oh God, you're serious." Jarret said.

Maryanne blushed. "Pretty please! Sarah just quit and since she was a flier than means there's an opportunity for me to become a flier, but I can only be the flier if we have someone to take my place at the bottom of the pyramid, and you said you do ballet so you can dance and you're probably flexible right so I just thought you could take my place and I could take Sarah's place then people wouldn't think I'm such a loser and…." Maryanne rambled.

Jarret was lost after the world please, but he managed to get to gist of it.

"Maryanne slow down." Jarret said.

"Sorry I tend to talk fast when I get nervous, so will you do it?" Maryanne said.

"No." Jarret said simply.

Maryanne frowned. "Please! Pretty please! I'll do anything." Maryanne begged.

"I'm sorry Maryanne I can't, do you know what people would say about me if they saw me in a cheerleader uniform?" Jarret said.

"We don't actually have a cheerleader uniform for boys so you can either wear a skirt or a tracksuit." Maryanne mumbled.

"That's even worse! I would become an even bigger laughingstock than I already am." Jarret said. "That's social suicide."

"And that's pretty big." Kevin said.

Jarret shot Kevin daggers for his comment, causing the boy to turn away and cough.

"I mean technically speaking of course." Kevin chuckled.

Maryanne sighed. "I'll guess I'll just have to find someone else to lift us in the air. It's a real shame since some of the girls were really looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?" Jarret said hopefully.

The other cheerleaders wanted him to join? Hot girls actually wanted to spend time with him?

"That's bullshit." Kevin snorted. "Dude, she's playing you."

Jarret ignored his friend's comment and leaned in closely to Maryanne.

"And how many of these cheerleaders are single?" He asked.

"Almost all of them! Plenty of hot girls who would be forever grateful if you helped us out at the football game tonight." Maryanne said.

Jarret smirked. Having a hot cheerleader girlfriend could save his reputation. People would stop looking at him like the school coward.

"I'll do it." He said.

* * *

**Victoria**

_Maurice isn't your father. _Those four little words kept running through Victoria's mind.

The man that raised her wasn't her father. The man that gave her the Crown name wasn't her biological father. All her life she had been taught that she should be proud to be a Crown. It made her special. It made her strong. Now her name meant nothing. Her parents had to have known that Maurice wasn't her father. In fact, her whole family should have.

How could Victoria have been so naïve? There were things about their story that didn't line up. Her parents said the first time they met was when Janelle was doing an internship with the Crown family in the Spring. That didn't line up with the day she was born, however. Since she was born in September she would have to have been conceived in December of the previous year. It would have been months before her parents met. How was she never able to put the two together?

She just kept walking through the common room, she didn't have a particular location in her mind she just didn't want to go back to her room. Before she knew it, she was in the boy's hallway. Her aimless walking lead her to the one door she would expect the least. Hunter's.

She frowned. She shouldn't be missing Hunter. He betrayed them. He lied to them. He lied to her. Yet Victoria couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he safe? How was he able to avoid Ms. Morningstar's quirk? There had to be a reason she hadn't been able to locate him yet.

Victoria looked at Hunter's door one last time and sighed. Before she knew was doing, she was creating a shadow dagger and slashing the doorknob off. She slowly pushed the door open, revealing the boy's room to her. She could still smell his cologne. It smelled awful, but it still smelled like him.

She walked over to the Hunter's dresser. His side of the room was unkept and messy, a sharp contrast to the tidy side of the room that belonged to Alexander. Victoria pulled open the drawers at random searching through his stuff. Other than a couple pairs of school uniforms, most of his stuff was here. He had about ten different black leather jackets, each with a different stain on them. Victoria picked one up and looked at it carefully. This was the same the jacket he wore when the two of them played beer bong.

Just as she was about to put it back, she heard something crinkle in the jacket pocket. She raised an eyebrow. She reached into the jacket and pulled out a small Ziploc bag. Inside the bag was a blunt. It was at that moment Victoria lost all control. For some reason finding the blunt made her burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. It was the first time she had laughed or even smiled in days. Suddenly she forgot about everything that had been weighing her down. The death of Matt, covering up his murder, the drama with her family, it all seemed to fade away.

Even when he wasn't here Hunter still managed to put a smile on her face.

* * *

**Jake**

"Alright gentleman, we got a big game tonight! If you want to go soft on me now, I suggest you join the cheerleading team instead of staying on the football team!" Coach Kirby yelled.

Chris, the quarterback, snickered. "As if, Monica is more of a hardass than coach."

The football team had been doing bleacher runs for the past hour. Jake could argue that tiring them out before the big game wasn't the wisest decision, but he knew that would only earn him ten more bleacher runs. Luckily, he had a big lunch and ate some rocks on the way so he was able to keep up with his team.

"Speaking on Monica, is she single?" Robert smirked.

Robert was one Chris's best friends. A better term might be sidekick.

Chris cackled like a hyena. "Are you serious? She's obsessed with Diego, she's never going to give you the time of day."

"I don't know what she sees in that skinny douchebag," Robert chuckled.

"Remember when she dated Carter?" Chris chuckled.

"That was a fun year." Robert smirked.

Jake groaned. The two boys were in front of him, and them talking was slowing down his run.

"Hey assholes, can you save the gossip for when you guys braid each other's hair? Some of us plan to actually play in the game tonight." Jake snorted.

Kaleb sighed. "Here we go again."

"What the hell are you talking about freshman?" Chris snarled.

Jake shrugged. "Well it's just that you guys suck, so it's only a matter of time before coach realizes I'm the perfect choice for quarterback."

"In your dreams." Chris growled.

"This loser really thinks he can be quarterback?" Robert said.

Jake growled. Did he just call him a loser? He balled up his fist and prepared to lunge at the boy, when he felt a hand grab him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaleb hissed.

Jake grunted and ripped his arm away from Kaleb's. "I'm about to teach these two a lesson."

"You're choosing now to start something?" Kaleb said. "Great idea to get all three of you kicked off the team."

Jake frowned. "What, am I supposed to be like you and just let people say whatever they want to me like some little bitch?"

"It's called being the bigger man." Kaleb said. "Really wouldn't hurt you to try."

Jake snorted. "I've seen them in the locker room, trust me I am the bigger man."

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry what?"

Jake shook his head. "The point is I'm not just going to lie down and take what people say to me."

"If you react to every negative word thrown at you, it just lets someone know that they have power over you." Kaleb said.

Kaleb sighed and placed a hand on his classmate's shoulder.

"Just try and clear you head. Take your aggression on the other team if you have to. We're going to need you on your A-game for tonight," Kaleb said.

Jake looked over at Chris and Robert one more time.

"Believe me, I will be," Jake growled.

* * *

**New Characters**

**Natasha-Lightning2T**

**Robert- Lightning2T**

**Carter- TheLightningShinobi**


	42. Invincible

**Aerolynn**

"So, what you missed her family dinner? There'll be plenty more." Jake grunted.

Aerolynn and Jake were currently in his room, Aerolynn sat on Jake's bed watching him as he did pushups.

_I stood her up in front of her parents. It's hard to come back from that. _Aerolynn sighed.

Jake shrugged. "Just say you're sorry and move on."

_Easier said than done. _Aerolynn said. _I did say sorry and she's still mad at me_

"Maybe it's because she found out the real reason you missed dinner." Jake said.

Aerolynn frowned. _What are you talking about? Faith needed me so I was comforting her. _

"That may be what you tell yourself, but I think we both know you were glad you missed the dinner."

_What are you talking about? _She said.

"Think about it, you grew up in an orphanage and this is your first relationship. You're not used to making emotional connections. Now here comes this girl you really like but you're scared of letting her in because you think she will abandon you like your parents. In fact, I think you distrust most adults because subconsciously you think they will hurt you just like your parents did. On top of that I think seeing a happy family scared you and-"

_Okay I get it, I'm fucked up. _Aerolynn said.

Jake shrugged. "We all are."

She never thought of it like that, but Jake was right. Meeting Cleo's parents frightened her. Cleo wanted to make her a part of her life, but what happened if they broke up in a week? She would lose one of the people she cared about the most.

_You're quite the therapist. _Aerolynn mocked.

"Hardly, I just know you like the back of my hand." Jake smirked.

_That's another problem, she thinks I prioritize my friendship with you over my relationship with her. _Aerolynn said.

"That's because you do." Jake said bluntly.

Aerolynn crossed her arms. _Excuse me?_

"Aerolynn let's be real, you and I are a package deal. We're a pair. Just think about it, you could be at Cleo's right now apologizing but instead you're here watching me do pushups. Everyone knows us as Jake and Aerolynn, but nobody goes it's Aerolynn and Cleo." Jake said.

_That doesn't mean I care about her any less. I love both of you equally. _

"Bullshit, I'm your favorite. It's not a big deal I knew you weeks before she did, she's just going to have to get over it. Bros before-"

_Don't finish that sentence. _Aerolynn warned.

Jake rolled his eyes. "My point is you can't help but put your best friend first. It's natural. It's why Lex and Faith will never work because their best friend and the person they like are the same person. The lines become blurry. It's also the same reason why nobody would ever date Kevin or Jarret, other than the millions of rumors that they're gay, the two are attached to the hip and if you date one of them you might as well being dating the other."

Aerolynn frowned. Was Jake, right? Did she care about Jake more? Did that make her an awful girlfriend? Cleo would cancel on plans with Aurélie in a heartbeat if it meant they could spend time together. Aerolynn turned her phone off when she and Jake hung out. They were two different people and wanted two different things out of a relationship.

_How do I show her I care about her? _Aerolynn asked.

"The same way you get any chick to like you. A big romantic gesture!" Jake said dramatically.

A romantic gesture? What could she possibly do to make Cleo forgive her? She hadn't seen enough rom-coms to know how romance worked. Was she supposed to buy her some roses? Chocolates? A Taylor Swift Album?

_I think I'm going to need your help. _Aerolynn said.

* * *

**Lex**

"Game day!" Kaleb yelled.

He was currently doing enthusiastic crunches while standing on the ceiling in excitement. Most people would be alarmed to see an enormous boy clinging to the walls, but Lex was so used to seeing the sight he didn't even flinch. Instead he focused his attention on tuning his guitar.

"Aren't you excited? This is the biggest game of the year!" Kaleb grinned.

Lex shrugged. Given the fact he lost two friends and was still recovering from the villain attack, he wasn't in a celebratory mood. He could never say that to Kaleb though, considering he had been putting in a lot of hard work and has been looking forward to this game for weeks.

"Yeah can't wait." Lex said half-heartedly.

A part of him wondered if Faith would be there. They hadn't spoken in days and Lex felt like a part of him was missing, like a vital organ. He kept expecting her to text him back and ask if they can make up. She never did.

"Knock knock." A voice said.

The boys turned to see Alexander standing in the doorway.

"Howdy." He smiled.

"Yo, Alex." Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah the gang? You know, Faith? Fouzia? Maryanne?" Kaleb replied.

"Faith's avoiding Lex, Fouzia's avoiding everyone, and I'm avoiding Maryanne." Alexander sighed.

The moment the two heard that last part, they had stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Seriously?" Lex said sitting up.

Kaleb frowned and flipped back on the floor. "What happened?"

"It's complicated." Alexander muttered.

Kaleb held a dejected look. "I always feel like I'm out of the loop. We've all been looking forward to this game for weeks. What happened to make all of you guys turn on each other?" Kaleb asked.

"Like I said it's complicated." Alexander said.

Kaleb sighed. "Can we just avoid the drama of the week and try to have a good time?"

"Kaleb it's not that easy." Lex told him.

Kaleb frowned. He took a deep breath and grabbed his jacket from his dresser and slung it over his shoulders. He turned and began to walk out of the room when Alexander stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked.

"To get our friends." Kaleb said simply.

With that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lex looked up at Alexander. "You're fighting with Maryanne?" He was genuinely surprised. Out of all the couples in the class, those two had felt like the most stable.

"Not exactly." Alexander said.

"Then why are you avoiding her?" Lex asked.

Alexander frowned. He took a seat and buried his face in his hands. "She lied to me."

"That's it?" Lex asked.

"What the hell do you mean that's it?" Alexander asked.

Lex sighed and put down his guitar. "As far as I see it, Maryanne is a good girl. If she lied to you, whatever it was, she probably had a good reason. Besides, it's not like she's the only one hiding a big ass skeleton in her closet."

Alexander winced at thought of it. Lex wasn't sure if they would ever be able to forget what happened with Matt.

Alexander groaned. "That's why I'm upset though. Ever since homecoming and Matt and Hunter, lately, there has just been so much darkness in my life, but Maryanne has been a light. She's been by my side while I dealt with my demons. It scares me to think that…" Alexander trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"That's she's human? That she has flaws?" Lex asked.

Alexander sighed. "I'm just worried that the person whose been my rock isn't the person who I thought they were. What if I can't trust the girl I like? Hell, after what I did, I can't even trust myself."

"Instead of worrying, why don't you just talk to her, I'm sure she has an explanation to why she lied." Lex said.

Alexander nodded. "You're right."

Lex smiled weakly. If only he could take his own advice.

* * *

**Fouzia**

"I hate everyone." Sarah groaned.

Fouzia looked up from her textbook to see Sarah lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a look of contempt with her hands on her stomach.

"Any particular reason this time?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah sighed and sat up. "I've been looking forward to this football game for months and now I can't even go."

"Why did you quit cheerleading?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah frowned. "It's complicated."

Fouzia turned to look at Sarah. The girl looked like she was being burdened by something.

"Are you okay?" Fouzia asked.

Sarah smiled. "Of course, I am."

"You're an awful liar." Fouzia mumbled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Fouzia said.

"Because we're so good at telling the truth." Sarah said sarcastically.

Fouzia shook her head. She wasn't going to get Sarah's secret out of her. Whatever it was, it had to be something big. Sarah used to be a massive party girl with the confidence of a super model. Now she barely left her room. Fouzia looked over at Sarah once more. Was she depressed? She had been showing signs of it.

Just as she was about to say something a loud knock was heard.

"Fuck off!" Sarah yelled at the door.

Fouzia rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. Neither of the girls were in the mood for visitors. After the events of the last couple of weeks they found themselves slowly withdrawing themselves from the rest of their class.

"Come in." Fouzia said reluctantly

The door opened slowly, revealing Kaleb. The muscular boy stood in the doorway with a warm smile on his face.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Kaleb asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Always a ray of sunshine." Kaleb sighed and looked between the two girls.

"Why aren't you guys coming to the game tonight? It's the biggest game of the year. Sarah, you of all people should be excited. Haven't all the cheerleaders been practicing for this for months?" Kaleb asked.

"I'm not a cheerleader anymore. I only joined to be popular and to get close to Matt, and now that I have neither, what's the point?" Sarah sighed.

Kaleb looked over at Fouzia. "What about you? Don't you want a night out with our friends?"

Fouzia looked down at her notebook. After what she did, she wasn't in the mood for anything. She didn't deserve to have fun after what she did to Matt.

"I'm fine." Fouzia said through gritted teeth.

Kaleb crossed his arms and frowned. He looked back and forward between the two girls.

"It would mean a lot to all of us if you guys came." He said quietly.

Fouzia and Sarah looked at each other. They both sighed, neither one of them were in the celebratory mood. Yet for some reason, it felt wrong to disappoint Kaleb. He was always there to help and to put a smile on everyone else's face, the least they could do is show up to a football game.

"I'll go." Fouzia said.

"Yeah me too, I could use a night out." Sarah said.

Kaleb grinned. "Well that sounds great, can't wait to see you guys there."

Just as Fouzia was about to say something Kaleb's phone rang. The boy frowned and pulled the device from his pocket.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late for the dance!" He said.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and turned back to face the girls.

"I'll look for you guys in the stands." Kaleb said.

With that he ran out of the room, leaving the roommates confused.

"Did he just say dance?" Fouzia asked.

* * *

**Cleo**

"You know, I've done some thinking and maybe becoming straight wouldn't be that bad." Cleo said.

Aurélie and Cleo were currently walking to the football field, in preparation for the game. Cleo didn't plan on coming but Aurélie insisted that she help her with the photos for yearbook.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" Aurélie asked.

"Girls are psychopaths. Just look at Sarah, Alice, Victoria…or Aerolynn." Cleo said.

"You mean the girl who has the ferocity of a baby hamster?" Aurélie said amused. "Exactly what about her screams psychopath?"

Cleo huffed. Heartbreaker was the better term.

"Hey, so why do we have to be here so early?" She asked.

The players wouldn't even be this early, who could they possibly be taking pictures of.

Aurélie smirked. "It's a surprise."

Cleo's face fell.

"Oh good lord, what did you do now?" She asked.

As if to answer her question a loud voice boomed, "Her moves are so crazy fierce!"

Cleo turned to see Jake and a bunch of other football players were standing on the football field.

"Her smile is worthwhile!" Kaleb cheered.

"All the girls want her, but she just wants you!" Jake yelled.

When he finished, Jake and the rest of the team began to dance. Cleo raised an eyebrow, what was going on? Was she witnessing a secret cult meeting?

"She thinks you're super sweet!" Chris sang.

Kaleb took off in a sprint and did a flip landing inches in front of Cleo.

"You're her favorite treat!" Kaleb

"You're her light! Her fire! Her one true desire!" Jake sang.

The boys clapped their hands before linking arms. They began to get in Rockettes formation and did amazingly high kicks.

"She wants you! So Cleo stop playing games Aero wants to take you on a date!" They cheered in unison.

The two rows of boys parted to reveal Aerolynn looking at Cleo with a timid smile. The girl wore a sparkly blue dress and a top hat that was too big for her head. Cleo blushed, Aerolynn did all of this for her? Granted the football players sung off key and Jake was several counts behind the other boys, but it still the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Aerolynn took a knee and held her hands high in the air.

_I'm sorry! _She said while showing off her jazz fingers.

Aurélie tried to hold back her laughter as Cleo stood there in a stunned silence for at least ten seconds before chuckling. "Get over here Aero."

The dark-haired girl ran over to her girlfriend and pulled the girl in for a hug.

_I'm sorry. _Aerolynn repeated.

"I overreacted," Cleo said.

_No, you didn't, I haven't been a good girlfriend to you. _Aerolynn said.

"You've been an amazing girlfriend." Cleo chuckled.

She looked back at the crowd of football players who were watching the girls with a grin.

"How did you manage to convince the entire team to do this?" Cleo asked.

_I have friends in high places. _Aerolynn said. She turned to Kaleb and Jake as the two gave her a huge thumbs up.

Aurélie smiled and clapped her hands.

"Aw you guys are so adorable!" She cheered.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"Aren't you guys excited!" Maryanne said to her teammates.

She and the rest of the cheer squad were walking over to the football field in order to practice before the game. She was surprised to find that Aerolynn, Cleo, Aurélie, and the rest of the football team was already there.

"Did we miss something?" Jarret asked.

Victoria shrugged. "Probably. Where's Monica?"

Maryanne grinned. Monica was going to be so happy to see her. She found a replacement for Sarah in mere hours, and Jarret already had the routine memorized. In fact, he was probably one of the best cheerleaders on the team. Once Monica saw how she took initiative, she would definitely put Maryanne on top of the pyramid.

"Maryanne and Victoria! Just the ladies I've been looking for." Aurélie said.

The two turned to see Aurélie running towards them. A large camera was dangling on her neck.

"Can we help you?" Victoria asked.

"Can I get some pictures of you with some of the guys for yearbook?" Aurélie asked.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you in yearbook?"

"Since yesterday. I needed a new hobby, so are you guys in?" Aurélie asked.

Maryanne grinned. She was going to be in the yearbook. This day was just getting better and better.

"Come on let's go!" Maryanne cheered.

They walked over to where Chris, Kaleb, and Jake were; the boys were already practicing exaggerated poses for the photo. Chris stopped posing when he saw Maryanne walk over to him. He looked her up and down and smirked.

"Why hello there and who are you?" He asked.

Maryanne gulped. She didn't like how he was looking at her. Like he was judging her. She was used to people looking down at her all her life, she would have thought being at a school for heroes would have made things different.

"Maryanne." She said timidly.

Chris smiled. "Time out, you're Maryanne?"

Chris turned to look at Jake.

"That's the Maryanne you're always talking about? From what you told me about her I thought she would look like a toad." Chris chuckled.

He turned back to look at Maryanne.

"You are far from a toad. Jake never told me he had a hot friend." Chris smirked.

Jake crossed his arms and growled.

"Everything that just came out of your mouth was wrong. One, I don't always talk about Maryanne. Two, she is not my friend." Jake scoffed.

Chris chuckled. "I don't blame you man; I could never just be friends with a girl that looked like that. I mean would you look at that a-"

Victoria cut him off with a snap of her fingers.

"Back off Chris, she has a boyfriend. And even if she didn't, she could do better than you." Victoria snapped.

Maryanne was still caught off guard by the encounter. Chris thought she was attractive? When she caught him looking at her just automatically assumed that he was judging her. She never though he would think she cute. It was different from how Alexander looked at her. It just felt more…passionate.

"Okay guys get in close." Aurélie said.

The five teens followed her order and moved in close and forced a big smile. When the picture was over Maryanne grinned.

"I have a good feeling about tonight." She said.

* * *

**Hell Priest**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hell Priest snarled.

He watched as American Eagle and Ms. Mirror walked over to him. Like him they were probably here to oversee the football game. After homecoming, Amanda made sure there was always at least five pro heroes on call. Given the scale of the football game and number of people in attendance, she upped that number to ten.

He didn't have a problem with Vanessa. Despite the fact she had a drinking problem, she was a relatively nice woman. His problem lied with American Eagle. He hated that smug bastard. He was selfish and impulsive, and he couldn't believe he was in the top five hero rating.

"Amanda called us." American Eagle said.

He crossed his arms and frowned. Like Lucas he probably wasn't happy the other was at the game.

Vanessa chuckled. "Do I sense tension?"

"No, you're probably just smelling the tequila on your breath." Eric hissed.

Vanessa giggled and reached into her purse to pull out a flask.

"Silly Eric, you know I'm a vodka kind of gal." She chuckled.

Lucas growled and snatched the flask from her hands.

"We're supposed to be watching the kids," He said.

Vanessa pouted.

"You guys are no fun! What happened to the days we used to party?" Vanessa asked.

"Unlike you the rest of us grew up." Eric said.

Vanessa frowned. His words seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Well look where growing up got us." She said bitterly as she took her flask back.

With that she took another swig from her flask.

* * *

**Jake **

"Alright fellas, we've been training for this all year." Coach Kirby said.

He and the rest of the team stood in the center of the football field. They were currently in a huddle, their coach doing his best to inspire his team. Jake's confidence didn't need to be boosted. He already knew he was going to win this. After tonight, coach would realize he had what it took to be the quarterback.

Coach Kirby turned to look at Chris.

"Go ahead Chris, give em the ole battle cry!" Coach Kirby cheered.

Chris grinned and put his hand in the center of the huddle. The rest of the boys followed suit and placed their hands on top of Chris, eventually forming a pile.

"Lions on three, lions on me!" Chris yelled. "One! Two! Three!"

When Chris hit three the entire team roared like a wild animal.

"Lions!" They cheered.

"That was a cute little cheer." A voice said.

The boys frowned and broke the huddle. Jake growled and turned to face the source of the comment. It was a player from the other team. He wore a green and white jersey, a sharp contrast to the red and black ones Jake's team wore. He was a tall and muscular boy with raven colored hair and dark brown eyes. Despite the fact that he had a casual smile, it oozed of condescension and lacked sincerity. Jake's face fell, he knew that boy. "No way."

"Jakey Boy is that you?" He asked. Jake froze as he heard the nickname that haunted him throughout junior high.

"Jake, you know this guy?" Kaleb frowned and turned to face Jake, who clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The boy's face had a mix of anger and fear.

"Oh yeah me and Jakey Boy go way back." The boy said. "You could say, we're old friends."

Jake swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat.

"Trevor." He said shakily.

_Four Years Ago:_

"Loser!" A loud voice whistled.

Jake kept his head down and tried to ignore the boys behind him. He was used to their taunting. Mocking him was his school's favorite activity. His parents kept trying to get the school involved, but many of the boys that bullied him came from families that loved to "donate" to the school whenever their sons got in trouble. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that they ran the place.

"Jakey Boy get over here." Trevor said.

Jake froze, unsure of what to do. He was screwed no matter what he did. If he ran, they would chase him down and kick the crap out of him, if turned to face them…they would still kick the crap out of him.

Jake wasn't entirely sure why they chose to pick on him. It could've been the fact that he was a late bloomer. He was the last one in his grade to develop a quirk and said quirk wasn't even that impressive. Whenever he ate food, he gained energy from it, but now the most Jake could do with that energy was increase his stamina. His doctor said that one day he'd be able to control the energy he absorbed but for the moment Jake was stuck being Trevor's punching bag.

"How's it been Jakey Boy? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Trevor grinned. God he hated that nickname with a passion.

Jake mumbled. "That's because I've been avoiding you."

Trevor smirked and approached the boy.

"And why have you been doing that?" He chuckled. "Are you afraid I might do something like…"

Without any warning Trevor punched Jake in the stomach causing the boy to gasp in pain and stumble forward.

"That." Trevor laughed.

Jake groaned in pain and clutched his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"What's the matter Jakey Boy, you're not going to fight back?" Trevor asked.

Jake gritted his teeth. If he said something now Trevor would knock his teeth out and give him a matching set of black eyes. He'd have to swallow his pride.

"That's what I thought Jake, you're a loser. Actually, you're worse than a loser, you're a pussy. You're never going to amount to anything, you're just going to be so pansy like your dad." Trevor taunted.

Jake said nothing and hung his head down in shame. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to prove to he was strong. But he just couldn't.

_Now:_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake growled.

Trevor smirked. "I'm playing football, what do you think?"

"You know it's against the rules to be on the opposing team before a game. Go back to your own team." Chris told him.

"I just wanted to say hi to my old friend and then I'll leave." Trevor replied nonchalantly. He looked Jake up and down and chuckled. "Good thing your quirk kicked in, you've really bulked up." Trevor said.

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "What's he talking about?"

Jake's stomach dropped to the floor. No one at Morning Star Academy could know what he really looked like. If they saw his true form, they would treat him just like the kids in middle school did. They would think he was weak. Jake wasn't weak. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore.

"Shut the hell up Trevor." Jake growled.

Just as Trevor was about to say something the referee blew his whistle, signaling the game was about to start. One of the refs ran to Trevor and told him to go back to his own team or risk a flag.

"Well I should probably get back to my team. Good luck Jakey Boy." Trevor chuckled.

The boy walked off leaving Jake and his team alone.

"Who was that asshat?" Chris asked.

Kaleb turned to face Jake. One look at his face and he knew that he would try something stupid. He patted his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't let him get in your head. We're going to win this game."

Jake shook his head. It wasn't about winning anymore. With Trevor here that meant this game was personal.

* * *

**Maryanne**

"We know you think you are the best; The Lions will put you to test!" Maryanne cheered.

She and the rest of the team stood on the sidelines watching as the game went on. So far the MSA had the lead at 25 points.

"Come on Lions let's raise that score!" Victoria said nonchalantly.

Maryanne was impressed with how Victoria could smile and speak like a robot at the same time. She had great multitasking ability.

Maryanne looked over at Jarret. The boy had most of the cheers memorized and was waving his pom poms with the rest of the team.

"Having fun?" Maryanne chuckled.

Jarret blushed. "No, I'm just doing this to meet hot girls."

Maryanne giggled. If she didn't know any better it seemed like Jarret was actually enjoying himself.

"Just wait till the half time show!" Cindy laughed.

Cindy was a sophomore and Monica's best friend. However, Cindy was actually tolerable and pleasant to be around compared to Monica. She was bubbly and ditzy a sharp contrast to Monica's cutthroat personality. She had curly red hair that she currently had tied in a high ponytail.

Cindy leaned in close to Jarret's ear and whispered loudly, "Since you're going to be the one lifting me in the air if you wanted a chance to look underneath my skirt that would be the time."

Jarret blushed, his face becoming the same color as Cindy's hair.

"I—uh-um—erm." He stuttered.

Cindy turned to face Maryanne and smirked. "Your friend is funny."

The girl went back to cheering leaving Jarret speechless. He grinned and turned to face Maryanne.

"Operation get hot girls to notice me is a success." He smirked.

"I'm glad you're happy." Maryanne said.

"Alright bitches, let's get this show started!" A loud voice yelled.

The cheerleaders stopped to see Monica walking over to them. Everyone besides Victoria gave an audible gulp. Monica was intimidating she made people cry on the daily.

Monica froze when she saw Jarret.

"What the hell is this loser doing here?" She asked.

"Um…cheerleading?" Jarret said sheepishly.

Monica scoffed. "Who the fuck let you on to my squad?"

Maryanne held her head down and walked towards Monica.

"I did." She said quietly.

Monica frowned and narrowed her eyes at Maryanne. She placed her face inches from hers.

"Next time you want to make a decision involving my squad, why don't you call the captain first." Monica hissed.

Maryanne gulped. How could she have been so stupid? She should have called Monica first.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Maryanne mumbled.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get ready for the half time show. For the triangle formation Victoria, Cindy, and I will be the fliers. For the chorus Megan you're going to do a toe touch while Maryanne balances you. Since Sarah's not here Victoria will be on top of the pyramid." She said.

Maryanne blushed. "I-I.."

"Spit it out Isla." Monica barked.

"The reason I invited Jarret on the team was so he could take my place and I could be on top of the pyramid." Maryanne mumbled.

Monica's face fell. For a minute everyone went quiet, curious as to what the girl might say. Then Monica erupted into a fit of laughter.

"You can't be serious. Someone, please tell me she's joking." Monica laughed.

Victoria growled. "Monica, cut it out."

Monica ignored the girl and continued laughing.

"Why would you ever be on top of the pyramid?" Monica asked.

Maryanne's stomach tied itself into a knot as Monica proceeded to humiliate her. Maryanne bit the inside of her lip in a weak attempt to stop herself from crying.

"Well I've been practicing a lot." Maryanne said.

Monica smirked. "You're still the heaviest girl on the squad, no one on this team has the strength to hold your Hippo Hips for that long. The girl on top of the pyramid is supposed to represent our squad and I'll be damned if I let my squad be represented by someone that looks like you."

As much as Maryanne hated to do so, she started crying. All she wanted was to be treated like the other girls. Even though Monica let Maryanne on the team she never passed up an opportunity to remind her that she was still a loser.

Because of her hero training and all the cheer workouts Maryanne had lost a lot of weight, she was happy with her new figure. At least she was. She still wasn't pretty enough.

"Hey Monica, fuck you." Victoria said.

Monica growled and turned to face Victoria.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Did I stutter? Fuck you and your boring routine. Fuck you and your fake eyelashes. Fuck you and your insecurities." Victoria said.

Monica rolled her eyes. "And what would I have to be insecure about?"

"Maybe the fact that you're untalented, you have no real friends, and the fact that people only pay attention to you when you're being mean to someone." Victoria said.

Monica growled. "Watch it Crown."

"Or what Monica?" Victoria snapped.

"Do you really think you intimidate me. You may intimidate all these barbie dolls, but I see you for what you are." She continued.

She turned to look at Maryanne and smiled weakly.

"I quit. I hate cheerleading and I'm only doing this to make my mom happy. But I refuse to be on a team that will humiliate my best friend. So goodbye Monica, I hope one of these girls drops you on your head." Victoria smirked.

Maryanne smiled as she wiped her tears away. Did Victoria just call her, her best friend? Despite the fact Monica crushed her dreams, this was one of the best days of her life.

Monica gasped. "You can't quit! I've worked the whole routine around your performance. You're one of the best girls here."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Cry me a river."

Another cheerleader raised her hand. "I quit too."

Monica frowned. "What?"

"You're really mean Monica." Cindy admitted.

"Yesterday you told me that the only way anyone could love me is if I got a boob job and plastic surgery." A dark haired cheerleader grunted.

"I was trying to give you advice!" Monica snapped.

Before Maryanne knew it every girl soon told Monica they quit as well as provided a reason why.

"You guys can't quit, we've been working on this half time performance for weeks!" Monica panicked.

Victoria scratched her chin as she thought about Monica's words.

"She's right." Victoria said.

Maryanne frowned. Why would Victoria change her mind? Was she regretting defending her?

"We're going to do the performance…we're just going to do it without you." She said.

Monica growled. "You can't do that, I'm the captain."

"You should we couldn't do the routine without me, you didn't say we couldn't do it without you." Victoria said.

Monica looked at the other girls for support but no one backed her up. She turned to Cindy in a last ditch effort.

"Come on Cindy, you're my best friend." Monica said.

Cindy looked down at her feet. "I really want to cheer Monica, but you make the team such a toxic environment. Maybe it's best if you just sit this one out."

Monica's face fell as she watched her team rebel against her. Monica growled.

"This isn't over." Monica hissed.

With that she marched off leaving the team behind.

"I have no idea what just happened." Jarret said.

Maryanne ignored Jarret and turned to face Victoria.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Maryanne said.

Victoria smiled. "Anything for a friend."

Maryanne squealed. "So you admit we are besties! This changes everything we need to get bunk beds and matching-"

"Don't make me regret it." Victoria warned.

Victoria pointed to the football field and grinned. "You can pay me back by not falling off the pyramid."

Maryanne's face fell. "You guys are going to put me on the pyramid?"

"I mean we did just kick Monica off the team, so you could do this." Victoria said.

Maryanne gulped. "But what if she is right? What if I let everyone down?"

"What if you're great and you make everyone proud? You won't know until you try Maryanne." Victoria said.

Maryanne nodded hesitantly. Victoria was right. The only way she would be able to find out if she were cut out for being on top of the pyramid was by being on top of the pyramid.

* * *

**Faith**

"This game is great...I think. I don't know much about football." Cleo admitted.

Faith, Cleo, and Aerolynn sat in the stands watching the football game unfold in front of them. Aurélie was a few seats down from them taking pictures for the yearbook.

"We're winning, that's all that matters." Faith smiled.

Faith felt hesitant about joining Aerolynn and Cleo at the football game. She was afraid she would be the third wheel, but the girls were doing their best to make sure Faith felt included. Besides after everything that happened, she needed a night out.

Aerolynn looked over at the half a dozen empty seats that sat on both sides of them.

_Shouldn't more people be here? _Aerolynn asked.

Cleo shrugged. "When I bought the tickets the guy at the concession stand said that these seats were ordered online."

"I wonder who bought these seats." Faith said.

Almost as if the universe heard her, Faith heard a loud groan.

"Oh hell no." A voice said.

Faith turned to see Sarah and Fouzia approaching her. Sarah was noticeably wearing a large hoodie that covered most of her figure. Faith groaned; how could she be this unlucky?

"On second thought, I don't need to watch this silly football game." Sarah said.

Faith grunted. "What's the matter, you don't like football?"

"No, I just don't like judgmental bitches." Sarah said.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "When's the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't because you cracked them all." Sarah shot back.

"Original." Faith said sarcastically.

"Unlike your fashion sense." Sarah fired back.

Fouzia rolled her eyes and stepped in between the two girls.

"How about I sit between you two?" Fouzia offered.

Faith frowned as Fouzia took a seat right next to her. She and Fouzia haven't spoken since the funeral. Both girls had been so consumed with their own drama that they neglected their friendship.

"Nice of you to bring your new best friend to the game." Faith said coolly.

"I didn't even know you were coming to the game." Fouzia frowned.

"Because you didn't ask." Faith sighed.

Cleo turned to look at the three empty seats besides Aerolynn.

"Wouldn't it be funny if the boys just happened to order those seats?" Cleo smirked.

Sarah groaned. "Why would you say that?"

"You definitely just jinxed us." Faith said.

Almost as if on cue they heard Alexander and Lex laughing as they walked over to their aisle.

"Dude I can't believe we were able to get seats so last minute." Lex chuckled.

He stopped when he saw Faith and Sarah sitting in their row. His jaw fell and the girls quickly looked away, determined to not to make eye contact.

"Well this is just hilarious." Cleo snorted.

Faith sighed. She could get through one football game without talking to Lex. She just needed to keep her head down. Besides Lex wasn't the main person in her class that she was avoiding. As long as Kevin wasn't here she would be fine.

"Hey guys I brought the popcorn." Kevin said.

He approached the aisle and stopped when he saw the rest of his class was there. Kevin blushed.

"Well this awkward." He said.

Even though Faith wasn't looking at him she could tell red eyes were watching her. She made it obvious she was avoiding him after what happened at homecoming. If Lex or if anyone found out what she did…she would lose what little friends she had left. So for right now her best option was avoiding Kevin.

For the most part the teens sat in awkward silence, occasionally cheering for their team. They got the loudest when Kaleb or Jake scored a touchdown.

Soon half-time approached and the cheerleaders began to stretch in preparation for the performance. Coach Kirby smiled as he watched them. He turned to face the crowd and began to cheer.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, our young ladies have been working on this special performance for weeks so let's give the Lionesses our undivided attention! Go Lions!" He said.

The crowd roared in agreement, excited to see what the girls had prepared.

"I wonder what song they are going to do." Faith said.

"It can't be worse than Mother's Daughter." Fouzia chuckled.

Lex smirked. "I remember that day, it was the same day Sarah flashed the whole school her underwear and refused to tell anyone why."

Alexander, Sarah, and Faith's face fell. They all knew why Sarah did what they did. They've been so focused in their own lives they had forgotten the shadiness of Amanda's past.

Sarah forced a laugh. "I helped choreograph this routine and trust me it's much better than Mother's Daughter."

"Oh yeah it's probably going to be some lame pop song." Cleo chuckled.

Sarah smirked. "Oh, you wish."

They turned back to see the cheerleaders on the field. As they began to get information their music started to play.

_Whores in this house, There's some whores in this house, There's some whores in this house. _

Except for Sarah, everyone's jaw dropped. There's no way the cheerleaders would perform this song in front of the entire school.

Lex gasped and turned to face Sarah. "You picked this song?"

Sarah smirked. "What can I say it's my favorite."

_I said certified freak _

The cheerleaders began to dance to the song, despite the song choice the girls were quite good. There was an impressive amount of flips and stunts. Faith stopped when she saw a familiar face on the field.

"Holy shit is that Jarret?" Faith gasped.

"He's actually kind of good." Sarah observed.

Kevin chuckled. "Maryanne convinced him to join."

Everyone gasped when the boy did a back flip and landed in a split.

"He can do splits?" Fouzia asked.

"He can twerk in a split?" Cleo frowned.

Towards the climax of the song the girls (and Jarret) cartwheeled over to the center of the field. With great control, Victoria jumped into Jarret and Cindy's outstretched hands. Before Faith knew it, the girls had managed to form a pyramid, with exception they were missing a top. Standing at the bottom of the pyramid was a reluctant Maryanne.

She took a deep breath and charged towards the pyramid, when she got close, she jumped into the air. Faith's heart dropped, if the girls didn't catch her this could all go wrong in seconds. Faith let out a sigh of relief when Victoria caught Maryanne and swung her to the top of the pyramid, landing on some girls' shoulders.

Maryanne gulped and balanced on top of the girls nervously.

She lifted her leg up high and grinned. "Go Lions!"

Faith grinned and clapped her hands. "Go Maryanne!"

* * *

**Jake**

"Alright fellas we have the lead right now if we keep playing like how we've been playing we can make it to the Championships." Coach Kirby grinned.

Chris grinned and clapped his hands. "This is our year."

Kaleb nodded in agreement. Jake however was not an enthusiastic. Even though he was winning all he could focus on was the fact that Trevor was on the other team. Not only that Trevor thought Jake was weak. Jake wasn't weak. He wasn't going ever let someone see him as weak. Not again.

"Alright Morning Star, time's up, go ahead and get ready for third quarter." The referee said.

Coach Kirby turned to face the boys. "Go get em boys."

The team got off the bench and walked to the center of the field where their opponents were already gathering. Jake saw Trevor finally take the field after being benched the first two quarters.

"I got Trevor." Jake growled.

Kaleb shook his head. "No way, you're too hotheaded right now. You're going to jeopardize this for us."

"I'm not, I just want to bash his brains out." Jake growled.

"He hasn't even said anything to you this entire game and you're still letting him control you." Kaleb said.

Those words struck a fire inside of Jake. He yelled and turn around to face his teammate.

"No one controls me!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, get out of my face." Kaleb said calmly.

Jake growled. "Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"What's going on with you? Do you think acting like this makes you tough? It doesn't, it just makes you a douche bag." Kaleb snapped.

Jake was opened his mouth to answer but was caught off by Chris's yelling.

"Are you ladies done doing each other's makeup? Some of us actually want to win this game." Chris groaned.

Without saying another word Kaleb walked over with his rest of the team. Jake took a deep breath in an attempt to control his anger. He walked over to his team and stood behind Chris.

Chris cleared his throat as he began to call a play. "Golden Delaware on 3! 1,2,3!" Chris yelled.

The minute the ball left Chris's hands Jake pounced. Even though Trevor wasn't anywhere near the ball, Jake was determined to take the boy down. He could tell he was judging him. He still thought Jake was weak.

Jake growled like an animal as he tackled Trevor, throwing his entire body weight on top of the boy. Trevor yelped in pain as he landed shoulder first on the ground. Jake smirked as he got off of the boy.

"Hurts, don't it?" Jake smirked.

Trevor growled and got off the ground.

"What the hell Jake?" He asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "It's football, if you can't handle it, join cheerleading."

Trevor frowned. His frown then turned into a sinister smirk.

"Oh I get it. You're trying to prove you're some big man, huh?" Trevor asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jake said through gritted teeth.

"You thought tackling me would prove you're not same scrawny little boy we used to enjoy bullying? Jakey Boy, you're still that kid. You've always have been and you always will be," Trevor taunted.

"Shut up." Jake growled.

"No one at this fancy school knows do they? They don't know that without your quirk you'd be some weak little-"

Trevor never got to finish his sentence because Jake delivered a strong punch to his jaw. The impact was strong enough where it managed to put a dent in his helmet. Jake was flooded with so much adrenaline that he didn't even notice. Instead he tackled the boy again, but this time, he stayed on the boy and continued to punch him in the jaw. He lost count of how many times he hit the boy. With each hit he tried to block out the memory of his past. With each hit he tried to block out his secret. Trevor was right he weak. Soon everyone would know it. He had to prove that he was a man.

He didn't stop hitting when Trevor's blood started to stain his knuckles. He didn't stop hitting when the referees blew their whistles at him or when he heard Coach Kirby yell at him to stop. He didn't stop when he noticed Aerolynn's horrified face. He didn't stop when Trevor lost consciousness.

"Jake get off of him!" Kaleb yelled.

He ran over to the blond and used one of his hands to yank Jake from Trevor's bruised body.

"Let go of me!" Jake screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kaleb ignored Jake's cry and continued to pull Jake away. Jake growled and tried pull his wrist free, but Kaleb's grip was too tight.

All Jake could think was that he wanted to get away. He felt trapped. Kaleb was just another person trying to prove that they were stronger than him. Before he even realized what he was doing he opened his mouth and barfed up a bright orange beam of energy. The energy slammed square into Kaleb's chest and roughly threw the boy several yards backward. He landed on the ground headfirst in a heap.

At that moment, time seemed to catch up with Jake. His adrenaline faded away and he looked at the bloody and bruised body of Trevor before his coaches and several sports medics circled him. His gaze then went to Kaleb who currently laid on the ground, surrounded by their fellow teammates who ran over to check on him. Coach Kirby ran and cleared them away as more sports medics were tending to him. Judging by their reactions, he wasn't waking up.

Jake stood there, mouth agape in horror. Did he really just do that?

He looked over to see the crowd looking at him with contempt, he saw his classmates with a look of shock and disbelief.

They eventually looked at him as if they were staring at some kind of monster. Maybe because he was.

* * *

**Victoria**

_Sixteen Minutes Before the Fight:_

"I can't believe I was actually on top of the pyramid! And I didn't fall off!" Maryanne cheered.

Victoria grinned. "I knew you can do it."

"I feel invincible, like I can take on anything! Is this how you feel?" Maryanne giggled.

Victoria chuckled. "Something like that."

It meant a lot to her that Maryanne was happy. The girl had been there for her throughout all of her mistakes. She finally had a real friend. Someone she could count on.

"Hey Victoria," Monica called.

Victoria and the rest of the cheerleaders froze. They turned to see Monica was watching them with her arms crossed her eyes wide with anger.

"You guys did great," She said sarcastically.

"Monica, if you don't have anything nice to say why don't you just leave us alone." Victoria said.

Monica pouted. "Don't worry girls, I'll leave you guys alone. Besides I just wanted to speak to Victoria."

Victoria turned to look at the girls and Jarret. "Go ahead, I'll take care of the trash."

The rest of the team chuckled before walking off leaving Victoria and Monica alone.

"Well aren't you just a great friend." Monica said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the way you stood up to me just so Maryanne can accomplish her dream is just so noble. I wonder how your bestie would feel if she found out you were a lying skank." Monica hissed.

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

Monica smirked. "How would you Maryanne feel if she found that you had sex with Jake? The same boy whose been bullying her since the beginning of the year? If I remember correctly, didn't he call her a fat bitch during the Initiation?"

Victoria's heart dropped. She tried to keep a calm expression despite Monica's accusations. How could she have known? The only people that knew were her and Jake. Suddenly Victoria remembered the card in her room.

_I know what you did._

All this time, she thought that it was about Matt's murder that it never crossed her mind. It was never about Matt's murder, it was about the fact Monica knew she had sex with Jake.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Victoria gulped.

"Maryanne is just going to love it when I tell her!" Monica giggled. "You're just like your mother."

Those words pricked Victoria's heart like a dagger.

"No, I'm not." Victoria growled.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "You're coldblooded, manipulative, and cruel. Just like mommy dearest."

"I am nothing like my mother." Victoria said through gritted teeth.

Monica chuckled. "Maybe I'll call your mom up and tell her that her little princess got deflowered in the school gym. I mean she got pregnant in high school too, so maybe she'll be proud of you. Like mother like daughter."

"I said I'm nothing like my fucking mom!" Victoria screamed.

Before she could even process what she was doing she already grabbed a fistful of Monica's hair. The blond girl screamed in pain as Victoria roughly pulled Monica's head toward her before flipping the girl. Monica yelped in pain as she landed roughly on the ground. Victoria growled and jumped on top of Monica.

She wrapped her hands around the girl's throat and screamed in frustration.

"Say it again! Say it again!" Victoria screamed.

Victoria looked into Monica's blue eyes and saw her own reflection.

_Five Years Ago:_

"Say it again." Janelle taunted.

A ten year old Victoria laid on the floor, coughing up blood from how hard her mother punched her.

Victoria growled and looked up to face her mom.

"I said I hate you." Victoria said.

Janelle howled and kicked Victoria in the face, her head roughly hitting the wall behind her.

"You ungrateful bastard! I've given up everything for you!" She screamed.

_Now:_

The memory left as quickly as it came, but it was enough to paralyze Victoria. She removed her hands from Monica's neck, allowing the girl to gasp for air.

Monica was right she was just like her mother.

* * *

**Addy**

Addy yawned as she brushed her hair. She was starting to hate her cell. She had been in here for months. Granted she was glad that Amanda had placed a divide between her cell block and Quirk Killer's and Land Mine's.

A soft click pulled Addy away from her daydream. She turned to see who was approaching her cell. She gulped when she saw who it was.

"Hi Amanda." She said.

Amanda smirked. "Hello Addison, you look healthy."

Addy blushed. "Aw thanks, you starving us has helped me lose a lot of weight."

Amanda ignored Addy and reached into her handbag and pulled out a black blazer and a red skirt. It was a schoolgirl uniform.

She smirked and tossed it over to Addy who caught it with ease.

"What's this for?" Addy asked.

Amanda smirked. "Well, you're going to need it for your first day of school."

"What are you talking about?" Addy asked.

"Well Addison, I think it's time Mrs. Zambiea's students meet their new classmate. I hope you missed Sarah, you're going to be seeing her really soon." Amanda smiled.


	43. Class Fight Part 1

**Jake**

"Are you two stupid? I'm asking a legitimate question, do the both of you both have some kind of a disability that doesn't let you function properly?" Ms. Morningstar asked.

Jake and Victoria sat in Ms. Morningstar's office, having to listen to her berate them as she glared at them with a look of a disappointment.

"It's not like we haven't gotten in fights before, can we just skip the part where you send us to detention for a couple of hours?" Victoria yawned.

Ms. Morningstar took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Normally I would, but things have changed. We have all new policies, one of them is zero tolerance for fighting outside of hero training."

"Since when?" Victoria said.

"Since you kids have been attacked by villains on three different occasions, on top of the numerous casualties." She snapped. "I have parents blaming me every time something goes wrong or when you kids act up. So now, we're doing things differently." She looked down at her folder and sighed. "Victoria, Monica claims that you grabbed a fistful of her hair, body slammed her, punched her multiple times, then proceeded to choke her."

"That's a lie...I didn't punch her." Victoria said. She didn't deny the other three accusations.

"And then Jake, do you understand how much damage control I have to do now so this thing doesn't escalate?" Ms. Morningstar turned to look at Jake, who couldn't look her in the eye as she chewed him out. "You attacked two boys, one of whom is still recovering at the hospital. According to this, it says here you broke ten of his ribs, dislocated his nose, and gave him a severe concussion." She said. "And then when Kaleb tried to stop you from doing anything worse, you used your quirk on him from point blank and broke one of his arms." She explained. "Clearly you don't pay much attention in class, so let me remind you that outside use of quirks in cases that aren't self-defense is illegal."

Jake didn't say anything. Instead he just hung his head in shame. He didn't mean to lose control. He didn't want to hurt anyone. His anger just consumed him and seemed to form a mind of its own.

She looked up at the two and sighed.

"If my father was still the headmaster, he would have had your expulsion papers ready before you walked in here. Jake, since you assaulted two kids in front of the whole school, I think a one-week suspension along with dorm arrest is a fitting punishment. Of course, all your electronics will be confiscated, and you will not be able to make up any assignments or training you miss during this time. You're also banned from participating in any extracurricular activities for the rest of the year, as well as your sophomore year." She said.

"You got to be kidding!" Jake yelled in protest. Forget trying to be the quarterback, he couldn't play any sport until junior year. And that was if any team would even let him join after what he did.

Amanda slammed her hands on the desk and glared at him.

"Right now, you have no right to object! Considering the severity of your actions, this is a slap on the wrist. Do you understand that even if those two or their parents decide not to press charges against you, you could be sent to juvenile for assault with illegal use of a quirk? You put your hero future in serious jeopardy!"

Jake grimaced and felt his stomach drop. Recently, all he thought about was being the quarterback and being the top dog, he didn't think he'd put his hero dream on the line. It was only his freshman year, and he may have blown it. The realization had hit him in the gut hard, if he was expelled from Morning Star Academy, no other hero school would ever accept him and his hero career would be over before it even started. He knew he had to tread carefully now.

Amanda saw the look of guilt on his face and stepped back. "Any questions?"

"What's dorm arrest?" Jake asked.

"Well, given that this is a boarding school, and you don't live in this state, I can't exactly send you home. The best I can do is incarcerate you in your room without any devices and only let you out to use the bathroom." She said. "If you want, you can pick out reading material to get through the week."

Jake frowned. "How will I eat?"

"I'm not a complete monster, obviously you'll be given water and basic staples three times a day at scheduled times." Ms. Morningstar sighed before she turned to Victoria. "As for you, it's the second time this week you've been in my office. How exactly did you go from Miss Perfect to a full-blown Troublemaker?"

"How exactly did you get this job with zero qualifications?" Victoria asked.

Ms. Morningstar scowled. "Do not test me little girl." She said. "Miss Crown you will serve one full day in the detention room with the harshest simulation possible." She said.

"Why is her sentence lighter than mine?" Jake asked.

"Because I didn't send anyone to the hospital." Victoria said.

Jake clenched his fists. "It was an accident."

"You accidently beat a kid into a coma and then accidentally blasted one of our classmates in the chest?" Victoria asked.

Jake growled in frustration. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand."

Victoria rolled her eyes and turned back to face the headmistress.

"So, are we done? I kind of want to get this punishment over with." Victoria said.

Ms. Morningstar sighed. "You two can go ahead and go off, I have a meeting anyway."

Jake gulped. He was actually afraid to leave this room. Everywhere he went people stared at him. He known as the dude that beat up two kids like some psychopath. He had cost the school the win and now the entire team hated his guts.

As the two of them excused themselves and walked off, Victoria noticed the look of anxiety on Jake's face and sighed, grabbing his shoulder. "You'll get past this, maybe everyone will forget about it tomorrow." She said.

* * *

**Sara**

Sara sighed as she looked at the stack of papers in front of her. She didn't have the motivation to grade the papers in front of her. Especially not after what happened last night. Victoria and Jake had gotten into fights, Kaleb had to be sent to the hospital, and her remaining students were acting as if they were burdened by some secret.

"Hello Sara." Amanda said.

Sara jumped and looked up at the woman walking into her classroom.

"Can I help you Amanda?" Sara asked.

Amanda smiled. "I need a favor."

Sara's face fell. The last time Amanda told her she needed a favor it involved finding a birth certificate while her students were being attacked.

"Absolutely not." Sara said simply.

Amanda frowned. "Why not?"

"Because my students are extremely volatile right now. Given the fact the only reason you picked these kids is because they each have the potential to become the next Cyrus, I suggest you should let me monitor them closely." Sara said.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. Your students can survive without you for a week."

"A week!" Sara yelped.

"You'll get paid time off. I really need your help here!" Amanda said.

Sara shook her head. "There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

Amanda sighed and took a deep breath.

"I found Emma." Sara said.

Sara froze. Emma? She had not heard from her in years. She didn't even know the woman was still alive.

Sara growled. "I swear if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"I wouldn't joke about this. I need you to find out what she knows." She said.

Sara shook her head. "She'll never speak to me."

"Well it's either you talk to her or I do. And the last time we spoke, she pulled a knife out on me." Amanda said.

Sara sighed. She had to find Emma. She had to make sure she was safe. If Amanda knew where she was, that meant Cyrus might know as well.

"I'll go." She said quietly. "What about my students?"

"Don't worry, I already have the perfect substitute teacher lined up." Amanda smiled.

* * *

**Jake**

Jake sighed as he walked to his dorm. Everywhere he went people would turn their backs to whisper about him. Some looked at him with fear, some with contempt, some yelled profane words at him. No matter what they did, the general message was clear. They hated Jake. It was middle school all over again but worse.

He stopped when he noticed someone was by his door. Jake smiled when he realized it was Aerolynn. Having his best friend by his side would make this day significantly better. If anyone believed in him it would be Aerolynn.

"Hey Aero," Jake said quietly.

Aerolynn looked up and gulped when she saw Jake. Jake wanted to die at the look she was giving him. Like she was disappointed in him and at the same time scared of him. Jake didn't care about anyone else in the world, but he couldn't lose Aerolynn.

_I have some things I need to say. _Aerolynn said.

Jake's face fell. He took a deep breath in preparation for what Aerolynn would say.

"Go ahead." Jake said.

_I just need to know why. Why did you beat up that boy? Why did you attack Kaleb? _Aerolynn asked.

Jake frowned. "I just…"

He wasn't sure how to explain the rush of emotions he was feeling.

"I just lost control." He mumbled. "I was feeling angry at the world and they both were there at the wrong time."

_So, what you're saying is you could've snapped at anyone? _Aerolynn frowned. _You could have killed them_

"That's not at all what I meant." Jake said.

He took a step closer to Aerolynn, but the girl flinched and took a step back, causing Jake to freeze.

"Are you scared of me?" Jake asked.

Aerolynn bit her lip. _The thing is, all year people have been judging me for being friends with you. Everyone asks me why I would be friends with one of the school's biggest bullies? I always ignored them because I knew you were a good person. _

"I am a good person." Jake said desperately.

_Last night, I just saw a different side of you, and it terrified me. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be friends with someone that scares me. _Aerolynn said.

Jake felt a lump form in his throat. She didn't mean that. They would talk this over tomorrow and everything would be back to normal.

"Aero, just let me explain." Jake said.

Aerolynn took another step back and frowned. _I should get to class. _

"Aero wait." He said.

It was no use, Aerolynn was already exiting the boy's hall. Jake growled in frustration as he walked in his room and shut the door. This was all his fault. He messed up everything. He turned to face his door and screamed. "Fuck you!"

With all his might, he punched his door with everything he had in him. The door flew off the hinges and fell on to the floor.

"Fuck you!" He screamed at the emptiness.

Jake looked up from his fallen door to see his reflection in the mirror and grinded his teeth. He hated how weak he looked.

"I hate you," He said quietly.

He whispered it almost as if was a secret. Then he marched over the mirror and grabbed it with both hands before chucking it towards the wall.

"I fucking hate you!" He roared.

* * *

**Fritz**

"Why is America so confusing?" Fritz mumbled.

Fritz had been wandering the halls of the Morning Star Academy for about twenty minutes and he still had no idea where his class was. Fritz sighed and ran his hands through his neatly combed silverish-blond hair.

"Are you lost?" A female voice said.

Fritz looked up to see a girl around his age approaching him. She wore a black blazer and a red skirt, with the Morning Star logo strapped around her chest. She was pale skinned and had long blond hair that was pink at the tips. However, it seemed that she didn't dye the tips, her roots were just overgrown.

"Yes, I am actually." Frtiz said sheepishly

She smiled and walked over to the boy. "Cute accent, where are you from?"

Frtiz smiled. "Germany."

"I love Germany!" Addy smiled.

"Oh, you've been there?" Fritz asked.

Addy scoffed. "Oh, fuck no,"

Fritz's face fell. "Oh."

"What are you looking for?" Addy asked.

Fritz looked down at his schedule in frowned. "I'm looking for Mrs. Zambiea's classroom?"

Addy giggled. "What a coincidence so am I? We can find it together."

Fritz grinned. Maybe the Morning Star Academy wouldn't be so bad after all. It was his first day and he already made a friend.

"So why did you leave Germany in the first place?" Addy asked.

Fritz gulped. He wasn't expecting someone to ask him that question on his first day. What should he tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth. The truth was too complicated. Lying was easier.

"I'm an exchange student. Ms. Morningstar was nice enough to let me transfer in the middle of the year." Fritz said.

Addy grinned. "Well I guess you can say I'm an exchange student myself. Come on, let's get to class, I have some friends I really want you to meet."

* * *

**Victoria**

"You're back." Maryanne said surprised.

She and the rest of her class were already seated and finding various ways to entertain themselves until Mrs. Zambiea arrived. Maryanne appeared to be reading something on her phone.

"Yeah, my detention sentence starts tomorrow, for some reason I think Ms. Morningstar actually wanted me to be in class today," Victoria shrugged.

"What about Jake?" Maryanne asked.

She whispered the name 'Jake' like it was a curse word. Victoria looked over and saw that one of Kaleb's left arms was in a cast. He was engaged in a conversation with Alexander and Lex. The two boys seemed to be fighting over a sharpie, arguing who would get to sign the cast first while he was laughing.

Kaleb seemed fine for the most part. He didn't seem like someone who was hit with an energy beam last night.

Victoria frowned. "Jake has been punished accordingly."

"I hope he's okay," Maryanne sighed.

"Why? He's awful to you and he attacked two people." Victoria said.

Victoria frowned; she was one to judge. She slept with him on two different occasions. However, she could not forget Monica's warning. She would lose Maryanne if she found out she had been hooking up with her bully. She would go back to being the lonely girl with no friends. However, this time it wouldn't be by choice.

"It doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to him. He made a mistake, but he's still human." Maryanne said with a smile.

Victoria smiled weakly. "You have a good heart,"

"So, I'm told," Maryanne chuckled.

Victoria looked down to see what her friend was reading.

"What is that?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne smiled. "It's this web novel called Kaze no Kyūketsuki, or in English Vampire in the Wind,"

"Oh god please tell me it's not a romance." Victoria gagged.

"It's not just a romance, it's a genre bending piece of fiction that defies societal expectations!" Maryanne shrieked.

"Do you even understand half the words you just said?" Victoria smirked.

Maryanne rolled her eyes. "Not the point. It's about a vampire who falls in love with a mortal city boy from a small town."

"How can you simultaneously be from the city and a small town? That makes no sense." Victoria said.

"Not the point! Anyway, the vampire and the boy keep trying to be together, but the universe keeps trying to keep them apart." Maryanne said.

Victoria smirked. "So, what you're saying is that it's a trashy romance novel."

"With a decent number of boys making out," Maryanne beamed.

"What pleasure could you possibly get from reading about two boys kissing?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne scoffed. "What are you my therapist?"

Maryanne gasped suddenly and leaned in closely to look Victoria in the eyes.

"You remind of one of the characters in the book, Eiko! She's a magic princess from medieval times who keeps getting reincarnated." Maryanne gasped.

"Well how did things work out for her?" Victoria asked.

Maryanne's face fell. "Well...she was murdered by her best friend after betraying her."

Victoria gulped. Suddenly fiction was hitting a little too close to home.

"Oh." Victoria gulped.

Maryanne smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be reincarnated. Besides it's just a story."

* * *

**Faith**

"Where is Aero?" Faith asked.

Cleo sighed. "Talking to Jake."

"Poor thing, she probably is feeling a whirlpool of emotions." Faith said.

"I've always told her she was too good for him, it's a shame that this had to happen for her to realize that." Cleo sighed.

"I always knew Jake was an ass, but I never thought he would attack someone." Faith sighed.

Just as Cleo was about to say something a loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Faith turned expecting Mrs. Zambiea to walk in, instead she saw a pretty girl with blondish pink hair walk in. Everything after that happened so quickly. Sarah growled and jumped out of her seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sarah snarled.

The girl smiled. "Aw, I've missed you Sarah." Her face fell. "Sweetie has no one told you that you're getting fat?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sarah snarled.

Faith frowned. Pink hair. Who did she know with pink hair? Suddenly, she remembered the Black Church incident. She was isolated from the others, so she had to hear about their attacks from her classmates. Sarah fought a girl with pink hair named…

"Addy," Faith said aloud.

The girl smiled at the mention of her name.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you, I'm your new classmate." Addy smiled.

Victoria growled and held out her hand. A knife made of shadows materialized in her hand. Before Faith could even scream, Victoria already threw the knife aiming for Addy's head.

Faith's heart dropped as the knife sailed towards Addy. However just as the knife closed in on her Addy disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. One second, she was standing in front of the class, the next she was on top of Victoria's desk.

"What the hell!" Jarret screamed.

Addy grinned. "So, you want to play a game Miss Crown?"

Addy grabbed a fistful of Victoria's hair and yanked her forward, pulling the girl out of her desk. Victoria yelped in pain as Addy roughly began to drag her by her hair.

"Victoria!" Maryanne yelled.

She lunged towards Addy to grab her, but instead was greeted with a cloud of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared Addy and Victoria were gone.

* * *

**Fritz-EpicChild**


End file.
